Fjaka, o el arte de no hacer nada
by Angron11
Summary: Tras el fin de la guerra, Naruto se encuentra con más problemas que nunca: mal de amores, políticos sin corazón, obligaciones ineludibles... ¿donde queda el en ese mundo? ¿Acaso no tiene derecho a decidir? Cansado, acude a su sabio amigo zorruno, que le ofrece una solución... el Fjaka, o el arte de no hacer nada. Narushion, lemmon, rated M, universo Kitsune no Kibo.
1. Siempre la misma canción

**Fjaka, o el arte de no hacer nada**

 **Buenas fanfiction! Este fin de semana he estado creativo, y he decidido comenzar a cumplir con una vieja promesa que hice en Kitsune no Kibo: un fic puramente NaruShion. Digamos que, ya que en mi fic principal tengo una pareja de tres, veo justo hacer un oneshot homenaje al NaruSaku (pasión y color) y un fic de varios capítulos para la sacerdotisa. Si me preguntáis cuantos capítulos tendrá… estoy aplicando la filosofía que da título a este fic, así que no puedo daros cifras exactas xD tengo claro el inicio, y tengo claro el desenlace, pero no sé nada más, lo dejaré fluir, aunque le calculo unos diez capítulos. Solo puedo aclararos que tendrá un rollo mucho más buenista que el de KnK, para mí es algo nuevo. Tendréis que tener paciencia, porque se avecinan los exámenes de marzo y no podré publicar, pero no desesperéis, nunca dejaré una historia sin completar.**

 **En cuanto a su planteamiento, encaja en el mundo de Kitsune no Kibo, es una especie de" ¿que habría pasado si?" a lo bestia, quitando a todos los malos, esas conjuras, esas maldad es del rubio... solo Naruto y una nueva filosofía de vida fruto de cierto desengaño amoroso, la opción radicalmente contraria a la que tomó en KnK. A ver que tal sale.**

 **Fjaka: estado mental psicofisico en el que no se aspira a nada y no se hace nada. Definido en pocas palabras como "el placer de no hacer nada".**

* * *

Cap1: siempre la misma canción…

-aaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

Obviamente, los personajes y el mundo Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo aportó la historia y entierro a boruto en lo más profundo del infierno para que no vuelva a salir. No autorizo el plagio de mis obras.

* * *

Konohagakure no sato, la gran aldea de la hoja, villa ninja de Hi no kunai, célebre por su larga historia, por sus poderosos ninjas, por su célebres innovaciones en los campos médicos y militares y, en los últimos tiempos, famosa por ser el hogar de Naruto uzumaki. El relámpago naranja de konoha. El héroe del mundo. Ya han pasado meses desde el fin de la gran guerra contra Uchiha Madara y su megalómano plan de dominación mundial, meses marcados por una gran actividad: había que reconstruir lo destruido, llorar a los caídos, reorganizar a los supervivientes y estrechar lazos entre las aldeas para que no se repitiese la guerra nunca más. El consejo gokage, en una reunión extraordinaria, había acordado mantener indefinidamente la alianza y destinar sus recursos a borrar cualquier posible rastro del Shinju, kaguya o Madara, fruto de lo cual era bastante común ver equipos shinobi quemando esas repugnantes raíces blancas, o cuerpos de zetsu que se habían escapado de su destino durante la guerra. En definitiva, los tiempos cambiaban, y tras la tempestad llegaba la calma, una calma que todos esperaban fructífera y duradera.

Pero, si todo va bien… ¿Por qué Naruto uzumaki se sentía tan incómodo? Naruto nunca había destacado por ser muy pausado, pero era cierto que la paz mundial debería de arrancarle una gran sonrisa. Sin embargo, era común verle en las clases de Iruka distraído, suspirando, con una expresión de tensión en su rostro, y eso tenía preocupados a varios. Hatake kakashi, sexto hokage de la hoja, había previsto con su afilada mente que quizás la inactividad haría mella en el rubio, y lo había sometido a un sistema de estudio riguroso que no sólo supliese su formación básica ineficiente, sino también le mantuviese ocupado, pensando en algo. Con cosas que hacer. Pero, aún así, Naruto uzumaki sentía una carga sobre sus hombros, y preocupaba a propios y extraños. No había que malinterpretarlo, Naruto era la persona más feliz de la tierra con respecto a la paz. El problema era otro. El problema era el de siempre, con sus cabellos rosados y sus ojos verdes. Sakura haruno, su amor desde que tenía uso de corazón, y su tormento desde que tenía uso de razón.

Naruto siempre la había amado, era una especie de leitmotiv en su vida. Pero mil factores le habían impedido declararse de forma seria, fuera de sus peticiones de una cita que la haruno se encargaba de esquivar: cuando eran niños, el ostracismo de la aldea; cuando eran gennin, la obsesión de la joven con Sasuke Uchiha; cuando fueron adolescentes, la guerra… y ahora, que todo eso supuestamente había acabado y ya no tenía obstáculos, Naruto uzumaki se encontraba aún peor. Su seguridad se había ido al traste cuando se había encontrado a Sasuke despidiéndose de la kunoichi en la puerta de la aldea. No sabía de que habían hablado, pero todo había finalizado con un extraño gesto del Uchiha y un sonrojo notorio de la haruno. Ah, y el sonido del corazón del rubio resquebrajándose. A pesar de que Sasuke era su mejor amigo, le ardían las venas solo de pensar que terminase con Sakura. No eran solo celos, era algo más: a pesar de su arrepentimiento, Sasuke había menospreciado toda su vida a Sakura, la había insultado, humillado, vejado… e incluso intentado matar dos veces, y una tercera si se contaba ese genjutsu tras la lucha con kaguya y los planes que el Uchiha tenía con el mundo. No la iba a hacer feliz jamás, eso estaba claro. El que se sonrojase no era sólo una muestra de amor, era una muestra de que esa Sakura fuerte, esa Sakura que le había enamorado, quizás no existiese. Que en lugar de ser una leona aparentando ser un cordero, fuese al revés.

Y se descubría pensando una vez y otra en ella aún así. Como un disco rayado, como esa canción que te aburre ya pero dejas en bucle por costumbre hasta quedarte dormido. Es que le era imposible evitarlo, y no poseía los recursos de otros para aclararse. Si salía a tomarse unas copas, sentía la tentación de ir a por ella; si intentaba olvidarla, soñaba con ella; si hablaba de ella de temas banales, se descubría resistiendo a duras penas el impulso de darla un beso. Siempre volviendo a ella, algunas veces incluso arrastrándose. Siempre la misma cantinela. En su defensa, tendría que decir que no es que la kunoichi no le enviase señales, hasta un atolondrado como él se daba cuenta: era común verla abroncándole, o buscándole cuando el joven se esforzaba en evitarla, como si necesitase tenerlo cerca. Pero, por cada paso adelante, daba uno y medio hacia atrás. Así que, a lo mejor, tocaba ser valiente de nuevo y dejar atrás esa sensación de confusión, de estar en medio de ninguna parte. De estar viviendo la vida que otros le habían elegido. Y para ello, solo podía hacer una cosa: declararse. Cumplir lo que se había prometido: confesarle a Sakura chan lo que sentía en cuanto trajese a Sasuke de vuelta.

Quedó con ella por la noche, con la intención de hacer las cosas bien, y sabiendo que, con alguna copa de por medio, se envalentonaría lo suficiente como para decir cosas que no se atrevería a decir a la luz del sol. Era curioso ver a un hombre que, literalmente, aguantó un combate contra una diosa él sólo durante una hora retorcer las manos entre sudores por solo encontrarse en presencia de esos ojos verdes. Ella había accedido gustosa a esa invitación, lo cual era un paso adelante; y se había vestido con un precioso vestido color vino, lo cual era otro, que duda cabe; y se había reído y divertido durante la cena, otro punto más. Pero aún así, evadía el contacto a menudo, no daba pie a nada más. Entreabría la puerta, pero no lo hacía completamente, y eso confundía al uzumaki. No tardó en agotarse la noche, y el rubio se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa. Anduvieron bajo las estrellas, y él se atrevió a tomarla de la mano. Y ella lo permitió con una sonrisa, punto a favor. Y, con el tiempo, llegaron a su casa.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien, Naruto.- declaró la joven, soltándose de su mano como si no hubiese pasado nada. Demonios, otro paso atrás…

-Yo… yo también dattebayo…- contestó Naruto, intentando hallar las palabras para comenzar su confesión. Ella se dio la vuelta y se preparó para entrar, y entonces Naruto tuvo que poner a su cerebro a marchas forzadas.- Sa… Sakura chan… po… ¿podríamos hablar?

-¿Ahora Naruto?- preguntó algo incómoda la ojijade. A ella también se la notaba tensa.- Ma… mañana tengo que madrugar…

-Por favor… es importante…- le pidió Naruto, asintiendo ella y parándose en frente suyo, apoyada en la valla que marcaba el límite del jardín del hogar haruno.- verás… dattebayo, esto es muy difícil… desde hace mucho me… me prometí que te diría esto después de traerte a Sasuke… he… he cumplido mi promesa, Sakura chan, él está de vuelta, y tú tienes ahora todo lo que quieres, es por eso por lo que he hecho todo, no pienses mal…- aquí Sakura sonrió, enternecida. Lo cierto es que Naruto siempre se había esforzado en traerle la felicidad, y ahora sentía, tras seis años infernales, que podía alcanzarla.-… pe… pero, quiero decírtelo… te amo, Sakura chan. Te amo desde los cinco años, y ese sentimiento… ese sentimiento sigue ahí… no te quiero obligar a nada, pero solo quiero saber si tú sientes lo mismo…

-Na… Naruto…- Sakura reaccionó con nerviosismo, casi pánico a esa confesión.

Temía que llegara este momento, y deseaba en lo más profundo de su corazón que tardara mucho más en llegar, que incluso no llegase en algunos momentos. No el hecho de enterarse de los sentimientos de Naruto, esos ya los conocía desde antes incluso de su falsa confesión, cuando Sai prácticamente se los había tirado a la cara para recriminarla. No, temía el hecho de tener que enfrentarse a esos sentimientos, tener que resolver su dilema moral y ese lío que tenía en su cabeza… ¿Naruto o Sasuke? Por Naruto no iba a negar que sentía algo… un fuerte afecto como mínimo. Se lo había ganado, lo había peleado cada centímetro, e incluso en algunos momentos ella se esforzaba por descubrir si excedía de ser su mejor amigo y llegaba a algo más, como cuando aceptó esta cita. Pero, por otro, Naruto no despertaba en ella lo que despertaba el Uchiha cuando era cercano, cuando abandonaba esa pose de frialdad. Esos ojos negros, ese físico imponente, esa oscura seducción… esos intentos de asesinato habían dañado enormemente su sentir, y casi la habían hecho decidirse por el ojiazul, pero después Sasuke se había mostrado tan cálido en su despedida… esa forma de tratarla, ese gesto… ¿y si Sasuke ya no sería más una sombra? ¿Y si se convertía en ese hombre cálido que poblaba sus fantasías adolescentes? Ahí estaba el conflicto, y ahora tendría que decidir.

-No quiero presionarte Sakura chan, y pase lo que pase seguiremos siendo amigos… si tú quieres dattebayo… solo… solo necesito saber si tengo una posibilidad…- intentó calmarla Naruto, buscando que estuviese más cómoda.

-Naruto… no es tan fácil…- intentó evitarle la joven.

-Ya… ya lo sé, tampoco lo es para mí confesarme… pero necesito saberlo… ¿puedes verme como algo más que un amigo?- preguntó, intentando simplificar el problema. Era uno de los dones de Naruto, simplificar cosas complejas, llegar a la esencia de un conflicto y solucionarlo.

-Es que… es que…- empezó a contestar una visiblemente incómoda Sakura.- no… no lo sé… en serio que te quiero, eso lo tengo claro… pero… pero está Sasuke kun…- aquí Naruto frunció el ceño. Ya se imaginaba que algo tenía que ver…- ta… también le quiero… y creo que él a mí también…

-¿Le amas?- cuestionó Naruto, decidido a llegar a la esencia misma del problema.- ¿Aún después de intentar matarte?- se había prometido no sacar a relucir ese tema, pero sabía en su interior que tendría que hablar de ello en algún momento con la haruno. Ya había ignorado tácitamente el tema, pero Naruto aún recordaba cómo se sintió: la angustia de casi no llegar a tiempo, el verla indefensa ante el Uchiha, el pensar en no volver a verla… si hubiese llegado un segundo más tarde, todo habría sido muy diferente… hubiese matado allí mismo al pelinegro.

-Eso… eso quedó en el pasado Naruto… creo… creo que ha cambiado, ya viste que nos pidió perdón…- repuso la kunoichi, intentando defenderlo.

-Sakura…- comenzó a exponer el rubio, consiguiendo la plena atención de la fémina al omitir el chan.- no te voy a negar que ya no está obsesionado con la venganza, que ya no está en la oscuridad… pero no deja de ser Sasuke… nunca te ha valorado, ni te ha tratado bien, y no te verá jamás como a una igual… ni yo lo he conseguido, y eso que he perdido un brazo…

-¿Tu que sabrás Naruto?- se defendió con vehemencia la ojijade. Una parte de ella estaba deacuerdo con Naruto, sobre todo su inner, pero por otra creía firmemente en que el Uchiha cambiaría. En que volvería con ella y vivirían felices en konoha. Que todo quedaría atrás.

-Se bastante del teme, en sus manos hay más sangre mía que suya…- contestó con rudeza el uzumaki.- y sé lo suficiente de ti como para saber que no es capaz de hacerte feliz. Con él te cohibes, te contienes, tú no eres así… eres Sakura haruno, no el útero con patas que Sasuke quiere para rehacer su clan… yo te amo, Sakura chan…

-Tu no me amas.- reaccionó la haruno con molestia ante la dureza de las palabras de Naruto. Sasuke había cambiado, estaba convencida, lo vio cuando le rescató de la dimensión del desierto de kaguya. En sus ojos vio algo intenso, y estaba convencida de que era amor. Por eso le ofendía tanto lo dicho por Naruto. O eso creía, porque su inner solo había asentido ante el discurso del uzumaki .- Solo compites con Sasuke, y esa competición la has llevado a mi. No me quieres, quieres ganarle a él. Todo es por él, y si lo piensas me darás la razón.- expuso, ofendiéndose ahora notablemente el uzumaki.

-¿En serio piensas así de mi?- preguntó con furia, tanta que se puso a la altura de la haruno, que, aunque enfadada, dio un paso atrás. Quizás se había excedido al contestar eso y no lo había pensado bien…- ¿En serio me consideras tan enfermizamente obsesionado con el teme que estaría quince años jugando con tus sentimientos, incluso a costa de mi propia vida? ¿En serio crees que fui tras él cuando se fugó de la aldea por rescatar a un amigo? Fui por ti. Siempre es por ti.

-Na… Naruto…- se intentó excusar Sakura, viendo que esa conversación había subido demasiado de intensidad, lo que se temía.- no… no lo dije en ese sentido… sé que me quieres… pero creo que solo crees que me amas…

-Ya, crees eso y también crees que Sasuke ha cambiado hasta convertirse en tu príncipe azul…- sentenció con fuerza el uzumaki. Él tampoco quería acabar así, pero en esa conversación acababa de entrar en juego un factor importante: el futuro de Sakura. En serio que Naruto no quería que su amor no correspondido malgastase su vida esperando que Sasuke dejase de ser Sasuke… no era solo el rechazo lo que le motivaba a mostrarse así, era también el miedo.- ¿Así que no puedo ser más que un amigo?

-Naruto… no… no lo sé… estoy confusa…- se excusó la haruno, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Veía que, posiblemente, podía perder a su gran apoyo, y eso la aterraba.

-Bueno, me queda claro entonces. No voy a mentirte… me duele, pero te he prometido que seremos amigos dijeses lo que dijeses… solo necesitaré espacio para adaptarme. Porque me paso todo el día pensando en ti, y quiero dejar de hacerlo si tú no me amas…- En ese momento, su corazón se reblandeció al ver a la ojijade llorar. No soportaba verla llorar. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, limpiando sus lágrimas, reconfortándola y liberándola de todos sus miedos. Su gran habilidad.- te prometo que nunca dejaras de ser mi amiga ¿vale?

-Na… Naruto, lo siento…- contestó entre lágrimas la pelirrosada.- yo… yo puedo intentarlo, puedo…

-No prometas lo que no estás segura de poder cumplir Sakura. No quiero que te impulse la culpa ni el miedo. Yo intentaré vivir mi vida, y si alguna vez decides dar el paso, y es nuestro momento, lo hablaremos, ¿vale?- ofreció Naruto, obteniendo el asentimiento temeroso de la ojijade.

Cuando la despidió, tras ayudarla a limpiarse las lágrimas para evitar que sus padres descubriesen que había llorado, Naruto abandonó esa pose fuerte que había adoptado e intentó recomponer su astillado corazón. No le quería, al menos no como él a ella. Incluso le dijo esa soberana estupidez de su competitividad con Sasuke. Toda esta conversación le jodía, le jodía muchísimo. No sólo por verse rechazado, él desde el primer minuto tenía claro que acataría lo que decidiese la haruno con entereza y seguiría siendo su amigo. Era por el hecho de contemplar a su amada ojijade con otros ojos, unos ojos críticos. La consideraba una chica lista, pero… ¿era listo alguien que esperaba un cambio tan radical de Sasuke, el rey del silencio? ¿Y si, entre Naruto y Sakura, el más maduro fuese el rubio? Y eso a pesar de que todavía dormía con ese ridículo gorro de pijama y tenía miedo a los fantasmas… ¿Conocía realmente a Sakura Haruno? ¿O se había enamorado de una imagen inventada por él? Tenía claro que amaba a esa kunoichi fuerte, temperamental, inteligente, capaz de vencer incluso a un akatsuki… pero, ¿y si todo eso era fachada? toda esa situación le daba migraña… ¿Qué hacer ahora? Había consagrado su vida a los demás y ahora se hallaba solo…

- **Mocoso, tanto drama me está desconcentrando de mi duodécima siesta…** \- declaró con cansancio Kurama, el zorro legendario, mientras Naruto volvía andando a su piso con un notable enfado.

- _Perdona si te estoy molestando con mis problemas…_ \- contestó un molesto Naruto.

- **No es que molestes, normalmente es entretenido verte quejarte, sulfurarte y decir todos esos dattebayo, es como ver a un niño jugando a ser mayor…** \- comenzó a comentar el biju, obteniendo un gesto de enfado del ojiazul.- **pero ya estoy un poco cansado de esta canción… que es uno de tus grandes éxitos, no te lo voy a negar, pero podrías innovar un poco…**

- _Joder kurama, me acaba de dar largas la mujer de mis sueños, dame un respiro…_

- **Ya, y a eso añádele esa puta mierda de clases y el que muchos líderes de clan estén pensando en usarte de semental de cría**.- añadió el Kitsune, aumentando aún más el enfado de Naruto, sobre todo por esa risa burlona del zorro.- **Para mi es un orgullo que mi jinchuriki sea seleccionado para procrear con las mejores hembras, pero creo que tú y yo tenemos un concepto diferente de un futuro durado ¿no?**

- _Ya sé que estoy tocando fondo, no me lo tienes que recordar…_ \- repuso con ira contenida el rubio.

Ambos comentarios eran ciertos: llevaba meses dando clases de historia, geografía, matemáticas… como si fuese un puto gaki de seis años recién llegado a la academia. Eso le frustraba enormemente, sobre todo por lo ridículo de la razón: según kakashi sensei, era necesario que aprendiese lo básico si quería ser hokage. Era cierto que tenía fallas en su aprendizaje, pero en absoluto le gustó que el peliplateado le tomase por estúpido y lo presentase como solo culpa suya y como conditio sine qua nos para alcanzar su sueño. Tenía tanta culpa como los profesores de la academia: ninguno se había esforzado lo más mínimo en ayudarle. Es más, muchos de ellos se dedicaron a torpedearle, como el encargado de las clases de genjutsu. Solo Iruka sensei se libraba de la quema, de ahí que hubiese pasado por el aro a ver qué sería él el que se encargaría. Pero no dejaba de ser algo innecesario adquirir esos conocimientos a marchas forzadas como se lo había presentado el hokage: atendiendo a su conocimiento práctico, el uzumaki alcanzaba el rango de sennin sin esfuerzo. Así que tenía que poner mucho de su parte para motivarse cada mañana al asistir a esas clases.

Y en cuanto a lo segundo… no podía ni tan siquiera quejarse. Para empezar, porque era un secreto a voces, pero un secreto al fin y al cabo. Un secreto que se habían molestado tan poco en ocultar que hasta el rubio lo había visto venir: el último uzumaki con vida, ignorado y vilipendiado por los grandes clanes, de pronto se encontraba con mil invitaciones y obsequios de esos antiguos enemigos, y casualmente las hijas más bellas de esos hombres solían cruzarse en su camino con alguna excusa estúpida para que las acompañase a casa. Ya había visto tantas torceduras de tobillo que misteriosamente se arreglaban solas al llegar al recinto del clan correspondiente como para diez vidas… cualquier otro estaría encantado con esas atenciones, incluso Kiba le había comentado que le tenía una gran envidia, pero el uzumaki no era así. No veía a las mujeres como úteros andantes o herramientas para lograr poder, para él eran personas, y eso implicaba que solo se plantearía algo serio con ellas si la chica le había llamado la atención desde el principio. Y en konoha, mal que le pesase, solo había una chica que le había hechizado, al resto las hablaba sin problemas, pero nunca las había visto como algo más que amigas. Además, no podía quejarse, podría ser peor y que se le aplicase la ley de restauración de clanes, y obligarle a ser polígamo. Solo su amistad con el hokage y un consejo civil más ocupado en reconstruir que en ganar poder le había librado de tal destino.

- **La verdad es que me cuesta entenderte Gaki, ¿en serio no estarías encantado en un matrimonio con esa chica de las flores, la de los pechos grandes y ojos inquietantes y la inestable de los bollos en la cabeza? Para los estándares humanos todas están… apetecibles, cualquier macho alfa mataría por tenerlas en un harem…**

- _No empieces Kurama… ellas son amigas, y nada más. No puedo forzar lo que no hay, y no quiero hacerlo. Sería jugar con ellas, no se lo merecen._ \- se excusó el rubio, completamente apesadumbrado.- _si estoy con una mujer, será por amor. Y punto._

- **Venga mocoso, que no es el fin del mundo. Ya verás como todo se arregla.** \- intentó animarle el bijuu, ya abandonando su tono burlón para ayudar a su amigo.

- _No le veo solución kurama… me veo atrapado, solo, siempre la misma historia… y es una sensación que quizás incluso sea más que un problema con Sakura chan… es como si me faltase algo, un pedazo, como si fuese un espectador en mi propia vida y los demás marcasen el ritmo… y me quita las energías, las ganas de seguir…_

- **Se llama desidia, cachorro… y ya me extrañaba que tardases tanto en fijarte…** \- completó el Kitsune de fuego, captando la atención del uzumaki. Quizás su amigo sobrenatural pudiese ayudarle…- **gaki, tengo una idea… resulta que tu sensación ya la vi antes… concretamente en mi padre. Es esa sensación de no vivir tu vida, de estar siempre sujeto a un palo con una correa al cuello… puedes pasear, moverte, pero no alejarte, ¿me equivoco?** \- preguntó kurama, obteniendo el asentimiento del rubio. Lo había clavado.- **conozco esa sensación porque la tuvo mi padre antes que tú. Cuando no tenía que entrenar para ser un digno hijo de kaguya, tenía que combatirla para evitar que esclavizase al mundo entero, y cuando después tuvo que estar décadas y décadas velando por evitar que el camino del ninshu matase a la humanidad. Se veía constreñido por todo ello, descubrió que, a pesar de ser objetivamente viejo, no había vivido nada interesante, nada suyo. Pero, un buen día, tras recorrerse prácticamente todo el continente llevando a rastras esa sensación, llegó a un templo. Y allí le dieron la clave que le hizo feliz, tan feliz que hasta encontró al amor de su vida y tuvo dos hijos ningen. Dime Naruto… ¿has oído hablar del fjaka?**

- _¿El qué? Suena raro… ¿es comida o algo?_

- **No, Naruto, no es comida…** \- contestó el bijuu con una gran gota de sudor en la nuca… su jinchuriki podía llegar a ser tan simple como una ameba…- **el fjaka es un estado mental psicofisico en el que no se aspira a nada y no se hace nada.**

- _Emmm, kurama… ¿insinúas que debería de encerrarme en mi piso y quedarme semanas en la cama sin moverme? Me… me moriría de inanición, y tendría que ir al baño, ¿no?_ \- preguntó con duda el uzumaki.

- **No, Naruto, no se trata de eso… joder, esto va a ser más complicado de lo que esperaba…Naruto, llevas toda tu vida haciendo y aspirando a algo: cuando eras pequeño, hacías gamberradas porque aspirabas a que todos te reconociesen; luego hacías entrenamientos inhumanos porque aspirabas a defender a tus seres queridos; ahora cierras la boca porque aspiras a ser hokage… haces y aspiras, y no te funciona…**

- _Dices de… relajarme, dejarles a otros los problemas y descansar, ¿no?_

- **Algo así, me alegra que empieces a acercarte.** \- felicitó el kiuby, realmente contento de no tener que explicárselo todo con muñequitos, como se temía.- **te digo, ¿Por qué no te tomas unas vacaciones?**

- _Kurama, no creo que me dejen… tengo esas estúpidas clases, y no podré aprender nada si no estudio…_ \- intentó excusarse el rubio, obteniendo una carcajada del bijuu en respuesta.

- **Por favor, ¿no me digas que tienes miedo? Tu tranquilo por los conocimientos, tienes contacto permanente con un zorro sabio milenario… ¿matemáticas? Vivo más allá de tu cuarta dimensión, no tienen secretos para mí. ¿Historia? Para mí son recuerdos, me cuesta tanto contestar esas preguntas como a ti recordar que comiste ayer. ¿Geografía? Me he recorrido el mundo entero en mis años de libertad. Y si preguntan algo que no sepa… tenemos al empollón de mi hermano songoku. Tienes una fuente de conocimiento total, un chakra casi infinito, veteranía en batalla… Creo que puedes permitirte relajarte en tu entrenamiento y centrarte en ti.**

- _Va… vale… me has convencido, pero… ¿Cómo lo hago? No he hecho algo así en mi vida…_ \- repuso el uzumaki, mientras entraba al fin en su sucio departamento. La idea no le parecía mala, por lo pronto se libraría de estudiar. Era tomar el camino fácil, pero realmente esos conocimientos y ese poder eran también suyos. No podían separarle de su chivato de pelaje rojo sin matarle, así que… no eran trampas y nunca le faltaría esa fuente de sabiduría. Eso sin contar que el rubio era una persona curiosa: había entrenado, luchado, se había relacionado… pero nunca había dejado de hacer las cosas, nunca había podido sentarse a contemplar el paisaje, dejar pasar el viento… si era la mitad de efectivo de lo que kurama le había expuesto, le atraía la idea, y mucho.

- **Por el momento, lo que te de la gana. Tú simplemente déjate llevar, céntrate en el presente y nada más. Olvídate de ser hokage, de Sakura, de tus estudios… solamente disfruta del sol y la brisa.** \- aconsejó el biju, también emocionado ante la perspectiva de animar al ojiazul y conseguir salir de ese bache sentimental y existencial en el que estaba.

Su jinchuriki era un héroe de guerra en tiempos de paz, y un amante no correspondido con mil medallas sin esfuerzo cuya recompensa parecía que sería ver a su amada en brazos de un maltratador con la personalidad de una chancla vieja… la vida no estaba siendo justa con un huérfano, maltratado, dolido y solitario joven que solo quería ser feliz, quizás fuese hora de dar un golpe encima de la mesa. De introducirse en las maravillas del "Fjaka".

* * *

 **Y fin del primer capítulo. Ya se que os dije que sería algo más de buen rollo y os habéis encontrado aquí con un doloroso desengaño amoroso y un uzumaki melancólico, pero ya lo dije en su día: hay que destruir si se quiere construir.**

 **Como veis, el NaruSaku se ha ido al cuerno en el primer capítulo, así como el naruhina, el naruino y el narutenten. Esta historia es nueva, busca dar algo fresco, no esas parejas requetetratadas. Con respecto a Sakura, NO comparto este enfoque del personaje. Está basado en 2 de los 700 capítulos de Naruto, concretamente en los dos últimos, que se cargaron a una kunoichi prometedora y madura y la hicieron una regresión a los doce años… tanto trabajo para que venga un puro estudio famoso por destrozar cada manga que toca y se cargue al personaje femenino protagonista para evitar meter a Sasuke en su caja de pino sin nombre que se merecía desde que su personaje se quedó sin motivación tras matar a itachi… en fin, la Sakura que veréis aquí será esa "Sakura", no la de verdad, aunque evolucionará con el tiempo. Quizás lo que haga Sasuke tendrá algo que ver. Pero en este capítulo no seáis muy duros con ella, no es mala persona, solo es ingenua y esta confusa. La vida a veces nos pilla sin madurar…**

 **El "malo" (porque en esta historia no voy a poner esas cosas épicas y esos megavillanos de manga con mil técnicas brutales… vamos, que no veréis al Chikara de Kitsune no Kibo) será el Uchiha, pero os adelanto que no habrá batallas ni nada. El fjaka es muy claro: no hay que hacer ni aspirar a nada, y Naruto lo va a seguir con fuerza. Es más, me va a salir un Naruto muy hippie me parece a mí…**

 **En el siguiente capítulo aparecerá la fémina del fic, y veremos a Naruto aplicando el fjaka. Se titula "No es tan fácil no hacer nada". Espero que os guste, nos leemos.**


	2. No es tan fácil no hacer nada

Cap2: No es tan fácil no hacer nada…

 **Buenas! Ya tenemos otro capitulo más. No lo voy a negar, iba a tardar un poco más, pero me ha animado ver tantos favs en apenas tres días, veo que hay ganas de narushion por aquí. Hoy tenemos a Naruto ya más relajado que en el capítulo anterior, ya puedo ponerle un poco de humor, y comienza a aparecer la coprotagonista de esta historia. La iba a poner a aparecer en el siguiente, pero tuve una buena idea y me dije, ¿por que no? Espero que os guste, recordad dejar alguna review si os ha gustado o si creéis que debería de cambiar algo o tenéis una buena idea, todo es bienvenido. Un saludo!**

 **Black998:** gracias! Es algo nuevo para mí, me he propuesto eliminar la épica y poner todo más mundano y natural, todo lo contrario que Kitsune no Kibo (mi otra gran obra). Espero que te guste lo del capítulo de hoy, comienza a moverse todo, un saludo!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

Obviamente, los personajes y el mundo Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo aportó la historia y entierro a boruto en lo más profundo del infierno para que no vuelva a salir. No autorizo el plagio de mis obras.

* * *

-Shikamaru… tengo que admitirlo… eres un maldito genio.- declaró un totalmente relajado Naruto.

Cualquiera que viese la escena se pensaría que ambos shinobi estaban de vacaciones en una playa paradisíaca. Pero Naruto y Shikamaru solo se encontraban en la azotea de la academia, tumbados boca arriba, tomando el sol y viendo las nubes, vestidos con sus tradicionales trajes shinobi pero con el aderezo de unas gafas de sol negras que Kami sabría de donde las habrían sacado. Hasta kurama, en el paisaje mental de Naruto, se encontraba sentado en una tumbona con unas gafas de sol similares, conectado a lo que sentía su cachorro para experimentar el mismo relax. El sol en su cara, la brisa en su piel… definitivamente, no había tomado una mala opción al seguir el Fjaka. Su cuerpo había perdido esa tensión de la semana pasada, cuando todavía rumiaba el rechazo de Sakura, y ahora le permitía ver más allá. Liberarse. Puede también que tuviese algo que ver que la joven le evitase como la peste, pero, lejos de ofenderse, Naruto solo lo aprovechó para dedicarse a sí mismo. Y, de paso, preguntarse por qué no lo había hecho mucho antes…

-Mira, esa nube parece Chouji usando su jutsu de expansión.- declaró Naruto, señalando una nube redonda con cuatro pequeños salientes parecidos a brazos y piernas y uno con dos picos que simbolizaba la cabeza.

-Otra vez te me vuelves a adelantar… que problemático…- contestó el nara, mientras suspiraba y seguía disfrutando del tiempo libre.

-La verdad es que no sé cómo lo hago, siempre he tenido mucha imaginación supongo…

- **Cierto gaki, el Orioke no jutsu pasará a la historia como el jutsu más creativo del mundo shinobi… espero que no lo enseñen en las academias como técnica de seducción.** \- le reconoció el bijuu, mientras bebía de un refresco con pajita. En serio, ¿de donde habían sacado todo eso?

- _Recuerda no subestimarlo… ya viste cómo le fue a kaguya…_

-Te envidio Naruto, no te haces una idea de lo bien que se vive de estudiante… exámenes un par de veces al año, y el resto a descansar… de ahí sale la imaginación, del tiempo libre…- le comentó el pelinegro

-¿tú qué ves en esas nubes?- preguntó con curiosidad el rubio, para luego dar un bostezo.

-En la de mi izquierda, a Temari echándome una bronca… en la de más arriba, a kakashi ordenándome algo… en la de la derecha, a Ino obligándome a llevar flores de su tienda…

-¿No te parece un poco raro que todas se correspondan con tus problemas?

-Ya, no lo había pensado…- suspiró Shikamaru.- pero es lo que me toca hacer, no lo que me apetece.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer? A parte de ver nubes digo…

-Te reirías…

-Prueba.- le reto el rubio.

-Como diga besarte, te lo estaré recordando hasta el día de tu muerte.- bromeó el Kitsune.

-Ser cajero en un supermercado.- Respondió el nara, arqueando las cejas Naruto por la sorpresa.- piénsalo: cero responsabilidad, solo pasar artículos por el lector de barras, decir el precio y cobrar…

-pensándolo así está bastante bien.- reconoció el rubio, arqueando ahora las cejas Shikamaru.

-Me sorprendes. Esperaba una de tus carcajadas estridentes y un "yo quiero ser mucho más, quiero ser hokage dattebayo"

-Ya ves… por el momento no aspiro a nada si te soy sincero, se vive mucho más tranquilo.- el pelinegro asintió como reconocimiento a que estaba en lo cierto.- es más, últimamente me está interesando mucho la jardinería.

-¿La jardinería? No te pega nada.

-Ya ves… año nuevo, vida nueva… me estoy aplicando mucho en el Fjaka.- reconoció orgulloso el ojiazul.

-¿te refieres a ese movimiento psicofisico en el que no aspiras ni haces nada? Yo lo intenté aplicar hace unos meses… Temari me dio con una sartén en la cabeza en cuanto me vio tumbado todo el día viendo nubes… ojalá hubiese un trabajo shinobi ideal para eso…

-¿Qué te parece de vigilantes de la entrada? A Izumo y Kotetsu se les ve muy bien, y supongo que algún día se jubilarán…- cuestionó el uzumaki, intentando ofrecer soluciones.

-Ya, les tengo mucha envidia… pero a ti y a mí jamás nos dejarían trabajar ahí… ¿te imaginas? De guardianes de la garita, el mayor estratega de konoha y heredero del clan nara, y el jinchuriki del kiuby y heredero del clan uzumaki. Sería un derroche de recursos…- Naruto maldijo por lo bajo, dandole la razón al genio nara… la vida era muy difícil cuando todo el mundo esperaba algo de ti sin preguntarte tu opinión. Un grito les despertó de su bello pasatiempo matutino.

-Por el amor de Kami… ¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo aquí?- preguntó un indignado Iruka.- Estoy consternado.

-Pues abríguese sensei, esta época es muy mala para los resfriados.- comentó un preocupado Naruto, mientras Iruka, Shikamaru, y hasta kurama, le miraban con los ojos abiertos y las cejas arqueadas por la incredulidad ante lo que acababan de oír.

-Emmm.- se intentó reponer el profesor.- ignoremos esto último… ¿No se supone que teníais clase de matemáticas?- abroncó el maestro, obteniendo un suspiro cansado del nara mientras Naruto seguía tomando el sol.

-Se supone, pero es que responde a todas las preguntas que le hago correctamente… ya hemos hecho todos los ejercicios de aquí a fin de año…

-¿Cómo? ¡Eso es imposible!- exclamó un incrédulo Iruka.- Conozco de sobra a Naruto, para él las matemáticas son un enemigo más peligroso que Madara Uchiha…

-Demuéstraselo Naruto…- contestó Shikamaru, mientras cerraba los ojos y seguía tomando el sol.

-El cuadrado de la hipotenusa es igual a la suma de los cuadrados de los catetos en un triángulo isósceles.- expuso el rubio despreocupadamente.

- **Rectángulo…** \- corrigió el bijuu legendario también sin estresarse.

-Eso, un triángulo rectángulo.- declaró en voz alta el ojiazul, para luego seguir tomando el sol mientras Iruka lo miraba como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza. Veía imposible que Naruto dijese todo eso sin morirse de una apoplejía.

-Na… Naruto… pe… pero como…

-Está claro que le ayuda Kurama, Iruka san…- aportó Shikamaru, cuya afilada mente había deducido que el rubio recibía ayuda externa cuando pasó de sacar ceros en los exámenes de prueba a matrículas de un día para otro.

-Naruto, ¡eso es trampa! Debes de aprenderlo por ti mismo.- le reprendió un decepcionado Iruka. No se explicaba cómo Naruto había optado por la vía fácil, él siempre había sido un luchador, partidario de hacer las cosas bien aunque costase más. Esto era tomar un atajo,

-No sé que problema puede haber..,- se excusó el rubio, ya girándose y levantándose ligeramente para hablar con el instructor.- Kurama y yo estamos siempre juntos, solo podré separarme de él si me matan, y ninguna norma de los exámenes a chuunin impide recibir esta clase de ayuda.

-Pero, Naruto...- continuó con tono condescendiente el maestro, intentando hacerle razonar.- ¿no crees que se trata de que logres las cosas por ti mismo?

-Ya hago las cosas por mí mismo, Iruka sensei. Manejo técnicas de ninjutsu de nivel S, mi taijutsu está entre los mejores de la aldea, soy sennin y tengo un bijuu que me hace inmune al genjutsu y me otorga suficiente chakra como para reforzar el frente entero de una guerra, ¿no cree que ya soy un ninja válido? La historia, las matemáticas… no son mi fuerte, pero creo que con kurama las cubro de sobra.- expuso coherentemente Naruto, mientras Iruka lo miraba ya completamente confuso y rendido. No tenía argumentos contra eso, el chico tenía razón. Solo había accedido al plan de kakashi porque también consideraba una buena idea mantenerlo ocupado, pero su nueva actitud dificultaba mucho la tarea.

-Veo que no me dejas más opción…- contestó con severidad el profesor.- al despacho del hokage.

-¿En serio? ¿Seis años después me envías de vuelta al despacho del director? Tengo dieciocho años ya…

-Me es indiferente.- contestó Iruka, que ya tenía muchas tablas para tratar con uzumaki Naruto.- al despacho ahora mismo, y le cuentas todo lo que has hecho.

Naruto, buscando evitar la confrontación, decidió rendirse a tiempo y marcharse hacia la torre hokage, mientras Iruka negaba con la cabeza con decepción y Shikamaru seguía contemplando nubes. Y por el camino, el rubio pensó en su vida actual. Era cierto que su forma más relajada de ver el mundo le estaba ayudando mucho a sobrellevar el estrés actual, pero aún así todavía sentía que le faltaba algo. Se levantaba por la mañana y en serio se esforzaba por vaciar su mente de preocupaciones, pero se descubría al poco rato víctima de un mal muy extendido: el aburrimiento. Y acababa haciendo sus ejercicios de siempre, solicitando alguna misión, incluso limpiando su apartamento sin la ayuda de clones. Actualmente, se podía comer perfectamente en la taza del retrete de lo limpio que lo había dejado. Y estaba claro que eso no era aplicar bien el Fjaka, kurama se lo había dejado claro, el rubio todavía aspiraba a muchas cosas: aspiraba a que llegasen los exámenes chuunin ya para dejar de estudiar, a que Sakura apareciese de golpe y le confesase su amor, a que kakashi se jubilase de golpe y le nombrasen hokage de inmediato… estaba clara una cosa: con tantos factores externos, no es tan fácil no hacer nada…

- **Cachorro, te noto distante.** \- interrumpió el zorro su debate mental, buscando ayudar a su jinchuriki.

- _No es nada kurama… es sólo que no me siento pleno… no sé…_

- **¿Acaso no te gusta aplicar el Fjaka? Cuidado, una mierda de perro al lado de tu pie derecho.** \- advirtió kurama, viendo venir el error de su contenedor.

- _Gracias kurama._ \- agradeció el rubio, esquivando la fatal trampa.- _no es eso… en serio que estoy relajado, me está viniendo muy bien esta tranquilidad. Es sólo que siento que todavía falta algo, que estamos haciendo algo mal…_ \- Naruto dio un potente salto con chakra, tomando en brazos a un descuidado niño que se había caído de cabeza de un árbol cercano, evitando el fatal desenlace. Lo posó en el suelo y lo miró con una sonrisa, mientras ese niño castaño de ojos marrones lo miraba con admiración.- _ten cuidado, que te podrías haber hecho daño._ \- le aconsejó el rubio al infante, obteniendo un asentimiento del joven antes de que se marchase a seguir jugando con sus amigos.

- **Joder mocoso, parece que tuvieses un imán para salvar vidas ajenas…** \- reconoció el bijuu, sorprendido porque siempre estuviese Naruto en el sitio adecuado y en el momento correcto. Y el ojiazul solo pudo asentir en reconocimiento: su lucha para salvar a Iruka, su combate contra haku, su batalla contra el Ichibi para salvar a Sakura, contra pain para salvar la aldea entera, su papel en la guerra para salvar el mundo entero… parecía tener un imán para los eventos importantes y para ser el héroe. Curioso, cuanto menos.- **y, respondiendo a tus dudas, el problema es que estás aplicando mal el Fjaka.**

- _¿mal? Pues dime qué hacer, yo no tengo ni idea…_

- **Si te soy sincero cachorro, no tengo ni la idea de qué hacer, esto también es nuevo para mí. Yo sólo lo vi ya aplicado, cuando hagoromo me separó del juubi junto a mis hermanos… pero le pregunte cuando era pequeño por ello y sé dónde nos podrían ayudar: en el templo donde mi padre aprendió esa filosofía.**

- _¿Y donde está? ¿Está muy lejos?_

- **Curiosamente, ya has estado allí… fue en el actual país del demonio.**

- _Ammm, es verdad, ya estuve allí…_ \- contestó el rubio mientras se tocaba el mentón con sus dedos índice y pulgar, recordando esa misión y a quien conoció allí. Era curioso, siempre que se acordaba de ella se animaba.- _podríamos ir a preguntarles, y de paso saludo a Shion chan._

- **¿Preguntarles? ¿Sin más? ¿No crees que quedaría raro aparecer y decir "hola, soy Naruto uzumaki, héroe de guerra, portador del grandioso, poderoso e impresionante kurama no Kitsune y vengo a que enseñéis a no hacer nada"? No creo que te dejen salir de aquí además…** \- cuestionó el zorro.

- _A veces, para comer el ramen, hay que cocer los fideos._ \- kurama miró al rubio con una gota de sudor en la nuca por lo modificado del dicho popular y lo estúpido de ese "a veces", mientras el ojiazul llegaba a la puerta del despacho de kakashi.- _tú déjamelo a mí, que tengo una idea…_ \- declaró, para luego dirigirse al hokage.- Yo, Kakashi sensei.

-Naruto- contestó el peliplateado, asomando con su máscara entre una montaña de papeles.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿No deberías estar en matemáticas con Shikamaru?

-Ya, pero ya hice todos los ejercicios y al parecer a Iruka no le gustó verme descansando…

-¿Me estás diciendo que has adquirido los conocimientos de matemáticas de años de formación de golpe en una semana?

-Y los de historia, geografía, ciencia…

-¿Estas recurriendo a kurama no?- dedujo con rapidez el peliplateado. Ni Shikamaru había conseguido esa proeza, estaba claro que el rubio contaba con ayuda externa-interna.

-Si, pero es que también son mis conocimientos, yo estoy unido a mi bijuu. Sería como pedirle a alguien que aprendiese algo de nuevo ya sabiéndolo…

-Pero Naruto, ese no es el objetivo de esto, el objetivo no es solo que adquieras esos conocimientos necesarios para ser hokage, es que te esfuerces, trabajes duro…

-Sinceramente, kakashi sensei… creo que nadie ha trabajado más duro en esta aldea que yo.- declaró el rubio, pero justo en ese momento apareció tras el ventanal rock lee saltando de azotea en azotea con el cuerpo al revés y sosteniéndose únicamente con los brazos mientras hablaba de dar diez vueltas más a la aldea, mientras Naruto y kakashi lo miraban con dos gigantescas gotas de sudor en la nuca.- Bueno, lee puede ser, pero nadie más, dattebayo.

-¿y entonces qué hacemos Naruto?- preguntó el hokage, intentando hallar una solución. Los exámenes chuunin eran en unos meses, quizás pudiese asignarle un par de misiones sencillas para que aplicase esos conocimientos "adquiridos" y así tenerle ocupado. Notaba a su ex alumno disperso, como si tuviese su motivación en otra parte.

-Pues querría pedirle un favor…- comenzó a exponer el ojiazul, obteniendo la plena atención del hatake.- querría permiso para salir de la aldea unos meses.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó un aterrado kakashi. ¿Salir de la aldea unos meses, teniendo en cuenta que en esos momentos todas las naciones ninja querían reclutarlo? Provocaría un conflicto internacional: kages del consejo gokage enfrentándose, daimyos confabulando, y kakashi en medio de todo… una nueva guerra mundial shinobi… Eso sin contar el riesgo de deserción… como uzumaki Naruto se fuese durante su mandato, Tsunade sama le colgaría de las pelotas… Aún con todo, el ninja copia se imaginaba cuál era el motivo, ya le habían informado de la discusión entre sus dos ex alumnos.- ¿No tendrá esto que ver con Sakura verdad?

-No le voy a negar que ella ha sido el… deti… dete… detonante, eso, detonante.- comentó el rubio tras ser asistido por el Kitsune. El vocabulario elaborado era muy traicionero.- pero no es la causa. Kakashi sensei, quiero ver mundo, quiero alejarme de aquí un tiempo y encontrar una motivación. Y creo que en el país del demonio pueden ayudarme.

-Naruto… no puedo autorizarte una salida por tiempo indefinido…

-Pero al teme si, ¿no?- repuso sagazmente Naruto.

-Sabes que lo de Sasuke es diferente.- intentó excusarse el peliplateado.

-No lo es tanto: kakashi sensei, no estoy cómodo en esta aldea. La única diferencia entre él y yo, a parte del vestuario y de que a uno parece dársele todo lo que quiere sin reclamarle nada a cambio.- recriminó de forma velada el uzumaki, obteniendo silencio de kakashi. Era cierto que estaban siendo un tanto injustos con Naruto… la vida estaba siendo injusta realmente, toda su existencia batallando para verse ahora sin reconocimiento profesional, sin amor, y con todos sus amigos rehaciendo sus vidas sin él…- es que yo no estoy cómodo por mí mismo, no por odio al resto o razones perversas. Sólo necesito encontrarme, eso es todo, y creo que el país del demonio me pueden ayudar.- Naruto, viendo que el hokage estaba todavía reticente, decidió jugar su última carta.- Tengo entendido que los exámenes chuunin son en medio año ¿no? Hagamos una apuesta: deme permiso para ausentarme con cualquier misión absurda hasta esa fecha y cuando vuelva aprobaré todo con la mejor nota y todos los kage votaréis por unanimidad mi ascenso, sin paliativos.- el hokage se mantuvo pensativo, analizando la propuesta.

-¿y si no lo logras?

-Si no lo logro, estaré un año entero estudiando sin ausentarme jamás de las clases ni recurrir a kurama para nada. Y piense en esto: de paso podría comprarle la edición platino del libro de ero sennin que acaba de publicarse. Creo que solo la venden en las pequeñas naciones del este y usted no tiene tiempo para ir allí…- comentó el rubio, dando un respingo el hatake. Joder, necesitaba ese libro, venía con ilustraciones, comentarios del autor, entrevistas con las actrices que harían la película… se encontraba cada día batallando contra sí mismo para encontrar una excusa absurda y enviar a sus mejores anbu a conseguir ese libro, pero eso sería abusar de su cargo. No, necesitaba una misión como excusa, y ese jinchuriki había dado en el clavo.

-Está bien Naruto. Te asignaré una importantísima misión de clase S, adquirir un valioso tomo de sabiduría ancestral en el país del demonio, será una misión ultrasecreta de la que sólo me informarás a mi en persona.- declaró kakashi con una clara ansiedad.- y, cuando vuelvas y veas que el camino que has tomado en tu aprendizaje no es el correcto, estudiarás como debe de ser.- el hatake estaba confiado. Nadie, salvo Shikamaru y su padre, habían pasado esas pruebas con tales notas. Era imposible, había preguntas puestas a propósito para fallar sobre conocimientos que ni Sakura haruno había adquirido.

-O aprobaré y usted verá que me había subestimado… le recuerdo que nunca he perdido una apuesta.-repuso el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna.

Mientras, en el interior de un gran templo del país del demonio, una mujer de unos dieciocho años se entrevistaba con un hombre de unos treinta en una estancia privada. La belleza de la mujer era arrebatadora: un pelo rubio suave muy largo, hasta la parte baja de la espalda, peinado con un flequillo recto y recogido en una coleta baja; una túnica de color blanco con rebordes púrpuras y dorados que, aún por lo holgado, no era capaz de ocultar la hermosa figura de la joven, con unas hermosas curvas y grandes pechos; y unos ojos violeta con iris más oscuro acompañados de unos labios carnosos. Y esa parecía ser la causa por la cual ese hombre, un individuo elegante, vestido con un traje de fina confección de color azul marino con camisa blanca y corbata roja, pelo castaño muy oscuro y una cuidada y recortada barba, se entrevistaba con ella. Aoki kagawa, un importante político de Hi no kuni, había puesto sus ojos en la bella sacerdotisa, y tenía intención de desposarse con ella. Su belleza le había cautivado, aunque no iba a negar que esa habilidad para ver el futuro podía ser otra de las razones para desposarla: si pudiese adelantar cada jugada de sus enemigos, sería daimyo antes del invierno.

-Entonces, Shion sama… ¿qué le parece mi propuesta de matrimonio?- preguntó el hombre, mientras disimuladamente captaba el perfume de la fémina. Olía a incienso dulce, le gustaba.

-Kagawa sama, me siento muy halagada por su propuesta, y no voy a negar que el consejo de mi país ve con muy buenos ojos su donación al templo y a la nación.- expuso diplomáticamente la joven.- pero mi respuesta es no.- finalizó, con una suave sonrisa, mientras el hombre era incapaz de asimilar ese rechazo.

-¿Cómo dice?- preguntó con ira contenida el hombre. ¿Él, un importante e influyente consejero del daimyo del país del fuego, con cientos de conquistas a sus espaldas y una riqueza que tardaría diez vidas en gastar, rechazado como un vulgar vendedor? Esa sacerdotisa iba a aceptar esa propuesta, por lo civil o por lo criminal.- Le ruego que lo reconsidere y no me obligue a tomar medidas más drásticas, Shion sama. Es por todos bien sabido que su nación depende mucho del comercio con la nación del fuego, sería una lástima que se dictasen nuevos aranceles…- amenazó sutilmente, sutileza que fue captada de inmediato por la sacerdotisa, que a pesar de todo no borraba esa suave sonrisa.

-Sería una lástima si, como también lo sería que en el país del fuego se enterasen de sus negocios paralelos con esclavistas y tratantes de blancas, ¿no cree?- el hombre se quedo paralizado ante la revelación. ¿Cómo sabia…?- le recuerdo que soy adivina, Kagawa sama, mi trabajo es ver lo que otro no pueden ver. Pero no es solamente esa la razón de mi rechazo. También influye el que me vaya a poner los cuernos con más de un centenar de mujeres… Midori, Ayumi, Ai, Maiko, Nozomi… ¿sigo?- Aoki trago grueso, al reconocer nombres de varias de sus actuales amantes en esa lista, e incluso los de futuros objetivos.- Eso sin contar sus diez hijos ilegítimos que amenazaran el legado de nuestros hipotéticos hijos en común, su reiterado abandono de mi persona para irse de juerga con gente de dudosa reputación… incluso un par de veces me pegará cuando se lo recrimine. Le repito: lo sé todo. Así que haremos lo siguiente: el país del demonio le agradece su generosa contribución, que será destinada a los orfanatos de la nación, y hará como si esta conversación no hubiese tenido lugar, ¿le parece bien?- preguntó la rubia, sin borrar su sonrisa todavía, obteniendo un asentimiento atemorizado del hombre.- bien, uno de mis asistentes le acompañará a la salida, yo tengo que excusarme. Ha sido un placer, Kagawa sama.

El hombre, todavía aturdido por la tunda que le había dado una niña de dieciocho años, salió en silencio de la habitación, seguido de un diligente asistente del templo, mientras una mujer de la edad de Shion, castaña de pelo corto y con una túnica menos elaborada, ayudaba a la suma sacerdotisa a levantarse de esos incómodos asientos a ras de suelo. Esa túnica ceremonial era más una tortura que un símbolo de poder, parecía un gusano en su capullo a veces…

-Es una lástima… era un hombre muy guapo.- declaró la asistente, mientras Shion negaba con la cabeza.

-No me gusta ese color de pelo… ni esos ojos… y odio las barbas…- contestó, acordándose del auténtico dueño de su corazón sacándola del lago donde se cayó el día que se conocieron.

-Lo dicho, una lástima. ¿Quién iba a pensar que alguien aparentemente encantador pudiese ser… así?

-Desconfía de los animales pequeños Ran… son los más peligrosos.- aconsejó Shion, mientras se aproximaba a su escritorio para comenzar a trabajar.

Justo en ese momento, una visión atacó con fuerza a la suma sacerdotisa, cuyos ojos se iluminaron con figuras de rombos que giraban con fluidez en sus iris, revelando que el don ancestral de predecir el futuro estaba trabajando. Shion se encontró en la sala principal de su templo, solo que todo parecía mucho más antiguo. Frente a ella, una mujer rubia con sus mismos ojos, que identificó como una suma sacerdotisa de su orden por su vestimenta y la tiara que simbolizaba su cargo, se encontraba hablando con un extraño individuo. Sus ropas consistían en una túnica blanca con rebordes negros y capucha, y unas sandalias ajadas por el uso. Su piel tenía un tono grisáceo, que contrastaba con su cabello castaño y corto y su perilla del mismo color. Pero, lo más llamativo eran sus ojos: dos ojos púrpuras anillados, el famoso rinnegan. Como buena diplomática y suma sacerdotisa del templo del país del demonio, Shion pudo distinguir a su vístante más célebre hasta la fecha: Hagoromo ototsuki, el creador del ninshu. Era una visión del pasado, algo poco común.

-¿Y bien, joven viajero, qué se le ofrece?- preguntó la suma sacerdotisa de aquel entonces, su antepasado.

-Suma sacerdotisa de este templo, busco consejo…- declaró hagoromo.

-¿Consejo sobre tus técnicas, sobre una decisión política, sobre tu muerte…?

-No. Sólo busco consejo sobre mi vida… o sobre la forma de enfocarla más bien. He viajado por el mundo, ayudado a miles de personas, salvado incontables vidas… pero siento en mi un vacío, algo que me oprime, y quisiera encontrar el modo de arreglarlo…

-Entiendo…- contestó la sacerdotisa, mientras se levantaba de su trono y miraba al ototsuki más de cerca.- Deseas solventar tus propios problemas ahora que ya has solventado los de otros… siento en ti confusión, ira…

-Lógico, si se tiene en cuenta que tuve que encerrar a mi madre de por vida en la luna tras esta matar a mi padre, esclavizar a la humanidad e intentar matarme usando a mi hermano pequeño como un títere…

-Emmm, cierto, es lógico.- contestó con sorpresa la suma sacerdotisa. Joder, este hombre si que lo había tenido difícil.- pero lo que más noto en ti es cansancio, cansancio unido a desidia… estás cansado de sentir el mundo sobre tus hombros, y quieres cambiar eso.- Hagoromo asintió. Ahora el sorprendido era él.- bien, puede que tengamos una solución… ¿has oído hablar del Fjaka?

-Esto… no… ¿es una comida?

-No… no es una comida…- contestó con una gota de sudor en la nuca la sacerdotisa.- acompáñame y te lo explicaré.- añadió la mujer rubia, mientras tomaba el brazo del ototsuki con elegancia y se dirigía a los jardines del templo. Aunque, de pronto se frenó y miro detrás de ella, justo donde estaba Shion, con sus ojos exactamente iguales que los de la rubia joven. La estaba viendo, ella había enviado esa visión.- Pero antes de irnos, recuerda ayudar personalmente a quien te recuerde lo que acabas de ver.- finalizó la sacerdotisa mayor, asintiendo con sorpresa la joven ante esa orden. Mientras, hagoromo arqueó una ceja con extrañeza al ver a la rubia hablar con una pared.

-¿Sueles hablar sola a menudo?- preguntó, deshaciéndose la visión y retornando Shion a su habitación, con una preocupada Ran a su lado, atenta por si tenía que sujetarla.

-Mi señora, ¿Qué ha visto? ¿Debemos de prepararnos para un ataque?- preguntó atemorizada. La última vez que Shion había tenido una visión tan potente, Moryo, el demonio de mil cabezas, había atacado el país.

-No no, tranquila… es otra cosa…- se excusó la Sacerdotisa, tranquilizando a la joven.- Ran, cancela todas mis entrevistas privadas, solo hablaré con quien acceda a verse conmigo en la sala principal. Viene alguien importante…

* * *

 **Y final. Hala, ya están enfocadas ambas historias para encontrarse. Lo dicho, está historia será más minimalista, no tendrá complicadas tramas de conspiraciones o enemigos invencibles que obliguen al mundo a aliarse. Es sólo Naruto con una nueva filosofía de vida y lejos de konoha. Tengo que reconocer que también lo hago en clave de parodia de mi otra obra, si la habéis leído comenzaréis a reconocer patrones o personajes compartidos (todos secundarios, no os preocupéis, no es necesario leer Kitsune no Kibo para leer esto, solo quiero reírme un poco de mí mismo xD)**

 **En cuanto al capítulo, espero haberos arrancado alguna risa. Tenéis esa conversación con Shikamaru (la conducta del nada está basada en la de Kevin Spacey en "American beauty"), la razon de kakashi para dejar al rubio salir de konoha (icha icha! Acaso esperabais otra razón de kakashi?) o esa habilidad de Shion de echar la bronca a sus posibles parejas por mujeres con las que ni tan siquiera se han acostado. Lo dicho, es humor y romance, y soy nuevo en esto, espero que os guste.**

 **Como veis, mi enfoque de Naruto tb es diferente, mucho más inocente. Quiero hacer algo diferente a ese Naruto más maduro de KnK. Suerte que tiene a kurama para ayudar, ojalá tuviese yo a ese bijuu...**

 **En el siguiente capítulo, comienza el viaje del rubio, con un encuentro cómico, una mala decisión y un encuentro final. Se llamara "Naruto... el país del demonio esta por allí..."**


	3. Naruto, es por allí

Cap3: Naruto… el país del demonio está por allí…

 **Bueno, un poco más de Fjaka, que ya lo echaba de menos :D 21 favs ya, no me esperaba tan buena acogida con menos de 10000 palabras y solo día capítulos, me alegra equivocarme! hoy tenemos el hilarante viaje del rubio de camino al país del demonio, ¿que le ocurrirá? ¿Se enfrentará a grandes enemigos? ¿Como se tomará Sakura su viaje? ¿Encontrará el país del demonio? Hoy lo veréis!**

 **Kitsunaro64:** la palabra serio tiene poca cabida en este fic, es un fic de humor, el objetivo es que te rías XD a ver, me lo tomo con calma, pero el guión de esta historia ya lo tengo, solo necesito un poco más de miga en el capítul ya estará entera preparada. Espero que lo disfrutes, un saludo!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

Obviamente, los personajes y el mundo Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo aportó la historia y entierro a boruto en lo más profundo del infierno para que no vuelva a salir. No autorizo el plagio de mis obras.

* * *

-Entonces te ha quedado claro, ¿no konohamaru?- preguntó un realmente preocupado Naruto.

-Si nii chan…- contestó con hastío el joven Sarutobi.

Naruto contempló con duda al joven ninja y suspiró. Iba a estar ausente unos cuantos meses, y eso implicaba que tendría que dejar a alguien velando por la seguridad de su apartamento. Se lo había preguntado a Shikamaru, pero el nara contestó que era muy problemático, aunque había barajado el aceptar para tener un escondite donde no le encontrase temari. Pero al final lo había rechazado, esa mujer era como un halcón, nada escapaba de su vista. Sai se había excusado torpemente, alegando que sus ocupaciones de jounin y su trabajo de esclavo en la florería yamanaka le tenían absorbido; y kakashi le había echado del despacho en cuanto le sugirió que se pasase de vez en cuando a regar las plantas, todo con una vena bien marcada en la frente que le recordó muchísimo a Tsunade oba chan y gritándole que era el maldito hokage y que como se atrevía a pedirle eso. Ni que le hubiese pedido fregar los baños… realmente eso no pudo añadirlo a la petición si era sincero, y menos mal que no lo hizo, si no el Hatake le hubiese ahorcado en la plaza de la villa. Así que, agotadas sus opciones, solo pudo recurrir a su incondicional, adolescente y saco de hormonas hermano pequeño adolescente, que accedió muy entusiasta, demasiado para la tranquilidad del rubio.

- **Este chico tiene más peligro que tú en un buffet libre de ramen…** \- comentó el zorro, viendo venir la tragedia y obteniendo el asentimiento del rubio.

-Repítemelo otra vez, anda…- pidió el ojiazul, casi rogándole al cielo que lo que sospechaba no fuese cierto…

-Regar tus plantas, darle una pequeña limpieza a la casa de vez en cuando y no romperte nada…- recitó de memoria el castaño mientras se acomodaba su característica bufanda.

-Y lo más importante…

-Y nada de fiestas… no sé porque dudas de mi nii chan, si no te he dado razones para dudar de mi…- contestó indignado el sarutobi.

-Llámalo intuición… el ambiente enrarecido, tu mirada esquiva, una sensación en mi estómago, que udon este entrando en mi piso a escondidas con una bolsa llena de botellas de cristal…- repuso con pesadez el rubio, mientras un descubierto udon se ajustaba las gafas y le ofrecía una penosa excusa sobre que eran botellas de agua de una marca muy rara.

En fin, no tenía tiempo para hacer otra cosa que rogar a Kami para que siguiese en pie el edificio a su vuelta y para que dentro de nueve meses no tuviese un ahijado de pelo castaño… se dispuso con rapidez a visitar el hogar de sus padres antes de iniciar su viaje. La mansión namikaze, un lugar abandonado durante casi dos décadas, lleno de recuerdos de lo que seguramente habría sido una familia feliz si no hubiese golpeado la tragedia tan duramente a los uzumaki namikaze. Tras desconectar los sellos de seguridad que evitaban el asalto de extraños, entró con algo de temor al que estaba destinado a ser su hogar el día de su concepción. La casa todavía conservaba las antiguas fotos de una mujer pelirroja embarazada y un hombre rubio con su traje de hokage, fotos que el uzumaki iba a recuperar para poder sentir cerca a su familia durante el viaje. Esas instantáneas no iban a acumular polvo ni un minuto más. Pero su visita no tenía solo un objetivo sentimental, el rubio también iba a reclamar algo muy importante para su formación: los rollos de fuinjutsu del clan uzumaki y el pergamino de la técnica estrella de yondaime hokage, el **hirashin no jutsu**. El rubio se había jugado muchísimo en su apuesta con el hokage, debía de aprobar el examen chuunin con la máxima puntuación, y para ello debería de estudiar y entrenar, así que era el momento de ampliar su escaso repertorio de jutsus con su herencia familiar y ser digno de recibir los apellidos uzumaki y namikaze.

Tras recoger los pergaminos, y dejar algunos clones para dar una limpieza al lugar y evitar así que acumulase más polvo, el ojiazul se apresuró en empacar sus cosas y dirigirse a la salida de la aldea. Era mitad de la mañana de un día laborable, cualquiera pensaría que no tenía razón para darse prisa viendo la hora, pero el rubio quería evitar como fuese una cosa: ver a Sakura. Es más, la opción más lógica para vigilar su apartamento era la ojijade, pero el rubio entonces habría tenido que explicar que se ausentaría por bastante tiempo, y temía que su voluntad flaquease en algún momento. Lo cierto es que estaba mentalizado para superar sus sentimientos por la haruno, pero no quería tentar a la suerte. Primero tendría que solventar esa sensación de vacío que le empujaba a salir de la aldea, y después ya afrontaría ese problema. Era cobarde irse sin despedirse, si, pero muy efectivo y beneficioso para ambos. Eso suponiendo que a Sakura le importase su marcha, que no las tenía todas consigo viendo como le había evitado esta última semana.

Llegó a la puerta de la aldea y suspiró emocionado. Una nueva aventura comenzaba, una que le hacía sentirse fuerte, decidido. Se veía preparado, capaz de comerse el mundo, así que dirigió su característico gesto de sonreír guiñando un ojo y levantando un pulgar a los confundidos guardias de la garita, y se dirigió hacia su destino, allí donde el sol nacía. Cualquiera que viese la estampa hablaría de un viaje legendario, un guerrero de infinito poder dirigiéndose al horizonte con el sol esperándole, el viento arrastrando las hojas, su porte decidida…

- **Naruto…** \- interrumpió el momento el legendario Kitsune, con una gota de sudor en su nuca.- **… el país del demonio esta por allí…** \- advirtió, señalando al oeste. Vale, puede que el rubio no estuviese tan preparado…

Tras este pequeño lapsus, el rubio inicio su camino, vestido con una capa de viaje marrón que ocultaba su característico chandal naranja y negro. Le esperaban unas dos semanas como mínimo hasta el país del demonio, semanas en las que atravesaría grandes montañas e inmensos bosques, unas semanas ideales para fortalecer su físico y empezar a practicar fuinjutsu bajo la tutela de kurama, que se había pasado casi siglo y medio contemplando a grandes kunoichi uzumaki, concretamente a mito y a kushina uzumaki, practicando ese noble arte. Y era un requisito necesario para aprender luego a usar la técnica estrella de su padre, que requería además una preparación física intensa para que el cuerpo soportase la velocidad de la luz del relámpago amarillo sin quebrarse o doblarse. Durante el trayecto el uzumaki llevaría sellos de gravedad para preparar el cuerpo de manera más eficiente, los sellos más sencillos de hacer, y además se dispuso bajo la vigilancia de kurama unos sellos de camuflaje de chakra, sellos que le permitirían realizar el viaje sin ser perseguido por bandas de criminales o kages necesitados de la pericia del uzumaki para una misión impostergable de la que dependiese el mundo. No no, en este viaje, solo estaba Naruto, su sentido del deber se había quedado en la aldea. Incluso había dejado su bandana guardada, para evitar cualquier molestia profesional. Pero, al parecer, los problemas le perseguían, como pudo comprobar al llegar a un puente cercano a la nación de la hierba…

-Alto.- le ordenó un tipo mal encarado, de pelo negro y sucio y ropas sucias, que custodiaba la entrada del puente.- Este puente me pertenece. Si quieres pasar tendrás que darme todo lo que tengas.

-¿y si no quiero?- preguntó divertido el uzumaki, viendo lo burdo y obvio de la trampa. Nada más acabar de preguntar, otros tres individuos aparecieron a su espalda, todos armados con hachas y garrotes, mientras que el moreno líder sacaba una espada sucia de entre sus ropas.

-Si no quieres, nos darás tus cosas y tu vida. No intentes ninguna tontería, sabemos que no eres ninja, no tienes chakra, y estás desarmado y rodeado.

- _creo que los sellos de camuflaje de chakra funcionan ¿no?_ \- preguntó un divertido Naruto a kurama, mientras contemplaba a esos incautos.

- **Eso parece… tu maestro pervertido de los sapos los usaba continuamente para evitar que la hokage de las ubres por pechos le encontrase, me fijé durante vuestro viaje de entrenamiento… bien, dales una lección anda, así practicas.** \- sugirió un también divertido bijuu. No había conocido en sus milenios de existencia una banda criminal con tal mala suerte como a estos individuos.

-¿Vosotros no sabéis quién soy verdad?- preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna, mientras se triscaba los dedos de las manos.

-Eres hombre muerto por lo que veo.- contestó con altivez el líder.- chicos, demostrémosle quién manda.- ordeno mientras todos sus compinches se arrojaban sobre Naruto. La pelea, si a eso se le podía llamar así, duró escasamente tres minutos, de los que dos se dedicó Naruto a esquivar entre carcajadas los torpes ataques de esos individuos. Tras acabar, los cuatro bandidos estaban en el suelo, quejándose de mil golpes, algunos con huesos fracturados, aunque milagrosamente todos vivos.

-Os diré mi nombre, ahora que estáis calmados.- comenzó a exponer el rubio, sentado sobre las espaldas del sufriente líder mientras esbozaba cuatro sellos simples del clan uzumaki.- mi nombre es Naruto uzumaki, no sé si os suena.- los lamentos de terror de los maleantes le indicaron que le conocían.- bien, veo que si. Entonces os preguntaréis, ¿Por qué seguimos vivos? Resulta que no me gusta matar. No, en serio, yo veo el ser ninja más como ser un policía o un bombero, estamos para ayudar. Y resulta que soy usuario de chakra natural, que me permite saber si sois malas personas. Os felicito, no sois lo peor que me he encontrado, así que os voy a dejar aquí.- anunció el jinchuriki, mientras pegaba uno de esos sellos que estaba esbozando en la espalda de cada criminal.- con estos sellos de gravedad que os impedirán moveros. Es un puente concurrido, supongo que pasara alguien en un día o dos y os encontrará. Dejaré una nota explicando lo que habéis hecho y las autoridades decidirán, mientras tanto, esperemos que no aparezca ningún ciervo… creo que es su época de celo, y ya sabéis… en tiempo de guerra, todo agujero es trinchera…- todos los bandidos lo miraron con terror, prefiriendo la muerte a ese terrible momento.

El uzumaki, desoyendo sus súplicas, reanudó su marcha con una sonrisa. Maleantes a él, por favor… incluso recogió todas sus ganancias saqueadas y las entregó en la comisaría del siguiente pueblo, avisando de que les había dejado a los cuatro esperando a que alguien les quitase los sellos en el puente que se encontraba al este. Los guardias de esa población, ignorando su identidad, lo miraron con asombro, no en vano era una banda criminal muy peligrosa y escurridiza, y ese niño de apenas dieciocho años los había vencido sin un rasguño. Si ellos supiesen lo que había vencido antes… el resto del viaje fue más o menos tranquilo, exceptuando algún intento de asalto más de otras bandas de saqueadores. En serio, ¿el uzumaki tendría algún cartel que invitase a los problemas o era todo casualidad? Era como si el destino quisiese que ayudase al mundo… en fin, tras dos largas semanas, Naruto se dispuso sobre la cumbre de una alta montaña del país del demonio, viendo a lo lejos su destino, con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro mientras el viento hacia ondear su cabello rubio como en una película. El héroe había culminado su viaje, ahora le esperaban grandes desafíos, quizás incluso nuevos rivales, todo en su nueva motivación: aprender a no hacer nada.

-Bueno…- declaró al aire, queriendo sumarle epicidad al momento.- ha sido un largo viaje, pero al fin hemos llegado kurama.

- **Gaki, ahora que lo pienso… ¿te acordaste de reactivar los sellos de defensa del hogar namikaze antes de marcharte?** \- preguntó el zorro, obteniendo una mueca de confusión del uzumaki mientras lo pensaba. Si se le había olvidado, cualquiera podría entrar ahí y hacerse con los secretos de su familia, ocupar su casa, hacerse con información privilegiada…

Un ligero tic reveló al Kitsune lo que ya sabía: a Naruto se le había olvidado hacerlo. Apretando los labios, y en un completo y sepulcral silencio, descendió de la montaña rumbo al este, de vuelta a konoha, maldiciendo internamente las dos semanas gastadas inútilmente. Llegó a la villa cansado, desmoralizado y de mal humor, tanto que ni dirigió palabra a los confundidos guardias, un mal humor que aumentó aún más cuando un cartel llegó volando para aterrizar en su cara. " _Bacanal en casa del gran héroe de la hoja, entrada 10 Ryus, NO ES UNA FIESTA, ES UNA BACANAL, RECORDAD_ ". Maldijo la estupidez de su hermano pequeño adoptivo en cincuenta idiomas, algunos incluso sin conocerlos supuestamente, y se dirigió al complejo namikaze a cumplir su tarea cuanto antes. Ya tendría tiempo de abroncar a ese traidor de bufanda, de momento había teñido suerte y no se había cruzado con Sakura. Puede que sólo hubiese perdido el tiempo y no la cabeza o algo peor…

-Na… ¿Naruto?- oyó a su espalda. Maldita sea, reconocería esa voz hasta dormido…

-Sa… Sakura ch…- no pudo completar el saludo, cuando la pelirrosada le dio tal golpe que salió volando varios metros, atravesando un par de vallas de madera ante la mirada aterrorizada de los viandantes. Cuando Naruto se levantó de entre los escombros, se encontró con una imagen salida del mismo makai: Sakura rabiosa, con sus ojos brillando con fría furia, acercándose a él a paso lento. Vale, al menos sabía que se había enterado de su cobarde huida y que eso la había enfadado. Punto para la pelirrosada.

-Uzumaki Naruto, ¿te parece normal irte sin tan siquiera despedirte de tu amiga?- preguntó una dolida Sakura. Vale que le había estado evitando, pero joder, si se iba a ir en un viaje de mínimo medio año debería de haberla avisado al menos. Se sentía mal, enfadada.. ¿Cómo podía ese baka rubio hacerla eso? Era su mejor amigo…

-Sa… Sakura chan… no, no quería molestarte… supuse que querías espacio y…

-¿espacio? ¿Y por eso te vas al otro extremo del continente? Me dijiste que seriamos amigos pasase lo que pasase, y de pronto me entero por kakashi que te vas medio año, ¿lo ves normal?- le recriminó la haruno, con los ojos humedecidos.

-Lo… lo siento, Sakura chan… entiende que es difícil para mí…- se intentó excusar el rubio, acercándose a abrazar a la haruno, que tras un pequeño tirón dejó de oponer resistencia y se dejó envolver. La sorprendía, se sentía… bien… creía que ese sentimiento se debía hace tiempo a estar lejos de su amor, una especie de apoyo emocional temporal, pero ahora supuestamente no lo necesitaba. Entonces… ¿Por qué la afectó tanto la marcha sin despedirse del rubio? ¿Y por qué se sonrojaba ahora?

-Na… Naruto… ¿me odias?- preguntó, temiendo una respuesta afirmativa. Pero el uzumaki sólo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sonrió.

-Soy incapaz de eso, Sakura chan. Solo entiéndeme, necesito encontrarme a mí mismo. Llevo toda mi vida viviendo para otros, y ahora quiero intentar hacerlo para mí ya que la guerra ha acabado…

-¿Te… te pasa por mi?- preguntó la pelirrosada, sintiéndose culpable. Era la primera vez que no veía un Naruto decidido, que le veía dudar en su rumbo.- ¿y si te pido que te quedes para que lo arreglemos?

-Sakura chan…- contestó enternecido Naruto. Adoraba esa faceta tsundere de Sakura: de lanzarle como un pelele al aire de un puñetazo, a llorar envuelta en sus brazos. Pero sabía que Sakura no iba a darle lo que el quería, así que contraatacó con otra pregunta.- ¿podrías llegar a verme como algo más que un amigo?

-Naruto…- Sakura volvió a revolverse incómoda, como en un dejavú. Pero la extrañó que una parte de ella estuviese a gusto entre esos brazos. Aún así, la imagen de Sasuke prometiéndola volver volvió a su mente, y la determinó a contestar.- No… yo… yo quiero a Sasuke kun.

-Entonces déjame libre.- pidió Naruto, sorprendiendo a Sakura por la entereza con la que afrontó el problema.- no te sientas culpable, has elegido y te deseo de verdad que hayas acertado. Si por algo luché al traer a Sasuke de vuelta, fue para darte el mundo que tú quieres. Ahora me toca buscar mi mundo.

Sakura asintió, contemplando a Naruto con otros ojos. Le veía más maduro, más cabal que hacía una semana. ¿Qué habría pasado en su cabeza? A pesar del desengaño amoroso, no le veía mal, le veía esperanzado, como si quisiese afrontar un nuevo reto y aclarar las cosas le hubiese ayudado. Le alegraba eso, pero también revolvía a una parte de su ser. Una parte que recordaba todos los buenos ratos con el uzumaki. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado?

-Bueno…- comentó la kunoichi intentando romper el hielo, tras separarse del abrazo un tanto incómoda.- no me digas que has vuelto tras dos semanas por hablar conmigo…

-Realmente no…- contestó el rubio, frotándose nervioso la nuca y arrancando un ligero tic de molestia en la pelirrosada. Igual que cuando le preguntó si la veía más guapa tras su viaje con ese pervertido, hacía ya años… ese baka seguía siendo un baka en lo que a mujeres se refiere…- vine para reactivar los sellos de defensa del complejo uzumaki namikaze, que se me olvidó hacerlo cuando me fui…

-Naruto… Sabes que esos sellos no necesitan reactivarse, que lo hacen automáticamente en cuanto el hogar queda vacío, ¿no?- preguntó una extrañada pelirrosada. No podía ser tan baka Naruto… El rubio, tras oír esa revelación, se quedó congelado, en completo silencio. Un ligero temblor de rabia recorrió su espina dorsal, y se dirigió a su paraje mental. Allí, el Kitsune tornó su expresión de una seria mirada de superioridad a la sonrisa más zorruna de su vida, mientras contenía las carcajadas.

- **Con lo bien que me lo he pasado en nuestro viaje, ¿Qué esperabas? Así de paso te despedías de la chiquilla…** \- se excusó entre risas, mientras Naruto barajaba seriamente cometer un "bijucidio".

Mientras, en su oficina, el rokudaime hokage se estiró en su escritorio, totalmente tenso. Irónicamente, la montaña de papeles no era la causa de su tensión, era otra, una mucho más apremiante para el peliplateado. Maldita sea, la edición platino de icha icha era un jodido éxito. Nuevas historias, nuevos enredos amorosos, nuevos conflictos existenciales donde la única solución era expresarse empleando la pasión y el cuerpo desnudo. Y él no la tenía, Maldita sea, era el jodido hokage de konoha y no la tenia… pero confiaba en que eso cambiase pronto. Su mejor ninja, un portento en las artes shinobi en el que confiaba ciegamente, había partido hace un mes hacia el país del demonio, y ya debería de haber cumplido su objetivo. Seguro que ahora su preciado libro estaba de camino en una baliza diplomática por correo urgente, esperando a ser abierta. No podía esperar, necesitaba ese libro, necesitaba saber si Murasaki escogía a Hatsumoto como amante y se entregaba a la obvia química entre ambos o seguía con su aburrido matrimonio con kagawa… Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al ventanal, buscando relajarse. Contempló su aldea seguir su curso con una sonrisa bajo su máscara: los niños jugando, los comerciantes anunciando sus productos, Naruto y Sakura hablando un par de calles más allá… un momento.

-¡MALDITO PAZGUATO!- gritó con toda su furia el hokage desde el ventanal mientras alzaba su puño en alto de forma amenazante. Y lo hizo tan fuerte que llegó a oídos del rubio el insulto, haciéndolo palidecer.- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI LIBROOOOO?

Naruto se despidió apresuradamente de la pelirrosada y salió huyendo en dirección al sol naciente, rumbo a su destino, intentando acortar el tiempo lo máximo posible y volviendo a sorprender a los vigilantes de la garita. Aunque el Kitsune tuvo que volver a recordarle que el país del demonio estaba en la otra dirección. Atravesó los gélidos glaciares, los ardientes desiertos, se dio cuenta de que se había perdido, y, tras pedir indicaciones, consiguió llegar al país del demonio en menos de dos semanas desde el sur en lugar de desde el este. Y eso que por el camino volvió a encontrarse con bandas de criminales que tuvo que desarticular, y que le comenzaron a hacerse ganar un nuevo apodo… Kitsune no Kibo (zorro de esperanza), un mote curioso, no lo iba a negar… en ese tiempo, gracias a sus clones y al innato talento para ese arte de su sangre, le había servido para aprender a realizar sellos supresores de chakra. En definitiva, puede que su plan de no hacer nada no estuviese resultando, pero al menos estaba avanzando mucho en fuinjutsu, y ya empezaba a entender los sellos del hirashin. Y no podía negar que, fuera de sus maldiciones y lamentos por repetir el viaje, se estaba divirtiendo. Llegaría al templo en un día, pero ya era muy tarde, así que era recomendable encontrar un sitio donde pasar la noche y descansar un poco

En las cercanías de donde se hallaba encontró una cueva ideal para pasar la noche, profunda y resguardada de los elementos. Le extrañó que tuviese un genjutsu y sellos intentando ocultarla, además de sellos de detección de chakra, pero él era un uzumaki y jinchuriki del gran kurama no Kitsune, esas defensas no podían ocultar ese lugar de él. Con la ayuda del zorro, desconectó todos sin alertar a nadie. Temiéndose que fuese alguna guarida de maleantes (otra más, ya llevaba decenas… ¿es que la diosa del destino tenía alguna obsesión con él? Se preguntó, mientras cierta deidad estornudaba en su reino), se adentró en la guarida con su capa marrón cubriéndole. La cueva cambió de unas irregulares paredes a unas mucho más elaboradas, con largos pasillos iluminados con antorchas y flanqueados por decenas de habitaciones donde individuos de batas blancas analizaban viales y realizaban extraños experimentos sin reparar en su presencia. El rubio, confundido por lo extraño de estos maleantes, siguió andando hasta llegar al final del pasillo. Y allí se llevó la sorpresa de su vida.

- **Tiene que ser una puta broma…** \- exclamó en su paraje mental el Kitsune, abriendo los ojos con fuerza.

Frente a Naruto, un individuo andrógino de piel extremadamente pálida y largo pelo negro andaba despreocupadamente de una habitación a otra, vestido con una bata de dormir de serpientes moradas exactamente iguales a manda y llevando un neceser con instrumentos de higiene personal en su mano. No había reparado todavía en el uzumaki, pero el rubio si que lo había hecho en él: Orochimaru, el sannin de las serpientes, el delincuente más buscado por las naciones elementales. En pijama. Delante suyo. El sannin reparó en su observador y abrió los ojos con una gran sorpresa en cuanto lo identificó. Ambos se quedaron mirándose en silencio, confundidos, incapaces de asimilar su suerte, buena o mala según a quién le preguntases. El sannin lanzó un grito ahogado, y arrojó su neceser a la cara del uzumaki en un torpe intento de distraerle y salir reptando de allí. Uzumaki Naruto, el único ninja con el que no quería cruzar ni en pintura todavía. Su cuerpo de zetsu era débil, no le aportaba nada, el sannin estaba esperando hasta lograr un nuevo cuerpo, pero ahora deseaba haberse trasladado a cualquier otro con tal de tener algún arma más para combatir al ojiazul. Pero Naruto, una vez repuesto de la impresión y del golpe que le dio en los morros ese puntiagudo neceser, salió en la persecución del sannin, que rodeado intentó plantear una batalla que no fue tal. No tenía nada que hacer frente a un Naruto pleno de chakra, con kurama ayudándole, y con el factor sorpresa de su lado. Joder, estaba en pijama, no tenía ni kunais…

Tras una intensa pero muy corta batalla, Naruto y un centenar de clones liberaban a los rehenes entre agradecimientos y alabanzas y sellaban el chakra de los criminales detenidos, prestando especial atención a la derrotada serpiente, que maldecía en todos los idiomas existentes su puta mala suerte. Joder, era prácticamente imposible encontrar su guarida en ese país, estaba en una ruta muy poco concurrida, lejos de la zona de más actividad comercial, que era el este, y solo encontrándotela de bruces podías hallarla. Y aún así, los sellos de ocultación y de detección de chakra deberían de haber alertado de la presencia de un intruso, pero claro, ningún sello funciona contra un uzumaki pura sangre acompañado de un bijuu milenario… y le habían pillado con todo: los ojos con el sharingan de madara que robó al terminar la batalla contra el juubi y que tenía pensado implantar en su cuerpo perfecto, sus tonos arcanos que le explicaban cómo convocar demonios del makai para hacer un ejército invencible, sus prisioneros como testigos de sus atrocidades… y encima, ese maldito uzumaki había mejorado muchísimo en sellado, su endeble cuerpo de zetsu era incapaz de generar chakra o invocar la espada Kusanagi con esos sellos supresores de chakra.

El rubio, tras solicitar apoyo ninja en la cercana Iwa, que se lo concedió sin dudarlo, se dirigió con sus prisioneros en una perfecta hilera hacía su destino, el único donde podían retener a esa serpiente hasta el juicio: konoha. Tras dos semanas de travesía, en las que la decena de prisioneros se acrecentó con más delincuentes de poca monta que intentaron asaltar al rubio en los caminos, los guardias de la garita de konoha volvieron a mirar con gran confusión al rubio, mientras este dirigía la extensa columna de detenidos rumbo a la sección de I+T de la aldea. En el interior de la aldea, rokudaime hokage paseaba escoltado por Tsunade sama y Sakura haruno, rumbo al hospital de la villa para una revisión rutinaria. Los tres abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al volver a ver al rubio en la villa tan pronto, reaccionando incluso el hokage con ira contenida mientras la ojijade dirigía totalmente confundida un gesto al uzumaki de "¿qué demonios haces aquí?"

-Uzumaki Naruto, ¿quieres que te juzgue por traición?- preguntó con furia el hokage.- Se supone, otra vez, que deberías de estar en el país del demonio ya buscando esos tomos de sabiduría ancestral, ¿Qué cojones haces aquí?

-Ka… kakashi sensei… en serio que había llegado… pero me crucé con él y soy el único que puede custodiarlo e impedir que se escape…- se excusó el rubio, señalando a la comitiva de prisioneros. Y las caras de los tres se desencajaron aún más cuando vieron una columna de una veintena de prisioneros, y, liderándola, a un Orochimaru encadenado con una decena de sellos supresores de chakra en su piel y… ¿vestido con un pijama de serpientes moradas muy parecidas a manda?

-O… ¿Orochimaru?- exclamó y preguntó a la vez la rubia ex hokage. Era imposible, tenía que ser una broma.

-Si, me encontré por casualidad con una guarida suya y coincidió que él estaba dentro. Menos mal que le encontré, tenía los ojos de madara preparados para un trasplante, quién sabe en lo que podría haberse convertido con ellos…

-¿Insinúas que te lo has encontrado de casualidad?- preguntó una impactada Sakura, todavía sin asimilar la suerte del rubio. Orochimaru era el delincuente más peligroso del mundo, y Naruto se lo había encontrado de milagro, débil y en pijama. Como jugar a la lotería y que te toquen todos los premios a la vez…

-si… y cuando solo me faltaba un puto día para llegar a mi destino… tengo mucha mala suerte…- se lamentó el rubio, mientras sus tres interlocutores caían de espaldas ante ese comentario.

-Bi… bien Naruto…- empezó a declarar el hokage, una vez repuesto de la impresión.- nos encargaremos de él, no te preocupes. Lo que no sé si sabrás es que el consejo gokage ofrecía una inmensa recompensa por su captura, cada nación juntó sus pagos en uno sólo, convirtiéndolo en el criminal más buscado del mundo…

-¿Ah si? ¿Y cuanto es esa recompensa?- preguntó un desinteresado Naruto, mientras agradecía a una mujer su amabilidad al ofrecerle unas flores como muestra de gratitud por la última heroicidad del célebre Kitsune no Kibo.

-Digamos que te dará para que tu, tus hijos, tus nietos, y muchas más generaciones de tu familia vivan como reyes… Naruto, ahora mismo eres el shinobi más rico del mundo…- expuso la ex hokage con orgullo.

-Ah, bueno… donarlo todo al orfanato de konoha y al hospital.- contestó el ojiazul, volviendo a caer de bruces los tres shinobi de konoha.

-Na… Naruto, ¿eres consciente de a lo que estás renunciando?- preguntó el hokage, completamente asombrado.- con ese dinero dará para mantener ambas instituciones casi por un siglo sin más ayudas…

-Perfecto pues. A mí no me hace falta, hay gente a la que le vendrá mucho mejor, y confío en oba chan para que se asegure de que vaya a buenas manos.- declaró con despreocupación el rubio, para luego preparar sus cosas.- bueno kakashi sensei, me voy en busca de ese tomo de sabiduría ancestral, quizás esta vez sí llegue allí…- se quejó el rubio, para volver a cruzar por tercera vez la puerta de entrada de konoha rumbo al este.

-Uzumaki sama, el país del demonio está por el otro lado…- declaró con monotonía uno de los guardias, ya acostumbrado a esos episodios del uzumaki, y obteniendo un apurado gracias del rubio mientras se dirigía en la dirección correcta. Mientras se perdía en el horizonte, tsunade decidió interrogar al peliplateado.

-¿Cómo que "un tomo de sabiduría ancestral"?

-Exacto, es una misión ultrasecreta de rango triple S, confío en su discreción sobre ese asunto, es vital ese tomo para la seguridad de la Villa. Y si, existe ese rango de misiones, lo acabo de crear específicamente para este caso.

-Es la edición platino del icha icha, ¿verdad?- preguntó con ironía la haruno, conociendo de sobra a su maestro, que despreocupadamente volvió a su torre sin decir palabra, preparándose para el papeleo que le traería ese nuevo prisionero de la hoja.- ese pervertido…

-Sakura…- intervino una extrañamente sería tsunade, atrayendo la atención de su alumna.- ¿sabes que cometes un error al dejarlo ir no?

-Tsunade sama… he escogido a Sasuke kun, sé que me quiere y que volverá.- respondió con toda la firmeza que pudo la ojijade. Pero no pudo evitar que su maestra detectase un gran atisbo de duda en esas palabras.

-Kami te oiga, hija mía… Kami te oiga…

Y al fin, tras otras dos semanas de viaje (ya llevaba gastando casi dos meses de ese medio año que tenía de margen…), desarticular tres campamentos más de maleantes que aterrorizaban pequeñas poblaciones, destapar una misteriosa conspiración para destronar al viejo onoki en Iwa por parte de un grupo de fanáticos religiosos y conocer el auténtico valor de la amistad junto a kurotsuchi en una épica aventura de la que seguro se acabará haciendo una película, el rubio llegó a su destino. Joder, habían sido tres largos viajes ya, Maldita sea. El uzumaki no quería volver a oír hablar de ladrones, criminales, sannin fugados ni sellos de defensa del hogar desactivados, y el bijuu de su interior le daba la razón. Quién iba a pensar que su inocente broma iba a traer todas esas consecuencias. Con el atardecer de fondo, en las inmensas escalinatas del templo del país del demonio, los guardias de la sacerdotisa vieron aparecer a un viajero con una gran capa marrón, un viajero que, en cuanto se identificó como Naruto uzumaki, atrajo toda la atención de los presentes. Naruto uzumaki, el gran Kitsune no Kibo, el nuevo shinobi no Kami, ¿allí? Shion casi se cae de bruces al pisar su toga ceremonial cuando acudió corriendo a la sala principal en cuanto la informaron de quién había llegado.

Naruto. Su Naruto. Recordaba la última vez que lo vio, cuando el rubio acudió con un equipo shinobi de konoha para escoltarla en su camino para enfrentarse al demonio moryo. Su vida podía dividirse en antes y después del rubio: antes Shion era una mujer cínica, hipócrita, cansada del aislamiento que le provocaba su poder y deseosa de acabar ya con todo de una maldita vez. Una mujer que creía firmemente en que el destino estaba escrito, y que era inevitable, sin posibilidad de elección. Cuán equivocada estaba… ese rubio la demostró que el destino solo lo escribían nuestras decisiones. Después de que la sacerdotisa, envuelta en esos cálidos brazos del ojiazul, viese como el uzumaki evitaba su propia muerte, contradiciendo las visiones de Shion, y mataba al gran demonio de mil cabezas, la rubia lo entendió todo. Tenía elección. Y de paso entendió otra cosa: amaba a ese hombre. Se despertaba desde entonces pensando en él y se acostaba pensando en él de nuevo. En el fondo, el consejo de su país la había ofrecido algunos candidatos viables para ser su esposo, hombres que la tratarían con respeto, candidatos que la antigua Shion habría aceptado. Pero no la actual. La actual sabía que tenía elección. Y su elección era Naruto uzumaki. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mostrarse sería y protocolaria, exhalando aire con fuerza antes de entrar en la gran sala. Naruto era un héroe legendario, el encuentro sería formal, y debía de ofrecerle una buena imagen.

-Naruto uzumaki…- declaró la sacerdotisa, aunque tuvo que pausarse al contemplar al rubio. Se había quitado su capa de viaje, dejando una buena imagen de su gran mejoría. Ya cuando le conoció le pareció muy atractivo ese pelo rubio junto a esos ojos azules, pero ahora había que unir a esos rasgos un cuerpo más atlético, fruto de ese par de años de madurez que habían transcurrido desde su encuentro. La joven tuvo que contener el sonrojo para no romper su imagen de profesionalidad.- es un placer verle por mi templo.

-¡Shion chan!- saludo con efusividad el rubio, provocando un respingo en los guardias de la ojivioleta y una ligera sonrisa en la rubia. Seguía siendo cálido, y eso la alegraba muchísimo, no se imaginaba a un Naruto apagado. Estaba claro que estaba desacostumbrada a interactuar con Naruto.- estás guapísima, te queda muy bien esa tiara. Aunque me sorprende que puedas moverte con esa toga ceremonial.

-Gra… gracias.- se intentó reponer la rubia de ese piropo que la había desarmado con facilidad. Y a ese comentario tan… de Naruto.- pe… pero, no has venido aquí a fijarte en mi atuendo… ¿no? ¿Quieres consejo sobre algún asunto político, sobre futuras batallas, tal vez algún peligroso delincuente a buscar…?

-No, por favor, más delincuentes no… habría llegado hace semanas si no me hubiese cruzado con Orochimaru y hubiese tenido que llevarlo de vuelta a Konoha…- se quejó el rubio, obteniendo una mirada de asombro de la ojivioleta. ¿Orochimaru el sannin? ¿El peligroso delincuente buscado en el continente entero? Supuestamente era él criminal más peligroso del mundo, pero oyendo al rubio parecía como si su captura hubiese sido el pan suyo de cada día…- realmente vine por un consejo de otro tipo, y de paso para verte a ti…- la sacerdotisa se volvió a descubrir empleando todo su esfuerzo para evitar sonrojarse por la naturalidad con la que la trataba el uzumaki, aún en medio de esa gran sala. La costaba mucho mantener una pose seria con Naruto, rompía cualquier formalidad del momento, era… refrescante.

-¿quizás algún consejo sobre el amor?- tanteó la rubia con elegancia, sorprendiendo a su asistente. Era la primera vez que veía a la suma sacerdotisa preguntar algo así a alguien, normalmente eludía esas preguntas, evitando así alguna situación incómoda.

-Esto… no, en ese sentido no tengo nada…- a Shion la faltó muy poco para sonreír. Aunque le sorprendía: Naruto era guapo, era fuerte, era una muy buena persona y encima un héroe de guerra. La sacerdotisa lo tenía claro: debería de tener más de una pretendiente. Es más, la joven ya se había fijado que un par de sus asistentes le habían repasado de arriba abajo. Para su enfado, todo había que decirlo.- no, realmente querría consejo sobre mi vida…- la sacerdotisa recordó esa visión que tuvo hace meses… era la misma frase.-… me siento vacío, algo que me falta, y quisiera encontrar el modo de arreglarlo… - más dejavú para la sacerdotisa.- y un buen amigo me recomendó venir aquí…

-Entiendo… y creo que tengo tu solución.- expuso la joven, ya viendo la correlación entre su visión y esta conversación. Y sonriendo con sinceridad por dentro, puesto que su solución era también perfecta para estar un poco más con el rubio.- Dime, ¿has oído hablar del Fjaka?

-El movimiento psicofisico consistente en no aspirar a nada, ¿no?- expuso de memoria el ojiazul.

-Exacto. Me alegra que lo sepas. Hay gente que incluso pregunta si se puede comer…- comentó la sacerdotisa con una suave sonrisa, mientras Naruto asentía nervioso y kurama negaba por dentro…- bien, ¿has probado con esa filosofía?

-Si, pero… no sé… no hacer nada… vamos, estoy convencido de que hago algo mal…

-Pues no te preocupes… si no tienes prisa por marcharte… y no te importa la compañía…- aquí la sacerdotisa no pudo reprimir finalmente un suave sonrojo, uno que le pareció muy tierno al rubio- yo puedo explicártelo. Por lo pronto, cuéntame más de ti…

-Solo si tú también me cuentas cosas de ti.- repuso con su característica sonrisa el rubio. En realidad, llevaba buscando una excusa para preguntarle a la sacerdotisa sobre su vida desde el principio de la conversación sin parecer un patán. No quería quedar mal delante de ella, y eso le resultaba… extraño.

-Sin problemas… Naruto kun…

* * *

 **Y fin! Me resulta agradable escribir esta historia, tan lejana al tono épico y oscuro de KnK, no lo voy a negar. Es refrescante escribir dejando al personaje moverse de un momento cómico a otro, sin sujetarme tanto a un guión con mil referencias como es Kitsune no Kibo. Es como irse un poco de vacaciones. Tened en cuenta si a veces os parece demasiado hilarante, que es una comedia. Se sacrifica la épica a cambio de hacer reír. Incluso parodio mi mejor obra, Kitsune no Kibo, porque me divierte hacerlo. Hay que saber reírse de uno mismo.**

 **La primera pregunta que me hago es... ¿como se encontrará el rubio su hogar cuando vuelva? Konohamaru, un adolescente de quince años encargado de esa casa... el resultado era obvio xD Como veis, el viaje ha sido... accidentado. Desde los maleantes homenaje a los piratas de asterix y obelix hasta ese golpe de estado frustrado en iwa (más parodia de KnK xD). Y pasando por el encuentro casual con la serpiente. Os esperabais un duelo épico? No en esta obra, aquí casualmente el rubio pilla al sannin rumbo al baño a hacer sus necesidades. Quise hacerlo surrealista, pero posible, y me parece que me quedo bien xD como veis, se encontró con Orochimaru muy pronto, y le pilló sin defensas adecuadas, mala suerte sannin pálido! y espero que os haga gracia el pj de kakashi, en la serie solo le vi enfadado de verdad cuando le tocaban su icha icha, y esa edición platino es su nueva razón de existir! Ya veréis que juego me da ese icha icha...**

 **En cuanto a la conversación entre Naruto y Sakura, era necesaria. El rubio tenía que despedirse, aunque fuese tras esa broma de kurama (me encanta ponerlo en modo trollface :P). No quise hacer una despedida extensa, quería centrarla en lo importante: la elección de Sakura, sus dudas con respecto a Naruto y su visión de Sasuke. NO ES UN FIC NARUSAKU, al menos no uno bidireccional, pero quiero preparar el futuro desde ya entre estos dos. Os aseguro que el tercero en discordia en este enredo entre el rubio y la ojijade tb se está moviendo.**

 **Y en cuanto al narushion, empieza esa pareja. En un principio el capítulo se iba a centrar solo en ellos, pero se me acumularon las ideas del viaje y me entregue al Fjaka: no aspirar a nada. Tranquilos, habrá de estos dos para aburrir, por algo son los protagonistas de este fic, espero que os pareciese natural esta interaccion. Hace mucho que no se ven, ambos se gustan peeeeeero quieren primero enterarse de la vida de cada cual. Lo dicho, habrá mucho más de ellos.**

 **Y esto es todo, espero que os gustase! El siguiente capítulo será... "conociéndonos", y será todo descrito por Naruto directamente si mis planes se cumplen. Un saludo y disfrutad!**


	4. Conociéndonos

Cap4: conociéndonos

 **Hola de nuevo! Decidí dejar de no hacer nada y publicar de una vez por todas un nuevo capítulo, que estoy viendo que está teniendo mucha aceptación. Me alegra, tengo mucha confianza en que Shion vale como personaje protagonista, y no como simple secundario o una más en un harem masivo. Estoy por hacer algo parecido con la princesa Sara y kurotsuchi en un futuro, no os lo negaré... hoy, a pesar de que hay tanto humor como romance, nos centramos más en desarrollar el narushion que en los momentos cómicos, aunque hay un momento que a mí particularmente me hizo mucha gracia cuando lo pensé, veremos si acerté... espero que os guste, pasemos a los review:**

 **EtheriasD:** hola buenas! No esperes más, que aquí la tienes ;) Pues si, es poco común esta pareja, les lastro mucho que kishimoto decidese que todas las películas no influyesen en absoluto en la historia... un desperdicio si te soy sincero, pjs como Shion o sara tenían mucho potencial, al igual que menma/Dark Naruto. Y como metí en el otro fic a la sacerdotisa junto a Sakura, me dije "voy a dedicarla uno solo a ella", y veo que el experimento va viento en popa.

En preferencias de pareja del rubio, soy un NaruSaku acérrimo, Hinata no me gusta mucho para Naruto (demasiado insípida, no sé, a Naruto le hace falta algo más de picante para que la edad no le acabe apagando y convirtiendo en ESO que le está suplantando en boruto...), por eso, si no acabase con Sakura, mi opción clara sería Shion. Es clavada en aspecto a Hinata, pero con ojos más naturales (tienen pupila :O), y de personalidad muestra carácter a menudo sin llegar a matarnos al rubio a puño limpio como la haruno XD. Aquí intento reflejarla como una versión calmada y sabia, con sus momentos de carácter si, pero muy serena. Un punto medio entre Sakura y Hinata. Un saludo y espero que te guste!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

Obviamente, los personajes y el mundo Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo aportó la historia y entierro a boruto en lo más profundo del infierno para que no vuelva a salir. No autorizo el plagio de mis obras.

* * *

-Bien, chicos, preparemos la táctica.- anunció Naruto, escondido entre los árboles que colindaban con un caudaloso río.

Una decena de clones se le acercaron y procedieron a escuchar la charla mientras preparaban sus kunai y katanas. Desde su llegada al país del demonio, hace una semana, el rubio había dedicado su existencia a aprender el Fjaka y descubrir cómo se podía no hacer nada realmente, esperando que un par de directrices e indicaciones bastasen. A lo largo de su vida, había sido una constante el aprender todo más tarde que el resto, pero mucho más rápido. El entrenamiento básico de la academia, el rasen shuriken, el modo ermitaño… todo ello lo había dominado en tiempo récord y mucho más tarde de lo habitual, como si solo trabajase a gusto con el agua a punto de ahogarlo, a diferencia de sus ex compañeros de equipo, que destacaban por ser precoces en todo lo referente a su formación (y en el caso del teme, seguro que en otras cosas…): un genio desde los cinco años que desarrollo su sharingan en tres aspas a los doce, desbloqueó el mangekyo a los dieciséis y dominó el rinnegan a las horas de adquirirlo por un lado; y una kunoichi con una fuerza sobre humana y un control de chakra magnífico desde la academia, y al nivel de la gran tsunade en materia de jutsus médicos a la tierna edad de dieciocho años. Él, en cambio, aprendió que era el genjutsu en medio de los exámenes chuunin… y aún así, había superado todos los obstáculos y había sido reconocido mundialmente como el nuevo shinobi no Kami.

Pero el obstáculo actual se le resistía, lo cual contradecía sus planes iniciales. Cuando le pidió ausentarse a kakashi, había planeado gastar en esto solo un mes de esos seis, dedicando el resto al entrenamiento, a convertirse en un ninja (aún más) alucinante. Quitando esos dos meses de viaje ridículamente gastados en mil y un absurdos problemas, llevaba allí dos semanas sin avances en el uso del Fjaka. Seguía sintiendo un vacío dentro, un engranaje que no encajaba, como un puzzle sin una pieza. Estaría frustrado e irascible por ver cómo el tiempo pasaba si no fuese porque había aparecido en su vida una joven rubia de ojos violeta, una joven con la que ocupaba sus tardes. Oficialmente, sus reuniones debían de ser para asesorarse sobre el uso del Fjaka, y no era mentir decir que ambos habían intentado mantener una fachada de profesionalidad, pero… era imposible. En serio, se sentaban a meditar y al poco se encontraban mirándose de reojo y sonriéndose, y acababan paseando por los extensos jardines del templo mientras hablaban se sus gustos y aficiones, incluso veían alguna película cuando hacía malo. Le sorprendió que el color favorito de la sacerdotisa fuese él púrpura, él se imaginaba el rosa o el beige; y ella casi se cae al suelo de la impresión cuando le vio devorar cinco platos de ramen… para desayunar. Se sorprendían el uno al otro, captaban su atención, y eso le abstraía de su objetivo. Y a mucho gusto, si le permitían opinar.

Pero claro, el que se hubiese alargado su visita generaba un problema: la manutención. Y no era un problema porque sus anfitriones no quisiesen tenerlo allí, todo lo contrario: el consejo del país consideraba un auténtico honor que el gran héroe del mundo les visitase, incluso le enviaban continuamente invitaciones a eventos y a cenas en las casas de familias influyentes. Le sorprendió que Shion se ofreciese a acompañarle a cada una de esas cenas de gala antes de que él se lo pidiese, sobre todo viendo lo mal que se llevaba con las jóvenes hijas de los nobles. Se sentaba en la mesa a su lado, bien pegada a él, y todas las mujeres de la mesa la miraban con ira. También le llamó la atención lo sugerente que vestían todas esas féminas, con amplios escotes y vestidos que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación, era una vestimenta muy incómoda, y más en una cena… sin contar esa manía de equivocarse de baño cuando él estaba dentro y preguntarle si "necesitaba alguna cosa"… en fin, era un misterio al que kurama solo había respondido con un sonoro suspiro de desesperación y un "este cachorro morirá virgen…"cuando le preguntó el rubio. Naruto consideraba un problema su manutención porque no le gustaba vivir de prestado, y así se lo hizo saber a la suma sacerdotisa, la cual, recordando la habilidad del rubio de clonarse a si mismo, le sugirió una forma de pago: cazar delincuentes peligrosos en sus fronteras. Así que ahí estaban sus clones, preparados para recibir a una peligrosa banda de ninjas renegados que superaban en poder a la guardia del país, pero que frente a Naruto y sus clones no tenían nada que hacer.

-Quiero sugerir un nuevo plan.- declaró uno de los clones, obteniendo la atención del resto.- se que vamos a recibirles a golpe de jutsu y kunai, pero veo mucho mejor esperar a que desembarquen, dejar pasar a la mitad, atacar a la segunda mitad. No se lo esperarán.- explicó el rubio clon, mientras sus amigos pensaban en la idea con una mueca de confusión en sus rostros.

-Emmm, es un plan absurdo.- contestó uno de los clones.- joder, en cuanto salgamos, nos atacarían por delante y por detrás. Hasta un puto niño lo sabría.

-Que si, que es un buen plan, que lo vi en esa película de orcos, elfos y esos dos señores bajitos con esa relación tan rara.- se defendió el clon.

-Si, parecían el jefe y el teme, si cambias el anillo por una bandana de konoha…-Concedió un clon cercano.

-Joder, te debiste de dormir en esa parte- exclamó otro, ignorando esa última coincidencia tan perturbadora.- ¡les masacraron y tuvieron que huir entre gritos de terror tío!

-¿Y si hacemos como en esa otra de los tíos con faldas de cuadros y les enseñamos el culo hasta que se desmoralicen y se larguen?- sugirió el clon, intentando lograr su objetivo por otro lado.

-¿estás loco? No se desmoralizaron, les cosieron a flechas y les atacaron en una cruenta batalla. Y yo no estoy preparado para tener un ano nuevo…- repuso el clon líder, para luego recriminar a su interlocutor.- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? El plan original es perfecto: de la que vienen por el agua, les recibimos a golpe de shuriken y técnicas de viento, y a los que sobrevivan les esperan decenas de sellos Bomba, preparados para explotar al contacto… no nos manchamos las manos, es perfecto.

-Joder, es que en cada plan tuyo acabo muerto…

-La culpa es tuya, por algo eres el clon torpe. Además, eres un puto clon, ¿Qué más te da? Cuando mueras, vuelves con el jefe y listo.- comentó otro clon, intentando acabar con el debate.

-¡Todavía no hemos debatido eso! ¿A dónde vamos cuando morimos? Yo no he vuelto a ver al clon gordo desde que se le comieron esos lobos por ser el más lento del equipo…

-Ya os lo dije…- expuso uno de los clones que se encontraba detrás.- vamos al cielo de los clones, con el clon imitador del teme y el Naruto único y original…

-¡Mentira!- acusó otro clon.- Vamos al paraíso de los clones, donde nos esperan cuarenta Sakura chan a cada uno.

-Como tengan el mismo mal genio que la de aquí, espero que haya un cielo de los clones para los clones muertos en el cielo de los clones…- bromeó el clon torpe, obteniendo una carcajada general.

-¿Y si nos reencarnamos y realmente no morimos? Yo me siento más hambriento desde que murió el clon gordo…

-¡Dejaos de estupideces joder! Ya perdimos a esta banda hace una semana por debatir sobre el sexo de Shinigami, deberíamos de disfrutar el tiempo de existencia y trabajar.- contestó el clon líder, obteniendo la atención del resto.- Al menos hasta que aparezca el clon elegido y nos lleve a la tierra prometida, como dijo el clon de las visiones…- concluyó, obteniendo una discusión generalizada del grupo.

-¿estás hablando en serio? ¡Fue un ataque epiléptico, no una visión!- acusó un clon, enzarzándose todos los clones en una pelea a puñetazo limpio, mientras cuatro individuos cruzaban el río, les miraban extrañados, esquivaban los sellos del suelo y seguían su camino. Tras saldarse la pelea en media hora con tres clones disueltos, uno perdido en la corriente Del Río al tropezarse y caerse y otros tantos con un ojo morado, el clon líder habló.

-Perfecto… nuestra discusión nos ha dejado sin objetivo. Estarás contento clon torpe, ahora tendremos que rastrear…

-Al menos no he muerto.- declaró el clon con una sonrisa triunfal.- vamos a rastrearlos, creo que han seguido el río…

-NOOOOO- gritaron el resto al unísono, pero no pudieron evitar que el clon pisase los sellos trampa, estallando toda la orilla con el resto de clones.

En la capital del país del demonio, el Naruto original recibió los recuerdos de esa desastrosa misión de sus clones y refunfuñó como nunca. Eso le pasaba por enviar clones, desde que habían visto esa película sobre un tal Brian de Nazaret, al que confundían con un señor muy poderoso y bueno con una barba rara, estaban muy pesados sobre el origen del mundo y a donde iban cuando morían. Joder, ¿A dónde van a ir? A sus putas reservas de chakra, iba a tener que tener una charla con ellos tarde o temprano sobre de dónde vienen los clones… a veces se preguntaba si la visión que él tenía de sus clones sería la que tendrían el resto de él… si era así, no le extrañaba los intentos de homicidio que sufrió cuando era niño… Aunque la razón de su enfado no era realmente esa misión, en un instante convocaría otra veintena de clones y los mandaría a capturar a esos bandidos, no habría problema… en realidad ya había supuesto que el grupo del clon torpe acabaría cayendo de forma ridícula… no, su enfado venía por su situación actual. Sentado en el suelo de la habitación del rubio, Naruto y Shion jugaban a las cartas. Naruto presentaba una peculiaridad poco conocida: siempre ganaba en los juegos de azar. Llámalo suerte, llámalo habilidad… el caso es que, cuando había aleatoriedad, el rubio siempre recibía la ficha adecuada en el momento justo. Salvo ahora, que estaba perdiendo miserablemente mientras la ojivioleta sonreía triunfal con una montaña de legumbres-ficha rodeándola.

-Ummm…- dejó salir Naruto, fingiendo preocupación. Tenía dos ases, y en el centro asomaban otros dos. Póker, la mano ganadora, así que debía de ser cauto, no parecer ansioso ni apostar todo de golpe. Debía de atraer a la rubia a una trampa, fingir una mano débil y dejarla apostar a ella para luego hacer un all in y recuperar terreno.-… voy con dos tallarines y una judia…

-…- pensó la joven, clavando sus ojos en los de Naruto para luego sonreír.- No voy.

-Aggghhh, usas tus visiones, ¿verdad? Eso es trampa, dattebayo…

-Realmente no, es por tus caras, eres un mentiroso terrible…- contestó la suma sacerdotisa mientras se reía de la cara de indignación del rubio.- Cuando tienes una buena mano, miras continuamente mis legumbres, como si fuesen una presa. Cuando no, me miras a los ojos. Así de simple.

- **Me cae bien esta humana… se ha dado cuenta de lo baka que eres…** \- comentó el zorro en su interior, mientras veía al rubio perder una mano tras otra y sorbía su refresco.- **Aghhh, ya no queda soda… NARUTOOOO, IMAGÍNATE MÁS SODA POR AQUÍ**.- solicitó el zorro, apareciendo ante él mágicamente un nuevo caso. Dando las gracias, el zorro procedió a beberlo y a seguir disfrutando de su espectáculo, pero escupió todo lo que estaba bebiendo en cuanto dio un sorbo.- **PUAGGGGHH, ¡es agua salada, maldito mocoso!**

-¿y como se yo que no me estás engañando para seguir usando tus visiones hasta que apueste todo?- sospechó el rubio mientras ignoraba las maldiciones del bijuu, obteniendo un gesto de complicidad de la rubia.

-Te lo voy a demostrar… ahora sí que las estoy usando: en la próxima mano sacaras un tres y un cuatro de picas, yo tendré dos reinas, lograrás una escalera incompleta a falta de la última carta y te marcarás un farol que yo te volveré a pillar porque me miraras a los ojos de nuevo y al final perderás. Si usase mis poderes, ¿Qué sentido tendría jugar aquí?- preguntó con confianza la rubia, obteniendo un mohín de disgusto del uzumaki muy adorable, a su juicio.- Ah, por cierto…- añadió, levantándose y sacando de un cajón cercano un bote con agua oxigenada y tiritas.

-Esto… ¿Por qué has ido a por eso?- preguntó un suspicaz Naruto.

-Por el jarrón… no te preocupes, sobrevivirás.

-Un momento, ¿Qué jarr…?- iba a preguntar en estado de pánico el rubio, para dar sin querer a una mesa cercana con su brazo y provocar que un enorme jarrón de porcelana impactará contra su cabeza, cayendo al suelo al ojiazul entre quejidos mientras Shion se apuraba para atenderlo.- Auch… eso… eso no es predecir… si no me hubieses dicho nada no lo habría tirado…- se quejó Naruto con cómicas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Oh si… era tu destino, tontorrón… ese clon torpe es tu viva imagen.

-¿Sigues creyendo en el destino?- preguntó intrigado el rubio, viendo una oportunidad para algo que quería hacer desde hace tiempo pero todavía no se había atrevido.

-No como antes de conocerte Naruto kun.- contestó la joven con un suave sonrojo.- pero no dejó de ver el futuro…

-Veo que voy a tener que refrescarte la memoria…- comentó despreocupadamente el rubio, para luego clavar sus zafiros con intensidad en los ojos violetas de Shion, haciendo aumentar de tono su sonrojo.- hagamos una apuesta aquí y ahora: si te gano esa mano que has predicho, me acompañarás a un recado a la ciudad y después… me dejarás invitarte al cine y a cenar.

-¿Co… como una cita?- preguntó una ya totalmente sonrojada Shion.

-Exacto.

-Y… ¿y si pierdes? Yo ya lo he visto Naruto kun…- repuso la joven, deseando internamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo que su visión se equivocase.

-No voy a perder, te lo aseguro. ¿Hay trato?- contestó con una seguridad inmensa y una sonrisa zorruna que vencieron todas las defensas de la rubia, que solo asintió. Naruto se preparó para repartir, pero esta vez, en lugar de ser gentil y dar la primera carta a Shion, lo hizo al revés, obteniendo exactamente el resultado contrario al predicho por Shion, que arqueó las cejas y sonrió con ironía por lo astuto del movimiento del ojiazul. Tan simple que ni lo había visto venir.- jugamos las cartas que nos dan, y luego jugamos como queremos. No hay nada escrito, recuerda…- comentó sin apartar su intensa mirada de la ojivioleta, que incluso entreabrió los labios, sintiéndose hervir por dentro tras oír esas palabras.- y ahora… me debes una cita.- finalizó, sacándole la lengua. Y la rubia, gustosa, aceptó.

Ambos jóvenes se vistieron adecuadamente y fueron a la ciudad. Mientras que Naruto optó por una de sus chaquetas naranjas y negras con una camiseta azul marino y unos vaqueros negros, la joven le sorprendió muy gratamente cuando apareció con un precioso vestido de color salmón muy favorecedor, que, aunque era holgado, no lo era tanto como esas túnicas ceremoniales que le veía a la rubia todos los días en el templo, revelando un exquisito cuerpo curvilíneo que hizo al uzumaki esforzarse por no revisar de arriba abajo una y otra vez. Joder, esos dos años con Ero sannin le habían dejado secuelas… secuelas graves… por la calle le llamó la atención que los ciudadanos les mirasen asombrados, tanto a la fémina como a él. Al parecer, según le contó shion, ambos eran las grandes celebridades del país, Naruto como el gran héroe de guerra, ella por ser la suma sacerdotisa que derrotó al demonio moryo. Eran como una pareja de famosos, y eso le hizo pasar una vergüenza terrible por pensar que alguno de esos fans se fijase en lo primero que iba a hacer ese día… cumplir con su misión de triple rango S. Entró en la librería menos concurrida de la ciudad, y aprovechando que la joven estaba distraída mirando un estante, intentó cumplir su misión de manera discreta. Una lástima que el destino quisiese devolverle la jugada de las cartas.

-Vaya, este no tiene código de barras… - comentó la dependienta, sin saber exactamente de qué libro se trataba. Antes de que Naruto pudiese ofrecerse a buscar otro, la joven recurrió al micrófono del establecimiento, oyéndosela en todo el local de forma clara.- **por favor, precio del "tácticas Icha icha, edición platino, versión definitiva para conquistar a tu amor sexualmente" en la caja tres.** \- el alma de Naruto pareció irse del cuerpo en ese momento mientras el zorro se reía en su interior a carcajada limpia, sobre todo cuando la sacerdotisa llegó sorprendida a la caja de al lado con un libro pequeño llamado " _the ghost walker", de ian mckenzie jeffers_ , y lo miró de arriba abajo. Tras pagar rojo de vergüenza, continuó andando al lado de la sacerdotisa rumbo al cine.

-¿Sueles llevar a todas tus primeras citas a comprar porno, Naruto kun?- preguntó una extrañada Shion, mientras Naruto se sonrojaba dos tonos más.

-No… no es para mí dattebayo… es para mí hokage, le encantan estas cosas…-se defendió el rubio, completamente abochornado.- no sé porqué, pero atraigo a los sensei pervertidos.., mi otro sensei es el puto autor de esta saga…- comentó el rubio, obteniendo un gesto de sorpresa de la rubia. No sabía de que trataba exactamente ese libro, aunque viendo su título se lo imaginaba, pero sí que sabía que era bastante popular… ya había pillado a varias asistentes de su templo con uno de estos libros bajo sus almohadas…- lo enviaré por correo mañana mismo y me lo quito de encima…

-No.- declaró la sacerdotisa, mientras terminaba de recibir una de sus visiones y sonreía.- espera un poco a enviarlo. Lo agradecerás.

-Emmm… vale…- contestó un extrañado Naruto de la que llegaban al cine.- ¿el tuyo de que va?

-curiosamente, es el libro sobre la película que quiero ver hoy. Trata sobre la pérdida y la supervivencia, tenía ganas de comprarlo y tú me has dado la excusa perfecta, Naruto kun.- agradeció la ojivioleta, relajando al rubio con un suave abrazo de su brazo libre, para luego tomarle la mano con una sonrisa. Naruto respondió con un tierno sonrojo y una gran sonrisa, y siguió con su mano enlazada hasta su destino.

Llegaron al cine a media tarde, y el rubio volvió a sorprender a la sacerdotisa comprando todas las entradas de la sala. Cuando la joven le preguntó por qué con una sonrisa, el uzumaki se excusó torpemente alegando que sus clones se habían esforzado mucho estas semanas y se merecían un descanso, y qué mejor que con una película. Lo dicho, Naruto era un mentiroso terrible, y no le hacía falta hacerlo en ese caso: a la sacerdotisa la llegó al alma que el joven fuese capaz de reservar toda la sala para ellos dos y así asegurarse de estar solos. Aunque fue un poco raro ver la película rodeada de decenas de ruidosos Naruto, y muy divertido verles empujarse y gritarse en la cola de las palomitas por ver quién pedía primero mientras el ojiazul original negaba con la cabeza completamente exhausto por tanta estupidez… la película se titulaba "the fray" , y trataba de un grupo de prospectores que se perdían en medio de un bosque helado y eran perseguidos por una manada de lobos, muriendo uno a uno hasta que su protagonista se enfrentaba al lobo alfa en un último duelo a muerte.

Shion supo de inmediato que había acertado cuando todos los clones de Naruto se quedaron mirando la pantalla con los ojos como platos al ver ese final para luego aplaudir como locos. Mientras salían y los clones recogían un poco todo y comentaban lo guay que era el final o sus escenas favoritas, los dos rubios fueron andando al restaurante que habían escogido para cenar, comentando algunas partes de la película. El restaurante era un local de comida tradicional japonesa y sushi, prometiéndose Naruto no tomar ramen para intentar sorprender a la joven y mostrarse como un chico de mundo, aunque se moría de ganas por saber cómo hacían el ramen allí. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando ella pidió un cuenco de ramen para compartir con una sonrisa cómplice. Y, mientras comían, conversaron animadamente sobre el final de esa película.

-Sabes, me pareció raro el final… ¿no te pareció que ese lobo alfa solo iba a por el protagonista?- preguntó un confundido Naruto, mientras tomaba unos fideos que le ofreció la ojivioleta con una sonrisa

-Veo que te has dado cuenta… el lobo no es un lobo, es la muerte. Y el protagonista es todos y cada uno de los prospectores, que representan partes de su personalidad. Y el que queda al final es su versión más pura, lo que es realmente.- comentó con una suave sonrisa Shion, para luego probar uno de los rollos de arroz y atún que habían pedido.

-Ya… hubo un momento, cuando se prepara con el puñal para luchar, que me recordó a mi enfrentándome al teme en El Valle del fin… cuando salté a enfrentarme a él con mis últimas fuerzas.- concedió Naruto, mientras la joven le escuchaba con atención.- ¿sabes? Cuando me dirigía a dar mi último golpe sabía perfectamente que iba a vencer, pero también creía que iba a morir… era como si cada Naruto de cada momento de mi vida estuviese ahí, gritando conmigo… como si todo estuviese conectado y ese fuese mi último paso…

-Naruto kun…- repuso la sacerdotisa, acariciando su mano con una mueca de preocupación.- No… ¿no tuviste miedo?

-Si te soy sincero… estaba demasiado cansado como para sentir miedo o pensar en otra cosa… solo estábamos ese golpe y yo, hasta kurama se quedó inconsciente por darme todo el chakra que tenía…- dijo un pensativo Naruto, recordando aquel momento… que cerca estuvo todo de irse al carajo…- no… no sé porque te aburro con esta historia, ni siquiera puedo contarla, es un secreto de mi equipo y la anterior hokage… no lo cuentes a nadie por favor…

-No te preocupes Naruto kun, no diré nada… y no me aburre oírte, quiero saber todo de ti en estos años… pensaba a menudo en cómo estabas, sobre todo cuando llegaban historias sobre un shinobi rubio con la voluntad de no rendirse que estaba ganando la guerra el sólo…

-Gra… gracias… pero fue cosa de todos, yo sólo jamás habría podido… perdona si parezco nervioso, pero es mi primera cita con alguien...

-¿En serio?- preguntó una completamente anonadada Shion.- Es… es imposible…

-Pues es cierto.- comentó con una sonrisa irónica.- digamos que solo le pedía citas a una chica, y ella siempre me rechazaba. Y el resto primero no querían saber nada de mí, y luego, cuando si querían, a mí no me interesaron lo más mínimo… soy así de raro…

-te refieres a esa chica del pelo rosado que te acompañaba en esa misión ¿no?- preguntó con un ligero tinte de celos la rubia.

-Si… creí que ella algún día me diría que sí, pero siempre ha estado enamorada de Sasuke… aunque él no la vaya a hacer feliz ni por asomo. No le conoces, pero una simple conversación con el basta para saber que no es precisamente la pareja ideal… que es mi amigo, pero no deja de tener ese defecto.- viendo que la sacerdotisa miraba con algo de melancolía a un lado, Naruto decidió dejarlo todo claro.- ¿Sabes? Cuando me dijo que le prefería a él, creía que me sentiría destrozado, que el mundo se me vendría encima… pero en realidad me sentí… libre.

-¿libre?

-Si, es difícil de explicar… llevo toda la vida detrás de ella, sin mirar a ningún lado más… y al recibir esa negativa, y con la tranquilidad de haber cumplido todas las promesas que la hice y de dejárselo todo fácil para que tuviese la vida que deseaba, sentí como si fuese la primera vez que mirase a mi alrededor. Como si viese el resto del mundo por primera vez… es curioso, ninguna chica me había llamado la atención aún así… hasta que te conocí a ti…- la sacerdotisa abrió los ojos con sorpresa, impactada por lo que acababa de decir el rubio.- por eso eres mi primera cita. Otras me pidieron una, como Hinata, pero no pude dársela… no sería justo, y las engañaría a ellas y a mí mismo. Odio a las personas que se engañan a sí mismas…

-Y… ¿y por que yo?- preguntó Shion, mientras inconscientemente acariciaba la mano del rubio.

\- si te soy sincero… no lo sé. Cuando te vi me pareciste algo creída a primera vista, y el que me dijeses que me iban a matar no mejoró mucho nuestra relación.- comentó con una carcajada el ojiazul, arrancándole otra a la ojivioleta.

-tú tampoco estás libre de culpa eh… que te dije que te empalarían por el corazón y te hiciste una ridícula armadura con cazuelas que te cubría todo… menos el pecho.- contraatacó la rubia, logrando otra carcajada de Naruto.

-Es que las cazuelas de ahí se despegaron mientras iba con vosotros dattebayo.- se defendió Naruto, mientras Shion sonreía.- pero, cuando te conocí mejor vi que éramos muy parecidos… ambos con una máscara para mostrar al mundo, debiendo de vivir las vidas que nos ha planeado otra persona… y al final ha resultado que no eras tan repelente como creía mi equipo.- bromeó Naruto, mientras la sacerdotisa le sacaba la lengua.

-Ni tú tan tontorrón… aunque hay que hacer algo con ese despreció tuyo por el destino, que es mi puesto de trabajo…- dejó caer la rubia para pinchar al uzumaki.

-El destino decía que no tendríamos una cita, y fíjate cómo al final la he conseguido.- contraatacó el rubio, esperando a que la sacerdotisa cometiese su error.

-¿y quien te dice que yo no había previsto eso y actuado para tener esta cita?

-¿Significa eso que tú querías esta cita tanto como yo?- repuso sagazmente el rubio, cerrando su trampa magistral. Shion reaccionó sonrojándose, cayendo en la cuenta de que se había auto inculpado, y decidió optar por una salida noble.

-Puede ser… tontorrón…

Cenaron entre más risas y comentarios, y luego pasearon de vuelta al apartado templo con sus manos unidas, todo bajo la luz de la luna llena más grande del año, la denominada Luna del cazador, una luna ideal para que los depredadores cacen a sus presas… irónico, teniendo en cuenta que ese día cada rubio había ido a cazar al otro. Llegaron al templo tras una ligera caminata, acompañando Naruto a Shion hasta la puerta de su zona privada del templo. Cuando llegaron a su destino, Shion se dio la vuelta con una gran sonrisa.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien Naruto kun.- declaró la joven, sin despegar su mano de la de Naruto.- aún a pesar de tu compra de porno, de que a la mitad de tus clones los echase la seguridad del cine por montar jaleo y de que hayas pagado todo con un monedero con forma de sapo.

-Gama chan siempre ha estado conmigo… vais a tener que llevaron bien si vamos a tener una segunda cita…- coqueteó el rubio, llevado por el instinto, mientras kurama abría los ojos con sorpresa y asentía. Quizás su cachorro no fuese a morir virgen…

-Uy, mucho presupones tú, ¿no?

-He usado mis visiones… a ver si te crees que eres la única que ve el futuro. Seguro que a esta cita le sigue una segunda, y una tercera…- dejó caer el rubio, mientras acariciaba con ternura el dorso de la mano de la ojivioleta con su pulgar y esta se sonrojaba.

-Y dime, Naruto kun… ¿tus visiones te han advertido de esto?

-¿De q…?

Antes de que pudiese completar la frase, la ojivioleta se acercó a él y le besó. Un beso dulce, tierno, muy natural. Tan natural que el rubio enseguida se repuso de la sorpresa y contestó al ósculo con entusiasmo, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos. Ella aspiró con suavidad su labio inferior, y él entendió el mensaje. Con su lengua, pidió permiso para pasar, permiso que le concedió gustosa la ojivioleta, que acariciaba la nuca del uzumaki con suavidad con su mano derecha mientras disfrutaba de las sensaciones. Estuvieron así hasta que se les agotó el oxígeno, quizás fueron minutos, quizás días… quién sabe… cuando se separaron, ella acarició esas marcas de bigote tan lindas de las mejillas del rubio, algo que había querido hacer desde que le vio entrar en el templo por primera vez, obteniendo un suave ronroneo del uzumaki, para vergüenza de este y sonrisa de la rubia.

-So… soy muy sensible ahí…- se excusó Naruto.

-Está bien saberlo, Naruto kun\- contestó con sensualidad la sacerdotisa.- buenas noches…

-Buenas noches… Shion chan…

Y ambos se despidieron con otro beso suave, poniendo rumbo a sus habitaciones. Y ambos pensando en lo mismo: su primer beso… en el caso del rubio, antes solo había tenido ese accidente terrible y traumático con Sasuke y ese boca a boca con la haruno que ella no contaba como tal. Así que, oficialmente, este era su primer beso. Y en el caso de la sacerdotisa, no tenía ninguna duda, su posición en el templo espantaba cualquier posibilidad de una cita romántica. Si había tenido esta era excusándose en que estaba de anfitriona del gran Naruto uzumaki, y que debía de ser gentil. Pero, aún con todas sus circunstancias, los dos coincidieron en lo mismo. Ya tenían ganas de probar otra decena más de estos besos de su persona rubia favorita, con sus respectivas citas.

* * *

 **Y fin! El Fjaka me dice que no aspire a nada, pero a mí me ha gustado, no se a vosotros. Un poco de desarrollo amoroso, que nuestro rubio se merecía algo de cariño.**

 **En cuanto a los clones... me hizo mucha gracia imaginármeles discutiendo sobre el sentido de la vida de un clon, y más siendo Naruto todos. No es una crítica religiosa, antes de que alguno se me indigne, es una crítica al estéril debate religioso. Como decían los griegos, el humor es el carro de la crítica. Y de paso una forma de haceros reír (el clon torpe, el clon gordo muerto como utter en los simpson, el paraíso con cuarenta Sakura chan...)**

 **Del Narushion... que decir, me gusta daros una pareja original, me permite presentar cosas nuevas. He leído en muchos fic que Naruto suele ganar siempre en los juegos de azar (menos mal que tsunade no lo sabe...), y en la serie es cierto que cada vez que juega la lotería o un sorteo le toca algo, así que quise homenajearlo aquí, y a su vez presentar a la horma de su zapato. ¿Como ganar a las cartas a una chica que sabe exactamente cuando mientes y además ve el futuro? Por suerte, el rubio consiguió engatusarla y usar esa visión contra ella... cuando se lo propone, Naruto es tan astuto como shikamaru.**

 **En cuanto a la cita... una de cal y otra de arena. El que me descubriese adquiriendo el "tomo de sabiduría ancestral" fue algo malo, como salió del bache algo bueno, y la cena muy buena, así que normal que se ganase un premio de su Shion chan. Me gustó meterles algo de conversación profunda, con su mención de Sakura y de su lucha con Sasuke, espero que os haya parecido realista. Naruto se siente a gusto con la rubia, y la cuenta esas cosas.**

 **Y por último, mención a "la vida de brian" (la mejor comedia de la historia) y a "te fray", o infierno blanco aquí en España. La volví a ver hace poco (otra vez... y ya van decenas...), pero esta vez planteándola desde la perspectiva de que se trata de una persona luchando contra sus miedos, una metáfora. La película ya era buena, con eso mejora aún más. La recomiendo encarecidamente, el libro que compra Shion es el pequeño poema en el que está basada la película, que incluso ya he usado con la propia Shion en Kitsune no Kibo:**

 **Una vez más en la lucha**

 **en la última gran batalla que conoceré**

 **vivir y morir en este dia**

 **vivir y morir en este día**

 **Espero que os gustase, el siguiente episodio caerá como la hoja en el río, con suavidad y naturalidad, el Fjaka reclama lo mejor de mi. El siguiente episodio será... "el auténtico Fjaka". Un saludo y disfrutad del día!**


	5. El autentico Fjaka

Cap5, el auténtico Fjaka

 **Hola buenas! Aquí tenemos un nuevo episodio de Fjaka. Tengo que aplaudiros a todos vosotros, porque me habéis sorprendido: nunca una historia mía había tenido tantas visitas en un día como las que tuvo el capítulo anterior, ni tan siquiera los mejores capítulos de KnK. Que más de 100 visitas en un día (visitors eh, no views) le parecerá poco a los grandes, pero a mí me parece muchísimo. Mil gracias! Hoy tenemos más narushion, y más comedia, esta vez a cargo de nuestro amigo peludo de nueve colas, que hoy estará unchained. Ah, y sorpresa final :D no digo más, mejor paso a los reviews:**

 **EtheriasD:** hola de nuevo! Hoy tienes más de narushion, para algo son los protagonistas, y encima hoy he podido desarrollar un poco más su... carácter. Y tienes razón, sin discutir, las dos tienen sus puntos malos, pero no se, veo al rubio con alguien con un poco más de... sangre en las venas. En cada historia que escribo sobre él es así, para mí una chica tan callada debería de acabar con un neji, un Shino o un Sasuke. Y ablo largo de la serie yo vi exactamente lo contrario que tú: hinata parecía la secundaria que buscaba hacer ver a Naruto atractivo, y Sakura iba evolucionando desde esa niña repelente que odiaba al rubio hasta una chica que a la legua se ve que le quiere... Naruto es fuego, y necesita leña para seguir ardiendo, en resumen. Y aquí Shion es esa leña, no lo dudes, ya en la peli se veía que la chica tenía carácter e iniciativa. Espero que te guste, un saludo!

 **Dafisrafafa1999:** hola nuevo lector! Aquí lo tienes, con limoncete incluido ;) un saludo!

 **AliceUchihaLockwood:** hola a ti tb nueva lectora! Me alegra que te haga gracia, ese es el objetivo xD. No esperes más, el Fjaka no me va a tener ocioso eternamente, disfruta del nuevo capítulo! Y muy buen final de review por cierto xD un saludo!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- _ **aaaaaaaa**_ \- ser sobrenatural pensando

Obviamente, los personajes y el mundo Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo aportó la historia y entierro a boruto en lo más profundo del infierno para que no vuelva a salir. No autorizo el plagio de mis obras.

* * *

Naruto reposó su cabeza cómodamente y cerró los ojos con felicidad. No podía tener mejor entorno: un soleado día primaveral en el país del demonio, con una agradable temperatura y una suave brisa que le hacían estar completamente a gusto con su camiseta naranja de manga corta con kanjis uzumaki en color negro y sus tradicionales pantalones anbu negros y holgados. A su alrededor, el jardín de su residencia temporal había dado paso a un pequeño bosque que otorgaba una pequeña privacidad pero no impedía que los rayos de sol iluminasen su cara. Pero, ante todo, no podía tener mejor almohada: unos firmes y cálidos muslos, junto con suave olor a incienso perfumado del templo. El regazo de Shion, el mejor lugar donde reposar su cabeza hueca y disfrutar un poco de la vida. La suave mano de la sacerdotisa jugueteaba con su cabello rubio, acariciándole de vez en cuando el rostro, mientras le leía el pasaje de un libro, uno sobre un hombre que llegaba a un lugar donde los simios mandaban sobre el ser humano. Una historia de aventuras de esas que encantaban al ojiazul, aunque algo en su mente no terminaba de cuadrar…

-Pero, no me lo explico…- comentó con un mohín de indignación y de confusión el rubio, arrancando una suave risa a la ojivioleta.- Son simios, simios listos además, ¿Por qué iban a esclavizarnos y librar esa guerra?

-Es curioso que te llame eso la atención, y no los monos que hablan o forman una sociedad…-repuso una divertida Shion.

-Prefieren ser llamados simios, que lo dice la novela.- corrigió Naruto con un tono respetuoso, provocando otra risa en Shion. Naruto parecería muy irreverente la mayoría del tiempo, pero cuando de verdad sabía que un comentario suyo podía tener ofender memorizaba nimiedades como esa perfectamente.- y eso no me llama la atención. Tengo un contrato de invocación con unos batracios parlantes y obsesionados con el sake, el ver a animales hablar no me sorprende. Pero no sé, he vivido mucho tiempo con ellos, y me parecen… diferentes… no piensan en la guerra, al menos no como nosotros…

-¿Y por qué no habrían de pensar en ello, Naruto kun? ¿Crees que el concepto de la guerra es únicamente humano?

-N… no… los sapos libran guerras contra otros clanes de invocación, como las serpientes. Lo que me llama la atención es que sean tan… estúpidos… supuestamente acababan de empezar su historia, no estaban atados por viejas rencillas, y tenían mucha inteligencia, pero… han caído en nuestros mismos errores, cuando lo más lógico era vivir y dejar vivir…- reflexionó el ojiazul, mientras en el rostro de Shion se dibujaba una gran sonrisa y no resistía la tentación de darle un beso a su novio, interrumpiendo su discurso.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo guapo que estás cuando piensas?- preguntó la sacerdotisa, mientras el rubio le daba otro beso y se erguía.

-¿Insinúas que soy tonto y es una sorpresa verme pensar?- inquirió con un tono juguetón el rubio, mientras acariciaba la fina espalda de la fémina por debajo de su blusa, empezando a tomar un tono más pasional la situación. El bosque estaba apartado, y el rubio simplemente se dejó llevar por lo que el instinto le pedía… y, al parecer, la joven también lo hacía.

-insinúo que eres muy listo, tontorrón, por eso me pareces muy guapo siempre.- contestó Shion, para luego dar un beso más pasional a Naruto.-… Naruto kun… si… si sigues así…

-¿Si?- preguntó con picardía el rubio, para volver a besar a la ojivioleta, esta vez en el cuello, mientras intentaba hacer lo que Kurama llamaba "llegar a la segunda base". Pero algo tuvo que interrumpir…

(Flashback inicia)

- **Cachorro, no sé si quiero hacer esto.** \- comentó el Kitsune legendario con un tono de… ¿miedo?

- _Kurama, lo hemos hablado. Los dos queremos, y llevamos deseándolo mucho tiempo...-_ repuso el joven rubio con serenidad, mientras se preparaba a espaldas del biju.

- **Pero… ¿me dolerá?**

- _No lo sé Kurama, nunca lo había hecho antes… ¿tú no?_

- **Tampoco… a mis anteriores jinchuriki no les iba eso… ¿Y si primero pruebo yo sólo, en la intimidad, y ya si eso…?**

- _Ah no, yo no me arriesgo, a ver si me vas a hacer tú daño a mi... Tú déjame a mí llevar la iniciativa y relájate, así será todo más fácil._ \- ordenó el ojiazul mientras se... ¿frotaba las manos?

- **Pero ten cuidado eh…** \- se rindió el Kitsune, mientras se dejaba hacer.- **Y cuidado con mis colas, por el amor de…**

Naruto realizó una rápida secuencia de sellos y pego un pergamino con varios kanji en el lomo del kiuby, comenzando este a brillar con fuerza. En el exterior, un Naruto en posición de loto realizó los mismos sellos, y al grito de **Kuchiyose no jutsu** , una inmensa bola de humo se formó en el interior del cuarto que tenía asignado. Cuando se comenzó a disolver, nueve inmensas colas comenzaron a vislumbrarse, así como unos terroríficos y brillantes ojos rojos. Una carcajada de una voz gutural resonó en la habitación, mientras Naruto se levantaba lentamente tras el esfuerzo, no en vano acababa de convocar a un biju legendario en el mundo mortal. Tras siglos de cautiverio, y aunque fuese vinculado al mismo modo de una bestia de invocación, el terrible Kurama no youko, terror de konoha, biju de las nueve colas, destructor de naciones, sentía el aire libre, el aroma de la libertad… pero había un fallo, un fallo en el que cayó Kurama tras esa sonora carcajada.

- **Gaki… ¿Cuánto se supone que mides?** \- preguntó extrañado el biju, para luego mirar a su alrededor con una mueca de confusión.- **Dime que ahora los ningen (mortales) medís cientos de metros de altura y vuestras casas son como montañas…**

-No, mido metro ochenta… ¿por?- preguntó con una sonrisa el ojiazul, oliéndose por dónde iba a salir el Kitsune.

- **Entonces… ¿Por qué cojones te estoy mirando desde abajo?** \- inquirió un claramente enfadado Kurama.

-Kurama… ¿no tendrías pensado que te convocase con el tamaño de una puta montaña en medio del templo?

- **¿Y por qué no? ¡protegería a la gente de todo daño con mi chakra cuando el edificio se derrumbase ante mi infinito poder!**

-Creo que es de mal invitado derribar la casa de tu anfitrión invocando un zorro legendario inmenso...

- **Pero imagina lo alucinante que quedaría este edificio de mármol y madera explotando entre mis llamas rojas mientras lanzo un rugido al viento, ¡Daría para el opening de esta historia!**

-¿De qué historia hablas? ¿Te has dado un golpe o algo?- preguntó un totalmente perdido Naruto.- Kurama, lo prometiste: yo te convocaba en el mundo humano, y tú no cometías homicidios ni destruías países.

- **Pero si eso es lo mejor de ser biju…** \- se quejó con un mohín de enfado el caprichoso zorro.

-Joder, por que no me sellaron a gyuki o a son goku…

- **¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR ESO! ¡Yo soy el biju más molón, mi peluche es el más vendido de la gama de peluches biju!** \- amenazó el biju, pero entonces la puerta del cuarto se abrió de un golpe, entrando una aterrada Shion en la estancia, vestida con su traje de suma sacerdotisa y con una intensa luz plateada rodeándola.

-¡Naruto kun, he percibido un demonio en el recinto del templo! ¿Estás b…?- preguntó una acelerada Shion, que había percibido con su poder una potente entidad demoníaca manifestarse dentro del templo, y había puesto a toda su guardia en alerta, para luego reparar en ese zorro de medio metro y ojos rojos con nueve colas a su espalda.- ¡Por Kami! ¡Un demonio! Naruto kun, ponte detrás de mí, ¡yo te protegeré!- gritó la rubia, mientras ponía a un totalmente confundido Naruto tras de sí como si fuese un pelele… no llegaba a la fuerza de Sakura chan, pero joder… que la sacaba una cabeza y lo había movido como un muñeco… ¿Por qué le gustaban las mujeres tsundere?.- Demonio, ¡aléjate! ¡El poder de hikari, diosa del destino, te obliga!- gritó la ojivioleta, convocando una intensa llamarada plateada que casi se lleva por delante a un aterrado Kurama, que tuvo que rodar a un lado y esconderse tras un colchón.

- **¿Pero qué haces loca?** \- chilló el Kitsune, mientras se agachaba para evitar otra llamarada que intentó decapitarlo a través del incendiado colchón.

-¡¿A quién llamas loca?!- preguntó una, ahora sí, enfadadísima Shion, mientras invocaba su forma sagrada. Durante toda su infancia, por culpa de sus visiones, la habían tildado de loca… y la cabreaba muchísimo, porque no lo estaba, a su puesto de adivina con fama mundial debía de remitirse. Su cuerpo brillo con fuerza, dibujándose en su piel numerosos kanji arcanos en forma de runas, y saliéndola en la espalda unas hebras plateadas con forma de alas y una brillante aureola dorada encima de su cabeza

-¡Shion chan!- intervino Naruto, viendo cómo un aterrado zorro era rodeado por decenas de hebras plateadas que salían del suelo y le amenazaban como si fuesen aguijones de un escorpión.- No le hagas nada, que es Kurama, es mi amigo.

-¿Kurama?- preguntó una impresionada Shion, aún con su forma sagrada activada.- ¿me estás diciendo que ese zorrito demoníaco de peluche de ahí es el kiuby?

- **¡Eh eh!** \- ladró un ofendido Kurama.- **¡Un respeto, ningen insignificante! Soy el gran kurama no youko, kiuby, terror de la humanidad, debacle de la razón, azote de los hombres píos y destructor de mundos, ¡no un puto peluche! Cada niño del continente tiembla al pensar en mi, las mujeres lloran, los hombres huyen aterrados, ¡inclínate y ruega mi misericordia!** \- enunció con orgullo el Zorro, mientras Naruto negaba con la cabeza, viendo venir lo que iba a ocurrir…

-…- Shion se quedó mirándole en silencio, asimilando el discurso y esa falta de respeto final, para luego invocar sus flamas plateadas con aún más potencia.- Tú si que vas a rogar misericordia.

- **¡Inténtalo loca!**

-¡Que no me llames loca, demonio pulgoso!

Y así el recientemente convocado kurama y la suma sacerdotisa en su forma sagrada estuvieron luchando y persiguiéndose por todo el templo, ofreciendo un brutal y apocalíptico contraste entre rojo y plata, una demostración en directo de la lucha de un ángel plateado contra un demonio de fuego, como en los cuadros de ángeles y demonios que poblaban el edificio. Y todo mientras Naruto y sus clones procuraban poner a salvo a los confundidos transeúntes, que no se esperaban ver una batalla apocalíptica con torrentes de llamas rojas y plateadas enfrentándose a esa hora del día. Y así tuvo que estar Naruto hasta que ambos se cansaron y pudo hablarles con calma… y reparar todo el destrozo puesto que la culpa era suya en el fondo, todo había que decirlo… estaba claro que debía de haberlo invocando en el jardín…

(Flashback fin)

Las caricias de la pareja estaban ya subiendo de intensidad, con Naruto concentrándose en desabrochar el sostén de la ojivioleta mientras esta gemía dulcemente en su oído fruto de la excitación, cuando se vieron interrumpidos por un extraño sonido. Como de alguien respirando fuerte. Y sorbiendo con fuerza un refresco de una pajita. Solo conocían a una persona que bebiese así… o más bien un ser mitológico, como les reveló las nueve colas de tupido pelaje rojo que ondeaban tras un arbusto cercano. Shion pegó un grito y enrojeció varios tonos, mientras Naruto se daba la vuelta sobresaltado.

- **Pero no os cortéis por mi.** \- pidió el zorro desde la espesura con esa voz gutural.- **fingir que yo no estoy y expresaros vuestro amor ningen de manera íntima, venga cachorro, ¡dale duro al estilo Kitsune, tio kurama quiere sentirse orgulloso!**

-Joder kurama, ¿Qué cojones haces ahí?- preguntó un MUY enfadado Naruto, mientras la fémina intentaba reponerse de la impresión.

- **Venga gaki… llevo un siglo viendo esto desde la puta perspectiva de la mujer, ¡era muy violento!**.- se quejó el biju, saliendo de su escondite con su refresco de soda sostenido por una de sus colas.- **y eso que realmente no sé si tengo sexo… hagoromo fue muy ambiguo cuando nos explicó eso a mis hermanos y a mí… pero si es por no importunarme no os preocupéis eh, si te contara lo que les vi hacer a hashirama y mito… o a kushina y Minato… nunca pensé que a kushina le gustaría emplear esas cadenas de diamantina para…**

-¡NO SIGAS!- exclamó el rubio, tapándose sus oídos para evitar el trauma. Tenía una buena imagen de sus padres, como para que ahora ese zorro pervertido se la arruinase contándole sus juegos de cama.

-Kurama…- comenzó a declarar Shion con una vena palpitando en su frente, intentando controlar su ira acumulada tras haber roto ese zorro entrometido su momento con su novio… porque le había prometido a Naruto no desterrar a esa entidad al makai y porque de su existencia dependía la supervivencia del rubio al ser su jinchuriki, que si no…- no puedes espiar a las parejas desde los arbustos, te lo he dicho ya… hemos recibido incluso varías quejas porque intentaste instalar cámaras en las habitaciones…

- **Pero si es para ahorrar trabajo, es una lata esconderme debajo de las camas…** \- se excusó el biju, como si en lugar de intentar crear una especie de programa voyeur de veinticuatro horas en directo hubiese sugerido repintar las paredes.- **a parte, Shion, también te iba a dejar verlo…**

-Pe… pero… ¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó una totalmente abochornada e indignada Shion.

- **Me refiero a que no soy el único pervertido aquí… Naruto, ¿Dónde dejaste el Icha Icha que le compraste a Kakashi?** \- Naruto se rascó la cabeza con confusión mientras el sonrojo de Shion subía hasta casi hacerla hervir.- **Uuuuy, viendo esa reacción me parece que he dado en el clavo, Shion… no te preocupes, no te he espiado, simplemente he aplicado una máxima de experiencia: todos los sensei de Naruto, sin excepción, han sido unos pervertidos, y tú ahora eres su sensei en el arte del Fjaka, así que uní puntos…** \- explicó el zorro, rememorando la lista de Ero sensei de Naruto: Ebisu, Kakashi, Jiraiya… hasta al pobre fukasaku casi muere cuando su mujer le descubrió uno de esos libros naranjas en su mesilla de noche.

-Esto… no todos, Iruka sensei no lo parece al menos…- intentó excusar Naruto a su hermano mayor en todo menos en la sangre.

- **Ya… pero queda con sus amigos para ir disfrazados al parque los domingos por la tarde y recrear sus escenas favoritas de películas de fantasía… yo creo que no lo es porque todavía no ha descubierto la obra de Jiraiya…** \- contestó el biju, mientras, en konoha, un Iruka vestido con una capa gris, un gran sombrero de pico también gris y una larga barba de pega blanca, blandiendo un bastón de madera, le gritaba a un amigo pintado de rojo y naranja "¡NOOOOO… PUEDEEEEES… PASAAAAAAAAR!". Y el resto de personas del parque les miraban con expresiones de bochorno, todo había que decirlo...- **pero volvamos a lo que nos atañe: el amor adolescente. Tú no te cortes, que no os molestare a ti y a tu querida Ero Puriesuto (sacerdotisa pervertida)...**

Antes de que Kurama pudiese dirigir su sonrisa más zorruna a la rubia, un agujero de color rosáceo se formó bajo sus pies, arrastrándole entre un grito de terror. Naruto se dio la vuelta sobresaltado, encontrándose a una arremangada y totalmente roja Shion con sus dedos índice y corazón puestos frente a su rostro en la pose de KAI. Respiraba con fuerza, y la vena de su frente parecía a punto de explotar en cualquier momento. Se notaba que el último apodo había colmado su paciencia.

-Shi… Shion chan… ¿no le habrás…?- preguntó un aterrado Naruto, temeroso de que la joven decidiese hacerle algo parecido a él si decía algo… inoportuno.

-¿Matado? No, te prometí que no lo haría.- Naruto emitió un suspiro de alivio.- Solo le he enviado a volar entre dimensiones en una caída que durará lo que yo quiera…

-Ah, bueno… mientras vuelva "recuperable" supongo que no habrá problema…- declaró Naruto, ahora más tranquilo, para luego caer en la cuenta de algo.- Shion chan, ¿Por qué tienes el libro de kakashi sensei en tu…?

-Mi estancia privada del templo para hacer meditación en cinco minutos, ¡VAMOS!- ordenó una nerviosa Shion con tal autoridad que Naruto salió disparado en esa dirección, mientras volvía al rostro de la fémina el fuerte sonrojo ante esa pregunta que le hizo el rubio.

Una vez en la estancia, y habiéndose puesto la sacerdotisa una sencilla camiseta de tirantes algo ceñida de color blanco y unos pantalones holgados rojos para estar las cómoda, Shion obligó a Naruto a meditar para ver si de una vez alcanzaba el Fjaka, o al menos entendía por dónde iban los tiros. Pero veía que no era el día tampoco hoy. Solo había que ver la pose de meditación de Naruto: lo que debería de ser una pose relajada, donde ningún músculo estuviese forzado, se presentaba como una pose tensa, con los músculos en posiciones forzadas, e incluso con la mandíbula apretada. Shion sabía la causa: realmente no estaba meditando. Su pose de meditación era algo contingente, una herramienta para su modo sennin, solo sabía usarla para acumular chakra natural. Resumiéndolo, tenía la herramienta, pero no sabía usarla. Lo observó en silencio, buscando una solución, y se decidió por una táctica más… directa.

-Naruto kun… te noto tenso todavía…- le dejo caer la ojivioleta.- ¿en qué estás pensando?

-En nada, dattebayo…- se excusó torpemente Naruto, calándole al instante la fémina. Lo dicho, Naruto era un mentiroso terrible.

-¿Seguro?

-Bueno… realmente me agobia un poco no lograrlo…- confesó con vergüenza el rubio.- es que vosotros lo hacéis parecer tan fácil… y yo, por mucho que me esfuerce, no logro hacerlo…

-Lo entiendo…- contestó la joven, con una enigmática sonrisa.- dime Naruto, ¿Qué es el Fjaka?

-Un movimiento psicofisico consistente en no hacer nada…- repitió mecánicamente el ojiazul.

-¿Y lo has entendido?

-No sé, dattebayo… yo me siento, medito, me concentro en vaciar mi mente, pero siempre aparece algo en lo que pensar, algo que hacer…

-No lo has entendido. Tu problema, Naruto kun, es que lo fuerzas. Meditas y piensas en que debes de meditar. Y así toda tu vida: te despiertas y piensas en lo que tienes que hacer, haces algo y piensas en lo que va después, te mueves mirando un reloj para asegurarte de no llegar tarde a las citas… siempre haces algo, y haces algo porque vives en el futuro cercano, no en el presente. ¿Cómo vas a no hacer nada si piensas continuamente en no hacer nada? No se trata de no hacer ni aspirar a nada, se trata de estar contento con lo que tienes y hacer lo que quieres. La vida es dura, y reclama lo mejor de nosotros cada día, y nuestras vidas se cruzan con otras, enredándose aún más. Es por eso que mi orden creó el Fjaka: al vaciar nuestra mente de aspiraciones, entramos limpios a ese enredo, y así podemos ver a donde va cada persona. Vemos el futuro porque queremos verlo, no porque podamos verlo.

-Esto… me he perdido…

-Te lo explicaré de otra manera…- contestó Shion, con un adorable sonrojo que confundió aún más al uzumaki.- Si yo viviese como tú, tendría miedo de que te apartases cuando hiciese esto.- con un gesto fluido, la joven beso los labios del rubio, un beso suave pero cargado de intención.- podría haber pensado "a lo mejor no quiere que le bese" o "a lo mejor le gusta otra". Si pensase en esas cosas, también tendría una voz en mi cabeza que me diría "¿Qué pensara de ti Naruto kun si haces esto?"- y acto seguido, acarició con sus cálidas manos el abdomen del ojiazul, mientras sus ojos violeta se clavaban con deseo en los azules del uzumaki, para luego quitarle la camiseta con soltura.

Cuando el rubio intentó volver a acercarse, la joven le detuvo mientras se mordía el labio. Ante ella veía un cuerpo atlético, musculado sin excederse, con unos abdominales bien definidos, unos pectorales fuertes y ese tatuaje del vientre que le daba un toque rebelde tremendamente efectivo para una suma sacerdotisa como Shion, que sabía lo que significaba. La fuerza para contener un chakra demoníaco infinito, ni tan siquiera ella podría. Pero lo que la desarmaba de verdad eran esos ojos azules y ese pelo rubio revuelto, junto con esas marcas zorrunas de las mejillas. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, y aunque lo disimulase brutalmente bien, la suma sacerdotisa no cambió su veredicto: Naruto era el hombre más guapo que había visto nunca. Y eso que ese ojiperla que lo acompañaba tampoco estaba mal…

-el Fjaka no es "no hacer nada". Es "no hacer nada que no quieras". No puedes hacerlo todo el día, todos tenemos que interactuar con el entorno y hacer cosas que no nos apetecen de vez en cuando, pero nunca está de más atender un poco a aquella persona que siempre ha estado y estará contigo… tú mismo. Y ahora dime, Naruto kun… ¿Qué te apetece hacer?- preguntó con un tono inocente la rubia, mientras se mordía coquetamente el índice y dibujaba una pícara sonrisa en su rostro. Y eso fue ya demasiado para la cordura de un ya completamente entregado rubio.

(Lemmon inicia)

Naruto se aproximó con decisión a la ojivioleta, y posó su mano en su cuello, acariciando con su pulgar su carnoso labio inferior. Sus zafiros azules se clavaron en los ojos de Shion, perdiéndose ambos al instante. Sus cuerpos hablaban por sí solos, ellos solo lo dejaban fluir. No hacían nada que no quisiesen, todo salía natural, cada caricia era la reacción perfecta a los estímulos del otro, como si no necesitasen palabras para transmitírselo. O a lo mejor es que nunca las necesitarían en esa situación, al fin y al cabo ambos se conocían a la perfección a pesar de haber estado separados tanto tiempo y llevar apenas un mes de relación. Eran almas afines, con una infancia similar, aspiraciones parecidas y personalidades compatibles a la perfección. Sin saber cómo, ambos ya estaban tumbados en la cama, con Naruto encima de Shion apoyado en su codo izquierdo, y acariciando con su mano derecha la cintura y espalda de la fémina, que ocupaba su mano izquierda en el rostro de su amado mientras su mano derecha luchaba por bajarle los pantalones. Sin dejar de besarse ni un segundo, el rubio le quitó a la ojivioleta la camiseta de tirantes, revelando lo que quería comprobar desde que entró en ese cuarto con ella: Shion tenía un cuerpo de infarto, curvilíneo, con algún que otro pequeño lunar en el lateral del vientre. Pero en particular le llamó la atención uno del seno izquierdo, que besó con ternura, arrancándole un gemido de excitación a la sacerdotisa por lo cerca que estaban esos labios de llegar a donde nadie salvo ella había llegado.

La joven se despojó de sus pantalones con las piernas y la mano libre, mientras Naruto seguía a lo suyo con los pechos de Shion y desabrochaba ese inoportuno sujetador, quedándose la fémina solo en una fina prenda interior cubriendo su intimidad. El ojiazul se tomó unos segundos para contemplar a la mujer: le había tocado la lotería. Shion era preciosa, con ese pelo largo rubio de color suave, esos ojos violetas con el iris más claro y esa novela piel que le llamaba cada segundo para que la siguiese acariciando. Y su belleza ganó aún más puntos cuando Shion se sonrojó ligeramente, al ver la mirada de adoración que la dedicaba el uzumaki. En un principio, aunque no lo mostrase, estaba insegura sobre si al ojiazul le gustaría su cuerpo. Realmente, ella nunca había estado con nadie, solo podía basarse en los halagos que le dirigían algunos pretendientes, pero ningún piropo podría igualar a lo que expresaban ese par de zafiros. Naruto era un mentiroso terrible, y lo era porque, si sabias leer esos zafiros azules correctamente, podías saber exactamente lo que pensaba el rubio cada segundo. Por eso le llamó la atención desde que entró en ese templo hace ya más de dos años… y por eso estaba enamorada de él.

-¿Te… te gusta lo que ves?- preguntó, deseando que el uzumaki acabase con cualquier duda para siempre. Y, como si la leyese la mente, el rubio contestó sin dudarlo.

-Te quiero, Shion chan…

Shion no pudo ni responder, simplemente tomó a Naruto del bóxer y lo puso debajo de ella. Esas palabras eran justo lo que necesitaba para acabar de entregarse, Naruto había dado en el clavo, como siempre hacía, y le iba a recompensar como se merecía. Ese zorro pulgoso había acertado cuando la acusó de haberse llevado el libro de Naruto y tenerlo escondido en su cuarto, pero no era por vicio. Era porque, desde que volvió Naruto a su vida, supo que él sería el primero, y el último, hombre en su vida, y no quería ser una niña inexperta, quería poder convertir esa experiencia en un momento inolvidable para ambos. Aunque tenía que admitir que agradecía que Naruto le hubiese ahorrado la vergüenza de enviar a una de sus asistentes a comprarlo… además de que le estaba tomando el gusto a esa lectura, para su confusión… Guiada por lo que había leído, la joven descendió por el musculoso torso del uzumaki, repartiendo besos entre los pectorales y abdominales, y arrancándole un gemido de sorpresa al ojiazul cuando jugueteo con uno de sus pezones empleando su lengua. Cuando llegó hasta el bóxer, lo retiró con cuidado, y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa. Era… era enorme… ¿todo era de Naruto?

-Na.. Naruto kun… es enorme…- dijo, mirando como hipnotizada el miembro mientras lo acariciaba con sus suaves manos.- ¿Todo esto es para mí?

Naruto asintió, cerca de su limite. La imagen de Shion mirando su miembro con tal sorpresa le subió el ego hasta las nubes, y más aún cuando la sacerdotisa no pudo resistir la tentación de besarlo con los ojos cerrados. Tuvo incluso que cerrar los ojos el también para no acabar ahí mismo. Pero, aún así, sentía como esos labios carnosos envolvían su miembro, subiendo y bajando, enviándole a cada segundo más y más placer. Mientras, Shion no se reconocía. Se había atrevido a hacer eso que había leído, y a la primera… y lo más extraño de todo: la excitaba muchísimo. El notar el miembro de Naruto cada vez más duro en su boca, sus gemidos de placer… incluso su sabor no estaba mal. A pesar de no tener la más mínima experiencia, tenía claro que a Naruto le estaba encantando. Con un movimiento brusco, el rubio deshizo el momento, subiendo a la confundida sacerdotisa a su altura y reclamando de nuevo a sus labios, para luego darse la vuelta con ella en el colchón.

-Lo… lo siento…- dijo con un tono sumamente excitado.- pero… si seguías así, esto iba a acabar demasiado pronto…- la joven se sonrojó ligeramente y sonrió ante esa afirmación, para luego entreabrir los labios cuando sintió como la mano izquierda de Naruto le acariciaba su intimidad por encima de la ropa interior. Antes ya estaba "mojada", por decirlo de alguna manera, pero ahora… ahora el término correcto sería "empapada". Y más aún cuando el joven retiro la prenda de ropa interior con dulzura, ayudándole la fémina levantando su pierna izquierda, momento que aprovecho el rubio para acariciar esos firmes muslos mientras enfilaba con su miembro la flor de la joven, que tembló como una hoja.

-Na… Naruto kun… sé amable…- pidió con algo de temor Shion. Era su primera vez, y de seguro que el uzumaki ya había tenido alguna experiencia con alguna fémina antes, sin necesidad de citas… era guapo, amable, fuerte, un héroe mundial…

-No te preocupes Shion chan, también es mi primera vez.- confesó el ojiazul, sorprendiéndose la joven.- Te prometo que lo haremos a tu ritmo. No soportaría hacerte el más mínimo daño.- esa revelación emocionó a la ojivioleta, que volvió a besar los labios del rubio mientras notaba como su miembro comenzaba a penetrar en su intimidad. Era una sensación nueva, gratificante… notaba miles de pequeños espasmos de placer, era mucho mejor de lo que había leído. Pero pronto Naruto topó con esa barrera que todavía evitaba que fuese completamente una mujer adulta. El uzumaki se detuvo, mientras Shion volvía a besar sus labios, sabiendo lo que se iba a venir. Quería dar ese paso, quería hacerlo con él. Era el mejor regalo que podía hacerle.

-Te quiero, Naruto kun.- declaró la sacerdotisa, revelando que estaba lista.

-Y yo a ti, Shion chan.- contestó Naruto.

Y, con un tierno beso, Naruto empujó, acabando con la virginidad de la joven, que soltó un pequeño grito de dolor, apagado por los labios del uzumaki inmediatamente. Se concentró en ese beso para evadirse de esa sensación, pero pronto descubrió que el dolor era mucho más leve que antes, y que estaba siendo reemplazado por… placer. Mucho placer, más intenso que cualquier otra sensación que hubiese sentido antes. Se descubrió a si misma moviendo las caderas para aumentar la fricción, deseosa de más, y pronto la acompañó Naruto, dejándose llevar por el instinto. La fricción cada vez era más intensa, los movimientos más rápidos, y esa sensación de placer cada vez más brillante. ¿Cuánto llevaban así? Ni ellos lo sabían, solo podían gemir y pedir más al otro gritando su nombre. Pronto, ambos se notaron al limite, con mil sensaciones eléctricas recorriendo sus cuerpos.

-Shion… Shion chan… voy a…- declaró el rubio, avisando a la fémina para apartarse. Pero, ventajas de ver el futuro, Shion sabía que aún terminando dentro no la dejaría embarazada… esa vez.

-Dentro Naruto kun, no te preocupes, ¡lo quiero dentro!- le ordenó la fémina, para acto seguido ambos gemir con intensidad fruto de un intenso orgasmo.

Shion notaba cada músculo de su cuerpo relajarse, perdiéndose en ese mar de placer que le regaló el rubio, en esa cálida sensación en su interior, incapaz de defenderse de nada ni de borrar una inmensa sonrisa de su rostro. Y Naruto no estaba muy distinto: tenía los ojos cerrados, respiraba con dificultad, y de vez en cuando soltaba algún gemido cuando su ahora muy sensible miembro rozaba las paredes interiores de Shion. Ambos se volvieron a besar con ternura, regalándose una sonrisa enorme, grabando en sus memorias ese momento. Una primera vez… perfecta.

(Lemmon fin)

Naruto se separó con cuidado de la intimidad de Shion, que volvió a gemir ligeramente, y la quito un mechón de pelo de su sudado rostro, mientras ella se dejaba hacer con una sonrisa. Tras algunas caricias más, la joven decidió que era hora de ducharse un poco, así que recogió la sábana de la cama para taparse y se dirigió a la ducha con una sonrisa coqueta, para luego darse la vuelta.

-Ahí va, casi se me olvidaba.- declaró mientras Naruto se ponía sus bóxer y la miraba con confusión. En el techo del cuarto se dibujó un círculo rosáceo mientras la joven entraba en el baño con su ropa y cerraba el pestillo, oyéndose un grito cada vez más alto. De pronto, un aterrado zorro de nueve colas, con todo su pelaje revuelto, cayó al suelo desde ese agujero, para luego mirar alrededor con confusión.

- **Joder, ¡llevo cayendo tres putas horas!** \- se quejó el Kitsune.- **¿Dónde estamos gaki? No te lo vas a creer, pero he visto cosas acojonantes, ACOJONANTES NARUTO. Mundos sin chakra y con máquinas voladoras hechas de metal, no pude fijarme mucho por eso de estar cayendo a cientos de kilómetros de velocidad, pero...** \- explicó el biju completamente emocionado, para luego olfatear el ambiente.- **un momento… aquí huele a feromonas… y sexo… y es la habitación de la loca… ¡ESTOY ORGULLOSO DE TI CACHORRO!** \- declaró kurama tras unir rápido los hilos, mientras movía sus colas con energía como si fuese un perro al ver aparecer a su dueño por primera vez en casa.- **Cuéntame, ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿La doblegaste al más puro estilo Kitsune? ¿La marcaste como tu hembra como te enseñé para evitar que otro macho reclame tu territorio? ¿De qué color tenía el…?** \- no pudo completar la última pregunta, puesto que un nuevo agujero rosáceo se abrió bajo sus pies, arrastrándole a una nueva caída entre gritos de pánico mientras Naruto negaba con la cabeza… a los pocos segundos, la regadera de la ducha comenzó a sonar, y la joven rubia a tararear despreocupadamente una canción.

-Ero Kitsune…- sentenció Naruto, mientras con una inmensa sonrisa se tumbaba en el colchón para rememorar los últimos acontecimientos. Y tenía que darle la razón a Kurama en algo: sus sensei solían ser unos pervertidos. Y el grandioso kyubi no dejaba de ser otro sensei suyo…

Mientras, en el oeste del país del demonio, una figura masculina, alta y ligeramente musculada, vestida con una capa negra algo sucia, unos pantalones anbu negros holgados y tapada con una capucha, observaba el horizonte de ese paraje montañoso, donde destacaba un viejo camino que llevaba a la capital de la nación. Llevaba viajando durante mucho tiempo, reuniendo los elementos necesarios para la ejecución de su plan, un plan maestro que le aseguraría la primacía mundial tanto a él como a sus descendientes. Y ahora había llegado a ese lugar, donde a unos días de marcha le esperaba una vidente reconocida a nivel mundial con un poder tan inmenso que había expulsado al poderoso demonio moryo. Ella le daría lo que buscaba, eso lo tenía claro, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era mujer, y lo habría hecho mucho antes si alguien no le hubiese retrasado…

-¿quieres moverte de una vez? Si fueses una kunoichi decente y no un estorbo, habríamos llegado hace un mes…- declaró con su tono frío de voz el encapuchado, mientras una joven encapuchada y enfundada en una larga capa marrón que la tapaba completamente le seguía a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, moviéndose con dificultad entre lo accidentado del terreno.

-Sa… Sasuke kun… sabes que moverse en este estado por este terreno es difícil… no es justo que lo compares a los tiempos en los que hacíamos equipo.- se excusó la fémina, mientras con algo de esfuerzo trataba de moverse de un saliente a otro del escarpado terreno, protegiendo su ligeramente abultado vientre. Estaba embarazada.

-Me da igual. Eres médico, y kunoichi, deberías de estar preparada para hacer esto. Y ahora vamos, que no tengo más tiempo que perder.- contestó fríamente el ojinegro, mientras se quitaba su capucha y dejaba que el viento hiciese ondear su largo cabello negro, asomándose entre los mechones el legendario rinnegan. Sasuke Uchiha, el gran vengador, había llegado al país del demonio. Al fin podía comenzar la segunda parte de su plan.

* * *

 **Y corten. Otro capítulo más, ya estamos justo en la mitad de la historia, y encima con mucha tela que cortar. Pero, lo primero...**

 **DEBERES : poneros en YouTube la canción "Shooting stars" e imaginaros a Kurama volando en esos fondos tan chulos. Ya tenéis el ending del capítulo, y una imagen de donde estuvo Kurama esas tres horas xD y merecidamente, si me permitís añadirlo.**

 **Sobre Shion y Naruto, su relación va viento en popa, lástima que cierto zorro pervertido no les haya dejado de espiar todo este Tiempo. Espero que os pareciese gracioso su convocación (como se te ocurre convocar al demonio de las nueve colas en medio de ese templo, Naruto? XD) y su momento de miron. Entendedle, ha estado muchísimo tiempo encerrado, ahora tiene las hormonas revueltas. Y resalto el detalle de que todos los sensei de Naruto son unos pervertidos, ya sea abiertamente (Jiraiya, kakashi) o de forma mal encubierta (ebisu, fukasaku). Sé que Iruka tb lo era, pero acabó de volver a verme el señor de los anillos y no me he podido aguantar a poner eso XD**

 **En cuanto al lemmon... ya sabemos para qué quería el librito Shion... Naruto va a pasar a ser un adorador del icha icha al nivel de kakashi, que ahora está en konoha tirandose de los pelos porque no le llega su libro.**

 **Y por último... aparece el "villano" de este fic... CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN. A ver si os creéis que la imagen de la historia es casual, y como veis sigue igual de "agradable" que en la serie... cuál será su plan? Que tiene que ver Shion? Quién es la mujer embarazada? Y lo más importante... será capaz de ampliar su repertorio de frases además del "Hmpf" suyo tan característico? Todo eso y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo, " el zorro, la sacerdotisa y el vengador". Hasta la próxima!**


	6. El zorro, la sacerdotisa y el vengador

Cap6, el zorro, la sacerdotisa y el vengador

 **Buenas! Aquí con un nuevo episodio de Fjaka, o el arte de no hacer nada. Hoy tenemos un capítulo con más contenido emocional, aunque habrá golpes cómicos. Y todo se debe a la llegada del villano de la historia! Ya tenía ganas de que se encontrasen, aunque repito lo dicho anteriormente: en esta historia no esperéis malvados planes de dominación mundial o técnicas brutales. Aquí todo es más minimalista, si queréis mucha acción tenéis mi Kitsune no Kibo ;) un saludo y disfrutad!**

 **ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE: Por exámenes tendré que parar este mes, la proxima actualización llegará en abril, primera o segunda semana para ser exactos, que lo tengo que compaginar con pasión y color y Kitsune no Kibo. Disculpad las molestias!**

 **AliceUchihaLockwood:** hola buenas! Pues si, Kurama es uno de los pjs cómicos que más usare en este fic, junto a los clones del rubio. Si te fijas, toda escena que involucre a los clones o al zorro es de comedia, y hoy vas a ver a todos tb haciendo de las suyas. Aunque Shion parece que ya ha conseguido que Kurama deje de espiarles, aunque... quizás tenga que ver con cierta visita de hoy, que ha captado toda la atención de Kurama... quien sabe XD y admite que serías incapaz de matar a Kurama bebé zorro, es jodidamente adorable.

Y lo has calcado con la música, creo que voy a poner esa canción como ending de cada capítulo XD disfruta de lo de hoy, un saludo!

 **EtheriasD:** hola de nuevo! Realmente no me la rifo, todo lo contrario: Sasuke es un pj perfecto para villano. Es más, en la serie es cuando tiene más protagonismo, cuando es el rival del protagonista, aquí simplemente he aplicado ese concepto y le he unido una motivación que anunció en el canon y que hoy verás. En cuanto a la mujer embarazada... ya la verás :D aunque tienes razón, como le de por ir a por Shion se llevará una sorpresa. Y si, Kurama es un pervertido, es mi pj cómico favorito de esta serie, siempre se me ocurre algo que hacer con el, o con los clones XD

pues fíjate, si que tengo una idea para un NarutoxShizuka en la misma línea cómica de este fic. Es un pj con un diseño que me encanta, y creo que me puede dar muchísimo juego el toque feminista radical de su clan, tendré que volver a verme su episodio. Y además, intentare meter a Jiraiya en esa historia, puede ser... muy muy muy cómico. Tardaré un tiempo, eso sí, antes debo de acabar este fic y Kitsune no Kibo, pero será mi prioridad en cuanto acabe. Un saludo y disfruta del capítulo!

 **Sinedd662:** hola nuevo lector! Ya se vera si has acertado, lo cierto es que con esas pistas que os di solo hay dos opciones... xD un saludo y disfruta de la actualización!

 **AcidEsp** : saludos y bienvenido a mi fic! Me alegra que te guste, el objetivo es ese y hacer reír, si lo logra, este fic habrá merecido la pena! Espero que te guste la conti, un saludo!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- _ **aaaaaaaa**_ \- ser sobrenatural pensando

Obviamente, los personajes y el mundo Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo aportó la historia y entierro a boruto en lo más profundo del infierno para que no vuelva a salir. No autorizo el plagio de mis obras.

* * *

Shion se dispuso sentada sobre su estrado, rodeada de incienso, con su traje ceremonial y su diadema de suma sacerdotisa sobre su cabeza, preparada para la recepción formal. Lo cierto es que estaba extrañada, no había previsto una visita importante desde la llegada de Naruto, y que ahora tuviese una con tanta pompa solo podía significar dos cosas: o un elemento demasiado poderoso, y por tanto peligroso (tipo un demonio o una deidad); o alguien con más nombre del que puede sostener que ha movido sus contactos para asegurarse una reunión con la rubia. Ella apostaba por lo segundo, y, si la hubiesen dejado escoger, habría ido a recibir a la visita Ran o alguna otra asistente, pero el consejo del país había sido meridianamente claro tras reunirse con el misterioso visitante: debía de recibirlo la suma sacerdotisa en persona por su petición expresa. Todo era muy extraño, sobre todo cuando Naruto y Kurama percibieron algo en el horizonte y se rieron a carcajada limpia tras mirarse, para luego responder con evasivas a las preguntas de la ojivioleta. Solo la afirmaron que en unos días vería lo que le hacía tanta gracia, mientras el biju se dirigía totalmente inquieto a reunir a sus admiradores del lugar para "dar una buena bienvenida". El caso es que ahí estaba, sentada sin saber quién venía, y empezando a mosquearse. Como fuese otro comercial intentando venderla una aspiradora, iba a desterrarlo al maldito makai…

-Shion sama, Sasuke Uchiha, patriarca del clan Uchiha, príncipe de los tres tomoes, señor del rinnegan y del Sharingan y legítimo heredero de la dinastía del clan vengador solicita audiencia.- declaró de memoria una ligeramente avergonzada Ran, mientras Shion la miraba con una ceja arqueada como si la hubiesen crecidos dos cabezas.

-¿Y esa pompa?- la preguntó en voz baja, guardando la apariencia de seriedad.- Solo te ha faltado un baile ceremonial y trompetas de fondo…

-lo siento, Shion Sama… me ha tenido dos minutos memorizando la fórmula de presentación, y he abreviado muchísimos títulos para no estar aquí diez años hablando…

Shion rió disimuladamente y observó al individuo entrar. Así que por eso se reían Naruto y Kurama… habían detectado el chakra de un viejo amigo. Aunque no entendía porque el zorro de nueve colas había insistido en reservar la sala de actos y conseguir un vestuario decente y una barra de gomaespuma… en fin, no tenía mucho tiempo para intentar prever por dónde saldría el revoltoso Kitsune, bastante tenía con que no le hubiese vuelto a enviar a volar entre dimensiones los últimos días tras acceder a dejar de espiar los dormitorios… frente a ella, las grandes puertas de la gran sala se abrieron, dejando entrar al invitado. Uchiha Sasuke, el gran shinobi de la hoja y uno de los mejores amigos de Naruto… o al menos eso le había dicho el rubio. Viéndolo, no podían ser más diferentes el rubio y el pelinegro: el Uchiha, aunque vestía con una capa de viaje marrón sencilla por encima, debajo de ella llevaba una camisa gris con un escote excesivamente grande y unos pantalones holgados negros junto a unas sandalias ninja. ¿En serio era necesario un escote masculino tan grande como para verle el ombligo? Joder, vale que el chico tenía un cuerpo atlético, pero de ahí a vestir así… rozaba lo ridículo, es que mostraba más carne que el vestido más atrevido de la ojivioleta. Era algo… andrógino y siniestro, no sabía de quién pudo sacar ese look… y su forma de andar no revelaba nada mejor. Soberbia, excesivamente confiada… incluso había dejado atrás a la chica que le acompañaba, que estaba embarazada por lo que apreciaba, en lugar de adaptar su paso y facilitarle el seguirle, lo cual no le gustó tampoco a la rubia…

- _Quizás estoy precipitándome y sólo tiene un gusto… perturbador… a la hora de vestir…_ \- pensó la rubia, para luego comenzar con el protocolo.- Sasuke Uchiha, es un honor recibirle en este templo.

-Hmpf.- contestó de forma seca el pelinegro, mientras revisaba a la fémina de arriba abajo. Shion tuvo que reprimir un gesto de taparse, se sentía examinada con lupa, y no le gustaba en absoluto esa forma de observarla, como si fuese un trozo de carne. En esos momentos agradecía tener capas y capas de ropa ceremonial encima, sobre todo viendo la sonrisa arrogante que le dirigió el individuo.- Shion, suma sacerdotisa del país del demonio, vengo a que me leas el futuro.- anunció sin ningún preámbulo ni devolver el saludo.

- _Quizás estoy siendo demasiado blanda y debería de haber llamado a la guardia…_ \- se corrigió mentalmente la ojivioleta, para forzar una pose serena y ser diplomática, mientras Ran al lado se imaginaba lo que estaba pensando su jefa y fingía serenidad también. A ella también la había mirado de arriba abajo, incomodándola. Parecía un mercader en un día de compras….- Normalmente son necesarias unas presentaciones, pero veo que el consejo de mi país ha insistido mucho en esta reunión, así que nos saltaremos los preámbulos para no ocupar la tarde… -anunció con una sutil ironía la fémina.- bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente?

-Quiero saber sobre mi plan para rehacer mi clan.- contestó el Uchiha, mientras seguía examinando a la sacerdotisa con una excesiva curiosidad. Shion decidió que mejor se concentraba en su trabajo para no desterrar a un invitado importante al makai sin diplomacia alguna… la sacerdotisa odiaba la arrogancia, le parecía un auténtico insulto el creerse mejor que otra persona. Ella fue así en el pasado, y gracias a cierto ojiazul cambió de parecer, y vio lo horrible que era esa forma de pensar. Se concentró y sus ojos adoptaron un extraño brillo con formas geométricas danzando, la muestra de que estaba teniendo una visión.

-… veo un clan próspero… veo un rey con tres tomoes, y una princesa de pelo negro… y muchas madres…- comentó la ojivioleta, extrañándose por esto último. Iba a seguir para contar lo más importante, pero el ojinegro la interrumpió.

-Suficiente. Me hallo complacido, Shion del país del demonio. Es por eso por lo que he decidido revelarte mi plan: refundar el clan Uchiha, un clan gobernado por mi como único patriarca. Y para ello necesitaré varias esposas, así que vengo a anunciarte el honor de que formarás parte de la historia del mundo ninja como una de mis mujeres.- anunció de golpe el Uchiha, sorprendiendo a Shion, Ran y medio templo.

Shion abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Mira que ella era adivina, supuestamente tendría que ver venir estas cosas, pero el ser humano era tan impredecible que a veces ocurrían estas locuras. ¿En serio Sasuke Uchiha le había ofrecido… matrimonio? Aunque Shion sabía que esa oferta era una forma diplomática de ofrecerla algo diferente: ser la incubadora humana de los futuros Uchiha. Obviando el hecho de su relación con Naruto, que esperaba que ese pelinegro no conociese puesto que lo contrario implicaría que su querido ojiazul no era muy atento a la hora de elegir amistades, ese Uchiha debía de tener un grave problema de empatía hacia el género femenino si en serio pensaba que no recibiría una respuesta negativa: su entrada maleducada; sus continuas miradas indiscretas a los pechos y contorno de la ojivioleta y de su asistente sin ningún pudor, como si ser observadas por ese individuo fuese un honor y no algo incómodo; el hecho de que tuviese a su lado a una chica embarazada claramente de él a la cual había ignorado completamente desde que habían llegado… Aunque, recordando lo que había hablado con Naruto sobre su estancia en konoha, empezó a comprender la razón de esa forma de actuar…

¿Cómo respetar al género femenino si siempre las mujeres te han dado todo lo que quieres, aun cuando claramente no te lo merecías? Al caso del anterior amor del rubio, del que le había hablado el uzumaki en una de sus cenas, se remitía la ojivioleta: dos intentos de asesinato, insultos diarios, traiciones por la espalda… y aún así, la chica le había elegido a él por encima de Naruto, un chico que siempre la había tratado bien. O al de la chica de su lado se podía remitir también: su capa la tapaba completamente impidiendo identificarla, pero viendo como deliberadamente la ignoraba a pesar de su embarazo, como si fuese una pertenencia, la indicaba que era otra chica que se había dejado engatusar por un rostro bonito. Porque no lo iba a negar, Sasuke Uchiha era enormemente atractivo: debía de tener un poco más de altura que Naruto, un cuerpo atlético y bien tonificado que se vislumbraba a través de esa ridícula camiseta, un pelo negro con unos ojos fríos que le daban un toque misterioso… objetivamente, y atendiendo solo al físico y al gusto de la generalidad del mundo, era más atractivo que su rubio. Pero por eso se enamoraba aún más de Naruto: el físico no lo es todo en una relación, y el rubio sería ligeramente menos atractivo (lo cual no era una vergüenza, esos ojos azules y esa sonrisa zorruna le ponían en el Olimpo de los hombres atractivos del continente sin dudarlo), pero su forma de ser y de tratar a las personas era su mejor carta de presentación. En la media de todo, su Naruto kun le daba mil vueltas a ese engreído, Shion no entendía como una mujer podría optar por un hombre tan egoísta en lugar de por su sol particular.

-¿Ser una de sus esposas dice?- preguntó con diplomacia la ojivioleta mientras pensaba una excusa educada que sustituyese a sus ganas de mandar volando entre dimensiones a ese individuo, que, como no, ahora había vuelto a examinarla con esa sonrisa engreída de arriba abajo. Si a ese pelinegro le hubiesen hablado de que en la orden de hikari, eminentemente matriarcal, se respetaba muchísimo el papel de la mujer y su potencial y sólo se apreciaba a los hombres que respetasen tal circunstancia, quizás no se dedicaría a mirarla como un trozo de carne. Aunque, viendo su historial, tal vez se creyese que por él y su carita bonita harían una excepción… ya empezaba a calar al pelinegro.

-Si, una de las nuevas matriarcas Uchiha. En mis viajes he oído hablar de una suma sacerdotisa con el poder de ver el futuro, una exorcista tan poderosa que expulsó al demonio moryo de estas tierras usando su poder astral. Así que decidí venir y comprobar tu poder, y he de decir que estoy satisfecho, percibo en ti una gran energía. Serás una gran incorporación al clan más grande del continente, y tus hijos serán Uchiha excepcionales.- anunció el pelinegro como si fuese un gran honor ser "incorporada a un clan", un honor tal que lo de que la mujer quisiese o no hacerlo fuese un trámite sin importancia al parecer...

-¿Y tu mujer está deacuerdo? - preguntó Shion. Su decisión sobre esta propuesta la tenía tomada desde hace meses, como con el resto de propuestas matrimoniales que no fuesen acompañadas de un "dattebayo", pero antes quería cerciorarse de algo.

-Si, ella lo acepta.- contestó el pelinegro, pero Shion solo tuvo que ver la mirada triste que le dirigió la fémina a través de esa capucha para saber que eso no era cierto, que ella no tuvo la opción de elegir.- Así que esperaré un par de horas para que prepares tus cosas y partiremos para seguir nuestro viaje. El consejo de tu nación ha dado su visto bueno, así que todo está acordado, y tenemos un largo trayecto: hemos de pasar por Iwa, Suna y Tani antes de llegar a konoha…

- _Vaya, así que esos vejestorios me han intentado vender como ganado ¿eh? Me da que se van a llevar una sorpresa… como voy a disfrutar con esto…_ \- pensó la rubia. Como suma sacerdotisa, entendía los movimientos políticos de su consejo en este caso: el país del demonio ganaría una gran influencia si una de las matriarcas de ese prometedor clan con dos doujutsus legendarios hereditarios era la gran Shion. Lo entendía, pero no lo iba a obedecer, desde luego, y con malicia sonrió, para luego adoptar una pose igual de arrogante que el Uchiha y contestar con desdén.- Lo siento, Sasuke Uchiha, pero rechazo tu "propuesta". No es de mi interés ser tu esposa.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó un impactado ojinegro. ¿Le había rechazado una mujer? ¿A él? Era imposible, ni una sola mujer en la que se hubiese fijado le había dicho que no a nada, esa mujer tenía que haberse confundido, o debía de estar loca. Rechazar una oportunidad tan grandiosa como esa… hasta la otra joven encapuchada había dado un respingo, impactada, aunque Shion sabía lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza… "¿Ah, se puede escoger?".- te estoy ofreciendo un gran honor, suma sacerdotisa, no haré esta oferta dos veces. Sé mi esposa y participa en el inicio de una nueva era en el continente, una era donde los Uchiha, con el ojo de un dios y mis técnicas, gobernarán el mundo.

-Pues vuelvo a rechazar esa gran oportunidad, Uchiha sama. Pero, para que vea que no quiero ser descortés, le ampliaré esa visión que le ofrecí: en su futuro veo soledad. Soledad a la sombra de alguien mejor.- esta última mención hizo enfurecer al pelinegro, a cuya mente solo viajó una imagen. Y el enfado se acrecentó cuando vio que los ojos de la fémina no habían cambiado en ningún momento.

-¿Cómo sabes eso sí no has usado tus poderes?- preguntó con ira contenida.

-Lo sabe porque ya te conoce de oídas, teme…- contestó a la pregunta una voz al otro lado de la sala, girándose los dos invitados en su dirección mientras Shion sonreía y miraba de reojo. Reconocería esa voz hasta dormida. Naruto uzumaki, vestido con una sencilla camiseta negra con un remolino rojo en su hombro y un pantalón de tela naranja, hizo acto de presencia, para estupor del Uchiha. Estupor que se vio acrecentado cuando el ojiazul cruzó el espacio que le separaba de sus interlocutores con un paso tranquilo hasta llegar a la sacerdotisa y le plantó un firme beso en los labios, beso que ella correspondió con alegría acariciando la mejilla del uzumaki. Tras dirigirse una mirada de sincero afecto unos segundos, el rubio volvió a dirigirse a su amigo pelinegro, que en ese momento sentía una mezcla de indignación porque la rubia hubiese estado jugando con el todo ese tiempo, vergüenza por haber intentado desposar a la novia de su mejor amigo, estupor por no haber sido capaz de detectarle aún con su rinnegan, y ante todo celos por ese rechazo para escoger al uzumaki. Muchos celos. Como cada vez que el rubio le ganaba en algo.- Es un placer volver a verte, amigo.

-Dobe…- contestó con fingida frialdad el ojinegro, aunque por dentro la curiosidad le carcomía.- ¿Has estado escuchando todo? ¿Cómo lo has hecho para que no te detecte?

-Ya te contaré, pero antes…- el rubio de inmediato se dirigió a la fémina que acompañaba a Sasuke, que se vio sorprendida cuando Naruto la quitó con suavidad la capucha. Naruto examinó los cabellos rojos de la mujer y sus lentes, y lo hizo con tanto detenimiento que la joven se sintió algo cohibida. Aunque, cuando en su rostro se dibujó una gran sonrisa, Karín paso de la incomodidad al sonrojo con una sonrisa también. Esa sonrisa era cálida, cercana, todo lo opuesto a lo que estaba acostumbrada esos últimos meses.- Hola buenas, no nos presentamos correctamente la última vez que nos vimos, dattebayo.- se disculpó el uzumaki con esa sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo.- Mi nombre es Naruto uzumaki, y creo por el chakra que percibo que somos parientes lejanos, ¿no?

-Esto… si.- contestó con un gran sonrojo la uzumaki ante la cercanía del rubio, mientras Sasuke miraba con suspicacia la reacción de la fémina.- Mi… mi nombre es Karín uzumaki…

-Un gusto conocerte, prima.- contestó con esa sonrisa tan única el rubio mientras guiñaba el ojo a la pelirroja, que se sonrojó aún más, casi tanto como su cabello, y Shion se reía por la forma de actuar del rubio. Cualquiera podría mal interpretar la forma de actuar del uzumaki, pero Shion sabía que esa cercanía era síntoma de su enorme felicidad, felicidad por encontrar al fin a otro miembro de su clan. A parte de su difunta madre, Naruto nunca había hablado con otro uzumaki, para él era un momento único, completamente especial. No era el último uzumaki en el mundo. Y, en el caso de la pelirroja, también fue muy emotivo. La había llamado prima, como si fuesen familia cercana. A pesar de que la parecía un poco precipitado ese trato, en el fondo no pudo evitar emocionarse. Toda la vida se había sentido sola tras la muerte de su madre, y por esa soledad había acabado como subordinada de la persona más malvada que había conocido en su vida, Orochimaru. Y no había salido de esa soledad ni cuando Sasuke fue a buscarla y la reveló que quería formar con ella una familia. Pero ahora, no sabía por qué, se sentía diferente, como si de verdad ese chico la considerase su prima.- Y supongo que este bultito de aquí es mi futura sobrina.- declaró mirando la panza de la ojirroja con un tono tan tierno que ambas mujeres dibujaron una sonrisa en sus rostros. Karin se encontraba impactada: cuando le reveló a Sasuke su embarazo, este se mostró frío, aunque satisfecho; pero cuando le aclaró gracias a sus habilidades sensoriales que era una niña, vislumbró un gesto de decepción en su rostro. Se sentía mal por ello desde entonces, pero ahora ante ella tenía una genuina reacción de alegría… Naruto uzumaki era exactamente lo contrario del denominado "amor de su vida", eso estaba claro.

-Si, será una Uchiha, Naruto, antes de que intentes algo raro.- intervino un molesto Sasuke, que veía como el uzumaki no sólo le quitaba uno de sus objetivos para su harem, sino que le hacía también sombra con su primera mujer.

-Como si se apellida "señorita hija del teme", es mi sobrinita. Shion chan, ¿podemos ofrecer a mi prima un poco de hospitalidad? Seguro que ese avaro de pelo negro las ha tenido acampando durante días…- preguntó el rubio a su novia con una gran sonrisa, mientras Karín reaccionaba algo cohibida por miedo a desagradar a Sasuke, aunque agradecía internamente el gesto. Llevaba meses sin un buen baño caliente, o descansar en una cama…

-No tan rápido dobe, ya he dicho que tengo un viaje largo por delante y no puedo perder más tiempo por culpa de ella.- se quejó el ojinegro, obteniendo una mirada de desprecio de Shion tan potente que incluso le hizo dar un paso atrás.

-No me seas cretino, teme, podéis perder un día en descansar. Venga, vamos a dar un paseo y hablar un poco mientras ellas charlan, te vendrá bien.- viendo la pose aún tensa del pelinegro, Naruto decidió darle donde sabía que le dolía.- y te podría contar como he hecho para que no me detectes…- Sasuke reaccionó en silencio ante la oferta, lo que fue interpretado por su amigo por un si. Conocía de sobra al Uchiha, sabía que si no quisiese estar allí lo diría otra vez y nadie le podría obligar. Con una sonrisa, el rubio se dirigió a la ojivioleta.- Shion chan, ¿un baño de agua caliente y una buena comida quizás?

-Por supuesto, Naruto kun.- contestó con una gran sonrisa la sacerdotisa, orgullosa de la forma de actuar de su novio.- Y recuerda que luego tenemos… más "entrenamiento".- le recordó de forma sugerente y en voz baja, aunque el fino oído de Sasuke lo captó todo.

Y esa era la finalidad de la fémina: quería demostrarle a ese engreído lo que se logra siendo amable con las mujeres. Y para despedirse, la ojivioleta optó por un pasional beso en los labios de su uzumaki, uno que marcase el territorio y dejase las cosas claras, por si las moscas. Sasuke reaccionó con tensión, mientras Karin bajó la mirada un tanto apenada. Todos los hombres buenos estaban ya ocupados al parecer… Shion la sacó de sus pensamientos al llevarla suavemente hacia los pasillos del templo rumbo a las estancias privadas mientras conversaba animadamente con la chica de lentes, dejando a los dos hombres solos en la gran sala. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo por parte del pelinegro, que observaba al rubio con una mezcla de ira contenida por esa forma tan familiar de tratar a una de sus mujeres y de estupefacción por ver de nuevo al uzumaki… de esa forma. Naruto lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, vestido de civil, sin la más mínima arma encima. Demonios, era un maldito shinobi de élite, el único guerrero a la altura del gran Uchiha, su único y eterno rival, ¿Qué pintaba ahí, como si estuviese disfrutando de unas vacaciones? El rubio decidió romper el hielo de la forma que acostumbraban los dos amigos.

-¿Haces lo de presentarte así muy a menudo, truhán de los tres tomoes?- preguntó con burla el ojiazul, obteniendo el clásico bufido del pelinegro como respuesta. Tras una ligera risa que enfureció aún más al Uchiha, el uzumaki decidió no seguir pinchándole. Le hizo una señal para que le siguiese y anduvieron por el templo.- no, ahora en serio, ¿Cómo te va? Veo que tienes un proyecto grande en mente…

-Si.- contestó secamente el pelinegro, pero al ver cómo el rubio no hacía amago de dejar la conversación, decidió explayarse un poco más. Sabía que si no Naruto le preguntaría durante horas…- es una larga historia… tras nuestro duelo en El Valle del fin, decidí tener un nuevo propósito en la vida. Estaba cansado de mi viaje de redención, así que me centré en el futuro, y decidí hacer algo grande, y eso será rehacer mi clan y volverlo el más fuerte del continente, libre de la maldición del odio.

-Y para ello has decidido montar tu propio akatsuki sexual con las mejores mujeres del continente, aunque solo tengas una…- volvió a bromear el rubio, mirándole Sasuke con un gesto de arrogancia.

-Habló, el que ya está refundando su clan por aquí… ¿Por qué si no ibas a salir de konoha y atravesarte medio continente para venir al culo del mundo?

-pues ahí te equivocas, no lo hice por eso. Realmente, estoy aquí de retiro espiritual, encontrándome a mí mismo. Y tuve la enorme suerte de encontrar a Shion chan también. Para que te hagas una idea, como parte de mi búsqueda ahora mismo me estoy dedicando a cosas nuevas, como agricultura, cerámica…- empezó a enumerar el rubio mientras Sasuke le miraba como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza. Un puñetero dios del chakra, último heredero de un clan legendario y coheredero de rikudo sennin… ¿dedicándose a plantar zanahorias y moldeando cerámica? No encajaba en absoluto con su forma de pensar, era inconcebible. Sasuke era un guerrero, entendía la paz como una preparación para una guerra posterior.

-¿Cerámica?

-Si, mira, te lo voy a mostrar.

El rubio se apresuró en dirección a una gran habitación del complejo, con Sasuke siguiéndole detrás con una ceja arqueada. Cuando abrió la puerta, el Uchiha tuvo que comprobar con su rinnegan si no estaba en una broma hecha con algún genjutsu. En la habitación, una estancia amplia con un gran ventanal, y alrededor de múltiples mesas, había una decena de clones del rubio moldeando arcilla, o discutiendo sobre que obra era mejor si ya habían acabado. Pero lo más perturbador eran las figuras que habían realizado. No sabía si era por pensar el mal, o lo había hecho a propósito, pero todas tenían formas… extrañas… una vez repuesto de su sorpresa, el pelinegro se dirigió al uzumaki original, que en ese momento discutía con un clon sobre una de las figuras.

-Naruto, ¿Por qué todas tus esculturas parecen… pechos?- preguntó Sasuke mientras señalaba una escultura que parecían dos pechos enormes.

-¿¡Ves como no es un puto mapa del país del demonio!?- le increpó el uzumaki original al clon mientras señalaba esa desastrosa obra.

-Jefe, le juro que las montañas son así, si ya me fije en una de las misiones de caza de renegados...- se excusó el clon, mientras Naruto negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Sin excusas! Se supone que le tenemos que regalar un jarrón a Shion chan, pero a este ritmo vamos a tener que comprarlo en la ciudad… como ves teme, no se les da muy bien, de ahí el entrenamiento… todo parecen penes, pechos o cosas peores…

-Los clones no dejamos de ser una manifestación de su subconsciente jefe… las tardes con Shion chan le están gustando demasiado…

-Ah no no, no me echéis la culpa…- se indignó el uzumaki, mientras Sasuke miraba la discusión de esos dos como si fuese un partido de tenis. ¿En serio ese rubio cabezahueca de ahí y sus clones le habían vencido en El Valle del fin? Estaba al borde de la depresión…

-Bueno, al menos tenemos la esperanza de nuestro clon torpe, jefe…

Sasuke abrió los ojos con fuerza cuando vio la última escultura de la habitación. Era una maldita obra de arte: una figura perfecta de Sakura haruno. La kunoichi, a tamaño real, se encontraba en una pose enfadada, con una mano en la cintura y el puño al aire, gritando a Kami sabía que y con una expresión de furia que solo ponía con Naruto… todo era ya excesivamente surrealista para el pelinegro, joder, de repente le salen con esa figura de Sakura en pose de enfado tras un tour por figuras extrañamente parecida a pechos femeninos, ¿no sería todo una broma de cámara oculta del rubio? De pronto, el denominado como clon torpe se dio la vuelta hacia Naruto y Sasuke con una pose triunfal.

-JAAAA, al fin termine mi obra, "Sakura y el baka una tarde de verano". Así que clon torpe, ¿eh? De eso nada, soy el clon orfebr… Eeeehhhh.- grito con felicidad, pero al final de la frase sin querer se apoyó en su estatua y la tiró al suelo, rompiéndola en mil pedazos mientras todos los clones negaban… la cabeza de la destrozada estatua de Sakura indignada rodó hasta los pies de un Sasuke completamente inmóvil. ¿Qué iba a ser lo siguiente? ¿Un clon con sus mismas ropas?

-Como digas que ese clon es mi viva imagen recreamos la lucha Del Valle del fin…- declaró Naruto con pesadumbre, mientras Sasuke aguantaba sus ganas de asesinarlo.- veo que voy a tener que probar con la cocina…

-Maldita sea Naruto, ¡esto tiene que ser una puta broma!- gritó Sasuke, completamente indignado.

-¿pero ahora qué tripa se te ha roto Teme?- preguntó Naruto, mientras el resto de clones recogían los restos de la estatua de "Sakura indignada" y el clon torpe lloriqueaba por su denostada obra…

-Joder, es todo esto. Eres el puto Naruto uzumaki, el nuevo shinobi no Kami, jinchuriki del kiuby, héroe de la gran guerra… ¡y estás aquí haciendo orfebrería, y plantando nabos!

-¿Qué tiene de malo Sasuke? La orfebrería no hace daño a nadie, salvo que haga una exposición de los "mapas" de mis clones…

-¿Que qué tiene de malo? Joder, has descuidado tu entrenamiento, ¿si vuelve a ocurrir una guerra que cojones harás? ¿Más mapas con forma de pechos?

-Oye, no he descuidado mi entrenamiento, te recuerdo que tu todopoderoso rinnegan no me detectó cuando viniste aquí a presentarte como Sasuke, el rey de los emos…

-¡Rey de los tres tomoes!- exclamó con furia el pelinegro. Solo Naruto era capaz de enfadarle así, y tan solo tenía que ser… él mismo.- Y casi se me olvidaba, ¿Cómo lo has hecho? No me digas que te has metido tanto en tu pantomima que te has convertido en un puto labriego…

-¡Eh! Un respeto, que procedo de campesinos por parte de padre y estoy orgulloso. Y, para contestarte, también soy un uzumaki cualificado, un uzumaki capaz de hacer estos sellos de camuflaje de mi chakra…- aclaró, levantándose ligeramente la camiseta para mostrar una serie de kanjis de color negro que recorrían su piel.- y puestos a recriminar, ¿Sabe Sakura chan de tu plan de restauración del clan Uchiha?- inquirió el ojiazul, buscando golpear al pelinegro en su línea de flotación.

-No tiene necesidad de saberlo. La dije que me esperase y lo está haciendo. Su inclusión al clan será muy rentable, es menos estorbo de lo que creía.- contestó fríamente el ojinegro, poniéndose a la defensiva

-¿Te estás oyendo? Primero lo de Shion, luego lo de Sakura… Sakura chan cree que la amas, y tú la tratas así…

-Me da exactamente igual lo que pienses o piense ella, a diferencia de ti, yo soy consciente del legado que portan mis genes, y de mi responsabilidad para con mi clan. Voy a devolver a mi clan al lugar que le corresponde, al trono del continente, porque a diferencia de ti, yo tengo ambición y sentido del deber. Soy mucho más que un simple orfebre.- comentó con un tono despectivo Sasuke.

-Sasuke… si que tengo ambición.- repuso un decepcionado Naruto. Su amigo había abandonado la senda de la venganza, pero no había optado por la vía de la confianza en el resto. En su lugar solo había optado por un nuevo proyecto megalómano, uno que estaba dispuesto a pagar con la desgracia ajena si era necesario.- Y mi ambición no es otra que vivir la vida. ¿Sabes? En el tiempo que he estado aquí me he dado cuenta de algo: sólo somos lagrimas bajo la lluvia. Nacemos, recorremos un camino, y caemos hasta desaparecer. Y si todo es así, ¿Por qué no ser feliz y hacer feliz al resto? El mundo no se parará cuando te mueras teme, deberías de tomártelo con más calma, reflexionar y pensar un poco en lo que estás haciendo… ¿Has oído hablar del Fjaka?

-¿Fjaka? ¿Qué mierda es esa? Solo son chorrada su de un perdedor, dobe…

-otra vez… y otra… y otra…- comenzó a oírse en una sala cercana, llamando la atención de ambos shinobi, esa frase ninguno la podía olvidar. La última frase de Sasuke en El Valle del fin. Era… extraño que alguien justo la dijese…- Y otra, y otra, ¿por qué no te mueres ya dobe?- continuó la voz, ya captando la total atención de ambos. Ese insulto si que era revelador.

Ambos ninja atravesaron rápidamente los pasillos del lugar hasta llegar a la gran sala de actos del templo. Se trataba de un gran anfiteatro, creado para dar cabida a centenares de personas, con un escenario decorado donde se desarrollaba una obra. Una obra de mucho interés, visto el aforo completo de la sala y las continuas carcajadas. Y fue aquí donde Sasuke y su paciencia alcanzaron su limite definitivo: sobre la tarima, se encontraban varios actores, entre los que destacaba una actriz con una peluca rosada y una gigantesca vena dibujada con permanente en su frente, uno con una peluca gris y una bandana tapándole un ojo que sostenía un libro naranja, otro con una peluca rubia y tres marcas zorrunas dibujadas en sus mejillas… y uno con una peluca negra vestido con una camiseta gris con un gigantesco escote y una katana enfundada a su espalda. Y este actor llenaba de ira al pelinegro, que había unido hilos inmediatamente… mientras que todos sus compañeros eran personas normales, el actor que llevaba la peluca negra medía medio metro, tenía joroba, llevaba dos almohadillas en el culo para hacerlo más grande y hablaba con un tono de voz que le hacía parecer cortito con respecto al resto. Sasuke contó hasta mil cuando oyó los nombres de los actores… Kasura, sasakhi, Ranuto y Kakuse... antes de proceder a preguntar.

-Naruto… ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

-Pues no lo sé, debe de ser la nueva obra de Kurama… "Todos quieren a Kakuse, pero Kakuse no quiere a nadie" se llama... mírale, ahí está.- declaró el rubio con curiosidad. Sasuke en ese momento se preguntó si habría muerto en la lucha contra kaguya y esto era una especie de purgatorio… ante el estaba el legendario kiuby no Kitsune, una bestia capaz de destruir la aldea de la hoja en solitario… con medio metro de altura, apariencia de bebé zorro, unas grandes gafas de sol negras y una corte de atractivas asistentes que le daban uvas gentilmente, le acariciaban las orejas y le acercaban un refresco mientras exclamaban lo kawai (adorable) que se veía ese bebé zorro con gafas de sol. ¿Qué clase de broma era esta?

-¿Qué hace el jodido Kurama fuera de tu cuerpo?- preguntó con seriedad el pelinegro, intentando evadirse de lo que se estaba representando sobre el escenario, la lucha entre Naruto y Sasuke en El Valle del fin. En ese momento, el actor que hacía de kakuse daba un puñetazo en la pared tras chillar con una voz ridículamente aguda "otra vez", y luego pasaba a lamentarse del golpe de forma cómica mientras todo el público lloraba de la risa.

-Encontré un jutsu del clan uzumaki que me permite invocarlo como un clon. Kurama sigue en mi, eso que ves ahí no es más que un clon de sombras manejado por él. Como ves, se ha adaptado muy bien…

 **Kakuse** : Maldita sea Ranuto, ¡quiero ser el protagonista! Voy a matarte aunque no tenga sentido que lo haga, como si alguien me fuese a seguir si me hiciese con el mando…

 **Ranuto** : Kakuse, por favor, no lo hagas, si yo te quiero, dattebayo… vuelve conmigo y fundemos una familia dattebayo, siempre he querido tener niños contigo dattebayo.

 **Kasura** : ¡Ah no, shannaro! Kakuse formará su familia conmigo, que si he sobrevivido a dos intentos de asesinato será porque nuestro destino es estar juntos. Tú joroba es muy misteriosa…

 **Sasakhi** : ¿y yo que Kakuse? ¡Yo también te amo, descuide a mis dos alumnos por ti!

-Naruto, ¿le vas a seguir dejando burlarse de nosotros?- preguntó con rabia el Uchiha, deseando sacar la katana y empalar a cada hombre, mujer y niño de esa sala

-¿burlarse?- inquirió un confuso Naruto.

-Joder, ¿no ves la similitud? Somos nosotros con un par de letras cambiadas… Maldita sea, si tu equivalente tiene esa ridícula coletilla tuya.

-Ah, pues puede ser… - contestó el rubio mientras se reía y se rascaba la nuca, tras ver cómo la actriz de la peluca rosada daba un fuerte capón al de la película rubia.- nos ha clavado jejeje, aunque tú no tienes joroba ¿no?- preguntó, mientras examinaba la espalda del Uchiha, que reaccionó apartándole de un empujón. ¿en serio estaba mirando si tenía una joroba de verdad?

-¿Te hace gracia?

-Venga teme, no me seas aguafiestas, tiene su gracia, es claramente una broma.- disculpó Naruto al Kitsune, mientras el actor deforme que hacía de Kakuse iniciaba un monólogo dirigiéndose al público.

 **Kakuse** : ¿pero por qué me aman? Yo, que he traicionado hasta a mi sombra, que me he dedicado a ir de un lado para otro con mi culo de pato sin hacer nada de provecho… yo, que sigo siendo gennin… yo, que me visto de forma ridícula para llamar la atención porque no tengo otra forma de destacar… Yo, que me fui de viaje romántico con un pedófilo de lengua larga… yo, que he ido dando tumbos como un quiero y no puedo desde que huí de mi hogar y sólo se molestaron en perseguirme un grupo de niños… yo, que ahora me revolveré como un niño consentido e intentaré matar a mi mejor amigo únicamente por envidia y hambre de atención..

La ceja de Sasuke tembló con fuerza, reprimiendo un ansia homicida sin precedentes. Ansia que se acrecentó todavía más cuando miró al zorro y este le devolvió la sonrisa más diabólica de su vida. Cuando el zorro asintió y le hizo un gesto al pelinegro para que mirase el escenario, donde el actor que hacía de Kakuse sacaba su katana del mango para atacar a Ranuto… una katana hecha de gomaespuma, muy pequeña y estrecha para el mango que tenía y claramente flácida. Ah, y un poco más gruesa en la punta…

-¡Ah no! ¡Esto ya sí que no!- gritó ante el golpe de ese repugnante zorro.- ¡Mi katana es larga y jodidamente fuerte, estoy dispuesto a enseñártela ahora mismo zorro asqueroso!

- **Guárdate ese manubrio, princesita, cualquiera pensaría que Kakuse y Sasuke son la misma persona… y el mismo pene pequeño.**

Cuando el pelinegro se dispuso a dirigirse a matar al zorro, Naruto le detuvo y le sacó del anfiteatro con la ayuda de algunos clones, mientras se disculpaba con el público y el pelinegro lanzaba mil amenazas de muerte. Una vez fuera, Sasuke consiguió calmarse lo suficiente como para poder Naruto desconvocar a sus clones.

-Joder, Naruto, apártate de una vez, voy a matar a ese puto zorro.

-Sasuke, si es sólo una broma… te estás comportando como un niño…- declaró Naruto con seriedad.

-¿como un niño? A ver si lo piensas tras probar mi katana.- amenazó el Uchiha, mientras desenfundaba su arma. Naruto lo miró con profundo asco.

-Joder teme, después del doble sentido de la obra de Kurama con tu arma, esa frase me da mucho mal rollo…

-Agghh, ¡sabes que no lo he dicho en ese plan!- maldijo al aire un furioso pelinegro.- ¡Ahora ponte en guardia!

-Sasuke, ¿no podríamos solventarlo de forma pacífica? Un concurso de baile estaría bien, tengo un par de clones muy prometedores…- se intentó excusar Naruto, que no quería en absoluto luchar contra su amigo. Además, había visto en una película uno de esos duelos de baile, y tenía ensayada una coreografía con sus clones… perfecta. Si, ojalá se solucionase con un duelo de baile.

-¿Pero que puta estupidez estás diciendo? Saca tus kunai o estás muerto.

-Pero si no los tengo Teme… - se quejó Naruto.- y aún teniéndolos, Sasuke, no voy a luchar contigo con todos estos inocentes cerca… ni en la casa de mi novia…

-Eres un puto cobarde Naruto… quizás tendría que mostrarle a Shion lo que es un hombre de verdad…- amenazó el pelinegro, buscando provocar al rubio, que no cayó en la treta.

-Sasuke, yo que tú no diría esas cosas…

-Creo que si que lo haré. Te destrozaré en un combate, y ella vera quién es el más fuerte de los dos… te puedo asegurar Naruto que acabara rogando por mi… aaaaahhh.- Sasuke no pudo completar la frase cuando el suelo bajo sus pies desapareció, cayendo el pelinegro en un abismo eterno multicolor entre gritos de horror. Al fondo del pasillo, una tranquila Shion sonreía al rubio, acompañada de una aterrada karin.

-Naruto kun, con vuestra discusión karin san apenas podía relajarse…- le riñó con dulzura la rubia al uzumaki, para luego acercarse y darle un suave beso en los labios.

-Lo siento Shion chan, es que Sasuke tuvo una de sus rabietas…

-Ya veo, bueno, ahora estaremos más tranquilos.- declaró con una gran sonrisa la ojivioleta. Se notaba que mandar al Uchiha a volar era su único deseo desde que el pelinegro llegó al templo.- nos volvemos al cuarto, dile a Kurama que como intente espiar le destierro al infierno.- Naruto asintió con una suave sonrisa mientras daba otro beso a su novia, pero karin interrumpió a los tortolitos.

-Na… Naruto… ¿Sasuke kun está muerto?- preguntó la pelirroja, todavía aterrada.

-¿Sasuke? Ah no, tranquila. Está volando entre dimensiones, es inofensivo, a Kurama ya le ha pasado una docena de veces y está perfectamente. Incluso es una experiencia gratificante si observas el ambiente y el hilo musical.- comentó, respirando con alivio la uzumaki. Pero, de pronto, Naruto la tomó suavemente de la mano y la habló con firmeza.- Aún con eso, cuando te canses de que ese tontorrón de Sasuke siga tratándote como un objeto, recuerda esto: en konoha hay un complejo uzumaki dispuesto para ti, y una familia esperándote a ti y a tu hija con los brazos abiertos.- finalizó el rubio con una sonrisa, quedándose congelada la ojirroja. Un hogar y una familia… cada vez esa idea le parecía más atractiva.

* * *

 **ENDING: shooting stars con Sasuke gritando como un poseso mientras cae por ese abismo eterno de luz y color entre ríos de lava, estrellas e imágenes jodidamente espectaculares de 3D. Ni su rinnegan le salva, para la próxima trata con más respeto a Shion, teme.**

 **Bien, pues aquí tenéis otro capítulo más, con más surrealismo aún. Hay momentos en los que me preocupa mi salud mental, luego me pongo la de shooting stars y me imagino al pj de turno volando por ahí y se me pasa xD lo de las figuras de arcilla es un problema que le pasa a mucha gente antes de que penséis algo raro! XD**

 **sobre Sasuke, aclaro que esto no es bashing. Ni le estoy presentando ridiculizado, ni cambiándole la personalidad, solo tenéis que tener en cuenta estos factores.**

 **1- está intentando rehacer su clan. Eso implica que necesitará varias mujeres, sobre todo viendo lo que le gusta viajar... de ahí su presentación grandilocuente, hay que remarcar lo glorioso del proyecto.**

 **2- Sasuke SIEMPRE pierde los estribos cuando Naruto se comporta como es. Es un hecho, es el único momento en el que su personaje se vuelve realista y no se dedica a mantener esa pose de superioridad tan irreal continuamente con esa musiquilla con acordes de guitarra de fondo. Y si a eso le añadimos que no encajaría jamás en su mentalidad lo que hace Naruto, imaginaros su reacción... xD ¿os imagináis a Sasuke cultivando?**

 **3- Sasuke es un misógino. Si, es innegable, os recuerdo cómo se comporta con las mujeres en la serie, llegando incluso al extremo de la violencia de género. Aquí le he presentado como dicta la lógica que actuaría con respecto al género femenino una persona acostumbrada a tener lo que quiera de las mujeres cuando quiera, y que ve que, aún intentando asesinarlas, estas se derriten en sus brazos nada más hablarlas. Suerte que Shion es más lista que el resto.**

 **4- Realmente, el único momento ridiculizándolo es el de la obra, y os recuerdo a su autor: Kurama no Kitsune, un biju que ODIA a los Uchiha, y en especial al Uchiha que lo uso como mascota (madara) y al que intentó matar a su cachorro (Sasuke). Esa obra es su forma elegante de devolverle el golpe. Lo de la espada es una genialidad, aunque está mal que yo lo diga XD.**

 **Y el final... me daba pena karin, que queréis que os diga, la pobre no tiene más elección que seguir a sasuke si o si. Sin contar que me pareció muy natural que Naruto se interesase por alguien de su clan y su futura sobrina lejana. Ahora tiene una oportunidad alternativa, ya veremos si se cansa y la aprovecha.**

 **y esto es todo! Nos vemos en abril, disfrutad del capítulo!**


	7. Vuelta a casa

Cap7, vuelta a casa

 **Buenas! Aquí me tenéis de nuevo, que me vino la inspiración y me dije "por qué no?" Además, ya vamos más de cuarenta favs, estoy muy sorprendido, MIL GRACIAS POR AGUANTARME. Os voy a confesar que hay momentos en los que pienso si me estoy pasando de humor. Pero es que es humor absurdo XD hoy tenemos mucho narushion, más Kurama, más Sasuke y... un pj sorpresa :D no comento más, pasemos a los reviews!**

 **Kitsunaro64:** me alegra que te hiciese gracia, ese es el objetivo xD tu review me dio la idea de cierto flashback, considéralo dedicado a ti XD disfruta, un saludo!

 **Marcos. a. Sepúlveda:** hola! Pues si, Sasuke, viendo que se le sirve todo en bandeja, lo más realista es ponerlo como un creido. Lamentablemente, con un simple viaje interdimensional no va a bastar... ya lo verás XD

 **AcidESP:** Saludos! Exacto, ese era el objetivo xD y tendrás diez capítulos de esto, disfruta!

 **NamikazeUlquiorra:** es un placer que os hiciese gracia ese momento XD y hoy vas a tener otro momentazo de Kurama, ese zorro da para muchísimo xD un saludo y disfruta!

 **Guest:** gracias! Y ahora tendrás más momentos, lo cierto es que el Kitsune y los clones son un filón xD un saludo!

 **EtheriasD:** gracias! Si, el pj de Sasuke se nota que es el preferido de kishimoto, si te fijas es un tío al que literalmente le regalan TODO. Sus habilidades están bien, pero que quieres que te diga, prefiero un Naruto o un rock lee, gente que se ha ganado el poder entrenando y esforzándose (si, se nota que no es mi pj favorito XD aunque en mi defensa diré que, si te fijas, TODO personaje femenino que se relaciona con el se va a la mierda, tú fíjate). Hoy vas a tener más de Sasuke tratando con las mujeres, una vida de misoginia no se arregla con un viaje interdimensional solamente... con karin algo haré, no me gusta dejarla así. Un saludo y disfruta de lo de hoy.

 **AliceUchihaLockwood:** gracias! Está hecho para eso XD y hoy toca otro shooting stars con un origen... diferente. Disfruta del capítulo, un saludo!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

Obviamente, los personajes y el mundo Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo aportó la historia y entierro a boruto en lo más profundo del infierno para que no vuelva a salir. No autorizo el plagio de mis obras.

* * *

(Lemmon inicia)

En la intimidad del dormitorio principal del templo del país del demonio, una pareja disfrutaba el uno del otro con pasión. Naruto y Shion, Zafiro contra violeta, fuego con más gasolina, la razón era clara. Podría ponerse una excusa arguyendo que ambos estaban preparando el equipaje cerca de la cama, que el rubio hizo una broma sobre alguna prenda de Shion, que esta se indignó y le amenazó con enviarle a volar y que el ojiazul, haciendo gala de su extraordinaria habilidad para pensar tácticas de ataque en situaciones de estrés, hizo lo más inteligente para impedir acabar como Kurama o Sasuke: agarrarse a su amada ojivioleta lo máximo posible. Luego que si te hago cosquillas para que no te concentres, que si "accidentalmente" la rubia se dejó caer en la cama, que si ya que estaban cerca esos labios el rubio no podía evitar probarlos, que si la rubia era incapaz de no responder a esos estímulos… lo dicho, fuego encontrándose con gasolina.

En ese momento, la rubia se encontraba sobre el rubio, donde le gustaba situarse, subiendo arriba y abajo. A Shion le encantaba llevar la voz cantante, dirigir esos momentos. Y puede que, observando esa faceta de líder del ojiazul, cualquiera pensase que a él le gustaría llevar la iniciativa y habría un conflicto entre ellos dos, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Naruto era una persona pasional, si, pero lo demostraba de otra manera. Mientras su amada gemía y disfrutaba de su miembro, Naruto la estimulaba con gusto: acariciaba su piel, besaba y mordía esos pezones oscuros que contrastaban con su blanca piel, estimulaba el clítoris de la sacerdotisa con habilidad… bendito icha icha edición platino en cuanto a esto último, por cierto… todo ello desembocaba en unos gemidos de la rubia tan audibles que el servicio del templo ya había evacuado la zona hace horas para no interrumpir. Ahora, la pareja disfrutaba en libertad, aunque Shion parecía tener un objetivo a parte.

-No te… hmmmm.., creas… Naruto kun…- comenzó a acusar con la poca seriedad que la quedaba Shion.- que me he olvidado de lo que has dicho de mí… ahhhh, si, justo ahí… vestido favorito…

-Te juro… joder, que prieta estás Shion chan, me encanta… que era… ahhh… una broma… me encanta ese vestido, te sientaahhh genial.- contestó como pudo el rubio. Demonios, la prometería revivir a Kaguya con tal de que no parase.

-Eres… un mentiroso… terrible… Kami santo, no pares, estoy a punto Naruto kun…

-Y yo… como te sigas moviendo así, no podré… ahhh… aguantar mucho más.

-Avísame antes… hoy dentro no… dentro… noaahhh, NARUTO KUNNNNN.- gritó en pleno extasis la ojivioleta. Y mientras ella se perdía en el placer, su novio se veía al borde de su propio orgasmo.

-Shion chan…- rogó el rubio, entendiéndolo de inmediato la ojivioleta, que con rapidez le dejó salir.

Pero, para sorpresa del uzumaki, la sacerdotisa no se alejó del rubio. En su lugar, bajó su rostro hasta su miembro y se lo introdujo en la boca con un ahogado gemido, arrancándole un grito de placer al ojiazul, que terminó con fuerza en su boca. Shion sentía toda esa semilla en su garganta, y tragó con fuerza a pesar de la cantidad, dejándose llevar por el instinto. Luego, lamió la punta del miembro del rubio hasta dejarlo reluciente, provocándole ligeros respingos por lo sensible de la zona. Naruto no se esperaba ese final pero… había sido brutal.

(Lemmon fin)

Naruto cayó rendido de espaldas en el colchón, mientras la sacerdotisa se apresuraba a tumbarse junto a él y apoyarse en su torso musculoso. La encantaban también esos momentos, con Naruto abrazándola después del coito, se sentía… protegida. Feliz.

-Ha sido… espectacular, Shion chan…- la felicitó con el aliento que le quedaba el uzumaki.

-Lo… mismo… digo, Naruto kun…- contestó la fémina tomando aire como pudo.- bendito icha icha, eso que me hiciste durante… fue genial…

-Gracias, kakashi me ahorcará por traición cuando llegue a konoha por no enviárselo hace semanas pero… qué demonios, no me arrepiento de nada.- reconoció con una carcajada el rubio, riéndose también Shion, mientras en konoha Kakashi solicitaba un ataúd con las medidas del rubio con una mueca homicida en su cubierto rostro, mientras barajaba seriamente declararle ninja renegado y poner precio a su cabeza. Enviaría a todos los jodidos jounin y anbu de la hoja a por ese maldito libro, Maldita sea...- Por cierto… ¿Por qué hoy fuera? No es que me queje del final, es sólo que fue… inesperado.

-Ah, eso…- contestó la ojivioleta con una sonrisa, para luego acariciar con su mano el pecho del rubio.- hasta que me pidas matrimonio, algunas veces como esta terminarás fuera. Ventajas de ver el futuro, puedes evitar… adelantar acontecimientos.- le comentó despreocupadamente, sorprendiéndose el rubio.

No se acostumbraba a ese poder de la ojivioleta: era común que le completase frases cuando se quedaba trabado, le encontrase lo que había perdido sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, o que incluso le desvelase el final de su serie favorita si la enfadaba. Así que nadie quería hacer enfadar a la suma sacerdotisa. O ex suma sacerdotisa más bien, puesto que la ojivioleta había presentado su renuncia al consejo el día anterior. Naruto tuvo que admitir que se excitó bastante al ver esa faceta dominante de Shion: cuando el consejo del país se negó a aceptar su renuncia, argumentando que no podían renunciar a una sacerdotisa con tal poder y que lo lógico era que Naruto se quedará y renunciara a sus sueños, la rubia simplemente les anunció que deberían de estar contentos. Que una sacerdotisa con tal poder y menos paciente habría invocado a un gran demonio del makai en la casa de cada consejero, y convertido sus hogares en un auténtico infierno. Concretamente, la sacerdotisa anunció que había leído sobre una particularmente sanguinaria y cruel conocida como Kyofu, el emperador del miedo, a la cual le gustaba devorar en vida la piel de sus víctimas. Todo el consejo, con una palidez antinatural fruto del terror, firmaron el acta de renuncia de la ojivioleta, y Naruto y ella se retiraron del lugar con una sonrisa. Una que se ensanchó aún más cuando la ojivioleta mandó a volar entre dimensiones a cada miembro del consejo como venganza por venderla a Sasuke uchiha como si fuese ganado.

Y todo esta prisa por irse se debía a dos razones. Una, que ya habían pasado más de cuatro de los seis meses que tenía de margen para cumplir su "misión de recuperación del tomo de sabiduría milenaria". Y la otra… mejor sería remontarse a unos días antes.

(Flashback inicia)

-Shion chan… karin chan está algo preocupada por Sasuke, y si te soy sincero a mí también me preocupa su rabieta al volver…- comentó Naruto a una despreocupada Shion, mientras, al fondo, karin le miraba algo angustiada, aunque totalmente limpia y con ropa nueva.

-Ah, tú tranquilo, tendrá el chakra prácticamente agotado al intentar estabilizarse con su rinnegan dentro del viaje entre dimensiones… como si eso fuese posible…- contestó con una suave risa la suma sacerdotisa. Karin miró con una ligera aprehensión a su primo, que suspiró.

-Aún así… ¿podrías liberarle, por favor?- la rogó con un tono cariñoso mientras la abrazaba y la daba un suave beso en los labios.- Mi prima está preocupada, y con su embarazo no quiero que lo pase mal… piensa en mi pequeño sobrinito…

-…- Shion miró con un mohín de enfado a Naruto, aunque todo fuese una pose. Como para poder resistirse a un beso del rubio, o a esas caricias, o a esa preocupación por su sobrino nonato.- Está bien… pero que no se descontrole, lo sello en una piña.

-¿puedes hacer eso?- preguntó con curiosidad el ojiazul.

-Te sorprendería…- contestó con una misteriosa sonrisa la rubia que hizo a Naruto tragar grueso y preguntarse si no estaba saliendo con una fémina demasiado poderosa, para acto seguido invocar un portal interdimensional en el techo. Un momento, si lo había invocado en el techo…

-AAAAAHHHHHH.- se oyó en la sala cuando de pronto apareció Sasuke, que se dio el golpe de su vida contra el pavimento. Naruto miró con reprobación a la ojivioleta, que apartó la vista hacia otro lado con una sonrisa, como si no fuese eso con ella. Un Sasuke claramente afectado, con su ropa desordenada, ese ridículo escote ajado y aún más abierto, su pelo despeinado y una expresión de terror mezclado con ira en su rostro, intentó levantarse y desenvainar su katana para montar una masacre, pero estaba tan mareado que sólo consiguió golpearse contra una pared cercana. Una visiblemente preocupada karin intentó ayudarle.- ¡No necesito ayuda!- le gritó el uchiha a karin, que retrocedió de un respingo.

-Cuidado con tus modales, Sasuke uchiha. No me cuesta nada darte otro viaje.- amenazó con un gesto serio la ojivioleta, asqueada por esa forma de tratar a una mujer embarazada. ¿Cómo podía ser amigo de su dulce, sensible y atento Naruto kun ese misógino soberbio?

-Tú…- contestó con el tono más amenazante que pudo el pelinegro, para acabar cayéndose al suelo por el mareo.

-Anda teme, déjame ayudarte. Te llevaré a una habitación para que descanses y…

-¡No me toques!- le gritó Sasuke.- Todas esas luces, esas putas llamas…

- **¿A que es la leche la parte del espacio con luces de color verde y amarillo?** \- preguntó un emocionado Kurama, que ya había sufrido ese castigo tantas veces que le estaba tomando el gustillo.

-Asquerosa bola de pelos, no me he olvidado de tu obra de mierda…

- **Lo que tú digas, príncipe del ojete púrpura…**

-¡OJO PÚRPURA! ¡Y en El Valle del fin no estuviste tan gallito cuando te vencí con él!- gritó con rabia el ojinegro, mientras Shion reprimía una carcajada por el comentario del zorro. Si no fuese por su faceta pervertida, ese zorro le caería muy bien.

-Sasuke… este no es lugar para peleas…- le avisó el rubio con preocupación.- ni tú estás para muchos trotes…

-Hmpf…- sólo pudo contestar el pelinegro. El dobe tenía razón, ahora estaba sin apenas chakra, mareado y en medio de un templo lleno de gente… no estaba en condiciones. Eso sin contar que esa puta psicópata de ojos violeta ya estaba preparando un nuevo portal con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No quería ni pensar en las torturas a las que sometería a Naruto si le hacía eso a él, el gran Sasuke uchiha…- Dobe… no te creas que esto va a quedar así. Lucharemos de nuevo. Sé cuando será, sé que te presentaras a los exámenes chuunin de konoha. Te estaré esperando ahí. Y cuando barra el suelo contigo, tú… - continuó, refiriéndose a Shion, que arqueó una ceja con burla.- te arrepentirás de haber rechazado este matrimonio.

-Más quisieras. El príncipe acabará en el suelo y el rey de pie.- predijo la ojivioleta, mientras el pelinegro se dirigía a la salida con un gruñido, seguido de karin.

(Flashback fin)

-¿No estarás preocupado por tu pelea Naruto kun?- preguntó Shion con un tono cariñoso, mientras le daba algunos besos en el cuello a su novio.- Lo harás muy bien…

-No, tranquila, estaba recordando lo de "príncipe del ojete púrpura".- contestó Naruto con una risa, riéndose también Shion.- y ya sé lo de la pelea… pero conozco al teme… querrá luchar con todo, y en ese estadio habrá inocentes, incluso niños… me preocupa que alguien salga herido.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Confía en mí.- declaró la rubia con una sonrisa, para luego besar los labios de su amado y aprovechar para acariciar esas marcas de bigotes tan lindas, arrancándole un suave ronroneo. Adoraba estos momentos, ambos desnudos, abrazados, acariciándose y riendo. En esos momentos la fémina se sentía de verdad… feliz.

- **¡Eso cachorro, barreremos el suelo con él!** \- exclamó con emoción una gutural voz en el cuarto. Shion reaccionó con un grito de terror, mientras trataba de cubrirse con la sábana de la cama y enrojecía hasta límites insospechados.

-Ku… Kurama, ¿Cuánto…?- preguntó un también avergonzado Naruto. Avergonzado y aterrado por lo que se temía que había pasado… e iba a pasar.

- **¿Cuánto llevó aquí? Desde el principio** \- declaró con una enorme sonrisa zorruna el Kitsune, mientras la pareja le miraba con enfado.- **No me miréis así, os estaba ayudando a hacer la maleta cuando os pusisteis a daros carantoñas y a expresaros vuestro amor ningen en una maraña de cuerpos sudorosos y gemidos, ¡Menudo espectáculo! Tengo que declarar que estoy orgulloso de los dos, sobre todo de ti Shion, me encantó ese momento en el que le pediste al gaki que…** \- comenzó a comentar el zorro, como si fuese un resumen de las mejores jugadas de un partido de futbol, intentando incluso sentarse entre ambos amantes para estar más cómodo. Pero pronto tuvo que correr cuando Shion comenzó a temblar de ira.

-Maldito Kitsune pervertido, ¡TE MATO! **Tushio (expulsar)** \- gritó con rabia la ojivioleta, para después lanzar un inmenso torrente de llamas rosáceas contra el zorro, que a duras penas lo esquivó entre carcajadas y procedió a huir por su demoníaca vida, con Shion corriendo detrás con la sabana del cuarto enrollada alrededor de sus marcados y sensuales atributos.

- **¡VINE BUSCANDO COBRE Y ENCONTRÉ OROOOOOOO!** \- exclamó con pura felicidad el biju, contestándole con un grito de furia la sacerdotisa, que, a pesar de lo incómodo de su vestimenta, perseguía perfectamente a su condenado objetivo, que huía entre llamaras rosáceas y tiras de color plateado que intentaban agarrar al zorro como si fuesen tentáculos. Naruto no sabía por qué se sorprendía… debía de ser la cuarta bronca de ese mes…

Pasado ese episodio de ira sagrada, y preparado todo el equipaje, Naruto esperaba en la puerta del complejo mientras sellaba en pergaminos todo su equipo ninja y el equipaje de Shion. Demonios, ¿Cómo podía tener alguien tanta ropa? Supuestamente debería de bastar con siete mudas de ropa interior, siete pantalones, siete camisetas y algunas chaquetas y jerséis, pero ahí contaba un puñetero imperio de prendas. Todas las mujeres están locas, como decía su amigo Kurama… y hablando de Kurama, ¿Dónde estaría? Desde el incidente del dormitorio no le había visto… a lo mejor estaba volando por las dimensiones, no podía estar seguro. Desde luego, Shion le había hecho caso y no le había matado, si no ahora le tendría sellado de vuelta en su interior… bueno, luego le preguntaría a Shion, que quizás todavía estaría enfadada… Justo en ese momento, la ojivioleta apareció a su espalda, y, para alivio del uzumaki, con una gran sonrisa. Aunque le extrañó que la acompañase un asistente con un enorme carro con suministros: agua, fruta, crema solar… ah, y un pomelo en sus manos.

-Buenos días, Naruto kun.- le dijo mientras mantenía esa sonrisa.- ¿Y mi beso?

-Shion chan.- contestó con una ligera risa el uzumaki, para luego plantar un apasionado beso en los labios de la rubia, que cuando se separó no sabía si estaba en el país del demonio, en konoha, en la luna… el efecto que tenía Naruto en ella.- ¿Y todos esos suministros? Son para un viaje de más de un mes, y nosotros tardaremos una semana o dos a lo sumo en llegar… y viajaremos entre bosques, así que tanta crema solar…

-Es por una cosa mía, Naruto kun, ¿puedes guardarlo en uno de tus sellos ninja mágicos?- preguntó con esa sonrisa la joven, para luego tenderle el misterioso pomelo.- ¿esto podrías guardarlo contigo? No podrás sellarlo, y es importante que no sufra daños.

-Este… ¿pomelo?- cuestionó el ojiazul, examinando la pieza de fruta con detenimiento. No parecía rara a simple vista, era un simple pomelo, aunque le sorprendía que tuviese tres marcas paralelas en cada lado y numerosos kanjis dibujados…

-Ese pomelo es el castigo de Kurama hasta que aprenda que la curiosidad mató al gato…- contestó con una mueca de fría furia Shion, mientras Naruto abría los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Ese pomelo era Kurama? Era imposible… pero, cuando de pronto el pomelo empezó a desarrollar una capa de chakra rojo y una cola, Naruto casi lo suelta del susto, y con un tono alarmado miró a Shion.

-¡Shion chan! ¡No puedes sellar a Kurama, el biju de nueve colas, un ser milenario que ha visto el inicio del mundo ninja, rey del odio y del chakra, en una pieza de fruta! Además, ¿y este manto de chakra rojo? ¿No se supone que debe de sentir el huésped ira para eso? ¿Los vegetales pueden enfadarse?

-¿Qué no puedo? Lo acabo de hacer.- contestó con un tierno mohín indignado la sacerdotisa.- y no sé cómo irá lo de su manto rojo, pero a la vista está que puede desarrollar esa habilidad. Y tranquilo, es sólo su conciencia, su poder sigue en ti, así que tu vida no corre peligro.

-Pe… pero… una pieza de fruta…- balbuceó un derrotado Naruto, mientras el pomelo seguía ondeando una pequeña cola de chakra rojo en dirección a la sacerdotisa, intentando golpearla, mientras Naruto lo alejaba algo cohibido.

-Lo que tenía a mano cuando atrapé a ese hentai…- confesó la rubia.- era esto o una sandía… el pomelo es más fácil de transportar. Bueno, salimos cuando quieras.- finalizó, para esperar con una sonrisa a que Naruto sellase las cosas. Mientras Naruto dejaba el pomelo demoniaco Kitsune en el suelo y sellaba todas esas provisiones del carro, le explicó a la sacerdotisa el plan.

-Bien, pues vamos allá… usare mi Hirashin para acortar tiempo y llegar a la frontera oriental de Iwa, a partir de ahí es andar por carreteras seguras…- anunció con serenidad el rubio, mientras Shion asentía conteniendo una carcajada. Naruto la miró con un mohín de indignación.- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Nada, es sólo… ¿estás seguro de que sabes manejar bien esa técnica?- preguntó la fémina mientras se abrazaba a su novio con esa sonrisa divertida.

-Etto… si… a ver, es la primera vez que lo voy a usar para transportarme tanta distancia, normalmente lo uso para moverme a la velocidad de la luz en distancias cortas, pero he estado ensayando con Kurama y creo que saldrá bien… vamos, eso espero…

-No esperes nada, recuerda el Fjaka.- le interrumpió Shion con un tono cariñoso, para después darle un suave beso en los labios.- Vamos, haz la técnica, que tengo ganas de salir de aquí.- confesó la rubia, abrazándose a Naruto con una sonrisa y siendo envuelta en un haz de luz amarilla junto a Naruto, los rollos de sellos y Kurama demonio pomelo. Una nueva aventura comenzaba…

… y no comenzaba bien. Joder, supuestamente debería de haber árboles alrededor, hierba verde, pájaros… pero el uzumaki no veía nada de eso. Para empezar, en lugar de árboles sólo veía dunas, putas dunas kilométricas de arena. Y en cuanto a la fauna, tenía el consuelo de que, entre varias serpientes y escorpiones, podía ver pájaros… concretamente dos inmensos buitres que daban vueltas sobre la confundida pareja. Vale, algo había salido mal con el teletransporte…

-Naruto kun… ¿estás seguro de que esto es la frontera oriental de Iwa?- preguntó una dubitativa Shion, mientras Kurama demonio pomelo le daba un capón al rubio con su cola de chakra rojo.

-Pues… no… no sé qué ha podido salir mal, pero esto tiene pinta de ser el desierto de Suna… joder, me están poniendo nervioso esos buitres…- comentó amedrentado Naruto, mientras un buitre graznaba y pasaba tan bajo sobre su cabeza que la pareja tuvo que agacharse.

-Menos mal que hice caso a mi visión… no vi este desierto, pero sabía que pasaríamos hambre y sed si no llevábamos más suministros…

-Si, menos mal Shion chan… bueno, convocaré una decena de clones para buscar una salida, no te preocupes…- declaró el rubio, para acto seguido unir sus dedos y convocar la citada decena de clones en una nube de humo. El ojiazul se dirigió a los clones que tenía enfrente, que extrañamente parecían asombrados.- Bueno chicos, tenemos que saber cómo salir de aquí, vais a ir cada uno en una dirección y el primero que vea algo… ¿me queréis escuchar?- preguntó con hastío, viendo que sus clones seguían mirando a su espalda con asombro.

-El clon imitador del teme…- dijo un asombrado clon del rubio, dándose la vuelta el uzumaki y gritando con un ligero respingo cuando lo vio. El puto clon suyo que se peinaba y vestía como Sasuke estaba ahí. ¿Cómo era posible? Lo había eliminado supuestamente…

-Naruto kun…- intervino una entre asqueada y confundida Shion, observando ese clon con una camisa de escote abierto hasta el ombligo, ese lazo disfuncional a la espalda y ese pelo lacio y rubio cubriéndole media cara.- ¿Por qué tienes un clon que se viste de mujer?

-Supuestamente no debería de existir… y no está vestido como una mujer, está vestido como Sasuke.- Shion lo observó con aún más asco y dio también un respingo, preocupada por lo que podía significar que su Naruto kun tuviese un clon así dentro de él…- he intentado eliminarlo, pero parece que es más resistente de lo que parece… tranquila, lo desconvocaré y…

-¡No puede jefe!- interrumpió uno de sus clones, para confusión de Naruto.

-¿Cómo que no?

-¡Es el clon elegido!- continuó otro clon, que Naruto identificó como el clon torpe, mientras el resto formaban un círculo alrededor de ese clon infernal con un gesto de admiración.- Nos lo ha enviado el creador con un propósito…

-¿Estáis borrachos? ¡Yo soy vuestro puto creador y os digo que es un error y que no debería de estar aquí!

-¡Oh clon elegido!- exclamaron los clones al unísono, ignorando al Naruto original.- ¡Guíanos hacía la tierra prometida!

-Hermanos míos…- comenzó a exponer el clon del teme, mientras Naruto hacía aspavientos con las manos y se preguntaba seriamente por qué escogió esa puta técnica del pergamino del hokage cuando era niño…- he vuelto del más allá para guiaros hacia el paraíso. No temáis, nos espera una tierra verde, llena de ramen y clones de Sakura chan, sólo tenéis que seguirme al grito de Hmpf.

-¡Te seguimos, oh mesías! Hmpf...- exclamaron unos exaltados clones, mientras comenzaban a seguirle y Naruto se desesperaba.

-Pero, ¿estáis locos? ¡Maldita sea, estamos en medio de un puto desierto, buscad la salida! ¿Me oís? ¿Hola?

-Naruto kun.- le llamó la atención una ya repuesta de la impresión ojivioleta, mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios para calmarlo.- no te ofusques, recuerda el Fjaka. Tomémonoslo como nuestras primeras vacaciones, he traído libros de sobra. Si quieres puedes echarme crema…- le sugirió con un tono sensual la rubia al ver a su novio todavía tenso, olvidándose Naruto de golpe de todo su enfado y no pudiendo evitar dibujar una boba sonrisa.

Así que la comitiva comenzó su tedioso y largo viaje por el desierto en dirección a lo desconocido. Los clones, no supo la pareja de cómo, comenzaron a montar un altar de madera para llevar al clon imitador de Sasuke, al cual inexplicablemente le había crecido una barba blanca, como si fuese una especie de deidad, mientras se vestían como el susodicho empleando henges. Parecía una cabalgata del día del orgullo temática del rubio... En otras circunstancias, Naruto habría liberado a Kurama y arrasado a cada uno de esos imbéciles, pero… en ese momento le daba todo exactamente igual debido a Shion. La rubia le había convencido para que se tomase todo como unas vacaciones en pareja, y la verdad es que parecía que lo hubiese planeado todo. En esa interminable montaña de equipaje a sellar se encontró ropa perfecta para una travesía por el desierto, e incluso sombrillas. En los, cada vez más largos, parones del clon vestido como Sasuke para dar discursos, enunciar una especie de tabla con los mandamientos del clon, organizar los festejos y alabanzas y explicar qué harían al llegar a la tierra prometida; la pareja se dedicaba a tomar el sol, darse un poco de amor en la intimidad de la tienda de campaña (y lejos de Kurama demonio pomelo, bautizado "Kuramelo" por la feliz pareja, el cual casi fue devorado por error por los clones del rubio varias veces y ahora activaba su defensa de chakra rojo continuamente para defenderse) y a leer libros Shion en voz alta para Naruto. Ya llevaban así unas tres semanas, y el ojiazul tenía que reconocer que no lo cambiaría por nada.

En ese preciso instante, el rubio se encontraba tumbado boca arriba a la sombra de una palmera, con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Shion, que, apoyada en el tronco del árbol, le leía un libro. La verdad es que el ojiazul no se enteraba muchas veces de lo que significaba lo que le leía Shion, excedía por muchísimo lo que estaba acostumbrado a leer. Pero nunca se quejaba, es más, le gustaban esos momentos. La suave voz de Shion mientras le leía le calmaba, además de que le encantaba sentirla acariciando su cabello o las marcas de sus bigotes. A menudo ambos se descubrían mirándose a los ojos fijamente, perdiéndose el uno en el otro, y entonces dejaban la lectura para otro momento y se dedicaban a cosas muchísimo más importantes. Pero, justo en ese momento, la rubia le estaba leyendo una novela que de verdad le gustaba, " _Cantos de la antigua Roma_ " de Thomas Mckaulay. Trataba sobre unos guerreros, romanos se hacían llamar, concretamente de uno llamado Horacio, que estaba defendiendo un puente en solitario contra más de cinco mil enemigos. Una historia vibrante que tenía a Naruto contemplando con interés a Shion con esos dos inmensos zafiros azules, como si fuese un niño de cinco años, para divertimento de la fémina.

-"¿Y qué mejor manera…"- continuó leyendo la ojivioleta.-"… tiene de morir el hombre, que enfrentarse a su terrible destino defendiendo las cenizas de sus padres, y los templos de sus dioses?"- finalizó la ex sacerdotisa con una sonrisa, mientras esperaba la reacción del rubio

-Waw, Shion chan.- respondió Naruto con emoción.- me encanta el final, aunque se muera luchando.

-¿Tú crees? A mí nunca me ha gustado eso de que muera…

-A ver, dattebayo, a mí tampoco me gusta que se muera, pero piensa en lo que hay detrás. Horacio tenía algo que proteger, por eso es un buen final.- comentó el ojiazul, mientras la rubia adoptaba una mueca de sorpresa. No lo había visto así.- Es que… yo… yo siempre he buscado algo que proteger Shion, algo lo suficientemente importante como para anteponerlo a mí mismo… mi vocación es la protección. De niño decidí proteger a mi aldea, a pesar de que todos me odiaban…- Shion apretó inconscientemente los dientes, tratando de calmar la rabia que le producía pensar que su Naruto kun también había pasado por una infancia terrible como ella. A la ojivioleta la odiaban por su poder, a Naruto por Kurama, y nadie entendía que ninguno había elegido eso realmente.- luego decidí proteger a Sasuke teme y a Sakura chan cuando hicimos equipo juntos… y después decidí proteger el mundo entero durante la guerra… no… no quiero decir que todo en mi vida sea proteger, la protección sólo es la consecuencia de tener algo importante en tu vida… algo que merece la pena. Quizás… quizás por eso estaba tan perdido hace medio año… proteger el mundo está bien, pero hay cosas más… especiales… que quería en mi vida...- finalizó, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, mientras Shion se sonrojaba furiosamente.

Otra vez ese rubio tontorrón sabía que decir y cuándo decirlo, era una especie de don. Naruto era un ninja nacido para dar en su objetivo siempre, aún inconscientemente, aunque su objetivo fuese hacer sentir a una chica carente de amor toda su vida que era la única mujer en el mundo. Ahora que lo pensaba, Shion ya había visto esa faceta protectora del rubio antes, y esa misma faceta era la que había roto su máscara de cinismo con la que trataba al mundo. Antes de que Naruto apareciese en su vida, Shion se había entregado a un destino oscuro, a su muerte a manos del demonio moryo con el fin del mundo. Vivía sintiéndose en otra dimensión superior al resto, contemplaba la muerte de sus cercanos como si fuesen hojas cayendo de un árbol, algo inevitable y carente de emoción. Pero entonces… llegó su Horacio personal. El que predijese su muerte no le desalentó lo más mínimo, ni los continuos desprecios de una Shion que, sin saber por qué, era incapaz de comportarse de manera fría con esos zafiros azules observándola. Y, paso a paso, el uzumaki consiguió darle una razón para luchar: podía elegir, el destino no era la cuchilla de su guillotina, era la llave del cepo que la aprisionaba. La muy estúpida decidió usar su poder para salvar al rubio a costa de su muerte, pero entonces esa faceta protectora del rubio salió a la luz con todo su poder. Ni un demonio milenario, ni sus garras afiladas, ni sus mil cabezas mordientes impidieron que la salvase y destruyese a la entidad. Y justo en ese momento, la última barrera del corazón de Shion cayó: podrían pasar mil vidas, pero sería la gran mujer en la vida de ese cabezahueca. Porque le amaba. Simple y llanamente.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo guapo que estás cuando piensas?- preguntó la rubia, mientras le miraba con felicidad a los ojos.

-Algo me has dicho alguna vez me quiere sonar…- contestó el rubio de forma coqueta.- Aunque, si te parezco tan guapo, se me ocurre una cosa que puedes hacer para demostrármelo…

-¿Ah si?- cuestionó la rubia con una sonrisa pícara, mientras se acercaba a besar a Naruto, que con gusto correspondió el beso. Pero, cuando las caricias estaban aumentando de intensidad, un estruendo a su lado les interrumpió.

-Maldita sea clon de Naruto vestido de Sasuke, ¿Dónde cojones está la tierra prometida? Por culpa de esta puta ropa ridícula nos están comiendo vivos los mosquitos, y estamos todos quemados… y eso sin contar que esos dos buitres se comieron vivo al clon torpe hace dos días mientras iba al baño… curioso, teniendo en cuenta que no nos hace falta, la verdad es que no sé en qué estaba pensando…- declaró un hastiado clon rascándose docenas de ronchas al citado clon elegido, que mantuvo una pose autoritaria mientras hablaba.

-Tranquilos hermanos, todo va según el plan. El creador ha decidido que somos unos pecadores, y que debemos de vagar un tiempo por el desierto como castigo y…

-Ah no, a mí no me metas…- gritó Naruto desde el regazo de Shion, mientras esta se reía.

-Eso, no nos mientas, ¡realmente no tienes ni idea de a dónde vas! Estamos dando vueltas en círculos, ¡Joder, ya es la cuarta vez que pasamos por esa palmera, incluso el jefe y la jefa nos han esperado ahí sin moverse en la última vuelta que hemos dado!- acusó otro clon con la piel roja por las picaduras de insectos, mientras la feliz pareja saludaba con una sonrisa con su piel en perfecto estado gracias a haber esperado bajo esa palmera todo ese tiempo.

-Pero todo es por probar que sois dignos del paraíso.- se excusó un visiblemente nervioso clon imitador de Sasuke.- Daremos vueltas un tiempo hasta que demostremos nuestra pureza y…

-¿Y cuanto tiempo será?- preguntó otro de los clones, con una mueca de ira reprimida en su quemado rostro.

-Etto… no lo sé… ¿cuarenta años?

-AGGGH, ¡A POR EL!- gritaron los clones al unísono, ya cansados de esta absurda historia, lanzándose todos sobre un aterrado clon imitador del teme. Entre el polvo de la arena, Naruto y Shion pudieron vislumbrar como los clones pateaban, golpeaban, e incluso mordían al clon del traje ridículo. Como en esas películas de zombies que a Naruto le gustaban tanto.

-Na… Naruto kun…- intervino una espantada Shion. No dejaba de ser un jodido espectáculo de canibalismo en directo.- ¿Se lo están comiendo?

-Creo que si.- declaró con tranquilidad el rubio.- Pero tú tranquila, mis clones no necesitan comer, supongo que lo estarán haciendo por el sabor… nuestras reservas de alimento están seguras.- sentenció el uzumaki, mientras Shion abría los ojos con terror. ¿Entonces los clones se estaban comiendo vivo a ese otro clon por gusto? Pronto, una nube reveló el fin de la pelea de clones, quedándose todo en un tenso silencio.

-En fin…- se repuso la ojivioleta mientras agitaba la cabeza. En definitiva, nada con Naruto era normal.- Naruto kun, usaré mis poderes para descubrir por dónde está Suna…

-Shion chan, no hace falta, estoy convencido de que ese clon imitador de Sasuke no va a volver. Enviaré un centenar de clones y…

-Ah no, que ya queda poco para tus exámenes y no quiero otro "Guerra clon Z" en directo…- declaró la ojivioleta mientras miraba con horror el lugar del combate de los clones.- tú mejor deberías de encargarte de eso…- continuó la fémina, señalando a la espalda del rubio. Naruto se dio la vuelta con confusión, para ver de golpe como cuatro enormes buitres se hallaban intentando atacar a Kurama demonio pomelo, ahora desprotegido tras irse los clones. El Kitsune se defendía como podía con su cola de chakra rojo, pero era una pelea desigual…

-Mierda, malditos pajarracos del demonio, ¡KURAMELO AGUANTA!- gritó Naruto, mientras se lanzaba presto al combate para salvar a su amigo.

Mientras, en konoha, cierto pelinegro ya había llegado a la aldea ninja de la nación del fuego y, tras dejar a Karin sola en el tétrico complejo uchiha y visitar a un par de candidatas a integrar el clan, tenía un objetivo en mente en particular. Uno de pelo rosado y ojos verdes que le había demostrado suficiente capacidad durante la guerra. Realmente, era su objetivo más fácil: la haruno se había pasado toda la vida detrás de él, por lo que incluso se había permitido el lujo de hacerla esperar. Estaba cantado que caería a sus pies, y eso que le extrañaba. Atendiendo a los hechos y después de sus dos intentos de asesinato, se esperaba que la ojijade estuviese bebiendo los vientos por el dobe, que siempre había estado a su lado, pero el propio Naruto le había confirmado que había obedecido su orden de esperarle. Objetivamente, tenía que admitir que la encontraba tediosa y aburrida, pero, viendo lo sumisa que se mostraba en su presencia, sabía que sería la mujer ideal para su harem. Se rió incluso con su sonrisa irónica cuando recordó la advertencia que le hizo el rubio sobre ir con cuidado al contarle su plan si quería evitar que le partiese la cara. Por favor… ¿Sakura haruno reaccionando con violencia contra él? El uchiha podría ordenarla saltar por un precipicio y lo haría… llegó a su apartamento y llamó con tranquilidad, abriéndole la pelirrosada con una sonrisa. Lo dicho: coser y cantar.

-Sasuke, que sorpresa verte… pasa, no te quedes ahí.- le ofreció la haruno, entrando el pelinegro en el apartamento con su soberbia mirada. Ambos se sentaron en una mesa de la cocina, mientras la haruno sostenía una taza de té.

-Sakura…

-Dime Sasuke, ¿Qué tal tu viaje? ¿Algo… interesante?- preguntó con una extraña mueca contenida la pelirrosada. Sasuke mantuvo su pose altanera, confiado de su victoria. Seguro que estaba conteniendo las ganas de que la pusiese a cuatro sobre esa mesa.

-Ha sido interesante. Pero no es explicarte mi vida mi razón de venir.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y cuál es?- cuestionó la haruno, mientras rompía el asa de una taza que estaba sosteniendo y le mantenía esa sonrisa. Está claro que sí quería ser su esposa, aunque tendría que controlar esa fuerza, una buena mujer uchiha debe de dedicarse a tareas propias de su género, no a labores de fuerza.

-Vengo a ofrecerte formar parte de mi clan como mi esposa.- declaró el ojinegro, esperando una reacción de jolgorio de la kunoichi, y seguramente sexo después. Pero, para su sorpresa, Sakura no cambió su pose ni un segundo, ni tan siquiera se levantó de su silla. Vale, eso era raro…

-Ah, así que me ofreces matrimonio… y dime Sasuke, ¿Algo que deba de saber?

-Nada, serás Sakura uchiha. Bien, vendrás hoy mismo a vivir al complejo y…- comenzó a explicar el pelinegro con pasotismo, pero se vio de pronto interrumpido por la fémina, cuya vena en la frente se estaba comenzando a hinchar.

-¿Nada? O sea, que no debería de saber que tienes ¡UNA PUTA MUJER EMBARAZADA ESPERÁNDOTE EN EL COMPLEJO!- le gritó la haruno, debiendo de hacer un serio esfuerzo el pelinegro para no cambiar su pose neutra por una de miedo cuando tuvo que agacharse para evitar el impacto de la taza de la kunoichi en su rostro.

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

-Maldito imbécil, y yo que creí que Naruto era el más estúpido del grupo, ¿te crees que Ino no me lo contaría después de haberla hecho la misma oferta tú ayer y de haberlo descubierto todo tras aprovecharte de ella en tu casa?- le preguntó Sakura, con la vena de su frente hinchada hasta el límite del colapso.

Sasuke maldijo internamente lo indiscreta de la rubia: el uchiha había llegado el día anterior al complejo yamanaka y hecho esa oferta a su otra gran fangirl. La yamanaka, además de ser una mujer voluptuosa y atractiva, era descendiente de un clan con unas técnicas ideales para sus vástagos. E igual de sumisa con él que la haruno. Una candidata perfecta para su proyecto. Tenía que admitir que disfruto de lo lindo del sexo, sobre todo tras saber que la rubia se había conservado pura para él, cómo se merecía el gran Sasuke uchiha. Pero después, tras encontrarse con una hundida karin después de la sesión amatoria y darse cuenta del verdadero proyecto del moreno, le había recriminado furiosa el engañarla. Joder, no la había engañado, le había prometido hacerla su esposa, ¿Dónde oyó la palabra "única esposa" en esa oferta? La muy incauta le había insultado y llamado de todo, y se había ido del lugar con un sonoro portazo, rechazando de plano volver a verle y amenazándole con convertir su mente en la de un niño de cinco años si volvía a verle por su casa. Una reacción estúpida que la vetaba como posible buena mujer uchiha, a juicio del pelinegro. Una buena mujer uchiha debía de ser recatada, obediente y aceptar que el gran príncipe de los tres tomoes tenía derecho a yacer con cuánta mujer le apeteciese. Pero que le quitasen lo bailado, a fin de cuentas…

-Ino me ha decepcionado muchísimo… rechazar una oportunidad de pasar a los libros de historia… pero sé que tú no lo harás.

-¿Perdona?- preguntó una indignada Sakura.

-No serás tan tonta porque me amas. Por favor, mírate: después de intentar matarte dos veces, de ignorarte durante años y llamarte estorbo, sólo he tenido que pedirte perdón y decirte que me esperases y me has obedecido.- respondió el pelinegro, apretando la ojijade los puños con tanta rabia que casi se hizo sangre.- En tu interior eres inteligente, y sabes que ser una de mis mujeres es un gran honor, el mayor logro al que puedes aspirar en tu vida. Así que vente conmigo al complejo y…

-Maldita sea… si te esperé fue porque… porque creí que habías cambiado…- contestó con furia la pelirrosada, mientras luchaba por contener el llanto.

-Y lo he hecho, ahora tengo un nuevo objetivo: rehacer mi clan a la altura de mi grandeza. Y quiero que colabores…- de nuevo, Sakura le interrumpió, esta vez golpeando la mesa con tal fuerza que la partió en dos.

-¿Sabes que? Mi respuesta es un puto no. Y mi nombre para ti, a partir de ahora, será No. Y mi número y dirección será No. Y ahora lárgate de aquí antes de que te mande volando a la luna con Kaguya, maldito imbécil…- le insultó una furiosa haruno, mientras le empujaba hasta la puerta del apartamento y el uchiha mostraba una mueca confusa. ¿Había dicho algo mal? Cuando fue expulsado por el marco de la puerta, el pelinegro decidió volver a hablar.

-Sakura, no cometas un grave error. Es una gran oport…- intentó dialogar, pero recibió un sonoro portazo en toda la cara por parte de la fémina. Sakura respiró hondo, tratando de contener sus ansias homicidas, cuando Sasuke apareció a su lado usando su amenotejikara.- Sakura, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? Ni que hubiese dicho una estupidez…-Vale, esa era la gota que colmó el vaso de la haruno.

-¡Shannarooooo!- le insultó por última vez, para luego mandarlo volando de un puñetazo con toda su fuerza al cielo de konoha a través de dos paredes de su apartamento y una de las ventanas.- _Joder, que cara más dura…_ \- se quejó, mientras agitaba su dolorido puño.

- **No te creas.** \- intervino su inner.- **Naruto suele tener una piel más dura contra nuestros golpeos, recuerda que por él comenzamos a usar guantes…**

- _No lo decía en sentido literal, shannaro._ \- repuso la haruno a su personalidad interna, mientras miraba el gigantesco boquete de la casa y comenzaba a llorar. Al final, el tiempo le había demostrado que había tomado una terrible decisión al esperar a quien creía que era su príncipe azul…

Y pasado un tiempo, en otro lugar cercano del continente, cierto par de rubios se encontraban en El Valle del fin, finalizando su trayecto. A pesar de que apenas quedaba una semana para los exámenes chunnin, el rubio había insistido en parar allí, para confusión de Shion. En ese momento, mientras la ojivioleta contemplaba el espectáculo levantando su vista de su libro, una legión de clones se encontraban sobre las dos estatuas del Valle. Tras su último enfrentamiento con el teme en ese lugar, de esas estatuas sólo había quedado medía cabeza de hashirama y las manos de ambos. El resto había sido literalmente destruido hasta convertirse en ceniza. A pesar de que pareciese algo inútil en la carrera shinobi del rubio, realmente era un entrenamiento ideal de control de chakra (el talón de Aquiles del uzumaki): los clones debían de moldear roca con chakra, trabajar sobre el agua, cortar la inmensa catarata para evitar que el agua les molestase, invocar técnicas de futon para los recovecos más difíciles… en unas horas, Naruto había recuperado el entrenamiento de las semanas en el desierto. Tras esas horas agotadoras, Naruto desconvocó a sus clones, y se dirigió hacia la sacerdotisa, que le esperaba en el césped con una sonrisa. Le gustaba ver a Naruto concentrado y trabajando, le parecía sexy. Y que estuviese sin camiseta, remarcando esos abdominales definidos y su musculado torso… digamos que tenía claro lo que iba a hacer con él en cuanto pudiese. Tenían que aprovechar que Kuramelo no tenía manera de verlos, ahora que lo tenían encerrado en una bolsa de la compra en la mochila del rubio.

-¿Qué te ha parecido, Shion chan?- preguntó un orgulloso Naruto tras darle un beso en los labios a la rubia y pararse a mirar con los brazos cruzados su obra.

-Te ha quedado muy bien, Naruto kun. Se nota que has heredado los conocimientos del clon torpe.- le felicitó la ojivioleta mientras admiraba también la obra. Ante ella, dos estatuas de una decena de pisos de altura se erigían con orgullo sobre el agua y la roca: ambas con su armadura samurai y el pelo largo, pero una con el pelo más revuelto y otra con una expresión más serena. Uchiha Madara y Hashirama Senju, ¿quién no había oído hablar de los dos dioses shinobi? Aunque había algo que no le encajaba a Shion.- pero, Naruto kun… ¿En serio Madara tenía un ojo izquierdo con espirales y tres tomoes y Hashirama esas tres marcas en las mejillas?

-Etto… es mi toque personal, un pequeño guiño a cierto momento de mi vida. ¿No queda mal no?

-Desde luego que no, está perfecto. Y se me ha ocurrido la forma de celebrarlo…- le comentó con una pícara sonrisa la rubia, mientras se aproximaba al lago del Valle y comenzaba a quitarse las prendas… todas las prendas.

-Shi… Shion chan… ¿Aquí? No… no es que me niegue, pero… ¿no íbamos justos de tiempo para llegar a konoha?

-Hay tiempo, konoha está a un solo día de marcha…- se excusó la sacerdotisa, para terminar de meterse en el agua. Naruto iba a reponer algo, cuando la sacerdotisa le lanzó su última prenda.- Además… todo buen trabajo se merece una recompensa, ¿no?

Naruto se quedó contemplando esa última prenda y toda su responsabilidad con el viaje se fue al traste. El tanga de Shion... y encima el de color naranja que le regaló el rubio… Luego, su cuerpo se movió sólo hacía esa diosa de cabello rubio, que en ese momento nadaba por el agua con una mirada lujuriosa sobre el shinobi. Definitivamente, cuando Shion se ponía así era imposible que el rubio esperase o aspirase a otra cosa que a no hacer nada. Concretamente, nada que no fuese ir con ella. El auténtico Fjaka. Aunque pararon un momento para contemplar, abrazados, una estrella fugaz que pasaba por el firmamento. Un momento perfecto, aunque a Naruto le extrañó que la estrella tuviese la forma de Sasuke...

* * *

 **Ending: Sasuke volando sobre los cielos de konoha por el puñetazo de Sakura con la canción de Shooting stars de fondo. A ver si os creéis que sólo Shion le iba a parar los pies XD**

 **Y corten! xD que os ha parecido? Los viajes de Naruto NUNCA son normales, lo sé desde que vi el relleno del viaje de Naruto a la isla de la tortuga gigante para ver a killer bee XD**

 **Sobre el principio de la obra, sabíais que era cuestión de tiempo que Kurama acabase viendo a estos dos dándose cariño xD me hizo gracia ponerlo así, y el castigo me parece acertado: a partir de ahora, estarás sellado en un pomelo hasta que yo quiera. Tranquilos, no estará así siempre, pero en este capítulo quería que el protagonismo recayese sobre los clones y nuestra pareja protagonista. Además, Kuramelo tiene muchas posibilidades, a nadie se le ha ocurrido la idea de un pomelo demoniaco xD sobre los clones... si, hay veces que se me va. Acabo de verme "Exodus, dioses y reyes" y me apetecía parodiarlo un poco. Y el final del clon imitador de Sasuke... sinceramente, se había perdido y los clones estaban muy quemados (literalmente) xD**

 **y hablemos del narushion. En serio, me encanta esta pareja. No llega al nivel de mi adorado NaruSaku, pero joder, me sale solo y tienes dos personalidades muy marcadas y compatibles. Esos momentos de pareja, con introspección de Naruto y su motivación por defender incluida, me encantan, y me permiten tener un respiro entre tanto momento cómico. Si queréis ver a esta pareja en un tono más... dramático, en Kitsune no Kibo tenéis tb narushion, lo dejo caer. Estos dos no están juntos por casualidad, y quiero reflejarlo, sobre todo porque están a punto de llegar a konoha y allí se encuentra el gran punto débil de Naruto, uno de pelo rosado y ojos verdes.**

 **Hablando de Sakura, joder, que a gusto se ha quedado (y me he quedado) mandando a volar a Sasuke. No, en serio, jamás veréis SasuSaku por aquí, Sasuke perdió cualquier opción con ella cuando se dedicó a llamar estorbo a Sakura cada capítulo. Y esto sin ahondar en esos dos intentos de asesinato y el tema de la violencia de género...**

 **y en el siguiente capítulo, "ella también es uzumaki", veremos a la pareja llegar a konoha. Habrá reencuentros, presentaciones y... sorpresas varias. Recordad que allí está hinata, Sakura, Sasuke... y Kurama puede liberarse de su pomelo y desatar el caos en cualquier momento. Hasta la vista pues, un saludo!**


	8. Ella también es uzumaki

Cap8, ella también es uzumaki

 **Buenas! Aquí un nuevo capitulo en el que ni buscamos ni aspiramos a nada, bienvenidos a Fjaka! Si, diréis "joder, cuanto has tardado!" Y yo tengo dos excusas: la primera es que Kitsune no Kibo está en su mejor parte, y me dedico a ella a tiempo casi completo. Supuestamente debería de acabarla la segunda semana de mayo a mi ritmo normal, y una vez que acabe Fjaka (mi querido narushion) y Pasión y color (mi amado narusaku) serán mis prioridades, junto con alguna sorpresa más (tengo un narukarin en mente, por ejemplo). Y la segunda excusa os gustara: sufro de exceso de inspiración. Se me ocurren veintemil ideas para ampliar a medida que escribo, así que esta obra durara más que esos diez capítulos inicialmente previstos y tendrán más contenido.**

 **En un principio, tenía pensado hacer una historia al uso: prota simpatico, novia siempre sonriente sin ningún problema, malo malvado sin más desarrollo y final. Pero, lo dicho, "sufro" de exceso de inspiración, así que Sasuke tendrá mucho desarrollo a partir del siguiente capítulo (veremos cómo va su plan de conquista mundial mediante el sexo) y Shion tb. No quiero que la rubia sea una Hinata 2.0, que sólo sonríe y dice Naruto kun, así que tendrá sus conflictos, sobre todo con quien vosotros ya os imagináis :P no os alarméis, el pairing de la descripción está como está por algo, pero quiero desarrollar tb la historia amorosa de los protagonistas con un poco de conflicto, que nunca está de más.**

 **bueno, disfrutad de lo de hoy, yo paso a las reviews:**

 **Marcos. a. Sepulveda:** hola! Me alegra que te gustase, ya tenía yo miedo de ser el único que se riese con esta historia XD y si, Sasuke se lo merece por teme, si lo piensas es una consecuencia lógica por ser un egolatra, pero te equivocas si crees que todo ha acabado ahí. Pienso desarrollar su malvado plan, sobre todo para hacer una crítica a esos fics de harem masivos, será divertido xD hoy no le tendrás por aquí, pero en el siguiente... más teme!

Y hoy tendrás tb bastante de lo demás que has comentado, es la llegada de la pareja protagonista a Konoha. No quiero adelantarte nada, pero digamos que Shion vera que el más normal del equipo 7 es Naruto... xD te dejo con el capítulo, disfrútalo! Un saludo!

 **EtheriasD:** bienvenida de nuevo! Pues si, kurama no iba a parar hasta lograrlo, incluso estaba dispuesto a poner las nueve colas de poder que posee a trabajar para verles "expresando su amor ningen" xD el castigo era MERECIDISIMO, a pesar de que casi acaba devorado por unos cuervos... Kuramelo tiene muchas posibilidades, y Shion ya está pensando nuevas, como Kiuwy o cosas así :P y, con lo que tiene planeado y que verás a partir del siguiente... se merece lo peor XD

Sasuke en la serie me ha parecido un quiero y no puedo. Quiero ser el icono de la serie, pero esta Naruto. Quiero ser el mejor shinobi, pero esta Naruto. Quiero ser el mentor de Boruto, pero interesa tan poco que casi nadie lo ve. A ver, cada uno lo plantea como quiere, pero a mí no me gustó ese desarrollo, y lo pienso "arreglar" aquí. Básicamente, verás cómo se desarrolla su plan y cómo va cambiando poco a pocoese tono engreído suyo... Sasuke debe de aprender a respetar a las mujeres, eso es obvio, y sobre todo si tiene pensado montarse un harem de cincuenta o más xD lo de Ino... alguien tenía que avisar a Sakura, la pobre fue una heroína más en esta historia, y debería de agradecer que sólo haya sido eso y se encontrase con karin antes de quedar embarazada tb y no poder escapar...

y si, he salvado a Sakura, y habrá momentos con Naruto en un futuro, pero ten fe, el pairing no va a cambiar. Odio los multipairing, ninguna de mis historias lo tiene (en Kitsune no Kibo empieza como narusaku, cambia a narushion y luego vuelve a narusaku, por ejemplo), sólo tengo una con multipairing en mente y falta todavía para ella. Como ya dije, este fic es 100% narushion, pero no es plan que no tengan conflictos... ¿como se tomará Shion la amistad de estos dos? ¿Sakura puede haber desarrollado algún interés en el? ¿Como será el choque de trenes? Kurama está ansioso por verlo!

Un saludo y disfruta del capítulo!

 **Guest:** hola buenas! Te diré que si tienes razón... si hablamos sólo de la Sakura de los primeros capítulos de la serie. Creo que no hay nadie que defienda a esa niñata caprichosa... pero su diferencia con el caso de Sasuke es sencilla: el propósito de enmienda a tiempo. Mientras que Sasuke empieza mal con su trato a ella Y VA A MUCHÍSIMO PEOR, hasta llegar al intento de asesinato a sangre fría y por la espalda, o a traicionarla y despreciarla antes de su batalla con Naruto; Sakura empieza mal Y LUEGO MEJORA. Yo lo situaría a partir de la lucha de Naruto contra Shukaku, creo que es el momento en que Sakura comienza a ver a Naruto como alguien digno de respeto (aunque antes ya tiene algún momento tb). Y luego esa visión evoluciona tanto que incluso pone en riesgo su vida por salvarle, incluso sufre por el y hará cualquier cosa por hacerle feliz y tenerle a salvo. No quiero entrar en polémicas, pero es innegable que esos dos tienen un desarrollo romántico. El narusaku tiene base, el SasuSaku, desde el episodio de violencia de género del puente, no.

Espero que no te haya cansado la parrafada XD disfruta del episodio, que aquí somos todos narushion. Un saludo!

 **AliceUchihaLockwood:** hola de nuevo! Me alegra que te hiciese reír, ese era el objetivo de Naruto-Moisés xD y traerá cola, ahora los clones han visto que sus creencias religiosas están equivocadas, y se preguntan (o mejor dicho, preguntan al rubio): ¿A donde vamos? ¿De donde vienen los clones? ¿El creador tiene una madre virgen, como insinúa el clon torpe? Muchas dudas existencialistas XD

A ver, yo a Sasuke en si no lo odio tampoco, su diseño (quitando la camisa escotada) es chulo, y sus técnicas son muy llamativas (el Kirin es mi favorita), lo que no me gusta de él es esa faceta de chico malo forzada y luego el que los escritores le regalen todo (vamos, traiciona a la aldea, intenta matar a sus amigos, intenta asesinar a los kages... y al final tiene a la mujer más guapa de la aldea de ama de casa, a una uzumaki en reserva sin que nadie la toque por si acaso, una hija con mil habilidades y al pagafantas de Naruto cuidándolas... es MUY injusto). Sin contar su trato a la mujer, que no se a ti, pero a mí me cabrea que pongan a todas las mujeres de la serie como uteros andantes que entre medias son ninjas... en mis obras intentó corregir eso. Pero te alegrará saber que voy a desarrollar más a Sasuke, que no se va a quedar en un malo al uso. Tendremos momentos que serán sólo suyos, sin Naruto, y veremos cómo se desarrolla su "akatsuki sexual". Será algo más que un meme andante, he tenido una idea brutal para el XD

y si, no hay que meterse con Shion. En este capítulo se contiene por eso de que es nueva en Konoha y no quiere causar mala impresión, pero van a poner su paciencia al limite, ya veras XD y las drogas malas? Si escribo esta historia sin ellas, imagínate tomándolas, que podría salir... xD un saludo, disfruta de Kurama hoy!

 **Kirito720:** hola, bienvenido! Me alegra que te enganche, intento hacerla natural dentro de esos momentos de humor absurdo que me gusta meter XD en el fondo es una sátira a otros fics tb, así que estate atento a las referencias! Espero que te guste lo de hoy, un saludo y nos leemos!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

Obviamente, los personajes y el mundo Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo aportó la historia y entierro a boruto en lo más profundo del infierno para que no vuelva a salir. No autorizo el plagio de mis obras.

* * *

-Y esto, Shion chan, es Konoha.- declaró Naruto con un tono de felicidad, vestido con su característico chandal naranja sólo que con pantalones piratas, y Kuramelo colgando de su cinturón en una red, mientras la ex sacerdotisa contemplaba la aldea con una mueca de asombro.

-Waw… si que es grande…- sólo pudo decir la ojivioleta, vestida con un short de color rojo y una camiseta blanca de tirantes que marcaba claramente sus atributos femeninos.

Lo cierto es que en ese momento la rubia se sentía pequeña e ignorante. Durante toda su vida había vivido en un único lugar, en el país del demonio, un país de una extensión reducida, una orografía montañosa y un clima poco agradable, un país donde era bastante complicado prosperar al nivel de la nación del fuego. Como resultado, en el país del demonio abundaban los pequeños núcleos urbanos, siendo el más grande el que rodeaba el centro neurálgico de la nación, el templo de Hikari, su antiguo lugar de trabajo. Y esa ciudad, ni por asomo, se aproximaba al tamaño de la aldea de la hoja. Como mucho podría abarcar la mitad de esa urbe, y estaba siendo generosa. Y no sólo era el tamaño, era también el aspecto. En el país del demonio, el edificio más alto era su templo, una construcción de cinco plantas, pero allí ya podía ver edificios de las barriadas humildes que fácilmente superaban esa altura. Y, no sabía si era por ser verano, pero también estaban todas esas luces, ese movimiento, esa gente… Shion se descubrió observando todo desde la puerta de la muralla con un gesto de asombro, ansiosa por explorar la ciudad, por descubrir este nuevo mundo. Era irónico que Shion, la máxima autoridad del país del demonio, nunca hubiese podido salir de su nación, pero era lógico… ¿quién defendería a los fieles y leería el futuro su ella estaba fuera?

-Buenas chicos.- saludó Naruto a los dos guardias de la garita de entrada, mientras Shion seguía observando el lugar. Los guardias, para sorpresa de la sacerdotisa, estaban roncando… y a pierna suelta. Fue necesario que el uzumaki les levantase sacudiéndolos… no quería ni pensar en la cantidad de personas que se habrían colado en la ciudad por su culpa.

-¡Naruto! Menos mal que apareces, ya creíamos que no llegabas al examen…- le dijo Kotetsu, con una gran sonrisa tras bostezar, mientras el uzumaki se rascaba la nuca.

-Si, bueno… surgieron… imprevistos en el camino de vuelta dattebayo…- se excusó el ojiazul, mientras Shion reprimía una risa. Llamar imprevisto a perderse en medio del desierto tras usar mal una técnica espacio tiempo y luego seguir a un clon con complejo de mesías era un tanto… curioso.

-En la aldea sólo se habla de ti desde que trajiste a orochimaru, se te echaba de menos… por cierto, ¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Izumo, dirigiéndose a Shion, que rápidamente procedió a presentarse.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Shion.

-Viene conmigo chicos.- anunció Naruto con su característica sonrisa, mientras los guardias se tensaban.

-Naruto, salvo que sea familiar debe de rellenar un formulario y recibir escolta anbu… son las normas.

-Venga, no me seáis burócratas, viene conmigo….- contestó el uzumaki, para luego mirar de reojo a la rubia y sonrojarse ligeramente. No quería gastar la mañana entera rellenando documentos, tenía intención de ir con Shion al Ichiraku para presentarla a Ayame y Teuchi y enseñarla el complejo uzumaki, y se le había ocurrido la idea perfecta para evitarlo.- Apuntarla como Shion uzumaki y entonces no habrá problema.- ante esta revelación, no sólo los dos guardas saltaron como un resorte, sino también Shion, que se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-E… es… ¿su prima o algo, uzumaki sama?- preguntó completamente cohibido Izumo, mientras kotetsu se frotaba las manos… la cantidad de chismes que habría por Konoha después de esto. Era un secreto a voces que la principal fuente de información para las cotillas de la aldea eran esos dos.

-Ya sabes lo que es.- repuso Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

Tras recibir la clásica bienvenida, Naruto firmó el formulario de la rubia y continuó su entrada tras tomarla de la mano, todo mientras los guardas comenzaban a chismorrear entre ellos. No todos los días te enterabas de que el gran héroe del mundo shinobi tenía novia… y una tan guapa encima. La pareja anduvo de la mano entre los tenderetes comerciales, disfrutando de la mañana y de la compañía. A Shion le sobrepasaba la información, y no sólo porque ese lugar era aún más grande y vivo de lo que creía, sino por la recepción que el pueblo brindó a su uzumaki. Tras oír la historia de su infancia, la sacerdotisa no iba a negar que tenía una opinión negativa de esa gente, les imaginaba como un grupo de borrachos y maltratadores de niños, pero ahora que veía a todas esas personas saludando efusivamente al rubio, admirándolo e incluso abrazándolo, no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de su novio. Naruto uzumaki, una persona a la que con cinco años cualquier habitante de Konoha habría desterrado gustoso, y que ahora era tan querida por el pueblo que seis meses sin él se hacían insoportables. Y a su ya afamado historial de rescates de la aldea (Shukaku, Pain, el juubi, kaguya…) había que unir la reciente captura por el uzumaki del sennin traidor, la mayor amenaza para la paz de la aldea. Aunque no iba a negar que se sentía algo incomoda: todos la miraban, los hombres de arriba abajo para luego asentir en dirección al rubio, las mujeres con envidia. No es que no pudiese acostumbrarse, pero le indicaba que allí no se iba a aburrir.

-¡Naruto!- les llamó la atención un shinobi a su derecha. Se trataba de un hombre de la edad de Naruto, de pelo castaño, con unas extrañas marcas rojas en las mejillas y acompañado del perro más grande que había visto la sacerdotisa en su vida, un gigantesco can blanco con orejas grises que se lanzó como un poseso a oler a Naruto para luego ladrar moviendo el rabo.

-¡Kiba! Me alegro de verte, ¿Cómo te va todo?- preguntó un alegre Naruto, para ser interrumpido por una voz cercana

-Yo también estoy aquí, Naruto…- le dijo otro hombre vestido con una chaqueta que le tapaba la mayoría del rostro y el cabello al que la sacerdotisa, al igual que el rubio, también acababa de ver. Joder, si que era sigiloso… la sacerdotisa se detuvo a observar a su alrededor, buscando más posibles amigos del rubio que hubiese pasado por alto. No quería ser maleducada. Y entonces su vista se fijó en una persona en concreto, tanto que incluso dejó de lado la conversación de su novio.

-¡Shino! Siempre consigues sorprenderme, dattebayo…- se disculpó el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Al menos será vez te acuerdas de cómo me llamo…- acusó veladamente el Aburame.

-No empieces Shino, que acaba de llegar… Disculpa Naruto, es que estamos finalizando nuestra patrulla como equipo y estamos un poco cansados.- comentó el inuzuka, obteniendo el asentimiento de Naruto.- te lo quería preguntar desde que me enteré, ¿es cierto que fuiste tú el que capturó a Orochimaru?- Naruto asintió con una carcajada, obteniendo una mueca de asombro de sus interlocutores. Hasta Shino se hallaba sorprendido.- Joder, es increíble. Cuéntame, ¿Cómo fue la pelea? ¿Usaste alguna técnica alucinante?

-Realmente fue un poco decepcionante… me tiró su neceser de baño a la cara y se pasó corriendo conmigo detrás por la base treinta minutos mientras me insultaba y me tiraba muebles y cubertería… al final le conseguí placar con mis clones antes de que se escurriese por un conducto de ventilación…- Shino y Kiba arquearon las cejas, sorprendidos. La gente hablaba de un duelo épico, de como un gran zorro naranja de puro chakra luchó contra una serpiente albina gigante entre géiseres de chakra y técnicas apocalípticas. Saber que realmente había sido una patética pelea entre un shinobi que había entrado en la guarida más buscada sin saberlo y un sannin descubierto en albornoz después de su baño semanal fue… algo triste.

De pronto, todos repararon en que había alguien que no había hablado desde entonces. ¿Dónde estaba hinata? Y entonces, los tres hombres se giraron y los miembros del equipo ocho tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo para evitar que sus mandíbulas cayesen al suelo. Joder, ¿estaban viendo doble? Frente a ellos, una cohibida Hinata, vestida con su uniforme jounin, hablaba con una jodida versión alternativa de ella, al menos en lo físico; porque en el carácter, viendo que esa mujer parecía hablar con ella completamente desinhibida y que vestía una ropa mucho más, si le permitían al inuzuka decirlo, favorecedora, estaba claro que eran completamente distintas. Pero si obviaban el pelo negro con brillos morados de una y el pelo rubio muy suave de la otra; y que la hyuuga tenía los ojos un tono más claros, eran como dos gotas de agua. Hasta en la delantera rivalizaban. Las féminas finalizaron su conversación cuando notaron a los dos miembros del equipo ocho mirándolas como si estuviesen viendo un fantasma, aunque era comprensible teniendo en cuenta que era la primera vez que se podían hacer una idea del cuerpo de la hyuuga sin mil capas de ropa, llevando un atuendo mucho más normal, mientras el rubio miraba a sus amigos con confusión. ¿Qué les pasaba? ¿Habían visto algo raro? Estaba claro que el rubio no era el más avispado de esa aldea y no se había dado cuenta de ese curioso parecido…

-Naruto kun… no nos has presentado.- le informó Shion, intentando romper el tenso silencio que se había formado, mientras dirigía una mirada de muerte al inuzuka, que no podía apartar su mirada de ella con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Ah, lo siento Shion chan. Shion, ellos son Kiba inuzuka… ¡Chucho! ¡Los ojos de ella están más arriba!- abroncó un celoso Naruto a su amigo, que sacudió la cabeza y saludó como pudo a la rubia.- el perro es Akamaru.- el can ladró en señal de saludo.- él es Shino.- el aburame asintió ligeramente, intentando ocultar el hilo de sangre de su nariz.- y ella es Hinata chan.- finalizó, presentando a la hyuuga, que le dirigió al ojiazul una ligera sonrisa con un enorme sonrojo mientras chocaba sus dedos índices en un gesto que extrañó a la ojivioleta. Aunque tras pensarlo un poco, cayó en la cuenta de la razón de esa forma de actuar con Naruto, y maldijo por lo bajo… otra mujer de la que cuidarse… y encima bastante… familiar.- Chicos, ella es Shion chan… mi novia.- declaró, saltando como un resorte todos los miembros del equipo ocho. Naruto… ¿novia? ¿En serio? La única que no pareció reaccionar fue Hinata, que se quedó mirando a la sacerdotisa de arriba abajo.

-Mu… mucho gusto.- contestaron los dos hombres al unísono tras reponerse de la impresión, para luego hablar kiba.- Na… Naruto… ahora que lo recuerdo… el hokage quería verte, era urgente.

-¡Ahí va, el libro!- exclamó el rubio, tomando de la mano a Shion.- ¡Me tengo que ir chicos, luego nos vemos y os invito a algo!- anunció Naruto, mientras ponía dirección a la torre hokage junto a la ojivioleta y el equipo kurenai les despedía con un gesto confuso. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Shion le miró de reojo y decidió cerciorarse de una cosa.

-Naruto kun, muy majos tus amigos… sobre todo esa chica… ¿no es una de tus admiradoras?

-¿Hinata? No, que va… vamos, es sólo una amiga, nada más. No te negaré que es guapísima, pero no puedo verla como otra cosa.- aclaró inocentemente el rubio, mientras la ojivioleta asentía complacida. Decir que hinata era guapísima era indirectamente halagarla a ella visto el parecido, así que no se le ocurría una respuesta mejor, punto para su Naruto kun. Mientras, el equipo ocho continuó su patrulla en un tenso silencio, hasta que la hyuuga decidió preguntar algo que llevaba dando vueltas desde que supo que Shion era la novia de su Naruto kun.

-Chicos… ¿Cre… Creéis que debería de teñirme de rubio?- preguntó mientras se tomaba el pelo. Tras tragar grueso los dos hombres al entender el trasfondo de esa consulta, se apresuraron a aclararla que su tono de pelo era perfecto y a obviar el tema. Los momentos extraños, mejor de uno en uno…

Mientras, Shion y Naruto lograron llegar a la torre hokage. Lo cierto es que el rubio tenía intención de llegar primero a su piso y ver si seguía en pie, sobre todo porque se había encontrado con Ebisu sensei por el camino y le había dicho que llevaba un tiempo sin saber de sus tres antiguos alumnos, que se habían tomado sus vacaciones toda esa semana. Sospechoso, cuanto menos… pero el deber era el deber. Naruto ascendió las escaleras del edificio acompañado de Shion, hasta llegar al despacho del hokage. No iba a negar que estaba ligeramente nervioso, supuestamente debía de enviar su libro nada más comprarlo, hace unos tres meses, pero se relajó pensando lo obvio. Kakashi sensei era una persona inteligente y comedida, el líder de la nación shinobi más poderosa, un ejemplo de razón y de saber estar. Seguro que comprendería la tardanza y le sonreiría desde detrás de su máscara, para luego hablar de trivialidades y dejarle ir a comprobar si Konohamaru seguía vivo y no había abierto una puerta al makai en su casa por error… Entró en la oficina y se encontró al hokage rodeado de una montaña de papeles, y para su sorpresa acompañado de Sakura, que le sonrió nada más verle.

-Kakashi sensei, ya he...

-¡ANBU!- gritó el peligris con rabia, apareciendo de golpe diez anbu, que rodearon al uzumaki con sus katanas desenvainadas mientras Shion emitía un grito ahogado y Sakura retrocedía con una mueca de asombro. A pesar de sus máscaras, Naruto pudo percibir la confusión y la tensión en sus compatriotas anbu, que no sabían por qué les había convocado su líder contra Naruto. Pero órdenes son órdenes. El hatake, con un semblante frío y despiadado, se levantó de su silla, y se acercó poco a poco al uzumaki mientras hablaba.- Uzumaki Naruto, gennin de la aldea de la hoja, has cometido mil y una maldades que se te han perdonado. Esta administración ha pasado por alto el que pintases bigotes y gafas a las efigies de nuestros amados líderes del monte hokage, que liberases por la aldea a una decenas de clones con el orioke que provocaron pérdidas de sangre masivas en la población… incluso cuando mezclaste laxantes con el ponche de la reunión de jounin anual…- esto último lo dijo con aún más rabia si cabe, mientras el rubio reprimía una risa y Shion le miraba con una ceja arqueada. Esa parte de su pasado no se la había contado...- pero tu estrepitosa dejadez en tu última misión, una misión de rango triple S ultra secreta con reserva de sumario y licencia para matar y aniquilar, ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso. Serás acusado de alta traición, rebelión, sedición, deslealtad y de todos los cargos que se me ocurran, y recluido de por vida en la prisión de sangre del castillo Hozuki… y si, esta vez no es una broma…- aclaró con rencor en sus palabras el dirigente, mientras Naruto tragaba grueso.

-Ho… hokage sama…- intervino una ansiosa Sakura, temerosa del destino que esperaba al rubio. ¿Qué crimen había cometido? ¿Habría desertado? ¿matado a un dirigente? ¿Usado el **edo tensei** para liberar a madara y kaguya y condenado al mundo? Sólo todo eso, y a la vez, explicaría la reacción de su líder…- ¿se puede saber que ha hecho exactamente el baka?

-Ha cometido el crimen más vil e imperdonable de todos…- contestó el hatake con una mueca de absoluta desolación en su rostro.- ha jugado con las ilusiones y sentimientos del líder de la nación del fuego y privado a la aldea de la sabiduría ancestral más importante del mundo…

-Kakashi sensei… lo… lo tengo aquí…- anunció el rubio mientras metía la mano en su bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. Los anbu empuñaron sus armas con nerviosismo, ¿Qué sacaría? ¿Un pergamino con técnicas prohibidas? ¿Un arma ancestral con algún gran demonio del chakra sellado? Todos, incluida Sakura, se cayeron de espaldas cuando en la mano del uzumaki vieron la edición platino del icha icha…

-AHHHGGHGHH- gritó el hokage mientras se lanzaba a por el libro a una velocidad imposible, como si fuese un vaso de agua helada en medio del desierto. Sakura, completamente indignada, se dirigió a su líder mientras los anbu no sabían si seguir apuntando al rubio, volver a sus puestos, buscar la cámara oculta…

-¡Kakashi sensei! ¿EN SERIO IBA A ENVIAR A NARUTO A ESA PRISIÓN POR UN LIBRO?- preguntó con furia, pero Kakashi ni tan siquiera la escuchó, se hallaba abriendo el libro con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras lanzaba un grito de asombro incomprensible e incluso su cara se iluminaba con una luz blanca que nadie sabía de dónde había salido. Dándose cuenta de que toda la sala le miraba con confusión, el kage decidió recobrar la compostura.

-Pueden retirarse anbu.- declaró el líder con un tono formal, mientras los soldados se miraban entre ellos y desaparecían sin entender muy bien lo que acababa de pasar… tras volver a sentarse, siguió hablando.- Bien Naruto, dejaremos pasar tu cadena perpetua por esta vez… antes de nada, ¿quién es tu acompañante?

-Kakashi sensei, Sakura chan, ella es Shion. Shion chan, mi sensei y mi mejor amiga.- presentó el rubio, respondiendo la rubia con una sonrisa y una leve reverencia.

-Ah, ya me acuerdo de esa misión, la suma sacerdotisa del país del demonio. Es un honor tenerla presente, Shion sama.- contestó el hokage con respeto, para luego continuar con su gran duda.- disculpe, si hubiésemos sabido que era usted no habríamos montado este espectáculo, pero en mis informes se la presenta como Shion uzumaki…- Sakura, nada más oír eso, saltó como un resorte y miró a la rubia con una ceja arqueada.

-Si… es que… es mi novia y quería ahorrarme el papeleo… no he faltado mucho a la verdad, dattebayo…- confesó el rubio, mientras la pareja se sonrojaba y Kakashi sonreía desde debajo de su máscara. Sakura, en cambio, mantuvo como pudo la compostura mientras su inner gritaba mil y un insultos a la rubia… ¿Por qué se ponía así su inner? Debería de alegrarse por su amigo… pero eso no explicaba esa sensación de furia y tristeza…

-Bueno, lo pasaremos por alto por ser vosotros.- concluyó el hokage, para luego apoyar sus codos en la mesa. Sin saber por qué, su vista se dirigió al pomelo que colgaba de una red en el cinturón del uzumaki. Una sensación de incomodidad, de creciente miedo, comenzó a invadirle.- pongámonos serios…- ese pomelo seguía en su mente, e incluso comenzaba a oír extraños gritos a lo lejos, como lamentos de almas atormentadas.- vas a tener que dar muchas explicaciones…- una gota de sudor frío comenzó a caer por su frente, mientras apretaba los dedos entre sí con incomodidad.- ¿po… por qué has tardado tanto?...- sintió como si un inmenso frío invadiese su cuerpo, y se revolvió incómodo en la silla.- y lo más importante…- continuó mientras no era capaz de apartar la vista de ese aterrador pomelo. Incluso sentía a su alrededor esos gritos como si viniesen del propio despacho, junto a unos inquietantes tambores que cada vez sonaban más alto. Era insoportable, tenía que preguntarlo.- ¿POR QUÉ ESE JODIDO POMELO IRRADIA MALDAD?- Sakura reaccionó apartándose de un salto, ella también lo había sentido, pero creía que era una paranoia suya, sin contar que estaba más ocupada manteniéndole la mirada a Shion. Ambas féminas no habían dejado de mirarse de arriba abajo desde que Naruto reveló que Shion era su novia. Naruto puso un gesto de asombro, y luego sonrió y se rascó la nuca.

-Cierto, casi se me olvida, dattebayo… Shion chan…

-¿Si cariño?- preguntó con un tono meloso la rubia, haciéndose la tonta aunque sabía lo que la iban a pedir.

-Shion chan… ya sabes…- pidió el uzumaki, señalando al pomelo.

-Está bien… pero como vuelva a portarse mal, le sello en papel higiénico…- amenazó la ojivioleta, tragando grueso el rubio, y kuramelo dentro de su estado vegetal. Esa mujer si que sabía amenazar. Tras una serie de sellos, la sacerdotisa tocó el pomelo, generándose una nube de humo de la que surgió un zorro de un metro de altura y nueve colas a su espalda. Sakura y Kakashi reaccionaron con un grito de terror al reconocer quién era, pero el biju no estaba para conversaciones.

- **AGGGGGHHHH, ¡LIBRE AL FIN! Esta no te la perdono gaki, días sellado en esa fruta, a merced de esos carroñeros infernales, yo, ¡el rey de los biju, el depredador apex del mundo shinobi! ¡Es un ultraje! ¡NARRADOR, DAME MAYÚSCULAS MÁS GRANDES!** \- exclamó al cielo el airado Kitsune, mientras Naruto miraba a un lado y al otro buscando a quién se refería con eso último.

-¿Pero qué dices kurama? Aquí sólo estamos Kakashi sensei, Shion chan, Sakura chan y nosotros… y tampoco te quejes, que te has ahorrado andar al ir colgado de mi cinturón.

- **¡pero no me he librado de esta humillación, y encima me he perdido el espectáculo de tus putos clones, que ha generado hasta cinco reviews en esta obra y todo!** \- afirmó el biju, sin entender Naruto todavía a que se refería.- **Eso sin contar que me habéis sellado en un puto pomelo… el Kirin del mundo de las frutas…**

-Eh, ¡no te metas con Kirin! Su personaje no es el más poderoso de dragón ball, pero le da mucho contenido emocional a la obra

- **Contenido emocional porque da ganas de llorar cada vez que ves que confían en él, porque si no…**

-Esto… Naruto…- intervino Sakura, que había estado viendo esa inverosímil conversación como si fuese un partido de tenis mientras Shion se reía y Kakashi se preguntaba si al final todo era una broma de cámara oculta de verdad…- ¿Cómo es posible que kurama esté fuera de tu cuerpo?

-Ah, bueno, es todo gracias a un sello de mi clan y a mi **kage bunshin**. Realmente, su poder y alma siguen en mi, lo que veis ahí es su conciencia en una masa de chakra. Es mi forma de cumplir temporalmente con la promesa que le hice…- declaró el rubio, mientras Sakura no podía evitar mirarle con una sonrisa. Ese baka siempre encontraba la manera de cumplir, era un don. Y las vacaciones le habían sentado estupendamente, tenía que admitirlo, parecía más maduro, más sereno, un faro de esperanza para el mundo shinobi, el hombre que todos esperaban que se convirtiese…- y Kakashi sensei, he tardado en traerle el libro porque… quería… leerlo.- Sakura casi se cae de espaldas de la impresión, mientras Kakashi abría los ojos con sorpresa y derramaba lagrimas de alegría.

-Naruto, al fin te has hecho un hombre y has aprendido a apreciar la buena literatura.- declaró el kage, sintiendo un inmenso orgullo casi fraternal.- Por algo siempre has sido mi estudiante preferido.

-Gracias, Kakashi sensei…- contestó una ofendida pelirrosada

-tú también lo serás cuando aprecies al Gabriel García Márquez de nuestro mundo, Sakura…- repuso el hokage.

-¿Jiraiya, el pervertido famoso por tener el acceso vetado a todas las aguas termales mixtas del país, el Gabriel García Márquez de nuestra era? ¿Estáis locos? ¡Si es una puta saga de novelas pornográficas!- se quejó una indignada Sakura. Que a una lectora consumada como ella la dijesen eso era ofensivo, muy ofensivo.

- **No lo entiendes chiquilla.** \- intervino el biju.- **te quedas en lo superfluo, esa obra tiene muchísimo más. Los personajes, sus interacciones, el trasfondo metafísico de su forma de ser, esas situaciones que sólo pueden arreglar usando sus cuerpos…** \- describió el Kitsune, mientras Kakashi asentía con orgullo. Hoy mismo mandaría esculpir la cabeza de ese biju en el monte hokage, sus palabras solo emanaban sabiduría y le ponían a la altura del gran hashirama…- **los lemmon son lo de menos, yo incluso me los salto…** \- declaró el biju, aunque un hilillo de sangre en su nariz reveló que mentía.

-¿Ah si?- preguntó una indignada Sakura, tomando el libro de las manos de un desprevenido Kakashi, que emitió un lamento muy poco varonil cuando le separaron de su tomo de sabiduría ancestral.- ¿y por qué pone aquí "Edición con extra de lemmon e ilustraciones, MAS DE NUEVE MIL CRÍTICAS POSITIVAS POR SU PURO SEXO SIN METAFÍSICA Y ESAS MIERDAS QUE NADIE LEE"?- rebatió la haruno, mientras el hokage saltaba del asombro.

-¿QUÉ? ¿MÁS DE NUEVE MIL?- gritó al cielo mientras apretaba hasta romper un extraño lente que nadie sabía de dónde había salido. Sakura obvió esa escena, que quería sonarle de algo y no sabía de qué, y se dirigió a Naruto con una mueca de furia.

-Y tú, baka, ¿se puede saber para qué lees esta guarrería?

-Esto…- el uzumaki se sonrojó como nunca, mientras pensaba en cómo decirlo de manera elegante.- ¿para coger ideas?- contestó con duda, mirando de reojo a Shion, que se sonrojó también tanto como el ojiazul. A Sakura no le hacía falta más información para saber QUÉ ideas eran esas, y una sensación de inmensa rabia la invadió. No lo entendía, no sabía a qué se debía, pero necesitaba destrozar algo en ese momento. Destrozar y luego, sin saber tampoco el porqué, llorar.

-¿Ah si? ¿Ideas?- preguntó con tal enfado la kunoichi que hasta el hokage palideció, mientras Naruto tragaba grueso e instintivamente daba un paso atrás. Curioso, ni Uchiha madara, ni pain, ni el mismo kiuby habían logrado atemorizar al nuevo shinobi no Kami, pero la haruno lo hacía parecer fácil.- ¡Pues mira lo que pienso yo de esta mierda de obra! ¡Shannaro!- y, con un fuerte movimiento, la pelirrosada lanzó el libro por la ventana… y con su hiperfuerza hasta podía estar por kumo en ese momento…

-¡NOOOOOO, MI TOMO DE SABIDURÍA ANCESTRAL!- se lamentó un desolado Kakashi mirando al ventanal.

- **¡Chiquilla! ¿Qué has hecho, maldita loca? Yo, Kurama, rey de los bijuus, señor del chakra rojo y emperador del terror en masa, te exijo que bajes y…** \- comenzó a ordenar el biju, pero Sakura, movida por la ira, le tomó de una de sus colas y lo golpeó contra el suelo una y otra vez como si fuese un saco de patatas ante la mirada aterrada de los asistentes, salvo de Shion, que hubiese hecho algo parecido si la hubiese insultado a ella. Cuando se cansó, la haruno dejó al biju en un rincón del despacho entre quejidos lastimeros y salió del lugar sin que nadie se atreviese a interponerse. Incluso los anbu estaban rezando para que su líder no les convocase y acabasen como el biju de nueve colas… - **Joder… no me respetan ni en Konoha…** \- se lamentó el biju, antes de disolverse en humo para volver al paraje mental del rubio y reparar sus heridas. En ese momento, Naruto fue con un desolado Kakashi, que miraba por la ventana desesperado buscando el libro.

-Mi icha icha edición platino con nueve mil críticas positivas y el doble de lemmon…- se decía a sí mismo con una voz tan apagada que a Naruto le dieron ganas de abrazarlo. Suerte que Naruto (o más bien Shion, que sabía que su novio era el mayor despistado del mundo ninja) lo había previsto. Con un sello, uno de sus kanji de almacenamiento de su muñeca liberó otro ejemplar de la obra, que cayó en las manos de un ansioso Kakashi, que se abrazó a el como si fuese un bote salvavidas.

-Tranquilo sensei, compré cinco ejemplares por si acaso… aunque intente esconderlo de Sakura chan, la tendré que preguntar luego porque se ha enfadado tanto…

-Kami te lo pague Naruto, te ascendería a jounin si no fuese por nuestra apuesta.- exclamó un feliz Kakashi, para luego adoptar una pose más seria al acordarse de un asunto urgente.- Ah, Naruto, se requiere tu presencia en el consejo dentro de una hora. No sé exactamente qué traman esas momias, lo han convocado en cuanto han tenido noticia de tu llegada, pero ten cuidado, no tiene pinta de ser nada bueno.

-No te preocupes Kakashi sensei, me hago cargo, ya me contarás que tal el libro. Y espero que no haga daño a nadie el otro cuando aterrice...- se despidió el rubio, mientras la sacerdotisa realizaba una suave reverencia contestada amablemente por el hokage, para luego abrir con urgencia el hatake el libro mientras volvía a gritar iluminado con esa misteriosa luz blanca. Una vez estuvieron fuera, Shion sólo pudo confesarle una cosa a su novio.

-Naruto kun… no me puedo creer que tú seas el más normal de tu equipo ninja…

Mientras, en uno de los parques de la aldea, un sensei de la academia con una cicatriz horizontal cruzándole la nariz volvía del parque a su casa para comer después de su recreación fantástica de cada sábado. Se encontraba vestido con una capa verde, una camisa blanca con un chaleco rojo y unos pantalones marrones, con unas zapatillas que simulaban unos inmensos y peludos pies descubiertos, todo para asemejarse a una de esas criaturas tan llamativas de la comarca. Como había molado la recreación de hoy, la escena la huida de los nazgul era su favorita, le daba igual que la gente les mirase a él y a sus amigos como bichos raros. No había nada mejor que eso, y jamás encontraría algo que le interesase más. Pero su tranquilidad se vio perturbada cuando un libro aterrizó frente a sus ojos, un libro de cubierta plateada. "Icha Icha, tácticas de seducción, edición platino" se titulaba. Iruka sabía que debía de deshacerse de él, que era sólo pornografía, pero la curiosidad le pudo y acabó abriéndolo. Ese libro le llamaba, le tentaba, casi podía sentir voces en su cabeza susurrándole que lo leyese de arriba abajo. Y, tras unos minutos de lectura, llegó a su casa sin darse cuenta, y sólo pudo decir una cosa mientras se introducía en la oscuridad de su piso con una mirada obsesiva.

-Miiiio, sólo miiiooo… mi… tesooooro…

Al mismo tiempo, Naruto llegaba a su piso con su novia. O, mejor dicho, a los restos de su piso. Sólo la presencia de Shion había evitado que desarrollase el manto de una cola del chakra rojo. Para empezar, su sillón naranja favorito estaba en el pasillo… del edificio… y con tres adolescentes ebrios inconscientes durmiendo sobre él entre botellas acabadas. Luego, clavadas en su puerta, estaban varias citaciones a juicio para el inquilino del piso, ósea él, por escándalo público y ruidos excesivos. Y dentro la situación no era mucho mejor: su suelo era un cúmulo de botellas acabadas y cosas aún más asquerosas, mientras en su hall, tumbado en su otro sillón, un inconsciente Udon en ropa interior dormía con una burbuja formándose en su nariz… y una adolescente también en ropa interior abrazada a su torso. No había puerta del baño, y, lo más terrorífico, la puerta de su cuarto estaba cerrada, ocultando lo que quisiese que hubiese hecho el joven Sarutobi… definitivamente, tendría que haberle hecho caso a kurama y haber dejado a gamakichi vigilando el piso… sólo tendría que pagar las humedades del piso de abajo y deshacer el pantano que seguramente habría montado la rana, nada más…

-Dime que estoy en una de esas putas torturas que hace Sasuke con su **tsukuyomi** …- dijo para sí Naruto, mientras pisaba algo viscoso que rezaba que no fuese un preservativo usado…

-Naruto kun, calma…- intentó mediar la sacerdotisa, viendo que la vena de la frente del rubio se hinchaba hasta límites imposibles.- Al menos las plantas están bien…- Y si, era cierto, la casa parecía un jodido campo de batalla, pero sus plantas estaban perfectamente. Limpias, bien cuidadas, sanas… al menos en eso había cumplido el Sarutobi… y le enervaba aún más.

-KONOHAMARUUUUUUU.- gritó Naruto al aire con sus puños en alto. Un apurado Konohamaru surgió del cuarto del rubio, totalmente pálido y con sólo un bóxer de monos puesto. Naruto se interpuso ente él y una avergonzada Shion, que no se esperaba que saliese un adolescente semidesnudo así, de golpe.- Joder, tápate.- le ordenó su hermano mayor en todo menos en la sangre, mientras Konohamaru se tapaba con un cojín cercano.

-Ni… Nii chan… no te… no te esperábamos tan pronto, nos pillas recogiendo…- se disculpó como pudo el castaño, mientras la vena de Naruto se hinchaba más y Shion temía que le fuese a dar una embolia.

-No, realmente debía de haber llegado hace una semana… ¿me estás diciendo que ESTO…- preguntó, señalando el caos a su alrededor.-… es mi piso a medio ordenar? ¿QUE ESTUVO PEOR? Espero que al menos siga teniendo cuarto…- se lamentó con furia el rubio, entrando en su cuarto sin pedir invitación, mientras Konohamaru se alarmaba e intentaba impedirlo.

-¡Espera nii chan!- gritó el castaño, pero ya era tarde. La mandíbula del rubio casi destroza el suelo ante lo que estaba viendo. Su habitación, fuera del olor, estaba más o menos habitable. Lo impresionante era su cama. Para empezar, una moegi desnuda y a medio erguir se tapaba como podía con la sabana de zorros del rubio, sonrojada tanto que incluso brillaba en la oscuridad. Tras ella, una sonrojada chica rubia que Naruto identificó como la prima pequeña de Ino, se intentaba ocultar también en su desnudez. A su derecha, otra chica más, esta de pelo castaño con ojos color avellana y dos bollos en su cabeza muy parecidos a los de TenTen, asomaba su cabeza completamente avergonzada entre las sábanas del rubio. E, intentando escapar sigilosamente por la ventana tras ponerse su ropa interior, la que más le preocupaba al rubio, tanto que incluso sintió un pequeño ataque de pánico mientras Shion le sostenía para que no cayese al suelo.

-Ha… ¿Hanabi hyuuga?- preguntó un completamente superado Naruto, que no sabía cómo reaccionar, si enorgullecerse, enfadarse, alarmarse, darle el pésame a su hermano pequeño oficioso… en su interior, kurama dejó de regenerarse las heridas para contemplar con los ojos como platos el espectáculo.

- **Ojalá hubiese sido mi jinchuriki… la fuerza es MUY poderosa en él…** \- comentó el biju con una sincera admiración.

- _No ayudas kurama…_ \- le reprendió el rubio en su paraje mental, para luego dirigirse a Konohamaru, que estaba aterrado.- Por el amor de Kami Konohamaru, dime que has usado protección…- el Sarutobi y las cuarto chicas asintieron en silencio.- Konohamaru, ¿estás como una puta cabra? ¿Sabe Hiashi esto?- preguntó mientras señalaba a la hyuuga castaña, que palideció ante la pregunta.

-No… no se lo digas, nii chan…

-¿estás loco? Ni de coña pienso decirle nada, que como sepa que han desflorado a su hija en mi piso en una orgía me cierra los puntos de chakra de mis cojones a patadas…- Konohamaru emitió un pequeño grito de terror. Joder, no había pensado en ese castigo cuando comenzó a acostarse con Hanabi y la invitó a su pequeño harem adolescente.- Yo no he visto nada… tengo una puta reunión del consejo en menos de veinte minutos, así que voy a irme. Y cuando vuelva, quiero volver a tener un piso habitable, que hayas pedido perdón a cada vecino y que borres cualquier prueba de lo que ha pasado aquí…- sentenció, asintiendo un aliviado Konohamaru, que se esperaba algo peor… Shion se sintió aún más atraída por el rubio viendo esta faceta responsable y autoritaria, parecía un auténtico padre.- Y por cierto…- dijo, sacando su pomelo de la red y dándoselo al Sarutobi.- come un poco, que debes de estar agotado…- comentó sin poder reprimir una sonrisa de puro orgullo que fue contestada por otra del castaño, mientras Shion negaba con la cabeza y una suave sonrisa. Toda esa faceta de responsable por la borda, así era su Naruto kun, y por eso se había enamorado de él. Konohamaru le dio un bocado al pomelo, y, en el paraje mental del rubio, Kurama dejó escapar un grito de terror. Había estado sellado días en ese pomelo, era como ver a ese niño comiéndosele.

- **Eres un monstruo Naruto…** \- insultó un amedrentado Kitsune, mientras Naruto dibujaba una sonrisa cruel.

- _Por preferirle como jinchuriki…_ \- contestó el uzumaki, para luego convocar a una veintena de clones.- chicos, nos toca trabajar. Ya que este lugar va a estar en cuarentena por días mientras Konohamaru limpia…- el Sarutobi miró al suelo con vergüenza.- necesitamos tener limpio para hoy el complejo uzumaki. Yo tengo que ir a una reunión del consejo, pero Shion chan está al mando, ¿no te importa, no cariño?

-En absoluto, así de paso me aseguró que tenga un mobiliario adecuado, que eres capaz de limpiar sólo la cocina para comer ramen…- contestó la sacerdotisa con una sonrisa, mientras daba un beso a su novio.- Pero más te vale volver pronto o me fugo con tus clones.- Naruto miró con sospecha a sus copias, que observaban sonrojados a la rubia.

-Jefe…- intervino uno de los clones mientras levantaba la mano con algo de vergüenza.- verá, es que, después de descubrir que el clon imitador de Sasuke era un falso profeta, mis compañeros y yo tenemos un par de dudas sobre el origen de la vida.- comenzó a explicar uno de los clones, para luego intervenir otro.

-Eso, ¿Cuántas vírgenes nos esperan después de desaparecer? ¿Qué clase de vírgenes son?- preguntó con ansia, mientras Shion se reía, los adolescentes no entendían nada y Naruto comenzaba a sentir ganas de desertar y formar su propio akatsuki…

-No tengo tiempo para estas chorradas, que llego tarde. Shion chan, nos vemos en el complejo en cuanto me dejen salir, te quiero.- dijo con rapidez, para dar un beso a su novia y salir a todo correr en dirección a la torre del hokage. Shion se disponía a salir cuando Moegi, tapada con una de las sabanas de la cama, se dirigió a la ojivioleta.

-Esto… disculpe, pero… ¿es usted la novia de Naruto kun?- preguntó con curiosidad la pelinaranja, mientras todas las chicas, Konohamaru y Udon la miraban con expectación. Joder, ¿tan raro era que Naruto kun tuviese novia?

-Emmm… si… ¿por?- nada más acabar, todos los jóvenes reaccionaron, la mayoría con un lamento, salvo la pelinaranja, que dio un salto de alegría y casi pierde su sábana.- ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No no, es que había una porra sobre la primera novia de Naruto kun… Konohamaru kun votó por Sakura san, Hanabi por su hermana mayor, y yo voté por una chica de fuera de la aldea… gracias a usted voy a estar comiendo gratis semanas.- declaró la joven, obteniendo un gesto de confusión de la sacerdotisa.

-Deberías de repartirlo conmigo… es muy parecida a mi hermana…- repuso la joven hyuuga, temblándole una ceja a Shion por las puñeteras comparaciones.

-Ah no, puede que tengan un aire.- enunció konohamaru.- pero está claro que no se parecen en más. Joder, no se ha desmayado ni un segundo desde que la he visto…

-Yo voté por Tsunade…- declaró Udon, totalmente abatido, mientras Shion abría los ojos con horror. ¿Tsunade Senju, la mujer de más de cincuenta años que dirigía el hospital? ¿Cuántas candidatas a señora uzumaki había en esa aldea?

-Y te dije que era ridículo, mi prima tendría más opciones si decidiese dejar de fijarse sólo en morenos de género confuso y atender a Naruto kun…- intervino una chica rubia desde la cama, colmando ya la paciencia de Shion, que veía como esos impertinentes hablaban de candidatas a novia del rubio como si nada delante de ella…

-¡Se acabó! Todos a vestirse de una vez y a limpiar este puto desastre, u os vais a arrepentir…- amenazó una furiosa Shion, comenzando a realizar los sellos de su técnica de castigo más famosa, para horror de los clones ahí presentes.

-Hacedla caso por favor…- rogó uno de los clones, optando los jóvenes por ser prudentes y obedecer, aunque, antes de que se fuese Shion con los clones hacia el complejo uzumaki, pudo escuchar algo claramente.

-Está claro que a Naruto kun le gustan con carácter…

A pesar del halago, la joven sacerdotisa no era capaz de espantar el mal genio. Vale que se imaginaba que alguna mujer se habría fijado en su Naruto kun, como para no: era guapo, listo, tierno, fuerte… pero joder, sólo llevaba dos horas allí y ya había detectado cuatro posibles enemigas, y una de ellas particularmente peligrosa. No en vano Naruto kun le había hablado de Sakura Haruno, y por la reacción de esta cuando supo de su relación, no tenía todas consigo con respecto a que ella le viese sólo como un amigo… Estaba claro que Shion estaba empezando a ver que no todo iba a ser un campo de rosas en la aldea de la hoja… Mientras tanto, Naruto llegó de milagro a tiempo a la reunión del consejo, para desesperación del hokage. Cuando entró en la sala, se encontró a los asistentes ya sentados, a punto de iniciar la sesión. Pudo distinguir algunas caras conocidas, como el señor Teuchi, la madre de Kiba, el padre de Chouji, Shikamaru… aunque hubo cinco rostros que destacaron sobre esa maraña de gente: el del hokage, que le miraba con consternación, no en vano había leído el motivo de la reunión en ese instante y no estaba en absoluto contento; Sakura chan, que había acudido como representante del clan haruno; Baa chan, como representante del clan Senju; y ese par de momias que a Naruto nunca le habían agradado, que le miraban como si fuese un puto tazón de ramen de cerdo.

-Uzumaki sama, puede tomar asiento.- le ofreció Koharu, señalando el asiento vacío al lado de Tsume inuzuka. Naruto se sentó en silencio, algo nervioso, fijándose en que a su lado había otro asiento vacío, y que este correspondía al clan uchiha.- bien, uzumaki sama, se preguntará el motivo de esta reunión…

-la verdad es que si… y agradecería que no durase mucho, todavía no he comido y tengo que limpiar el complejo uzumaki para instalarme allí…

-Procuraremos no importunarle demasiado, uzumaki sama.- declaró Homura con una falsa modestia y amabilidad. Naruto no necesito pensar mucho para captar que estaban intentando jugar con él: no sólo era un sensor gracias a kurama, era también muy perspicaz para estas cosas. Tenía un dicho, "Al soldado, si le dan de beber, es que le han jodido o le van a joder".- Uzumaki sama, este consejo se alegra de su regreso tras su misión secreta, y se enorgullece en anunciarle que, en su ausencia, esta aldea ha recibido decenas de ofertas matrimoniales para usted. Incluso la nieta del tsuchikage ha enviado una solicitud formal para contraer matrimonio con usted junto a una inmensa dote… y como ella, más de ochenta mujeres de alta alcurnia y clanes importantes.- toda la sala irrumpió en exclamaciones y murmullos, no en vano nadie había recibido tantas propuestas en toda la historia de la aldea. Naruto, ya sólo por las dotes, se iba a convertir en el hombre más rico del continente, y con el la aldea, sin contar el prestigio y la influencia que iba a lograr. Incluso Naruto se sorprendió por el número, dudaba que conociese a ochenta mujeres diferentes…- silencio por favor. Naruto uzumaki, por la presente, este consejo quiere anunciarte que se te permitirá acogerte a la ley de restauración de clanes, puesto que eres el último varón conocido de tu clan, y por tanto practicar legalmente la poligamia.

Naruto observó ese discurso con una mueca de confusión, que se tornó en una sería cuando kurama le explicó que significaba "poligamia". Básicamente, tener muchas mujeres a la vez, ser una máquina de cría de facto. En el exterior, pudo observar el gesto de tensión del hokage. Claramente no sabía nada de esto hasta ese momento, y poco podía hacer sin provocar un conflicto institucional al enfrentarse a una decisión democrática del consejo, eso sí el ingenuo de su aprendiz no caía en la trampa él sólo, como estaban intentando ese par de momias. Desde su tumba, estaba seguro que kushina estaba revolviéndose... Y Tsunade estaba parecida, a juzgar por el dorso de la silla totalmente destrozado. Pero la más preocupada era Sakura. La haruno había acudido también sin saber el orden del día, y nada más oír ese discurso tuvo que reprimir las ganas de saltar a por esos vejestorios. Estaban intentando usar como un objeto a Naruto, lo seguían viendo como una herramienta. Ella conocía al ojiazul de sobra, y sabía que no sería feliz con esa vida. Naruto era un hombre de una sola mujer, no de decenas, y se merecía tener una vida normal. Pero no podía intervenir, podría parecer que le imponía algo a Naruto y se arriesgaría a que el negocio de sus padres se viese afectado. No podía hacer nada, y eso la mataba.

-o sea…- comenzó a hablar el uzumaki con un tono de voz neutro.- ¿voy a poder montarme legalmente un harem, el gran sueño de ero sennin, no?- preguntó, sorprendiendo a las dos momias por el apodo que había usado para el gran Jiraiya.

-Si… algo así.- contestó Koharu, luchando por no mostrar su satisfacción. Ese niñato iba a caer, y cuando accediese, le casarían con las mejores propuestas, mujeres que traerían a la aldea prosperidad y mucho poder. Eso sin contar que Konoha dispondría en lo sucesivo de un clan uzumaki con la mejor mezcla de poderes posible. Ya tenían nombres en mente: híbridos uzumaki-yamanaka capaces de comunicarse con cualquier persona y en cualquier lugar gracias a su extenso chakra; híbridos Uzumaki-Inuzuka, capaces de rastrear y cazar cualquier cosa; uzumaki con el elemento lava y el elemento polvo gracias a la nieta del gran onoki… una nueva era se avecinaba, una era dorada basada en ese privilegiado material genético del chico zorro y su biju.

-Perfecto… pues mi respuesta es no, muchas gracias.- contestó el rubio con una sonrisa, arrancándole otra a sus conocidos. Naruto era un baka, pero no un estúpido, no había caído en la trampa. Y lo que menos le atraía al rubio, obviando una gigantesca razón de pelo rubio y ojos violetas que le volvía loco y que reaccionaria montando su propio "horizonte final" ( **"que gran película…"** exclamó el biju de su interior) en la villa del fuego, era lo que implicaba con respecto a las mujeres afectadas por ese proyecto: matrimonios sin amor, un pedazo del hombre de su vida en lugar de tenerlo por entero. Y no le hacía la más mínima gracia. Koharu y Homura reaccionaron con asombro, así como la mayoría del consejo.

-Lo… ¿lo rechaza, uzumaki sama?- preguntó un Homura todavía sin reponerse.- Es… es una oportunidad única, muchos matarían por ella. Piénselo mejor… cualquier mujer estaría a su alcance, este consejo se encargaría de ello gustoso…

-Lo pienso y le repito que no. Hay un dicho muy antiguo que leí hace un mes en un libro de… alguien especial: la maldición de tener dos mujeres es tener dos suegras.- todos los hombres casados de ese lugar asintieron. Demonios, hasta los normalmente imperturbables Shibi aburame y Hiashi hyuuga asintieron, para enfado de todas las mujeres que se hallaban allí.

-Uzumaki sama…- comenzó a hablar Koharu con un tono menos condescendiente. Había demasiado en juego como para dejar a ese estúpido decidir, no, debían de tomar medidas drásticas. Seguramente recibirían una buena reprimenda del hokage, pero contaban con el apoyo del Daimyo, por lo que eran intocables. No en vano una de las candidatas era su hija…- lo sentimos, pero es una decisión demasiado trascendental como para dejarle adoptarla usted sólo.

-Venga hombre, ¿le habéis preguntado y ahora que os ha dicho que no decidís imponérselo? Es muy ruin hasta para vosotros…- acusó Tsume inuzuka, que tenía un cariño especial a Naruto debido a que su madre era una gran amiga suya antes de su muerte

-Afecta a la totalidad de la aldea, sólo le dimos la oportunidad de hacer lo correcto, Inuzuka sama. Tenga en cuenta que esas ofertas matrimoniales traerán un montón de oportunidades de negocio a los líderes de clanes aquí presentes, sin contar que sus hijas puede que estén interesadas en uzumaki sama. Sería injusto dejar tan importante decisión en manos de un gennin…- repuso la anciana con tranquilidad, obteniendo un sospechoso murmullo entre los asistentes como contestación. Esas momias eran listas, habían invocado a un aliado infalible: la avaricia. Fue nombrar el dinero y el prestigio de lograr descendientes uzumaki, y la sala ponerse en su mayoría de parte de los ancianos.

-¿No estaréis pensándolo en serio, verdad? Es Naruto, ha salvado la aldea mil veces, le debemos que al menos pueda decidir sobre su vida.- gritó una indignada Sakura, pero no pareció surtir efecto entre los allí presentes.

-por supuesto que tenemos en cuenta eso, y por ello estamos ayudando a uzumaki sama a adoptar la mejor opción. En un futuro nos lo agradecerá, ya lo verá haruno sama… procedamos a la votación.

-Supongo que no puedo votar por ser gennin, ¿no?- preguntó Naruto con un gesto de enojo, contestado por un asentimiento cruel de los ancianos, confirmando ese hecho.

-Exacto, uzumaki sama. No podemos hacer nada, son las normas. Sólo puede estar presente y hacer una alegación previa, como afectado que es.

-¿Cómo afectado tengo derecho a hablar y mirar? Bien…- repuso Naruto con una enigmática sonrisa. Estaba muy tranquilo, y eso preocupaba a la haruno, ¿era consciente de esa situación? ¿Qué tenía pensado?- yo ya he expresado mi opinión, pero les veo todavía dudosos, así que preguntémosle al otro gran afectado. No en vano, esos futuros retoños de mi harem llevarían su chakra, y él es muy escrupuloso con quien lo recibe, créanme… kuchiyose no jutsu.- exclamó el rubio, apareciendo una gigantesca nube de humo a su lado. La confusión dio paso al terror generalizado cuando, de entre la bruma, se vislumbraron dos amenazadores y brillantes ojos rojos, acompañados de nueve colas y de una sensación de miedo primigenio que se agarró a los huesos de cada persona presente.

- **¡Ahí va, qué curioso!** \- exclamó con una voz cavernosa de ultratumba un enorme Kitsune de dos metros de altura, enseñando esos colmillos afilados en una mueca cruel.- **la última vez que vi este lugar estaba fuera, en medio de la aldea… apuntándolo con una bijudama gigante.** \- comentó despreocupadamente, palideciendo la mayoría de los asistentes. Se trataba del gran kurama, kiuby no Kitsune.- **¿A qué se debe mi visita gaki?**

-Nada, es que quieren aplicarme la ley de restauración de clanes , y al parecer los afectados podemos estar presentes y hacer alegaciones.- respondió con tranquilidad y una sonrisa inquietante Naruto, mientras la haruno y el hokage reprimían sus ganas de reír. Sabían perfectamente que kurama estaba al tanto de todo, y que todo esto sólo era una pantomima para lo que venía ahora…

- **¿Ah si? ¿Y tú no quieres no?** \- Naruto negó con tranquilidad y se volvió a sentar. Mientras Kurama comenzó a rodear la mesa como si fuese un depredador y los asistentes sus presas. Incluso algunos dejaron escapar un grito de miedo cuando esas colas pasaban cerca.- **Interesante… pues yo estoy con mi cachorro, y me alegra que se me deje estar presente. Los zorros tenemos mucha memoria, sobre todo para las caras y los olores de quienes nos lleven la contraria…**

-¡Hokage sama!- exclamó un indignado homura, reponiéndose como pudo del terror que le inspiraban esos iris rojos y esa sonrisa cruel. Hasta Tsunade tenía que admitir que el rubio era digno de elogio: hasta ella estaba ligeramente asustada, y Naruto vio esto con el Kitsune midiendo decenas de metros de altura cuando sólo tenía doce años…- ¡Está amenazando al consejo! ¡No debe de estar presente en la votación!

-Lo siento, Mikotado sama, pero usted mismo lo ha dicho: como afectado, tiene derecho a estar presente y hacer su alegato. No puedo hacer nada, son las normas.- contestó con crueldad el hatake, usando exactamente las mismas palabras que usaron esos vejestorios anteriormente para impedir el voto de Naruto, y agradeciendo que su máscara tapase la inmensa sonrisa que estaba dibujando. Naruto les había dado donde más les dolía, y les iba a ganar en su propio terreno.

- **No se preocupen, "honorables consejeros". Yo me sentaré justo a la espalda de la sección civil de esta reunión, y procuraré que no me oigan… hasta que sea tarde…** \- comentó el biju, mientras se sentaba en una zona oscura de la sala, una zona que antinaturalmente se oscureció tanto que sólo fueron visibles sus nueve colas, sus afilados dientes y esos dos ojos carmesí que irradiaban el más puro poder. Una visión que hizo incluso mearse en los pantalones a un par de bisoños civiles, y que hasta hizo a los ninjas asistentes tragar grueso. Ese biju no era el depredador apex del continente por nada…

Realmente, la votación ya no era necesaria, y así lo intentaron hacer saber los consejeros, queriendo optar por una retirada a tiempo para volver a atacar cuando el uzumaki no pudiese defenderse, pero Tsunade no les iba a dejar escapar. La ojimiel se levantó, y con una sonrisa cerró la puerta del lugar con llave, anunciando que la votación tendría lugar si o si. Los asistentes fueron votando uno por uno, todos con la misma respuesta, ya fuese de manera alegre y confiada, como en el caso de Sakura o Shikamaru; o entre lágrimas de terror, como un consejero que por un momento pareció que iba a votar contra el uzumaki, y que se retractó con un grito de terror en cuanto una de esas colas de pelaje naranja le acarició el cuello sin que él la viese venir. Era un momento histórico: la primera votación del consejo de Konoha con plena unanimidad. No a aplicar la ley de restauración de clanes al rubio. Naruto guiñó un ojo a Sakura, que sonrió e incluso dibujó un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas (el uzumaki estaba sencillamente arrebatador en ese momento, tras demostrar esa astucia), y antes de que nadie pudiese felicitarle, el rubio saltó hacia una de las ventanas del local y se dirigió a la multitud.

- _llevo queriendo hacer esto desde que vi esa película con Shion chan…_ \- pensó para si completamente emocionado, para luego carraspear y hablar con seriedad.- Caballeros, damas, momias, siempre recordarán este día como el día en que casi logran atrapar al capitán Jack Sparr… digo, Naruto Uzumaki.- y, mientras todos le miraban confundidos, el ojiazul saltó por la ventana. Todos se apresuraron a ver al uzumaki salir de ahí, temiendo que se hubiese matado (no en vano eran cuatro pisos de altura), pero se tranquilizaron cuando lo vieron descender en una impresionante carambola de giros imprevistos, cuerdas de tender que servían de lianas y carromatos llenos de paja que pasaban en el momento preciso para evitar una mala caída. Se notaba que lo tenía ensayado, había quedado magnífico.

-Pero… ¿Qué demonios…?- preguntó al aire Sakura, completamente avergonzada por el comportamiento infantil de su amigo.

- **Es el mejor pirata que jamás he visto…** \- declaró con una cómica seriedad el zorro de nueve colas. Y era cómica porque estaba vestido con un traje de comodoro de la armada británica, y una peluca victoriana de oficial. La haruno dibujó una mueca de total incredulidad en su rostro, ¿estaría drogada y no lo sabía?

* * *

 **Ending: mientras suena A TODO TRAPO la canción más mítica de piratas del caribe (taratantan taratantan taratantan tararara, tb conocida como "He's a pirate" de la BSO de piratas del caribe), se ve a Naruto caer desde ese cuarto piso, darse cuenta de que había calculado mal la altura, agarrarse completamente aterrado a un cable de telefonía, descender dando vueltas sin control alrededor de la Torre mientras reza a todas las deidades para no morir, salir volando dando vueltas por el aire hasta agarrarse a un panel de anuncios cercano, caer desde ahí a una cuerda de tender que, a modo de liana, le permite llegar a otra cuerda, y así sucesivamente hasta caer en un carruaje lleno de heno que inexplicablemente pasaba por ahí un sábado, todo entre gritos de terror del uzumaki. Suerte que desde la torre pareció un espectáculo controlado... (si no conocéis el meme, sólo tenéis que poner en YouTube "The best pírate i've ever seen" y tendréis ejemplos XD)**

* * *

 **y ya basta por hoy de este viaje a lo mas perturbador de mi subconsciente. Si, lo sé, "Angron11, deja las drogas", lo curioso es que he hecho todo esto sin nada tóxico en mi organismo... mejor os comentaré los mejores momentos y me preocuparé luego por mi salud mental.**

 **El ShionHina del principio... NO PUDE RESISTIRME A METERLO, LO SIENTO XDXD. Un encuentro entre Hinata y una versión de ella clavada físicamente pero vestida más sugerente y con pelo rubio, todo con kiba y Shion mirando, era una cosa a meter si o si (en otra historia que estoy preparando habrá algo parecido entre Shizuka y Sakura, que pierrot reconoció que es el mismo dibujo con diferente pelo y más pecho). La pobre Shion, llega y la primera en la frente, aunque el rubio ha salido airoso de ella gracias a su contestación (es un "es guapísima como tú, pero tu personalidad es lo que más me atrae")**

 **El encuentro en la torre hokage... todos lo esperábamos. Y el rubio casi acaba en la prision de sangre otra vez XD ya se empieza a ver conflicto entre Sakura y Shion, y kurama se ha fijado, sólo que estaba muy ocupado quejándose por ser un pomelo. Ahora Kakashi tiene su amado libro, e Iruka ha descubierto algo terrible... estoy por ponerle a viajar con sus amigos del rol en vivo rumbo al país del demonio para devolver ese libro a la tienda del destino, ya veré...**

 **El apartamento de Naruto ya no existe, al menos por unas semanas. Ya sabíamos que no fue buena idea dejar a un adolescente descontrolado por las hormonas con un piso vacío... y en verano. La fuerza es poderosa en el, y ya se ha visto el resultado, para desesperacion/enfado/orgullo de Naruto y admiración del gran kurama. Shion ve estas cosas, junto al espectáculo de la Torre hokage, y piensa "hay alguien cuerdo en esta ciudad?". Y luego su paciencia llega al límite cuando empiezan a nombrarle posibles rivales... Aguanta Shion, que no tienes que envidiar nada a nadie! Por cierto, el quinteto de Konohamaru es un pequeño guiño (Moegi=Sakura, Hanabi=Hinata, prima de Ino, chica clavada a TenTen), el alumno ha superado al maestro!**

 **Y por último... el consejo. Mi manera de mostraros que no habrá ni harem, ni multipairing. Naruto sólo tiene ojos para una mujer, ya lo ha dejado claro. Y espero que os gustase ver a kurama en modo biju y no en modo hentai. Con tanta broma alguien se puede olvidar de que se trata de un depredador milenario con una masa de chakra impulsada por el odio... si quiere, puede ser aterrador. Y el final... ya era hora de cambiar el meme, ¿no?**

 **En fin, espero que os gustase, el siguiente capítulo se titulará " TEME", con sus mayúsculas y todo, ya lo entenderéis xD un saludo!**


	9. TEME

Capítulo 9: TEME

 **Buenas de nuevo! Aquí un nuevo episodio de Fjaka, que ya tenía ganas de actualizar. He tardado un poco más de lo normal porque se me ha ocurrido una idea para un especial en esta obra centrado en kurama y porque he decidido dividir un capítulo muy largo en dos, y tenía que encajar todo de nuevo, así que ya nos vamos a la previsión de 15 capítulos, espero que os guste. Hoy tenéis más de kurama, más de Sasuke, más del harem de Konohamaru y... comienza una guerra... muahahaaaa. Pasaré a los reviews para no haceros spoiler!**

 **Marcos a sepulveda (Disculpa por escribirlo separado, pero si no fanfiction me borra tu nombre y no sé cómo evitarlo...)** : hola! Es un honor que te haya gustado, aunque el de hoy me gusta más, está basado en una de mis canciones favoritas XD en cuanto a los celos de Shion... todavía no has visto nada XD sólo te aclarare que no es una cuestión de pechos (para desagrado de kurama, que está de tu parte en esta discusión) sino de atención del rubio. Naruto no se suele fijar en mujeres, ya lo dijo antes, de ahí que Shion en un principio este más o menos tranquila. Hinata, Ino, Tsunade... no son peligrosas, el rubio no las ve como amantes en ningún caso. Peeeeero si que hay una mujer en la que se ha fijado siempre, de ahí que Shion no este del todo tranquila. El clásico "novia conoce a exnovia" más o menos. Veremos cómo evoluciona todo... Espero que te guste el de hoy, un saludo!

 **Kitsunaro64** : saludos! Si, no pude resistirme a poner eso, y hoy tendrás más XD quiero hacer un poco de justicia con Hinata por aquí, no te adelanto más. Y si, al rubio le va a hacer muuuucha falta el Fjaka de ahora en adelante, digamos que en la guerra que va a iniciarse hoy, el es el que está en medio del fuego cruzado xD. Disfruta del capítulo!

 **Kirito720** : hola! Gracias, ese es el objetivo, hacer reír xD Konohamaru ha superado a su maestro en ese aspecto, aunque hay que aclarar que si el rubio quisiese podría ponerse a su altura, pero es mucho menos ambicioso en ese aspecto. Una sola mujer es suficiente, si esa mujer es Shion por supuesto. Y a mí tb me ha dado envidia el muy... por eso hoy va a tener una de cal MUAHAHAHAAAA

Y hoy tendrás más de kurama, más de Sasuke (me he propuesto redimirle y unirle al elenco cómico de esta obra, y no pienso parar) y... celos. Un saludo y disfruta!

 **Dante Kurogane** : hola buenas! Gracias, espero mantener alto el listón! Aquí tienes otro capítulo más, un saludo!

 **EtheriasD** : hola de nuevo! Nadie se lo imaginaba, pero no lo pensasteis detenidamente: un adolescente en la edad del pavo con un piso sin la más mínima vigilancia y en verano... esa casa iba a ser testigo de fiestas brutales XD Y has acertado, lo de Sakura y kurama estaba basado el hulk y Loki, no pude evitar meterlo, tomo muchas referencias del cine en mis fics ;) No esperes más, que aquí tienes una nueva, un saludo!

 **AliceUchihaLockwood** : hola! Tengo que felicitarte, NUNCA ME HABÍA ALEGRADO TANTO UN REVIEW. En serio, como fanático de Deadpool, mataría por escribir aunque fuese una escena de la siguiente, el trailer de la dos me tiene con los dientes largos... Un grandioso honor y mil gracias! Disfruta de lo de hoy, que he metido más cosas absurdas, un saludo!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

Obviamente, los personajes y el mundo Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo aportó la historia y entierro a boruto en lo más profundo del infierno para que no vuelva a salir. No autorizo el plagio de mis obras.

* * *

Shion sintió en medio de su sueño una sensación agradable. No abría los ojos, y no sólo por el sueño, sino porque quería captar cada detalle con sus otros sentidos. Sentía un fuerte brazo rodeándola, una fuente de agradable calor pegada a su espalda, el olor inconfundible a roble… y, por encima de todo, esos labios besándola con suavidad el cabello. Cuando hace años se planteó como sería despertar en la cama junto a su pareja, ni en sus mejores sueños se había imaginado que sería tan… placentero. Naruto siempre procuraba despertarla así, con suavidad, a base de besos y abrazos, y a Shion le encantaba. Es más, solía hacerse un poco más la dormida para recibir más caricias del rubio de sus sueños, aunque la solía pillar cuando era incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa. Naruto era un novio inmensamente detallista y cariñoso, con una energía inagotable que volcaba en pequeños regalos como este. Si fuese por Shion, estarían en esa cama eternamente, lejos del mundo, pero ambos tenían ocupaciones. Sin contar que ni el uzumaki ni la sacerdotisa tenían la sangre fría suficiente como para estar tan cerca el uno del otro sin que pasasen a mayores esas caricias. Y el ligero mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja dado por el rubio, seguido de un suave gemido de Shion, demostró que ya ambos estaban en el límite.

-Buenos días dormilona- le despertó susurrando el rubio, mientras Shion dibujaba una inmensa sonrisa y seguía con sus ojos cerrados

-… sólo cinco minutos más Naruto kun…- remoloneó la ojivioleta.

-En cinco minutos yo ya habré acabado a este ritmo…- la volvió a susurrar, para luego darle un beso en el cuello. La joven volvió a suspirar, e hizo acopio de cada gramo de su fuerza de voluntad para no caer en ese juego.

-Naruto kun, ¿no tuviste suficiente ayer? Creo que te dejé contento…- contestó coquetamente la rubia, mientras se dejaba acariciar.

-Nunca tendré suficiente de ti, Shion chan.- le reveló con dulzura el ojiazul, dándose la vuelta la sacerdotisa aún envuelta en esos fuertes brazos masculinos para quedar frente a frente. Violeta contra zafiro, la joven podría perfectamente perderse en ese par de océanos.

-Ni yo de ti, Naruto kun.- repuso la joven, dando un suave beso en los labios de su amante, pero, cuando Naruto intentó profundizar el beso, ella se apartó con una sonrisa.- Ah, no no, que te conozco y no quiero llegar tarde a mi primer día de trabajo.

-Te prometo que seré muy muy rápido, tanto que no te darás ni cuenta.- sugirió Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna, arrancándole una risa a la rubia.

-¿Tú? ¿Acabar rápido? Eres un mentiroso terrible, Naruto kun…- expuso la joven, logrando escabullirse de los brazos de su novio camino del baño, mientras Naruto se erguía con un gesto travieso.- Yo me voy a duchar… y ni se te ocurra meterte dentro, que te veo venir…- finalizó la sacerdotisa con una sonrisa, adelantándose a las claras intenciones del perverso rubio, que puso un adorable mohín de fastidio mientras se dejaba caer del todo en la cama.

Shion llevaba ya un par de días en el complejo uzumaki viviendo con su novio, y tenía que reconocer que se había adaptado perfectamente a ese lugar. Incluso admitía internamente que no le importaría que fuese su hogar para siempre. Junto con esos clones tan raros de su novio, se había encargado de dejar el complejo limpio y amueblado de forma correcta. Era cierto que había tenido que sofocar un conato de rebelión de los clones cuando se empeñaron en comprar todo el mobiliario en naranja y pintar las paredes en ese color, pero no fue nada que un poquito de persuasión, una sonrisa coqueta y un horrible sofá naranja en el salón no hubiesen arreglado. La joven ya había convertido el anteriormente frío complejo uzumaki en un hogar respetable y cálido, y ahora podía centrarse en su ocupación profesional. Puede que ya no fuese la suma sacerdotisa del país del demonio, pero eso no quería decir que no quisiese saber nada de su patria. La ojivioleta era además una ilustre diplomática, experta en protocolo, por lo que tuvo fácil encontrar la forma de compaginar su nueva vida con el apoyo a su nación: Shion se convirtió en la embajadora del país del demonio en Konoha.

Las oportunidades para ayudar a su pueblo eran miles, toda vez que Konoha era la nación más próspera del continente, por lo que se había puesto de inmediato manos a la obra. Su primer día de trabajo empezaría fuerte: negociar un tratado de libre comercio e inversión con rokudaime hokage. De ahí que se lo tomase tan en serio. No iba a negar que se había aprovechado de su relación con el rubio para obtener rápido una reunión con la normalmente inaccesible máxima autoridad de la hoja, pero es que el propio rubio le había ayudado a hacerlo y concertado la cita cuando su novia le explicó el problema. Naruto era un sol, y quería que su novia se sintiera realizada y fuese feliz, así que hubiese movido cielo y tierra para ayudarla. Y esta ayuda daría sus frutos: si la reunión salía como esperaba, se reuniría con el consejo civil de la aldea, y posteriormente con el propio daimyo. Las inversiones llegarían a su humilde país, y su gente tendría una vida mejor, además de que Konoha vería nuevas vías de expansión comercial que también les beneficiarían. Todos salían ganando. Tras una ducha, la joven salió vestida con un albornoz y secándose el pelo con una toalla, encontrándose a su novio haciendo algo que resultaría impensable hace un año…

-No me puedo creer que entre los mil libros de la biblioteca de Konoha escogieses ese…- comentó reprimiendo la risa, mientras su novio levantaba esos ojos azules de un libro de tapa amarilla llamado Gremlins. Si, la joven había conseguido despertar en el rubio el gusanillo de la lectura tras meses de leerle, pero Naruto, cómo no, había demostrado ser impredecible.

-Es que no lo entiendo, ¿Cómo pudieron tener una plaga de gremlins? Las reglas eran muy fáciles, hasta el teme habría podido cumplirlas, dattebayo…- replicó un indignado Naruto, que se encontraba totalmente absorbido por su lectura, para alegría de la fémina.

-Es una metáfora sobre lo inútil de intentar controlar lo incontrolable y el caos en que puede derivar, así como también una crítica a la importación ilegal de especies exóticas… tú por si acaso no des de comer a kurama a partir de medianoche ni le metas en agua… si ya es revoltoso per se, como para que se vuelva peor y se multiplique…- bromeó Shion, arrancándole una carcajada al rubio.

-Lo tendré en cuenta Shion chan… por cierto, recuerda que hoy tenemos una barbacoa en el complejo akimichi.- recordó el rubio, obteniendo un gesto ligeramente incomodo de Shion.

-¿En serio tenemos que ir? ¿No podemos quedarnos aquí, leyendo un libro… o haciendo otras cosas?- sugirió coquetamente, intentando librarse.

-Cariño… es una barbacoa de bienvenida, y es la ocasión perfecta para presentarte a mis amigos…- Naruto se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la rubia, abrazándola suavemente y apartándola un mechón rebelde del rostro, haciéndola sonreír.- Les vas a caer bien, ya verás. Aunque ojalá le cayeses peor al salido de kiba…- soltó con un tono celoso, recordando el recibimiento de hace unos días.

-Es que… ¿irá Sakura?

-Claro, y os presentaré en mejor situación que en despacho de Kakashi a punto de ser detenido y enviado a una prisión de máxima seguridad… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que… creo que no le caigo bien…- intentó excusarse la sacerdotisa.

-¿No caerle bien? No te preocupes, ambas sois buenas personas, y muy simpáticas, ya verás cómo os lleváis bien, tenéis muchas cosas en común.- la animó Naruto, recargándose Shion en el abrazo con un gesto todavía de disgusto.

-No sé Naruto…

-Shion chan, por favor, tú eres mi novia y ella mi mejor amiga. Me haría mucha ilusión que os llevaseis bien, hazlo por mí ¿vale?- rogó el rubio, clavando esos zafiros en los ojos violetas de Shion. Puede que el uzumaki pareciese inocente, pero también conocía las debilidades de su pareja. No había manera de que Shion pudiese resistirse a una petición de Naruto con esos ojos observándola tan de cerca, simplemente se derretía. Esa batalla la había ganado Naruto.

-Está bien, lo intentaré…- concedió la rubia con una sonrisa, recibiendo un beso de su novio junto a una de esas sonrisas inolvidables.- pero tú vas a tener que hablar con kurama para ver qué le pasa… no quiero que se repita lo de anoche…

Naruto asintió, no es que le estuviese pidiendo algo que no tuviese ya pensado hacer después de lo ocurrido… todavía estaban lavando la sangre de las sábanas del día anterior… La pareja se dirigió a la cocina y, tras un desayuno juntos, se separaron para cumplir cada uno con su día a día. El rubio supuestamente debía de entrenar, pero el Fjaka es claro: ni hacer, ni aspirar a nada. Ahora le apetecía hablar con kurama de la que daba un paseo, y lo iba a hacer. Convocó a su amigo kitsune y, tras adoptar este un **henge** de un can de pelaje marrón rojizo, salieron a dar la citada vuelta por la aldea. Kakashi, tras saber de la habilidad de Naruto de convocar al kitsune, les recomendó adoptar la precaución de ir con un **henge** por la aldea, al menos hasta que se explicase a la población que no había peligro. La última vez que el zorro estuvo libre en ese lugar casi destruye toda la aldea, era lógico adoptar medidas cautas. Y la molestia era mínima realmente, fuera de las quejas del kitsune por tener que adoptar la forma de un ser inferior de una sola cola, incluso podían comunicarse por telepatía usando su enlace de biju-jinchuriki sin levantar sospechas. El dúo se encontraba andando por la calle principal de Konoha, cuando Naruto sacó el tema.

- _Kurama, ¿vas a explicarme lo de ayer?_ \- preguntó con seriedad el rubio, obteniendo un gesto asombrado del kitsune.

- ** _¿Qué de ayer? ¿Qué sois unos desagradecidos? Todavía no entiendo vuestra reacción…_**

- _¿Que no la entiendes? Recapitulemos…_

(Flashback inicia)

Naruto giró dentro de la comodidad de su lecho, satisfecho tras una noche de caricias con su novia. En su giro, se aproximó a su novia para abrazarla. Le encantaba abrazarla mientras dormía, sobre todo si tenía en cuenta que cuando no lo hacía él lo hacía ella y le pillaba en una mala postura. Como le enseñó ero sennin, e irónicamente con un enfoque algo cercano al que estaba usando, "la mejor defensa es un buen ataque". La joven se acurrucó en sus brazos con una sonrisa y sus ojos aún cerrados, disfrutando del calor que le proporcionaba su novio, del contacto de ambos cuerpos desnudos. Pero, de pronto, Naruto notó a sus pies algo húmedo… y caliente. Era pegajoso, incómodo, y aún con los ojos cerrados tuvo que preguntar.

-Shion chan… ¿se te ha caído el vaso de agua de la mesita en nuestros pies?- la fémina se revolvió incomoda, también sintiendo esa sensación.

-No… ¿no has sido tú?

Ambos jóvenes decidieron investigar, mal que les pesase, y dirigieron sus miradas a los pies de la cama. En la oscuridad del cuarto, iluminado únicamente por la luz de la luna que se colaba desde una ventana, descansaba en los pies de la cama el cuerpo sin vida de un ciervo de enorme cornamenta. Su cuello estaba completamente desgarrado, derramando sobre las sábanas su sangre carmesí, dispuesto en una pose grotesca con sus ojos sin vida clavados en la pared del cuarto. Y a su espalda, en medio de la oscuridad, dos rubíes carmesí tan brillantes que destacaban de forma antinatural entre las sombras les observaban, acompañados de una inmensa dentadura de colmillos brillantes manchados de una sangre espesa, que goteaba sobre el suelo de madera. Shion gritó de terror ante tal imagen salida del mismo makai, mientras Naruto se apresuraba a interponerse entre el posible agresor y su novia y encendía la luz. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando, en lugar de un temible demonio, se encontró a kurama "sonriendo", moviendo sus colas despreocupadamente como si fuese un cachorro…

- **SORPRESAAAAA** \- gritó con alegría el kitsune, mientras Naruto gruñía mil maldiciones y Shion contenía las ganas de desterrarlo.- **¿Qué?**

(Fin del flashback)

- ** _Vale gaki, admito que, como depredador apex que soy, mi sonrisa amable de felicidad os pueda inspirar miedo. Sois ningen, estáis programados para temer a seres superiores como yo._** \- concedió el kitsune, mientras Naruto arqueaba una ceja. ¿Ese gesto aterrador era su sonrisa amable?- **_Pero me pareció muy feo que no agradecieseis mi regalo…_**

- _¿Agradecer el regalo? Dejaste un puto ciervo muerto y sangrante en mi cama en mitad de la noche Kurama, dándonos un susto de muerte a mi y a Shion chan de paso…_ \- contestó Naruto con indignación.- _sin contar que tendré que explicarles a los Nara porque les ha desaparecido uno de sus ciervos sementales…_

- ** _Perdona pero… ¿tú viste qué cuernos? Era un ejemplar de caza magnífico, un jodido trofeo, según he leído es un honor recibir una pieza así, y más si te lo entrega el depredador primigenio del continente. Y si los nara no querían que lo hiciese, ¿para que crían a mi presa preferida? Que críen perros, como los inuzuka. Yo respeto a los perros, son siervos leales, todo lo que necesitaría para conquistar el mundo… pero nada eh, no os vuelvo a hacer un cumplido…_** \- finalizó Kurama, dirigiendo su vista a un lado con un gesto ofendido.

- _Kurama… ¿me vas a explicar el porqué de tan repentino… regalo? Y no me digas que es un regalo de bienvenida a mi nueva casa…_ \- indagó Naruto, mientras el zorro giraba su cabeza hacia él.

- ** _Está bien, me obligas a adelantar mis planes, pero bueno… Naruto, era un regalo para agradar a Shion y ablandarla para mi plan brillante: gaki, es hora de que te montes un harem._** \- reveló el biju con un gesto de felicidad, mientras el uzumaki abría los ojos con sorpresa y paraba de andar.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó confuso, tanto que se olvidó de hacerlo telepáticamente y lo preguntó en voz alta, mirándole la gente de alrededor con extrañeza.

- ** _Ya me has oído, ¡es hora de que escojamos a las hembras más adecuadas y te formemos tu propio club del contubernio, con casinos, y mujeres de vida fácil! Lo de los casinos es negociable por cierto, pero creo que a Tsunade le gustaría…_**

-¿ _estás loco? ¿Pero tú no estabas en contra de que me hiciesen un harem?_ \- preguntó de nuevo el ojiazul, rememorando el episodio ante el consejo, donde el kitsune había hecho literalmente mearse encima a media mesa por sugerir lo que ahora estaba proponiendo.

- **Hombre, no voy a permitir que un grupo de carcamales te imponga a sus mujeres, no señor. Tú eres el jinchuriki del grandioso kurama no kitsune, el rey biju, y como tal tienes derecho al mejor harem, no a esa baratija que te proponían, a un harem escogido cuidadosamente por mí.-** explicó con orgullo el biju, mientras Naruto arqueaba una ceja. **\- Gaki, hazme caso, es el momento. En los reviews de Fjaka se respira ambiente erótico festivo, ideal para hacer un harem. Angron11 se ha empeñado en que sea sólo un NaruShion y no me deja hacer encuestas, pero no podrá parar la voluntad del pueblo cuando todos se rebelen para cambiar el enfoque, ¡te vas a hartar de pinchar cachorro!**

- _¿Pero de qué cojones estás hablando? ¿Estás borracho? Ni de coña voy a montarme un harem..._

- ** _No me seas cerrado de mente gaki, piénsalo bien… imagínate meter en tu cama no sólo a Shion, sino a decenas de mujeres más, deseosas de cumplir tus deseos. Incluso se me han ocurrido nombres… ejem ejem…_** \- carraspeo el biju mientras sacaba de Kami sabe dónde unas gafas de media luna que destrozaban completamente su disfraz de perro y hacían a la gente mirarle con confusión por la abarrotada calle.- **_Tenemos para empezar a tu objetivo más antiguo… sólo de imaginar a Sakura y Shion gruñéndose y compitiendo en esa cama por ver quién te prueba antes me dan ganas de llorar, si nos gustan las mujeres con carácter, ¡AHÍ TENDRÍAMOS EL DOBLE!_** \- exclamó con tal emoción que Naruto dio un paso atrás de la impresión.- **_Y luego está la chica tímida… joder, Kami te quiere Naruto, ¡es una jodida copia de tu novia con pelo negro! Sería como hacerlo con gemelas sin el impopular incesto Naruto, ¡GEMELAS! O esa pedazo de rubia de la florería… si la pusieses algunas colas y orejas de zorro me la pediría para mí cachorro… y la chica del pelo negro de Iwa que lanza lava, que te ponía ojitos la última vez que os visteis… y la chica esa tan parecida a Sakura con más pecho con la que te prometió Jiraiya sensei a traición y tuviste que luchar, sería lo mismo que la chica tímida, incluso podrías formar un cuarteto de gemelas, ¡GEMELAS AL CUADRADO GAKI!… y la chica que te cocina ese ramen tan rico para recargar fuerzas después de cada sesión de apareamiento… en cuanto te enseñe a generar feromonas seremos invencibles gaki, ¡INVENCIBLES!_** \- continuó el biju disfrazado de perro mientras por su nariz comenzaba a caer sangre a chorros, ante lo cual Naruto decidió intervenir.

- _Alto ahí kurama. Te lo diré una sola vez y no quiero volver a hablar del tema: soy hombre de una sola mujer. Y esa mujer es Shion chan, la cual por cierto te sellará en un retrete de gasolinera como se entere de tu plan..._ \- contestó con seriedad el uzumaki, mientras un nervioso kurama intentaba rebatir.

- ** _Tranquilo, he tomado precauciones, nunca lo sabrá… Pero gaki, piénsalo… una cama, todas ellas abrazadas tras una sesión de…_** \- Naruto le cortó antes de que siguiese, desechando la idea. Joder, eso sería incómodo por cojones, ¿Cómo iba a moverse con decenas de cuerpos encima? ¿Y si quería ir al baño? Sin contar las broncas, que pasarían a ser en estéreo de sala de cine como se enfadasen todas a la vez…

- _Nada kurama, descártalo. Además, ¿Por qué te pones tan pesado? Nunca insistes tanto con un tema…_

- ** _verás… ¿te acuerdas de la obra "todos quieren a Kakuse pero Kakuse no quiere a nadie"?_** \- comenzó a exponer el zorro.

- _Si… y todavía tenemos pendiente una charla sobre la escena en la que Ranuto se arrodilla para suplicarle que vuelva y le ofrece una felación si no cae en la oscuridad…_ \- contestó el rubio con resentimiento.

- ** _Ya te dije que solo pongo lo que me pareció el que te quedases mirando cuando dejó inconsciente al supuesto amor de tu vida y me metió en un puto trozo de roca para lanzarme al espacio… para la próxima, un kunai a la pierna en ese momento habría ahorrado mil problemas…_** \- repuso el kitsune con un tono de reproche, para luego continuar.- **_el caso es que la han visto unos ojeadores, y les ha encantado. Me consideran un autor de talento, como no, así que me han ofrecido ser el nuevo escritor de la franquicia de icha icha. ¡Voy a ser aún más famoso gaki! El nuevo Jiraiya sama…_**

- _En lo pervertido os dais un aire…_

- ** _¡Gracias, está bien que se me empiece a relacionar con el John R.R. Tolkien del continente shinobi! Lo que importa es que tengo que elegir un nuevo protagonista para mis historias, y he decidido que seas tú cachorro. Narraré en una saga de decenas de libros como un orangután de pelo rubio que creía que las mujeres no iban al baño…_** \- Naruto apretó los dientes con rabia. Joder, nunca había visto a una mujer ir al baño y era un puto crío, era una forma de pensar comprensible…- **_…se convirtió en una máquina sexual con decenas de mujeres ansiosas por probar su semilla, y todo gracias al único, al irrepetible, al asombroso…_**

- _Si, ya me sé el resto, "Kurama no kitsune, el rey biju, patrón del terror"… y la respuesta es no, Kurama…_

- ** _¿Cómo que no? Hoy estás muy irritable gaki, se te proponen opciones maravillosas y tú las rechazas todas…_**

- _¿Opciones maravillosas? Esto es la conversación del ciervo de nuevo… ¡kurama, no voy a dejarte convertir mi vida en una puta novela erótica!_ \- sentenció Naruto, con su paciencia en el límite.

- ** _Que cerrado estás hoy cachorro… nada, yo te dejo pensándolo, que tengo que ensayar en el jardín del complejo la parte musical de la obra de Sasuk… digo, Kakuse, y van a llegar los disfraces… mientras espero a que entres en razón, iré haciendo una lista de candidatas… tus "OctiZorritas". Te dejo, vete recuperando la cordura._** \- finalizó el kitsune, marchándose antes de que a Naruto le diese tiempo a más que a gritarle.

-Maldito ero kitsune, ¡QUE NO VOY A MONTARME UN PUTO HAREM PARA QUE LO DESCRIBAS EN TUS LIBROS!- declaró a voz en grito, mientras los transeúntes le miraban como si estuviese loco, y no era para menos, le estaba gritando a un perro callejero.

Un completamente sonrojado Naruto procedió a seguir su paseo, ignorando la conversación surrealista que acababa de tener. Como rezaba la filosofía que seguía hoy en día, "ni aspires a ni hagas nada", así que no iba a aspirar a tener amigos normales. El ojiazul se dejó llevar por su instinto, recorriendo las concurridas calles de la capital ninja del país del fuego, disfrutando del ambiente. Era común que algunos niños le parasen para pedirle una foto, o que algunas chicas le regalasen algo entre sonrojos, y el rubio veía que jamás se iba a acostumbrar a eso. En serio, toda su vida se había acostumbrado a no recibir más recompensa que la satisfacción del trabajo bien hecho, y no esperaba más cuando hacía el bien. No iba a negar que agradecía la amabilidad de la gente, pero esa adulación que despertaba le incomodaba a veces. Se apartó de la calle principal, buscando algo de privacidad, y entonces el destino decidió actuar. Naruto no se enteraba de nada, su vista estaba en su alrededor, contemplándolo todo con curiosidad, pero frente a él, al fondo de la calle, se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha. El pelinegro dibujó una media sonrisa: al fin la suerte le sonreía. Llevaba esos días intentando cruzarse con el rubio para retarle a un combate a muerte y demostrarles a todos en general, y a esa advenediza rubia del país del demonio en particular, que él era el genio de su generación, el shinobi más grande, pero el imbécil del uzumaki nunca paraba quieto, y no iba a retarle en la puerta de su casa como si fuese un puto vendedor de Biblias.

Pero el momento era perfecto. La calle no estaba muy concurrida, era algo oscura por los edificios colindantes, llevaba todo su equipo encima… era su momento. Aunque no lo pareciese, el uchiha adoraba los pequeños detalles. En serio, se esforzaba mucho en mantener poses concretas en sus momentos antes y después de los combates; o en idear mil nombres carismáticos para sus grupos de seguidores, como el escuadrón taka. Y ese épico momento que marcaría el futuro del continente shinobi no iba a ser diferente. El pelinegro comenzó a andar marcando el paso lento, pero con firmeza, mientras dibujaba su mejor cara de fuerza y poder. De sus dedos comenzaron a salir pequeñas corrientes azules de raiton que iluminaron con una tenue luz azul el callejón, haciendo incluso apartarse a los allí presentes con un gesto de temor. A su alrededor, su rinnegan comenzó a levantar las piedras y papeles del suelo, dando al lugar una atmósfera previa al duelo entre dos dioses, dos seres invencibles. Todos los allí presentes serían testigos de la historia, e irían a su casa a contar como el gran Sasuke uchiha se encontró con su Nemesis en la aldea, para luego, llevados ambos por ese espíritu de rivalidad propio de su papel como los más grandes guerreros de la historia, combatir a muerte en el exterior de la aldea. Las mujeres suspirarían al describir cómo los rayos azules cayeron del cielo, cómo el sagrado susanoo púrpura del grandioso uchiha se enfrentó al zorro amarillo, y cómo al final venció el ninja del sharingan, coronándose como el único e inigualable shinobi no Kami… Se dice que a un shinobi se le mide por la talla de sus enemigos, y Sasuke tenía al mejor. Naruto se aproximaba, ignorante de su próximo encuentro, pero entonces el rubio tuvo que usar su gran habilidad.

-Ohhh, ¡Ramen a mitad de precio!- exclamó con emoción tras ver el anuncio en un puesto cercano, adentrándose en el local e ignorando completamente al pelinegro.

Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo… estúpido dobe, ¡iba a arruinarlo todo! El pelinegro mantuvo su pose de tensión congelada en el aire, incluso con un pie en alto, mientras seguía con sus ojos al rubio, el cual estaba mirando la carta con una mueca de emoción. Incluso forzó su chakra para mantener esos rayos, y su rinnegan para seguir haciendo flotar las rocas. Cualquiera hubiese dejado de hacerlo, pero no Sasuke: conocía de sobra a Naruto, en cuanto desactivase esa atmósfera épica, saldría del local por cualquier chorrada y arruinaría el momento épico que contarían los juglares en cada nación. No, debía de quedarse estático, y esperar. El rubio tardó un poco en pedir, al parecer dejó pasar a una anciana con una sonrisa amable, empezando Sasuke a sudar frío por el esfuerzo. La situación empezaba a pasar de lo épico a lo ridículo, y la gente de a su alrededor parecía pensar lo mismo, incluso se miraban los unos a los otros con confusión, sin saber bien si eso era alguna clase de broma, o uno de esos espectáculos artísticos del hombre estatua. Incluso un niño le tiró una moneda a los pies para ver si se movía, mirándole Sasuke con puro odio sin cambiar la pose. Cuando ya la situación empezaba a hacerse insostenible, el rubio salió del local con su cuenco de ramen, reanudando Sasuke el momento. Ese plato de cerámica marrón restaba algo de epicidad, pero no iba a quejarse. Cuando estuvieron a un paso, el rubio levantó la mirada, y Sasuke activó el sharingan, otorgando a su aspecto un tono aún más aterrador con esos brillantes ojos rojos.

-¡TEME!- gritó Naruto con la boca llena al verle, con tan mala suerte que una de esas chispas de raiton del ambiente le dio un calambrazo en ese momento. Los fideos a medio masticar, cubiertos de babas, salieron despedidos al frente, a donde estaba el uchiha. El gesto del pelinegro cambio de una pose de chico duro a una de auténtico asco y terror cuando su sharingan captó a cámara lenta como se acercaban esos repugnantes trozos de pasta untados en babas, como si fuesen los tentáculos de un calamar. Y no podía usar el Shinra tensei para alejarlos, puesto que lo tenía ocupado en hacer flotar las rocas de alrededor. Sasuke no pudo hacer nada más que gritar de horror cuando los trozos de comida impactaron en su rostro, incluso colándose alguno en su boca abierta por el grito. Alrededor, todos los espectadores reaccionaron con un gesto de asco, mientras el rubio conseguía inexplicablemente evitar que se le cayese su cuenco.- Waw, que calambrazo, ¿estás bien… te..me?

-…- Sasuke contó hasta mil mientras se quitaba de la cara un trozo de fideo que se le había quedado pegado en su flequillo caído en media cara. No iba a caer en el juego del uzuratoncachi y en su viaje continuo hacia el ridículo, no, conservaría su dignidad y no perdería los nervios… o esa era su intención hasta que oyó a un grupo de mujeres reírse a sus espaldas. Ahí la paciencia del uchiha dijo basta.-… el campo de entrenamiento número siete para un combate a muerte en cinco minutos…- declaró con furia, rechinando los dientes, mientras Naruto adoptaba su clásico mohín confuso.

-¿Sigues con eso? Sasuke, hay otras formas de entretenerse eh… ¿has pensado en ese duelo de baile que siempre he querido hacer contra ti?- preguntó el rubio mientras sorbía sus fideos, hinchándose la vena en la frente del pelinegro. Sasuke era con todos un témpano de hielo… menos con Naruto cuando se ponía en plan deficiente. Si a Sasuke se le podía medir por la talla de sus enemigos, vergüenza le daba que le relacionasen con ese chico que sorbía esos fideos con esa expresión de tontaina. Y si le añadías esas putas risas femeninas que de nuevo se oían a su espalda, el resultado era un estado de pura furia.

-¡¿QUIERES DEJAR DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES?! Será en una puta pelea a muerte, ¡ahora!- gritó el uchiha, mientras un trozo de fideo caía de su pelo junto a un repugnante hilo de baba y un sonido de chapoteo al tocar el suelo, acabando ya con cualquier posibilidad de conservar la dignidad del legendario vengador.

-Está bien teme, si insistes será como tú qui…- Naruto iba a completar la frase de la que Sasuke se preparaba para usar su **amenotejikara** y transportarlos al lugar del duelo, cuando la atención del ojiazul se centró en otro lugar. Al fondo de la calle, un aterrado Konohamaru corría hacia ellos por su vida. Estaba en calzoncillos, sosteniendo su ropa como podía contra su pecho con ambas manos, con las botas puestas sin calcetines y esquivando kunai y palmas de vacío entre saltos y gritos de terror. Y a su espalda estaba el motivo: un furibundo Hiashi, con una katana entre los dientes y los ojos inyectados en sangre, le perseguía con rabia pura, lanzando ataques a diestro y siniestro.- …lo vamos a tener que dejar para otro día teme, tengo que evitar un bakacidio…

Estaba claro: el uzumaki era un imán para los problemas y la gente en apuros, ya ni comer su plato de ramen a mitad de precio y seguir con su agradable paseo podía… Naruto sostuvo a Konohamaru de la que pasaba a su lado antes de que nadie pudiese reaccionar, desapareciendo ambos en un rayo amarillo mientras Sasuke gritaba al aire con furia algo que no pudo entender el uzumaki. Ambos shinobi aparecieron en el hall del hogar del rubio, con Konohamaru echo un ovillo en el suelo, presa del pánico, gritando por piedad. Naruto se quedó mirándole con una ceja arqueada mientras negaba, esperando a que el Sarutobi se enterase de dónde estaba. Y, tras unos minutos de lamentos, el castaño al fin abrió un ojo, viendo a su hermano mayor oficioso observándolo en pie con una expresión de hastío. Konohamaru miró alrededor, intentando situarse, para luego hablar con su salvador.

-¿No estoy muerto?- preguntó con duda el castaño, obteniendo una negación del ojiazul.- ¿Estamos a salvo? ¿Dónde estamos?

-En mi casa, y veo que tendré que darte asilo político hasta que Hiashi se olvide de ti, dentro de un par de años…- expuso Naruto con desidia, mientras Konohamaru se acababa de vestir y dibujaba una sonrisa de alivio al ver resueltos todos sus problemas gracias a su hermano mayor oficioso.- Supongo que se ha dado cuenta de lo tuyo con Hanabi, ¿no? Y no tiene pinta de que haya sido en una conversación amable… por cierto, no creo que ese sujetador rosa sea de tu talla…- comentó Naruto, mientras el castaño se sonrojaba, escondía esa prenda de su novia y se disponía a explicar toda la historia.

(Flashback inicia) (lemmon inicia)

-Konohamaru kun… ahhh… justo… justo ahí…- rogó Hanabi entre gemidos, completamente roja.

En la intimidad del cuarto, los dos amantes se encontraban sobre el colchón, entregados el uno al otro. En ese preciso instante, Konohamaru se encontraba lamiendo la intimidad de la hyuuga, colmándola de placer como paso previo para lo que iban a hacer. El castaño introdujo un par de dedos en la vagina de la chica, mientras que con la otra mano sostenía sus piernas en alto para facilitar su ataque al clítoris de la ojiperla. Lamia con un ritmo lento al principio, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer: como había leído en esas novelas tan famosas, primero había que preparar el terreno, excitar a la mujer, para luego lanzar el ataque como debe de ser. Y, cuando notó que el botón de la chica estaba duro, supo que era su momento. De lamidas amplias y lentas, pasó a lamidas rápidas y precisas con la punta de su lengua en el punto exacto, mientras intensificaba su movimiento de dedos en el interior de la fémina, pulsando el punto G con insistencia en busca de su premio. Y el gigantesco gemido de la hyuuga, acompañada de una marea de fluidos de su interior, le indicó que había logrado su objetivo. Hanabi se mantuvo con los ojos abiertos, ensimismada, para luego cerrarlos con una sonrisa satisfecha de oreja a oreja. Cualquiera pensaría que todo había acabado ahí, pero no, sólo acababa de empezar.

-Hanabi chan… no te me duermas, que ahora toca el Gran Premio…- anunció Konohamaru con un tono juguetón, mientras sacaba su pene del calzoncillo y lo acercaba a los labios de la hyuuga, que instintivamente lo beso con ansia, para luego ponerse de rodillas frente al Sarutobi, dispuesta a continuar.

-Ya tenía ganas de esto…- declaró mirando el miembro y mordiéndose el labio, para luego volver a chuparlo como si no hubiese mañana, acompañando repetidos movimientos cortos centrados en la punta para luego descender con lentitud todo lo que su boca le diese, arrancándole grandes gemidos de placer a su amante. Estaba claro que Konohamaru no era el único que había leído los icha icha… La joven siguió unos segundos con su técnica, hasta que de pronto se paró. Konohamaru frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos, queriendo averiguar qué pasaba, pero, cuando vio a Hanabi con el **byakugan** activado pasar de una expresión de extrañeza a una de terror, supo que algo había salido mal. Y el cuarto de Hanabi en la mansión hyuuga no era un buen sitio para que algo saliese mal…

(Fin del lemmon)

-Joder, ¡es mi padre!- exclamó la joven, mientras el Sarutobi palidecía hasta el nivel de orochimaru. Joder, no podía venir el puto Madara, o un ejercito de Zetsu, no… tenía que ser Hiashi hyuuga, el hombre del ceño permanentemente fruncido…

-¿Cómo? ¿No dijiste que llegaría más tarde?- preguntó con terror el castaño, mientras recogía como podía su ropa del suelo.

-Pues no ha sido así… joder, ¿Por qué me deje convencer para hacerlo aquí?- se quejó una completamente sonrojada Hanabi, al borde del ataque de pánico.

-Eh, ¡los dos estuvimos deacuerdo! Saltaré por la ventana…

-¿Cómo? ¿Estás loco? Mi padre tiene un oído brutal, te descubriría… ¡ESCÓNDETE EN EL ARMARIO!- ordenó la hyuuga, señalando el armario empotrado del cuarto, para terror de Konohamaru.

-¿Estás loca tú? Es un puto callejón sin salida, como me descubra ahí me mata…- susurró el castaño, pero el ruido de pasos en el pasillo le heló la sangre. Hiashi se acercaba.

-¡No tenemos otra! Yo le distraeré, tú no hagas ruido.- el Sarutobi iba a replicar, pero el ruido del pomo de la puerta le obligó a meterse en el armario con premura, tomando el montón de ropa suya del suelo para llevarlo con él a su escondite. Desde las rendijas del armario, Konohamaru pudo ver cómo Hanabi se metía con apuro en la cama, completamente desnuda, tapándose hasta el cuello con su sabana rosa. Y acto seguido, entró Hiashi. A Konohamaru se le heló la sangre: Hiashi hyuuga, patriarca del clan hyuuga, un hombre conocido como un shinobi frío, letal, falto de cualquier piedad, severo hasta el extremo de menospreciar a una hija que no mostrar el talento suficiente. El terror de cualquier novio adolescente. El Sarutobi se olvidó incluso de respirar.

-To… Tou chan…- pronunció de forma tímida Hanabi, extrañando a Konohamaru, que se esperaba un tratamiento más formal, tipo "sama". Pero lo que vino después ya sí que le dejó totalmente descolocado.

-Hola, mi pequeño angelito, ¿Cómo está el tesoro de papá? El servicio me ha dicho que mi pobre pequeña estaba en su cuarto sin salir… ¿no estarás malita?- preguntó con un tono tierno el hombre del mechón de pelo canoso, abriendo los ojos Konohamaru con confusión. Y ya, cuando vio que se acercaba a Hanabi y la apartaba un mechón de cabello con suavidad y la daba un beso en la frente…

-Si… cof cof…- contestó la hyuuga, fingiendo una tos.- debo de haber pillado un virus o algo…

-A ver…- el hyuuga mayor posó su mano sobre la frente de su hija.- es verdad, estás sofocada entera, e incluso un poco roja… ¿Qué te he dicho de ponerte la bufandita cuando sales a clase con tus amigas?

-Lo siento tou chan…- siguió actuando la ojiperla, muerta de vergüenza por dentro.

-No te preocupes mi azucarito, papá te va a cuidar…- declaró Hiashi, acariciando el rostro de su hija con una sonrisa. El Sarutobi miró a su alrededor con incredulidad, ¿En serio ese era Hiashi? Joder, Konohamaru le tenía como el demonio encarnado, como un sargento estricto del ejército, y esa imagen se estaba cayendo a pedazos por segundos… ¿sería todo una broma de cámara oculta excesivamente lograda?

-Gracias tou chan… coff coff… Si pudieses ir a por una aspirina a la cocina…- sugirió Hanabi, buscando sacar a su padre del cuarto.

-Por supuesto mi niña, y te prepararé un caldo y luego te leeré tu cuento favorito, no me voy a separar de ti hasta que mi tesoro vuelva a corretear por la casa como siempre.- confirmó el hyuuga girándose hacia la puerta, para alivio del Sarutobi. Puede que saliese con vida de esta…- Pero antes voy a ponerte otra mantita…- anunció el patriarca hyuuga, de la que llegaba al armario y abría la puerta.

-¡NO TOU CHAN, ESPERA!- gritó la joven, irguiéndose fuera de la cama, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Al abrir la puerta, Hiashi se encontró de lleno con un aterrado Konohamaru… en calzoncillos… y con un sujetador de su pequeña en la mano… y, para más culpa, se giró y vio a su hija desnuda en la cama, que con un grito de vergüenza procedió a cubrirse. Cuando Konohamaru vio tornar ese gesto de ternura y amor que Hiashi había presentado al hablar con su hija, en una expresión de fría ira homicida con el **byakugan** activado, supo la verdad: estaba más que muerto.

(fin del flashback)

-Vale… me da que te voy a tener que esconder lejos…- declaró Naruto mientras miraba a su hermano pequeño adoptivo con una mueca de compasión. Ese chaval tenía unos huevos como los de un caballo… y el cerebro como el de una hormiga… malditas hormonas adolescentes…- espero que no seas muy escrupuloso con la comida… y por cierto, ¿Por qué cojones me describes con pelos y señales tus cosas sexuales con Hanabi? Con decirme que estabais follando bastaba…

-Bueno jefe, supuse que le gustaría saberlo, es algo digno de elogio y…

Al mismo tiempo que Konohamaru contaba su aventura de amor adolescente, en el callejón donde se encontraba Sasuke…

-¡Ni se te ocurra Dobe!- exclamó con furia Sasuke, pero no pudo evitar que Naruto desapareciese en un rayo amarillo con el joven, dejándole con la palabra en la boca y la vena de su frente hinchada hasta el extremo.

-Maldita sea, ¿A dónde ha ido ese jodido pervertido?- preguntó con rabia Hiashi, recién llegado al lado del uchiha, con su **byakugan** activado y su katana en la mano, mientras la gente se apartaba con miedo. Hiashi hyuuga, el tan temido como respetado patriarca del clan de las dos lunas, y encima sediento de sangre… fuese quién fuese su objetivo, estaba más que muerto…

-Señor, no hay rastro del chico.- informó uno de sus escoltas, clamando el hyuuga al cielo con tal rabia que Sasuke dio un paso a un lado impresionado.

-ARRRGHHH, ¡NO PUEDE HABER IDO MUY LEJOS! ¡Registrad cada casa con el **byakugan** , poned vigilantes en las puertas, ese asqueroso hentai corruptor de menores me las va a pagar!- amenazó al aire el patriarca, procediendo a irse con sus hombres a la búsqueda de ese pobre desgraciado. El callejón se quedó unos segundos en silencio, para luego proseguir todos con sus vidas, recordando Sasuke el motivo de su enfado.

-Estúpido uzuratoncachi, te juro que me darás ese combate… el puto examen es mañana, y no podrás huir de mí en la prueba de supervivencia… tendré mi pelea aunque no quieras…- juró para si el uchiha, para luego darse la vuelta y dirigirse al complejo de su clan a seguir con su entrenamiento. Pero tuvo que frenarse de golpe cuando frente a él aparecieron dos figuras. Koharu y Homura, los viejos buitres del consejo, mirándole con esos ojos avariciosos… el pelinegro tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no desenfundar la katana.- ¿Se os ha perdido algo?- preguntó despectivamente Sasuke, mientras ambos ancianos no cambiaban su rostro fingidamente amable.

-Uchiha sama, es un honor hablar con usted.- expuso la anciana koharu con cortesía.- querríamos hablar con usted sobre cierto asunto…- Sasuke arqueó una ceja, sorprendido porque esos vejestorios le buscasen.

-¿Qué asunto?

-Verá…- continuó Homura, completando la frase de koharu como si fuesen dos puntos muñecos de ventrílocuo.-… ha llegado a nuestros oídos que se ha estado entrevistando con los gobiernos de las naciones más importantes, con el objeto de firmar tratados matrimoniales con su clan.

-Si, ¿vais a acusarme de traición o algo? Os recuerdo que todas esas naciones son aliadas de Konoha y que me he instalado aquí…

-No, nada más lejos de la realidad.- se excusó la anciana.- Nos parece un proyecto ambicioso y muy prometedor, con grandes posibilidades para Konoha. Un clan uchiha con su doujutsu y la sangre de las principales kunoichi del continente sería un clan de líderes… Queríamos ofrecerle nuestra ayuda y consejo. Tenemos entendido que sus negociaciones no van tan avanzadas como desearía…

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, frustrado. Era cierto, su proyecto de clan de reyes estaba estancado. En las diferentes reuniones diplomáticas que había celebrado, los resultados no habían sido los esperados: en las naciones menores, como el país del sonido o de la cascada, si bien accedían a sus comprensibles exigencias de inmediato, no solían tener mujeres adecuadas para su grandeza. Sólo le había interesado la gran sacerdotisa del país del demonio, pero había resultado un sonoro fiasco al final… Y en las grandes naciones había recibido largas. Si bien estaban muy interesados en colaborar en su proyecto, todas ellas insistían en al menos educar en sus recintos a los hijos que tuviese con sus mujeres, y eso no lo iba a aceptar el uchiha. No, esos jóvenes uchiha debían de aprender solamente de él, ser educados para ser shinobi legendarios y gobernar a los clanes inferiores, ser una casta de líderes. Si confiase su educación a esos perdedores se volverían todos como el dobe, y eso no lo iba a tolerar. Y en Konoha, su opción a priori más sencilla, se había llevado una de cal y otra de arena: sólo había logrado catar a la líder yamanaka para luego ser rechazado, llevarse un buen golpe de la haruno y respuestas evasivas de los clanes inuzuka, hyuuga, Nara, Aburame… así como del palacio del daimyo. Su plan de dominación mundial mediante el sexo estaba haciendo aguas…

-¿Qué ayuda sería?- preguntó con un disimulado interés, mientras ambos ancianos intercambiaban miradas y volvían a hablarle.

-Le ofrecemos nuestros contactos e influencia. Le alistaremos en la ley de reestructuracion de clanes, al ser usted el último varón del clan uchiha. Nosotros hablaremos con los representantes de los clanes y negociaremos sus compromisos, con su obvia autorización claro está. Le ayudaremos a seleccionar a las mujeres más bellas y fuertes de los principales estamentos de dirección de cada gran nación, y nos aseguraremos de que pueda asentarse con ellas en Konoha y tenga plenos derechos sobre su futura descendencia.- Sasuke meditó la propuesta. No sonaba nada mal…

-Además… no hemos podido evitar presenciar su enfrentamiento con uzumaki sama, y queremos también ofrecerle nuestra ayuda. Está claro que el joven está rehuyendo su duelo, y que vencerlo en público le haría ganar tal prestigio que su proyecto de reestructuracion de clan sería mucho más fácil. Le podemos facilitar ese enfrentamiento durante los exámenes, nos encargaremos de que uzumaki sama llegue a su combate, y que ambos se encuentren como tarde en la gran final, sin limitaciones absurdas que limiten su duelo. Así podrá exponer al mundo su poder, y demostrar que es la mejor opción para sus herederas.

-…- Sasuke analizó todo lo que le ofrecían. Joder, era todo perfecto, sonaba muy bien.., demasiado bien…- ¿Qué truco tiene?

-¿Truco, uchiha sama? Ninguno, puede confiar en nosotros. Nuestros intereses son los mismos: con su gran proyecto de clan afincado en Konoha, la aldea se fortalecerá tanto como usted. Y no le negaremos que nos interesa demostrar nuestras habilidades al futuro rey del continente shinobi y portador del rinnegan. Somos sus humildes servidores, sólo estamos obteniendo una buena posición en el inevitable futuro uchiha del mundo.- expusieron los ancianos, haciendo a Sasuke pensar. Era cierto que esas dos momias le serían útiles, carecía de experiencia diplomática y de contactos, cosa que a ellos les sobraba. No perdía nada por intentarlo, en el peor de los casos rompería el trato y ya.

-Bien, hay trato. Conseguidme esas mujeres y aseguradme ese combate contra Naruto, demostradme lo que podéis ofrecer al príncipe de los tres tomoes y recibiréis vuestra merecida recompensa.- declaró con solemnidad, mientras los ancianos bajaban las cabezas en señal de respeto y sumisión. Y, por dentro, el uchiha se estaba riendo. Si, al fin la suerte le comenzaba a sonreír… no habría quién le parase…

Mientras tanto, Naruto puso a salvo a Konohamaru y se dirigió a buscar a Shion a la puerta del trabajo para darle una sorpresa. Se encontró a la fémina tras un escritorio, firmando papeles con profesionalidad y una expresión serena. Naruto se apoyó en el marco de la puerta del despacho sin hacer ruido, queriendo observarla más detenidamente. Shion tenía el pelo recogido en un moño y coleta, e iba vestida con una de las túnicas ceremoniales de su país, el traje tradicional de su gente según le explicó a Naruto. La joven mordía un boli con dejadez mientras leía un documento, fijándose aún más Naruto en sus facciones: esa cara redonda, ese pelo rubio suave, esas finas cejas, esos labios carnosos y esos ojos violetas que le expresaban tanto… no se podía creer la suerte que tenía. Que una mujer tan guapa como ella se fijase en él le parecía increíble. Tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de sorprenderla con un beso, no dejaba de estar la joven trabajando y rodeada de sus subordinados, sería inapropiado. Tocó la puerta con tranquilidad, y la joven levantó la vista de sus papeles para mirarle directamente a él. Y, por supuesto, no pudo reprimir una gran sonrisa. Siempre alegra que te den una sorpresa y te vayan a recoger a tu trabajo el primer día, y más cuando es tu novio. Tras ordenar el papeleo unos minutos y dar un par de instrucciones a sus asistentes, la joven salió de su lugar de trabajo abrazada al brazo de su amor rubio de camino a la barbacoa akimichi.

Por el camino Shion le explicó a su novio como fue su día. La reunión con el hokage fue todo un éxito, el hatake acabó claramente convencido del proyecto de colaboración comercial sugerido por Shion, y en la semana siguiente ya tenía reuniones con los principales clanes y comerciantes de la aldea, y lo más importante, una reunión con el daimyo del país del fuego. Un primer día muy productivo, y la ojivioleta sabía que el haber conseguido esa reunión con el hokage tan rápido había sido vital. A la noche se lo agradecería a su paladín de ojos azules, que le facilitó esa reunión… Ya había informado a su país de los avances de la gran aldea, y había sugerido decenas de reformas… en definitiva, la apasionaba su trabajo y estaba de muy buen humor. Esperaba que esa reunión con los amigos de Naruto no la amargase. Llegaron al complejo a la hora acordada, siendo recibidos por un hospitalario chouji, que de inmediato les guió hasta el jardín trasero. Allí se encontraban ya la mayoría de invitados: pudo distinguir a un peculiar hombre de cejas enormes, peinado a lo tazón y chandal verde sin mangas haciendo… ¿flexiones?... mientras una chica de pelo castaño peinado en dos moños y ojos color avellana, vestida con un cómodo traje beige y rojo, lo miraba avergonzada. También a otro shinobi moreno de peinado en punta similar a una piña fumando con tranquilidad en un lugar apartado, con una joven rubia de figura esbelta al lado hablando con otra chica rubia de kimono púrpura que identificó como Ino yamanaka.

El rubio se apresuró a presentarle a Shion a unas personas en concreto. Naruto le había hablado de su infancia en más de una ocasión, para enfado con el mundo de la sacerdotisa. Pero, entre todas esas historias, había dos personas que la hacían conservar una mínima esperanza en el ser humano. Dos personas que habían atendido a Naruto cuando era niño, le habían dado un lugar seguro donde descansar y que siempre le habían regalado sonrisas entre tanta injusticia. Shion se alegró de veras por conocer al fin a la familia Ichiraku, ese hombre anciano de pelo castaño y gesto amable y a esa joven atractiva de pelo castaño y ojos marrones que trataba a su novio como si fuese su hermano pequeño. E incluso hizo migas de inmediato con Ayame, era una chica risueña y responsable, y tenía mucha curiosidad por saber del extranjero. Una de las grandes inquietudes de la Ichiraku menor era viajar. Naruto también la presentó a los novatos de su generación y a algunos sensei de su época gennin (una mujer de pelo morado y pechos exageradamente grandes le pareció especialmente perturbadora), comenzando a desinhibirse la joven en el ambiente agradable que desprendía ese grupo de conocidos. Estaba hablando con Ino, una chica que le pareció algo metiche pero bastante maja, pero entonces apareció la persona que ella temía.

Una chica de pelo rosado cruzo la puerta de entrada, vestida todavía con su bata de hospital sobre un vestido color vino. Sakura haruno, antiguo amor de Naruto, recién salida del hospital para acudir a ese evento, e inmediatamente saludada por la yamanaka. Realmente, Shion no entendía porqué le despertaba resquemor, Naruto le había hablado de sus logros, de las veces que le había salvado, de lo buena médico que era, y todo indicaba que era una persona excepcional… quizás fuese por ese tono de admiración que usaba, quizás la provocaba celos… y había que añadir que no podía recurrir a sus visiones para juzgarla más fácilmente, desde que había llegado a Konoha no había tenido ninguna. Eso la ponía nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada a "jugar sin red", pero no tenía razón para estar celosa en este asunto. Naruto la quería, eso era un hecho, y además esa chica no estaba interesada en él. Le había rechazado hace mucho por ese engreído uchiha, inexplicablemente si se lo permitían decir, pero lo había hecho. Quizás debería de pensar con calma y ser más madura, no dejarse llevar por una sensación tan irracional. No la juzgaría con severidad, le había prometido a Naruto kun que haría lo posible para llevarse bien con ella, y lo cumpliría.

Mientras, Naruto se había separado de su novia para charlar un poco con Kakashi, que se había pasado por el evento unos minutos para saludar e inmediatamente se había llevado al ojiazul a parte para comentar ese maravilloso libro entre respiraciones ansiosas. En serio, alguien tenía que ayudar a ese hombre, vale que el libro estaba bien, pero Kakashi lo vivía de una forma demasiado… intensa. Incluso veía un cierto brillo de locura en esos ojos por momentos. Gracias a Kami alguien le llamó la atención por la espalda, liberándole de la charla con su sensei, que de inmediato tomó al asalto a yamato para continuar con ese tema de conversación. Naruto se dio la vuelta y se llevó una nueva sorpresa. Frente a él se encontraba hinata. La joven había optado por un sorprendente cambio de look, llevando una camiseta azul oscura ceñida y una falda blanca hasta los tobillos con una apertura en el lateral que dejaba ver sus piernas torneadas, con mechas rubias en su pelo normalmente negro. Se la veía sonrojada, incómoda con esa forma de vestir como pudo deducir Naruto. Hinata era una chica retraída, tímida, no era algo malo necesariamente, no salvo que la impidiese hacer algo que quisiese. Naruto la regaló una sonrisa, buscando calmarla un poco, y eso dio a Hinata fuerzas para hablar.

-Ho… hola, Naruto kun…- saludó con un notable sonrojo la hyuuga, devolviéndole el saludo el uzumaki sin borrar esa sonrisa.

-Hola Hinata, ¿Qué tal estás?

-Bi… bien Naruto kun… gra… gracias…- contestó sonriendo la joven mientras chocaba los índices. Ya con más soltura, la ojiperla siguió hablando.- Naruto kun, Hanabi me ha pedido que te pregunte si has visto a Konohamaru… mi… mi padre le está buscando y…

-Ah si, dila que esté tranquila, ese cabezahueca está a salvo, no os preocupéis. Además, me estoy asegurando de que piense con la cabeza la próxima vez…- declaró el rubio con un tono cruel muy extraño en él. Mientras, en la tierra de los sapos, Konohamaru lloraba a mares tras ver que su cena consistía en un montón de insectos cocidos y se empezaba a plantear seriamente volver a Konoha y enfrentarse a Hiashi. El rubio sonrió a la hyuuga, y decidió cambiar de tema.- ¿Y este cambio de look?- le preguntó a la fémina, reaccionando la joven con un intenso sonrojo mientras jugueteaba nerviosa con su cabello.

-Es… es algo nuevo… te… ¿te gusta?

-Por supuesto, Hinata. Pero el de antes también eh… lo digo porque no pareces muy cómoda…- comentó el uzumaki con esa sonrisa, bajando la mirada la ojiperla con vergüenza.

-Ya… que… quería probar algo nuevo… pero… no… no me gusta mucho que me… me miren así… no estoy acostumbrada…

-Hinata, siempre te miran, eres de las chicas más guapas de la aldea, por eso no te hace falta vestirte así si no quieres.- halagó el rubio, obteniendo una ligera sonrisa de la ojiperla.- Mira hinata, quería decirte esto desde hace mucho dattebayo… gra… gracias. No te las di después de lo de pain…

-No… no hace falta que te disculpes, na… Naruto kun…

-Si, si hace falta. Casi mueres por mí, y yo no te dije nada después, no sé qué me pasó, pero fue muy feo por mi parte. Así que lo corrijo ahora, al menos un poco: gracias por salvarme la vida hinata chan. Y si no llega a ser por ti, no habría podido ir a combatir contra Madara, así que realmente tú ganaste la gran guerra. Recuérdalo, no te hace falta cambiar de look, ya eres perfecta como eres.- declaró el uzumaki con serenidad, abriendo los ojos la hyuuga con sorpresa. Naruto quería matar dos pájaros de un tiro: compensar ese error pasado, y de paso ayudar a su amiga a ganar algo de confianza. Y, vista esa enorme sonrisa que le regaló la hyuuga, quizás había dado en el clavo. La joven necesitaba oír esas palabras de su gran inspiración, un pequeño empujón a su autoestima. El peor enemigo de la ojiperla no era un shinobi extranjero, era ella misma.

-Gracias, Naruto kun.- contestó con esa sonrisa, sin el más mínimo tartamudeo. La joven miró al rubio, y luego miró a Shion, para luego bajar la cabeza con vergüenza y quejarse.- que suerte tiene Shion…

-Que suerte tengo yo más bien, no te creas que soy tan buen partido… ronco, baboseo la almohada, tengo un biju que parece un adolescente en la edad del pavo…- comenzó a enumerar el ojiazul, arrancándole una sonrisa a la joven.

-Al menos no te has disfrazado como yo…- continuó la broma la hyuuga. Ahora podía admitirlo: odiaba vestir así. Se sentía expuesta, y no la gustaba, a ella le gustaba ser discreta.

-No hay mal que por bien no venga… has atraído la atención de alguien en concreto…- dejó caer el ojiazul, señalando con la mirada al fondo de la barbacoa. Allí, un sonrojado kiba se giró en cuanto la ojiperla le pilló mirando, arrancándole una carcajada al rubio.

Al mismo tiempo, cierto trío de féminas y un ninja artista mantenían una conversación… peculiar. Shion realmente no sabía cómo había acabado allí: ella estaba tan tranquila, hablando con Ino de banalidades, cuando derrepente se encontró siendo interrogada a dos bandas sobre su novio rubio mientras la haruno no la quitaba el ojo de encima y no decía palabra, algo muy perturbador teniendo en cuenta que esa kunoichi había golpeado en un ataque de ira al biju de nueve colas contra el suelo como si fuese un saco de patatas. Una pesadilla, y lamentaba de verdad no tener a Naruto cerca para escapar, pero no se iba a amedrentar. Era Shion, suma sacerdotisa del país del demonio y novia del nuevo shinobi no Kami, sólo daba un paso atrás para coger impulso. Así que, sin quitar una sonrisa diplomática, se defendió del ataque de esos metiches…

-Pero, ¿Cómo os conocisteis?- preguntó con curiosidad la yamanaka, en serio interesada en ese detalle.

-Pues… Predije la muerte de Naruto, él me demostró que me equivocaba, y pasados unos años nos volvimos a encontrar y comenzamos a quedar. No fue la forma más ortodoxa, pero…- contestó Shion con soltura, no dando demasiada información, pero si la suficiente como para que no volviesen a preguntar.

-¿Predijiste la muerte de Naruto?- preguntó Sai extrañado, mientras Sakura la miraba arqueando una ceja. Todavía se acordaba de ese detalle, de lo cruel que fue la rubia con el pobre Naruto… que no es que ella estuviese para juzgar, vista su infantil actitud de fangirl de Sasuke y sus respuestas a los asaltos del rubio, pero tampoco Shion era la única inocente de la aldea…

-Si, heredé de mi madre el poder de ver el futuro, además de expulsar demonios.- expuso la joven con naturalidad mientras sostenía el vaso con ponche que había cogido antes con su mano izquierda.

-¿Eres adivina? ¡Yo creo mucho en eso!- exclamó con alegría la rubia de las flores.- Me leen la mano una vez al mes, ¿me puedes dar algún consejo? Soy piscis.

-Esto… no funcionan así… las visiones vienen cuando son necesitadas, no las puedo invocar… sino me pasaría el día viviendo en el futuro y no disfrutaría del presente…- explicó Shion, mientras la yamanaka asentía tras pensarlo un poco. Parecía lógico, y eso explicaría porque su lectura de mano la dijo que sería el mejor mes de su vida y al día siguiente tuvo ese repugnante episodio con Sasuke…

-No me puedo creer que viendo el futuro acabases con el pene pequeño, podrías haberte buscado un novio mejor…- comentó despreocupadamente Sai, obteniendo una reacción inmediata de sus acompañantes. Ino le dio un codazo en las costillas, Sakura negó con cansancio, ya vacunada contra esa broma estúpida, y Shion… lo dicho, sólo daba un paso atrás para coger impulso.

-¿Cómo? ¿No te parece algo ofensivo lo que estás diciendo? Te recuerdo que es mi novio…

-A ver, Naruto kun la tiene pequeña, de ahí que le llame pene pequeAAAAHHHH…- gritó Sai cuando un portal se abrió bajo sus pies, arrastrándolo a una caída entre un espectáculo multicolor. Sakura e Ino reaccionaron con un grito de pánico, mientras Shion daba un trago a su ponche con una expresión tranquila.

-¿Qué.. qué ha pasado?- preguntó Sakura con asombro, pisando la zona donde estaba antes el portal con cautela, sin entender qué había ocurrido.

-Muy simple: he abierto un portal a otra dimensión y lo he mandado allí.- explicó Shion, dandole otro trago a su ponche como si nada. Ambas féminas la miraron con miedo incluso.

-¿Le… le has matado? ¿Así, sin más?- cuestionó una aterrada Ino.

-No me gusta que insulten a mi novio, y menos con una mentira como esa. Sé por propia experiencia que miente… y por muchísimo…- declaró con un tono serio la joven sacerdotisa, mientras Sakura apretaba los dientes ante ese último comentario.-… y tranquila, no está muerto, sólo está volando entre dimensiones, es algo inofensivo, le traeré dentro de unos minutos con la lección aprendida y una historia que contar. Lo usé con vuestro amigo, el pelinegro engreído y misógino, cuando intentó que me casase con él y, para mi desgracia, volvió con vida y sin nada de humildad…

-¿tú también mandaste a volar a Sasuke? A mí me intentó hacer lo mismo, y lo puse a ver el monte hokage desde arriba de un puñetazo…- comentó con orgullo la haruno, sin poder reprimir su sonrisa. Así que Shion también eh… La sacerdotisa la miró sin poder ocultar el respeto que le generaba el saber que alguien más había puesto en su sitio a ese creído.

-Debo de ser la única estúpida a la que engañó…- dijo con tristeza Ino, abrazándola con un gesto triste la haruno tras caer en la cuenta de que era un tema delicado para su amiga. Había sido débil un día, y le había salido muy caro… Shion también la miró con empatía, y decidió ayudarla un poco.

-¿sabes? Yo que tú olvidaría eso. En un futuro cercano, aparecerá alguien mejor, hazme caso.

-¿lo has visto con tus visiones?- preguntó con cierta esperanza la yamanaka.

-Puede ser…- dejó caer la ojivioleta, no queriendo mentir, pero tampoco queriendo matarla toda esperanza. No había tenido ninguna visión desde que llegó a Konoha, así que no sabía si la chica de las flores tenía esa posibilidad, así que decidió forzar un poco la jugada.- la pregunta correcta es… ¿y si es verdad, que harás?- la preguntó, entendiendo Sakura de inmediato la jugada y sonriendo. Parecía que Shion había calado pronto a su mejor amiga.

-Ti… tienes razón, soy Ino yamanaka, seguro que mi príncipe azul está cerca.- se dijo a sí misma la joven con decisión, sonriendo Sakura. Puede que esa chica roba amigos no le cayese tan mal visto lo visto…

-¡Exacto! ¡Y ahora cambiemos de tema! Shion.- se dirigió la haruno a la ojivioleta, ya con un tono más amable y distendido.- ¿Qué te ha parecido Konoha?

-Es preciosa, y muy grande.- comentó de vuelta la rubia del país del demonio, también con una sonrisa, sintiéndose más cómoda. La haruno parecía amable cuando abandonaba esa pose seria, y ese carácter le gustaba.- Y me ha dejado asombrada vuestra sanidad y educación pública, es espectacular. En el orfanato los niños tienes más atenciones y juguetes que en un hogar normal…

-Eso tiene truco: resulta que el hospital y el orfanato tienen dinero de sobra gracias a Naruto. Donó toda la recompensa por capturar a orochimaru al orfanato y al hospital, y ahora tienen presupuesto para funcionar así un siglo sin ayudas…- declaró con orgullo Sakura, siendo respondida por una sonrisa de Shion.

-Así que Naruto kun tiene algo que ver… tiene un corazón que no le cabe en el pecho…- contestó, mirando al uzumaki, que en ese momento charlaba con hinata.

-Si, es un chico único…- concedió Sakura, también mirando con un gesto risueño al rubio.

Y entonces sucedió el Apocalipsis… ambas suspiraron de la misma forma, y al mismo tiempo. Las dos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, congeladas, mientras Ino bebía su ponche con los ojos abiertos como platos y daba un paso atrás con miedo. Sólo había UNA explicación para un suspiro así… Shion y Sakura se miraron de reojo, frunciendo el ceño ambas, y todo el avance anterior y los puentes tendidos entre ambas féminas saltaron por los aires. Se mantuvieron la mirada con un rostro neutro durante unos tensos minutos, hasta que un ignorante de todo Naruto llegó dónde el grupo, avivando aún más el incendio.

-¡Hola chicas! Veo que os lo estáis pasando bien, me alegro mucho.- ambas mujeres le miraron y asintieron con una sonrisa falsa, gesto que no captó Naruto, que para esos momentos tenía la inteligencia emocional de una ameba.- Sakura chan, te traje algo de mi viaje.- anunció el rubio, mientras activaba un sello de su muñeca.

-Naruto, no hacía falta que…- iba a excusarse la ojijade, cuando se quedó sin habla al ver el regalo. Joder, era una figura de cerámica de su rostro. Y una figura perfecta, con mil detalles, reflejando el rostro de Sakura con una sonrisa amable, una obra de arte que hizo incluso a Ino abrir los ojos con sorpresa. Mientras, Shion mantuvo su sonrisa falsa, aunque por dentro no le hubiese gustado nada el detalle. Era cierto que le había aconsejado ese regalo cuando su novio le pidió ayuda para regalarle algo a su mejor amiga, y que a ella se le había ocurrido esa idea, pero eso fue antes de ESE suspiro. Si lo hubiese sabido, le hubiese recomendado cualquier regalo impersonal…-NARUTO, pe… pero… ¿Y esto? Es precioso…- balbuceó Sakura con un sonrojo cada vez más notorio. Era un regalo perfecto.

-Resulta que Naruto ha estado ensayando orfebrería con sus clones, y le aconsejé hacerte un retrato a ti.- declaró Shion con un gesto de amabilidad fingida, mientras Sakura también le devolvía el mismo gesto, aunque hubiese captado inmediatamente el mensaje subliminal: "fue idea mía, no de Naruto".

-Si, ¿te gusta? Me acordé de la sonrisa que pusiste cuando vencimos a kaguya y me vino la inspiración. No es perfecta, pero no doy más de mi…- dijo con humildad Naruto, mientras Sakura le daba un abrazo con emoción.

-¿que no es perfecta? Es un regalazo Naruto, ¡muchísimas gracias!- agradeció la joven, para luego cruzar de nuevo miradas con Shion y volver a estallar esa preocupante rivalidad. Ino decidió intervenir antes de que la cosa fuese a mayores.

-¿y a mí no me has traído nada Naruto?

-Pues si, a ti también. Al parecer allí crece una flor muy rara, y conseguí algunas semillas.- confesó el joven, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una forma con una flor blanca de pétalos azules dispersos y un saco de semillas. Ino reaccionó con un grito de emoción.

-AHHHH, el lirio del demonio, ¡es una planta muy exótica y me faltaba en mi colección! ¡Mil gracias Naruto!- exclamó Ino mientras tomaba el regalo con felicidad, interponiéndose entre las dos féminas restantes de paso.

-Me alegro de haber acertado.- repuso el rubio con una carcajada, para luego mirar alrededor con confusión.- ¿Y habéis visto a Sai? Le he traído un nuevo juego de pinceles, pero no le veo…

-Ah, si, espera un poco…- contestó Shion, volviendo a invocar el portal a un metro sobre ellos. Tras oírse un grito cada vez más cercano, un despeinado Sai apareció, con los ojos abiertos como platos y mirando alrededor con ansiedad.

-¡KAMI SANTO!- exclamó el normalmente imperturbable Sai mientras se levantaba, asustando a sus conocidos ante tanta… efusividad…- ¡Era un jodido mundo de color y formas simétricas!

-Sa… Sai kun… ¿estás bien?- preguntó Ino con preocupación, posando la mano en su hombro.

-¿Qué si estoy bien? ESTOY PERFECTO INO. Era un mundo de color y de luz, una jodida maravilla, ¡TENGO QUE PINTARLO!- gritó el pelinegro

-Estupendo Shion, has enloquecido a nuestro amigo…- acusó la haruno con una ceja arqueada, respondiendo la ojivioleta arqueando la suya y levantando la barbilla sobre la de la haruno, que imitó el gesto en otro absurdo desafío.

-¿Loco? ¡Nunca he estado tan cuerdo! Tengo que ir a pintarlo antes de que se me vaya, ¡Ino, necesitaré tu ayuda para retener esas imágenes mejor! ¡Y puede que toda la noche! Te invito a cenar luego para que no tengas que volver a casa, y haré lo que quieras después, ¡deprisa!- declaró el artista, tomando a la yamanaka de la mano, que se sonrojó por la propuesta mientras se dejaba conducir por Sai.

Llevaba meses buscando una oportunidad así con el pelinegro, pero no encontraba manera, Sai normalmente era un témpano y no atendía ni una sola insinuación. En parte, su desliz con Sasuke se debió a eso: el chico que realmente le gustaba no mostraba el más mínimo interés en ella, y Sasuke apareció de pronto prometiéndola todo… estaba vulnerable y decidió sacar su clavo con otro clavo. Pero de golpe todo parecía haber cambiado, para su felicidad. Shion dibujó una media sonrisa mientras veía a la nueva pareja en ciernes alejarse. La encantaba tener razón. Incluso ella y Sakura dejaron su rivalidad de lado unos instantes: Ino lo había pasado mal con lo de Sasuke, y ahora parecía que el karma la compensaba. Un pequeño claro en una gran guerra que se avecinaba… una guerra entre una amiga que se siente desplazada, y una novia que ve su trono amenazado. Y Naruto en medio sin saber nada… sólo usar el Fjaka.

* * *

Ending: En el interior del complejo uzumaki, el grupo de actores de la obra de Kakuse ensayaban la parte musical de la obra, una basada en el gran combate de Naruto con cuatro colas contra orochimaru, sólo que de una manera... peculiar. Un grupo de atractivas bailarinas con diademas de orejas de zorro se movían sensualmente alrededor del actor que hacía de Ranuto, que se encontraba disfrazado de Zorro mientras esté entonaba la canción pensada por Kurama.

-What does the fox say?- exclamó cantando, para luego mirar alrededor nervioso por un momento, incapaz de saber qué decir. Así que decidió... improvisar.- Ring ding ding ding dingerindeding, dingering ding ding ding dingerindeding...

- **ARRRGHHH, ¡CORTEN!** \- exclamó kurama completamente furioso, mientras arrojaba una gorra de director a los pies del atemorizado actor.- **¡MALDITO ACTORZUELO! ¿En serio te crees que los zorros hacemos ese puto ruido?**

-Es que... no sé qué sonido hace un zorro kurama sama...- se disculpó el actor con vergüenza.- ¿Mejor "Jacha chacha chacha chow"?

- **¿Como? ¿Me ves con pinta de gallina? A ver, el resto del reparto, enseñadle el sonido...** \- declaró el zorro con hastío, pero todos los demás actores miraron también al suelo con vergüenza.

-Ku... kurama sama...- expuso una de las bailarinas.- lo cierto es que nadie sabe qué sonido hace un zorro... sabemos que el perro hace woof, que el gato hace meow, que pájaro hace tweet...

- **¿En serio? Si es jodidamente fácil... el zorro dice...** -comenzó a explicar el biju, mientras todos los actores le rodeaban con interés.

-Kurama sama, ¿cuando nos toca entrar?- preguntó desde el fondo del escenario el actor de kakuse, flanqueado por dos actores disfrazados de colegialas con minifalda de tartán, uno con la piel pintada de blanco y pelo negro y lacio y el otro con una peluca gris y gafas redondas gigantes.

- **... y ese es el sonido que hace un zorro, ¿a que no os lo imaginabais?** \- finalizó su exposición el kitsune, mientras el reparto asentía asombrado. Era increíble, nadie hubiese imaginado ese ruido en un mamífero...- **Y kakuse, tú y tus auténticas fangirls entráis después de la canción, ¡estad atentos! ¡Reparto! Estamos escenificando la primera vez que Ranuto se deja de estupideces y usa mi poder de manera seria, es un momento épico, debéis de estar a la altura, y no os veo centrados, ¡no hay pasión, ni color, ni nada! ¡Quiero más energía, una vez más, CON SENTIMIENTO!**

* * *

 **Tengo que reconocerlo, a veces me asusto de lo que me sale al escribir, como este ending XD reconocéis la canción? XD**

 **La trama avanza, se complica, y es necesario si quiero daros más cosas absurdas. Sasuke, después de sufrir la peor pesadilla de alguien escrupuloso, ha logrado unos aliados importantes en su plan de asalto a la fama, y a partir de aquí empezará a unirse al reparto cómico de esta obra CON FUERZA. Planeo hacer una critica a todos esos harem masivos que hay por aquí, y para ello usare al uchiha, veremos si resulta.**

 **En cuanto a Shion... se vienen curvas. Si, la rubia no puede usar las visiones y ese suspiro ha sido la chispa que ha prendido la mecha que llevará a la gran guerra. Si lo pensáis, es lógico que Shion no esté celosa de Hinata (Naruto no muestra en la serie interés romántico en ella nunca, y eso una mujer lo ve), o con Ino o Ayame por lo mismo; pero si que lo esté con Sakura. Naruto la ha pedido mil citas, siempre ha declarado que es la mujer de sus sueños, si fue al país del demonio fue por un desengaño amoroso con ella... Shion ve su posición muy segura, pero no tanto si Sakura decide dejar de autoengañarse. Digamos que ve en ella una rival seria, no una mera pretendiente. Y Sakura... lo desarrollaré mejor en los próximos capítulos, pero es una mezcla de varias cosas: para empezar, preocupación porque Naruto esté bien, malestar por sentirse desplazada como mujer de la vida de Naruto y... ¿celos? ¿Habrá caído en la cuenta que lo que hizo en el capítulo 1 fue un error garrafal, como la advirtió Tsunade? Ya veremos...**

 **Y mención especial a Hinata, que la pobre se merecía un poco de atención y ese gracias sincero del rubio (y la vendrá muy bien para su autoestima) y a Sai, que al parecer le ha cogido el gusto a viajar entre dimensiones mucho más rápido que kurama. Y de paso, una ayudita para Ino, no iba a dejar a la yamanaka sin un final feliz ;)**

 **Y antes de terminar, AVISO IMPORTANTE: para una broma del final de la obra, querría vuestra ayuda. Necesito que ayudéis a kurama a formar un hipotético harem, una lista de candidatas al rubio, sus OCTIZORRITAS. Shion y Sakura deben de estar, es parte del golpe cómico, pero con las otras seis admito sugerencias. Aclaró por aquí que no afectará a la trama de la obra, esto es sólo NaruShion, no se va a cambiar a naruharem ni algo así, es sólo que me hace ilusión que colaboréis en ella, en lugar de poner seis mujeres al azar XD.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, en el siguiente capítulo empieza la acción. Se titulará: Empieza el examen.**


	10. Llegó el examen

Cap10 Llega el examen

 **Buenas! Me esperabais tan pronto? Como sólo me queda un episodio por escribir en KnK, me decidí por tomarme un pequeño respiro para traeros el décimo capítulo de esta obra. Es más, os lo habría publicado ayer, pero mi equipo de fútbol se empeñó en hacer historia de nuevo y me absorbió toda la tarde :P. Hoy los protagonistas serán masculinos principalmente: mucho Naruto, MUCHO Sasuke (su plan de dominación mundial ha comenzado) y bastante de kurama y de DOS invitados sorpresa, ya los veréis. No os entretengo más y me voy con los review!**

 **NOTA: sigue abierta la votación de las octizorritas de kurama. De momento, junto a Shion y Sakura, parece que muy probablemente (vamos, todos las han propuesto XD) tendremos a Hinata, Temari y Kurotsuchi, y los otros tres puestos siguen en empate, a ver qué sale! Recordar que no es para hacer un harem, es para una broma final que involucrará a kurama. Seguirá abierta la votación hasta el antepenúltimo capítulo.**

 **Max uzumaki** : hola! Me alegra leer que te gusta! Lo cierto es que este es mi estilo de humor, así que es muy gratificante ver que a otros también les hace gracia XD si, en el caso de kurama lo estoy dando todo para hacerlo gracioso y original, lejos de lo que veo en otros fics. Tengo ganas de hacer un fic donde pueda intentar algo parecido con Jiraiya XD

hoy vas a tener de Sasuke a paladas, y no precisamente feliz XD lo de los ancianos... en serio, estáis demasiado acostumbrados a que se dediquen sólo a traicionar, ahora lo que están haciendo es apostar por el caballo ganador, sobre todo tras rechazar Naruto lo de la restauración del clan. Si el pelinegro logra su objetivo, será el shinobi con más influencia del continente, piénsalo, es lógico que quieran ayudarle, así serán sus aliados.

Gran votación del harem, no te negaré que Ayame la meteré seguramente, salvo que la votación se vuelva loca derrepente. A kurama le encanta el ramen XD un saludo, disfruta del capítulo!

 **AliceUchihaLockwood** : hola de nuevo! Pues si, como fanático de deadpool es un honor XD aunque me he visto la dos y tengo que decirlo... acabe llorando de la risa con la escena del avión y la caída en paracaídas, el guionista es un GENIO. Estoy intentando meter algo parecido en otro fic que estoy preparando, con Jiraiya, los kage y el estomago del gran sapo de la montaña sufriendo de acidez, a ver si me sale...

El pobre Sasuke tiene un proyecto de futuro, quiere destacar y ser el más grande, está cansado de vivir a la sombra de Naruto, de ahí su forma de actuar aquí. Hoy veras los resultados que le está dando su alianza con los consejeros, en este capítulo y el siguiente no lo pasará muy bien xD es mi forma de criticar los harem masivos, le pondré en las clásicas situaciones que se dan en esos fic y veremos que le pasa aplicando la lógica XD

Y si, Konohamaru no ha estado muy hábil... esas hormonas adolescentes... pero te puedo asegurar que, después de unas semanas comiendo insectos se disciplinará. Un saludo, disfruta de lo de hoy!

 **Kirito720** : hola! Y yo feliz porque te haya gustado XD kurama está en su salsa: lleva más de un siglo encerrado sin poder divertirse, ahora al fin se libera. Y hoy le vas a ver con sus compañeros de aventuras, espero que te gusten XD y la guerra entre Sakura y Shion alcanzará su calmen en los capitulos siguientes a este, digamos que Sakura se está dando cuenta de que cometió un error en el primer capítulo de este fic y Shion sólo teme a una mujer en lo referente a Naruto, y lo mejor de todo... KURAMA SE LO HUELE Y QUIERE SACAR PARTIDO XDXD

Konohamaru de momento también está disfrutando de su juventud. El y Sasuke se han metido en harems masivos, como les irá? Ya se vera... y los clones vendrán con muuuucha fuerza en el capítulo próximo a este, en este me he centrado más en kurama y Sasuke. Sobre el harem, anotados tus votos, Ino no es mala idea para lo que tengo pensado :D un saludo, espero que te guste!

 **EtheriasD** : saludos! De tarde nada, has llegado en el momento justo! De proyectos futuros, tengo pensado un NaruKarin en plan drama épico y un naruShizuka en el plan de este fic (comedia y humor absurdo) y metiendo a Jiraiya (si kurama os ha gustado, Jiraiya aún más si sale como creo, me inspirare en rick y morty XD), pero no soy muy de harem. Me parece que un harem se come a los pjs femeninos y los reduce a un mero decorado, y eso no me gusta, me gusta mucho desarrollar los pjs femeninos y un harem no te lo permite. Es más, hoy vas a ver el comienzo de mi crítica a esos fic xD

Apuntada tu votación, Shizuka, koyuki y Samui me costaría mucho meterlas, pero si son votadas me las arreglaré XD un saludo, disfruta de lo de hoy!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

Obviamente, los personajes y el mundo Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo aportó la historia y entierro a boruto en lo más profundo del infierno para que no vuelva a salir. No autorizo el plagio de mis obras.

* * *

El gran edificio de la academia ninja de konoha se alzaba imponente entre los edificios circundantes de la aldea de la hoja, un testigo orgulloso de los ninjas más excepcionales que había dado la nación del fuego. En sus aulas, fundadas durante el reinado del gran tobirama senju, habían comenzado a forjar su leyenda ilustres shinobi como hiruzen sarutobi, el gran shinobi no Kami; Jiraiya el galante, el gama sannin; Tsunade senju, la máxima autoridad médica del continente; Kakashi hatake, rokudaime de Konoha… y más recientemente la nueva generación de héroes, como la afamada Sakura haruno, legítima sucesora de la gran Tsunade; Sasuke uchiha, el denominado "señor del ojo de dios"; o cierto rubio despistado con el poder de destruir un edificio de un estornudo. Hay que decir que es injusto recordar al pobre Naruto por ese incidente, tenía su modo biju activado, llevaba resfriado unos días y la casa en cuestión estaba vacía en el momento del siniestro, pero no elegimos por lo que se nos recuerda lamentablemente. El caso es que, arremolinados en el piso tercero del gran edificio, centenares de alumnos se presentaban al examen que les permitiría iniciarse en la carrera shinobi de manera realmente profesional y cumplir su sueño. La mayoría aspiraba a ser como ese gran shinobi del chandal naranja, o ser grandes médicos como Tsunade o Sakura, pero todos tenían que demostrar antes que tenían madera de guerreros.

Y resultaba que alguien llegaba tarde. Sasuke uchiha, el legendario vengador, el príncipe del ojo púrpura, el rey de los tres tomoes, el gran vengador del mundo shinobi, el destructor de kaguya ototsuki y amo del rayo y del fuego (así había sido llamado al examen, con cada letra, ocupando tres líneas de la lista oficial en lugar del cuarto de línea habitual de sus compañeros), observaba a su alrededor sentado en su minúsculo pupitre infantil, con una vena cada vez pulsando con mayor violencia en su frente. No sólo era el hecho de que, a sus puntos diecinueve años, estuviese rodeado de… niños… haciendo un examen en un pupitre de escuela, como si tuviese alguna clase de deficiencia. Tampoco era que ya hubiese recibido cinco notas con un "quieres ser mi novio" entre risitas infantiles de las niñas de doce años del lugar, que le miraban con corazones en los ojos mientras se pegaban por captar su atención. No, la causa de su enfado tenía nombre, apellido, mote y un coeficiente intelectual propio de un niño de tres años. Naruto uzumaki, "el jodido dobe de mierda" en esos momentos, había decidido al fin aprender algo de su sensei, concretamente el llegar tarde a sus compromisos. Sólo porque Sasuke se había asegurado que los ancianos consejeros moviesen sus hilos para evitar su descalificación por impuntualidad se había librado de suspender.

¿Dónde cojones estaría el uzuratoncachi? Era vital en su plan de dominación mundial vencer a Naruto ante el máximo de público posible, y la oportunidad perfecta era ese examen. El mundo entero estaba pendiente de ellos, y eso aumentaba la fama que ganaría tras vencerle. Los nervios y el enfado le invadían, deseaba destrozar algo, pero también se esforzaba por mantener su pose de suficiencia. Él era el futuro rey del continente, y patriarca del clan más poderoso del mundo, en ese momento estaba seguro de que los gennin ahí presentes le miraban con admiración, deseando empaparse un poco de su grandeza, ser partícipes de la historia que estaba por escribir... Cerró los ojos y sonrió al ambiente con esa media sonrisa orgullosa tan suya, como si estuviese rememorando una de sus miles de victorias, provocando aún más chillidos de emoción de sus admiradoras. Si… todo el mundo le estaría observando con admiración… estaba haciendo historia. Una bola de papel de una pequeña batalla que habían iniciado un grupo de niñatos de doce años a su espalda le impactó en la cara, obligándole a abrir los ojos de golpe, y casi cayéndose del susto. Mientras algunas de sus admiradoras se reían, el uchiha en serio tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no torturar en su tsukuyomi a esos imbéciles que habían jodido su momento épico…

-Veo que no podemos posponerlo más…- declaró el examinador, un miembro del cuerpo de interrogatorios del I+T de Konoha de pelo marrón con su uniforme jounin de la hoja.

-Todavía falta una persona.- anunció con una voz seria el pelinegro, tragando grueso el examinador. Ya la sola presencia de un usuario del rinnegan le ponía nervioso, pero que además contase con el apoyo de las altas esferas le aterraba. Sólo por ello el examen ya empezaba un cuarto de hora tarde…

-Lo sé, pero… no podemos esperar más… son las normas… siéntense todos para…

-¡YA HE LLEGADO!- anunció un apurado rubio, entrando con prisa por la puerta. Sasuke tuvo que taparse los oídos ante el chillido agudo e histérico de las niñas del lugar, que tenían sus carpetas forradas con fotos de ese alto rubio de ojos azules y atlética constitución.- Siento el retraso, traigo justificante.- declaró, tendiéndole un papel al examinador. Este lo leyó y puso una expresión de total asombro, para después mirar aterrado al uzumaki.

-Es… ¿Esto es verdad?

-Si, déjeme explicárselo…- comentó el rubio mientras se rascaba nervioso la nuca y comenzaba a narrar.

(Flashback inicia)

Entre la oscura y húmeda tierra, cierto sannin nunca se había parecido tanto a una serpiente. El pelinegro excavaba con sus manos desnudas la tierra y rocas, sintiendo las heridas que se le abrían en sus dedos, incluso algunas de sus uñas desprenderse por el esfuerzo. Orochimaru maldijo internamente su mala suerte. Hacía un año, el sannin se hallaba en la cresta de la ola: recién liberado del sello maldito de Anko, el ninja pálido había recibido una segunda oportunidad para lograr el objetivo de su vida. Fue asesinado en su día por su propio alumno, siguiendo la tradición iniciada por el propio sannin, pero fue revivido con una de sus marcas del sello maldito, y no tardó en escabullirse de las garras de la alianza para seguir con sus experimentos. Y encima en ese momento estaban mucho más interesantes: miles de huérfanos desprotegidos, decenas de cadáveres de zetsu blanco para experimentar y, lo más importante, los ojos de uchiha Madara, de los que pudo adueñarse mientras la alianza estaba más preocupada por atender a Naruto y Sasuke. Rehizo su organización, estableciéndose en su base más secreta y segura, la que tenía al sur del país del demonio, y comenzó a preparar su futuro cuerpo perfecto. La suerte le sonreía, y ya sólo era cuestión de tiempo que dominase el mundo. Nadie podría impedir que, al fin, orochimaru fuese el dueño y señor del ninshu

Salvo cierto rubio entrometido. En serio, ¿Quién le habría traicionado? El sannin se había escondido en una base imposible de encontrar sin ayuda, y no se creía ese rumor de que había descubierto el lugar sin querer. Era imposible tener tanta suerte. Pero, como bien sabía, el fin hace irrelevantes los medios: el caso es que Naruto le capturó completamente indefenso. Joder, encima le habían quitado su puto pijama de manda, ¿alguien sabía la cantidad de sastres que tuvo que matar para que no se corriese la voz de ese pequeño capricho suyo? Pues no había servido para nada después de que el uzumaki lo pasease de esa guisa por medio continente en dirección a Konoha. Había sido encerrado en la cárcel de máxima seguridad de konoha, con decenas de sellos supresores de chakra por el cuerpo, pero no habían contado con la astucia de la serpiente. Tras guardarse la cuchara de los postres, había esperado a que los matones del lugar intentasen intimidarle en la cola para recibir el almuerzo, y, tras defenderse con una bandeja de metal y un bol de aceite para freír, había dejado fuera de combate al líder y provocado la pelea del siglo al grito de "Yo no estoy encerrado con vosotros, VOSOTROS ESTÁIS ENCERRADOS CONMIGO" (joder, que ganas tenía de hacerlo desde que les pusieron esa película de superhéroes con ese señor de azul en la hora de juegos…).

El caso es que, al provocar el incidente, fue destinado a la celda de aislamiento por varios días, el castigo previsto para esa clase de altercados. Pero lo dicho, no contaban con la astucia de orochimaru… ni con su determinación. Empleando esa cuchara de los postres que previamente se había tragado, consiguió abrir un agujero en el suelo de la celda, y se dedicó durante días a excavar cada metro de tierra sin detenerse ni un segundo. Demonios, lo pasó realmente mal cuando la maldita cuchara se partió a mitad de camino, o cuando esa manada de ratas perfectamente organizada intentó comérsele y tuvo que defenderse con el mentón y la nariz de su ataque. Pero ya se acercaba el final. La tierra cada vez era menos pesada, lo que significaba que estaba cerca de su lugar de salida. Lo había calculado: la prisión estaba en medio de Konoha, por lo que sólo podía salir dentro de sus murallas, jamás tendría fuerzas para excavar hasta traspasar los límites de la aldea. Y el lugar para salir debía de ser uno poco transitado, así que optó por los complejos de clanes abandonados, esos complejos que llevaban décadas sin usarse. Y ya estaba cerca de salir. En cuanto saliese, esperaría a la noche y saldría sigilosamente de la aldea por los antiguos túneles que usaba de laboratorios. Sabía perfectamente dónde ir para que le quitasen los sellos, y una vez estuviese pleno de poder, se lo haría pagar a ese maldito uzumaki…

-ARRRGGGHHH- gritó la serpiente al salir de la tierra y volver a ver la luz del sol tras días de excavación. Levantó sus manos ennegrecidas y ensangrentadas entre la colorida vegetación, lanzando su sádica sonrisa al aire.- ¡Al fin he salido de esa prisión y soy libre! Ya verás Naruto uzumaki, me cobraré esta humillación con tu sangre, kukukuuuu, haré al mundo temblar de terror, puesto que yo soy el gran…- declaró con un tono malvado, para frenarse en cuanto se fijó en su entorno más detenidamente. Frente a él, una mujer rubia tomaba el sol tumbada en una hamaca blanca. Era la viva imagen de la belleza: su piel, suave, con un tono ligeramente bronceado muy deseable destacaba entre su bikini de dos piezas de color rosa, que cubría sus grandes senos junto a la sombra del libro que estaba leyendo. De su rostro, debido a unas grandes gafas de sol de montura negra, sólo podía distinguir unos labios carnosos ligeramente entreabiertos y un pelo rubio suave largo, aunque pudo también apreciar sus ojos violetas cuando la mujer se bajó las gafas hasta la punta de la nariz con un gesto de incredulidad tras ver la aparición del sannin. El pelinegro la reconoció a pesar de su atuendo: Shion, la suma sacerdotisa del país del demonio, una exorcista de inmenso poder, ¿Qué hacía en uno de los complejos abandonados de Konoha? Orochimaru se giró, confuso, para confundirse aún más al mirar a su espalda.

- **Marco… chicos, marco, ¿queréis decir polo de una vez para que os pille?** \- se quejó kurama en versión chibi, mientras tanteaba a su alrededor con sus patas delanteras y sus ojos vendados. Y, a su alrededor, se encontraban el resto de biju también en versión chibi, como Shukaku, nibi, gobi o nanabi. Incluso el sannin pudo distinguir al Sanbi, al Gyuki y al rokubi en sus versiones en miniatura dentro de una piscina hinchable, y al yonbi descansando con un libro a la sombra de un árbol. Y ninguno contestaba al grandioso kiuby porque estaban igual de incrédulos que Shion. Kurama, cansado de no recibir respuesta, se quitó la venda con un gesto de enfado.- **Si no vais a jugar bien me voy a jugar a la consola eh, ¿Qué miráis tan…?** \- el nueve colas se giró hacia el sannin y dibujó el mismo gesto de confusión que sus hermanos.- **No puede ser…**

Definitivamente, no es que Naruto tuviese muchísima suerte solamente… es que el sannin no tenía nada en absoluto. Había que reconocer que el plan era brillante en un principio: todavía tenía un par de días hasta que en la prisión se diesen cuenta de su huida, y en el final de su túnel no solía haber nadie nunca… Pero, para su desgracia, su información estaba desactualizada, y entre los complejos de clanes abandonados había ido a parar al más grande: el uzumaki. ¿Desde cuando vivía alguien ahí? Aunque, con un poco de suerte, habría salido cuando el hogar estuviese vacío, y sólo tendría que haber pasado al complejo vecino y nadie habría sabido de él. Pero no, había salido en medio de una especie de fiesta biju de bienvenida organizada por kurama para agradecer a sus hermanos el que fuesen a ayudar a su cachorro con el examen, y en frente de la gran sacerdotisa del país del demonio… y de su novio. Naruto, vestido con sólo unos pantalones cortos blancos con rebordes naranjas, le observaba junto a un saco de boxeo al otro lado del jardín. Su torso sudado y perfectamente musculado, con sus abdominales marcados y sus pectorales definidos, con las venas dibujadas en sus fuertes brazos, indicaba que encima estaba en pleno entrenamiento. Y le contemplaba con un gesto de enfado, puesto que, para empeorarlo aún más todo, había salido justo en medio de…

-¡MIS GERANIOS!- gritó Naruto con furia. Llevaba los últimos tres días plantándolos con mimo, se había dejado un puto dineral en la tienda yamanaka para decorar el jardín uzumaki a su gusto, para tener su propio rincón donde dedicarse a su hobby secreto, la jardinería, y ahora ese puto pedófilo le daba por emerger como un topo en medio de su trabajo. Orochimaru miró alrededor con nerviosismo: tenía que salir de ahí como fuese, correr y rezar para que no le atrapasen. Demonios, estaba en calzoncillos y sin chakra, y rodeado del nuevo shinobi no Kami, la mejor exorcista del continente y nueve biju, ¡tenía que salir de ahí! Buscó algo que usar como arma, y sólo encontró una cosa.

-ARRRRGHHH.- gritó con rabia el sannin, arrojándole una figura cercana de cerámica de un sapo naranja con la espalda en negro y detalles en rojo y una pipa en la boca. Naruto esquivó ágilmente el disparo, y la estatua se rompió a su espalda para la consternación del ojiazul.

-¡BUNTA CHAN! Joder, ¿tú sabes lo que me costó moldearlo y pintarlo? ¡Esta me la pagas orochimaru!- amenazó el furioso rubio, mientras la serpiente salía torpemente del agujero y se dirigía a un muro cercano para intentar escapar.- Ah no, tú no te escapas, ¡kurama, chicos, detenedlo! ¡No dejéis que se acerque a la estatua de Shion chan en versión sirena que usaré para la fuente central!- ordenó el jinchuriki, mientras los biju y el shinobi se lanzaban a por el prófugo.

El sannin estaría condenado incluso si sólo se hubiese encontrado a Shion, pero contra un total de cuarenta y cinco colas y Naruto no tenía nada que hacer. Shion ni se molestó en levantarse de su cómoda hamaca, y contempló entretenida como el sannin intentaba escalar el muro hasta que kurama y shukaku se lanzaron a morderle los pies, songoku a agarrarle el pelo de un salto, chomei rociarle la cara con su gas irritante y Saiken lo empapó con un potente chorro de agua que le obligó a soltarse de la pared. En el suelo, entre pataleos y mil maldiciones, la lucha alcanzó un nivel… lamentable, a juicio de Shion. En el caos, el sannin pateó la cara de kurama y kuoko falló una carga y golpeó las espinillas de Naruto, arrancándole un grito de dolor mientras el sannin intentaba escurrirse de los tentáculos del Gyuki. La trifulca continuó hasta que Naruto lo inmovilizó boca abajo, pidiéndole a isobu algo de coral para atarle las manos y llevarle de vuelta a su prisión, y de paso pedir una indemnización por los daños en su jardín, ¿Qué puta seguridad había en esa aldea? Ya le pareció a la ojivioleta que en Konoha no eran muy atentos cuando Naruto la relató cómo, con sólo doce años, consiguió robar el pergamino de las técnicas secretas de los hokage, pero joder, ¡se les acababa de escapar el criminal más buscado del mundo excavando un túnel con una cucharilla de postres! Shion negó con la cabeza, avergonzada por el triste espectáculo cuando oyó a Songoku quejarse porque Chomei lo había gaseado a él por error, y lamentando que ahora no podría despedirse de su Naruto kun antes del examen con un poco de sexo-recompensa, como tenía pensado… el pobre tendría papeleo… y seguro que llegaría tarde a su prueba escrita… tendría que posponer el regalo para el día siguiente, ya que encima le tocaba trabajar a la rubia el mediodía y tarde y la segunda prueba de Naruto era a la noche… que mala suerte…

(Fin del flashback)

-¡Eso es imposible dobe!- acusó Sasuke desde su minúsculo pupitre infantil. Joder, esa historia no tenía puto sentido: orochimaru apareciendo como un zombi en medio del jardín de Naruto, los biju jugando a marco polo, esa huida ridícula… que vale que era un delincuente internacional, ¡pero orochimaru no dejaba de ser su maestro! Dejaba en bastante mal lugar al uchiha que Naruto lo hubiese paseado en calzoncillos de vuelta a la cárcel…

-Te juro que ha sido así teme… y encima Kakashi sensei dice que la aldea no cubre figuras de cerámica de artesanía, así que tendré que hacerme otro gamabunta…- se lamentó el uzumaki con fastidio. Sasuke le miró con un gesto de incredulidad, ¿en serio se quejaba de eso? Acababa de capturar al mayor delincuente internacional por casualidad… ¡y por segunda vez!

-Esto… la autorización es legal, tome asiento y comenzará el examen…- declaró el examinador, queriendo acabar con esa conversación surrealista. Naruto tomó asiento y dio comienzo el examen escrito.

Naruto obedeció y se dirigió a uno de los pupitres de la primera fila, mientras los examinadores repartían el examen. El examen constaba de nueve preguntas escritas referentes a temas diversos, como física, matemáticas, literatura... Naruto sonrió, las preguntas hubiesen sido difíciles incluso si hubiese estudiado con iruka y Shikamaru todos esos meses, todas eran de nivel jounin, por lo que el objetivo del examen estaba claro: copiar. Un rapido vistazo a su alrededor le permitió identificar a los examinadores disfrazados de alumnos, joder, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta cuando tenía doce años? La edad de los que hacían ese examen oscilaba entre los doce y los dieciséis, y esos individuos tenían como mínimo treinta años... aunque también era cierto que por esa regla de tres los allí presentes podrían pensar que él y el teme también eran examinadores infiltrados, estaban ridículos en esos pupitres de niño haciendo ese examen. En fin, ya podía ver a Sasuke con el sharingan, a los insectos de algún aburame revoloteando, la luz de varios espejos siendo movidos para conseguir el reflejo adecuado… grandes técnicas de espionaje, pero en este examen él contaba con la mejor. En su paraje mental, todos con sus gafas de media luna, los biju se afanaban por contestar esas preguntas, mientras kurama los dirigía a todos a pleno grito.

- **Kurama, cuando nos ofrecimos a ayudarte y que tu gaki fuese nuestro guardián, pensábamos en luchar contra miembros del clan ototsuki, velar por la paz del continente, quizás alguna gran batalla contra un ser mitológico invencible… no en resolverle ecuaciones de quinto grado…** \- se quejó Songoku, mientras garabateaba con un lápiz la solución a una ecuación.

- **Menos quejas y más trabajo, luego os invito a algo y estamos en paz… Isobu, ¿Cómo va la pregunta de biología marina?** \- preguntó el kitsune a su hermana tortuga, que en ese momento clasificaba los diferentes tipos de peces para responder a esa cuestión.- **Shukaku, más brío, supuestamente la geología es tu especialidad**.- exclamó hacía su hermano de una cola, que le devolvió la mirada frustrado.

- **Joder, no me metas prisa… esto es ridículo, realmente no hay diferentes tipos de rocas, ¡todas son arena, sólo que más o menos cohesionada! Mira que les gusta a los ningen complicarse la vida…**

- **No te quito la razón… Saiken, ¿Cómo va la física de fluidos? ¿Saiken?** \- kurama se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse a su hermana babosa de seis colas haciendo lo de siempre… dormir.- ¡ **SAIKEN**!- la gritó, despertándola de golpe.

-¡ **POLO**!- exclamó alterada la babosa, para luego darse cuenta del entorno.- **Ahh, es verdad, que ya no estamos en la fiesta…**

Fuera del paraje mental del uzumaki, Sasuke observaba a su amigo y rival con una ceja arqueada. Había leído el examen, era difícil, pero con su sharingan podría conseguir todas las respuestas sin problemas. Sin embargo, el dobe no tenía ese ojo mágico, por lo que debería de esforzarse en serio si quería pasar la prueba. Y, para su consternación, Naruto no estaba prestando atención al examen. Joder, llevaba cerca de una hora reposando en el respaldo de su silla, con las manos en su nuca y los ojos cerrados, sin tan siquiera responder a una sola pregunta. Y encima de vez en cuando se reía sólo, para mayor consternación del uchiha. ¿Sería que le daba igual el examen? No, había hablado con Kakashi y sabía de esa puta apuesta, el dobe se jugaba mucho ese día… quizás fuese que le habían pillado sin saber ni una sola pregunta y estaba esperando un milagro, quien sabe… otra vez tendría que sacarle las castañas del fuego. Tendría que hablar con los ancianos y usar sus influencias para que le diesen ese cinco raspado que necesitaba para aprobar, no iba a permitir que su plan para demostrar al mundo que él era el mejor se fuese al garete por un examen escrito… y, mientras pensaba en todo eso, Naruto de pronto se desperezó, se hizo triscar el cuello y comenzó a escribir. Y en diez puntos minutos había terminado de hacer las nueve preguntas. Joder, ¿Cómo lo había hecho?

-Últimos cinco minutos.- anunció el examinador, mientras Sasuke abría los ojos con terror. ¿Últimos cinco había dicho? ¿Cuánto llevaba comiéndose la cabeza con el examen de Naruto? Miró su propio examen, y se dio cuenta de que no había respondido ni una pregunta… maldiciendo el día en que conoció a Naruto, el uchiha puso su sharingan a trabajar al máximo rendimiento, y contestó como pudo cada pregunta, llegando al cinco raspado justo en el momento en que se anunciaba el fin del tiempo. Cuando los alumnos se iban a levantar para entregar la prueba, el examinador les detuvo.- Alto, ahora viene la parte final. La décima pregunta será de un contenido difícil, casi imposible, tan complicada que se os dará a elegir: podéis entregar vuestro examen ahora, en cuyo caso conservareis la nota que tengáis, o arriesgaros a hacerla. Si la acertáis, tendréis la mayor nota del curso automáticamente, si la falláis se os restarán cinco puntos, y por tanto será un suspenso automático. Tenéis dos minutos para escoger.

Sasuke dibujó una media sonrisa con ironía, ¿en serio esa era la elección? Ya había obtenido lo que quería, que era el aprobado, aunque le avergonzaba que en el expediente del futuro rey del continente fuese a figurar un lamentable cinco en esta prueba… tendría que asesinar a los encargados del registro y cambiar la nota cuando accediese al poder, porque arriesgarse a esa pregunta supuestamente tan difícil no era una opción… en fin, el caso es que el pelinegro lo tenía completamente claro. Miró a su alrededor y vio que el resto de alumnos también pensaban como él. Uno por uno, todos se fueron levantando y entregando sus exámenes, y algunas alumnas dejaron casualmente papeles con sus números de teléfono en el pupitre del rubio, que contemplaba esos gestos con confusión, no en vano jamás había sido muy popular, hasta prácticamente vaciar la clase. Y era prácticamente y no totalmente porque, a parte de los jounin camuflados como alumnos, quedaba un shinobi en esa aula. Naruto contempló al examinador con una sonrisa confiada, y se puso en pie para dar un golpe sobre la mesa y decir lo que pensaba.

-JA, ¡esta ya me la sé!- gritó con un tono soberbio, mientras el examinador arqueaba una ceja.- deberíais de usar trucos nuevos, ya me hicisteis algo parecido a esta jugada en mi primer examen. Es un truco para que nos rindamos.- declaró Naruto, mientras Sasuke abría los ojos con sorpresa.- Yo me voy a quedar, que he apostado con Kakashi sensei que sacaré la mejor nota del historial de exámenes y no me voy a dejar amedrentar por vosotros.

- _Joder, el dobe tiene razón…_ \- pensó el uchiha, recordando ese examen. Como ibiki morino les había intentado asustar con que no serían shinobi jamás si no contestaban a la décima pregunta, buscando fallos en la unión de los equipos y hacerles rendirse sin luchar. Era cierto que esta vez habían puesto una amenaza mucho menor, pero era todo una trampa, estaba claro. Y Naruto le había dado la clave para no tener ese cinco manchando su impecable historial…- No me vais a engañar, yo me quedo.- anunció con su tono de voz que usaba para mostrar que era el mejor. Incluso se oyó ese extraño acorde de guitarra que le acompañaba a veces y que no había descubierto todavía de dónde provenía…

-¡Bien dicho teme!- exclamó Naruto con una inmensa sonrisa, mientras el examinador les miraba a ambos sin dejar de arquear su ceja.

-¿Estáis seguros?- preguntó, y ambos asintieron con soberbia.- Bien, pues vamos allá. Examinadores de incógnito, pueden levantarse, yo me encargo de darles la pregunta.- anunció con un suspiro, levantándose los dos examinadores mientras Naruto y Sasuke comenzaban a mirar extrañados a su profesor. Este se dirigió a sus pupitres con dos hojas de examen.

-E… esto… ¿no nos aprueban ya?- preguntó el rubio, mientras Sasuke abría los ojos con terror al leer su examen.

-No, les dije que tendrían una décima pregunta muy difícil y aquí la tienen. El objetivo de este examen era enseñarles a retirarse cuando hubiesen cumplido su objetivo sin dejarse llevar por la codicia, algo necesario en el trabajo de campo, pero ustedes han decidido atacar y no retirarse con una victoria parcial, así que ahora deben de enfrentarse a las consecuencias para saber si han matado a su escuadrón o no, hablando hipotéticamente.- explicó el jounin, mientras dejaba la hoja del examen en el pupitre de Naruto.- Es la pregunta más difícil que ha surgido jamás en el I+T, nadie ha podido responderla sin la plantilla de respuestas, fue creada por Nara sama a conciencia. Les deseo suerte, se les permite hablar y consultarse entre ustedes… qué menos… tienen diez minutos.

Naruto palideció al ver la pregunta, que contaba con mil gráficos, tablas alfanuméricas, un texto que ocupaba una cara entera y referencias tan enrevesadas que tuvo que leer el enunciado cinco veces para tan siquiera entender algo… y en su paraje mental no estaban mucho mejor: todos los biju miraron la pregunta y dibujaron una mueca de absoluto pánico, mirando a su hermano más inteligente de cuatro colas, que contemplaba el examen notando escalofríos en su espalda… esto iba a poner a prueba todo lo aprendido... A su derecha, Sasuke miró a Naruto con ganas de matarlo, ¿Por qué le haría caso, maldita sea? Esa pregunta era imposible, rematadamente imposible, y por culpa del dobe se había metido en ese embrollo. Y lo peor de todo: sus contactos podrían levantarle un suspenso por los pelos, no cabía duda, pero un suspenso con un puto y redondo cero como que no… sería una puta vergüenza que su plan de dominación mundial mediante el fortalecimiento del clan uchiha se fuese al garete por sacar un cero en una prueba escrita, todos los pactos matrimoniales que le estaban consiguiendo los consejeros dependían de su ascenso a chunnin en esta prueba. Si no lo conseguía, ofrecería una imagen de debilidad, y eso no se lo podía permitir. No, el dobe le había metido en un problema gordo, más le valía arreglarlo…

-Esto… Sasuke…- enunció Naruto con nerviosismo, mientras la vena de la frente del uchiha se inflaba.- por casualidad tú no sabrás…

-Maldita sea uzuratoncachi, ¿Cómo cojones voy a saber yo esto?- gritó Sasuke con furia.- Esto me pasa por hacerte caso, estúpido anormal, ¿me quieres decir qué hacemos ahora?

-Espera, ¡tengo una idea!- exclamó Naruto, haciendo crecer la esperanza en el pecho de Sasuke. Naruto era experto en salir de estas situaciones, seguro que tenía un plan brillante.- Examinador, ¿puedo usar el comodín de la llamada para hablar con Sakura chan?- preguntó, convencido de que la haruno sabría la respuesta, ¡ella era la mujer más lista del mundo! El uzumaki la había visto en un programa de televisión, y no perdía nada por intentarlo. Sasuke lo contempló con una gigantesca gota de sudor en la nuca ante tal estupidez…

-¿Comodín de qué?- respondió extrañado el examinador.- Tienen diez minutos y sólo pueden emplear lo que hay en esta sala, ni tan siquiera yo sé la respuesta.- anunció en jounin, adelantándose al plan de Sasuke de sacarle la verdad con su rinnegan de la que le absorbía el alma. El uchiha chasqueó la lengua frustrado y miró a Naruto con ira homicida… hoy iba a absorber un alma si o si como no respondiese a esa pregunta…

-Tra… tranquilo Sasuke… algo… se me ocurrirá…- se excusó con nerviosismo el ojiazul, mientras viajaba a su paraje mental en busca de ayuda.- _Chicos… no me vendría mal algo de conocimiento…_ \- solicitó con temor, mientras un corro de biju en versión chibi rodeaba a un apurado Songoku, que rellenaba una hoja tras otra con datos, corregía desesperado fallos y se secaba el sudor de su frente como podía. Cuando sólo faltaba un minuto para finalizar, el cuatro colas tomó un papel con su mano y gritó al cielo.

- **¡LA RESPUESTA ES TRESCIENTOS POR X ELEVADO A DIEZ Y SUMANDO LA RESISTENCIA DEL AIRE**!- exclamó con furia, liberando toda su tensión de golpe mientras todos sus hermanos le felicitaban con alivio y el uzumaki escribía a toda prisa, seguido por Sasuke.- **Joder, odio ser el único de los nuestros con estudios universitarios…** \- se quejó el biju mono,

- **No te quejes hombre, que hagoromo estaria orgulloso…** \- contestó mientras kurama le golpeaba en la espalda efusivamente para felicitarle- **bien, ¿a quien le apetecen unos mojitos de celebracion?**

En el aula, Naruto y Sasuke entregaron sus exámenes al jounin de I+T, que se hallaba francamente sorprendido porque lograsen contestarla. Y, tras comprobar con sus jefes que la respuesta era correcta, Naruto y Sasuke fueron anunciados como aprobados en la parte escrita con el máximo de puntuación posible. Naruto, completamente exultante, intentó ir a celebrarlo con su amigo, pero sólo obtuvo un gruñido furioso del uchiha, que se marchó sin decirle nada rumbo al distrito de su clan para comer y prepararse para la prueba nocturna. Naruto, completamente extrañado, decidió darse una vuelta por la aldea, a ver que se encontraba. El Fjaka implicaba no aspirar a nada, y en ese momento, puesto que Shion estaría trabajando, no le apetecía comer sólo en casa. No, recorrería los puestos del centro disfrutando del ambiente, y cuando le entrase hambre comería algo en algún puesto ambulante. Al mismo tiempo, una joven de pelo rosado vagaba por las calles de Konoha. Sakura haruno, jounin médico de Konoha, necesitaba un tiempo a solas para pensar, los últimos días habían sido muy confusos para ella, con mil y una emociones y decisiones trascendentales que debía de tomar. Podría empezar con su desengaño amoroso. Sasuke uchiha, el hombre por el que había bebido los vientos durante toda su infancia, y al que había decidido darle una oportunidad incluso a pesar de los dos intentos de asesinato, había resultado ser un jodido misógino y un aprovechado… como le había advertido su inner… y cierto rubio de forma velada.

Y ahora su pensamiento volvía al uzumaki, su segundo gran problema. El ojiazul se lo había advertido cuando se confesó y la haruno le rechazó en favor del pelinegro: ella no sería feliz con el uchiha. Era curioso: ese chico rubio y gritón siempre parecía conocerla a la perfección. En cierta manera, había tenido buena y mala suerte con lo ocurrido: se había dado cuenta de la verdad antes de caer en sus redes, a diferencia de la pobre Ino, o de esa chica pelirroja de lentes, lo cual era muy bueno. Sólo de imaginarse llevando un embarazo de Sasuke y siguiéndole como una vagabunda por el continente la entraban escalofríos de pánico. Pero lo había hecho después de rechazar a Naruto, lo cual ya se olía que había sido un terrible error… no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto al rubio, en serio, su mente era un hervidero desde que lo había visto de vuelta en la aldea. Le veía más maduro, más sonriente, y eso la encantaba, incluso tuvo que reprimir un sonrojo tras verlo entrar al despacho de Kakashi… pero también le veía con novia, lo cual la provocaba ganas de llorar y golpearlo, y no sabía porque. Y su inner no ayudaba haciendo esta pregunta… "al igual que ahora tenía claro que había confundido una sincera admiración con amor en relación al uchiha, ¿Y si había confundido el amor con una sincera admiración en relación a su Naruto?"

La haruno no era en absoluto buena a la hora de analizar sus propios sentimientos, en serio: muchas veces, a pesar de que se sentía feliz con el rubio, reaccionaba golpeándolo por nervios; se negaba a sí misma que le interesase lo más mínimo, pero luego le costaba horrores rechazar una de sus citas disfrazadas de invitaciones para comer; y se repetía que sólo era un amigo, pero luego destrozaba varios postes de entrenamiento al verle besándose con su novia, o rechazando acompañarla a casa como siempre hacía en favor de ir con su flamante rubia. En serio, la pelirrosada no sabía cómo sentirse, se alegraba muchísimo por verle feliz, pero su estómago se retorcía cuando le imaginaba en manos de Shion… tuvo que reducir su debate interno a lo más simple: fuese lo que fuese lo que sentía, estaba segura de que lo echaba de menos. Desde que lo rechazó, aunque hubiesen acordado quedar como amigos, se notaba lejos de él. Ya no se veían muy a menudo, no sabía cómo le había ido el día, ni en qué estaba trabajando rumbo a su sueño de ser hokage… quería recuperar eso, en serio. El uzumaki la conocía como nadie, la hacía sonreír, gritar, llorar… nadie le igualaba. Y ahora otra chica ocupaba su tiempo y pensamientos... Lo que daría porque la volviese a invitar a comer en el Ichiraku…

-¡Sakura chan!- gritó una voz conocida a su espalda. Sakura no pudo evitar dibujar una sincera sonrisa, sólo había una persona que la llamase así…

-Naruto.- contestó dándose la vuelta. Pudo ver al rubio, con una camiseta naranja bajo una chaqueta de chandal negra con rebordes también naranjas y sus pantalones negros holgados que acostumbraba a llevar y sus botas militares, dirigirse a ella con una inmensa sonrisa de esas que tanto adoraba la pelirrosada. Su cabello rubio algo largo ondeando al viento, haciéndole parecerse mucho a la imagen del cuarto del monte hokage, le daba un aspecto más rebelde y atractivo… la encantaba, no iba a negarlo.- Me… me alegro de verte, ¿no estabas en el examen escrito?- preguntó, ocultando un tenue sonrojo.

-Acabó de salir, ¡aprobado con la máxima nota!- anunció con una inmensa sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nuca, reaccionando Sakura con sorpresa. A ver, no es que considerase al uzumaki estúpido, todo lo contrario, pero sabía que el estudio no era su fuerte, y ese examen se basaba en eso.

-¿Co… como? ¿Con la máxima nota?- cuestionó anonadada la haruno.

-Si, bueno… el mérito es de los biju, que me chivaron las respuestas dattebayo…- confesó con un gesto travieso, mientras Sakura fruncía el ceño fingiendo indignación.- ¿Qué? Deberías de enorgullecerte, he tenido que recurrir a nueve bestias milenarias para igualar tu récord y el de Shikamaru.- halagó el rubio, siendo ahora sí incapaz la ojijade de reprimir el sonrojo. La autoestima de la haruno subía hasta las nubes con sólo una frase de ese rubio, nadie lo lograba como él. Naruto siempre había mostrado una fe inquebrantable en sus posibilidades, y estaba convencida de que sin su ayuda no habría logrado ni la mitad de lo que había logrado.

-Baka…- contestó avergonzada la haruno, mientras Naruto reía a carcajadas al entender el significado de ese baka.

-Venga, ¡para celebrarlo comamos juntos!- sugirió Naruto. La ojijade abrió los ojos con fuerza, sorprendida gratamente. No sólo porque casualmente ella también estuviese libre en ese momento, el hospital había asignado a las mejores médicos al turno nocturno para atender mejor a los heridos en la prueba de supervivencia del examen chuunin; sino porque realmente quería comer con él. Lo echaba mucho de menos, y esa comida era un primer paso para retomar la amistad. Pero una duda de ojos violetas y pelo rubio suave se cruzó en su mente.

-No… ¿no tienes que comer con Shion? No quiero ser una molestia…- se excusó bajando la mirada al suelo. Lo que menos quería era estar comiendo con su amigo y esa chica que despertaba en ella ansias homicidas…

-Shion chan hoy trabaja, y me tocaba comer sólo… venga, cocinaré algo rico en mi casa si quieres y luego podemos ver una peli antes de que entres a trabajar si da tiempo, de todas formas tengo que ir a buscar a kurama para la prueba.- sugirió Naruto, mientras Sakura enrojecía sin motivo aparente. Había estado mil veces a solas en casa de Naruto, incluso una vez se había tropezado entre las toneladas de basura del apartamento y luego golpeado al rubio por tener eso como un vertedero, pero esta vez, no sabía porqué, lo sentía diferente. No tenía sentido, eran amigos, y encima llevaban mucho sin verse, ¿Por qué no?- venga, así me cuentas cómo te va, que no se nada de ti…- rogó el rubio con esos ojos azules mirándola de forma irresistible. Cualquier excusa de la haruno se fue por la borda.

-Perfecto Naruto, a ver qué me cocinas…- le comentó con una sonrisa la haruno, acompañando a su amigo.- ¿qué tal el día de momento?

-Pues ha sido muy estresante… llegué tarde al examen y todo porque orochimaru se escapó de la cárcel esta mañana y le dio por aparecer en mi jardín…- comentó despreocupadamente el ojiazul, abriendo con sorpresa los ojos Sakura.

-¿Co… cómo? ¿Que orochimaru se fugó de la cárcel?- preguntó con terror la haruno. Joder, vale que tenía el chakra sellado, pero la serpiente seguía siendo un criminal peligroso. Si se fugase, sería imposible volver a localizarlo hasta que fuese tarde. Pero, pensando más en lo que acababa de decir, una duda mucho más importante la asaltó.- ¿Y como que "apareció en tu jardín"?

-Lo que oyes.- se quejó el rubio.- escapó de la cárcel excavando un túnel con una cucharilla, y no tuvo mejor idea que aparecer en medio de mi jardín en calzoncillos mientras yo entrenaba y los biju estaban divirtiéndose…- Sakura no pudo evitar reírse por lo hilarante del momento, era la segunda vez que Naruto detenía a ese peligroso delincuente por pura suerte… o por destino. La haruno se alegraba al pensar que la diosa fortuna parecía querer que orochimaru estuviese encerrado mucho tiempo.- No te rías, que se cargó mis geranios, me lanzó mi estatua de Gamabunta para intentar cubrir su huida y tuve que inmovilizarlo mientras se revolvía en ropa interior… fue muy desagradable, todavía me siento sucio por haber tocado ese cuerpo casi desnudo…- confesó Naruto, riéndose aún más Sakura por el aporte.

Mientras el rubio y la pelirrosada llegaban al complejo uzumaki, Sasuke uchiha llegó a su residencia rumiando lo que acababa de pasar en el examen. A primera vista, parecía un logro enorme: había convertido un cinco raspado en una nota de récord, y pasado el primer escollo hacia la gloria con honores. Pero la forma había sido humillante: primero quedándose en el cinco sobre nueve por despistarse pensando en sus planes de futuro, y luego debiendo de copiar la respuesta a la última pregunta de un shinobi que no supo lo que era la afinidad elemental hasta los dieciséis años, a pesar de ver mil veces técnicas de los elementos básicos toda su carrera… Era un momento para olvidar definitivamente, una herida en su orgullo que quería cerrar, y que haría refugiándose en su gran proyecto. Entró en su residencia y se encontró a sus flamantes prometidas esperándole. Al principio, cuando ese par de momias seniles le ofrecieron su ayuda, desconfió, no dejaban de ser dos buitres, y los buitres comen carroña. Pero luego llegó a la conclusión de que esos carroñeros no se acercaban a él porque fuese comida, sino porque era el depredador que les daría esa comida. Sasuke tenía planeado fundar el clan más fuerte del continente, uno con los doujutsu más poderosos, y esos oportunistas no querían perder la oportunidad de estar cerca del sol que más calienta. Sasuke se mostró en un principio escéptico, pero en dos días habían logrado más avances que él en un año.

Actualmente, además de tener ya atada una descendencia uzumaki gracias a Karin, esas momias ya le habían facilitado otras cuatro prometidas: para empezar, estaba midori Uharu, sobrina del daimyo del país del fuego. A su cuerpo esbelto y perfecto, de pelo castaño, ojos miel y de grandes pechos había que unir sus contactos familiares: mientras estuviese casado con esa mujer, el gobierno del país del fuego tendría un claro preferido entre los clanes de Konoha. Los rumores decían que la joven estaba soltera por ser un poco caprichosa, pero vamos, no era nada que no pudiese arreglar Sasuke con su porte y autoridad. Luego estaba Ayiko Hyuuga, una joven hyuuga de la rama principal un par de años mayor que Sasuke, pero no por ello falta de atractivo: su cuerpo era muy parecido al de Hinata hyuuga, sólo que su piel era más tostada y su pelo tenía brillos rojos en lugar de azules, y tenía una personalidad muchísimo más directa que la primogénita del clan. Hiashi se había literalmente negado a que fuese Hanabi la prometida del uchiha, aunque era indiferente en el fondo, los hijos que tuviese con esa hyuuga añadirían el **byakugan** a la lista de doujutsu oculares del clan, y la posibilidad de conseguir el definitivo: el **rinnesharingan**. El único pero era que la joven seguía soltera por haber partido las piernas a su anterior prometido en un arranque de celos, cosa a la que claramente no se atrevería frente al grandioso Sasuke.

La tercera era una joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules proveniente de, para su sorpresa, el clan senju, Zabiha Senju. O al menos una rama lejana. Aquí los ancianos se habían portado de verdad: no sólo estaba la posibilidad de que su descendencia heredase el mokuton, la joven era plenamente de su agrado. Su cuerpo no era nada del otro mundo en comparación con el resto de sus prometidas, se asemejaba más al de Karin, pero su personalidad era todo lo que un marido uchiha podía desear: era una mujer callada, obediente, con un excelente sentido del decoro y con vocación de ama de casa, además de un gran toque culinario. La esposa perfecta, una mujer a la que dejar cuidando de los niños en casa, sin inquietudes profesionales. Y por último, estaba Anzu inuzuka. Una candente fémina de pelo negro corto, ojos también negros y cuerpo escultural y flexible y una personalidad abierta y extrovertida. Los hijos que tuviese con ella serían excelentes rastreadores y combatientes de choque, los anbu del futuro, aunque le extrañaba que hubiese prestado más atención la mujer al resto de prometidas que al gran Sasuke… seguro que era una tontería. Además, venía con dos perras guardianes muy fieles… y algo cariñosas entre ellas por cierto... En definitiva, los consejeros se habían portado. Y esto sólo en unos días, estaban pendientes de negociación más prometidas desde kumo, Kiri e Iwa, así como de los clanes aburame y kurama… pronto sería invencible.

-¡Sasuke kun!- saludo una alegre Midori, mientras el uchiha le devolvía el saludo a su puro estilo indiferente.- He pensado en cambiar la decoración de toda la casa, está muy anticuada. He contratado a un decorador y mañana mandaré a buscar los muebles.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó el uchiha ligeramente descolocado. Él no había autorizado eso, y no le parecía que la decoración estuviese mal. Aunque tendría que decirlo con tacto: Los ancianos le habían dejado claro que, hasta que las dejase embarazadas o se casase legalmente, debía de tenerlas contentas. Así que Sasuke decidió comportarse amablemente… al menos para sus estándares.- la decoración se quedará como está, la escogió mi madre y a mí me agrada.- declaró con autoridad el pelinegro, buscando imponer su dominio. Tenía que empezar demostrando quién mandaba.

-Venga Sasuke kun, esta decoración es deprimente, indigna de un familiar del daimyo del país del fuego… además, philipp ya está aquí.- apuntó, señalando al decorador, un hombre de pose extraña con un fular al cuello de color amarillo que miró con horror al uchiha.

-Ay, Kami, púrpura con blanco y marrón, que espanto…- el uchiha iba a responder a ese insulto cuando el resto de mujeres intervino.

-Lo… lo cierto es que hace falta pintar.- dijo una tímida Zabiha, mientras disponía una bandeja con pasteles en la mesa del comedor central.

-Tienes razón Zabi, ¿te apetece que vayamos mañana a ver los colores de tu cuarto?- ofreció Anzu a la Senju, que se sonrojó ante la sugerencia. Sasuke miró con un gesto de confusión esa escena tan… rara, ¿Qué significaba ese sonrojo último?, y decidió intervenir.

-Hola Anzu.- saludó con su clásica autoridad, esperando un gesto de amor de su prometida inuzuka.

-Ah, hola Sasuke.- devolvió Anzu el saludo sin tan siquiera mirarle, para después continuar hablando con Zabiha.- Pues podemos salir mañana y comer fuera, sé de un sitio…- Sasuke iba a interrumpirlas para evitar que se juntasen demasiado cuando alguien le dio la vuelta desde la espalda.

-Hola, Sasuke kun.- dijo con autoridad Ayiko hyuuga, agarrando al incrédulo uchiha entre sus brazos para situarlo colgando de ellos de espaldas al suelo para después besar sus labios con fuerza. El uchiha se sintió muy violento, no había dado permiso para eso, pero viendo la fuerza aplicada por la fémina y lo ya dicho sobre tenerlas contentas, no pudo oponer resistencia. La joven marcaba el ritmo y no le daba ninguna oportunidad al pelinegro de participar, que era un mero espectador del ósculo prácticamente. Tras un minuto, la joven lo soltó, poniéndolo de nuevo de pie.- ¿no habrás estado con ninguna de las zorras del examen no?- preguntó, mientras su byakugan se activaba.

-¡Pero qué dices Ayiko, si sólo tienen doce años!- se defendió como pudo el uchiha.

-Entonces, si fuesen de tu edad te las habrías follado, ¿es eso?- continuó interrogando la joven, mientras el pelinegro se sentía algo cohibido. Normalmente la habría mandado a la mierda, pero debía de ser amable, era muy difícil para él.

-No, no… yo solo te quiero a ti…- mintió Sasuke, pensando en que diría Naruto en esta situación. Joder, era algo apabullante esa hyuuga…

-¿Y a mí que?- preguntó midori, mientras dejaba a philipp entrar en un cuarto cercano, desmayándose el decorador de un grito muy poco varonil al ver la disposición de los muebles.

-A ti nada, ¡Sasuke kun es mío!- gritó Ayiko con furia, encarándose con Midori.

-Ten cuidado ojo lechoso, a lo mejor Sasuke kun se cansa de ti y se te pasa el arroz… del todo…- respondió la joven castaña sin dejarse amedrentar, no en vano era de la realeza.

-Chicas, no os peleéis, ¿Por qué no no nos sentamos y…?- intentó mediar la Senju

-¡Tú a callar!- le espetaron las dos féminas a la tercera… interviniendo la cuarta

-¡No le habléis así a Zabi chan!- gritó, sonrojándose la joven Senju mientras las perras de la inuzuka gruñían… a Sasuke, ¿Por qué le gruñían a él si no estaba diciendo nada? Además, había otra cosa que le llamaba la atención…

-¿Cómo que "chan"?- preguntó Sasuke, comenzando a extrañarse por esas muestras de afecto entre dos de sus prometidas. Al fondo, Karin contempló la escena con hastío y regresó a su cuarto negando con la cabeza.

Y la conversación dio lugar a una enorme batalla campal de mujeres celosas luchando entre sí, donde los muebles, los insultos, las perras de Anzu e incluso un inconsciente philipp volaron de bando en bando, sin preocuparse por romper ventanas o golpear al pobre Sasuke, que había intentado mediar y ahora se estaba llevando la peor parte. Con un simple Shinra tensei habría puesto fin a todo, pero debía de ser amable con sus nuevas prometidas hasta confirmarse el enlace, sin contar que no le convenía enemistarse con ellas y sus clanes, le dificultaría mucho las cosas en un futuro. Tras recibir un junken en la entrepierna y perder la chaqueta y una pernera del pantalón a manos de las perras de Anzu, Sasuke consiguió escapar de ese infierno, y llegó al lugar de la segunda prueba herido, con la ropa hecha jirones, cojeando y sin haber probado bocado. Allí, mientras los alumnos le observaban aterrados pensando en cómo acabaría el uchiha si ya se encontraba así ANTES de la prueba, el vengador escudriñó a los asistentes buscando esa inconfundible cabellera rubia… y no la encontró. Maldita sea, el uzuratoncachi volvía a llegar tarde. ¿Qué cojones le habría pasado esta vez? ¿Otra vez se habría escapado orochimaru y aparecido en su jardín?

Cuando los jounin sensei, entre los que pudo distinguir a Anko mitarashi, declararon que el examen comenzaba tras hacer su clásico show para atemorizar a los alumnos, el uchiha no tuvo más remedio que entrar. Al menos esta vez el uzumaki podía llegar tarde, la prueba era similar a la que hicieron en su época gennin: el bosque de la muerte, dos clases de pergaminos, uno para cada equipo y se necesitan los dos para pasar. La clave este año era el tiempo: la prueba se realizaba en una sola noche. En un principio iba a desarrollarse por la tarde, pero los consejeros movieron sus hilos y la cambiaron a la noche, la oscuridad multiplicaría las prestaciones de su sharingan, sobre todo esa noche de nubarrones negros, y facilitarían su plan. Porque al fin llegaba el momento perfecto, al fin se enfrentaría a Naruto. El bosque estaba lleno de cámaras, y lo suficientemente apartado como para que pudiesen luchar sin matar a nadie… o a demasiada gente al menos. Era el escenario escogido junto a sus nuevos aliados para vencer al uzumaki y sellar su destino. El plan original era retarle ahí, con los jounin examinadores como testigos, pero Naruto se había empeñado en volver a llegar tarde, así que tendría que… innovar. De todas formas, que Naruto se retrasase no era un problema muy grave: a esta prueba se podía llegar más tarde, el único problema era que, cuanto más tardases, menos pergaminos quedarían… Una vez recibió su pergamino, el uchiha se giró antes de entrar al bosque.

-¡Escuchadme bien jounin de Konoha!- exclamó Sasuke con soberbia, atrayendo no sólo la atención de los jounin, sino también de algunos alumnos allí presentes.- decidle a Naruto uzumaki que yo, Sasuke uchiha, príncipe del rinnegan, rey de los tres tomoes y heraldo del ojo de Dios…- si, el uchiha cada vez innovaba más en sus sobrenombres, los cambiaba tanto que era imposible memorizarlos…-… le esperaré en el claro central del bosque para el duelo definitivo por ver quién es el shinobi más fuerte de la historia. Los rayos caerán, el fuego lo consumirá todo, los gritos de batalla serán la música de nuestro duelo épico. Y todo el que se interponga… sufrirá las consecuencias. El destino del barco que se sitúa entre una ola y un acantilado es romperse en mil pedazos...- finalizó el pelinegro encendiendo su sharingan, buscando añadirle más epicidad al reto, contrastando su ojo rojo con la oscuridad del ambiente y dándole un aspecto terrorífico. O al menos así habría sido si el uchiha se hubiese dado cuenta de que esa pernera arrancada a mordiscos por las perras de Anzu se había llevado también parte de la zona del pantalón que cubría la nalga izquierda… el que enseñase el culo a los espectadores le restó mucho carisma al momento, sin duda…

Una hora más tarde llegó un apurado Naruto. Apareció corriendo por la calle, dando mil excusas y completamente mojado por la intensa lluvia que estaba cayendo en ese momento. El rubio se aproximó a la tienda donde los jounin sensei controlaban el desarrollo de la prueba mediante pantallas portátiles, y procedió a explicarse mientras Anko le tendía una toalla para que se secase un poco tras haber firmado el consentimiento, recibido el pergamino y comprendido las reglas de la prueba.

(Flashback inicia)

Tras prepararle a Sakura chan una deliciosa pizza casera cuatro quesos, la favorita de la haruno como bien sabía el rubio, y ver juntos una de las películas a las que se había aficionado el uzumaki mientras se ponían al día de lo que les había ocurrido esos meses entre risas y algún que otro suspiro de la pelirrosada que Naruto no llegó a comprender, el rubio y kurama se despidieron de la ojijade y se dirigieron al bosque de la muerte. Todavía faltaban un par de horas para la prueba, pero Naruto quería estar preparado y no llegar tarde de nuevo: necesitaba una buena nota, lucirse a los ojos de los jounin sensei, y para ello no bastaba con cumplir la misión encomendada, debía de hacerlo demostrando las grandes cualidades de todo shinobi, que eran mostrar habilidades, la estrategia, la adaptabilidad y el trabajo en equipo. Y, con respecto a esto último, presentaba una gran desventaja: no estaba en un equipo de tres, sino que hacía el examen sólo. Y, haciéndolo sólo, no tendría muchas oportunidades para mostrar liderazgo… tendría que investigar a sus rivales antes y encontrar potenciales aliados entre los gennin de ese año. Que realmente cualquiera de ellos mataría por aliarse con el gran Naruto uzumaki, pero el ojiazul quería de verdad ayudar a alguien que lo necesitase, en cierta manera compensar esa ayuda que recibió en su examen ayudando a un equipo de novatos con potencial pero sin experiencia, como era su equipo. Y eso ocupaba ahora su mente, esos planes de futuro…

- ** _Gaki, deja de comerte la cabeza, lo haremos perfectamente. Somos kurama y Naruto, un equipo ganador, ¡les vamos a pasar por encima!-_** le animó kurama con su henge de perro, mientras Naruto sacudía la cabeza y se serenaba.

- _Tienes razón kurama, ¡venceremos! Ya hemos demostrado de lo que somos capaces mil veces, ¡hoy lo volveremos a hacer y no volverán a dudar de nosotros!_ \- exclamó Naruto en su paraje mental, completamente motivado.

- ** _Exacto cachorro, les aplastaremos, toda la aldea va a hablar de nuestra grandeza, ¡ADELANTE NARUTO, QUE NADA NI NADIE NOS PARE! Por nuestras venas no corre sangre, corre victoria, atravesemos esta aldea a la carrera, ¡SIN PARAR CACHORRO, SOMOS LEYENDA!_** \- aulló un también extramotivado Kurama, para comenzar a correr con su gaki.- **_espera cachorro, voy a poner un hilo musical para hacer más épico este puto momento._**

( **Sonando: Battle royale OST "réquiem and prologue")**

Naruto rugió al cielo, mientras kurama aullaba con furia, dejando salir su manto de chakra dorado para calentar su sistema de chakra y llegar plenamente preparado. Su cuerpo se cubrió de una potente luz naranja, con los intrincados kanji de su sello de la parca recorriendo su cuerpo y dándole un aspecto feroz. A su lado, kurama deshizo su henge, llevado por la emoción del momento, y creció hasta tomar el tamaño de un caballo para permitir al gaki montar sobre él y llegar al combate como los jinetes de esos cuadros de batallas que tanto le gustaba mirar con su cachorro. Con la tormenta bramando de fondo, un trueno iluminando las oscurecidas calles de Konoha y la orquesta sonando con toda su fuerza en sus cabezas gracias a la conexión del jinchuriki en su paraje mental, Naruto y kurama atravesaron las calles de Konoha entre gritos exultantes. La gente les miraba sintiendo una mezcla de temor y asombro, y se apartaba al paso de ese semidiós del chakra y de su amigo legendario de las nueve colas, sintiendo incluso a kilómetros de distancia ese calor que emanaba el chakra del uzumaki. Ofrecían la imagen del pleno poder, de un guerrero infalible al que nada ni nadie podría parar, los niños abrían la boca asombrados, las mujeres se sonrojaban cuando sentían que ese chico de cabellos rubios las miraba. Estaban ya a pocos minutos de llegar al examen al más puro estilo jinete del Apocalipsis, cuando el zorro se paró en seco con una mueca de emoción.

- **¡ALTO GAKI!** \- exclamó, deteniéndose con tal potencia que Naruto se cayó al suelo de bruces, rodando por el barro y perdiendo su modo biju, mientras la épica banda sonora de la carrera se cortaba abruptamente.

-¡Kurama! ¿Qué cojones te pasa? ¡Has jodido nuestra entrada!- se quejó el uzumaki mientras se levantaba y se quitaba el barro del chandal, sintiendo como la magia del momento se esfumaba. Pero kurama no pareció afectado por el reclamo de su jinchuriki.

- **Lo hago por una buena razón, ¡mira a tu espalda!** \- gritó el zorro, dándose la vuelta el ojiazul con duda. A su espalda, un local de fiesta abría sus puertas con una gran muchedumbre esperando ansiosa. Se podía oír una música de fiesta bastante agradable, y en la puerta, junto a un amable camarero que les ofrecía pasar, se encontraba un letrero que ponía…- ¡ **NOCHE DE KARAOKE A MITAD DE PRECIO CACHORRO!**

-Ku… kurama… tenemos el examen, no debemos…- respondió Naruto haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad. Maldición, ¡era un plan perfecto para cualquier otra noche! Incluso habría traído a Shion chan, y a Sakura chan también para que su mejor amiga limase asperezas con su novia y al fin se llevasen bien como él quería, ¡nada une más que cantar "Walking on sunshine" a todo trapo tras un par de copas!

- **Gaki, NOCHE… DE… KARAOKE… A MITAD… DE PRECIO.** \- declaró remarcando cada palabra el biju, un auténtico fanático del micrófono.- **No la vamos a ver igual, entremos, ¡que tenemos tiempo!**

-…- Naruto miró el bosque de la muerte, que se encontraba al fondo de la calle, y luego al amable camarero junto al cartel, ligeramente iluminado por una lámpara de colores chillones que giraba dentro de la sala. Luego de nuevo al bosque, y luego al camarero, que asentía con una sonrisa cómplice. Y así de nuevo unas tres veces…- Argghhhh, Maldita sea, ¡está bien! ¡Cantamos una y nos vamos eh!- ordenó, mientras se bajaba la cremallera de su chaqueta y entraba al local con decisión acompañado de un sonriente kurama, que no cabía en sí de gozo.

- **No te preocupes gaki, lo vamos a pasar de miedo, ¡CAMARERO! ¿Tiene la de "What does the fox say"?** \- preguntó el biju con emoción al DJ.

(Fin del flashback)

-Un momento…- interrumpió Anko, visiblemente ansiosa.- ¿noche de karaoke a mitad de precio?- preguntó con un intenso brillo en sus ojos, mientras sus compañeros miraban a la mitarashi y al uzumaki sin entender si todo era una broma de cámara oculta. Kurama no kitsune, el legendario zorro de nueve colas que casi destruye Konoha de un golpe… ¿fanático del karaoke?

-Y eso no es todo…- repuso Naruto, para seguir explicando.

(Flashback inicia)

- **Bailar pegaaaaaados es bailar** \- cantó Kurama al micro con pasión mientras leía la letra de una pantalla y era iluminado por un foco, para luego ser seguido por Naruto.

-Iguaaaaal que bailaaa el maaaaaar.

- **CON LOS DELFINEEEEEEES** / CON LOS DELFINEEEEEEES.- finalizaron al unísono a plena voz, mientras la audiencia rompía a aplaudir y varios gritos femeninos se oían en la sala. Tanto el jinchuriki como el biju hicieron una suave reverencia entre sonrisas, agradeciendo el apoyo, para luego dar paso al presentador.

-¡Un aplauso para el héroe de la hoja y el asombroso, poderoso y suave Kurama no kitsune!- el público aplaudió enfervorecido, lo cierto es que Naruto y kurama se coordinaban a la perfección, ventajas de tener una conexión mental para marcar los tiempos. Ambos bajaron de la tarima entre risas, comentando los mejores momentos, como cuando Naruto convocó un coro de clones para hacer los fondos, o Kurama puso las voces graves en off, hasta que el presentador volvió a hablar.- Y ahora el plato fuerte. En diez minutos comenzará EL TORNEO NACIONAL DE KARAOKE DE LA HOJA. Participantes de toda la nación han venido a competir por ver quién será la mejor pareja de karaoke del mundo, la inscripción está todavía abierta, ¡anímense!

-¿ **HAS OÍDO GAKI? TENEMOS QUE PARTICIPAR.** \- gritó kurama con tal emoción que incluso generó unas ligeras llamas naranjas. También influía las varias copas que se había tomado ya, pero bueno…

-Kurama, no.- intentó convencerle Naruto, la voz de la razón en esos momentos.- quedamos en que sólo una canción y ya hemos cantado la del zorro, la de bombero de Chayanne, obsesión de aventura con baile de bachata incluido… por cierto ,no sabía que bailabas tan bien…- era justo reconocerle el mérito, Naruto nunca pensó que debajo de esas nueve colas kurama tuviese una cadera tan elástica.

- **Gracias, te confesaré que a veces pienso que tengo sangre latina, deberías verme en el tango.**

-Pero volviendo al tema, hemos cantado todas esas y esta última de Sergio dalma. Kurama, ya está bien. ¡Tengo un examen y me juego mucho!

- **Cachorro, reacciona, ya nos presentaremos al examen el año que viene, este torneo va a ser la caña, ¡HAGOROMO ME CREÓ PARA ESTO!**

-¿Qué hagoromo, el dios del ninshu y portador del rinnegan, creó a los biju para ganar torneos de karaoke?- preguntó un totalmente confundido Naruto.

-¡ **Por supuesto! Estaba harto de presentarse sólo a los torneos, así que creo con el chakra del juubi nueve seres con voces perfectamente coordinadas para hacerle compañía.**

-¿te lo estás inventando sobre la marcha no?

-¡ **No sabes si es cierto!**

-Lo siento kurama, pero tengo un deber… puedes quedarte si quieres - se excusó Naruto, mientras el biju dibujaba una expresión de pura tristeza.

- **Pero… el torneo es por parejas… y todos ya tienen a alguien…** \- Naruto iba a intentar consolar al biju, cuando una voz les interrumpió.

-Creo que yo puedo tomar su puesto, uzumaki sama…- y esa voz pertenecía a…

(Fin del flashback)

-¿¡HIASHI HYUUGA!?- exclamaron con sorpresa todos los examinadores ahí presentes. Hiashi, el shinobi más severo del mundo, una eminencia a la que nadie se atrevía a toser, ¿estaba en ese momento cantando a voz en grito en un concurso de karaoke con un biju legendario?

-Si, al parecer le encanta cantar, y va todos los años a ver ese concurso. Siempre había querido participar, pero su fama de estricto le impedía conseguir pareja. Ahora ya tiene una, kurama está encantado y…- explicó el rubio, para ser interrumpido por una aún más ansiosa Anko.

-Si si, Hiashi es feliz y todo lo que tú quieras, pero… ¿el torneo nacional de karaoke por parejas era hoy?- Naruto asintió con algo de miedo ante la expresión de la pelimorada.- ¿todavía estaba abierta la inscripción cuando te fuiste?- volvió a preguntar, obteniendo otro asentimiento nervioso del uzumaki.- Maldita sea, YUGAAAAAAOOOOOO- gritó al aire, sobresaltando a los allí presentes.

-Lo he oído, y estoy preparada.- contestó al grito una anbu pelimorada a la espalda de Naruto, que se sobresaltó al tener a alguien tan cerca. Joder, no la había oído llegar. Ambas féminas abandonaron sus puestos y salieron corriendo en dirección al local de karaoke, mientras Anko gritaba instrucciones.

-¡SAYUKO! ¡Te quedas al mando! Si aparece orochimaru otra vez, defiende la aldea con honoooooor…- exclamó, hasta que su voz se perdió en el horizonte. Naruto miró con confusión a los abatidos jounin examinadores.

-Acaba… ¿acaba de abandonar su puesto por un torneo de karaoke?

-Si… y como ella, muchos jounin en toda la aldea…- contestó un abatido jounin de pelo castaño.- es más, hace años Suna y Oto casi nos vencen en la invasión porque los muy… hicieron coincidir su ataque con este torneo de karaoke… la mitad del ejército estaba ebrio y cantando en ese momento, por eso llegaron tan lejos… bueno, entra al bosque y haz la prueba, suerte…

Naruto asintió, corriendo un tupido velo sobre lo que acababa de ver mientras Sayuko sentía como que se le olvidaba algo. El rubio saltó de árbol en árbol rumbo a alguna zona concurrida, aprovechándose de las habilidades sensoriales que el chakra del biju de nueve colas le concedía. El calor natural que desprendía su cuerpo gracias a kurama y al senjutsu le mantenían cálido, lejos de las enfermedades causadas por la tormenta que caía, incluso evaporaba el agua que caía sobre su piel desnuda, y le concedía ventaja sobre los bisoños gennin del examen. La lluvia estaba arreciando con fuerza en ese momento, obligando a los equipos a refugiarse entre los árboles y frenando su caza de pergaminos, de ahí que todavía quedasen muchísimos pergaminos en juego. Bueno, había obligado a refugiarse a todos sus rivales menos a un shinobi. En medio del claro central, completamente calado, con media nalga al aire, empapado hasta los huesos pero, eso sí, manteniendo su gloriosa pose de desafío sólo rota por algún que otro estornudo, se encontraba Sasuke uchiha, esperando la llegada de su gran rival. Había que admitir que era admirable, incluso muchos equipos gennin habían frenado su búsqueda para ver ese supuesto duelo que estaba a punto de producirse.

-Vendrá…- declaró el uchiha entre dientes mientras tiritaba y la lluvia hacia chocar el agua de lado contra su cara descubierta.- Sé que vendrá… ATCHUUUS

Y al uchiha no le habría faltado razón, su amigo jamás le habría dejado coger esa pulmonía… de haberlo sabido. Porque, con el espectáculo del karaoke y la sorpresa, a los examinadores se les había olvidado avisarle del recado del uchiha… En lugar de ir hacia su duelo, un ignorante Naruto se concentró en su objetivo: aprobar el examen. Rastreó a lo largo del bosque, sentía un cúmulo de doce señales de chakra ligeramente más fuertes que el resto al oeste, y otras tres más débiles al sur. La lógica le decía al uzumaki que, si podía ahorrarse una lucha contra doce, debía de hacerlo. No por falta de poder, ni multiplicando el chakra de esos gennin por cien podrían ser rival para él, sino por lo que buscaba mostrar el examen: estrategia, raciocinio y adaptabilidad. Acechó desde los árboles como un depredador, con sus ojos rojos de kurama activados para mejorar su visión en la oscuridad, y entonces los vio. Se trataban de esos tres gennin que había percibido antes, dos chicos y una chica de kusagakure. Debían de tener trece años a lo sumo, y se notaba que no les iba muy bien, ni tan siquiera se habían percatado de su presencia y hablaban a voz en grito. Uno de ellos, con el pelo negro, se esforzaba en hacer fuego sin éxito, ignorando con hastío a sus compañeros de equipo, mientras un chico pelirrojo era atendido de sus heridas de forma brusca por la chica del equipo, una niña rubia de preciosos ojos violeta.

-Auchhh… Mitra chan, duele…- se quejó el joven pelirrojo, mientras la chica le atendía con una gigantesca vena pulsando en su frente.

-Te duele por imbécil Nagato, ¿Cómo se te ocurre lanzarte tu sólo contra esos gennin mayores? Si no llega a ser por Mushra kun te matan… Eres un inconsciente y un… UN BAKA.- le regañó la niña, dandole un golpe en la cabeza al chico.

-Cerrar el pico, me vais a costar el examen…- dijo el shinobi de pelo negro con un tono soberbio.

-Auchhh, ¿Por qué siempre me golpeas a mi?- se quejó el chico, sobándose un gran chichón en la cabeza. Naruto sonrió en solidaridad recordando los golpes de cierta kunoichi, ese equipo definitivamente le recordaba a otro… y eran igual de inútiles. Incluso habían dejado el pergamino desprotegido junto a las pertenencias de la chica, justo el que le faltaba. Cualquier otro en la situación de Naruto habría descendido al lugar, tomado el pergamino y desaparecido rumbo a la torre central, pero si lo hacía esos gennin estarían claramente en peligro. Solos, con esas doce marcas de chakra en las inmediaciones y sin nada que ofrecerles para que les matasen... No quería abandonarlos, quería ayudarlos a mejorar, sin contar que podrían ayudarle a demostrar ese trabajo en equipo que querían ver los examinadores. Se acercó con sigilo, conteniendo la carcajada cuando vio que ninguno le había oído llegar ni cuando tomó el pergamino del equipo. Incluso se sentó a la espalda del gennin que intentaba encender el fuego, observando al trío de niños. Viendo que no tenía toda la noche, decidió intervenir, invocando un poco de fuego que lanzó contra la hoguera.

-Ya estaba cogiendo algo de frío…- comentó despreocupadamente el ojiazul, mientras los tres gennin daban un brinco y se giraban hacia la amenaza con temor. Y todos palidecieron al ver que ante ellos estaba el nuevo shinobi no Kami, y encima con su pergamino en la mano…

-¡Eh tú! ¡Suelta nuestro pergamino o te reviento!- gritó el imprudente chico pelirrojo, mientras su compañero de pelo negro le miraba con los ojos como platos y la chica directamente le daba un fuerte capón, tirándolo al suelo.

-¿estás loco baka? ¿Tú sabes quién es?- preguntó con terror al pelirrojo la chica rubia, para luego dirigirse con la voz temblorosa al uzumaki.- Lo… lo… lo siento uzumaki sama, no… no nos haga daño…- rogó la kunoichi.

-Toma el pergamino y vete, no podemos hacer nada contra ti.- reconoció el chico de pelo negro, asumiendo la derrota, pero entonces Naruto estalló en carcajadas y les devolvió el pergamino, para confusión de los gennin.

-Tomad anda… no os voy a hacer nada, podéis calmaros.- pronunció entre risas, aunque los gennin todavía le miraban con algo de temor.- Podéis confiar en mí, tranquilos. Podría haber tomado vuestro pergamino y puesto rumbo a la torre, pero quiero que se valore mi trabajo en equipo, y de paso ayudaros… me recordáis a mi equipo de cuando era niño- explicó amigablemente, aún sentado junto a la hoguera. Los tres gennin se acercaron al fuego, ya más tranquilos, incluso el pelirrojo se mostró totalmente entusiasmado.

-¿le recordamos al legendario equipo siete de Konoha?- preguntó la kunoichi con un suave sonrojo.

-Exacto… nosotros éramos igual de desastres que vosotros.- reconoció el rubio, cayéndose de espaldas los tres gennin.- Unos consejos: tú, esto… Nagato ¿no?- el pelirrojo asintió.- deberías de entrenar más duro si quieres ir en plan kamikaze… y hazle caso a tu compañera, que sólo quiere tu bien…- comentó, sonrojándose el chico… y sorprendentemente también la chica.- _Curiosa reacción…_ Mitra chan.- la chica se sonrojó aún más, no sólo porque el gran héroe del continente se supiese su nombre, sino por ese sufijo que había usado. A la joven sólo le faltaban corazones en los ojos.-…tampoco seas muy dura con Nagato, el pobre también quiere demostrar que es un buen shinobi… te recomendaría aprender ninjutsu médico si quieres asegurarte de que no sufran daño tus amigos.- la gennin asintió, asimilando el consejo.- Y tú, Mushra… eres claramente el más fuerte de tu equipo, pero ¿Por qué no, en lugar de cargar con tus compañeros, les ayudas a ser mejores? No sería ni la mitad de fuerte si no me hubiese apoyado en Sasuke teme y en Sakura chan.- el pelinegro abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para luego quedarse callado, admitiendo internamente que no era una mala idea.- Y, como sois tres desastres, os voy a ayudar. Sobre todo porque percibo marcas de chakra aproximándose al oeste.- los gennin abrieron los ojos con terror ante esa revelación. Naruto lo había sentido nada más entrar en el bosque, y ahora les percibía más cerca. Ocho al ataque, cuatro en retaguardia… un grupo de asalto.

-Mierda, deben de ser los veteranos…- dijo Mushra con un gesto serio.

-¿veteranos?- preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

-Si…- explicó la kunoichi rubia.- los repetidores se han aliado y se dedican a cazar a los equipos más débiles uno a uno… son los que hirieron a Nagato, y ya han enviado a dos equipos al hospital…

-Unos matones, ¿eh?- declaró el uzumaki con una sonrisa.- Odio a los matones… me da que ya sé de dónde sacaremos los pergaminos.

-¿te vas a enfrentar a ellos?- preguntó mushra con interés.

-NOS vamos a enfrentar a ellos.- repuso el ojiazul

-Pero… nosotros no podemos con ellos…- reconoció nagato, que estaba empezando a aplicar el consejo de su ídolo a seguir.

-Lo sé, por eso vais a distraerlos de la que yo les robo sus pergaminos. Escuchadme bien, vais a hacer esto…- y Naruto le comenzó a explicar el plan a sus nuevos aliados. Cuando los veteranos llegaron, pasados unos minutos, comenzaron a registrar el lugar con determinación.

-Buscar bien.- ordenó el que parecía ser el líder, un inuzuka de Konoha.- sus marcas de chakra estaban por aquí la última a vez que los rastreé. Esos novatos son una presa fácil.

-Hai.- obedecieron sus ocho compañeros. El plan era simple: esos cuatro equipos aliados no tenían rival comparados con el resto de novatos. Sólo tenían que dedicarse a cazar por el bosque uno por uno a esos inútiles, y dedicarse a divertirse. Incluso le habían partido las piernas a uno de los novatos que cayó en sus garras por simple diversión. Hacía unos minutos, un shinobi pelirrojo había saltado a intentar defender a una kunoichi de la que se estaban aprovechando con intenciones nada sanas. El muy inútil había recibido una buena golpiza, pero la chica había escapado aprovechando la confusión, y el joven pelirrojo había huido hacia la espesura. Lo llevaban rastreando bajo la lluvia un buen rato, y cuando lo encontrasen pagarían la gracia con él y su equipo… esa kunoichi rubia que le acompañaba era apetecible… en su alianza, sólo podían temer de dos shinobi, uno estaba en el claro central cogiendo el catarro de su vida, y el otro…

-¿Buscabais a alguien chicos?- preguntó un shinobi rubio de unos diecinueve años, desde lo alto de una rama de un árbol. Todos los veteranos palidecieron: Naruto uzumaki, el nuevo shinobi no Kami.

-Na… Naruto…- exclamaron con terror algunos de los allí presentes. Iban a retirarse, cuando otro rubio apareció a su espalda, en lo alto de otra rama.

-¿os retiráis ya?- preguntó con una sonrisa confiada.

-Debe de ser que sólo saben aprovecharse de chicas indefensas…- declaró otro rubio desde otra rama. Tres Naruto uzumaki, el equipo veterano reaccionó con confusión. ¿Clones de sombra? No tenía sentido, Naruto sólo podía con ellos, no necesitaba ayuda. El líder del grupo, un shinobi de Konoha del clan inuzuka que parecía más listo que el resto, decidió hablar.

-Sois realmente estúpidos… si sólo uno de vosotros hubiese aparecido así no me habría arriesgado, pero siendo tres lo tengo claro… sois ese patético equipo de novatos de kusa con un **henge**.- acusó con una sonrisa perversa el shinobi, mientras todo su equipo también sonreía. Eso tenía sentido…

-Acertaste, pero como inuzuka también habrás olfateado algo raro en el ambiente… el olor del auténtico Naruto, que ahora es nuestro aliado.- proclamó uno de los rubios, gruñendo el inuzuka en respuesta. Era cierto, Naruto había estado allí recientemente, y cada uno de los rubios olían al auténtico.- ¿Quién te dice que uno de nosotros no sea el auténtico?

-¿Cómo yo por ejemplo?

-O yo, ya puestos… y como me intentéis golpear a mi, el gran Naruto uzumaki… os romperé cada hueso del cuerpo…

Los veteranos se miraron entre ellos, dudando. Maldita sea, esos novatos tenían razón, y el olor de Naruto era imposible de falsificar para un gennin. Cualquiera de ellos podía ser Naruto… era un riesgo excesivo. Su táctica se basaba en evitar como la peste a esos dos shinobi legendarios que, inexplicablemente, estaban haciendo el examen chunnin. Ya habían intentado otros equipos usar la táctica que usaban estos novatos ahora, pero, a diferencia de los anteriores, estos si que tenían el olor del rubio. El inuzuka ordenó a su equipo retirarse, y dar un rodeo de vuelta a su base puesto que uno de los rubios bloqueaba su retaguardia. El equipo veterano regresó a su base pasados unos minutos, y entonces descubrió la horrible verdad: ninguno de esos tres Naruto era el auténtico. El auténtico había ido a su retaguardia, vencido a los guardianes de los pergaminos sin esfuerzo y regresado con los gennin. Y, para más desgracia, les había dejado un pequeño regalito. En cuanto pusieron un pie en el lugar, decenas de sellos de gravedad se activaron, haciendo caer a cada gennin de la base al suelo sin poder mover un músculo. Y así estarían hasta que alguien quitase esos sellos… Naruto ya lo había dicho: no le agradaban los abusones. Aunque les había dejado un pergamino de los varios que habían saqueado… tampoco iba a ser tan cruel de quitarles todo.

Naruto y sus tres amigos gennin llegaron a la torre central con sus pergaminos, e incluso acompañados de más equipos gennin a los que el uzumaki les había dado un pergamino para que pasasen la prueba. Naruto consideraba que el haber sobrevivido a la caza de los veteranos tantas horas, bajo la lluvia, y en inferioridad de poder y número, era una muestra clara de que esos jóvenes tenían madera de shinobi. Tras agradecer cada equipo gennin a Naruto su ayuda, fueron abriendo sus pergaminos uno por uno, y entrando a la torre con una gran sonrisa y una historia que contar, ¡habían formado equipo con el relámpago naranja de Konoha! El último antes del rubio fue el primer equipo gennin que se encontró, a los cuales les prometió un entrenamiento especial en el mes de descanso. Sólo fue un poco incómodo el momento en el que la kunoichi le pidió una cita a Naruto, con corazones en los ojos y todo, y ante los quejidos celosos de nagato, la cual Naruto rechazó con elegancia y una sonrisa, recordándola que tenía novia y estaba tremendamente enamorado. Finalmente, Naruto abrió los suyos, y sonrió con nostalgia cuando quien apareció fue Iruka entre esa nube de humo. Aunque le extraño el libro que llevaba en sus manos, la versión platino del icha icha.

-Ah, Naruto, ya has llegado… me alegro de verte, me han dicho que en la dirección están muy contentos con tu desempeño en éste examen, sobre todo porque no hayas usado apenas ni tu senjutsu ni tu modo kurama, basando tu lucha en técnicas básicas de nivel gennin, y encima has colaborado con los equipos de otras aldeas. Seguramente tendrás la máxima puntuación.- le anunció un orgulloso iruka.

-¡gracias iruka sensei!- exclamó un feliz Naruto, para luego detener su vista en el libro con un gesto de sorpresa. Iruka se dio cuenta y sonrió emocionado.

-Si, es mi nuevo hobby Naruto, ¡literalmente me cayó del cielo!- exclamó el docente mientras Naruto se reía. Así que ahí había caído el libro que lanzó Sakura chan por la ventana en un arranque de ira.- Me ha descubierto un mundo nuevo, ¡incluso tengo una cita con Shizune mañana!

Naruto en serio se alegró, al final resultó que kurama tenía razón en dos cosas: a iruka sólo le hacía falta despertar el interés por ligar para dejar de ser un solterón, y se había unido a la intensa tradición de los sensei de Naruto… Ero iruka había nacido. El rubio se despidió de su maestro con una sonrisa, y se dirigió a su casa tras entregar su informe. Estaba cansado, había sido un día MUY intenso: karaoke, detención de delincuentes internacionales, exámenes escritos, una lucha en el bosque de la muerte… y eso que aún tenía la sensación como de que se le olvidaba algo, pero lo dejó pasar, sólo quería descansar… y hacerlo en los brazos de cierta persona. Aunque le extrañó también que kurama todavía no hubiese llegado, ¿Dónde estaría el biju?. Cuando, tras darse una pequeña ducha, se metió en su cama junto a una durmiente Shion, sonrió feliz. Como estaba su vida hace un año y como estaba ahora… no había comparación. Esa mujer rubia le había cambiado una vida gris con la que no estaba conforme por una llena de color y de diversión. Y, tras arrimarse la rubia a él con una sonrisa y abrazarse con cariño a su torso, pronunciado su nombre en sueños, Naruto sólo pensó en una cosa antes de que lo reclamase morfeo: no cambiaría su vida actual por nada.

Pero no a todos les iba tan bien en la vida. Tras pasarse, literalmente, seis horas aguantando bajo la lluvia, soportando el frío y la obvia fiebre que le atacaba, Sasuke había decidido darse por vencido y asumir que el dobe no iba a ir a luchar. Se arrastró como pudo hacía la torre, dandole igual si suspendía por no tener los dos pergaminos… sólo quería una sopa de tomate caliente y una manta… aunque la suerte pareció darle una de arena en lugar de cal cuando se encontró un pergamino tirado en medio de un claro, rodeado de gennin de unos dieciséis años tumbados en el suelo. Justo el que necesitaba. Ignoró los lastimeros gritos de auxilio de esos jóvenes y llegó renqueante a la torre, siendo recibido por iruka con una especie de libro porno, y tras rellenar como pudo el informe, se dirigió a su hogar. Al menos tendría una cama cómoda, un hogar caliente, sus cinco prometidas atendiéndole… pero nada más llegar, se topó con la realidad: una avalancha de mujeres ansiosas por atenderle de la mala pinta que ofrecía el pelinegro, tan ansiosas que ignoraron sus lamentos, quejidos y súplicas mientras se peleaban por ver quién le atendía. Una nueva guerra parecía que iba a estallar, pero entonces Anzu inuzuka decidió intervenir.

-Puesto que todas somos prometidas de Sasuke… ¿Por qué no dormimos todas con él en su cama? Así podremos ayudarle en todo momento.- sugirió, aceptándolo todas menos Karin, que decidió irse a su cuarto porque, citando textualmente, "no iba a acercarse a un kilómetro de ese campo de batalla"

Sasuke iba a intervenir para negarse al plan. Joder, estaba con fiebre, anginas, estornudando cada cinco segundos, tiritando… sólo quería su sopa caliente de tomate, la cual NADIE le preparó por cierto, y dormir sólo en su gran colchón. Eso sin contar que había visto la mirada nada santa que Anzu inuzuka le había dirigido a su prometida senju, y como esta se había sonrojado hasta el extremo y reprimido una sonrisa. Joder, estaba claro, TENÍA QUE ALEJAR A ESAS DOS. Pero estaba demasiado débil para oponerse, y acabó en su cama rodeado de mujeres posesivas que lo abrazaban tan fuerte que no le permitían casi respirar… al menos dos de ellas, porque esa misma noche, sobre el cuerpo sufriente y acatarrado del uchiha, Anzu decidió declararle su amor a Zabiha senju y, para horror del pelinegro, la joven decidió corresponderla, desatándose una apasionada noche de amor. Sasuke lo habría impedido, joder, o al menos se habría unido, pero en ese momento midori y Ayiko hyuuga decidieron competir a ver cuál abrazaba más fuerte al uchiha, aprisionándolo en un abrazo constrictor que de poco lo mata; y dedicarse a insultarse toda la noche, impidiendo con ello dormir al pelinegro. Eso sin contar que comenzaba a tener ganas de ir al baño…

* * *

 **Ending** :

Sobre la tarima de la discoteca más famosa de konoha, una gran guerra se podía sentir. La batalla por nuestras almas, el duelo por el destino del mundo… el torneo nacional de karaoke de konoha. Y en ese momento, tras diversas rondas cargadas de tensión y emoción, se desarrollaba la gran final del torneo. El equipo formado por Shibi Aburame y Chouza Akimichi, campeones de los últimos cinco torneos, ya había cantado su tema "que la detengan" de David Civera, clásico de los clásicos del mundo del karaoke; y ahora sus rivales, literalmente, lo daban todo sobre el escenario. El sorprendente equipo formado por Kurama e Hiashi, el denominado "equipo cenicienta" del torneo, había llegado hasta la final eliminando a un rival tras otro, como a las veteranas Anko y Yugao, y ahora luchaban por destronar a los vigentes campeones de una forma… peculiar.

-DONT STOOOOP, BELIEEEVINGGG- cantaba Hiashi con su frente empapada por el sudor, completamente entregado a esa noche de karaoke, para ser seguido por un aún más entregado kurama

- **HOLD ON TO THE FEEEELINNNNG**

-STREETLIGHTS, PEOOOPLEEE OOOOHHHH- finalizó el hyuuga de rodillas, rasgándose las vestiduras al dar ese grito final mientras kurama generaba llamas naranjas para darle aún más potencia al momento y el público enloquecía. Una nueva era había llegado, habían nacido una nueva pareja estrella del karaoke: kurama no kitsune y Hiashi hyuuga.

* * *

 **Os juro que suelo pensar ¿me estaré pasando con el humor absurdo? Pero luego lo analizo mejor y llego a la conclusión de que, como mínimo, me voy a reír yo XD**

 **Bien, hoy la pobre Shion ha tenido un papel secundario, pero en el siguiente será MUY protagonista junto a Sakura, ya lo veréis. Hoy era el día de Naruto y Sasuke, que tenía muchas ideas para ellos, y esto sólo acaba de empezar. Lo de Naruto con orochimaru, os voy a poner unos deberes: IMAGINAROS ESA PELEA LO MÁS RIDÍCULAMENTE POSIBLE, como una pelea de bar entre borrachos si me apuráis XD así os podréis hacer una idea de lo que vio Shion (y si, su descripción tomando el sol tb me hizo pensar que Naruto es un puto suertudo XD).**

 **En el examen, quería hacer ese juego de compararlo con el pasado, tanto en el escrito como en la prueba de supervivencia. Mención especial a ese equipo gennin tan similar al suyo, quería meter algo de nostalgia por aquí. Y la parte en la que Sasuke piensa en matar a Naruto por meterle ennese embrollo... pobre Sasuke, no le queda nada. Porque hoy empiezo a describir su vida de polígamo. Cómo habéis podido ver, los consejeros han cumplido, y MUY bien, hasta le han conseguido una Senju, peeeeeero... cada chica viene con sus propios "peros". Una caprichosa, una hipermegasupercelosa y dominante, una lesbi con sus perras que odian a Sasuke... y todavía faltan más candidatas que irán llegando. Lo mejor de todo es que no me he tenido que basar en ninguna ex para crearlas, y menos mal XD el pobre Sasuke ha acabado horrible este día, y en el siguiente capítulo veremos cómo le está afectando todo esto psicológicamente.**

 **Y si, se que lo estabais esperando, A KURAMA LE ENCANTA EL KARAOKE. Hilarante, si queréis describirlo fácil, desde la llegada al segundo examen hasta ese final con Hiashi (SI, ha nacido un nuevo pj cómico en este fic, el hyuuga va a desmelenarse gracias a kurama). Y todavía no ha vuelto a casa... os anuncio que haré un especial describiendo LA NOCHE DE ESTOS DOS. Lo llamaré "resacón en Konoha", y nada más empezar el siguiente capítulo veréis el despertar del pobre kurama tras esa noche de karaoke desatado. Si se os ocurre algún otro gran clásico del karaoke avisadme!**

 **Bueno, pues ya habéis visto el principio del examen. Queda la ronda final, y ese mes de entrenamiento previo, ese mes me va a dar para dos capitulos bastante fácil XD el siguiente se titulará " Misión de tres... y kurama"**


	11. Misión de tres y kurama

Cap11: misión de tres… y kurama.

 **Buenas! Si, lo estabais pidiendo incluso en los reviews de otras historias (saludos desde aquí a MasterAlex1201 y a Frankox14 xD), así que aquí lo tenéis, otro capítulo sobre el arte de no hacer nada. es un poco más largo de lo normal, pero es que sería o hacer dos capitulos largos como este o tres muy cortos y he preferido la primera opción. Hoy tenemos mucho de la gran guerra de fangirls de Naruto, bastante Sasuke con su harem, clones y kurama, creo que os gustará. Así que no os entretengo más, al lío!**

 **CLASIFICACION OCTIZORRITAS: Shion, Sakura, Hinata, Shizuka (os molo lo de las gemelas por lo que veo XD kurama está orgulloso de vosotros), Kurotsuchi. Estas de momento muy mal se las tiene que dar para no estar, viendo la avalancha de votos. Los otros tres puestos están entre Ino, Ayame, Karin, Temari, Shizune, Mei, Samui y koyuki. Siguen las apuestas!**

 **Logan Morninghstar:** hola buenas! Me encantaría hacer sólo un fic con eso, en serio, pero creo que dará sólo para un episodio, tampoco quiero hacer una saga. Aunque te adelanto: tendrá lemmon, peleas de monstruos, alcohol y desenfreno, hoy ya te puedes hacer una idea leyendo el capítulo xD un saludo!

 **Kirito720:** Hola! Así me gusta, amenizando las reuniones familiares XD Si, a Sasuke le ha llegado el karma, y lo está haciendo con ganas, hoy verás un poco más de eso, y en el siguiente lo tendrás a raudales xD. Es lo que siempre me digo al leer un harem por aquí, "pero este autor sabe lo que es convivir con decenas de mujeres celosas?". Aunque no hay mal que por bien no venga: esta obra y la de "la oscuridad en ti" me están sirviendo para tomarle cariño al uchiha, el truco era ponerle un enfoque que me gustase.

Y queda apuntada tu idea de usar a kurama de porra XD me ha gustado, la verás en un futuro ;) Disfruta del capítulo, un saludo!

 **AliceUchihaLockwood:** Hola de nuevo! :D ¿que haces aquí entonces sin ver deadpool 2? te aseguro que es mil veces mejor que mi fic XD Si, orochimaru tiene muy mala suerte... aunque ha resucitado de milagro por magia de Kishimoto y le he evitado acabar yendo a reuniones de padres de alumnos como en boruto, así que es una de cal y otra de arena...

No te adelanto el final de Sasuke, yo solo te digo que hoy da un paso más en su locura. Es curioso: en este fic, el único cuerdo del equipo 7 es el baka de Naruto XD y sobre el SasuKarin... ya se verá, como mínimo tienen una hija en común... de momento la pelirroja ha decidido alejarse de ese manicomio, hacer algo parecido al Fjaka.

Y me apunto las canciones, hoy vas a oír una XD Un saludo, disfruta del capítulo!

 **Kitsunaro64:** hola viejo amigo! Gracias, hoy intentó superarlo. Verás sobre todo las consecuencias de dejar suelto al gran kurama, no te digo nada más xD Y si, ya tengo casi preparado el esquema de un narushizuka con jiraiya por ahí enredando, llevo bastante trabajando en el, y jiraiya tiene mucho potencial, creo que lo podré poner a la altura del kurama de aquí con suerte XD publicare una sinopsis en el especial, estate atento! Un saludo y espero que te guste!

 **GJr-sama:** hola nuevo lector! Me alegra que te gustase, hoy tienes más, sobre todo por el bando femenino, que las quiero poner también momentos cómicos. Un saludo y disfrútalo!

 **Mrcocomanx:** Hola buenas! Siempre te veo entre los lectores que me dan fav a las historias, un placer leerte, en serio! Creo que eres de mis followers más antiguos!

Gracias! Besar al zorro fue mi primer experimento para hacer un fic de comedia con humor absurdo, y veo que funcionó, yo también me reí mucho escribiéndolo xD y es curioso: eres la segunda persona que me sugiere esa broma de piratas del caribe. Por supuesto que la usare, pero no en este fic: esa broma lleva el nombre de JIRAIYA escrito a fuego.

Apuntadas las octizorritas, kurama te agradece la ayuda. Gracias a ti y a los votos logrados por mp, creo que habrá doble ración de gemelas en la broma xD un saludo y disfruta del capítulo!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

Obviamente, los personajes y el mundo Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo aportó la historia y entierro a boruto en lo más profundo del infierno para que no vuelva a salir. No autorizo el plagio de mis obras.

* * *

Shion se desperezó tras darse una ducha esa mañana. Realmente, el día empezaba muy bien, por lo que tenía razones de sobra para estar contenta: su ojiazul superó su examen sin problema y llegó a la noche sano y salvo, Kurama no les molestó cuando decidió levantar a su novio con un poco de "sana diversión matutina", esa ducha la había relajado al máximo… Naruto había salido al jardín a entrenar, dejándola sola, y era la ocasión perfecta para concentrarse y arreglar un problema persistente, aprovechando que como era fin de semana no tenía que trabajar. Encendió algunas velas de incienso, puso algo de música relajante de cantos de monjes budistas, se sentó en el cómodo suelo del salón en posición de loto y cerró los ojos con un único objetivo: alcanzar de nuevo su estado de paz mental necesario para tener sus visiones. Porque, mal que le pesase, su vida en konoha no era perfecta sólo por ese detalle: no había tenido ni una sola visión desde que llegó con Naruto. No es que eso la impidiese dormir, podría perfectamente sufrir de amnesia total que dormiría como un bebé en brazos de Naruto cada noche, pero no sería responsable no intentar arreglar ese contratiempo ahora que podía. Sus visiones habían sido una carga toda su vida, pero, desde que el rubio la demostró que las podía cambiar, se habían convertido en una útil herramienta para evitar males a la gente. Podía prever atentados, epidemias… era su deber conservar su don en perfectas condiciones. Sin contar su principal motivación para recuperarlas.

Su situación no era algo nuevo en su orden, ya mucho antes muchas sacerdotisas habían tenido lo que llamaban "apagones", etapas donde sus visiones no acudían a ellas de la forma adecuada. La orden de Hikari era antiquísima, y documentaba fielmente cada acontecimiento que le ocurría a sus videntes, así como las soluciones al problema. No era la primera en recibir visiones, sí que era cierto que poseía un gran talento para ello, pero su gran peculiaridad era su poder para los exorcismos, heredado del pacto que hizo moryo con su propia madre y anterior suma sacerdotisa. Era curioso: ella ayudaba al mundo empleando una energía de origen demoniaco, igual que el amor de su vida. Pero volviendo al problema, ni era la primera en recibir visiones, ni la primera en sufrir un apagón. Cómo le explicó a Naruto durante sus lecciones sobre el Fjaka, el vidente necesitaba estar en un estado de paz mental para hacer su trabajo, el denominado estado Zen. El vidente, al estar satisfecho con su vida y entorno gracias al Fjaka, se liberaba de preocupaciones y analizaba sin ninguna distracción las visiones del futuro que su diosa les enviaba, un momento llamado "iluminación". Los apagones llegaban cuando el vidente era incapaz de analizar sus visiones con esa calma espiritual. Como era el caso de Shion desde que había llegado a Konoha.

La rubia cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por su relajación, buscando invocar esas visiones que solía recibir. Un apagón no tenía necesariamente porque implicar una total falta de visiones, tenía más que ver con la incapacidad de ordenarlas. Los ojos de la sacerdotisa adoptaron esas formas geométricas que mostraban cuando la joven invocaba su poder, mientras en la mente de Shion se sucedían cientos de imágenes entre flashes. Era muchas, demasiadas, todas desordenadas y la mayoría sin importancia. Pudo ver a Naruto escogiendo una camiseta negra para salir en lugar de una blanca, pudo ver cómo una bola de lodo la impactaba en la cabeza y la pringaba entera, pudo ver un extraño pero adorable bebé zorro de ojos azules siendo acariciado en el vientre por un desconocido… Era caótico, y carecía del más mínimo sentido, sobre todo eso último… debía de centrarse. Frunció el ceño, buscando eliminar toda preocupación de su mente, pero sólo logró visualizar color rosa y verde. Y sabía perfectamente lo que significaba. Abrió los ojos con un destello de furia, obligada a reconocer que la causa de su inquietud trabajaba en el hospital, se llamaba Sakura y se apellidaba Haruno… y la razón era simple: celos. Celos y miedo. De ahí que la preocupase tanto recuperar sus visiones: quería prever lo que iba a hacer la haruno.

Shion maldijo por lo bajo su suerte. Joder, no se consideraba celosa, en absoluto. Pero tenía truco: ¿Cómo ibas a tener celos cuando, con sólo cerrar los ojos, podías saber si tu novio rubio se enamoraría de esa mujer, o se fugaría con ella? En el templo, Shion dedicó el mismo día que vio llegar al rubio a asegurarse de que ninguna compañera de trabajo se la fuese a adelantar en conquistarlo, de ahí su pose segura con el uzumaki. Aún así, Shion ya había intentado encontrar nuevas formas de sentirse segura al llegar a Konoha, y comenzar a luchar contra esa sensación de inseguridad y miedo: tuvo que empezar con esa chica tan parecida a ella físicamente, Hinata hyuuga. Princesa de un clan carismático, un excelente gusto por los hombres, y estaba profundamente enamorada de Naruto. Ahí su novio demostró ser infalible: una simple afirmación suya espantó cualquier fantasma de celos de la ojivioleta. Era cierto que era hermosa, pero su forma de ser no encajaba con el hiperactivo uzumaki. Luego estaba esa chica rubia a la que hizo referencia una de las novias de ese chico castaño del harem, Ino yamanaka. Guapísima, muy inteligente y con una personalidad arrolladora, cualquiera se preocuparía. Aquí no hizo ni falta la intervención de Naruto: la joven estaba claramente centrada en otros objetivos, y entre los dos ni tan siquiera había surgido la duda.

Y entonces llegó Sakura. Guapa, inteligente, con un talento muy envidiable para la medicina, y el amor eterno del uzumaki. Desde un principio, Shion sabía que, si debía de temer de alguien, era de ella, pero se convenció de que la haruno no estaba interesada en el rubio. Joder, lo había rechazado en favor de "mister alegría", estaba claro que la chica no tenía buen gusto por los hombres y no era una amenaza. Pero, como mujer, supo en seguida identificar que estaba equivocada. Como se fijaba en él cuando creía que nadie la veía, como se sonrojaba imperceptiblemente al hablarle… y gestos como ese suspiro de la barbacoa. Oh si, Sakura haruno era un peligro, una roba novios y una mala persona. Hasta Naruto le había comentado que estuvo ayer con ella en SU casa viendo una película, así, despreocupadamente, como si no fuese nada raro… por un pelo lo castra... Esa mujer era la causa de su enfado… y la de su bloqueo espiritual por ende, era imposible alcanzar el Fjaka en ese estado. Seguro que coleccionaba hombres a decenas y ahora se le había antojado el ojiazul, sólo había que ver lo guapa que era para saber qué habría disfrutado de una vida de atenciones masculinas… ¡joder, si se le habían declarado los dos hombres más atractivos de konoha! Era una rival a tener en cuenta, un peligro que quería alejar lo máximo posible de su Naruto kun. Esa mujer sólo quería jugar con él, se la veía a kilómetros que sólo quería a Naruto por su fama y renombre, y ella no lo iba a permitir. Alguien llamó al timbre del hogar, sacándola ya definitivamente de su meditación. Esta vez Shion maldijo en voz alta, fuese quien fuese iba a ganarse un buen grito…

Un poco antes, una joven pelirrosada atravesaba las calles de konoha. Lo hacía con una sonrisa, disfrutando de su día libre, vestida con su tradicional short y camiseta negra, sus botas altas y su chaqueta color vino, y con un saco marrón a su espalda que, para confusión de los transeúntes, de vez en cuando se revolvía. A pesar del "sobresalto" nocturno sufrido, la haruno tenía razones de sobra para sonreír. Y la razón era la persona que iba a visitar: Naruto uzumaki, el baka de su mejor amigo. SU baka. Lo había echado muchísimo de menos esos seis meses, y secretamente había contado cada día en su regreso. Naruto tenía el súper poder de hacerla sonreír, siempre, en cualquier situación. Su estancia fuera le había recordado lo que sintió cuando se fue a ese viaje de años con el pervertido de Jiraiya: añoranza por el color naranja. Por supuesto, después de haberlo rechazado temió de verdad perderlo, quedarse sin su caballero de cuento, sin ese apoyo imprescindible para ella. Pero ahora había vuelto, y su relación con él estaba en perfecto estado, incluso mejor que nunca. Salvo por un detalle… un detalle de pelo rubio y ojos violeta. Su sonrisa fue desdibujándose hacia una mueca de furia contenida al recordar a Shion, o como se hizo llamar ante Kakashi, "Shion uzumaki". Sólo de recordarlo rechinaba los dientes.

Shion uzumaki, ¿cómo se atrevía? Seguro que llegó con toda su pompa y engañó al pobre Naruto para que la presentase así, y así mandarle un mensaje al mundo: que Naruto uzumaki era de su propiedad. ¿De su propiedad? ¿Quién se creía que era? Sakura tenía calada de sobra a esa ojivioleta, con su cuerpo de escándalo y esa falsa amabilidad. Por favor, desde el primer momento en que la vio mirarla con ese gesto de superioridad lo supo: esa mujer quería alejarla de Naruto. De SU Naruto. Porque hasta ino había notado esos gestos hostiles que la dirigía cada vez que cruzaban palabra: sólo el sentido del decoro y la educación de Sakura había evitado una pelea, porque la ojivioleta la estaba buscando. Mirándola de reojo cada vez que hablaba con Naruto, llamando la atención del uzumaki cada vez que hablaba con él… Shion era una mala pécora, ya lo recordaba de su misión con ella. Una niña rica y mimada, con seguramente una infancia perfecta llena de caprichos por su cargo, y ahora que había crecido se le había antojado el gran héroe del continente. Otra interesada únicamente en el renombre de Naruto, otra posible fuente de dolor del rubio. Y Sakura no iba a dejar a Naruto en sus garras, no señor, era su deber evitar que se aprovechasen de su corazón de oro. Lo mínimo que le debía era alejarle de las malas personas.

- **Ya ya, muy bonito el discurso, pero lo más importante, ¿Cuándo le pateamos ese culo gordo a esa roba narutos?** \- preguntó su inner con una mueca homicida, mientras sostenía una antorcha y a su espalda descansaba una hoguera con un maniquí vestido con una túnica ceremonial y una peluca rubia.

- _A ver, no adelantemos acontecimientos, que puede que me haya excedido al pensar así de ella… de momento estaré más atenta a ver de qué palo va esa… chica…_ \- contestó Sakura, intentando imponer algo de cordura entre tanto sentimiento. Porque ahora se notaba acalorada, furiosa, y su madre tenía un dicho para cuando ella estaba así: "genio vivo. Mente lenta"

- **Venga ya, es una interesada que nos quiere apartar de nuestro Naruto, NUESTRO. NARUTO. ¡Reacciona!**

- _Después de rechazarlo no creo que tenga ningún derecho sobre él más que el de ser su amiga…_ \- se lamentó Sakura, pateando por su frustración una piedra cercana tan fuerte que la lanzó a kilómetros de distancia, mientras los transeúntes se apartaban con miedo. Que no se quejasen, ya se había cruzado con decenas esparcidas por todas partes y no las había tocado…

- **Fue un error Sakura, no te me hundas**.- intentó animarla inner.- **Sólo toma fuerzas y vayamos a recuperar a nuestro baka. ¿Le has visto? Está como un dango de fresa, y parece mucho más maduro y centrado, es un imán de busconas interesadas… es más, te diría que tenemos que luchar, estamos a tiempo de recuperarlo DEL TODO…**

- _No me estreses… no soy una rompe hogares, de momento quiero recuperar el terreno perdido como amiga y defender mi territorio, además de asegurarme de que esa… chica… no se aproveche de mi Naruto. No voy a permitir que le rompa el corazón, Naruto se merece lo mejor._

- **Es un comienzo… pero recuerda esto: siempre nos lo hemos preguntado, ¿Dónde están los hombres buenos, donde hay algún dios? ¿Dónde está ese Hércules que parta el mal en dos?** \- cuestionó al aire Inner con una voz cada vez más melodiosa, mientras Sakura arqueaba una ceja y la miraba extrañada. Ella nunca se había preguntado eso.

- _Pero ¿Qué dices? ¿Y por qué me suena lo que estás cantando?_ \- preguntó completamente confundida, mientras Inner sacaba un micrófono de Kami sabe dónde y aparecía vestida con un vestido rojo de lentejuelas abierto en la pierna. Incluso apareció un piano, ¿un puto piano? ¿No se supone que debería de imaginarlo para que pasasen esas cosas?

- **¿Queda algún valiente montado en su corcel?** \- continuó inner con aún más sentimiento, ya sin ocultar el canto, tumbándose sobre el piano mientras a Sakura se le dibujaba una gran gota en la nuca.- **Otra vez las noches en vela soñaaaaaaando estaaar con él…**

- _Un momento, ya me acuerdo, ¿me estás cantando la puta letra de "I need a hero"?_ \- repuso una indignada Sakura en su paisaje mental, siendo ignorada totalmente por su yo interno, que se había entregado al momento cumbre.

- **CAÑAAAA**.- exclamó Inner al aire, mientras un impresionante espectáculo de luces multicolor aparecía de fondo y un coro de mini inner gritaba en un inmenso atril para acompañar la canción. Sakura negó al aire y cortó su conexión con ese espectáculo dantesco. Definitivamente, esa película de la pareja de ogros verdes, el asno y el gato adorable con botas que había visto el día anterior con Naruto le había provocado secuelas…

- _Tengo que pedirle a Ino que me haga un chequeo psicológico…_ \- reconoció para sus adentros la haruno, llegando ya al complejo uzumaki. Ese extraño espectáculo de su inner no la hizo distraerse de la razón de su enfado. Shion… aggghh, ojalá no la tuviese que ver. Llamó a la puerta y espero a que abriesen.- _Que no abra Shion, que no abra Shion, que no abra Shion…_ \- pero la suerte no estaba con ella ese día. La puerta de roble se abrió, y tras ella apareció una despampanante mujer rubia, vestida con una camiseta blanca de tirantes ceñida y un pantalón holgado rojo. Shion. Ambas mujeres cruzaron miradas con una expresión de ira contenida, y se quedaron mirándose en silencio durante unos segundos sin hablar, examinándose, para luego dejar que imperase la educación.

-Haruno san, que… agradable sorpresa verte aquí.- declaró con una sonrisa forzada Shion.- _Encima viene a intentar quitarme el novio en mi propia casa la muy…_

-Shion, me alegro de verte.- contestó también con una fingida educación la ojijade.- _Asquerosa lagarta, seguro que tienes al pobre Naruto secuestrado en un zulo…_

-Pasa, pasa, no te quedes fuera, que seguro que estás pasando frío con tan poca ropa…- dejó caer Shion apretando los dientes, soltando disimuladamente una pulla.

-No te creas, hace una temperatura muy agradable… lo que me sorprende es que estés sudando, ¿te he interrumpido haciendo ejercicio? Con esa figura seguro que te pasas horas y horas y horas y horas en el gimnasio…- le devolvió el golpe con esa fingida educación. Si alguien pasase entre las miradas de las dos féminas en ese momento, sería cortado en pedacitos.

-No te creas, es algo natural. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? ¿Un té? ¿Para llevar?

- _Que te crees tú que me voy a ir…_ No hace falta, eres muy amable Shion.- declaró Sakura, poniendo todas sus energías en no mandarla a volar de un puñetazo.- Venía a hablar con Naruto, ¿está en casa?

- _Que te crees tú que te voy a dejar a solas con mi Naruto kun…_ \- pensó Shion conteniendo a duras penas sus ganas de desterrarla a la otra dimensión.- Naruto kun está entrenando en el jardín, te acompaño, que ayer me dio mucha pena no poder acompañaros para ver esa película, a Naruto kun le habría gustado verla con nosotras a la vez…- dejó caer con algo de furia la ojivioleta, para dirigirse con la haruno al jardín sin cruzar más palabra las féminas. Y por dentro sólo pensaban una cosa… "como odio a esa mujer".

Pero ambas dejaron de lado su rivalidad para enfocar toda su atención en el espectáculo del jardín. El entrenamiento de Naruto. Veinte copias del rubio realizaban decenas de ejercicios diferentes, convirtiendo el jardín en un gigantesco dojo… y todos sin camiseta y en pantalón corto naranja con rebordes negros, con sus cuerpos sudorosos y musculados al sol. Ambas féminas tragaron duro y se ruborizaron de inmediato, ver eso las tenía al borde de la hemorragia nasal. Cinco Naruto meditaban en una esquina del lugar, acumulando energía natural con tal concentración que incluso los pájaros se posaban sobre ellos. En el centro del patio, un Naruto con las manos atadas a la espalda combatía a otros cinco armados con katana, buscando perfeccionar el taijutsu y juego de piernas del ojiazul. Saltaba, giraba para esquivar y repartía rodillazos y patadas entre sus asaltantes con una precisión letal, sin recibir ni un solo corte. Y, destacando sobre todos, estaba el original. Naruto les había explicado a ambas como funcionaba el entrenamiento a base de clones: el original recibiría su experiencia, como mejoras en el estilo de taijutsu o control de chakra, pero no su trabajo físico. Sólo tenía un cuerpo, así que se debía de centrar en él mientras sus clones se encargaban del resto. Naruto levantaba en el suelo unas inmensas pesas de metal asistido por un par de clones, cargadas además con sellos de gravedad, agrietándose incluso el suelo con un fuerte estruendo cuando las soltó para saludar a sus visitas.

-¡Hola chicas!- saludó con efusividad Naruto, mientras tomaba una toalla para secarse el sudor de esa piel tostada de su pecho y rostro, y ambas mujeres literalmente se le comían con la mirada y aprovechaban que estaba distraído para secarse las gotas de sangre que se escurrían por sus narices.

-Hola Naruto/hola Naruto kun.- respondieron ambas al unísono dentro de su hipnosis, para luego mirarse mal al ver que habían hecho coro. Naruto se quedó un poco incómodo al verlas reaccionar así entre ellas, pero decidió ignorarlo mientras se ponía una camiseta negra con la espiral uzumaki en la espalda.

-Veo que te estás tomando en serio el entrenamiento para el examen Naruto, me alegro… creí que te pasarías el mes en el Ichiraku.- confesó Sakura con una sonrisa, llegando a un acuerdo tácito con Shion de ni mirarse tan siquiera.

-Ya bueno, lo hago más por mi que por el examen… quiero mantenerme en forma, el examen ya lo tengo más o menos planteado…- repuso con humildad el rubio.

-¿Ya arreglaste tus problemas con los clones Naruto kun?- intervino Shion, sinceramente interesada. Desde hacía meses los clones de Naruto hacían cosas extrañas, y esas actuaciones parecían haberse recrudecido desde que devoraron vivo al clon de Naruto-Sasuke en medio del desierto.

-Sinceramente… no. Al menos he conseguido que se centren un poco a cambio de dejarles hacer una estatua en el jardín… es esa de ahí…- señaló Naruto despreocupadamente a un extremo del jardín, para luego abrir los ojos con horror.- …anda y no me jodas…- maldijo Naruto, mientras las féminas abrían los ojos con espanto al ver la figura. Se trataba de una especie de figura hecha en madera finamente tallada con algunos tramos pintados en rojo sangre, una representación de dos metros de altura de algo que parecía Naruto. Y parecía porque su expresión y pose eran… perturbadoras: estaba erguido, desnudo, con numerosos kanji tribales por el cuerpo y las dos manos extendidas hacia delante con dos órganos humanos en sus palmas. Su rostro estaba furioso, amenazante, con la boca abierta derramando pintura roja y mostrando una hilera de amenazantes colmillos en una expresión de furia, como una deidad antigua reclamando sacrificios. Naruto miró a los clones con furia, y todos desaparecieron de golpe con expresiones de terror, por lo que exclamó al cielo con furia.- ¿Se puede saber qué cojones es esto?

-Esto… parece un tótem tribal Naruto kun…- intentó aportar Shion algo de luz al asunto, procurando no fijarse en esa estatua. Joder, era terrorífica, no iba a quedarse con eso en casa ni de coña.- Se… se usaban para rituales y sacrificios humanos…

-Naruto, ¿se puede saber que le has hecho a tus clones para que te representen… así?- preguntó Sakura atemorizada. Maldita sea, esa estatua emanaba maldad, incluso se sentía nerviosa en su presencia.

-¡Nada dattebayo! Joder, no sé qué podría hacer para que me viesen así… ¿En serio parezco eso? Lo único que no me cabrea es la parte de debajo de la cintura de la estatua…- se lamentó Naruto, aunque las dos féminas observaron a lo que se refería el uzumaki: los clones le habían representado con un inmenso pene, uno que le llegaba hasta las rodillas enroscándose en su pierna como una serpiente. Sakura abrió los ojos con asombro y no pudo evitar mirar a los pantalones de Naruto, para luego sonrojarse y darse la vuelta para contener su hemorragia nasal. Nunca se había fijado, y ese pantalón corto de entrenamiento no dejaba nada a la imaginación ahora que sabía qué buscar exactamente…

-Esto…- intentó reponerse Shion de su sonrojo, notando como se acaloraba al recordar lo que habían hecho esa mañana empleando lo que representaba esa parte de la estatua.- Los… los tótem suelen ser una muestra de fuerza y virilidad del dios concreto, de ahí… esa parte… Naruto kun, deberías de hablar con tus clones sobre el sentido de la vida y dejar de ignorarles, está claro que están buscando las respuestas por sí mismos… y que están siendo bastante raras…- concluyó Shion con un escalofrío al volver a mirar la expresión de esa aterradora estatua. Joder, parecía que la iba a morder en cualquier momento.

-Y dale, ¡que no pienso hablar conmigo mismo sobre el origen de la vida de los clones! ¡Son copias de mi, está claro que YO soy el origen de su vida, esto es ridículo dattebayo!- se quejó Naruto a su novia, mientras esta adoptaba un gesto de disgusto.

-¡Haz lo que quieras, pero yo no quiero esa cosa en mi jardín!- exclamó Shion, sufriendo sólo de pensar en levantarse por la noche a por un vaso de agua y ver en la oscuridad del jardín esa estatua mirando en su dirección… con esos colmillos y ojos… ya tenía bastante con los "regalos nocturnos" de ese zorro pervertido, como para añadirle esa estatua de "Naruto dios del asesinato". Pero una idea apareció en su mente, haciéndola dibujar incluso una sonrisa maligna.- Mira, podrías regalársela a Sakura san, que la encantan tus esculturas. Así no te echa tanto de menos y no tiene que atravesarse la ciudad entera para verte…- dejó caer, obteniendo de inmediato un gesto de enfado de la haruno, que ya había conseguido reponerse de su ultima hemorragia nasal.

-Ah no, ni de coña…- contestó una aterrada Sakura. No iba a meter ESO en su casa, que encima con lo grande que era solo cabría en el pasillo de la entrada de su piso… se imaginaba llegando por la noche de trabajar, en medio de una tormenta… abriendo la puerta y encontrándose ESO mirándola desde el fondo del pasillo… un terrible escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Eso sin contar que tendría que tapar… la serpiente… del tótem, como la viese su madre la metía en un convento… No, la estatua de "Naruto emperador de la matanza" no iba a llegar a su casa. La haruno se rehizo, intentando devolverle el golpe a la rubia con gentileza.- Digo que aquí tenéis mucho más espacio Shion… además, así puedes estudiar más sobre los tótem… Naruto seguro que podría dejarte más tiempo libre y quedar con sus amigos para que te puedas centrar…- ambas féminas volvieron a mirarse con pura furia, pero el saco de Sakura, que la haruno había posado en la entrada del jardín, volvió a removerse, llamando la atención de los tres.

-Esto, Sakura chan… dime que no es una persona pequeñita lo que llevas ahí…- rogó Naruto con incredulidad, mientras Sakura negaba con la cabeza con una suave sonrisa ante la ocurrencia.

-Ah si, casi se me olvidaba…- dijo Sakura con un tono severo, para ir hasta el saco y meter la mano dentro. Del interior, agarrada por la mano de Sakura, salió un escarabajo gigante de medio metro con siete colas, entero golpeado y emitiendo mil lamentos mientras colgaba boca abajo de la mano de la haruno de manera grotesca.

-¿¡CHOMEI!?- exclamó Naruto con un tono de horror, al ver al siete colas en tan mal estado.- Pe… pero, ¿Qué ha pasado Sakura chan?

-Pues resulta que ella y sus ocho amigos biju junto a Hiashi se colaron borrachos en mi dormitorio y me los encontré en mi cama con una máquina de fotos y poniéndome pegatinas de colores en la cara. Chomei fue la única a la que atrapé… siento que este así, me asusté bastante creyendo que era alguna clase de animales salvajes y no controlé mi fuerza… También influye en su estado que está de resaca eh, yo solo soy responsable de los golpes…- se excusó la haruno con vergüenza, no dejaba de ser una entidad de chakra adorada en el mundo entero y ella literalmente la había usado de saco de boxeo. La mandíbula de Naruto cayó hasta el suelo y casi apareció en el otro extremo del planeta, mientras Shion arqueaba ambas cejas con asombro. Sakura había vencido a una entidad demoníaca de siete colas sin exorcismos ni poderes sagrados, recién levantada. Esa chica era MUY fuerte, vencer a un biju era una proeza, aunque estuviese en forma chibi y ebria. Puede que fuese una rompe hogares, pero lo que Naruto le había dicho sobre su habilidad parecía cierto.

-E… está bien, no… no pasa nada…- contestó Naruto reponiéndose como pudo de la impresión.- lo siento por el susto, Sakura chan, gracias por traerla…- agradeció el rubio con una suave sonrisa, sonrojándose la kunoichi de vuelta mientras Shion miraba a su novio conteniendo las ganas de darle un buen golpe.- Esto… ¿por casualidad no sabrás dónde están el resto no? He intentado contactar con ellos desde ayer y no hay manera, y Killer Bee tampoco ha podido encontrar a Gyuki… que sé que son mayorcitos y saben arreglárselas, pero me preocupan un poco.- Sakura arqueó los hombros, ella sólo pudo capturar al siete colas entre el caos que se desató en el piso, pero entonces Shion decidió intervenir.

-Naruto kun, ¿estás buscando a los biju?- Naruto asintió con confusión.- Haberlo dicho antes, acompáñame, yo sé dónde están.

Unos totalmente confusos Naruto y Sakura, que ahora sostenía a Chomei con más respeto para llevarla a alguna habitación a dormir su resaca, siguieron a Shion, que con una misteriosa sonrisa les guiaba a través de los pasillos del complejo. Tras andar unos minutos, llegaron a una habitación, y tanto Naruto como Sakura no pudieron evitar gritar de asombro cuando la ojivioleta abrió la puerta. Ya de por sí el olor era terrible, se podría encender una cerilla en ese ambiente cargado de alcohol y destruir konoha al instante, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el origen de ese olor. Colgando del techo por unas hebras plateadas, conocidas en la orden de Shion como las cuerdas de Hikari y diseñadas para someter demonios, se encontraban los biju perdidos por Naruto, todos lamentándose por la luz en su forma chibi, a excepción de isobu, que colgaba con su caparazón al fondo completamente resignado pero sin lamentarse. Naruto miró con los ojos como platos a su novia, mientras esta encendía las luces del cuarto con brusquedad, arrancando más lamentos de los obviamente resacosos biju, encabezados por un malogrado kurama, que procedió a hablar.

- **Aggghhhhh, luuuuz, apagad la luuuuz.** \- gritó el biju de nueve colas con unas marcadas ojeras y su pelaje despeinado, revolviéndose con desesperación y chocándose en su balanceo con Shukaku, que se lamentaba a su lado con su barriga colgando grotescamente entre las cuerdas, mientras Sakura se preguntaba si todos los días en el hogar uzumaki eran así de… peculiares.

-Shion chan, pero… ¿qué es esto?- preguntó con duda Naruto, sin saber exactamente como tomarse este panorama.

-Esto es un castigo para los biju por lo que hicieron anoche.- procedió a explicar Shion, mientras Sakura abría los ojos con asombro. ¿Shion había vencido a los demás biju sola? Eso era… increíble. Sería una mala pécora, pero era muy poderosa, Naruto tenía razón cuando la dijo que kurama la temía.- Llegaron borrachos de madrugada, aterrorizaron al barrio junto a Hiashi hyuuga, dejaron todo echo un asco…

- **Kami santo, nunca maaaaaaas…** \- se lamentó Matatabi, intentando deshacerse de esas cuerdas sagradas sin éxito.

-Esto… yo no me di cuenta…

-Normal, duermes como un tronco…- declaró Sakura con una suave risa, recordando que literalmente había que gritarle a Naruto al oido para despertarle cuando dormía después de una misión.

-Exacto.- añadió Shion, sin darse cuenta ninguna de las féminas que estaban haciendo frente común.- Intenté despertarle creyendo que era otra vez orochimaru escapándose por nuestro jardín, pero solo babeaba la almohada y gritaba algo de "karaoke" mientras cantaba "living on a prayer"…- añadió la rubia, riendo las dos mujeres a la vez, para luego frenarse en seco al darse cuenta de con quien estaban hablando y volviendo a mirarse con furia renovada.- el caso es que les dejé colgando en esas cuerdas para evitar que volviesen a hacer trastadas, y no has podido contactar con ellos porque ese poder bloquea cualquier intento de los biju de escapar, o pedir ayuda.

-E… está bien, pero… ¿no te parece que con una bronca habría bastado? Es un poco cruel tenerles ahí colgando de resaca…- confesó Naruto, apiadándose de su buen amigo kitsune, que en serio estaba sufriendo en su máximo nivel en ese momento.

-Kurama me ofreció un trio interespecies contigo…- dijo con una voz que destilaba puro odio la sacerdotisa, mientras Naruto abría los ojos con sorpresa y miraba a su amigo biju consternado.

- **¿que hice qué?** \- preguntó kurama completamente avergonzado, balanceándose en esas cuerdas plateadas.- **Joder, no me acuerdo de nada… no vuelvo a beber…**

-Un momento, Shion chan…- intervino Naruto, contando en voz alta los biju.- Aquí sólo cuento siete biju, junto al de Sakura chan ocho… ¿Dónde está el último? ¿Y kokuo?- preguntó Naruto a los allí presentes, que repararon en ese momento en que faltaba el caballo delfín de cinco colas.

-No sé Naruto kun, yo solo me encargué de los que entraron…

- **Naruto san.** \- interrumpió Isobu, que no parecía en absoluto afectado.- **yo estuve sobrio toda la noche, pero no vi el momento en que se separó de nosotros… le contaría más, pero…**

- **¡Pero nada, como digas algo te quitamos el caparazón!** \- ladró Shukaku, intentando patear a su hermano desde su cuerda sin éxito, y golpeando por accidente a Gyuki y Songoku, que gritaron por el dolor de cabeza al moverse.

- **Va… vale… Naruto san, sólo puedo asegurarle que kokuo sigue vivo…**

-Aghhh, está bien, ya lo buscaré hoy… a mi edad y siendo la niñera de un ser milenario… Shion chan, déjales ya libres para que puedan irse a dormir, creo que ya han aprendido la lección.- anunció Naruto, deshaciendo de inmediato Shion las cuerdas y cayendo al suelo los biju entre lamentos generalizados. En cuanto pudieron, Kurama y gyuki huyeron al paraje mental de sus jinchuriki, donde podrían recuperarse más rápido de la resaca al pasar el tiempo más deprisa, mientras el resto bajaron como pudieron las persianas y continuaron durmiendo donde cayeron. Los tres humanos salieron del cuarto intentando olvidar ese momento surrealista, mientras Naruto se lamentaba.- A ver, si fueseis un caballo delfín milenario resacoso, ¿dónde os esconderíais?- ambas féminas le miraron con indignación por esa pregunta estúpida, joder, ¿Y ellas qué podían saber? Ni tan siquiera se imaginaban que los biju pudiesen emborracharse… Encima era un puto caballo delfín, no podían ni excluir el mar… Pero su discusión fue interrumpida por un anbu con una máscara de tigre, que apareció en un sunshin en medio del pasillo.

-Uzumaki sama, el hokage requiere su presencia y la de la doctora haruno para una misión urgente.

-¿Ahora? Es mi día libre, y tengo que gastarlo en algo importante… esto… no habrán encontrado un biju de cinco colas perdido por casualidad, ¿no?- preguntó el uzumaki al anbu, que aún con su máscara no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, sobre todo cuando dio un paso atrás.

-Esto… no, uzumaki sama… pero el hokage insistió en que fuese a la torre, que era algo urgente…

-Agggh, está bien, así de paso puedo preguntarle a él si sabe algo…- concedió Naruto, disolviéndose el anbu en un sunshin de hojas mientras Naruto se triscaba los dedos.- Bueno Sakura chan, me da que nos toca misión…- declaró el rubio a la pelirrosada con una sonrisa, mientras la haruno se la devolvía aún más intensa. Unos cuantos días a solas con su mejor amigo de misión, como en los viejos tiempos…estaba a un paso de dar saltos de alegría, echaba de menos la acción. Pero alguien también cayó en la cuenta de esos días a solas que pasarían Naruto y Sakura. Shion apretó los puños con rabia, y miró a ambos shinobi con un gesto serio. ¿Su novio en una misión de días a solas con esa lagarta? Compartiendo comida, anécdotas, a solas, cada vez más juntos… No tenía acceso a sus visiones, pero tenía claro que no iba a permitir eso. Ah no… con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, decidió intervenir.

-Os acompaño, que también tengo algo que hablar con Kakashi…- comentó, mientras Sakura y ella cruzaban una mirada de puro odio.

Y así las dos mujeres y el rubio salieron del complejo uzumaki tras ponerse algo más cómodo la rubia, con Naruto en medio y una mujer a cada lado buscando acercarse lo máximo posible a él… y cortándole la circulación de sus brazos al agarrárselos mientras tanto. El rubio comenzaba a preocuparse por esa competitividad de las féminas. Suerte que, cuando estaba a punto de ponerse azul, todos se fijaron en las calles de konoha. Joder, ¿les habían invadido por la noche y no se habían dado cuenta? La aldea era un maldito caos: los edificios presentaban renegrones propios del fuego, las calles mostraban toneladas de arena y escombros, los shinobi corrían de aquí para allá reparando construcciones e informando a los viandantes… Al final iba a ser cierto eso de que les necesitaban con urgencia. En el monte hokage, un grupo de escultores se afanaban por borrar una figura alargada esculpida cerca de la boca de la representación del primero, mientras un grupo de camiones retiraban unas gigantescas botellas de sake, tan grandes como un edificio, así como centenares de tamaño normal que se encontraban desperdigadas por doquier. La situación alcanzó el punto crítico cuando un pingüino se cruzó en su camino, huyendo de los cuidadores del Zoo, que intentaban devolverlo a su lugar mientras otros cinco llevaban a uno de los elefantes con cuidado a través de las calles semiderruidas. Joder, ¿Qué había pasado?

-Sa… Sakura chan…- dijo Naruto, mientras Shion se acercaba un poco más a él para esquivar un grupo de monos que huía en medio de la calle.- ¿tú no sabes nada de esto?

-Pues no…- contestó Sakura con una mueca de total asombro, moviéndose a un lado justo a tiempo para esquivar una de las farolas de la calle que se había caído en su dirección. Con su debate interno sobre Naruto no se había fijado en el caos reinante, y era para matarla, porque parecía el armaggedon…

- **Claaaro, por eso había tantas piedras para patear…** \- se dijo inner mentalmente.

- _Y tú kurama, ¿Viste algo por la noche?_ \- cuestionó el ojiazul en su paraje mental, obteniendo un lamento y un estertor cercano a la muerte del resacoso biju, que en ese momento estaba en un rincón de su antigua jaula con la mirada perdida, envuelto en una manta y bebiendo café de una taza con su propia imagen estampada.- _Vale, me tomaré eso como un no…_

El trío llegó a la torre hokage, donde los anbu habían montado un cuartel general para atender los daños en la villa. Se habían designado escuadrones anbu para proteger los sectores claves de la aldea, equipos jounin para el rastreo de los alrededores de la villa en busca de enemigos, los chunnin patrullaban las calles y reconstruían edificios liderados por Yamato y su elemento madera… konoha estaba en situación de alerta. Incluso se había reportado un informe sobre una gran pelea de monstruos gigantes al otro lado del monte hokage, y habían enviado a los equipos ocho y diez a las alcantarillas a rastrear a una extraña criatura que desde la mañana estaba emitiendo lamentos y preguntando dónde quedaba la zona de clanes… era todo incomprensible, aunque esto último hizo mucha gracia a Sakura… sólo de imaginarse a ino ensuciándose sus botas nuevas en las aguas residuales de la ciudad le hacia reírse. Kakashi en ese momento se encontraba en su despacho, impartiendo instrucciones a Tsunade senju. No se reportaban heridos, lo cual era un milagro teniendo en cuenta los daños materiales, pero no se descartaba un ataque repentino, por lo que el hospital debía de estar preparado. La ojimiel acabó de informar y se dirigió a su trabajo, saludando afectuosamente a sus dos nietos en todo menos en la sangre y, para sorpresa de la fémina, también a Shion. La joven parecía caerle bien a la abuela oficiosa de Naruto. Una vez salió del lugar, Kakashi se puso a hablar.

-Sakura, Naruto, al fin llegáis… esto es terrible, TERRIBLE.- exclamó un hundido kakashi, preocupando a los asistentes.

-Pe… pero, ¿Qué ha pasado Kakashi sensei? ¿Nos ha atacado alguna nación? ¿Ha reaparecido kaguya?- preguntó Naruto completamente preparado para lo que fuese. Viendo el panorama de destrucción, sólo podía ser algo a nivel mundial.

-No lo sabemos. Por culpa del concurso de karaoke prácticamente nadie estuvo vigilando por la noche, y al parecer un grupo de malditos monstruos debió de entrar en la aldea y destruir todos estos lugares… es raro, no han afectado a ninguna de nuestras plazas fuertes ni infraestructuras, es un daño totalmente aleatorio, incluso encontramos a Gamabunta y sus soldados sapos inconscientes sobre el monte hokage, conseguimos de milagro devolverlos al monte myoboku… cuando se recuperen necesitaría que les interrogases sobre lo que pasó, nosotros no pudimos, estaban en un estado lamentable… pero os juro que esos hijos de mala madre lo pagarán… por el honor de esta aldea que lo pagarán…- finalizó con un tono que destilaba puro odio, tanto que sus interlocutores dieron instintivamente un paso atrás.

-Esto, Kakashi sensei… sé que no es el mejor momento pero… ¿no habrá visto un biju de cinco colas por ahí suelto no?

-¿Cómo? ¿Has perdido un biju?- preguntó un aterrado Kakashi, mientras Naruto palidecía.- asignaré algunos jounin a su búsqueda, lo que menos nos interesa es un biju perdido por ahí…

-Se… sería perfecto, pero… ¿para qué nos ha llamado?- preguntó el rubio, intentando calmar un poco el ambiente. El hokage estaba realmente furioso…

-Bien, os explico: durante el ataque han robado algo importante… el pergamino con las técnicas secretas de los hokage…

-¿Otra vez?- preguntó una indignada Sakura.- Joder, creo que ya va siendo hora de mejorar las medidas de seguridad de esta aldea, ¡hasta Naruto pudo robarlo con sólo doce años!

-Ehhh, ¡fue una proeza!- se defendió un ofendido Naruto.- Me costó mucho dejar a cada guardia inconsciente usando el orioke…

-Esto…- interrumpió el peliplateado.- …en nuestra defensa diré que mejoramos las medidas de seguridad, pero alguien se dejó la puta puerta del búnker abierta tras entrar usando nuestras claves e impidió que los sellos de detección se reactivasen… Estamos buscando a los responsables, y caerá sobre ellos todo el peso de mi furia, ¡incluso se infiltraron en mi torre!

-¿Intentaron atentar contra usted, hokage sama?- preguntó una alarmada Shion. El que esos asaltantes hubiesen podido acceder al domicilio de la máxima autoridad de konoha era muy preocupante.

-PEOR. Esos monstruos sin corazón destruyeron lo único bueno que poseía, tomaron mi ilusión y la hicieron añicos, corrompieron el mayor rayo de esperanza de mi vida… ¡ARRANCARON EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE MI ICHA ICHA EDICIÓN PLATINO CON NUEVE MIL CRÍTICAS POSITIVAS Y EL DOBLE DE LEMMON!- exclamó con un tono de puro dolor el hokage, mientras los tres asistentes se caían al suelo de espaldas. ESA era la razón del enfado del normalmente tranquilo Kakashi...- Pero ya habrá tiempo para interrogar y torturar a cada posible conspirador y hacérselo pagar… página por página… Sakura, Naruto, vuestra misión será buscar ese pergamino en los bosques de konoha. No pueden haber ido muy lejos, sean quienes sean los que lo hayan robado… saldréis de inmediato, se os dará lo que necesitéis en la armería.

-Hai, hokage sama.- proclamaron ambos shinobi al unísono tras cuadrarse.

-Lo único que lamento es que solo vayáis dos, pero estamos desbordados… iban a acompañaros Sasuke y Sai, pero uno está de baja por enfermedad y el otro se halla obsesionado con pintar murales multicolor y figuras de Ino desnuda, no le he visto en facultades para acompañaros…

-Pero, hokage sama… ¿no podría apoyarnos el escuadrón tobirama? Sólo dos shinobi vamos muy justos…- reconoció la haruno con pesadez, viendo lo grave de la situación. Podrían rastrear y encontrarlos en unas semanas, pero la misión podría salirse de madre y durar excesivamente (costándole el examen chunnin al pobre Naruto), e incluso complicarse y no tendrían apoyo…

-Lo siento, el escuadrón tobirama está cumpliendo una misión ultrasecreta rango triple S con licencia para matar y asesinar…

-Kakashi senseeeei.- se quejó la pelirrosada, incapaz de guardar las formas incluso por la indignación.- No me jodas, ¿nos vas a enviar a una misión sin refuerzos por enviarlos a buscar un libro porno?

-¡Compendio de sabiduría ancestral! Y todo responde a… nuestros informes de inteligencia… si, a eso. Es posible, y no podéis negarlo, que los autores de la masacre se hallen en las inmediaciones de la empresa editora del icha icha, así que el escuadrón tobirama tiene la orden de barrer esa zona en busca de sospechosos… y de paso traerme una decena de ejemplares…- finalizó el dirigente con un tono de voz más bajo en esta última parte, mientras recibía las miradas de reprobación de sus alumnos.- Lo siento, pero ya está hecho, tendréis que arreglároslas…

-Esto, hokage sama…- intervino Shion, viendo al fin la solución a su preocupación más reciente.- Podría acompañarles en su misión y así todo sería más fácil.- nada más decirlo, Sakura saltó como un resorte.

- _¿Ya está acaparando a Naruto otra vez? Será lagarta…_ \- se quejó Sakura internamente, aunque por fuera mantuviese la serenidad.- Shion san, no es una buena idea, usted carece de entrenamiento ninja, podría ponerse en peligro.

- _Como sabía que ibas a poner alguna pega, que te crees tú que te voy a dejar irte de vacaciones con mi Naruto kun, roba novios…_ \- insultó por lo bajo Shion, ofreciendo externamente una imagen de amabilidad.- no se preocupe, haruno san, sé cuidarme sola, y mis visiones podrían ahorrarles semanas de rastreo…- Ambas féminas continuaron un duelo de veladas amenazas, intentando imponerse mientras Naruto suspiraba agotado, hasta que Kakashi decidió poner paz.

-Se acabó, Shion san, acepto su petición.- Sakura iba a intervenir, cuando Kakashi volvió a interrumpirla.- Sakura, tú misma has reconocido que necesitaréis ayuda, y Shion puede ser muy útil. Es mi última palabra.- sentenció el mandatario, mientras Shion le sacaba la lengua con un gesto infantil a Sakura y esta levantaba el mentón indignada.

- **Si necesitan ayuda, yo también les acompañaré.** \- anunció kurama, apareciendo en una nube de humo junto al trío.

-Kurama, ¿tú no estabas medio muerto por la resaca?- preguntó Naruto.

- **Ventajas de tu paisaje mental cachorro, el tiempo allí es relativo, ¿o te crees que puedo recargarte el chakra tan rápido en tan poco tiempo? Sólo me he encerrado allí el equivalente a una semana de aquí y listo.** \- aclaró el biju, para luego dibujar una sonrisa traviesa.- **esta misión puede ser peligrosa, y yo quiero estar presente. Además, viendo cómo se llevan estas dos, esto sólo puede acabar en masacre o trío adolescente, ¡Y YO NO ME LO VOY A PERDER POR NADA EN EL MUNDO!** \- exclamó con felicidad el kitsune, quedándose el despacho de golpe en silencio mientras Kakashi y Naruto tragaban grueso presos del terror.- **Oh mierda, dije eso último en voz alta…** \- maldijo el biju al aire, mientras Sakura y Shion le rodeaban con una expresión de ira homicida, tronándose los puños la ojijade e invocando más de esas infernales tiras plateadas la ojivioleta.- **Venga chicas, será guay, una misión de tres y kurama, ¿a que suena divertido?** \- preguntó, intentando dibujar esa sonrisa tierna que había estado ensayando la última semana. Ensanchó los labios y los ojos lo máximo posible, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza y ondeando sus colas en una pose supuestamente adorable. Y era supuestamente porque ofrecía una imagen repugnante y antinatural, con esos colmillos dibujando una sonrisa que en lugar de afable parecía sacada de una película de psicópatas, y esos ojos rojos brillando como los de un demonio en lugar de como un peluche de dibujos animados. Incluso el biju intentó acompañarlo de una música de película infantil, pero sólo logró darle un toque aún más siniestro al momento. Kakashi y Naruto lanzaron un lamento de horror de la que apartaban la mirada, mientras que ambas féminas pusieron una expresión de asco antes de continuar rodeándole lentamente.

-Kurama, sólo lo estás empeorando…- anunció Naruto, completamente convencido de que de esta lo mataban. Y él no iba a meterse en medio, desde luego… no debía de existir nada en el mundo que soportase un ataque de esas dos mujeres enfadadas…

- ** _Vale, el gaki tiene razón, tendré que usar mi arma secreta. Hora de aplicar lo que aprendí en esa película de los dos ogros verdes y ese gato tan… yo._** \- y dicho esto, el kitsune desapareció en una nube de humo, para reaparecer de nuevo con el aspecto cambiado. Ahora era un precioso bebé zorro de rasgos faciales suaves, con dos inmensos ojos azules como los de Naruto y un pelaje parecido al de un peluche, y nueve esponjosas colas a su espalda. Naruto iba a gritar indignado que era un plan de escape ridículo, pero se calló en cuanto vio a ambas féminas cambiar de golpe su expresión de furia por una de absoluta ternura. Ambas lo tomaron en brazos con un gesto de puro amor, mientras Naruto fruncía el ceño totalmente confundido.

-¡Pero si es como un pequeño bebé zorrito de peluche!- exclamó Sakura, acariciando ese pelaje tan suave con los ojos iluminados como dos estrellas.

-¡Y tiene los mismos ojos que Naruto kun!- declaró Shion, también rendida a ese encanto kitsune mientras lo abrazaba, para luego ambas gritar al unísono.

-KAWAAAAAAAAI.- Naruto negó de fondo con cansancio. ¿Por qué le gustaban sólo las mujeres tsundere? Al menos ya no se querían matar... Estaba claro, sería finalmente una misión de tres… y kurama.

Pasados unos días, en el complejo uchiha…

-Joder… esto parece un centro anbu de detención clandestino…- se quejó el uchiha al cielo.

Su habitación, antaño un ejemplo de poder con sus muebles de roble, cuadros de uchiha ilustres (incluido él mismo en poses poderosas) y jarrones y estatuas decorativos, había dejado de existir. Ahora, en su lugar, sólo tenía cuatro paredes desnudas y un suelo de fría madera, conteniendo una cama simple con un colchón viejo, una mesa plegable de plástico con una silla vieja y una lámpara de los chinos con una luz parpadeante por tener roto algún fusible. Joder, vale que al pelinegro le gustaba la decoración sobria, pero esto era excederse, sólo faltaba un cubo de letrina maloliente en una esquina y ya podría ser calificado ese lugar como celda… Y maldijo por lo bajo porque no tenía solución, esa era la nueva decoración escogida por su esposa midori con el beneplácito de todas sus demás esposas… bueno, de las que le quedaban, Zabiha Senju y Anzu Inuzuka se habían fugado una noche para vivir su amor lejos de los estereotipos de la sociedad y no habían vuelto a dar señales… Y encima esta decoración sólo estaba para su cuarto, el resto de habitaciones eran un auténtico lujo, llenas de ricos tapices, alfombras de exquisita factura, cuadros y mobiliario de última generación y todo totalmente ergonómico. ¿Por qué, entonces, su habitación parecía el puto zulo de un pedófilo perseguido por la ley? Muy simple… el presupuesto se había acabado en el resto de habitaciones.

Aprovechando su periodo de convalecencia, donde el pelinegro se aferró a la existencia como un náufrago a un madero flotante mientras era ignorado sistemáticamente por sus mujeres, más centradas en sus guerras personales que en atender a su futuro marido, las futuras matriarcas uchiha votaron sobre cómo redecorar la casa. Sasuke intentó impedirlo, pero bastante tenía con respirar entre tanta flema y fiebre, así que más féminas fueron sistemáticamente acordando cómo emplear los ahora indefensos ahorros del uchiha, que desaparecieron como lágrimas en la lluvia en dos días: tiraron cada mueble del lugar y compraron muebles de diseño, dejaron a phillip pintar cada pared en tonos chillones porque "era lo más cool", y llegaron a acuerdos entre ellas para comprar lo que más les apetecía, como un dojo para que Ayiko hyuuga ensayase sus katas, o una fiesta con la gente más "in" (¿Qué demonios es in y por que él no estaba incluido? Se preguntó el uchiha, cuando un portero le prohibió la entrada al salón de su propia casa por no estar en la lista) para midori y la gente de la capital… Sólo Karin se había preocupado por él, y empleando sus exiguos ahorros se había asegurado de que tuviese un colchón, porque si no no tendría ni eso. Si incluso se llevaron el colchón del uchiha CON ÉL CONVALECIENTE TODAVÍA ENCIMA, dejándole tirado en el hall de la entrada sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Maldita sea, si esto era hacer historia, prefería vestirse con ese horrible spandex verde…

Pero ya estaba medianamente recuperado, salvo algún estornudo suelto. Estaba en la mierda, si, pero se iba a reponer. Sasuke era el portador del legendario rinnegan, el mayor talento shinobi del continente, no se iba a dejar hundir por una decoración propia del motel de psicosis. No, resurgiría de sus cenizas, cual ave fénix, y al final cada segundo habría merecido la pena. Cuando en el futuro volviese la vista atrás, acompañando de sus descendientes genéticamente perfectos, gobernando el continente shinobi y siendo una leyenda viviente, se acordaría de este momento y se reiría. Vaya que si lo haría. Además, su plan seguía viento en popa: era cierto que estaba arruinado, pero entre las cuentas uchiha que desbloquearía en cuanto ascendiese a chunnin y las dotes cuando se casase, recuperaría cada Ryu con creces; y también era cierto que había perdido a dos de sus cinco prometidas, pero hoy los consejeros le traían nuevas aspirantes. Había recalcado que las quería probadamente heterosexuales, para evitar nuevas fugas, así que hoy teóricamente debería de ser un buen día. A la hora acordada, el timbre del hogar sonó, atendiendo Karin a las visitas a pesar del embarazo avanzado (supuestamente saldría de cuentas en unas semanas, pero la joven no tenía prisa. Joder… como para traer un ser vivo al mundo en ese manicomio…) y pasando al interior de la morada dos ancianos acompañados de dos mujeres, que se quedaron observando el lugar con curiosidad.

-Bienvenidos.- saludo Sasuke con su pompa de rey del continente, poniendo su mejor sonrisa arrogante y aproximándose a sus visitas sacando pecho y mirándolo todo desde su superioridad moral, mientras Karin negaba al cielo con hastío y se dirigía a su cuarto para no ver ese espectáculo.

-Buenos días, honorable Uchiha sama.- saludo koharu con una suave reverencia.- confiamos en que se encuentre recuperado de su convalecencia.

-Fue una molestia sin importancia.- declaró el uchiha, para luego estornudar sonoramente.

-Jesus.- le disculpó Homura, para luego continuar hablando. Sasuke siempre se había preguntado una cosa… ¿Por qué hablaban alternándose SIEMPRE? Joder, daba mucho mal rollo…- Uchiha sama, nos acompañan sus dos futuras prometidas… permítanos presentarle a Mihayo Aburame…- anunció el consejero, mientras Sasuke tuvo que emplear toda su fuerza de voluntad para no babear en ese momento. Joder, esa mujer era UN MONUMENTO. Seguramente sería la mujer más bella que había visto en su vida: a ese pelo rojo que debía de reconocer que era su fetiche, se añadía un cuerpo curvilíneo con medidas dignas de una modelo, acompañadas de una ropa elegante pero no muy llamativa que la favorecía enormemente. Esos ojos verdes, esa piel suave y blanca, esos labios carnosos… incluso la joven le guiñó un ojo con picardía, demostrando que CLARAMENTE no era homosexual. Era jodidamente perfecta… y por eso Sasuke hizo una pregunta, aprovechando que la joven se detuvo a ver un cuadro lejano.

-Vale, ¿Qué fallo tiene? ¿Tiene doble personalidad? ¿Es una maníaca de la limpieza hasta el extremo de lavarse diez veces al día? ¿Tiene pene?

-¿Cómo que fallo uchiha sama?- preguntó de vuelta una extrañada koharu.- Cumple sus requisitos: probadamente heterosexual, hermosa, miembro prominente del clan aburame… sus hijos serían los ninjas sensores perfectos gracias a los insectos y su sharingan…- Sasuke la observó con detenimiento, comenzando a creerse que al fin había encontrado una esposa sin cosas raras, bella y encima interesada en él, sin peros… pero entonces vio el fallo.

-Un momento… ¿está jugando con una mantis religiosa?- preguntó el uchiha, tras ver a la joven juguetear con un par de insectos verdes con pinzas, afirmando los consejeros con confusión mientras el uchiha abría sus ojos con terror.- ¿Estáis locos? ¿Sabéis que los Aburame heredan comportamientos de sus insectos asociados Y ME TRAÉIS COMO PROMETIDA A UNA CRIADORA DE MANTIS?- cuestionó el pelinegro, recordando ese detalle del clan de los insectos que aprendió de Shino.

-U… uchiha sama, no sea supersticioso… aunque eso explicaría lo que pasó con el Aburame con el que salía…- comentó homura, comenzando a pensar en que fue raro que ese joven apareciese decapitado… Mihayo sonrió con dulzura al uchiha y le lanzó un beso desde lejos, para luego dirigirse al interior del hogar a buscar su cuarto acompañada de sus mantis. Sasuke sintió un terrible escalofrío… definitivamente, pondría el pestillo en su puerta mientras esa mujer andase por su casa.- Bueno, uchiha sama, la otra candidata será de su pleno agrado. Birtra Akimichi. No es la más atractiva de su impresionante harem, pero es una excelente cocinera y tercera en la línea de sucesión Akimichi.- Sasuke llegó a la cocina acompañado de los consejeros, encontrándose a Birtra manos a la obra, cocinando algo que, sinceramente, olía delicioso. A ver, comparada con Mihayo, la mujer perdía, pero no estaba mal: era delgada para los estándares akimichi, quizás un poco ancha de hombros para su gusto, pero con su gran busto, su cuidado pelo castaño y sus delicadas facciones, era digna de ser una uchiha. Sin contar que lo que estaba cocinando olía que alimentaba.

-Hola Birtra…- saludó seductoramente el pelinegro.

-Buenos días, uchiha sama.- contestó con un suave sonrojo la mujer.

-Perfecto, no es lesbiana y tiene un sonrojo atractivo. Creo que tengo una buena candidata a matriarca uchiha…- pensó con felicidad el pelinegro, para luego tomar un tomate de una cesta cercana y llevárselo a la boca con gusto como forma de celebrar que su plan avanzaba correctamente. Pero antes de morder, Birtra adoptó un gesto de furia y golpeó la mano del uchiha con el cucharón con el que removía el guiso, cayéndose la fruta al suelo mientras el pelinegro se lamentaba y la miraba sobresaltado.

-¿Está loco, uchiha sama? ¿Usted sabe lo nocivos que son los tomates, la cantidad de sustancias químicas con los que los tratan?- preguntó con pura rabia la joven, atemorizando a Sasuke, que incluso dio un paso atrás.- Mientras yo esté en esta casa no habrá ninguna de esas frutas del mal, he tirado el resto a la basura nada más entrar y se me había escapado ese, mejor tome esta naranja, que tiene muchas vitaminas…- aseguró la akimichi mientras le daba una naranja, para luego volver a cocinar de la que Sasuke se alejaba con un notorio enfado. ¿Que los tomates eran una fruta del mal? ¿LOS TOMATES? Y encima los tira y cambia por una naranja, que son agrias y tienen un color repugnante y llamativo… oh si, esta mujer acababa de caer en su lista de personas non gratas.

-En serio, ¿lo hacéis a posta verdad?- cuestionó a los consejeros, conteniendo sus ganas de asesinar… En serio que quería atravesarles con un **chidori** y poner fin a esta estupidez, pero sabía que esos dos buitres eran vitales para sus planes de expansión, sobre todo fuera de konoha, donde ellos tenían contactos en la administración de cada kage. En fin, acompañado de esos dos incompetentes, el uchiha se dirigió a su precario cuarto, deseando acabar la vista de una puta vez e ir a destruir un par de campos de entrenamiento a **kirin** limpio… encima Naruto se había ido de misión y llevaba días fuera, por lo que su gran batalla por el destino del mundo tendría que esperar…

-Gran decoración Uchiha sama, le digo completamente en serio: tiene un gusto exquisito.- halagó koharu, mientras Sasuke arqueaba una ceja. Lo peor de todo es que, conociendo a esos dos, lo dirían en serio… por si acaso alejaría a sus futuros vástagos de esos dos carroñeros…

-Hmpf… bien, ¿Cómo va nuestro plan de expansión?

-Le informamos que ya tenemos precontratos firmados con Kumo y Kiri para la integración de sus más bellas kunoichi en su proyecto de clan, y Suna y Iwa ya han concertado encuentros con nosotros para hacer lo mismo.- declaró Homura, mientras Sasuke asentía complacido.- Así que es el momento de pasar al siguiente estadio del plan: su cara al público.

-¿Mi cara al público?- preguntó Sasuke, algo confuso.

-Si, es parte vital en su plan para alcanzar el poder tener una buena imagen entre el pueblo, un potente apoyo popular puede encumbrarle en poco tiempo.- expuso koharu, mientras el uchiha alternaba de un consejero en otro como en un partido de tenis.- Así que nos hemos tomado la libertad de hacer una serie de estudios entre la población sobre la imagen que tienen de usted y… siento decirlo, pero tenemos trabajo por delante.

-¿Cómo? ¿No les caigo bien?- cuestionó un consternado Sasuke. Joder, en la academia se desvivían por atraer su atención, las mujeres le miraban con lujuria por la calle… supuestamente eso le hacía popular ¿no?

-Entiéndalo uchiha sama.- le disculpó Homura.- Su deserción, unida a que casi mata al actual héroe del mundo shinobi.- Sasuke no pudo evitar gruñir al recordar al dobe…- y a su colaboración con akatsuki y la formación de su propio grupo paramilitar que atentó contra el hermano del dirigente de kumo creó una imagen de usted algo… distorsionada.

-Define "distorsionada"…

-El noventa por ciento de los encuestados afirma que no estaría cómodo si usted apareciese en la puerta de su casa, mientras que el noventa y siete por ciento de los padres de familia preguntados no le querrían como novio de sus hijas.- proclamó koharu, sacando un enorme taco de hojas de papel de su bolso.- Entre el público femenino la cosa mejora un poco, pero sólo un tres por ciento de las encuestadas accedería a tener con usted algo más que una noche de pasión…

-¿Cuál es el margen de error?- dijo Sasuke, notando como sus ganas de destrozar algo aumentaban.

-Tres por ciento.- contestó Homura, mientras Sasuke se caía para atrás.- Y eso sin contar que tenemos un problema con… su firma…

-¿Qué le pasa a mi firma?- Preguntó Sasuke, al borde del colapso.

-Nuestros grafólogos la han analizado… coinciden en que presenta trazos marcados y agudos, que revelan unas tendencias psicopáticas reprimidas, mientras que la amplitud de los caracteres muestra un marcado narcisismo y egolatría… y a eso hay que añadir que su forma es… confusa, poco recomendable si planea firmar documentos oficiales… su S mayúscula inicial tiene los extremos tan cerrados que aparenta dos grandes círculos, mientras que el resto de letras se presentan de forma muy compacta, aparentando un tallo con algún reborde similar a venas que desciende progresivamente, y la A final presenta el rabillo algo alto, simbolizando todo ello en su conjunto un…- Koharu iba a continuar, pero incluso la anciana se sonrojó y le tendió un papel con su forma ampliada, mientras homura completaba la frase.

-Un pene erecto…- Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Joder, pues así descrito si, tenían razón, parecía un pene erecto. Joder, ¿Por qué nadie le había avisado? ¡La llevaba usando desde la academia y nadie le dijo nada! Aunque esto explicaba porque kabuto y los cuatro del sonido le pedían autógrafos entre risas… Sasuke arrugó el papel con furia, mientras los consejeros se miraban con algo de temor.- Esto… y está el tema de su peinado…

-¿Qué le pasa a mi puto peinado?

-A nosotros nos agrada, peeeeero…- Koharu comenzó a exponer.- … resulta que es muy parecido al de un villano de una saga de magos reciente, un profesor de pociones que no ha caído muy bien entre el público adolescente lamentablemente…- Sasuke se mesó el pelo con indignación.- ya sé que usted está cómodo con su estilo, pero sería recomendable cambiarlo un tiempo a uno más… juvenil… para así asegurar que siga siendo un sex simbol entre las jóvenes, que no dejarán de ser las adultas del futuro y su principal público…- Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo, esos buitres tenían razón. Si era tan impopular, no podía permitirse perder a sus fangirls por un peinado…- Pero tenemos una solución a todos sus problemas señor…

-¿Destruir la aldea y refundarla?- cuestionó el pelinegro con ironía, deseando que sus interlocutores asintiesen, pero no era su día… claramente.

-Uchiha sama, hemos contratado un grupo de estilistas, los mejores del continente, para mejorar su estilo de vestir y peinado, y darle la apariencia perfecta. Están esperando fuera sus órdenes. Y además, para aprovechar ese cambio de look, hemos programado para mañana una visita a la academia.

-¿la academia? No es de mi interés rodearme de críos…- se excusó con desdén el uchiha. Lo que le faltaba, estar de niñera de un grupo de mocosos…

-Uchiha sama, medítelo bien. Los niños son fácilmente impresionables, y en un futuro serán sus súbditos. Sin contar que también mejorarán su popularidad presente cuando vayan a sus casas y hablen a sus padres del grandioso uchiha Sasuke. Sólo tendría que contarles un par de anécdotas de su entrenamiento y mostrarles alguna de sus grandes técnicas, eso además aumentaría su público a favor en la parte final del examen.

-Esos chiquillos no son de mi agrado, ya deberían de admirarme sin necesidad de que les de una clase.- anunció con arrogancia el pelinegro, decidiendo los consejeros optar por su arma definitiva.

-Uchiha sama, Naruto uzumaki suele dar regularmente clases a los chiquillos de la academia.- declaró homura, saltando como un resorte el uchiha ante la mención del rubio.- Sus niveles de popularidad están disparados, prácticamente el cien por cien de los encuestados le querría en su familia, su adoración entre las jóvenes supera récords año tras año… es más, vemos una tendencia a disminuir sus niveles de aceptación a medida de que aumentan los suyos… no sé si nos explicamos…- Sasuke maldijo en voz alta. Maldito uzuratoncachi, no sólo le rehuye su gran batalla final, le quita su objetivo del país del demonio y le arrebata el título de "nuevo shinobi no Kami", ¿ahora también se lleva a sus fangirls? Ah no, eso sí que no. Si Naruto quería guerra, se iba a enfrentar al Sasuke más encantador de la historia. Y cuando le arrebatase el amor del pueblo, tendrían su batalla, el uchiha vencería y nadie se le opondría nunca más. Con un asentimiento, el pelinegro le dio la señal a los consejeros para comenzar su cambio de imagen. Un nuevo Sasuke nacía ese día. Y el mundo debía de prepararse.

Al mismo tiempo, entre los bosques del norte del país del fuego, tres figuras y un kitsune de un metro se movían por los senderos. Lo hacían de forma lenta, y brutalmente ruidosa, la peor forma de llevar a cabo una misión de rastreo. Si su objetivo estaba en las cercanías, se habría escapado hace horas… Y era curiosa esa situación, porque la mitad del grupo se encontraba en total silencio, más por no poder hacer nada que por no tener nada que decir. Tres días de continuas discusiones entre Sakura y Shion, tres días de una batalla incesante que tenía a Naruto al borde del ataque epiléptico… discutían por todo: por el rumbo a tomar, por quien lideraba el grupo, por quien cocinaba… y qué decir de por la noche: Sakura prácticamente echaba fuego por los ojos cuando Shion se ponía cariñosa con el uzumaki, mientras que Shion rechinaba los dientes cuando Sakura y Naruto se quedaban a solas. Y para empeorarlo, kurama hacia algún comentario sobre que ambas féminas podían descargar su tensión de forma más… física, y las dos mujeres perseguían al travieso biju sedientas de sangre, olvidándose por completo de la misión. Sólo habían hecho caso a una sugerencia del biju: dormir las dos junto a Naruto, por "razones de seguridad". Naruto jamás lo había pasado tan mal durmiendo: ambas féminas se pegaban a él lo máximo posible, aplastándolo e inmovilizándolo, mientras se cruzaban miradas de molestia y de vez en cuando se insultaban veladamente. Y lo peor es que no podía decir nada: era común en las misiones ninja que los shinobi durmiesen juntos, así que no podía expulsarlas de su tienda.

Y para colmo de males, kurama lo estaba disfrutando de lo lindo… Definitivamente, los que decían que querían un harem no eran conscientes de lo que conllevaba… En ese momento Naruto y kurama contemplaban el espectáculo provocado por ambas féminas, que habían iniciado otra ridícula discusión por otra tontería, ambos con reacciones dispares: el kitsune, cada vez que las dos mujeres se gritaban, miraba a Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna, y le transmitía con telepatía imágenes de Naruto "disciplinándolas" en un ardiente trío donde ambas acababan incluso besándose y acariciándose mientras cabalgaban al uzumaki. El ojiazul en serio tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por ignorar esos mensajes, joder, eran muy gráficos y él no dejaba de ser un hombre. Y además no estaba de humor para hacer esas cosas en esos momentos: a Naruto se le estaba empezando a agotar su paciencia… joder, ¿era tan difícil que su novia, el amor de su vida, se llevase bien con su mejor amiga, su principal apoyo a lo largo de su vida? ¿Estaba pidiendo tanto? Parecía ser que si, porque el uzumaki tenía la sensación que las dos mujeres no habían iniciado una batalla postapocalíptica en medio de ese bosque porque estaba él delante, no por falta de ganas. Tuvo que salir de su declive interno para prestar atención a la conversación de las dos mujeres, esperando que entrasen de una puta vez en razón…

-Shion san, estamos dando vueltas en círculos…- acusó Sakura con hastío y falsa amabilidad.- ¡Ya es la tercera vez que pasamos al lado del arbusto con forma rana Gustavo!- gritó, señalando un arbusto cercano y obteniendo un gesto asombrado de Naruto y kurama. Joder, era como esa jodida rana, y todo natural… milagros de la naturaleza…

-Sakura san, por tercera vez, el pergamino está cerca, pero con tu voz de coro continuo es un poco más complicado hallarlo…- contestó con ese tono sereno Shion, intentando aparentar cordialidad, aunque Naruto ya había descubierto hace un par de días que ambas mujeres sólo ponían ese tono para insultarse sin que Naruto pudiese intervenir en defensa de nadie…- Deberías de aplicar la máxima de "no rompas el silencio si no es para mejorarlo"- golpeó con una falsa sonrisa Shion, apretando los dientes por dentro mientras Sakura entrecerraba los ojos con rabia. Una buena forma de mandarla callar.

-Y tú la de "si no sabes torear, para que te metes en el ruedo manolete"…- repuso Sakura con otra sonrisa forzada, de la que Shion entendía el significado. "No pintas nada aquí y nos estás retrasando"

- _Quizás era mucho esperar…_ \- concedió Naruto con pesadumbre… no iba a haber raciocinio en esta misión…

-Gracias por el consejo Sakura san, lo tendré en cuenta… ahora déjame concentrarme…- Shion cerró los ojos, dispuesta a cerrarla la boca a esa pesada. Que pensándolo bien, ella tenía razón, llevaban un día perdidos por su culpa, ya se había fijado en ese llamativo arbusto antes, pero no se lo iba a reconocer jamás, y menos delante de Naruto kun. Iba a invocar sus visiones desordenadas, e intentar usar la lógica para darles coherencia. Sus ojos adoptaron sus clásicas formas geométricas, mientras Sakura suspiraba… ya era el décimo intento y se imaginaba el resultado…- Veo que debemos de girar a la izquierda…- sus tres acompañantes se giraron en esa dirección.- Salvo que este sea el momento en que una serpiente de diez metros nos espera tras los árboles…- todos se frenaron, aterrados ante esa posibilidad.- ¿Naruto kun, cuantos vasos de agua bebiste esta mañana?

-Esto… dos… ¿por?

-Claro, y por eso fuiste una vez más al baño de lo normal y tardamos un poco más en llegar, no hay peligro, podemos avanzar…- todos suspiraron con alivio, avanzando en esa dirección.- ¡esperad! Tengo que calcular cuánto estuvo kurama olfateando ciervos esta mañana, puede que haya una osa con sus crías y ataque a Naruto kun…- anunció con seriedad la rubia, mientras el rubio tragaba grueso. Joder, eso no sonaba bien…

-Maldita sea Shion, ¡esto es ridículo! Admite que te has perdido de una puta vez y déjame rastrear…- se quejó la pelirrosada, harta ya de dar vueltas sin sentido y sentir mil amenazas en cada esquina. Estaba claro que esa mujer sólo había ido para apartarla de Naruto y entorpecer su misión…

-No me he perdido, sólo estoy analizando las mil opciones posibles para encontrar el camino más seguro hacia el pergamino. Yo ya he visto a Naruto kun con él bajo el brazo.- se defendió la ojivioleta, para luego mirar con desprecio a la haruno.- Deja de molestar, si necesito tu espalda para viajar te avisaré…- dejó caer una ya harta Shion, haciendo referencia a como se conocieron ambas mujeres. Sakura apretó los dientes con furia, ¿la estaba tratando como un puto caballo?

-¿Qué has dicho? Si te llevaba a la espalda era porque a pie te hubiesen capturado… como no podías salir sin ese vestido de barbie…- contraatacó la haruno, ofendida por esa pulla de la ojivioleta.

-¿Barbie?- preguntó una furiosa Shion, mientras Naruto negaba al viento… tercera bronca del día…

-Si, por ser rubia de bote y tener muchos kilos de plástico encima…- dejó caer Sakura, señalando con las cejas los pechos de shion.

-¿CÓMO? ¡Perdona pero todo lo mío es natural!- declaró indignada la ojivioleta, tocándose incluso los pechos para mostrar que estaban perfectos y obteniendo un gemido ansioso de kurama, que observaba todo con una sonrisa zorruna y tomando… ¿palomitas? ¿De donde las había sacado?- Creo que los implantes te hacen más falta a ti…

-¿PERDONA? ¡A mí no me hace falta una puta mierda! Este es el cuerpo de una kunoichi, más te gustaría tener este trasero.- inquirió la ojijade, mostrando su perfecto y redondo trasero, respondiendo con otro gemido ansioso kurama. El trío estaba cerca, y el capítulo estrella de su novela también.- Más te gustaría tener esto y no esos dos almohadones…

-Más quisieras tú, marimacho…- insultó directamente Shion, hablando a la vez Sakura.

-Seguro, loca…

-¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?- preguntaron a la vez las dos al oír el insulto de la otra, para comenzar a chocar las frentes con furia y gruñirse. Naruto giró su mirada para no ver ese espectáculo, pero se enfadó aún más cuando vio a kurama asintiéndole con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ** _Cachorro, entra ahí y pon disciplina. Azota ese trasero perfecto y muerde esos pechotes turgentes, yo observaré todo desde esa rama de ahí y jalearé tus mejores momentos._** \- anunció el kitsune, acabando ya con la paciencia del rubio, que se fue dando un suspiro cansado.- **_¿A dónde vas gaki? ¡Esas mujeres están pidiendo un sometimiento al estilo kitsune a gritos! ¡Follatelas por mi! ¡POR MIIIII!_**

Naruto cortó su enlace mental para dejar de oír los lamentos del zorro, y se fue al interior del bosque a poner fin a esa aventura ridícula. En serio, si seguía ahí terminaría dándole dos gritos a cada una y diciéndolas de todo, y no quería tener que arrepentirse después, o hacerlas sentir mal. Ambas eran unas crías, y le estaban decepcionando muchísimo. Por un lado estaba Sakura: en serio, ¿Qué la pasaba? Joder, ¿no entendía que Shion es su novia y tiene ciertos derechos que ella no puede tener por ser mejor amiga? La veía ansiosa por estar con él, y hostil con Shion por ello, y no lo entendía, ¿acaso se creía que por tener novia iba a dejar de ser su amigo? Era ridículo… casi tanto como lo de su novia. Naruto podía ser un poco despistado, pero hasta él se había dado cuenta: Shion tenía celos de Sakura, unos celos terribles. Y por ello no lo dejaba casi ni respirar si temía que se quedase a solas con la haruno, ¿tan poco confiaba en él que se creía que si iba a darse una vuelta con Sakura acabaría follándosela contra un árbol? Porque no sería por falta de "te quiero" o de muestras de que ella es su novia y nadie lo podía cambiar… Y lo que más le jodía: ninguna estaba haciendo el más mínimo esfuerzo por arreglarlo, a pesar de que él se lo había pedido a ambas por favor… estaba claro que debía de acabar su misión rápidamente y tener una charla con cada una por separado, porque a este ritmo le obligarían a elegir, y no le parecía justo.

Triscó el cuello y se preparó para cumplir con la misión por la vía rápida. Confiaba en el criterio de Shion, aunque no entendiese esas indicaciones tan confusas, así que el pergamino estaría cerca. Y, puesto que no era muy bueno rastreando, recurriría a su técnica estrella: los clones de sombra. Tendría que esforzarse al máximo y convocar al máximo posible, su limite estaba en cerca de quinientos, y disolverlos gradualmente para no caer inconsciente por la información recibida al acabar, pero confiaba en que con esa técnica barriese el bosque entero en un día. Junto sus índices en cruz y exclamó el nombre de la técnica con fuerza cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de las dos féminas y Ero kitsune, lo que le faltaba sería que se metiesen ellos y lo complicasen todo. El claro se llenó de humo, mientras el rubio sentía su energía drenarse enormemente. Los clones de sombra… antes de Naruto, el récord lo tenía su inventor, tobirama senju, con diez clones funcionales simultáneos. Naruto lo había multiplicado por cincuenta… Antes de que el humo se disipase, el rubio comenzó a impartir instrucciones para no perder ni un segundo.

-A ver chicos, nos vamos a dividir en escuadrones de diez y… ¿pero qué cojones?- preguntó al aire Naruto con consternación. Si, la técnica había funcionado, ante él tenía quinientas copias de si mismo… sólo que vestidas diferentes. Todos llevaban un taparrabos arcaico, con el resto de sus cuerpos desnudos llenos de kanjis pintados en rojo sangre, como si fuesen una especie de tribu de aborígenes. Iban armados con armas de piedra y antorchas, y algunos hacían danzas tribales con extraños gritos. Llevado en un palanquín por diez porteadores, un clon con una máscara de madera muy parecida a la cara de su tótem sanguinario hizo acto de presencia, mientras Naruto se daba de cabezazos contra un árbol.

-Oh, sanguinario Dios, líder y creador del mundo…- comenzó a recitar el clon sumo sacerdote.- …hemos acudido a tu llamada para adorarte y calmar tus ansias de sangre, ¡Todos gritar ramen en honor a Naruto!

-RAMEN.- gritaron todos los clones al unísono, mientras Naruto casi lloraba del espanto… los imbéciles de clones habían formado una secta tribal para adorarle, de ahí el puto tótem…

-Pero… ¿Qué cojones estáis haciendo?- inquirió Naruto con su paciencia ya colmada.

-¿No es de su agrado, o cruel Dios rubio? Sólo queremos calmar tu ira, y así podrás bendecirnos con Sakuras y Shiones chanes y buenas cosechas…- siguió exponiendo el sumo sacerdote, mientras todos los demás asentían. Naruto dibujó en su rostro un gesto de consternación, ¿Qué cosechas? Eran puros clones, no tenían tierras…- Y para ello te traemos lo que quieres, oh, su malignidad, ¡TRAED A LOS VÍRGENES!- ordenó el clon jefe, mientras, para horror del rubio original, los clones traían atados a varios de los Naruto que usaba para él Orioke, amordazados y listos para un ritual.

-ALTO, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un puto sacrificio humano? Y dejad de llamarme "su malignidad"

-¿No es de su agrado, mi Dios? ¡DESHACEROS DE ESOS VÍRGENES, NO SON PUROS! ¡Traed el doble de los de la reserva!

-RAMEN.- gritaron al unísono los clones, mientras traían nuevos sacrificios entre danzas tribales. La vena en la frente de Naruto se hinchó hasta límites insospechados, mientras el ojiazul en serio se preguntaba cómo estos puntos retrasados habían llegado a la conclusión de que era un dios deseoso de sacrificios, ¡joder, era ridículo! Era hora de acabar con esto.

-¡YA ESTÁ BIEN!- gritó, frenándose en seco todos los clones para mirarle con expectación.- Voy a poner fin a todo esto, así que escuchadme bien: no quiero ni sacrificios, ni altares, ni tótem, ni mierdas. A partir de ahora sólo tenéis dos misiones: amaros los unos a los otros y obedecer mis órdenes si os doy alguna.- declaró el uzumaki, asintiendo mentalmente. Joder, eran dos reglas muy simples de cumplir, con eso debía de bastar…

-Mi… mi señor, ¿ese es el sentido de la vida? ¿Amarnos?- preguntó uno de los clones más cercanos

-Si, algo así, así que dejaros de chorradas y vamos a…

-¡Un momento! ¿Amarnos en qué sentido?- preguntó otro clon mientras levantaba la mano.

-Joder, está clarísimo.- le respondió otro antes de que el original hablase.- no hacernos daño y comportarnos…- Naruto asintió, satisfecho con la respuesta.- … Y MATAR A TODO EL QUE NO AME AL RESTO.- gritó con furia, mientras algunos clones asentían con entusiasmo.

-Eh, espera, yo no he dicho…- intentó aclarar Naruto, pero fue de nuevo interrumpido.

-¡No intentes convencernos infiel!- espetó otro clon al clon anterior.- tu secta es un grupo de fanáticos, y no te permitiremos expandir tus blasfemias más tiempo, LUCHAREMOS PARA PODER AMARNOS DESPUÉS DE ACABAR CONTIGO.

-¡No lo habéis entendido!- exclamó un tercer clon.- El creador ha dicho que debemos amarnos desde la total paz, no recurriendo nunca a la violencia. Debemos de sentarnos a meditar y no hacer absolutamente nada más, aunque él nos necesite, sólo así podremos no matarnos.- Naruto negó con la cabeza. Joder, tampoco era eso… Joder, ¿Cómo habían llegado a esas conclusiones? El sólo había dicho que se amasen y obedeciesen…

-Infieles, vuestra sangre purificará vuestra alma corrupta, nos esperan noventa y nueve shiones y sakuras en el más allá, NARUTO HU ACKBAR.

-Blasfemos, prepararos para conocer al verdadero señor, moriremos y renaceremos en el paraíso de los clones con el Naruto original, donde no nos faltará nada, NARUTO LO DISPONE.

-No os permitiremos manchar el suelo sagrado con vuestras mentiras nunca más, el destino es hacer el bien para reencarnarse en alguno de los clones favoritos del jefe y estar con Shion y Sakura chan, HOMENAJE A AMIDA BUDA NARUTO.

-GUERRA RELIGIOSAAAAA.- gritó un último clon con fuerza, para acto seguido desatarse el pandemónium. Quinientos clones, divididos en más de un centenar de sectas y corrientes religiosas, iniciaron una guerra de todos contra todos, matándose a puñetazos, mordiscos o con piedras y maderos, mientras Naruto ponía una palma sobre su cara y negaba hacia el suelo con cansancio. Joder, todo lo contrario de lo que había dicho… En medio del caos, se fijó que a su lado esperaba un clon sin hacer nada, contemplando la batalla con tranquilidad.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tú lo has entendido?- preguntó, con la esperanza de que al menos uno de sus clones fuese inteligente…

-No, es que yo soy ateo. No creo que existas.- declaró con una sonrisa, para luego seguir viendo la pelea, mientras Naruto le miraba indignado. Joder, si él no existía, ¿de dónde venían todos? ¡Si estaba hablando con él incluso! El rubio original se metió entre sus quinientas copias para intentar poner paz, pero no pudo evitar que la batalla se recrudeciese hasta que todos los clones se disolvieron en una gran nube de humo al mismo tiempo. Naruto se agarró la cabeza, notando acumularse todos los recuerdos de cada clon a la vez, perdiendo la consciencia casi de inmediato. Lo último que pudo ver antes de cerrar los ojos fue un grupo de desconocidos rodeándole…

 **Ending**

-¿Naruto kun, cuantos vasos de agua bebiste esta mañana?

-Esto… dos… ¿por?

-Claro, y por eso fuiste una vez más al baño de lo normal, no hay peligro, podemos avanzar…- todos suspiraron con alivio, avanzando en esa dirección.- ¡esperad! Tengo que calcular cuánto estuvo kurama olfateando ciervos esta mañana, puede que haya una osa con sus crías y ataque a Naruto kun…- anunció con seriedad la rubia, mientras el rubio tragaba grueso. Joder, eso no sonaba bien…

-Esto es ridículo, ahí no hay nada ¡Naruto, nos vamos!- exclamó una Sakura con su paciencia agotada, para tomar del brazo a Naruto y llevarlo por el camino mientras Shion hacía cuentas con los dedos.

-¡NO, ESPERAD!- gritó Shion, intentando impedirlo, pero ya era tarde. Un gigantesco rugido alertó a los desprevenidos shinobi, que sólo vieron una gigantesca masa marrón abalanzarse sobre ellos. Naruto atinó a empujar a Sakura para alejarla del peligro, saliendo volando al impacto de un gigantesco oso. Shion, en lugar de ayudarlo, se dirigió furiosa a Sakura.- Estarás contenta, ¡mira lo que has hecho! ¡Te lo avisé!- acusó la ojivioleta a la pelirrosada, que reaccionó indignada mientras Naruto volaba como un muñeco de trapo en las zarpas del animal.

-¡A mí no me eches la culpa! Es la única vez que has acertado en estos tres días, ahora aparta que voy a salvarle…- declaró Sakura, apartando a Shion de un empujón mientras Naruto gritaba por ayuda.

-¿como le acabas de ayudar ahora? Mejor lo hago yo…- declaró la rubia, remagándose e invocando sus tiras de tela plateadas.

-¿Y cómo lo vas a ayudar? ¿Llevas un arma entre tanto vestidito?- preguntó con sorna Sakura, encarándose ambas mujeres e ignorando por completo las súplicas de auxilio del pobre uzumaki y los intentos de ayuda de kurama.

-Al menos no le he lanzado directo contra un oso…

-¿te crees mejor por haber acertado una de mil? hasta un reloj estropeado da bien la hora dos veces al día…- Al mismo tiempo que las féminas discutían, Naruto luchaba por su vida.

-SOCORROOOOO- gritó el uzumaki, esquivando a duras penas un mordisco del frenético oso mientras rodaba por el suelo.

- **No te oyen gaki, están muy ocupadas echándose la culpa…** \- comentó Kurama, poniendo un gesto de solidario dolor al ver a Naruto volar por los aires de nuevo.

-Joder, ¡pues ayúdame tú, lánzale fuego o algo, que a mí no me da un respiro!- rogó el rubio, agachándose justo a tiempo para evitar que el oso le descabezase de un zarpazo

- **Naruto, es una osa protegiendo a sus oseznos, ¡Es también una víctima, que hemos invadido su hábitat y la obligamos a arriesgarse más al buscar alimento, si la matas dejas a tres adorables ositos huérfanos! ¡NO AL MALTRATO ANIMAL!**

-¿Y qué hago dattebayo? ¿Me dejo comer porque te dan pena desde que viste ese documental en Discovery max?

- **Los pobres osos están en peligro de extinción, ¡no bromees con eso! Metete en su mente Naruto, piensa como ella para poder escapar… YA SÉ, haz como el protagonista de "el renacido", ¡hazte el muerto!** \- sugirió el biju, mientras Naruto fruncía el ceño con indignación.

-¿estás loco? ¿Tú viste cómo acabó Leonardo Di Caprio en esa película después de hacerlo? ¡Kurama, que me comeeeee!- gritó el rubio, mientras el oso conseguía acertarle un zarpazo en una pierna.

- **Mierda, tienes razón, aguanta cachorro, voy a…** \- un grupo de pequeños rugidos sorprendió al biju por la espalda, siendo embestido de golpe por los tres oseznos de la osa, que decidieron unirse a la batalla.- **AGGGHHHH, apartaros de mi, peluches del maaaaaal** \- gritó el biju, intentando zafarse del ataque de esos adorables oseznos para ayudar a Naruto, pero uno de los oseznos acertó un mordisco en una de sus colas.- **AY, MI COLA NUMERO TRES.**

* * *

 **Y fin. Capítulo donde tenemos un poco de todo xD Para empezar, la guerra por el alma de Naruto kun comienza. Se forjarán alianzas, cada lector escogerá bando, se insultaran los hermanos en los reviews, y nadie ayudará al pobre Naruto a deshacerse de ese oso mientras tanto. Que? Os creíais que en este fic sólo le ocurren putadas a Sasuke? Naruto tb va a recibir, sobre todo por estar en medio de una guerra entre una mujer con la fuerza de un rinoceronte y otra con poderes místicos. Lo curioso: siempre se ponen a discutir entre ellas y acaban ignorándolo xD vosotros que creéis? Masacre o trío?**

 **Konoha está en llamas prácticamente, el caos se ha adueñado de las calles. Os preguntaréis, que ha pasado? Puede que el especial de "resacón en konoha" lo explique TODO. Lo de la casa de Sakura, la desaparición de kokuo, Gamabunta inconsciente en el monte hokage, el capítulo perdido de Kakashi... quién sabe muahahahaaaa**

 **Sasuke sigue en su viaje de karma... a veces me da pena, pero me río mucho con lo que se me ocurre para el y sigo escribiendo xD como veis, le espera un cambio de diseño para dejar de parecerse al profesor snape, además de que tendrá que dormir con un ojo abierto para que no le asalte la criadora de mantis... de todos los insectos, tenía que criar esos precisamente, sospechoso no? XD**

 **Y por último, los clones. Ya lo del tótem hacía sospechar que algo raro les pasaba, y era que se habían montado una secta XD. Es mi forma de criticar las guerras de religión y demás, de ahí que represente las corrientes mayoritarias cuando Naruto les ordena quererse, no busco atacar a ninguna religión en concreto, es un ataque general. Por supuesto, representan a esas religiones hace siglos, no actualmente, lo de los clones evolucionará. La pregunta es, ¿Naruto lo aguantara?**

 **Y al parecer, Naruto ha caído inconsciente y está rodeado de desconocidos, ¿que pasara? ¿Arreglaran Shion y Sakura sus diferencias para encontrarle? ¿Como será el nuevo look de Sasuke? Tendréis que esperar un poco, porque el siguiente capítulo será el especial, " resacón en konoha". Hasta entonces, me despido!**


	12. Especial: Resacón en konoha

ESPECIAL: Resacón en konoha

 **Hola buenas! Aquí me tenéis con mi prometido especial "resacón en konoha". Tengo que admitir que he usado un estilo diferente, aprovechando que será el primer capítulo de un fic mío donde no aparezca Naruto, espero que os guste, es más de... humor absurdo de lo habitual. Ávido que este mes tendré vacaciones, por lo que me veréis menos por aquí, pero no iba a irme sin dejaros un poco más de Fjaka disfrutadlo, que hoy tenéis kurama para rato.**

 **AVISO: El presente capítulo enlaza con el inicio del anterior, os recomendaría leer hasta la parte de Sasuke para entenderlo todo. También es recomendable una buena cultura cinefila, hay muchos guiños a películas. No me responsabilizo de la salud mental del lector después de leer :P**

 **Logan Morninghstar:** hola y gracias! Espero que el de hoy mantenga el nivel! Y si te hizo gracia, todavía te faltan los clones de sectas modernas... ya les verás XD un saludo!

 **Andrew:** hola de nuevo! Gracias! En este fic me estoy centrando en lo que más me gusta, que es la comedia, así que me alegra no ser el único al que le haga gracia XD actualizo como puedo, tendréis mínimo un capítulo al mes, puede que más si ando inspirado, lo importante es que este con ganas, si no no sale tan bien. Espero que el de hoy te guste, un saludo figura!

 **Kirito720:** hola buenas! Gracias por la felicitación, espero volver a superarme en este y los siguientes, que ese es el objetivo xD Sobre Sasuke... no te voy a negar que son buenas opciones, pero te has saltado una cuarta.., no te diré nada para no spoilear xD se trata sobre todo de criticar los fic de harem, así que es lógico que acabe mangoneado... todavía no me explico cómo hay gente que se cree que puedes estar en un harem lleno de mujeres sin acabar como el uchiha...

y si, los clones siguen con sus dudas vitales, y haciéndole la vida imposible al rubio, y todavía falta una vuelta de tuerca más... ¿que es Naruto para ellos? Ya falta poco para la gran charla, os gustará! Hoy tienes a kurama al cubo, es el protagonista del especial, Naruto ni aparece xD

y tengo un proyecto de harem en mente, uno basado en el mundo road to Naruto, con Menma y un harem con Sakura, hinata, Sara, Shion, haku, kurotsuchi, Temari y tayuya, pero me falta muuuucho para eso. Sin contar que no será al uso, digamos que toda la obra será a cuál de ellas elige Menma después de follarselas a todas... espero que te guste lo de hoy, un saludo!

 **Gjr sama:** hola! Pues, a pesar de que soy ultra narusaku, y que esa es mi pareja fetiche (sólo tienes que ver mi tablón, de 13 historias, 9 son de ellos), en este fic no habrá narusaku, a pesar de que muchas veces tenga tentación. La obra en la que está con Shion y Sakura a la vez es kitsune no kibo, en esta es solo narushion, al igual que "el zorro y la serpiente" y "pasión y color" son solo narusaku. A cada una su ración de Naruto XD

son clones de Naruto, sabes que hablarían así XD y con Sasuke... es que me encanta innovar con el, sacarle de su papel de chico malo pero bueno que tan mal le sienta en el canon, de momento aquí le tenemos en modo cómico (no has visto nada todavía, hazme caso XD) y en "la oscuridad en ti" en modo malo de verdad, en un futuro intentare ponerlo de bueno, ya veré. Te confesaré que tengo un bloc de notas lleno de motes burlescos de kurama para Sasuke, aunque el del príncipe del objete púrpura es mi favorito XD

y lo dicho, sólo narushion, la ojivioleta se merece a su Naruto para ella sola en un fic. Lo de Sakura... digamos que se resolverá a su modo. Un saludo y disfruta del especial!

 **MasterAlex1201:** hola! Me alegra que te gustase! Los celos de Shion son lógicos si lo piensas, joder, ¿cuál es la única mujer a parte de Shion por la que Naruto ha mostrado interés? Y encima ella parece estar ahora prestándole atención... Shion está al borde de cometer un asesinato XD

los clones seguirán con su evolución, tú piensa en cómo han avanzado las religiones hasta hoy día y verás que todavía tengo margen antes de que tengan la gran charla sobre de dónde vienen los narutos... será cómico. Y a Sasuke... digamos que ninguno os lo esperáis de momento muahahahaaa.

Ya no esperes más, aquí tienes el siguiente XD un saludo!

 **AliceUchihaLockwood:** hola de nuevo! ya te lo dije por privado, pero... la cosa se volverá más surrealista XD esa misma pregunta se hará Naruto y todo a lo largo del fic incluso XD Un saludo y disfruta de kurama desatado hoy!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

Obviamente, los personajes y el mundo Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo aportó la historia y entierro a boruto en lo más profundo del infierno para que no vuelva a salir. No autorizo el plagio de mis obras.

* * *

-¿QUÉ HAS DICHO KURAMA?- Preguntó Shion con la vena de su frente hinchándose como nunca, mientras el travieso kitsune intentaba salir del atolladero. Quizás no fue su mejor idea esa proposición…

- **Digo… Hip…** \- un visiblemente ebrio kurama dejó salir con el hipo una pequeña llama naranja, que cayó en una alfombra del suelo comenzando una pequeña hoguera mientras Shion apretaba los puños con fuerza. Adoraba esa alfombra...- **…Shukaku, apaga esas llamas…** \- el tanuki, aún más ebrio, falló tres veces en su intento de golpearlas con la cola, rompiendo un jarrón por el camino y enfadando aún más a Shion, que estaba a un paso de cometer un bijucidio.- **…a ver, si tú… hip… quieres… sino Naruto se queda fuera y…** \- No pudo ni terminar la frase. Una realmente furiosa Shion invocó decenas de tiras de tela plateadas, que salieron desde las paredes, techo, suelo… y se lanzaron a por los indefensos biju, que intentaron huir entre gritos de terror. En su borrachera, el gran kurama no kitsune intentó torpemente esquivarlas, pero fue rápidamente atrapado por una, que lo elevó por los aires como si fuese un saco de patatas.

- ** _ALTO_**.- declaró la voz en off del kitsune, congelándose la imagen con los biju colgando del techo y un kurama con una expresión de terror a punto de ser golpeado por decenas de tiras de tela sagradas más.- **_bien, querido público de fanfiction, os preguntaréis como el gran kurama no youko, rey biju, el emperador del terror y propietario del pelaje más suave de la historia acabó colgando del techo como un trozo de salami en una carnicería… es una gran pregunta… mejor será que os lo explique desde el principio…_**

La escena se rebobinó a cámara rápida, mostrando a una banda de pequeños biju volviendo a toda velocidad marcha atrás desde el complejo uzumaki hasta el centro de la aldea, intercalándose imágenes de sapos gigantes, llamas, explosiones, karaoke e incluso escenas sexuales. Todo para volver a empezar la historia en un bar de karaoke. Las luces de colores iluminaban el oscuro ambiente, intercalándose con el ruido de copas entrechocar, gente riéndose o cantando a coro, nuevas promesas de amor surgir al aire… en definitiva, nos encontramos ante el concurso anual de karaoke de la aldea de la hoja. Un evento de fama mundial, EL EVENTO. El local más grande konoha había sido reservado a sabiendas de que cada shinobi y civil que pudiese, fuese de la aldea que fuese, iría allí a, como mínimo, observar en el concurso, e incluso participar, aunque con ello abandonasen sus deberes por una noche. Cada hokage había intentado regularlo, no en vano las defensas y vigilancia de la aldea literalmente quedaban al borde del total abandono cada vez que acontecía tal evento. Y sus enemigos lo sabían. Ya habían sufrido una invasión, decenas de saqueos, incendios, y hasta un secuestro de hashirama a manos del inmortal kakuzu porque las fuerzas de konoha estaban más ocupadas en cantar que en luchar por culpa del karaoke. TODAS las desgracias de konoha ocurrían durante el concurso anual de karaoke. Pero había resultado imposible eliminar esta costumbre, así que sólo quedaba divertirse y rezar…

-¡it's the finaaal countdown!- cantó Chouza akimichi con fuerza, empleando su gran diafragma para dar potencia a su voz incluso sobre la potencia del micro.

-We are living togetheeeeeer…- continuó Shibi aburame con una voz completamente melodiosa gracias a sus olas de insectos.

- **¡Tramposos!** \- exclamó kurama desde su asiento, mientras Hiashi asentía con los ojos entrecerrados por la rabia, obteniendo una exclamación del público mandándoles callar. ¿No se habían dado cuenta? Chouza y Shibi llevaban años ganando el concurso, y lo habían hecho PORQUE USABAN SUS TÉCNICAS NINJA PARA CANTAR MEJOR. Chouza ampliaba su diafragma con sus técnicas akimichi, mientras shibi variaba su tono empleando a sus insectos. Era injusto. Aunque también era cierto que kurama usaba su fuego naranja para darle más emoción a los estribillos, pero ahora no venía a cuento, el fuego era parte de él, era como pedirle no respirar… bueno, lo cierto es que no respiraba, era una entidad de chakra, pero lo dicho, TRAMPAS…

-¡THE FINAAAAAL COUNTDOOOOWN!- finalizaron ambos al unísono, mientras el público se dejaba llevar por el "tinonino" en un apoteósico final. Chouza y Shibi hicieron una suave reverencia desde el escenario y descendieron, cruzando miradas desafiantes con kurama e Hiashi.

-Un aplauso para Chouza y Shibi, con su "final countdown".- exclamó el presentador, mientras el público volvía a aplaudir.- Bueno, ya hemos oído en esta gran final a "las moscas de la fruta" ahora mismo; y antes al gran dúo "Byakugan no kitsune" (Zorro del byakugan), con Hiashi hyuuga y el suave, poderoso y tremendamente atractivo Kurama no kiuby...- Los gritos femeninos hicieron al biju moviese sus colas con orgullo.- cantando "don't stop believing". La gran final ha acabado, ahora nuestro jurado decidirá el ganador.- Un foco iluminó una mesa con tres miembros, los jurados: una mujer de inmensos pechos y pelo rubio, la gran Tsunade senju; un hombre de pelo gris en punta y una máscara tapándole la boca, el hokage Kakashi hatake; y un hombre con un pañuelo en la cabeza y gafas de sol, Ebisu, sensei de la academia. Si, kurama no se sabía su apellido, ¿a alguien le importaba?

-Yo, Tsunade Senju, doy mi voto a Byakugan no kitsune.- declaró Tsunade mientras kurama aullaba de felicidad, para luego levantarse y volver a la barra… que a su edad la obligasen a participar en estas chorradas…

-Yo, hatake Kakashi, voto por las moscas de la fruta.- dijo el peligris, mientras kurama y Hiashi le miraban con puro odio. Se cobrarían esa afrenta, sí señor… Sólo quedaba por votar Ebisu, que parecía dudar. La actuación de byakugan no kitsune había sido espectacular, pero Moscas de la fruta eran una pareja ganadora… era difícil.

-Yo, Ebisu, voto a…- el sensei no pudo evitar ver a Hiashi hyuuga, que en ese momento frunció el ceño y activó su byakugan, ofreciendo una imagen aterradora.- a…- en su intento por esquivar a Hiashi, Ebisu reparó en el biju, que hizo brillar sus ojos con un fuerte rojo en medio de la oscuridad, ofreciendo una imagen salida del mismísimo makai. Ebisu tragó hondo, ¿Cómo se dejó convencer para esto?- a ByakuganNoKitsune…- finalizó de forma atropellada.

Shibi maldijo al aire por optar por final countdown y no por la de los enanitos verdes, mientras Chouza acusaba al kitsune y al hyuuga de presionar al jurado, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada. Mientras sonaba a todo volumen el "we are the champions", kurama e Hiashi recibieron el trofeo que les acreditaba como ganadores del karaoke, una copa dorada en forma de cáliz, estallando el local en gritos de júbilo. Kurama tomó la copa con un gran rugido de triunfo, mientras Hiashi rompía a llorar como un niño ante el asombro de todo el local. Las invitaciones a rondas por parte del hyuuga no se hicieron esperar, prosiguiendo la fiesta como si no hubiese mañana. La pareja de karaoke se tomó algo con sus rivales en la final, que acabaron aceptando la derrota con deportividad (y un par de chupitos de por medio); con el hokage y la exhokage (aunque Kurama todavía se la guardaba a kakashi por votar en su contra); y con Anko y Yugao, que se quedaron a bailar en el local para disfrutar de la noche de fiesta. Kurama en serio se estaba divirtiendo, pero no pudo evitar fijarse en su pareja de karaoke. Observaba todo con una sonrisa, pero no parecía tan feliz como cuando estaban sobre el escenario. Puede que sólo se conociesen desde hace unas horas, pero entre los dos se había forjado un vínculo irrompible. A ver, no al nivel de jinchuriki-biju, pero sí que era intenso. Hiashi era su "karaoke brother", y ahora le veía distraído, conteniendo una mínima parte de su ser entre tanto desenfreno. Y el biju no iba a permitir eso.

- **¡Hiashi!** \- exclamó el biju cuando pudo hablar más tranquilamente con el anciano hyuuga. Este se encontraba algo apartado del grupo principal, disfrutando del ambiente, por lo que no fue difícil poder charlar. Lo dicho: Hiashi se mojaba, pero no acababa de bañarse.- **¿Se puede saber por qué no estás rasgándote de nuevo la camisa en medio de la pista de baile?**

-Kurama san… estoy bien… no se preocupe…- se excusó el hyuuga, aunque lo hizo con reticencias.

- **Tutéame, nada de kurama san. Venga Hiashi, somos compañeros de karaoke, hemos ganado el torneo, ¡deberías de estar bebiendo un chupito entre los pechos de Anko!**

-Kurama… no… no puedo… soy líder de un clan, padre de familia…- comenzó a sincerarse el anciano, mientras Kurama sonreía… comenzaba a caer.

- **¡Excusas! Tus hijas ya son mayorcitas y aquí hay decenas de líderes de clanes desfasándose, fíjate en Shibi.** \- Ambos pudieron ver al aburame bailando breakdance en medio de un corro de shinobi que le animaban como locos… Kurama maldijo, ¡un duelo de baile, y él apartado! ¡Con lo que le gustó la peli de footlose!- **¿Cuánto haces que no te diviertes un poco una noche?**

-No… no salgo desde hace 16 años…- confesó el hyuuga con vergüenza, mientras Kurama abría los ojos con terror.

- **¿DIECISÉIS AÑOS? ¿Dieciséis años de burocracia, entrenamiento y criando a dos hijas? Joder, ahora entiendo tu ceño fruncido…** \- declaró el biju mientras Hiashi asentía con vergüenza.- **Pero esto no se va a quedar así. Ah no, mi karaoke brother no se va a quedar sin celebrar lo de hoy. Hiashi, te mereces un fiestón, una noche decente donde beber, divertirte… ¿estás deacuerdo?**

-Ku… Kurama san…- tartamudeo el hyuuga mientras se tocaba ambos índices nervioso. Kurama se sorprendió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ¿Hinata había heredado el tartamudeo y ese gesto de su padre y no de su madre?

- **No quiero excusas, quiero resultados ¿estás conmigo?**

-S… si…

-¡ **NO TE OIGO!**

-¡SI JODER! ¡Quiero salir, desfasarme, dar rienda suelta a mis instintos más bajos! ¡VAMOS!- gritó como un loco el hyuuga… volviendo a rasgarse la camisa mientras la gente se apartaba algo cohibida. Kurama les ignoró completamente, dejándose llevar por ese entusiasmo. ¡Ese era el espíritu!

- **¡ASÍ ME GUSTA! Hiashi, se me ha ocurrido una idea. Hace nada vi una película con el cachorro… una sobre un grupo de cuatro amigos que deciden dar rienda suelta a sus instintos más bajos en una noche épica, una bella metáfora sobre lo necesario para divertir al ser humano, sobre los lazos de amistad, sobre la capacidad de reinventarse e incluso sobrevivir… Hiashi, hoy imitaremos esa película, hoy beberemos como locos ¡y haremos nuestra propia…** \- Hiashi estaba a punto de saltar para gritar un sí, mientras todo el público esperaba el nombre de la película para celebrar.-

...

...

...

 **… THE PURGE, LA NOCHE DE LAS BESTIAS!** \- finalizó Kurama con una sonrisa maníaca y una carcajada psicótica entre flamas naranjas que hizo a los allí presentes temblar de terror, mientras Hiashi cortaba su sí en mitad y abría los ojos con sorpresa y una ceja arqueada.

-Esto, Kurama… creo… creo que he visto esa película con Hanabi, y… no me sentiría muy cómodo yendo casa por casa armado con un machete violando y matando a cada persona que se nos cruce…

- **¿Cómo? ¿No es una costumbre ningen comúnmente aceptada?** \- preguntó un sorprendido kitsune, mientras Hiashi y los allí presentes negaban con terror.- **Joder, para una costumbre ningen que respetaba junto a las orgías… bueno, pues haremos como en esa otra película que vi con el gaki… Lo llamaremos…**

 **… RESACÓN EN KONOHA.**

-¡SI JODER! ¡Esa también la he visto, cuenta conmigo!

- **¡Perfecto Hiashi! Déjame pedir refuerzos mientras nos bebemos unos cuantos chupitos más, ¡dale fuego Hiashi, que si nos organizamos follamos todos!** \- exclamó el kitsune, mientras cerraba los ojos unos segundos- **_¡Chicos! Hoy salimos de fiesta, haremos como en esa película de una noche de fiesta de la que os hablé…_** \- Kurama frunció el ceño.- **_no Songoku, me da igual que prefieras leer un libro… aquí en diez minutos, y no os olvidéis de Saiken._** \- ordenó el biju, para luego asentir complacido. A los pocos minutos, la puerta del local se abrió de golpe, atrayendo la atención de todos los allí presentes. Por culpa de un rayo, sólo podían distinguir ocho figuras bajitas con muchas colas ondeando al viento, una de ellas volando incluso, aunque en cuanto pudieron distinguirlos mejor, no tardó en instalarse un silencio incómodo en el local.

- **¡Kami bendiga a los padres fundadores!** \- gritó un exaltado shukaku, vestido con una máscara de hockey y armado con una motosierra, mientras el resto de biju también portaban machetes y hachas y máscaras infantiles sonrientes.

- **Shukaku, para, que no era esa película…** \- aclaró el kitsune, mientras todo el bar tragaba hondo y asentía atemorizado. Joder, entre las armas y la tormenta, era una imagen terrible, muchos de los allí presentes habían visto esa película…- **me refería a Resacón en las vegas…**

- **¿Cómo, no hay purga?** \- preguntó Matatabi, armada con un cuchillo de cocina y tapada con una máscara de un payaso sonriendo.

- **Os dije que era una película y no un documental…** \- expuso Isobu mientras Kurama negaba con pesadez

- **Jo, ¿y ahora cómo libero a la bestia?** \- preguntó una deprimida Chomei, armada con un rastrillo de afilados alambres llenos de garfios.

- **Tendrá que ser a base de alcohol…** \- se resignó Songoku, aunque realmente agradecía no tener que matar a nadie. Hasta se habían repartido la ciudad por iniciativa de shukaku y todo… a él le había tocado la guardería, y al tanuki la residencia de ancianos y el hospital… decía que prefería que sus víctimas no se pudiesen defender bien, así tocaría a más cantidad…- **yo os espero en casa con Saiken…**

- **¡De eso nada mono sabiondo, a beber con el resto!** \- ordenó Kokuo, para luego empujar con su cabeza a su hermano rumbo a la barra del bar.

Y entonces comenzó la gran fiesta que daría inicio a todo, la fiesta que dejó konoha en ruinas. En defensa de los biju, los pobres llevaban casi un siglo sellados, sin la más mínima fiesta, sólo nutriendo de poder a sus jinchuriki. El único que había disfrutado de algo de acción en los últimos años era gyuki, y a cambio de escuchar esas horribles rimas toda su vida… Era lógico que se dejasen llevar. Y Hiashi llevaba dieciséis años sin salir… otro que estaba igual o peor. Una vez que tomaron la barra del bar al asalto (no fue tan fácil debido a su pequeño tamaño, incluso el camarero le pidió el carnet de identidad a Kurama por si era menor de edad. Por supuesto, sólo la actuación rápida de todos los hermanos biju y la promesa de no matar que le hizo a su cachorro y a su explosiva novia impidieron que el kitsune destrozase el local), no tardaron mucho en llenar la madera con el alcohol de decenas de vasos de chupito vacíos. Kokuo, Chomei y Gyuki subieron al escenario para cantar what is love incluso, todos los hermanos biju compartían una pasión secreta por el karaoke y la destrucción en masa heredada por parte de madre, mientras el resto de sus hermanos se emborrachaba a pie de pista. Sólo aguantaba sereno Isobu, que al estar hecho de una masa infinita de agua, era materialmente imposible que tuviese suficiente alcohol en el organismo para embriagarse. Aunque el pobre Songoku lo compensaba con creces…

- **Hip…** \- hipó el pobre cuatro colas tambaleándose con una copa en la mano, escapándosele una bola de lava que encendió el alcohol de la barra de golpe.

- **¡FLAMEAAAAADOOOOSSSH!** \- gritaron al unísono Hiashi, Kurama, matatabi y Shukaku, apagando las llamas de sus copas mientras el resto del bar celebraba a voz en grito y el sonido de vasos rompiéndose empezaba a hacerse habitual. Al fondo incluso una ebria Tsunade era sacada del lugar por una apurada shizune acompañada de iruka, que al parecer estaban en una cita cuando les advirtieron del inminente desastre senju… la última vez que salió sin supervisión se jugó el presupuesto de la aldea en el casino de konoha y la morena tuvo que amenazarles con asaltarlo con el cuerpo anbu si no perdonaban la deuda…

-Mira que borrachera lleva tu amigo Kurama, no sabía que los biju os podíais emborrachar…- comentó Hiashi entre risas, mientras Songoku se caía de espaldas de la silla e Isobu le ayudaba a levantarse mientras negaba con resignación. Era una lata ser el hermano responsable…

- **¡Claro que podemos!** \- contestó un desatado Kurama mientras bebía un nuevo chupito con matatabi y shukaku.- **solo que nuestro metabolismo es tan rápido que necesitamos mucho más alcohol para caer… salvo mi hermanito, que es un empollón y no está acostumbrado.**

-Y Saiken san…- anunció Hiashi señalando a la babosa de seis colas, que se encontraba dormida junto a una columna, con una burbuja saliendo de su nariz incluso.

- **Ah, no, si Saiken no bebe, simplemente le gusta dormir…** \- intervino matatabi, con su pelaje azul brillante y sus dos colas ondeando al viento.- **¿Se lo está pasando bien hiashi san?**

-¡Es la mejor noche de toda mi vida!

- **Perfecto, porque ahora toca que ligues…** \- anunció shukaku con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos, congelándose de inmediato Hiashi mientras se sonrojaba.

-E… esto… yo… yo no… he estado… c… con nadie desde la muerte de mi… mi mujer…- reconoció el hyuuga mientras volvía a tocarse los índices con nerviosismo, riéndose Kurama.

- **Pues ya va siendo hora de que te diviertas… ¿o es que no te gusta ninguna mujer de aquí?** \- preguntó el biju con una sonrisa traviesa, sabiendo lo que iba a hacer el hyuuga. Nadie con un par de copas de más encima sería capaz de evitar mirar a la persona que le gustaba de ese lugar tras oír esa pregunta. Y el hyuuga dirigió su mirada, como no, a esos dos monumentos de pelo morado que bailaban abrazadas en medio de la pista de baile.- **¡Te pillé! ¿Te gusta la chica serpiente?**

-N… no… es demasiado extrovertida… no… no es algo malo pe… pero yo prefiero a alguien más… tran…tranquilo.- confesó Hiashi, mirando directamente a la acompañante de Anko.

- **¿Yugao? ¡Pues estas de suerte amigo, porque te la vas a ligar! Digamos que… eres su tipo.** \- Hiashi abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Él, un viejo sin mucho que ofrecer salvo un apellido, el tipo de ese monumento de mujer? Parecía imposible, pero Kurama tenía un as en la manga. Durante los veinte años que pasó encerrado en Kushina, la pelirroja fue sensei de algunas kunoichi… y una de ellas fue Yugao. Y Yugao, durante toda su vida, siempre fue muy madura para su edad, por lo que… le gustaban mayores. Hayate la sacaba diez años, sólo había que ver su aspecto…- **Tú confía en tu hermano del karaoke, sólo tenemos que hacer algo con ese tartamudeo… dame la zarpa.** \- ordenó el biju, extendiendo su pata. Hiashi la tocó con algo de duda, y de pronto sintió una sensación cálida recorrer su cuerpo. Una sensación que le quitó toda inseguridad y miedos, que le llenó de fuerza. En ese momento, podría comerse el mundo.- **Ya está, te he pasado un poco del chakra del gran semental kitsune, con esto tienes para bailar, reír y follar todo lo que queda de noche. Oh, ahí está nuestra oportunidad, ¡YUGAO!** \- rugió el biju desde la barra, aprovechando que la pelimorada de las serpientes se había ido al baño un segundo. La uzuki se acercó sonriente a ellos, mientras Kurama le ponía el trofeo de campeones lleno de Sake a Hiashi en su mano. Cuando la mujer llegó, Kurama dibujó su sonrisa más zorruna.- **¿Has bebido ya del cáliz del campeón?**

-No, ¿hay que hacerlo?- preguntó una divertida Yugao. Ese zorro era siempre refrescante en sus conversaciones.

- **Por supuesto, Hiashi ha insistido a todos, pero el pobre tenía vergüenza de pedírtelo a ti… y no lo entiendo, cuando cantabas no te quitó ojo…** \- dejó caer el biju, dándole un codazo a Hiashi, que saltó como un resorte.

-¿Ah si? ¿Te parece que canto bien?- preguntó Yugao al ojiperla con interés, mientras Kurama le guiñaba un ojo al patriarca del clan y les dejaba solos. Un problema menos…

- **Ha sido una forma de ligar patética, perro deforme.** \- comentó shukaku con inquina, mientras a Kurama se le hinchaba una vena de la frente y matatabi suspiraba. Ya la parecía raro que todavía no hubiesen empezado a pegarse…

- **Ha sido perfecta, pero qué sabrás tú, cementerio de canelones…**

- **Más que tú que vivo en el desierto, donde están de moda los harem, genocida del acondicionador…**

- **Camión cisterna de hamburguesas…** \- gruñó kurama, ofendido porque el mapache descubriese su secreto para ese pelaje alucinante.

- **Alimaña pelirroja…** \- insultó shukaku chocando su frente con la de Kurama

- **rata pelona…** \- repuso Kurama haciendo mención de la alopecia del tanuki, gruñendo Shukaku. La espalda del kitsune comenzó a iluminarse con llamas naranjas, mientras la arena se arremolinaba alrededor de shukaku. Matatabi, cansada del espectáculo, decidió intervenir.

- **Chicos, aquí no es un buen lugar para luchar…** \- calmó los ánimos la gata, como hacía siempre que los dos hermanos se enfrentaban. Y, de paso, decidió preguntar lo que siempre le había llamado la atención.- **¿Desde cuándo os estáis peleando? De niños erais inseparables.**

- **¡EMPEZÓ ÉL!** \- exclamaron ambos, para luego mirarse indignados.

- **¡tú te metiste con mi cola!** \- acusó un dolido shukaku, mientras Kurama rugía.

- **¡porque tú te metiste con mis garras! Dijiste que parecían de juguete…**

- **Y tú con mi barriga, incluso la frotaste por si había un genio ahí guardado…**

- **Y tú con la delgadez de mis colas… "delgadas y flácidas, como tu pene" dijiste…**

- **Un momento… ¿ninguno sabe quién empezó? Os pegáis por… ¿costumbre?** \- preguntó una ahora indignada Matatabi. Viendo la rivalidad de estos dos, se esperaba una gran afrenta, quizás el asesinato de un ser querido, pero al final todo era la suma de pequeñas venganzas que se remontaban a un origen desconocido.- **¿No os parece que, puesto que ni vosotros recordáis el origen de la trifulca, toca perdonar y olvidar?** \- Ambos hermanos se miraron con vergüenza, dándole la razón a su hermana.

- **esto… me metí con tu cola por envidia… es muy grande, y está hecha de muchas pequeñas…** \- reconoció Kurama, mientras shukaku arqueaba ambas cejas por la revelación.- **Y con tu barriga porque… pareces más grande que yo con ella…**

- **Yo… yo es que querría tener nueve como tú… y tu pelaje les gusta mucho a las chicas, yo parezco uno de esos gatos arrugados sin pelo…**

- **Pero ¿qué dices? A las chicas les gustan los mapaches gorditos, te lo expliqué de niños.** \- le recriminó kurama, para luego mirarse con su hermano.- **¿Paces?**

- **¡HERMANO!** \- gritó shukaku, abrazándose a kurama en medio de la emoción del momento.

- **¡HERMANO! Kurama y shukaku vuelven a cabalgar juntos de nuevo, ¡BATMAN Y ROBIN!**

- **¡Rick y morty!**

- **¡Goku y Vegetta!**

- **¡Naruto uzumaki y Sasuke uchiha!** \- exclamó un enfervorizado Shukaku, aunque Kurama reaccionó con una mueca extraña.

- **Esto… como esos dos no, tienen una relación muy rara… por cierto, ¿te has fijado en lo parecida que es la historia de goku y vegetta con la de mi gaki y el lord oscuro del escote en pico?** \- preguntó un intrigado Kurama, mientras shukaku asentía con una mueca de asombro. Ambos iban a indagar más sobre por qué el creador de ese anime no decidió innovar al menos un poco, cuando matatabi intervino.

- **Chicos… me da que Hiashi va a tener problemas…** \- anunció la gata, mientras los dos reconciliados hermanos se giraban hacia Hiashi. El hyuuga estaba charlando animadamente con Yugao, hasta ahí todo iba perfecto, pero el problema era que Anko había vuelto del baño. Y contemplaba aburrida a su amiga… la peor pesadilla de cualquier ligón. Había que intervenir, o llamaría la atención de su amiga y Hiashi se quedaría sin lograr nada.

- **veo que toca salir de caza. Vosotros observadme, creo que sé exactamente lo que ella quiere…** \- comentó el zorro, mientras adoptaba una nueva apariencia con un **henge**. En su esencia, era la de su jinchuriki, una versión de Naruto con el pelo rojo y más largo, sus característicos rubíes en sus ojos y las marcas de las mejillas más pronunciadas. Naruto más salvaje, una combinación que sabía que volvería loca a cualquier mujer. Pero, antes de avanzar, una mano le llamó la atención tomándole del hombro.

- **Creo que mejor me encargo yo…** \- repuso matatabi, ahora con la apariencia de su antigua jinchuriki, sólo que con mechas azules en su cabello rubio y esos ojos de gata. Una auténtica belleza que ya había llamado la atención de varios hombres de la sala. Pero la gata tenía un objetivo claro.- **Está claro que juega en mi liga.**

- **¿Cómo? Perdona, pero no existen ligas cuando entra en juego kurama no kitsune. Todas las mujeres son kiubysexuales, te lo digo yo.**

- **¿Apostamos? Si la gusta más lo felino, reconocerás que el número de colas no es sinónimo de poder, sino de edad**

- **Pero si la gusta más lo kitsune, me ayudarás con mi proyecto de octizorritas… tus feromonas me facilitarían el trabajo con el parado de mi jinchuriki…** \- ofreció el nueve colas, deseoso de usar los poderes de Matatabi para que su gaki fuese más… receptivo a su plan de harem, dándose la mano ambos hermanos sellando la apuesta.

- **Chicos, ¿puedo jugar yo también?** \- preguntó el tanuki, ahora con un henge. Pero, a diferencia de sus hermanos, hubo ciertos rasgos que no pudo ocultar: ver a gaara con barriga y alopecia era algo MUY perturbador. La mirada de repugnancia de sus hermanos le indicó al tanuki que no había acertado con el disfraz.- **Mierda, nunca se me han dado bien los henge…** \- Ambos hermanos negaron y fueron directos a por su presa, que arqueó una ceja con interés en cuanto los vio aparecer.

-¿Sabe Naruto que estás usando su apariencia para… hablar con otras mujeres que no sean la chica rubia de grandes pechos, kurama?- preguntó con picardía la mitarashi, mientras kurama dibujaba una sonrisa zorruna.

- **Será nuestro secreto… aunque más que a hablar, vengo a… conocerte mejor… Anko chan…** \- contestó el zorro, sonriéndole Anko con un gesto travieso. Un zorro disfrazado con piel de cordero… era excitante.

-Eso espero… llevó lanzándote indirectas toda la noche… y ¿Quién es tu amiga?- cuestionó, aproximándose a esa despampanante mujer rubia que acompañaba al kitsune disfrazado, que ronroneó un poco alrededor de la pelimorada.

- **Matatabi chan para ti… ¿sabes? Kurama y yo tenemos una duda, y tú podrías ayudarnos a resolverla.** \- expuso la gata, mientras la pelimorada se apoyaba con un gesto travieso en una columna y ambos biju se aproximaban como dos depredadores. La gata incluso aprovechó para tomarla la mano con suavidad, correspondiéndole la mitarashi. Matatabi 1, kurama 0.- **No sé si habrás visto la purga…**

-¿La peli en la que una ciudad entera decide divertirse de verdad una noche al año? Por supuesto, incluso propuse hacerlo aquí...- siguió la corriente la fémina, encantada con la situación.

- **Pues…** \- continuó kurama, posando la mano en la cintura de la joven y susurrándole al oido. Tras notar como se la ponía la piel de gallina, lo tuvo claro. Eso, como mínimo, era un empate con su hermana, tocaba dar el golpe de gracia.- **resulta que nosotros hemos visto una versión… diferente, con mucha menos ropa… y muchas más armas sin filo…** \- insinuó, mientras Anko reía por la ocurrencia.- y nos preguntábamos… **¿Con quien te gustaría más… purgar?** \- preguntó el travieso kitsune. Anko miró de arriba abajo al kitsune narutizado, mordiéndose el labio con lujuria y aumentando la confianza del biju de nueve colas; pero luego hizo el mismo gesto con Matatabi Yugitozada, aumentando su confusión… ¿era lo que él pensaba?

-Me encanta que os guste atacar… porque a mí también.- confesó la pelimorada, para luego soltar la bomba.- ¿Por qué iba a conformarme con uno cuando puedo tener dos biju?- preguntó la mitarashi, mientras se mordía el índice con lujuria y alternaba la mirada entre ambos. Resultaba que ambos biju se habían confundido… Anko jugaba en ambos bandos, por lo que la apuesta ya no era válida. Aunque eso no evitó que ambos hermanos se mirasen con la sonrisa más zorruna/gatuna de su vida.

No tardaron mucho en acabar en los baños de la discoteca… los tres. Kurama tenía que admitirlo: de esto también había pasado mucho tiempo… y lo echaba de menos. No es lo mismo sentirlo a través de tu gaki, o esconderte y frotarte detrás de la mesilla de noche cuando shion se despistaba, que hacerlo en directo. Y mucho más si se le unía su hermana con esa apariencia de mujer rubia. Anko, tras un poco de juego previo, se vio rodeada por dos frentes, con kurama penetrándola por detrás mientras Matatabi ocupaba su boca con su propia clítoris. La mitarashi se había sacado la lotería, ¿o es que era común acostarse con dos biju de resistencia eterna? No supo cuanto estuvo en ese baño, pero ya iba alcanzando el climax por quinta vez entre los hábiles cuidados de los dos biju, y se avecinaba al sexto… y tanto kurama como Matatabi tenían energía para meses. El kitsune incluso le chocó la mano a su hermano tanuki, que decidió hacer acto de presencia para lanzar arengas, y algún azote sorpresivo. Anko sólo pudo ignorarlo, no quería interrumpir la fiesta por nada en el mundo. Lástima que el resto del mundo siguiese girando… al parecer ese espectáculo del baño había provocado que la seguridad del centro entrase a expulsar a los biju. Anko sólo se libró porque les oyó llegar y fingió que no iba con ella la cosa…

- **Malditos mortales, ¿cómo os atrevéis a… hip… expulsar al glorioso, al espectacular, al fantabuloso… hip… kurama no…hip… kitsune? Y en medio de mi… hip… ritual de apareamiento…** \- se quejó el biju cuando le lanzaron junto a su hermana y hermano al callejón trasero del lugar como si fuesen sacos de patatas. Normalmente el kitsune les habría destrozado con su fuego, pero entre esa maldita promesa y que casi no era capaz de tenerse en pie con su borrachera, bastante con no deshacerse y acabar en el paraje mental de su cachorro.

- **Kurama, déjalo anda, que os han echado con razón…** \- declaró una voz en lo profundo del callejón. Para sorpresa de kurama, el resto de sus hermanos aparecieron entre la oscuridad, con Isobu llevando sobre su caparazón a una dormida saiken, mientras Songoku era a duras penas sostenido entre hipidos por gyuki y Kokuo, y Chomei se golpeaba contra una farola al volar de forma errática entre hipidos. Cuando estaba borracha la atraía muchísimo la luz…

- **Pero, ¿Qué haceis… hip.. aquí?** \- preguntó shukaku mientras botaba de forma cómica con su barriga.

- **Songoku volvió a incendiar la barra… y gyuki y kokuo se pegaron con esos consejeros de mil años de edad cuando intentaron quitarles el micrófono para cantar "mi gran noche"…** \- explicó la tortuga con un aire de vergüenza.- **parece que la noche acaba aquí…**

- **¡DE ESO NADA!** \- rugió el kitsune.- **hermanos biju… hip… hoy es nuestra noche, hoy no… hip… puto hipo joder, si estoy bieeen… hoy no vamos a parar… hip… hasta que salga el sol, el mundo nos lo debe, ¿Quién está conmigo?**

-¡YO, KARAOKE BROTHER!- exclamó un apurado Hiashi mientras salía por la puerta del bar para reencontrarse con sus amigos.

- **Hiashi, ¿y… hip… Yugao?** \- cuestionó una impresionada Matatabi.

-Los colegas antes que las tetas. Además, ya tengo su numero y hemos quedado esta semana para comer… no quiero tentar más a la suerte, y su amiga ya se estaba aburriendo…

- **ESE ES MI HERMANO EN EL KARAOKE.** \- exclamó un orgulloso kurama.- **Hermanos, hoy toca divertirse, empezaremos por una cuenta pendiente muuuy antigua…**

* * *

- **Shukaku, no te agites y sigue trabajando, que no te puedo sostener a lo hada de los dientes toda la noche…** \- se quejó gyuki, mientras sostenía como podía con sus tentáculos al tanuki en el aire y recibía órdenes de kurama.

- **Deja de quejarte blando, que esto es algo vital. ¡Y tú Shukaku! ¡La punta más redondeada!** \- exclamó el kitsune, mientras el ichibi moldeaba con su futon y doton siguiendo las instrucciones.

- **Shhhh, kurama, que nos van a pillar…** \- se quejó un avergonzado Isobu, aunque en el fondo, si no les habían pillado ya con el resto de sus hermanos y a Hiashi jugando al Sake pong entre rugidos con una mesa y unos vasos que nadie sabía de dónde habían sacado, es que no iban a pillarlos. En serio, ¿Qué mierda de seguridad de aldea era esa?- **Kurama, detén esta demencia, esto no está bien… Naruto san nos matará como se entere… o peor, vendrá su novia…**

- **¡A callar! Esto es solo un adelanto, este monstruo es la causa de nuestro encierro y se merece lo peor. ¡Shukaku! Más líquido sobre su cara! ¡Como en el libro que esconde la cachorra en su mesilla de noche! Deja de preocuparte Isobu, la siguiente travesura la eliges tú…**

Y, tras unos minutos, el tanuki finalizó su gran obra, obteniendo una carcajada diabólica del kitsune. No era nada, todavía no había compensado en absoluto el pecado imperdonable de ese hombre, pero era un comienzo. Contaminar su gran obra, mostrarle al mundo lo que realmente era… era un castigo muy pequeño. Hashirama senju había sido el principal artífice de su encierro y el de sus hermanos, y le jodía que todo el mundo le aplaudiese allá donde oyese su nombre. Eso sin contar que ese desgraciado le había vencido, A ÉL. Que todo era culpa de Madara, que era un jodido inútil dirigiendo, pero no exculpaba a ese tramposo… con todas esas ramas él también podría… en fin, hoy empezaba la venganza de kurama contra el shodai hokage… y lo hacía a lo grande: con un gigantesco pene eyaculando moldeado en el monte hokage cerca de su boca, expulsándolo todo en el rostro serio del gobernante. Fuera dignidad… y era sólo era el principio…

* * *

- **Por el amor de Kaguya, cuando te dije que podías escoger la siguiente travesura no me refería a esto Isobu…** \- se quejó amargamente el kitsune, mientras una docena de aves exóticas se posaban en su pelaje naranja y de vez en cuando le picoteaban. Si, la travesura de isobu era… liberar a los animales del zoológico de konoha.

- **Dijiste que podría hacer lo que quisiera, ¡Y QUIERO HACER ESTO!** \- exclamó a voz en grito isobu con indignación.- **Todos ellos son víctimas, secuestrados por esta sociedad que se cree que los derechos son únicamente para unos pocos privilegiados. Son esclavos, y no voy a permitir ni un segundo más esta injusticia, ¡LOS SERES HUMANOS NO PUEDEN VISITAR A LA NATURALEZA, DEBE DE SER AL REVÉS!**

- **¡Quieres dejar de gritar isobu! ¡nos van a pillar joder!** \- se quejó shukaku, mientras señalizaba la salida con dos barras luminosas y un uniforme de guardia de tráfico a un grupo de elefantes, que le miraban con curiosidad.- **No se mueven, Isobu, ¿estas segura de que quieren ser libres? Tienen cacahuetes… toneladas de cacahuetes… ojalá gaara hubiese puesto una fuente de cacahuetes en mi encierro…**

- **¡Por supuesto que quieren! Su lugar es la sabana, déjales guiarse con las estrellas y no les distraigas con esas putas barras, ¿de dónde coño las has sacado?… Songoku, ¿como vas con los monos?**

- **Os recuerdo que… hip… no soy un mono… hip… realmente…** \- expuso un ebrio Songoku, colgando de una rama mientras un grupo de monos se dedicaban a desparasitarle.- **Es… hip… muy racista compararme con un mono…**

- **Déjate de quejas y lidera a los monos en su rebelión, haz como en la película esa de los simios inteligentes, ¡SÉ SU CÉSAR!** \- intentó motivar la tortuga, sin éxito. Songoku no sabía ni en qué día estaba.- **¡Chomei! ¿Dónde está…?** \- El escarabajo volador se estrelló a las espaldas de la tortuga, atacada por dos águilas desde arriba.- **¡Chomei! ¿Quieres dejar de hacer el tonto y guiar a las aves hacia el sur? ¿Y cómo van esos delfines?**

- **Dicen que sin sardinas no se mueven, y que cómo cojones vamos a transportarles cientos de kilómetros hasta el mar…** \- expuso Kokuo junto al cristal del acuario, mientras cinco delfines se movían cerca de él.

- **¡Ya se me ocurrirá algo! Hiashi, Matatabi, dejad a las tortugas a su aire, ¡ellas saben a dónde ir!**

- **Joder, una me ha mordido…** \- se quejó Matatabi, mientras una tortuga del acuario intentaba defenderse.- **¿En serio no podemos llevarlas a mano hasta la salida de la aldea? Llevamos aquí una hora y apenas se han movido…** \- se quejó la gata, mientras una decena de tortugas se movían muuuuuy lentamente por el suelo. Hiashi, en cambio, estaba completamente entregado, vestido con un pasamontañas incluso.- **Hiashi, ¿sabes que con el kimono hyuuga se te reconoce a kilómetros no?**

-¡Déjame! soy un delincuente primerizo y quiero poder echarle la culpa a uno de mis hombres si me pillan ¿vale?

- **Pasamontañas, ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?** \- se preguntó Kurama con ansiedad, viendo esa brillante idea para pasar desapercibido.

* * *

- **Shhhhh, no hagáis ruido, como se despierte nos matará a todos…** \- susurró el biju de nueve colas, vestido con un pasamontañas, al igual que el resto de sus hermanos biju. Salvo isobu, que sólo negaba con vergüenza…

- **Kurama, ¿para qué cojones nos has comprado pasamontañas? Es algo ridículo, teniendo en cuenta que somos un grupo de seres mitológicos únicos y parlantes, con nuestras colas tan características… además, sigo sin entender porque hemos entrado aquí…**

- **¡No me jodas la puesta en escena! Y es parte de mi plan de octizorritas, necesito una foto de ella durmiendo, luego el Photoshop hará el resto… ¿Hiashi, estás vigilando la entrada?** \- un enmascarado Hiashi levantó el pulgar desde la entrada del apartamento.- **Bien, Matatabi, tú te encargas de la foto, Shukaku de las medidas de seguridad y chomei será nuestra arma secreta. Es la noche perfecta, está cansada y hace calor, ¡démonos prisa!** \- Matatabi se dispuso con la cámara preparada, asegurándose de no activar el flash para evitar que su objetivo les descubriese. Todos estaban preparados, no habían hecho el más mínimo ruido, era una operación perfecta… pero la suerte no iba a ayudarles siempre, porque, antes de sacar la foto…

- **… HIP…** \- exclamó un todavía ebrio Songoku, mientras kokuo intentaba taparle la boca para que dejase de hacer ruido. Pero su objetivo comenzó a revolverse, a punto de despertarse y atemorizando a cada biju del lugar. Si les descubría, les mataría, lo tenían claro… su fama y carácter eran legendarios.

- **¡se está despertando! ¡Rápido shukaku, duérmela de nuevo!** \- ordenó kurama, agradeciendo internamente haber ordenado a su hermano comprar cloroformo por si se daba el caso. Pero el kitsune abrió los ojos con terror cuando, en lugar de sacar un paño húmedo, el tanuki sacó unas figuras adhesivas de colores que comenzó a pegar en el rostro de su objetivo.- **Maldita sea shukaku, ¡eso no es cloroformo, son colorformas!**

- **Lo que me dieron en el chino veinticuatro horas, Clororformas…** \- repuso Shukaku, recordando lo que le costó vocalizar con el estado etílico que presentaba al ir a comprarlo…

- **Maldito Tanuki disléxico, ¡si no existe ni como vocablo lo que has comprado!**

-… eh, ¿pero que…?- comenzó a oírse una nueva voz en la sala, helando la sangre de cada uno de los bijus y del hyuuga… la bestia se estaba despertando.

- **Joder, que se despierta, ¡Chomei, usa tu polen!** \- ordenó el kiuby, recurriendo a su última arma. El escarabajo de siete colas comenzó a rociar a su objetivo con su polen para dormirla. Normalmente habría funcionado, pero su objetivo no era normal…

-¿Pero qué demonios? ¡SHANNAROOOOOOOO!- gritó una furiosa Sakura, cuyo entrenamiento como kunoichi médico la hacia prácticamente inmune a esos somníferos. Y se acababa de despertar con un grupo de extraños intrusos en su casa, tras un turno agotador de guardia en el hospital, semidesnuda y con un montón de pegajosos adhesivos en la cara, ¡estaba realmente furiosa!

- **Agggghhh, ¡se ha despertado!** \- exclamó un horrorizado kurama, que no quería repetir ja paliza que la pelirrosada le dio el día que volvieron a konoha.- **¡Retirada!** \- ordenó, huyendo en desbandada todos los allí presentes. Hiashi en sus prisas se cayó por las escaleras; kokuo e isobu se arrojaron por la ventana abierta junto a Songoku y Saiken; y gyuki, shukaku, Matatabi y kurama se dirigieron a la entrada torpemente. Pero, cuando el kitsune se dio la vuelta, pudo ver cómo Sakura había agarrado a Chomei y la zarandeaba de un lado a otro entre gritos y maldiciones.- **¡Chomei, nooooooo!**

- **¡déjala kurama, no podemos hacer nada! Que esta loca nos mata como nos pille también.** \- exclamó Matatabi, tirando de su hermano.

- **Kami santo, ¿Por qué jugué a ser Dios?**

* * *

- **Sigo diciendo que deberíamos de volver a casa de Sakura san para explicarla lo que ha ocurrido… creo que con una disculpa podríamos conseguir que libere lo que quede de Chomei…** \- intentó hacer razonar isobu a su hermano mayor.

- **¡que no! Si lo hacemos, tendría que revelarla mi plan de octizorritas, ¡y todavía no es el momento! Chomei es una mártir de nuestra causa, un valiente héroe dentro de esta noche de justicia…**

- **¿de justicia? Kurama, en lo que llevamos de noche has conseguido que Songoku esté al borde del coma etílico, has cincelado un pene junto al rostro del gran héroe de la aldea de la hoja y te has colado en casa de una mujer con la fuerza del juubi que ha masacrado a nuestra hermana de siete colas, ¡Detén está demencia antes de que destruyamos esta aldea!** \- imploró la tortuga de tres colas, pero todos los demás biju e Hiashi tuvieron que apartarse cuando una estampida de rinocerontes, elefantes, cebras y mil animales más del zoo atravesaron la calle a la carrera.

-¡JUMANJIIIIII!- gritó Hiashi, sin lograr que la manada de animales se detuviese.- Joder, en la película funcionaba…- se quejó el hyuuga, mientras un grupo de diez tortugas seguía con paso lento esa estampida. Kurama suspiró con pesadez.

- **La única demencia ha sido tu momento de liberad a Willy… ¿en serio no quieres que les devolvamos a su redil para que descansen? Todavía no parece haberse despertado nadie, lo cual es raro de cojones teniendo en cuenta que esos elefantes se hacen oír a kilómetros…**

- **¡Que no! Que están mejor libres, ellos harán de esta ciudad su nuevo hábitat, ya lo verás, ¡la vida se abre camino!** \- se obcecó la tortuga, que solía ser razonable hasta que tocaban su lado animalista, mientras el resto de biju seguía a Kurama rumbo a su siguiente lugar de fiesta.

- **Pues yo creo que esta noche está genial.** \- anunció kokuo, andando de espaldas mientras todos los biju le miraban con hastío. Como le gustaba hablar al caballo delfín de cinco colas cuando bebía…- **Pensadlo: tras siglos de cautiverio, de ser usados como objetos, al fin podemos salir y divertirnos como gente normal, disfrutar de este maravilloso mundo que nos legó nuestro padre, reír, llorar, saltar, es cierto que hemos perdido amigos por el camino y que el plan de las octizorritas es una locura.** \- Kurama lanzó un gruñido de desaprobación. Su plan era perfecto, sin fisuras.- **Pero, si permanecemos juntos, si nos queremos y…** \- el caballo delfín no pudo continuar, puesto que, al ir andando de espaldas, pisó en una alcantarilla abierta por culpa de la estampida previa, cayendo a lo más profundo del alcantarillado de konoha. Todos los biju se quedaron congelados, mirando lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- **Vaaaaaaya rollo nos estaba contando.** \- contento Shukaku, mientras Isobu corría al borde de la alcantarilla.

- **Kokuooooooo, ¿estás bien? ¡KOKUOOOOO! Kurama, tenemos que bajar a por él…**

- **Ah no, no pienso meterme en una alcantarilla, ¿tú sabes cómo quedaría mi pelo?**.- negó el kitsune con vehemencia.- **tú tranquilo joder, es sólo una alcantarilla y kokuo es un biju, le será fácil salir… ni que las alcantarillas de konoha fuesen un laberinto indescifrable que diese para otro capítulo en este fic…**

* * *

- **shhh, esta vez dejamos a Songoku en la puerta con Hiashi para que no despierte al objetivo, ¿tenéis claro lo que hay que hacer no?** \- el resto de biju asintieron con sus pasamontañas, para luego avanzar con tranquilidad por el despacho.

- **Kurama, vamos a provocar un incidente internacional…** \- se volvió a quejar amargamente isobu, revolviendo los documentos con cuidado.- **Además, dudo mucho que esto tenga que ver con tu plan de octizorritas… a no ser que quieras hacer a Naruto pansexual… ¡y queréis quitaros los putos pasamontañas! Estamos haciendo el puto ridículo…**

- **¡nunca! Y no, en este caso es algo diferente… es una venganza…** \- el biju se acercó lentamente hasta el escritorio central del despacho, donde descansaba Kakashi hatake, rokudaime hokage de konoha, que nada más tomarse algo en la fiesta de karaoke había vuelto a intentar adelantar algo de trabajo… y se había quedado dormido allí, obviamente.- **Aha, aquí está… como sabía que lo tendrías entre tus manos, pervertido enmascarado…** \- murmuró el biju de nueve colas, mientras arrebataba el libro con sutileza al hokage sin despertarlo, que sólo lanzó un gemido lastimero al verse apartado de su preciado tesoro. Con una sonrisa maliciosa y rodeado de sus hermanos, el biju comprobó por dónde iba el peligris antes de seguir con su plan.- **Y por votar en mi contra en el concurso de karaoke, te quedas sin leer el último capítulo del icha icha edición platino con el doble de lemmon y nueve mil críticas positivas…** \- declaró, mientras arrancaba las ultimas diez páginas de la novela y volvía a ponerla en los brazos del fanático lector.

- **Kurama, hasta a mí me parece cruel lo que estás haciendo… en esas diez páginas es donde murasaki acaba teniendo un ardiente trío con Sakuragi y hatsumoto y dándose cuenta de que lo ama…** \- reveló Shukaku con una mueca de compasión por el hokage. Sin esas diez páginas, la obra carecía de sentido, era un gesto de pura crueldad.

- **Nadie vota contra el grandioso, el placentero y el hiperventilante Kurama no kitsune…**

- **¿te estás dando cuenta de que se te han acabado los adjetivos grandilocuentes y egocentristas al principio de la noche y ya te estás inventando palabras?** \- preguntó un divertido gyuki, mientras Kurama miraba indignado a un lado.

- **provoco hiperventilaciones en las mujeres, ergo soy hiperventilante…**

- **Será hiperventilador en ese caso ¿no?** \- inquirió Matatabi con duda.

- **¿me ves con pinta de puto aparato eléctrico de hogar? Soy hiperventilante, ¡y punto!**

* * *

- **Ah no Kurama, esto sí que no, esto se ha acabado…** \- gritó isobu, mientras Kurama le dirigía un mohín caprichoso.

- **¿Por qué no? Será divertido…**

- **No, no lo será, te prohíbo CAMBIAR LA TÉCNICA DEL KAGE BUNSHIN DEL PERGAMINO SECRETO DE LOS HOKAGE POR EL SISTEMA PARA ABRIR UNA PUERTA AL MAKAI (infierno).** \- exclamó un furioso tres colas, mientras Kurama se revolvía. Si, Kurama y los biju junto a Hiashi se habían colado en la sala secreta de konoha con el pergamino secreto de los hokage. En un principio Kurama lo hizo por nostalgia y por demostrarle a sus hermanos las pésimas medidas de seguridad de konoha, pero no pudo resistirse a la tentación de hacer esa putada al siguiente hokage que intentase aprender esa técnica. Se moriría de la risa cuando el individuo en cuestión, creyendo invocar a sus clones, abriese una puerta al más absoluto terror y causase quizás el Apocalipsis mundial… pero su hermano era un aguafiestas.- **Como lo hagas me chivo de todo a Shion sama…** \- amenazó la tortuga, logrando amedrentar al biju. Sólo con imaginarse a Shion en su forma sagrada se asustaba… y excitaba también, lo cierto es que su relación con la rubia era extraña.

- **Aghhhh, está bien, nos vamos.** \- ordenó el biju de nueve colas, mientras todos procedían a salir del lugar por la puerta por la que habían entrado. Pero isobu todavía tenía una duda antes de salir…

- **Un momento, ¿no deberíamos de reactivar los sellos de seguridad antes de irnos?**

- **No joder, tu tranquilo… se reactivan automáticamente cuando sales, no te imaginas lo que me reí del gaki ocultándoselo…** \- exclamó Kurama entre risas, saliendo ya del lugar rumbo al monte hokage. Puede que el biju tuviese razón, pero había olvidado que esos sellos sólo se reactivaban UNA VEZ CERRABAS LA PUERTA. Y el nueve colas la había dejado abierta… Entre la oscuridad, un grupo de asaltantes sonrió con malicia: llevaban semanas intentando acceder a ese lugar, y ahora tenían una oportunidad.

* * *

-Kurama… creo que se nos ha acabado el alcohol…- se quejó Hiashi en el parque de la cima del monte hokage, mientras sostenía la última botella de Sake que habían comprado, completamente vacía.- y no creo que haya nada abierto a estas horas para comprar más…

- **Mierda… pues yo tengo más ganas de fiesta…** \- repuso el biju, deseoso de un gran colofón a esa noche. Y, mientras pensaba en una solución, esta vino a su mente de golpe.- **Joder, ya sé, que suerte que este cuerpo esté conectado con el de Naruto, KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU (jutsu de invocación)**.- exclamó el biju mientras posaba su mano en el suelo. Una gran nube de humo cubrió el parque, y, tras disiparse esta, se pudo vislumbrar la figura de tres grandes batracios, uno con una chaqueta negra, otro con un escudo y una lanza, y otro con dos katanas.

- **¿Quién osa convocarme a estas horas?** \- exclamó Gamabunta, extrañado por la llamada recibida. Era el chakra de Naruto, pero a la vez no lo era. Y, cuando miró al suelo, pudo entenderlo… al menos parcialmente.- **¿Kurama?**

- **¡Gamabunta! Dime que has traído tu sake…** \- dijo el biju, mientras sus hermanos miraban con ansiedad al sapo, que arqueó la ceja (o lo que fuese que tuviese en su lugar) antes de responderle.

- **¿Me has convocado a mi, el grandioso, el imperecedero…**

- **Ahí va, imperecedero, ya tengo otro adjetivo para mí…** \- le interrumpió un feliz Kurama, mientras el batracio continuaba.

 **-… al poderoso Gamabunta, para que te traiga alcohol? ¡Esto es una ofensa!**

- **Piensa que puedes emborracharte y decirle a la parienta que todo fue por una misión…** \- dejó caer Kurama, callándose de inmediato el gran batracio. Pues era una idea… cojonuda. Y, una vez convocadas varias botellas de sake inmensas, prosiguió la fiesta en la cima del monte hokage. Isobu sólo podía negar al aire, por el amor de Kami, ¡Había tres batracios del tamaño de una montaña junto a siete biju y un señor mayor bailando techtonic con la música a tope en lo alto del monte hokage, y nadie se había dado cuenta! ¿Dormían con cloroformo a la población o qué joder? La fiesta comenzó a degenerar hasta que ocurrió lo inevitable.

- **Shu… hip… Shukaku…** \- gritó un ebrio Gamabunta, mientras el mapache más ebrio aún le miraba tambaleándose.- **Tú y yo… hip… tenemos una cuenta pendiente desde los exámenes chunnin de mi secuaz...**

- **Da… hip… lo por hecho, verrugoso…** \- contestó al desafío el biju, agrandándose hasta su tamaño real. Isobu iba a gritar que les iban a descubrir, cuando un serio Kurama decidió intervenir.

- **Ah no… hip… no pueeeedo pierrrrmitirlo…** \- interrumpió Kurama, mientras Isobu asentía. Al fin su hermano mayor actuaba de forma responsable.- **¡No sin antes poner el decorado adecuado!** \- exclamó, y antes de que Isobu pudiese evitarlo, el kitsune invocó una gigantesca cúpula metálica, similar a cierta cúpula para peleas a muerte de la película mad max.

- **SI JODER, UNA JODIDA CÚPULA DEL TRUENO, ¡SÓLO FALTABA ESTO PARA QUE ESTÁ NOCHE FUESE ÉPICA!**.- exclamó un emocionado gyuki, fanático de la saga, mientras se abrazaba con emoción a un semiinconsciente Hiashi, que a duras penas aguantaba el alcohol hiper potente de los sapos.

- **¡Dos bestias entran, sólo una sale!** \- comenzaron a gritar el resto de biju y batracios, mientras los rivales comenzaban a encararse y un Kurama disfrazado de inmortal joe anunciaba el inicio del duelo.

- **Maldita sea Kurama, ¿en serio has montado una cúpula del trueno en lugar de evitar la pelea?** \- preguntó un indignado Isobu, mientras kurama se cambiaba de disfraz.

- **Isobu, la naturaleza tiene mil maneras de encontrar el equilibrio, debemos de permitirla actuar…** \- comentó kurama, esta vez disfrazado de científico japonés.- **Dejémosles luchar.**

- **Joder, eso es de ken Watanabe en Godzilla, ¡estás mezclando películas sólo porque quieres ver una batalla entre un sapo y un mapache gigantes!**

- **¡Pero viene al cuento! Es un jodido espectáculo.** \- se justificó el kitsune, mientras los contendientes chocaban y rodaban por el suelo, destrozando el parque entre los gritos enfervorecidos del público asistente, que comenzaba a cruzar apuestas.- **¡Diez por mi hermanito psicótico!**

- **¡Cuidaaaaado, cuidaaaaado!** \- exclamó Isobu con sufrimiento al ver cómo uno de los proyectiles de aire del tanuki destrozaba la parte de arriba del rostro de tobirama, llenando de escombros las calles de konoha.- ¡ **Kurama, nos van a pillar!**

- **Tienes razón…** \- concedió el nueve colas, pareciendo por un momento responsable.- **¡Chicos! Toda la pelea en silencio, que estamos molestando.** \- Isobu se dio un golpe en la frente con su pata. Vaya solución de mis… Y, entre susurros enfervorecidos mal disimulados, los dos gigantes continuaron enfrentándose en la cima del monte hokage, destrozándolo todo mientras decenas de botellas enormes vacías ya de sale caían por el precipicio rumbo a los campos de entrenamiento de la hoja. Si no había muerto nadie, era un milagro…

* * *

- **Buaaa, ha sido… hip… espectacular, ¡Un hurra por mi hermano psicótico!** \- gritó kurama, siendo seguido por varios lastimeros hurra. Para alegría de Isobu, al fin se había acabado el alcohol, por lo que tocaba volver al hogar tras finalizar el combate de la cúpula del trueno con victoria del tanuki por coma etílico de su rival. El grupo ya había dejado a un inconsciente Hiashi en casa, que entre murmullos había nombrado a kurama hijo adoptivo de su clan y le había otorgado todos los privilegios hyuuga, y ahora se dirigía al complejo uzumaki. Isobu cargaba a Saiken a su espalda, mientras Matatabi y Gyuki hacían lo propio con un dormido songoku y Shukaku y kurama daban bandazos abrazados. Esa infernal noche tocaba a su fin, y ahora el tres colas sólo tenía que preocuparse por apagar los incendios que Songoku y Kurama iniciaban cada vez que hipaban… sería mucho más fácil si los hipidos de Shukaku no levantasen corrientes de aire que avivaban el fuego…

- **Tanto como espectacular…** \- interrumpió Isobu, mientras apagaba otro pequeño incendio y Saiken roncaba sobre su caparazón.- **Gamabunta y sus amigos han caído inconscientes sobre el monte hokage… y les hemos dejado allí tirados, en medio de todo… y hemos llenado la aldea de toneladas de arena, escombros y botellas de Sake… es un puto milagro que no hayamos matado a nadie…**

- **Un día más en la oficina…** \- bromeó el kitsune, chocando las manos entre carcajadas con su hermano de una cola y cayéndose los dos al suelo.

-¿Queréis hacer menos ruido? ¡Algunos queremos dormir!- gritó un vecino, completamente molesto, mientras Isobu abría su único ojo con sorpresa, ¿se despiertan a por eso y no por todo lo anterior?

- **¡Como osas, patético ningen, a…hip…** \- otro incendio a apagar…- **pedirle silencio al grandabuloso, al imperturbadero… hip…** \- otro más…- **kurama no kitsune! ¡Mis garras son… hip…** \- más llamas.- **suaves, y mi pelaje afilado!** \- el vecino de inmediato volvió a su hogar bajando la persiana, mientras Isobu negaba al suelo. Suerte que ya estaban en la puerta del complejo uzumaki. Los biju entraron como un grupo de escolares al patio en la hora del recreo, despertando por supuesto a la mujer que dormía allí…

- **They call me stacey… hip… they call me hey… there is no my name…** \- cantaban los hermanos a coro en la habitación del hogar, de la que se encendía la luz y entraba una mujer rubia en camisón con un gesto severo.

-¿Por el amor de Kami, pero sabéis qué hora es?- preguntó Shion entre enfadada y asombrada. Se esperaba de todo… salvo una conga de demonios ebrios cantando…

- **¡Shion chan!** \- saludó afectuosamente Kurama.- **¡Mirad chicos, es la mujer que hace feliz a mi… hip… cachorro!** \- gritó con entusiasmo el kitsune, enterneciendo tanto a la sacerdotisa que pasó por alto esa llama naranja que había salido del biju al hipar y que Isobu se apresuraba en apagar.

-Anda… que borrachera lleváis… ir a dormir y mañana hablamos…- concedió Shion, dispuesta a dejarlo pasar todo y volver a dormir con su novio. Pero kurama decidió seguir hablando.

- **Shion... hip… Shion chan… tengo que proponerte algo… he notado que entre… hip… nosotros dos hay una cierta… hip… tensión…** \- Shion arqueó la ceja. A ver, ese zorro, quitando lo pervertido, no le caía mal. Como sus hermanos, eran buenos… entes… o lo que fuesen. No entendía eso de tensión… aunque el ver las tres flamas naranjas que había soltado el biju sobre su mobiliario con cada hipido la había empezado a mosquear… si no fuese por Isobu, ya no tendría casa…- **Así que estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte una oportunidad única… yo… hip… el grandafuloso y espialidoso Kurama** \- Shion frunció el ceño mientras Isobu apagaba la nueva llama, ¿Qué significaba eso?- **te ofrezco un trío conmigo y con mi gaki. Eres la primera… hip… mujer que tiene ese honor, entiendo que quieras empezar a ensayar ahora…**

-¿QUÉ HAS DICHO KURAMA?- Preguntó Shion con la vena de su frente hinchándose como nunca, mientras el travieso kitsune intentaba salir del atolladero. Quizás no fue su mejor idea esa proposición… pero qué le iba a hacer… muchas cosas se le habían pegado de su jinchuriki, y una de ellas era su nuevo gusto por lo rubio…

* * *

 **Definitivamente, hay que incluir las noches de karaoke de konoha y las fiestas biju dentro de las plagas bíblicas, no creéis? Ya lo dije en otro capítulo, pero esto realmente es un ending que se me fue de duración y acabó convirtiéndose en su propio especial, kurama se merecía su propio show, con casinos, y furcias!**

 **Puede parecer que esto no pasara de aquí, pero realmente kurama acaba de provocar cuatro capítulos más de este fic con esta noche de fiesta: los dos para recuperar el pergamino robado, otro para encontrar a kokuo y por supuesto, uno donde Kakashi se le ocurre una brillante idea para recuperar los fondos perdidos con la reconstrucción de la Villa. Realmente, la culpa es de Naruto y el hokage, ¿como dejan salir a estos desastres sin vigilancia? Os confesaré que mi parte favorita es la de kurama anunciando la purga y shukaku entrando al local, ADORO ESA PELÍCULA XDXD**

 **Tras esto, creo que este mes no publicare más de este fic. No por falta de ideas, sino porque se me han ocurrido un par de ideas muy buenas para un gender bender con Naruto y Sasuke: un NaruSatsuki (fem Sasuke) y un SasuNaruko (fem Naruto), y tengo ganas de publicarlas. Espero que les deis una oportunidad, un saludo y hasta el proximo capítulo: Indigno Zorrito bebé.**


	13. Indigno zorro bebé

Cap12: Indigno zorrito bebé

 **Buenas! Aquí me tenéis con otro capítulo más de Fjaka. Si, he estado muy metido con "asqueroso baka hentai", pero Fjaka sigue siendo la historia principal. Es solo que cada capítulo de ABH es mucho más corto que los de Fjaka, eso sin contar que aquí estamos de fiestas, tengo un examen importante en septiembre, el verano... una locura, vamos XD. Hoy tenéis el desenlace del capítulo de "misión de tres y kurama", con mucho narushion, mucho Sasuke y mucho Naruto. Espero que os guste, pasó a los review:**

 **Kirito720:** hola buenas! Pues si, kurama es todo un caso, como para no ponerlo en una noche de borrachera XD y hinata tuvo que copiar ese gesto de alguien, me hizo gracia que fuese del severo hiashi y no de su madre XD en cuanto a los clones... en este capítulo no porque Naruto estará bastante liado, pero el siguiente y el siguiente al siguiente vas a tener clones para aburrir... digamos que su religión está avanzando, y es algo preocupante XD

 **AliceUchihaLockwood:** saludos! Me alegra que te hiciese gracia, lo del golpe de la purga lo hice con unos amigos hace tiempo y no pude resistirme a ponerlo por aquí XD si, yo también me identifico con Isobu, no visito nunca zoos por eso, comommucho reservas naturales y si son amplias... en fin, en konoha al menos ya hay unos cuantos animales en libertad XD falló la ejecución, pero bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta.

No te negaré que me encantaría que tuviese su propio fic, pero me gusta más ponerlo como dúo cómico con Naruto. Tengo que ver si se convierte en un pj tipo jiraiya y puedo hacer algo más, pero de momento está muy contento aquí y en Asqueroso baka hentai haciendo de puto pervertido pelado XD espero que te guste lo de hoy, un saludo!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

Obviamente, los personajes y el mundo Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo aportó la historia y entierro a boruto en lo más profundo del infierno para que no vuelva a salir. No autorizo el plagio de mis obras.

* * *

-Naruto…- oyó el joven uzumaki mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.- Naruto…- volvió a oír. La voz le resultaba familiar, por lo que intentó responderla, pero estaba demasiado a gusto dormido. Se notaba agotado, extenuado, quizás por el episodio de los clones, aunque eso no explicaba que sintiese miedo al oír esa voz…- NARUTO.- gritó la voz, y el uzumaki no tuvo más remedio que abrir los ojos, asustado. Estaba en su cama, y frente a él pudo ver de forma difuminada una melena rubia clara y unos ojos violetas muy queridos, por lo que se recompuso como pudo.

-Shion chan… arggghh, estaba durmiendo…- se disculpó el uzumaki mientras se estiraba. Se notaba más cansado de lo normal, joder, si se acababa de despertar… ¿y por qué tenía ganas de encerrarse en el trastero para que nadie lo encontrase y poder llorar tranquilo? Pero, de pronto, el uzumaki se atragantó tras ver mejor a su novia. Joder, o Shion había comido como una loca últimamente, o…- Ehhh… ¿estás embarazada?- preguntó asustado, viendo el vientre hinchado de la ex sacerdotisa. Joder, joder, joder y joder. Pero, ¿Cuándo…? Era imposible, encima era un vientre de muchos meses…

-Claro, y tengo antojo…- reconoció Shion con un suave sonrojo, vestida con un camisón premamá blanco.

-¿Antojo? ¿Otra vez?- un momento, ¿Cómo que otra vez? Había salido de su boca sin querer, como lo que siguió comentando el uzumaki.- pero si ayer te traje cincuenta barras de chocolate… eh, espera, ¿Qué cojones estoy diciendo? Pero, pero… ¿Cómo es que estás TAN embarazada?- preguntó al borde del ictus el ojiazul. Joder, es que debía de estar con ocho meses de embarazo, y hace unas horas la recordaba normal…

-Por la misma causa que yo, asqueroso baka hentai…- Naruto abrió los ojos con terror al escuchar a su espalda esa voz tan familiar… y esa forma de llamarle tan particular… y joder, sobre todo esa frase tan terrorífica…

-AHHHH, Sa… ¿Sakura chan?- exclamó presa del terror al ver a su amiga vestida con un camisón premamá rosa y tumbada al otro lado de la cama con un gesto de enfado, con una barriga igual de abultada que la ojivioleta.- Co… ¿Cómo?

-¿Qué como? ¿Te suena "oh, tranquilas, soy el gran uzumaki Naruto, haré la marcha atrás y no tendremos problemas, que yo controlo"?- le acusó la ojijade con un notorio enfado, uno que hizo a Naruto temblar como una hoja. Sakura solo ponía ese gesto en los momentos de mayor ira…- ¡por tu culpa parezco una morsa del ártico!

-Sakura san, es otro de tus cambios hormonales…- intentó tranquilizarla Shion mientras se acariciaba el vientre.- Y Naruto, de la que vas a comprarme las chocolatinas, trae también helado de chocolate… y gofres… y manzanas de un rojo intenso, las de rojo apagado saben mal…

-¡Maldita sea Shion, por culpa de tus antojos nos hemos dejado la asignación uzumaki de todo el año en comida y tenemos a Naruto haciendo de hokage, mimo callejero, paseador de perros y bedel de la academia para traer más dinero a casa, contrólate un poco!- la regañó Sakura, para luego mirar a Naruto.- Mejor trae helado de fresa y puede que me quede contenta.

-¡No tengas morro! Tráelo de chocolate Naruto kun…

-¡De fresa!- le espetó Sakura a Shion, encarándose ambas féminas desde cada lado de la cama… con Naruto en medio.

-¡De chocolate!

-¿De fresa con chocolate?- preguntó con un tenue hilo de voz el ojiazul. Algo de su mente le decía que era una mala idea interrumpirlas… y, cuando ambas mujeres se giraron a mirarle con puro odio, supo que debía de hacer más caso a esa vocecita…

-¿DE FRESA CON CHOCOLATE? ¡Nos embarazas y encima dices eso! Mezclar ambos sabores mataría nuestro plato favorito, ¡eres un estúpido insensible!- le acusaron a la vez con lágrimas en los ojos, comenzando Naruto a ponerse más nervioso ante la situación. Habían hablado a la vez incluso, como las putas gemelas del resplandor... No entendía nada, y en estas situaciones sabía lo que debía de hacer.

- _Kurama, socorro…_ \- imploró en su pasaje mental.

- **Ya voy… urfff…** \- Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa al oír a su amigo biju a su espalda, dándose la vuelta para ahogar un grito de espanto.- **Cacho… bruaggggh… rro…** \- consiguió finalizar tras un gran eructo el biju de nueve colas. Y la consternación de Naruto era obvia: frente a él no se encontraba un esplendoroso zorro de fuego, si no una bola de pelo de más de cien kilos y apenas cincuenta centímetros de altura con una barriga grotesca colgando. Y, lo que más asustó a Naruto…

-e… espera un poco, Naruto kun… que kurama tiene que acabarse su quinto desayuno…- pidió una tímida hinata, vestida también con un camisón premamá de color púrpura y con un vientre de embarazo avanzado. La hyuuga tendió otra cucharada al biju.- Di ahhhhh...

- **Arggghhh… mi cuerpo es hojaldre, mi sangre es siropeeeeee…** \- se quejó el biju al aire, para luego volver a eructar dentro de su infierno cardiovascular. Muchas mujeres alimentándolo con platos deliciosos… era tan bonito y a la vez tan terrible, hacía tiempo que había abandonado su gloria pasada para convertirse en un balón de playa de pelaje naranja. Antes de que Naruto pudiese hablar, otra voz desde la entrada del cuarto le heló la sangre…

-Naruto kun, de la que esperas podrías atenderme… me he vuelto a despertar juguetona, y el sexo en los últimos días del embarazo es de lo mejorcito…- dejó caer una también encinta ino con un sugerente camisón azul turquesa.

-Y a mí…- añadió una encinta kurotsuchi, con su camisón rojo.

-Y a mí…- añadió una encinta Temari, vestida de amarillo.

-Yo es que tengo también antojo… pero de helado de vainilla…- comentó una embarazada Karin, con un camisón negro. Naruto se sintió prácticamente morir cuando pudo vislumbrar una interminable fila de mujeres embarazadas en el pasillo de su casa… pudo ver a Shizuka, tenten, Shizune, Ayame, koyuki… joder, incluso a Tsunade oba chan… y, en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su cuarto pudo verlo… su propio reflejo. Estaba viejo, debía de tener cincuenta años… aunque todas ellas estaban jóvenes, quizás simplemente hubiese envejecido fatal… estaba raquítico, en los huesos, y tenía ojeras, patas de gallo, la piel manchada, y lo peor de todo… ni un solo pelo en la cabeza. Estaba como jiji sarutobi… corrijo, sarutobi tenía pelo en los laterales, él ni ahí… sus más de cincuenta esposas le habían consumido como un puto plato de ramen… ¿Cómo podía haber alguien que quisiese un harem? Era un jodido infierno… Sintió como su labio inferior temblaba, y estaba a punto de gritar de terror, cuando todo empeoró aún más.

-¡He roto aguas!- gritó Shion con emoción.

-¡Y yo también shannaro!- rugió Sakura.

-Y… y yo, na… Naruto kun…- añadió hinata. Y, una a una, todas las mujeres se fueron sumando a ese comentario, anunciándose más de medio centenar de partos inminentes. Joder, ¿Cómo iba a llevar a medio centenar de mujeres al hospital? ¿Y cómo iba a atender a medio centenar de retoños a la vez una vez naciesen?. Con lágrimas en los ojos, y viendo una avalancha de bebés llorosos abalanzándose hacia él junto a esposas enfadadas y celosas y un kurama obeso que se arrastraba como un zombie al grito de panceta, Naruto hizo lo único que podía hacer.

-AHHHHHHHH, ¡ESTOY CALVO!- gritó Naruto con horror tras cerrar los ojos. Y, al abrirlos, ya no estaba en su cuarto… gracias a kami. Lo cierto es que no sabía dónde estaba, aunque no se quejaba, que no había bebés, ni esposas enfadadas… ni kurama en modo emperador de los choripanes… Pero un temor seguía persistiendo. Con un gesto de pánico, Naruto subió sus manos a su pelo, pero estas se frenaron a medio camino. Estaban atadas a su silla. Miró a su alrededor y pudo ver cómo dos individuos con mala pinta, ambos con tatuajes por todo el cuerpo, chalecos de cuero y armas, le miraban con una ceja arqueada.- ¡Eh, vosotros! ¿Sigo teniendo melena rubia no?- los guardias se miraron entre ellos con un gesto de confusión, hasta que una tercera voz intervino.

-Sigues teniendo pelo… Naruto kun.

-Buffff, gracias a kami, no veas que pesadilla más jodida he ten… ¡AAAAHHHH! Ka… ¿kabuto?- preguntó un impresionado Naruto. Ya se empezaba a situar: estaba en una carpa por lo que veía, y como prisionero. Los guardias eran claramente maleantes mercenarios, y frente a él estaba sentado kabuto, con su pelo blanco y pajizo, y una túnica granate… ah, y esa inquietante serpiente blanca gigante que asomaba de entre sus ropas y que nadie sabía de dónde procedía. Bueno, no estaba para pensarlo, estaba claro que kabuto era el líder, y Naruto necesitaba respuestas.- Esto… ¿Por qué estoy atado? ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Naruto kun…- comenzó a exponer kabuto, mientras acariciaba esa serpiente blanca en su regazo.- te preguntarás por qué te he traído aquí…

-Si, vamos, es justo lo que acabo de preguntar…

-No me interrumpas, arrearle una torta…

-Eh, ¡espera! Auch…- se quejó Naruto tras recibir un sonoro tortazo en la mejilla.

-Bien, pues te preguntas por que te he reunido aquí… y yo puedo contestarte, Naruto kun…

-Si, por eso te lo he… Auch.- Naruto volvió a recibir otro golpe.

-… creo que andas detrás del pergamino de las técnicas prohibidas de konoha…- Naruto iba a hablar, pero recibió otra trota y volvió a quejarse lastimosamente.- Idiotas, ¡ahora sí que tenía que hablar! Es imposible hacer una buena puesta en escena… en fin, supongo que es este pergamino, ¿no?- preguntó kabuto, mientras su serpiente envolvía un pergamino enorme.

-Si, es ese… Auch… ¡oye, que estaba contestando, dattebayo!- se quejó Naruto al guardia, que le había vuelto a abofetear.

-Disculpa a Keinichi, solo le caen bien los animales, de ahí que sea tosco con las personas…- disculpó el peliblanco a su esbirro.- en fin, te preguntarás por que tengo yo el pergamino, ¿no?

-…- Naruto asintió sin hablar… y recibió otra torta.- AUCH, ¡pero si no he hablado, dattebayo!

-Keinichi…- volvió a corregir el yakushi.- bien Naruto kun, lo tengo por una simple razón… ahora es mío. Mío para engrosar mi colección, mío para agrandar mi botín, MIRA NARUTO…- gritó Kabuto con una emoción desbordada y los ojos abiertos en exceso, tan fervientemente que incluso se le caía la baba.- ¡MIS COSAS! – y el peliplateado señaló a las espaldas de Naruto con ambas manos y la respiración agitada. Naruto intentó girarse, pero no podía al estar atado.- Ah, es verdad, chicos, ya sabéis qué hacer…

-AUCH.- volvió a quejarse Naruto cuando le dieron otra torta.

-¡No imbéciles, girarle!- ordenó el sennin serpiente con la vena en su frente marcada. Una vez que Naruto estuvo en posición, pudo verlo… un gran montón de… cosas. Si, no había otra forma de describirlo, era una montaña de mil cosas variopintas. Desde armas ninja y pergaminos de técnicas hasta calcetines sucios y ropa interior claramente arrancada de tendales, una montaña de tesoros y mierda que dejó a Naruto sin palabras.- ¿impresionado eh? Antes de que itachi kun usase su **Izanami** en mi, mi vida era solo una especie de homenaje a orochimaru. Vivía por y para completar su obra, perfeccionar sus técnicas… no era feliz. Pero el **izanami** busca crear en el individuo un estado de felicidad mediante la propia aceptación y el propósito de enmienda, y yo encontré el mío. Naruto kun, ya no ansío conquistar el mundo, ¡AHORA QUIERO ACUMULAR TODAS LAS COSAS VALIOSAS DEL MUNDO BAJO MI PROPIEDAD!- Sentenció, para luego reírse con una carcajada maníaca mientras Naruto y los guardas se miraban confundidos. Allí había pañales usados incluso, ¿eso era algo valioso? Aunque el rubio sí que tenía que intervenir, por lo que dejó esa pregunta para luego.

-Ka… kabuto, ¿me estás vacilando? El **Izanami** no sirve para eso, ¡busca que hagas el bien!

-Y lo estoy haciendo, ya no intento conquistar el mundo, y de paso acumulo bajo mi poder cada… cosaaaaargghhh…- dijo en una especie de pseudo orgasmo el yakushi, incomodando MUCHÍSIMO a los espectadores, sobre todo a Naruto, que notaba a esa serpiente blanca demasiado cerca de su cara.

-¡No puedes cambiar la megalomanía por la cleptomanía y un síndrome de Diógenes kabuto!- exclamó Naruto, preguntándose si seguía soñando… esto era aún más surrealista que kurama comiendo las tortitas de hinata con una barriga enorme…- ¡es ridículo!

-¡No lo es!- se defendió el sennin de las serpientes con un puchero.- además, ¿prefieres esto o que me encargue de un orfanato, viendo mi historial?- preguntó con un gesto de superioridad, debiendo de asentir Naruto… kabuto, famoso por asesinar a miles de personas en sus experimentos, criando niños… un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del rubio.- acumularé cada cosa del mundo y la añadiré a mí montón. Yo y mis hombres nos hemos recorrido las cinco naciones elementales haciéndonos con todo lo que encontramos, y ahora vuestro pergamino pasará a formar parte de mi colección. Tranquilo, no lo abriré, me gusta así… sin tocar… en su envoltura original… y ahora tengo además para mi colección lo que me dará konoha para recuperar a su jinchuriki de cabello rubio y sedosoooorggghrll…- declaró kabuto en un nuevo pseudo orgasmo mientras su serpiente se frotaba contra Naruto. Vale, por eso no le había matado… le quería para un rescate… ya está bien, eso ya sí que no, este interrogatorio había finalizado. Y mientras no supiese de donde salía esa serpiente, la quería a más de diez metros de él.

-Lo siento kabuto, pero no puedo permitirlo…- interrumpió Naruto, preparado para dejar salir su modo kurama y poner fin a este momento surrealista. Se concentró y comenzó a dejar salir su chakra naranja.- VAMOS KURAMAAAAAAAAA.- gritó al aire, preparado para una de sus entradas triunfales con su armadura de chakra anaranjado, con música heroica y todo. Pero no hubo ni música, ni heroísmo… ni chakra, salvo unas ligeras ascuas naranjas en sus manos. Ah, y una torta de keinichi.- AUCH…

-Waw, ¿lo habéis visto? Ha soltado mini llamas y todo.- exclamó con felicidad kabuto, mientras Naruto no entendía nada.- Deja de intentarlo Naruto kun, ¿en serio te creías que iba a secuestrar al nuevo shinobi no kami sin tomar precauciones? De cierto lugar conocido como la prisión de hozukijo, comúnmente llamada "la prisión de sangre", tomé el jutsu de sellado de chakra más potente del mundo, el único que puede contenerte…- anunció el yakushi, mientras un consternado Naruto se miraba al pecho y maldecía. Joder, el **Katon: tenro (fuego: prisión celestial)** , la técnica de sellado del clan que gobernaba el complejo carcelario. Podía sentir su cuerpo arder de la que esas marcas similares a tatuajes de color rojo que tenía por su piel brillaban con fuerza, drenándola el chakra… estaba en apuros.- por cierto, nunca pensé que tú también fueras un compañero presidiario, veo que tienes un pasado oscuro, Naruto kun, ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Robo? ¿Asesinato? ¿Pirateaste netflix?

-¡No hice nada, era inocente!- se defendió un ofendido Naruto. Acusarle de piratear netflix a él, que era un firme defensor de la propiedad intelectual… si tenía todas sus películas originales, para burlas de kurama, que veía los últimos estrenos desde su cuenta pirata y le jodía los finales de las series por pura maldad… breaking bad, vikingos, Shingeki no kiojin… maldito zorro demoníaco…

-Claro, como yo…- se burló kabuto.

-Y yo…- dijo también keinichi.

-Y yo…- añadió el otro guardia.

-¡Que lo digo en serio!- gritó Naruto.- Todo era un plan de oba chan para descubrir a una secta que vivía en la prisión y desenterrar un antiguo artefacto de poder… podrían habérmelo dicho y me habría ahorrado la angustia y el sufrimiento de pensar que me habían abandonado, sin contar el que me atravesase el pecho la garra del puto demonio del lugar por no poder invocar correctamente mi chakra y casi me muriese… joder, lo cierto es que les dejé sin castigo alguno, y en el caso de algunos como kakashi sensei o Sakura chan fue un poco pasarse… AUCH.- volvió a lamentarse Naruto cuando recibió otro tortazo de keinichi para que dejase de farfullar.

-No hace falta que te inventes historias ridículas Naruto kun, si ese plan existiese era completamente estúpido y tú habrías destruido la aldea con razón, hubiese sido ya la última burla sobre ti de esa gente…- declaró kabuto, para luego mirar a Naruto con malicia.- Espero que al menos fuesen amables contigo en las duchas… en fin, lo dicho, dentro de unos días pediremos un rescate a konoha, y así me darán más… COSAAAAASRGGHHS- gritó con emoción, para luego hacer una seña a sus guardias para que le abriesen la puerta de la tienda.- Vigiladlo las veinticuatro horas, levantaremos el campamento al anochecer.- ordenó, para salir del lugar mientras sus hombres asentían y se disponían frente a la entrada.

- _Arggghh, está bien Naruto, cálmate, que no está todo tan jodido_.- pensó el uzumaki mientras normalizaba su respiración.- _estás sin apenas chakra, pero tienes refuerzos, no has venido sólo. Shion chan, Sakura chan y kurama están en el bosque, y seguro que ellas ya han arreglado sus diferencias al ver que no he vuelto y unido fuerzas en una épica aventura para rescatarme. Si, Sakura y Shion son dos mujeres fuertes e inteligentes, no tardarán mucho en llegar… voy a preguntarle a kurama por donde van para preparar el asalto y fuga, ¡Kurama!_ \- exclamó en su paisaje mental, obteniendo de inmediato una respuesta. Era extraño, solo oía su voz, así que el verdadero kurama seguía en el exterior…

- **Dime cachorro.**

- _Kurama, ¡me ha secuestrado kabuto! Él está detrás de todo, y tiene una serpiente blanca con una inquietante forma fálica unida al cuerpo que me da muy mal rollo..._ \- explicó Naruto con rapidez, mientras su biju devolvía varios "aha" en respuesta… ¿estaba distraído en este momento crítico? ¿en serio?- _¡Kurama! ¿quieres hacerme caso? Rápido, necesito que guíes a las chicas hasta mí usando nuestra conexión mental…_

- **Está bien, se lo explico y vamos, aunque tardaremos un poco…** \- declaró con un hilillo de voz el kitsune, mientras Naruto arqueaba una ceja.- **Digamos que esto está al rojo vivo cachorro…** \- anunció el nueve colas, mientras Naruto movía las manos indignado, ¿Qué podía haber más importante para Shion y Sakura que rescatarle?

Y, en el exterior, kurama estaba viendo la respuesta. En el claro donde las había dejado, Sakura y Shion habían llevado su discusión al siguiente nivel… el homicida. Árboles arrancados de cuajo, cráteres humeantes en el suelo, piedras hechas añicos… parecía un campo de batalla de la gran guerra, pero solo era el resultado de que la rubia y la pelirrosada hubiesen dejado de fingir tolerancia mutua y dejasen salir cada ápice de odio y envidia que sentían por la otra. Era cuestión de tiempo, las hostilidades entre ambas solo habían ido en aumento desde el famoso suspiro conjunto en la barbacoa de chouji, y, para consternación del uzumaki que lo estaba viendo todo desde los ojos de kurama gracias a su conexión, ambas mujeres no iban a parar. Una decena de hebras de tela brillante y plateada se lanzaron a por Sakura, que las esquivó de una ágil voltereta. De la que caía, la haruno lanzó un inmenso tronco contra Shion, que la obligó a invocar un escudo sagrado que la protegiese del golpe. Rugiendo, Sakura intentó llevar el combate a un estado más cercano, donde sabía que tenía ventaja, pero por los pelos acaba cayendo en uno de esos repugnantes portales interdimensionales de la sacerdotisa al correr hacia ella. Frenándose, lanzó un par de shuriken que fueron desviados por las hebras de tela de Shion.

-Ya sabía yo que ibas de mosquita muerta, pero que en el fondo quieres quitarme a mi Naruto kun, ¡ROBA NOVIOS!- acusó con furia Shion a la pelirrosada, mientras lanzaba una jabalina de diamante que Sakura esquivó por poco.

-¿Yo, robarte a TU Naruto?- respondió una ofendida Sakura, de la que reventaba el suelo de un puñetazo y obligaba a Shion a moverse.- En todo caso será MI Naruto, llevo estando con él desde los cinco años, y ahora vienes tú a acapararlo como si fuese de tu propiedad, ¡no lo pienso permitir, barbie de mercadillo!

-¡Tabla de planchar!- devolvió el insulto Shion, de la que invocaba un trueno plateado que impactó contra un trozo de tierra que Sakura levantó de una patada para defenderse.

-¡Culo gordo!/¡Frente pala!- insultaron ambas a la vez, para luego abrir la boca con indignación y mirarse con llamas en sus ojos.- ¡ESTÁS MUERTA!- declararon de nuevo al unísono, para ya sí que sí atacar con todo. Sakura invocó su **byakugou no in** , dejando que el sello de su frente se extendiese por su cuerpo y dotándola de tal fuerza que incluso el suelo entero tembló cuando dio una fuerte pisada al pavimento; mientras Shion se dejaba envolver por la Luz plateada como si fuese un capullo y reaparecía con su forma sagrada, con cuatro alas de plumas brillantes y plateadas a la espalda y su cuerpo surcado por miles de símbolos astrales, acumulando tal poder que las piedras y escombros de su alrededor comenzaron a flotar. Vale, definitivamente esas dos se iban a matar ahí, para terror de Naruto. Parecía la imagen de la pelea final de una película épica. Cuando la una cargo contra la otra, Naruto intentó intervenir desesperado.

- _¡Maldita sea kurama, hay que pararlas! ¡Déjame hablar con ellas usando tu cuerpo!_ \- gritó un apurado Naruto.

- **Espera gaki, se me ocurre una idea mejor…** \- anunció el biju con una sonrisa perversa, para actuar antes de que Naruto pudiese decir nada.- **PELEA DE CHICAAAAAAS.** \- gritó el biju de pelaje naranja, preso de la excitación, para luego lanzar una inmensa bola de barro al combate antes de que ambas féminas se golpearan. Su plan era brillante: por culpa del barro, ambas resbalarían y tendrían que abrazarse más para no caer, y, presas de la emoción del momento, acabarían tocándose sus cuerpos húmedos e iniciando una candente batalla carnal yuri que daría inicio a su plan de harem para el gaki. Luego, tras sus decenas de orgasmos y grabarlo todo kurama en vídeo con varios contrapicados y efectos de cortinilla de estrella, irían a rescatar a Naruto y repetirían el proceso con el rubio en medio. El trío estaba ahí, lo podía rozar con la punta de sus garras… lástima que el biju no lo hubiese pensado mejor. Si, el barro cayó en la zona de batalla… y sobre ambas féminas, que no se esperaban el golpe. Ambas, totalmente cubiertas de barro, frenaron su trifulca para mirar al biju con un absoluto odio… se habían lavado el pelo esa mañana, y ahora estaban llenas de mierda. Ese biju iba a pagar en dolor... Se fueron acercando al kitsune de la que tronaban sus nudillos e invocaban decenas y decenas de esas hebras plateadas, mientras kurama tragaba grueso presa del terror.- **E… esperar chi… chicas… na… Naruto necesita…** \- pero, antes de que pudiese decir nada, ambas atraparon al zorro, y la conexión con Naruto se cortó de golpe, para horror del rubio. Esperaba que al menos kurama pudiese avisarlas antes de que lo despedazasen…

Mientras tanto, en konoha, otro shinobi legendario no vivía la vida… la sufría. Sasuke uchiha, el portador del legendario rinnegan y mangekyo sharingan, amo del fuego negro, emperador del ojo púrpura, barajaba seriamente el fingir su propia muerte y empezar una nueva vida en alguna isla remota, de campesino, sin preocupaciones ni momentos ridículos… muy seriamente. Para empezar, estaba su nuevo look… era algo dantesco. ¿Cuándo había accedido a eso? A primera hora de la mañana, una legión de estilistas había literalmente invadido el complejo uchiha para convertir a Sasuke en el nuevo ídolo adolescente y… digamos que Sasuke no estaba muy conforme. Para empezar, le habían tirado toda su ropa, sus únicas posesiones de verdad tras la renovación del mobiliario del complejo, y la habían sustituido por ropas de diseño de pasarela de moda… una incomodísima ropa de moda. Unos pantalones negros de tiro tan alto que llegaban hasta sus sobacos (al parecer, un tal versace decía que el hombre debía de vestir así…), una camiseta transparente de plástico que no transpiraba una puta mierda y le tenía sudando como un cerdo (según otro señor, Gucci, el hombre debe de sudar) y una chaqueta púrpura de plumas fluorescente, completamente incompatible con su trabajo shinobi… entre el ruido, los colores y el calor que desprendía, se infiltraría en una base enemiga antes el Naruto de la época de equipo siete con su horrible chandal naranja que él con su rinnegan. Demonios, ojalá fuese ese horrible chandal naranja su ropa actual…

Y en cuanto a su peinado… ahora no tenía uno. No, tenía una construcción compleja de cabello, laca y gomina, una imagen de su pelo negro con forma de ondas laterales en el lado derecho de su cabeza, mientras el izquierdo estaba repeinado y pegado a la piel. Parecía el peinado de dos caras, el malo de esos cómics que tanto adoraba el uzuratoncachi. Y todo en conjunto daba una imagen ridícula: había pasado de ser el profesor severus snape a uno de los extras del Capitolio de esa película que vio con Karin una tarde, los juegos del hambre. La mayoría de sus mujeres habían reaccionado de forma diplomática, diciendo con rapidez que estaba guapo para luego volver a ignorarlo. Midori incluso había mostrado un entusiasmo desmedido, diciendo que era lo más In dentro de las discotecas de la capital. Vale, al menos ya podría entrar en esas fiestas privadas que montaba su prometida en el salón de su casa… tendría que pasar tres horas de peinado y maquillaje, pero era un avance. Solo Karin reaccionó de forma diferente al resto: primero se rió en la cara del uchiha, luego le dijo que estaba ridículo, y después se fue negando de vuelta a su cuarto con su abultado vientre. Y, viendo cómo los ciudadanos de la hoja reprimían las carcajadas al verle, se comenzaba a hacer a la idea de que la única que le había dicho la verdad era Karin. Aunque tampoco iba a haber consecuencias contra sus mujeres… bastante tenía con sobrevivir…

(Flashback inicia)

Sasuke se revolvió en su colchón, incómodo. El colchón estaba lleno de bultos, era algo viejo, pero no estaba para quejarse mucho. Karin no tenía demasiados ahorros, carecía de ingresos propios, así que había sido un milagro que consiguiese ese colchón para él, aunque estuviese deforme. En serio, era el mejor regalo que le habían hecho en toda su vida… Así que solo se revolvía y buscaba la postura idónea entre tanto muelle y bulto, sin quejarse. Se movía con los ojos cerrados hasta que sintió como algo se subía con él al colchón. Abrió los ojos de inmediato, buscando su equipo ninja para defenderse… si, ese equipo ninja que guardaba en su anterior colchón y que ahora estaba en el vertedero de konoha… y, desesperado, miró a su agresor dispuesto a usar su rinnegan. Pero lo que vio le dejo congelado. Sobre él, con una lencería de encaje, se encontraba la explosiva mihayo aburame. Era una visión celestial: su pelo rojo oscuro caía sobre sus hombros con suavidad, contrastando con su lencería negra elegante que remarcaba su piel clara y sus pechos copa D. Kami santo, era una visión celestial, y ahora la tenía a horcajadas sobre su pelvis con una sonrisa pícara MUY tentadora. Y el uchiha habría caído si no hubiese recordado su sospecha… las mantis religiosas acostumbraban a decapitar al macho tras el coito… joder, ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? El solo quería conquistar el mundo mediante el sexo…

-Hola, Sasuke kun…- saludó mihayo, alumbrándose esos ojos verdes con lujuria incluso en la oscuridad del cuarto. Sasuke tragó hondo, buscando una forma de evitar que le descabezase tras follárselo, y de no entorpecer su plan de dominación mundial al ofenderla. Con el voto de los aburame en el bolsillo, unido al del resto de los clanes de sus prometidas y a la influencia en el daimyo de midori, ya tenía mayoría en el consejo… podría vetar la elección del próximo hokage si quisiese. Joder, no podían haberle traído a una hermana gemela de mihayo obsesionada con las mariquitas, no…- Veo que pusiste el pestillo… no sabía que eras tan tímido, pero eso me gusta…- vale, había entrado en su habitación forzando la puerta en mitad de la noche… un detalle excitante, pero que se volvía terrorífico si se acordaba del detalle de las mantis. Sasuke sintió su propio sudor y volvió a tragar hondo, riéndose mihayo del gesto.- Tranquilo Sasuke kun, estoy en esos días del mes, así que no podemos hacer nada… pero mañana estaré disponible para ti… te voy a hacer de todo, siempre he sido muy traviesa y me gustas muchísimo… es una lástima que sólo lo podamos hacer una vez, pero bueno… no te olvidarás jamás, MUAHAHAHAAAA…- le prometió la pelirroja a escasos centímetros de sus labios, provocando en Sasuke al tiempo una erección y un escalofrío de pánico. Y ya, cuando giró la cara y vio, entre la oscuridad de la habitación, a decenas de mantis mirándole desde su mesilla de plástico barato con esas amenazadoras pinzas, lo supo… iba a hacer guardia toda la noche en cuanto Mihayo se fuese…

(Fin del flashback)

Solo de recordar ese momento temblaba… además de sufrir ojeras por ese episodio, tenía un gran trauma… era una chica perfecta joder, y se la veía ansiosa por hacerle de todo, pero no se la podía follar sin acabar descabezado… que era Sasuke uchiha, dudaba que lo lograse, pero sabía bien que, si había logrado subirse a su cama esa noche, algún día podría hacerlo de nuevo y matarle… era muy sigilosa. ¡Joder, es que era perfecta hasta en eso! Pero debía de ser fuerte, ahora estaba cumpliendo con su destino. A ver, no era el momento más glorioso de su carismático futuro. Ni tan siquiera el décimo mejor. Pero tampoco era el peor, eso seguro… lo había comprobado, y no llevaba la nalga al aire, ni dos de sus mujeres estaban haciéndolo entre ellas encima de su cuerpo enfermo como si de un cojín se tratase. Así que Sasuke se encontraba en la academia, vestido ridículamente y fingiendo su cara más amable, luchando por mejorar su imagen pública, y eso pasaba por encandilar a las nuevas generaciones. Reunidos por ese par de buitres del consejo, los alumnos recién llegados a la academia observaron con una mueca de asombro como era presentado Sasuke uchiha, príncipe del rinnegan, señor del sharingan, emperador de los tres tomoes. Todo empezó perfectamente, con Sasuke haciendo un par de trucos con su Raiton y su rinnegan, nada difícil para él… un par de dragones eléctricos, elevar a un par de niños sobre el suelo… el problema vino cuando los niños se esforzaron en mostrarle su shurikenjutsu y Sasuke tuvo que hablar…

-Mal haruya…- criticó Sasuke, siendo interrumpido por la citada niña, de pelo azul claro y ojos ámbar.

-Me llamo Haruka…

-Eso, Laruka…- siguió sin hacerla caso el uchiha.- solo has acertado tres de los cinco blancos en el centro, yo a tu edad los acertaba todos.- Ambos consejeros, que estaban oyéndolo todo, se miraron con una mueca seria. Joder, esa niña solo tenía seis años y ya acertaba con sus shuriken a algo, era un gran logro…

-Sensei dice que lo hago muy bien…- repuso la niña con lágrimas en los ojos, mirando con incomodidad Sasuke a los consejeros. Joder, los niños no eran lo suyo, lo tenía claro, ¿no le podían haber puesto a entrenar gennin? Al menos ellos no lloraban… bueno, Sakura lo hacía, y Naruto de vez en cuando cuando se ponía melodramático, pero el resto nada… Y además no se le daba bien hablar, era un hecho. Y ahora estaba hablando… a niños. Un terreno hostil e inhóspito para él… Suspiró tras ver a los dos buitres hacerle señas de que hiciese algo, y decidió ser sincero.

-Escúchame, no te lo tomes a mal, el que te critique es algo bueno, significa que tienes potencial…- la niña dejó de llorar por unos instantes para atenderlo mejor.- Si considerase que eres una inútil que sólo está para morir por sus compañeros como carne de cañón o para ser violada salvajemente por un grupo de bandidos y que estaría mejor cocinando o en una panadería, te diría a todo que bien hecho y no te aportaría nada, yo solo atiendo a los mejores.- la explicó, tragando grueso la niña. Se había quedado únicamente con lo de "morir como carne de cañón" y "violada salvajemente", y ahora contemplaba con una palidez brutal a su sensei de la academia, que negaba mirando al suelo con desesperación. Pero ¿como se le ocurre a Sasuke decirle eso a una niña de seis años? Iba a decirle algo, cuando otra niña de cabello negro y ojos castaños, Hanan, se acercó al pelinegro con una sonrisa risueña. Hanan era un sol, una niña muy lista que sacaba notas brillantes en los ejercicios escritos, aunque los ejercicios físicos se la resistían. Pero siempre luchaba por mejorar, ahora no había acertado ningún shuriken, pero estaba convencida de que, con algún consejo de Sasuke, podría hacerlo.

-Sasuke sama, ¿Qué le ha parecido mi lanzamiento?- preguntó sonrojada la niña mientras Sasuke miraba de reojo sus dianas vacías.

-Muy bien, sigue así, seguro que llegarás lejos…- afirmó el vengador con una sonrisa forzada y totalmente antinatural, rayando incluso lo siniestro y borrando cualquier sonrojo de la niña, haciéndola llorar también. Había oído hablar a Sasuke con Haruka, y sabía perfectamente lo que significaba esa felicitación…- y a todos salvo a kiruka y al chico de pelo castaño de las dos dianas, seguid así, muy bien…- añadió con la misma sonrisa tétrica, quedándose congelados todos los niños… todos lo habían oído hablar con Haruka, y ahora tenían sus ojos aguados y creían que iban a morir. El sensei de la academia le dirigió una mirada asesina al uchiha, que no entendía ese odio… joder, cuando críticas te miran mal, cuando felicitas te miran mal… y se estaba muriendo de calor con esa ropa de mierda…

-Esto, uchiha sama…- intervinieron en su rescate los consejeros, que veían que quizás ese plan de llevar a un hombre con el instinto paternal de un trozo de roca a la academia no había sido su mejor idea. Se habían basado en Naruto, que les contaba como él a su edad era el peor estudiante de la academia y cómo podían superarle esforzándose, para luego enseñarles algunas técnicas e incluso convocar a algún sapo para que los niños jugasen a subirse a él… joder, lo hacía perfecto, y sin ayuda, los niños estaban como locos por verlo; pero claro, Sasuke no era Naruto… fallo suyo que ahora intentarían arreglar.- Vamos un poco mal de tiempo, ¿le importaría hablarles sobre lo que significa ser ninja y así no distraemos más a los niños de sus clases?- sugirieron con su característica diplomacia, aunque bastaba con mirar a los pobres estudiantes, muchos de ellos todavía llorando y siendo consolados por su sensei, para saber que esto tenía que acabar rápido. Quizás si Sasuke se limitaba a dar un discurso, sin interactuar, podría remontar esto… solo quedaba confiar.

-Está bien… chicos, ¿Qué significa ser ninja? Es la pregunta que todos debéis de haceros…- comenzó a exponer el pelinegro, agradeciendo el hablar sin interrupciones… el plan era ganarse a su público dando uno de esos discursos edulcorados tan propios del dobe, un plan simple que había ensayado de camino al lugar. Había empezado bien… hasta que un mensajero le llamó por la espalda y le dio una nota. Sasuke la abrió con un gesto molesto, y vio que procedía de midori… al parecer el baño que había reformado tres veces ya necesitaba una nueva reforma, así que necesitaba más dinero… joder, ¿esa mujer no se cansaba nunca? Le estaba arruinando… bueno, ya tendría tiempo para quejarse, ahora tocaba inspirar a esos gaki.- Mi mejor amigo y gran rival lo define como "no rendirse jamás en proteger a tus seres queridos".- la simple mención de Naruto hizo a los niños animarse un poco más. Eso sonaba mucho mejor que lo que les había dicho antes ese señor tan malo… Sasuke, más confiado, iba a seguir, pero un nuevo mensajero le interrumpió… otra nota, al parecer su prometida hyuuga había golpeado hasta enviar al hospital a una chica por llevar una foto de Sasuke en su carpeta… joder, estupendo, otra fianza a pagar…- Aunque no siempre será tan bonito: cuatro de cada diez de vosotros acabareis como mercenarios de poca monta, quizás delincuentes a los que cazar como animales…- expuso ante los atemorizados gaki, olvidando la idea de ser agradable. Esas notas le habían enfadado y descentrado… debía de volver a ganarse a su público.- Pero, si os esforzáis, podréis ser como los grandes shinobi, como Naruto uzumaki, o itachi uchiha…- cuando volvía a la senda del bien, otra vez volvían a interrumpirlo con otra nota, está vez de birtra Akimichi. Su prometida le había pasado una lista de la compra para traer víveres tras la charla de la academia… tres hojas de cosas a comprar… Y NO HABÍA TOMATES. Joder, y sabía que si los comprase esa mujer los encontraría y tiraría, había encontrado cada escondite secreto del uchiha… era como un perro de presa. Furioso por su falta de tomates, Sasuke siguió su discurso.- …bueno, en este último caso, Itachi tuvo que masacrar a todo su clan por orden de su aldea para evitar un golpe de estado… pero fue un héroe, no lo dudéis… podría haber perdonado a las mujeres y los niños pequeños, mató hasta a los bebés, incluso mató a mi amigo del parque, que era muy parecido a ese niño de ahí que me está mirando… pero un shinobi debe de cumplir su misión a cualquier precio y no dejarse llevar por los remordimientos o porque la víctima sea un niño como vosotros…- explicó Sasuke mientras los niños palidecían al oír esa revelación, Sasuke recibió otra nota. Mihayo le citaba esta noche en su cuarto, para así poder consumar su unión… para siempre MUAHAHAHAAAA. Joder, era aterrador, hasta había transcrito esa sonrisa sensual pero claramente malvada… aunque a lo mejor estaba dictando… o era su firma, a saber… Sasuke comenzó a sentirse aún más incómodo en su ropa de diseño al pensar en su atractiva pero presumiblemente letal prometida, y comenzó a farfullar.- Lo… lo importante es que entrenéis, y entrenéis hasta desfallecer. Yo con solo cinco años estuve días y días ensayando la bola de fuego… el cuerpo me dolía, no podía casi ni respirar, incluso me provoqué quemaduras graves en los primeros intentos… mis manos estaban llenas de llagas sangrantes y…

-Esto… uchiha sama, creo que ya es suf…- intentó koharu poner fin a este terrible discurso del pelinegro. Muchos de los niños estaban llorando, el sensei no podía hacer otra cosa que negar ante sus desmoralizados alumnos, y el uchiha comenzaba a desvariar al verse sobrepasado por sus mil problemas. Joder, o le sacaban pronto de allí o perderían una generación entera. Ambos consejeros tomaron a Sasuke de sus hombros para alejarlo, pero el uchiha tenía algo que decir en su ataque de pánico.

-NO HAGÁIS UN HAREM NUNCA NIÑOS, NUUUUNCAAAAAA.- gritó desesperado el vengador mientras era alejado por los consejeros, sobresaltándose aún más los niños para seguir llorando. Definitivamente, ese cambio de imagen de Sasuke sería mucho más difícil…

Dejando de lado el ataque de ansiedad de Sasuke uchiha, que en ese momento respiraba con ansia dentro de una bolsa de papel para calmarse, Naruto seguía secuestrado. Se encontraba atado en una silla de pies y manos, con un sello inhibidor de chakra en su pecho que le convertía prácticamente en un civil, y con dos guardias vigilándolo al fondo de la carpa, una situación jodida. El protocolo shinobi estándar era claro sobre qué hacer en estas situaciones: desatarse (Naruto lo había hecho disimuladamente en cuanto kabuto se fue de la carpa, ventajas de una vida de delincuente juvenil) y esperar los refuerzos. Con un escuadrón normal, no habría pasado ni media hora secuestrado… pero su escuadrón no era normal. Su novia y su mejor amiga se habían olvidado de que existía y se habían enfrascado en una batalla a muerte, y su otro compañero había decidido que era el momento perfecto para enfadarlas aún más llenándolas de barro. Su última conexión con kurama se había cortado abruptamente entre gritos de dolor, por lo que presumía que no podría contar con el biju. Y que no había transmitido el puto mensaje de socorro… estaba a veinte minutos al norte del claro donde estaban combatiendo las dos féminas, atendiendo a la posición de kurama antes del desastre, y ya habían pasado cuatro putas horas… no iban a venir a rescatarlo en una épica aventura.

No iban a venir, y él no podía esperar más. Anochecería en poco tiempo, y entonces los maleantes levantarían el campamento, y su fuga sería entonces imposible. Y aún ahora sería difícil: No dejaba de estar con su chakra sellado, desarmado y rodeado de enemigos, cualquier plan tendría unas posibilidades ínfimas de éxito. Pero contaba con dos ases en la manga. Para empezar, sus severos guardias habían sido relevados por dos más incompetentes, que en este momento jugaban a las cartas en una mesa en la entrada de la carpa, sin tener contacto visual con él. Y luego, puede que tuviese su chakra sellado con esa técnica infernal, pero también era cierto que sabía cómo eludirla: senjutsu. Ya en la prisión de sangre consiguió enfrentarse a un enemigo más fuerte incluso que gamabunta a base de chakra natural. No era infalible, la técnica de prisión celestial consumía su chakra a un ritmo vertiginoso, tanto que sus reservas normales ya estaban agotadas, y las que llevaba acumulando las últimas horas estaban ya en las últimas. Le valdrían solo para las técnicas más básicas, es decir, **bunshin** y **henge**. Ni hablar de batallas, ni de super técnicas tipo **rasen shuriken** (en la prisión necesitó un día ininterrumpido acumulando chakra para lanzarlo una sola vez…), ni tan siquiera un **kage bunshin**.

Ya tenía un plan: se sustituiría con un **bunshin** aprovechando que los guardias estaban distraídos y ni tan siquiera se fijarían en el humo, y luego escaparía del campamento con un **henge** llevándose el pergamino que descansaba a su espalda. Pero, ¿en qué se transformaría? En un miembro del campamento estaba descartado, le podrían preguntar algo y descubrir, y entonces sería el fin. Necesitaba algo pequeño, que además le reclamaría menos chakra; y terrestre, salvo que quisiese aprender a volar en ese momento; pero no se le ocurría en qué… y entonces se acordó de un truco de kurama para sobrevivir… En el interior del campamento, la actividad era normal. Los maleantes paseaban entre las carpas y tiendas con tranquilidad, algunos patrullando, otros formando corros a la luz de varias hogueras, y otros simplemente andaban hacia su tienda entre carcajadas con algún camarada. Un ambiente relajado en el que nadie reparaba en un invitado… sorpresa. Un pequeño bebé zorro de pelaje naranja y ojos azules correteaba con un trozo de pollo en la boca, moviéndose con rapidez entre las tiendas. Intentaba no cruzarse con nadie, ser sigiloso en su pequeño hurto, pero, para su desgracia, alguien sí que reparó en él. El pequeño zorro iba a escabullirse, cuando dos grandes manos lo tomaron por sorpresa.

-Pero ¿qué tenemos aquí?- preguntó el hombre que le había tomado entre sus manos. El bebé zorro se revolvió incómodo al verse atrapado, pero el captor no lo dejó escapar mientras su acompañante lo miraba con molestia.- Un pequeño ladrón…

-Tienes razón keinichi, esos carroñeros del bosque son una puta plaga…- comentó el guardia que acompañaba al captor. El zorro emitió un lamento cuando el malhechor sacó un puñal, pero keinichi decidió intervenir.

-Eh eh eh, ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer?- preguntó, cubriendo al pequeño bebé zorro con su cuerpo.

-Matarlo, joder, si te parece lo adopto…

-Ni se te ocurra, es un pequeño bebé zorrito, ¡es una especie protegida, maldito monstruo!- gritó keinichi, encarándose con su amigo.

-¿maldito monstruo? Pero si acabamos de matar a dos cabrones en la tienda central por timarnos al jugar a las cartas, ¿en serio te da reparo matar a esa alimaña?

-¡no es una alimaña, es indefenso y precioso!- gritó de nuevo keinichi mientras el bebé zorro estornudaba, para ternura del sicario.- ¡Oh, es como un pequeño bebé!

-Agggh, en serio, no entiendo lo tuyo con los animales…- se quejó el amigo de keinichi, guardando su arma.- déjate de chorradas y suéltalo al menos… me niego a tenerlo en nuestra tienda.

-Jooo, ¿no podemos adoptarlo?- el otro maleante negó al aire… ver a un asesino consumado con esa pose infantil era ridículo…- Bueno, pequeño zorrito, sal de aquí con tu trocito de pollo, pero antes, dame un besito…- keinichi se acercó el bebé zorro a la mejilla, el cual estaba visiblemente incómodo.- No te voy a dejar ir hasta que me des el besín…- afirmó el maleante, y entonces el bebé zorro le lamió tímidamente la mejilla, para extasis del maleante amante de los animales. Hasta los asesinos despiadados tienen su corazoncito.

El sicario terminó soltando al pequeño zorro, que salió corriendo de inmediato. Al poco rato, el pequeño animal entró en una carpa que parecía vacía, sin ninguna vigilancia, y se deshizo en una nube de humo. Un visiblemente humillado Naruto apareció entre la bruma, con el pergamino de las técnicas hokage bajo el brazo. Joder, por qué poco… Si, su elección para el **henge** había sido transformarse en un zorro bebé, mientras transformaba el pergamino en ese trozo de pollo que llevaba en la boca: era pequeño, por lo que reclamaba poco chakra; era común, por lo que llamaría menos la atención; y era rápido, por lo que podría salir de ahí antes. Pero al final nada de eso le había servido… le había servido su apariencia adorable. Cuando kurama uso esa puta técnica vio ridículo todo: desde esa idea, pasando por la apariencia, hasta la reacción de Shion y Sakura, que prácticamente se habían derretido bajo esos ojos azules; pero ahora no podía negar que funcionaba… como dictaba la probabilidad, le habían atrapado (ese plan era un plan suicida, estaba desesperado), con cualquier otro disfraz habría sido descubierto, pero la apariencia de peluche de un kurama bebé le había salvado. Joder, a ver quién aguantaba ahora al biju cuando se enterase. Se había refugiado en esa tienda para acumular más chakra y calmarse un poco, no en vano acababa de pasar por uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de su vida… había lamido la cara a un hombre… y ahora se quedaría ahí en silencio, esperando.

-¿Quién acaba de entrar?- preguntó una voz en el interior de la carpa, desde dentro de un lavabo desmontable, temblando Naruto al reconocerla. Kabuto… joder, era la tienda de kabuto. Había mierda diseminada por todas partes, junto a armas y algunos objetos preciosos, y en medio se encontraba un urinario portátil con cuatro paredes de plástico tan común en las obras, algo normal teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de un campamento nómada y Kabuto seguía teniendo escrúpulos para ir al baño delante de sus hombres… Era la guarida de la serpiente, y él se encontraba en medio… ¿le habría descubierto? Si era así, era su fin…- Bueno, sea quien sea, tráeme papel higiénico, que no queda…- ordenó el yakushi, presuponiendo que se trataba de uno de sus guardias.

Percibía una mancha de chakra ínfima, similar a la de un civil, y nadie estaría tan loco para infiltrarse en su campamento, por lo que podía estar tranquilo y seguir leyendo su catálogo de la teletienda para decidir qué comprar esa noche… solo tenía dos batamantas, dos más le vendrían perfectas… el sennin siguió leyendo sin levantar la mirada, lo cual fue un craso error. Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa y tuvo que pellizcarse: ante él, encerrado en el baño, tenía al segundo criminal más buscado del continente tras orochimaru… sentado en un retrete portátil. Sin armas, sin poder verle. Desprevenido. Joder, al final kurama tendría razón y tenía una suerte inmensa, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Tomó un pergamino cercano y comenzó a aplicar sus conocimientos de fuinjutsu uzumaki mientras acumulaba más chakra natural: un sello inhibidor de chakra por aquí, otro de silencio por acá, un montón de cuerdas bloqueando la salida y ya lo tenía… Al poco rato, de la tienda de kabuto volvió a salir ese zorro bebé de antes, solo que esta vez con un enorme jamón en la boca, el resultado de camuflar con un **henge** el retrete con kabuto dentro y el pergamino de técnicas prohibidas. No le quedaba mucho tiempo, su nueva carga consumía mucho chakra y concentración, por eso de que kabuto se movía e intentaba salir entre lamentos y maldiciones al verse sacudido y volcado con sus propias heces; pero iba a conseguirlo. Aunque antes, el destino volvió a jugarle una mala pasada…

-¡pero si es mi zorrito bebé!- exclamó keinichi desde una hoguera cercana, acercándose al "animal".- Ven aquí a que te rasque la tripitaaaaa…- Naruto, dentro de su **henge** , tragó hondo… con lo pesado que era el jamón/retrete portátil, no podría salir corriendo, así que era hora de vender su dignidad… otra vez…

Y, de la que Naruto sufría su secuestro y autorescate carente de dignidad, en lo profundo del bosque, una gran batalla había tocado a su fin. Entre los cráteres humeantes, escombros y troncos destrozados, dos mujeres tomaban aire cómo podían. Para ser justos, había que decir que era normal que estuviesen cansadas: ambas habían combatido entre ellas durante horas, y luego habían unido fuerzas para darle la paliza de su vida al biju de nueve colas, que en ese momento se lamentaba amordazado y golpeado, colgando grotescamente de un árbol cercano entre tiras de luz plateada invocadas por Shion. Y puede que fuese por el hecho de haberse dicho a la cara todo lo que opinaban de la otra ("ojalá te cases con Sasuke" fue lo más fino que se dijeron), o por ese subidón que da pegarle una paliza en equipo a una bestia mitológica y pervertida, pero lo cierto es que Shion y Sakura habían alcanzado un momento de tregua, una Epifanía. Ya no tenían ganas de partirle la cara a la otra, solo querían respirar y descansar. Ambas estaban tiradas boca arriba en el suelo, una al lado de la otra, respirando pesadamente, llenas de barro y escombros… y, como no, no pudieron evitar hablarse.

-Pa… - comenzó Sakura con dificultad, cada palabra era un segundo sin su muy necesario oxígeno.- Para ser… una civil… eres fuerte de narices… y yo que creí que Naruto exageraba…

-Gra… cias…- contestó Shion, secándose el sudor de la frente como pudo. Menos mal que la gustaba salir a correr regularmente y que sus noches con su Naruto kun eran maratonianas, si no no la habría dado la gasolina para esa pelea…- tú… tú eres increíble… Naruto kun tenía razón… ¿no se supone que… como kunoichi médico… no deberías de centrarte tanto en el combate?

-Escuela de Tsunade senju… lo mismo… arreglamos que rompemos un hueso… además… estar en el equipo siete es muy exigente…- reconoció con orgullo la haruno, a la que le dolían todos los huesos del cuerpo. La habían golpeado, ensartado, electrocutado… esa chica rubia era una barbaridad en combate…

-Te… envidio… lo que daría yo por ser… tan fuerte… como tú.- Si, la Shion de hace unas horas se habría cortado las venas antes de decir eso, pero puede que fuese el cansancio, o el hecho de que esa chica le había dado la paliza de su vida, pero ahora todo lo pasado le daba igual, quería ser sincera.- Siempre oigo hablar a Naruto de como Sakura chan venció a Sasori y sus cien marionetas… o golpeó a kaguya en los morros… o como le salvó la vida en la guerra…- enumeró la ojivioleta, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa Sakura.

-¿Qué tú me envidias? Has… vencido a un biju de nueve colas y a… Sasuke con su rinnegan con una sola técnica… si no la hubiese visto antes, ahora estaría volando entre dimensiones…- declaró la pelirrosada, revolviéndose incómoda.- Y lo más… importante… haces feliz a Naruto… Quizás… quizás por eso te… tengo manía… Antes era yo quien le alegraba, me…. Perseguía pidiendo citas… y ahora solo sonríe de verdad para ti… ahora que estás tú, ¿Qué… le aporto yo?- se preguntó Sakura, mientras Shion arqueaba una ceja con extrañeza.

-Es… curioso… yo… creo que también te pillé manía por eso… Na… Naruto me hace muy feliz… no he amado tanto a nadie nunca, ni me veo con nadie más… y él me demuestra que me quiere a cada segundo… pero… cuando te ve a ti también sonríe… me… me habló de ti en el país del demonio, de lo importante que eres para él… y… y tengo miedo… miedo de que pueda… dejar de quererme por ti…- confesó con una mueca de tristeza la rubia.

-Naruto no te haría eso jamás… es la persona más leal que he conocido, y te… quiere…

-¿Y tú a él?- la interrumpió Shion, yendo al meollo de la cuestión. Sakura apretó los labios con incomodidad antes de hablar.

-No… no lo sé… nunca he sido capaz de entenderme a mí misma, y no quiero enredarle la vida si no soy capaz de aclararme… pienso en él casi siempre… me… me importa muchísimo, es alguien vital en mi vida… pero a veces me pregunto si no lo hago en realidad porque … estás tú… antes no fui capaz de sacar nada en claro, solo cuando llegaste tú comencé a aclararme…- comenzó a explicar Sakura. Joder, es que hasta ella lo tenía que admitir: era una mujer muy difícil.- No… no quiero hacerle daño por nada del mundo… por… por eso no me metería en lo vuestro, y menos sin tener claros mis sentimientos… por… por mucho que me dé miedo que me deje atrás…

-Te debo una disculpa entonces…- repuso Shion, mirando al cielo con una sonrisa.- Te he juzgado mal… creí que eras una rompe hogares… que te habías encaprichado de Naruto y que querías romper mi noviazgo. Y solo tengo que verte para tener miedo a que lo logres… debes de tener aspirantes a decenas… has rechazado a Naruto, a Sasuke…

-Y para de contar porque no hay más… bueno, lee también se me confesó de gennin… pero no es mi tipo…- recordó Sakura con una sonrisa, mientras Shion abría los ojos con sorpresa. Y repulsión al pensar en ese chico de cejas tan grandes declarándosela… pobre Sakura joder…- Si te soy sincera solo he dado un beso en mi vida… y fue a Naruto para hacerle el boca a boca…

-Ya tenemos algo en común… también Naruto y su cabeza hueca ha sido el único hombre en mi vida…- reconoció Shion entre risas, riéndose también Sakura.- Mira… yo estoy dispuesta a hacer las paces… a Naruto le importa mucho que nos llevemos bien, y en serio quiero intentarlo…- Sakura asintió, a ella también se lo había dicho Naruto, y quería cumplir ese deseo.- solo… solo prométeme una cosa… que pase lo que pase… irás de cara conmigo cuando te aclares… yo… yo me encargaré de mis propias inseguridades y no las volcaré contigo… no le hablare de ti, tranquila, no soy de esas… pero me gustaría que fueses legal conmigo…- ofreció Shion, girándose Sakura hacia ella con un gesto serio.

-¿Y… si veo que estoy enamorada de él… y me dice que si…?- preguntó, con más tono de miedo que de curiosidad. Quería esa tregua con Shion, pero antes lo tenía que dejar todo claro…

-Si solo te quiere a ti… lo aceptaré aunque me duela… Si solo me quiere a mí en ese sentido, espero que lo aceptes aunque te duela… Y si nos quiere a las dos de esta manera… te ahogaré con la almohada mientras duermes y asunto arreglado, que no se me da bien compartir…- declaró Shion con una sonrisa contenida, arrancándole una carcajada a Sakura.

-Se te ha pegado lo baka del baka…

-Los que duermen en el mismo colchón…- finalizó Shion con una sonrisa, para luego tenderla la mano desde el suelo.- ¿paces?

-Paces.- afirmó Sakura con una sonrisa, tomando la mano de la rubia. Ambas mujeres asintieron mientras se miraban a los ojos, viendo a la otra con otra perspectiva. Antes de esa conversación, se habían formado una imagen totalmente desligada de la realidad de la otra: Shion veía a la kunoichi pelirrosada como una caprichosa sin moral, una coleccionista de amantes que quería robarle a su Naruto a toda costa; Sakura veía a la sacerdotisa como una novia absorbente que no la importaba lo más mínimo hacer feliz a Naruto, solo tenerlo como trofeo. Pero, con este pacto, ambas habían descubierto la verdad: habían sido unas estúpidas. Y el pobre Naruto lo había sufrido de lleno, le debían una disculpa…- Un momento Shion… ¿Dónde está Naruto?- Shion abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mirando alrededor mientras se levantaba a la vez que Sakura. Joder, era cierto, ¿Dónde estaba? Llevaban pegándose horas, y él no había hecho nada… seguro que estaría enfadado…

-No… no lo sé… ¿crees que kurama sabrá algo y nos quería decir eso?- preguntó la ojivioleta, sintiendo de inmediato Sakura una punzada de culpa. Antes de que pudiesen ir a desatar a kurama, una voz se oyó en el otro lado del claro.

-A buenas horas eh…- gritó un enfadado y cansado Naruto. Shion y Sakura se giraron y arquearon las cejas sorprendidas: el rubio estaba sin camiseta, con un extraño sello rojo en forma de cruz por todo el tórax, completamente sudado y sucio por la maleza y tierra del bosque, cargando con un pergamino enorme bajo el brazo y arrastrando por el suelo un… ¿retrete portátil que se quejaba y sacudía?- No ayudéis eh, ya lo hago todo yo…- se volvió a quejar Naruto, reaccionando ambas féminas de inmediato.

-Pe… pero Naruto kun, ¿Qué te ha…?- preguntó una aturdida Shion mientras Sakura ayudaba a tirar de ese misterioso retrete lleno de sellos.

-¿que qué me ha pasado?- la interrumpió Naruto con enfado mientras se secaba los chorretones de sudor que le caían por la frente.- Pues resulta que, mientras mi novia y mi mejor amiga se dedicaban a luchar a muerte entre ellas, yo he sido secuestrado por kabuto y sus maleantes, que me sellaron el chakra y me querían usar de rehén para pedir un rescate a la hoja… y lo mejor de todo es que os intenté avisar, pero cierto biju desagradecido…- continuó, llegando hasta donde Kurama y arrancándole la mordaza con brusquedad.- en lugar de ayudarme, se dedicó a joderlo todo aún más… Espero que te haya dolido, zorro pulgoso…

- **Aghhhh, odio estas malditas tiras demoníacas… no me riñas, ya solo quiero que me amamanten después de la paliza de hoy…** \- se quejó kurama, cayendo al suelo tras desconvocar las lianas Shion y disolviéndose en una nube de humo para volver al paraje mental del rubio y así recuperarse de la paliza… Hubo un momento en el que Shion le había quemado el pelaje mientras Sakura le ahorraba con su colita número cinco…

-na… Naruto… ¿Por qué tu retrete habla y está sellado?- preguntó Sakura con duda, mientras el retrete se removía con furia.

-Aggghh, estoy cubierto de mi propia mierda, abridmeeeeeeeeeee.- gritó dentro el pobre kabuto, al cual el vaivén del viaje le había hecho rebozarse en los deshechos del baño por accidente, reconociendo Sakura de inmediato la voz.

-Un momento, ¿ese no es kabuto?- cuestionó con sorpresa, mientras Naruto asentía.

-Así es, le pillé cagando de la que huía y aproveché, y ahora no quiero más preguntas hasta llegar a konoha, absoluto silencio.- ordenó Naruto, retomando el pergamino de técnicas prohibidas y comenzando a andar en dirección a la aldea, siendo seguido por Shion y Sakura, que miraban al suelo con vergüenza y transportaban entre las dos el retrete valiéndose de sus técnicas y súperfuerza.

Y más vergüenza sintieron al llegar a la aldea. Kakashi les recibió en su despacho con una expresión de júbilo cuando vio a Naruto portando el pergamino perdido, expresión que se transformó en una de asombro cuando el uzumaki le anunció que tenía capturado a kabuto yakushi dentro de esa especie de contenedor portátil. Su expresión se tornó en una de asco cuando el rubio abrió el citado contenedor y de él cayó un kabuto rebozado en heces, regando de mierda y fluidos humanos todo el despacho del hokage. Naruto podría haber sido más cuidadoso, pero le debía una a Kakashi por enviarle sin refuerzos a una misión así para poder conseguir una copia de su icha icha. Luego tuvo que dar un informe exhaustivo de la misión, cayendo ya en total vergüenza Shion y Sakura cuando el ojiazul relató cada una de sus desgracias del día, incluyendo clones religiosos, interrogatorios con bofetones y esa serpiente blanca tan perturbadora, su **henge** zorruno y demás. De lo malo malo, ahora era rico de nuevo, la captura de kabuto tenía una jugosa recompensa, pero inexplicablemente para todos (salvo para el uzumaki), éste decidió donar todo a la conservación del zorro y demás especies autóctonas de los bosques de konoha. Se conformaba con estar ya en casa, y con que le quitasen el puto sello de la prisión celestial. Shion y Sakura abandonaron el despacho en silencio, dejando al rubio refunfuñando sobre novias y amigas desagradecidas que se olvidaban de él.

Tras unas horas llegó al complejo uzumaki, donde le esperaba una preocupada Shion. La rubia estaba atacada de los nervios, puesto que quería disculparse y aclarar algo muy importante con él, algo que se había prometido hacer desde que hizo las paces con Sakura. Ahora lo entendía todo, entendía su falta de visiones… no estaba "a oscuras" por culpa de Sakura… lo estaba por su propia culpa. Se había dejado llevar por sus propios miedos e inseguridades, y con ello había dejado de vivir el presente. Sakura solo fue un chivo expiatorio, si se hubiese librado de ella se habría acabado preocupando por hinata o Ino seguramente… en realidad temía que Naruto se cansase de ella. Temía que todo lo bueno que la estaba ocurriendo desapareciese. En definitiva, que Naruto no la quisiese. Y, llevada por esos temores, era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa. No podía seguir así. Tenía que luchar contra sus miedos, dejar de temblar para seguir disfrutando del mejor momento de su vida. Y, para ello, tenía a su paladín de ojos azules. Aceptaría lo que fuese que la dijese, por mucho que la doliese, pero no saldría de esa conversación con más temores. Cuando Naruto entró por la puerta, ella le estaba esperando con un cuenco de Ichiraku ramen de cerdo (el favorito del ojiazul) recién hecho junto con una nota que ponía "perdona a la tonta de tu novia". Naruto contempló el detalle con ternura dentro de su máscara de enfado que había decidido mostrar. Le era difícil seguir enfadado ante ese regalo tan acertado y esa carita de no haber roto un plato que le estaba enseñando Shion…

-Perdonada…- anunció Naruto intentando mantener la seriedad, algo que no evitó que la sacerdotisa sonriese satisfecha. El primer paso estaba dado al menos…- pero respóndeme una cosa… ¿Qué te ocurre con Sakura chan? Y antes de que te quejes, ella va a tener la misma conversación…- anunció, cruzándose de brazos y esperando para obtener una respuesta. Shion tomó aire y suspiró con miedo. Hora de la verdad.

-Lo… lo que pasó con Sakura no se repetirá, Naruto kun… tienes mi palabra, ella y yo ya lo hemos hablado…- comenzó a exponer la rubia, cumpliendo con su promesa a la haruno de no revelar lo que le ocurría a la kunoichi.- y lo… lo que me pasa a mí lo quiero hablar contigo. Si… siento haber sido una novia terrible, Naruto kun…- se disculpó con lágrimas en los ojos la fémina, mientras Naruto adoptaba una mueca de pena. A ver, una cosa era castigar un poco a su novia con algo de indiferencia, y otra hacerla sentirse así, eso nunca. Sólo quería ver a esa mujer sonriendo, y en serio se esforzaba por ello.

-Shion chan, no te pongas así… si con el ramen ya está todo compensado… es que sólo quiero saber porque estás tan nerviosa últimamente, nada más…- explicó Naruto, tomando entre sus brazos a Shion, que posó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio y aspiró su fragancia para seguir hablando.

-Es que… tengo miedo…- reveló la sacerdotisa, arqueando una ceja Naruto. ¿Miedo? ¿A que dattebayo? Si fuese necesario, Naruto taparía a la luna para que ella estuviese feliz…- tengo miedo de que puedas enamorarte de otra, de que te canses de mí… de que un día no me quieras…- finalizó Shion, volcando todas sus inseguridades en su novio. El momento de la verdad… Shion había intentado prever un montón de reacciones dentro de su temor: Naruto ignorándola y evadiendo el tema, Naruto dejándola, Naruto riéndose de ella… Pero lo que ocurrió no lo había previsto. Tras unos segundos, donde la fémina se abrazó a él con fuerza, temiendo lo peor, el uzumaki tomó sus mejillas con dulzura, y con una inmensa sonrisa le dio un beso en los labios. Uno cargado de amor, uno que buscaba calmarla. Shion sonrió y se dejó llevar por el ósculo, subiendo hasta una nube y más allá incluso. Con una sonrisa boba, la joven volvió a oír al uzumaki hablar tras interrumpir el beso.

-Mira que eres tontorrona eh… -dijo el ojiazul conteniendo la carcajada.- ¿Así que por eso estabas así? Dime cariño, ¿cuál es la frase que más me repites?

-Naruto, por detrás no…

-No, la otra…- repuso Naruto con una gran gota de sudor en su nuca. ¿Tanto insistía en experimentar en la cama?

-Naruto, los fantasmas no existen…

-No, la otra…- el uzumaki comenzó a sentir vergüenza. Joder, sabía que los fantasmas no existen, pero es que los ruidos a las tantas de la mañana dentro del inmenso complejo uzumaki le dejaban aterrado… menos mal que no vivió ahí solo de pequeño.

-¿eres un mentiroso terrible?- preguntó Shion. Era eso o prohibirle tomar ramen para desayunar, y ahora no venía a cuento…

-Exacto… ahora mírame a los ojos…- ordenó, clavando sus zafiros en los ojos violetas de Shion. La joven se quedó congelada, hipnotizada por esa mirada. Le gustaban muchas cosas de su Naruto, como su sonrisa, su actitud positiva, su inocencia… pero, en lo referente al físico, esos dos ojos se llevaban la palma. Eran como dos mares, dos océanos profundos que la atraían sin remisión. Solo podía obedecerlos, nada más.- Te quiero. No puedo ser más feliz, para mí eres todo, y si te fueses yo me iría tras de ti, a la luna y vuelta si es necesario. ¿Tengo que repetírtelo?- preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona, mientras Shion respondía con otra sonrisa y negaba con la cabeza. Lo siguiente que hizo la joven fue lanzarse a besar esos labios, un impulso que ya llevaba conteniendo demasiado tiempo. Y, en el mismo momento en que sus labios contactaron con los de Naruto, volvió a tener una visión. Era potente, luminosa, y la absorbió de inmediato. Se vio a si misma acunando a un bebé en sus brazos, una niña pelirroja con unos ojos violeta preciosos. Sonreía, y la niña le devolvía la sonrisa… una igual que la de Naruto. Estaba tan embelesada con ella que no se dio cuenta de que tenía a alguien a sus espaldas hasta que sintió unos varoniles brazos rodeándola la cintura. Solo pudo sonreír aún más cuando olió ese aroma a roble tan característico. Naruto. Su Naruto. Y, nada más volver de su visión, lo supo. Era su futuro. Una visión brillante de la familia que tendría con Naruto. Sus visiones habían vuelto, y lo hacían concediéndola su mayor deseo. Lo suyo con Naruto no era pasajero, era un vínculo fuerte. Irrompible. Se miraron de nuevo, sonriendo, pero un ruido de un golpe y un lamento al fondo del complejo les llamó su atención.- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó un asustado Naruto.

-Habrá sido algún biju en su habitación Naruto kun…

-Esto… ¿y si ha sido…

-Naruto kun, te lo volveré a decir… los fantasmas no existen…- declaró Shion mientras negaba con una sonrisa, para luego volver a besar los labios de su novio.

Y no le habría venido mal al atemorizado uzumaki conocer la verdad… no se trataba de un fantasma, si no de algo peor. En una de las habitaciones sin usar del complejo, Sasuke uchiha maldecía al aire tras golpearse el dedo gordo del pie con un mueble de madera al esconderse de los tortolitos. Estaba vestido únicamente con unos calzoncillos blancos y cortos, con su ropa de diseño revuelta en el suelo para formar un colchón rudimentario. La razón por la que había acabado allí era, cuanto menos, difícil de entender, salvo para el propio Sasuke. Todo empezó mientras volvía de su desastrosa charla en la academia. Al parecer iban a necesitar llevar psicólogos para los niños de lo traumatizados que habían quedado, y los consejeros le habían comentado que le enviarían expertos en protocolo para trabajar su oratoria... Sasuke no lo entendía, no les había mentido en nada… los niños de hoy día eran unos blandos, y ahora tendría que dejar de lado su entrenamiento por esa chorrada. De camino hacia el complejo uchiha, un derrotado Sasuke cargaba con decenas de productos para cocinar en varias bolsas de la compra. El emperador del susanoo perfecto había tenido que rebuscar en cada oferta del supermercado y pegarse con las marujas del lugar, midori le había dejado la cuenta sin apenas dinero y no estaba para derroches, pero lo había conseguido. Aunque, para su desgracia, no le quedó dinero para tomates… otra semana sin tomates... Se arrastraba como un fantasma por las calles, hasta que llegó al complejo, y todo empeoró aún más.

Para empezar, un individuo de seguridad privada de midori le bloqueó la entrada. Al parecer, había una fiesta, y solo podía entrar gente In. Sasuke le contestó que era su puta casa y que él estaba vestido In, que si no no llevaría esa asquerosa ropa ridícula. Pero el portero negó y le advirtió de que su ropa ya estaba pasada de moda, que ahora se llevaban las rayas horizontales con remolinos intercalados. ¿En serio ya no valía? Si solo había pasado un puto día… además… ¿Quién en su sano juicio se vestiría como un yonki de gasolinera? Hastiado por el mundo de la moda, hecho un vistazo a su hogar. En la cocina, birtra cocinaba mientras una Ayiko completamente ebria gritaba que mataría a quien intentase tocar a su Sasuke kun, que su pene era de su propiedad… estupendo, otra vez siendo asaltado e intimidado por su esposa hyuuga... En su salón, una fiesta se desarrollaba entre luces de colores. Sintió un escalofrío cuando distinguió las voces de los amigos de midori, criticando la decoración y dándole ideas a su prometida para reformar de nuevo la casa. Otra vez no joder, seguro que se llevaban su adorado colchón y acababa durmiendo en una esterilla… Pero lo peor vino cuando observó su cuarto. Podía distinguir una tenue luz roja encendida, y por la ventana pudo vislumbrar las sombras de insectos con pinzas. Mantis religiosas. Mihayo se había vuelto a colar en su cuarto… y, cuando oyó su risa malévola a todo volumen mientras proclamaba que hoy sellaría su amor con Sasuke, y que era una pena que solo lo pudiesen hacer una vez, tuvo que tirar las bolsas de la compra al suelo para llevarse las manos a la cabeza y gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Y, cuando las bajó, vio para su horror que estaban llenas de cuero cabelludo. Joder, ¿también se estaba quedando calvo?

No, eso sí que no. No podía quedarse calvo. Sentía el mundo estrecharse, ese ataque de ansiedad de la academia volver. Su vida era un puto infierno de mujeres celosas y de situaciones surrealistas. Joder, y ahora se estaba quedando como una bola de billar, e iba disfrazado como un puto payaso de feria. No, necesitaba distanciarse, respirar. Desaparecer un tiempo para dedicarse a su propio entrenamiento. Pero, ¿A dónde podía ir? No podía salir de konoha, debía de estar allí, al tanto de los exámenes chunnin. El complejo uchiha estaba descartado, y como le sugiriese a Sakura quedarse en su casa, le volvería a mandar a kumo de un golpe. Las opciones se acababan, porque era necesario que además no le fuesen a buscar allí, lo que descartaba el hogar de kakashi. Esos buitres del consejo le seguirían hasta el mismo infierno, sería imposible librarse de ellos… no, debía de ir a un lugar inimaginable, uno en el que nadie se lo esperase encontrar… y a su mente le vino una única imagen. La de cierto rubio inútil. Joder, el complejo uzumaki, era perfecto. Grande, seguro, con un amplio jardín para entrenar. Pero el dobe no entendería sus razones, y seguro que avisaría a su novia embarazada, la cual se lo revelaría al resto… sin contar que la psicópata de la sacerdotisa le expulsaría de inmediato del hogar uzumaki. No, debía de ser más listo… no les diría nada a Naruto y Shion. No, viviría como un okupa en ese complejo el tiempo que pudiese, sin dejar rastro y robando comida, luz y agua, como si fuese invisible. Podría parecer un plan ridículo, pero joder, a peor no iba a ir. Y allí no estarían sus esposas, lo más importante. Ya se preocuparía por la ropa cuando se diese el problema…

Tuvo suerte de encontrar el complejo vacío cuando llegó, al parecer el dobe y su novia habían salido de misión hace unos días. Con su rinnegan investigó el lugar: detectó enormes marcas de chakra en algunas habitaciones, seguramente de los biju que vivían en ese lugar, pero vislumbró una completamente vacía. Y, tras infiltrarse en el lugar, comprobó que esa habitación estaba completamente deshabitada. Solo había polvo y una extraña estatua de madera tapada con una manta blanca, por lo que no era una habitación muy concurrida. Ideal para iniciar su vida de okupa. Aplicó lo que aprendió de orochimaru y camufló al máximo su chakra y olor, y se dispuso a instalarse en el que sería su refugio, su nuevo hogar hasta que reuniese fuerzas (y ganas) para volver al infierno del complejo uchiha. Y tenía que admitirlo: estaba contento, ilusionado por su nueva vida… no más discusiones de pareja, no más estilistas… y encima el mobiliario le gustaba. Cuando quitó esa manta blanca, quedó maravillado ante la estatua que tapaba. Era una representación del dobe, solo que con una pose sanguinaria y un toque tribal que le sentaba muy bien. Debía de ser una especie de tótem del uzuratoncachi, y el uchiha estaba asombrado con los detalles: los colmillos, la sangre roja pintada, los órganos en sus manos… incluso la puta serpiente-pene, era todo perfecto en esa estatua. Joder, no entendía como esos dos podían tener esta obra de arte escondida y no en el hall de entrada, pero, en cuanto dominase el mundo, lo tenía claro: Naruto tendría que hacerle uno de estos… solo que más grande…

 **Ending** :

-Joder kurama, es que tú no lo viste… tuve que disfrazarme de un zorro bebé… y lamerle la cara a un tío… - se quejó Naruto mientras bebía de su refresco.

- **Ya ya, si me lo has contado ya decenas de veces, por eso te he traído aquí, para que te recuperes más rápido… BIENVENIDO AL JODIDO BURGER KING DE KONOHA**.- exclamó con felicidad kurama, mientras movía con inquietud sus colas en su asiento, con una gran corona de cartón del menú infantil en su cabeza.

-¿en serio te crees que me puedes compensar todo lo que pasé en ese secuestro con un menú del burger de la aldea? FUI SECUESTRADO Y ME RESTREGARON UNA SERPIENTE MUY INQUIETANTE POR LA CARA.- regañó el uzumaki al biju, que sorbía soda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tras acabarse su menú, para luego mirar esa corona de cartón con envidia.- Encima esa corona debería de ser mía, yo me pedí el menú infantil, y tú te la has quedado con el muñeco…

 **-¿bromeas? La corona es mía, para algo yo soy el King de los biju. Y el muñeco era el único que me faltaba en mi colección, ¡el jodido muñeco de Godzilla rey de los monstruos! Qué ganas de que saquen la película**.- declaró con felicidad el biju mientras jugueteaba con su muñeco articulado. Ya tenía a motra, a ghidora, Rodan… Shukaku estaba como loco, ansioso por recrear sus batallas usando su recreación a escala de San Francisco en arena.

-Joder, primero me rascan la barriga y luego tú me traes aquí solo para completar tu colección de kaiju…

- **Pero, ¿a que da gusto el que te rasquen la barriga eh? No me lo niegues…** \- Naruto giró la cabeza, cansado, y avergonzado porque el biju tenía razón… había sido bonito, y eso le preocupaba mucho…- **Así me gusta, venga, te invito a otro menú, voy a pedirme uno steakhouse con extra de bacon y un cubo de alistas de pollo, ¿tú qué quieres?** \- preguntó el biju, mientras al kitsune se le hacía la boca agua.

-¿Sabes que te acabaras poniendo como una foca si sigues comiendo así no?

- **Ni de coña, mira este cuerpazo… ¡mi cuerpo es poder, mi sangre es fuego**!- afirmó el biju con orgullo mientras iluminaba el local con sus flamas naranjas. Como viese el sueño que tuvo Naruto, no diría lo mismo, y se pediría la bebida light…

* * *

 **Y fin. Ha pasado un tiempo, pero tenemos Fjaka de vuelta. Después de leer el sueño de Naruto... en serio deseáis que se haga un harem? Imaginarlo, decenas y decenas de mujeres pidiéndote de todo... terrible. Fijaros en el pobre Sasuke, que ya se está quedando calvo y solo lleva una semana XD**

 **si, el secuestrador era Kabuto, y no un Kabuto cualquiera, UN KABUTO CLEPTOMANO. El Izanami le quitó su megalomanía, pero en ningún lugar dice que tiene que sustituirse por algo bueno. Y, aún así, es mucho mejor que su papel en boruto... joder, poner a ese monstruo a cargo de un orfanato, es muy fuerte. Espero que os gustase el guiño a la película de Naruto "prision de sangre", siempre me hizo mucha gracia la pitada que le hicieron a Naruto en esa peli Tsunade y demás, así, de gratis... yo habría destruido la aldea nada más volver xD suerte que halló la forma de huir, aunque fuese completamente indigna... pobre Naruto, aunque al final se llevó el premio gordo: pergamino y delincuente internacional. Ha sido feo, pero efectivo.**

 **Sakura y Shion al fin se han dado rienda suelta. Casi se matan, casi matan a kurama, pero ya se han dejado claras las cosas. En realidad, no tienen razones para odiarse. Ambas quieren lo mejor para Naruto, todo lo demás son problemas que tienen que solventar ellas solas. Shion ya lo ha hablado con el uzumaki, lo cual era necesario. Es lógico que Shion, sin poder invocar sus visiones, estuviese insegura, pero nada que no se pueda arreglar preguntando. Ventajas de que Naruto sea incapaz de mentir. Ahora, con todo hablado, ya sabe su futuro. No se romperá el narushion, podéis estar tranquilos! En el caso de Sakura, todo es más complicado y requerirá de algunos capítulos para aclararse. Quiere a Naruto, como mínimo como un amigo muy muy muy especial, pero ahí tiene la duda de si lo ama. Un poco tarde para preguntárselo, quién sabe, pero mejor tarde que nunca.**

 **Y por último... Sasuke. Pobre hombre, su vida es un jodido infierno. Midori gasta, la hyuuga se pega, birtra le quita sus tomates y mihayo... mihayo es un GRAN problema. Guapísima, y con costumbres heredadas de las mantis religiosas, Sasuke va a sufrir. Y a eso añadirle ese cambio de look (si habéis visto los juegos del hambre, os podréis hacer una idea de cómo viste XD) y esa horrible charla en la academia (poner a Sasuke a hablar con niños? En serio? Lo raro es que de esa clase quede alguno tras haberles mostrado el mundo de forma cruel, aunque fuese sin querer). Así que, como su vida es un infierno, decide hacer un fantasma de la ópera y vivir en el complejo uzumaki como un okupa sin que Shion y Naruto lo sepan. Os lo imaginabais? Creéis que funcionara? O mihayo lo encontrará y le descabezara? Quién sabe...**

 **el siguiente capítulo os dará algunas respuestas, como la solucion al tema de la comida y la ropa por parte de Sasuke. Será " buscando a kokuo" (si, resacón en konoha sigue teniendo consecuencias nefastas... kurama y la noche de karaoke son una mezcla explosiva). Hasta entonces, pasarlo bien! Un saludo!**


	14. Buscando a kokuo

Cap13: buscando a kokuo

 **Buenas! Si, lo sé, he tardado mucho, pero tengo excusa (exámenes, capítulo largo...) y os puedo prometer que esta historia es mi prioritaria, teóricamente solo la quedan dos capitulos y el epílogo así que es mi principal objetivo a terminar. Hoy tenéis de todo: narushion, Kurama desatado, un poco de Sasuke, clones, biju, lee... espero que os guste, paso a los reviews!**

 **Kirito720:** hola buenas! Más vale tarde que nunca, aquí tienes más, espero que hoy te haga reír bastante xD kabuto volverá a aparecer, pero hoy le toca a otra serpiente hacer acto de presencia ;)

¿que deje a Sasuke en paz? Lee y veras... muahahaaaa

 **Gjr-sama:** buenas! Me alegra que te siga gustando xD bueno, el ending de hoy tiene un pequwño homenaje al truhán de los tres tomoes, pero lo gordo viene en los dos siguientes XD disfruta, nos leemos!

 **AliceUchihaLockwood:** saludos! Ya, aquí solo dejan hacerlo de manera general, algún día me trasladaré allí xD Sasuke TODAVÍA no ha tocado fondo, aunque está cerca, al menos ahora es más feliz... hoy le vas a ver de manera indirecta, ya veras XD nos leemos, disfruta!

 **Jbadilloavila:** hola! Me alegro que te guste, nos leemos!

 **Escorpioneditenpesta:** saludos! Si si, un poco tarde, culpa de la vida, que no me deja escribir... xD hoy tienes más, y en un mes se acaba, yo nunca dejo nada sin terminar, te lo prometo ;) disfrútalo!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

Obviamente, los personajes y el mundo Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo aportó la historia y entierro a boruto en lo más profundo del infierno para que no vuelva a salir. No autorizo el plagio de mis obras.

* * *

-Ahhhh… al final… te haces el tonto… pero no lo… Ahhhhh… eres Naruto kun… en absoluto… oh kami, sigue…- rogó Shion, sobrepasada por el placer.

Su Naruto era una caja de sorpresas, y tenía mil virtudes. Y ahora estaba mostrando una que luchaba por colarse en el podio de las preferidas de la rubia: su lado pervertido. Quién le iba a decir a la sacerdotisa que su habitual ducha de la mañana podía ser tan… estimulante. Al principio, cuando sintió al Uzumaki entrar en el baño mientras ella se enjabonaba, no le dio importancia, pensó que quizás se le había olvidado algo allí y que saldría enseguida. Pero, en cuanto le sintió meterse en la ducha, solo pudo reaccionar con un grito ahogado de sorpresa. Sorpresa que dio paso a un acaloramiento tremendo en cuanto se paró a observar la situación: ese cuerpo desnudo, perfectamente tonificado gracias al entrenamiento diario para el examen… ese tatuaje de una espiral en el vientre con esos kanji tribales contrastando con su piel bronceada… ese pelo rubio desordenado junto a esos ojos azules… y, sobre todo, esa mirada de no haber roto un plato en su vida. Oh kami, todavía le temblaban las piernas cuando tenía a ese monumento delante, y eso que llevaban ya mucho tiempo juntos y se acostaban a diario. No sabía qué habría hecho bien en su vida anterior para recibir este regalo del karma, pero no iba a quejarse. No, iba a aprovecharlo a fondo.

Shion sintió el gran cuerpo de Naruto envolverla, marcando el ritmo, siguiendo un plan que claramente había estado preparando desde hace horas. La besó con pasión, acariciando su piel con ternura, explorándola, recreándose. Y Shion solo pudo responder con gemidos. Naruto todavía no había pasado a atacar más íntimamente, pero la ojivioleta se hallaba ya al borde del climax, todo lo que estaba experimentando le parecía sumamente excitante. Sintió como las varoniles manos de Naruto, llenas de jabón, recorrieron su cuerpo con detenimiento, limpiándola y estimulándola como nunca. Se detuvieron en sus senos, prestándoles una especial atención, recorriéndolos de arriba abajo, provocando la erección de esos pezones de tono más oscuro que el de la piel en cuanto los acarició con sus pulgares. Continuó su recorrido sin acelerarse, acariciando su vientre hasta quedarse cerca del ombligo, y entonces se detuvo para captar la expresión de su novia. Shion estaba suavemente sonrojada, con los labios entreabiertos, ansiosa por más. Y sus ojos se estaban clavando como espadas en el rubio. Quería más. Necesitaba desesperadamente más. Naruto la había encendido como nadie en su vida, y lo hacía a cada minuto. Lo que sentía era casi primitivo, animal… las ganas de que la penetrase como nunca, que la elevase al cielo… y por supuesto que lo iba a hacer. Se mordió el labio ligeramente al ver el pene de su novio erecto, dispuesto para complacerla. Y el rubio no pudo evitar recorrer ese cuerpo curvilíneo de arriba abajo con hambre. Simplemente, Shion era perfecta…

Hoy ninguno iba a ir a trabajar….

- **Ataca ya cachorro, que me estoy poniendo tontorrón** …- y esa voz gutural rompió completamente la magia. Shion y Naruto se miraron, incrédulos. Esa voz había salido… ¿del propio baño? Se asomaron apartando la cortina con cuidado, intentando averiguar de dónde provenía.

-AHHHHH.- exclamaron ambos por el susto tras aclarar sus dudas… Si, Kurama estaba en el baño. Concretamente, sentado en el retrete, con sus nueve colas ondeando y unas gafas de media luna para leer bien el ejemplar del "Konoha journal" que llevaba en sus zarpas. Una imagen surrealista, TOTALMENTE surrealista.- Pe… pero, ¿Qué cojones haces Kurama, dattebayo?- preguntó Naruto tras reponerse del impacto.

- **Hacer mis necesidades gaki… ¿es obvio no?** \- contestó con una sonrisa el zorro, mientras Shion contenía la arcada al oír un puto "Ploff" en el retrete… ese "ploff" solo podía tener un origen…

-Pe… pero, ¿los biju tenéis sistema digestivo?- preguntó Naruto completamente sorprendido. Teóricamente, los biju eran entidades hechas de chakra, no necesitaban comer, y mucho menos defecar…

- **En principio no, pero me he tomado muy en serio tu charla sobre integrarme en las costumbres humanas para dejar de provocar el caos, ¡así que me he creado un sistema digestivo para ir al baño como vosotros**!- rugió con felicidad el kitsune, tanta que incluso sus colitas se movieron al unísono.

-Joder Kurama, me refería a otras cosas… ayudar a reconstruir la aldea, dar clases sobre el uso del chakra en la academia, hacerte bombero voluntario…

- **Naruto, el ser humano se pasa una gran parte de su vida sentado en el retrete, me pareció obvio comenzar por aquí**.- explicó con tranquilidad el zorro, mientras otro Ploff descentraba a la pareja. La idea se le había ocurrido a él, por lo que era perfecta, nada que saliese del gran kitsune no kiuby podía ser decepcionante, y todos sus hermanos le habían dado la razón. Bueno, salvo Songoku, que parecía obsesionado con los cambios que podría provocar en el ecosistema la mierda hecha de puro chakra demoniaco que producían el biju.- **Además, así puedo leer tranquilamente las noticias…-** comentó con alegría el biju, para luego volver a oírse un Plof que acabó con la paciencia de la fémina presente.

-Kurama…- comenzó a hablar, conteniendo como podía las nauseas.- No tengo nada en contra de tu idea, pero… ¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ TIENES QUE HACERLO CON NOSOTROS DUCHÁNDONOS AL LADO?- preguntó Shion, completamente enfadada. Joder, se había quedado a medias, la conversación era surrealista y se estaba muriendo del asco, estaba a un paso de mandar a Kurama a volar entre dimensiones con retrete y todo…

- **Es por haceros compañía, los ningen también sois seres gregarios**.- confesó el biju con una sonrisa.- **Así que hago mis cosas en este baño para pasar más tiempo con vosotros y poder hablar y observaros mientras os enjabonáis sensualmente, ¿a que es precioso**?

-¡Es repugnante Kurama!- chilló la rubia con un gesto de puro asco.

- **Eh Eh Eh, que os ha tocado el gordo, yo lo dejo todo limpio y tiro de la cadena a pesar de no tener pulgares… no como cierta señorita** …- acusó de forma velada el biju, indignándose tanto Shion que salió de la ducha con una vena palpitante en la frente, tapándose con una toalla.

-¿Cómo dices, alimaña peluda?

 **-Pues que el otro día me encontré aquí una mierda tan grande que pensé en ponerle un nombre y adoptarla… y Naruto estuvo fuera todo el día entrenando, así que solo puede haberla parido una persona…**

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA! ¡Yo siempre tiro de la cadena!- se defendió una totalmente avergonzada Shion, pero otro sonoro ploff la hizo tener una arcada.- Y… puaghhh… deja de decir mierda, por el amor de…

- **Ah, ¿está mal dicho?** \- preguntó el kitsune desde su retrete.- **es que tenéis demasiados vocablos para nombrarlo y no sé cuál es mejor… ¿prefieres zurullo? ¿Mojón? ¿Chorongo? No hay quien os entienda a los ningen, os dedicáis a proscribir las palabras en lugar de los hechos y al final tenéis ochenta sinónimos para referiros a echar un buen cagarr… AAAAHHH** \- Shion volvió a tener una arcada mientras Kurama salía volando de un golpe de sus hebras plateadas.

Naruto negó mientras arqueaba las cejas, saliendo del baño tras darle un beso a su novia, que estaba tan distraída pegándose con Kurama que ni se dio cuenta. Otro día más en el hogar Uzumaki, tenía que acordarse de poner un pestillo en el baño… vivir con los biju era como vivir en una montaña rusa… en solo una semana habían montado un refugio de animales abandonados que terminó con la rebelión de los animales y un nuevo Apocalipsis en la hoja, un puesto de comida rápida que provocó una avalancha de enfermos en el hospital de konoha (lógico, teniendo en cuenta que ninguno sabía cocinar…) y el rostro de Kurama había sido esculpido a traición en el monte hokage para consternación del consejo. En definitiva, si Madara hubiese sabido que podía destruir el mundo simplemente juntando a los nueve biju y dejándoles hacer su vida en un espacio habitado, se podría haber evitado la cuarta guerra ninja. Aunque en algunos casos no provocaban problemas, como el de Saiken, que dormía veintidós horas al día; o Songoku, al que había regalado el rubio una palmera para que descansase en la copa leyendo sus libros. Naruto tenía que admitir una cosa: ya no sentía desidia, ni soledad. Contempló de nuevo a Shion lanzando una llamarada plateada a Kurama mientras éste se defendía con la escobilla del retrete y lo tuvo claro: se divertía.

Entró a su habitación buscando algo de ropa, pero se sorprendió al ver que no le quedaban mudas limpias… juraría que había hecho la colada el día anterior… es más, incluso tenía la sensación de que le desaparecían prendas… calzoncillos, pantalones de chandal negros… incluso a Shion le había desaparecido su única camisa escotada, para rabia del ojiazul… en fin, tendría que buscar en la secadora. Caminó desnudo hasta la cocina con tranquilidad, al fin y al cabo allí solo vivían los biju y su novia y no tenía problema, y aprovechó para servirse un zumo antes de comenzar con su rutina diaria. Shion le había acabado convenciendo para abandonar su amado ramen de desayuno en favor de fruta y comida sana. No iba a negar que lo echaba de menos, pero también tenía razón la rubia: Naruto debía de durarla muchos años, y a base de ramen sería difícil. Tras beberse su vaso, y saborear la naranja con gusto, miró por curiosidad la lista de la compra que Shion tenía fijada en la puerta de la nevera con imanes. Lo típico: pan, huevos, harina… aunque lo último le chocó bastante.

-¿Para qué querrá Shion veinte kilos de tomates?- se preguntó en voz alta con una mueca confusa. Joder, un kilo vale, ¿pero veinte? Naruto sintió un escalofrío cuando pensó en Shion experimentando en la cocina… la sacerdotisa era muy buena en muchos ámbitos, era inteligente, graciosa, guapísima… pero lo de cocinar no era lo suyo… debía de ser su forma de compensar tanta perfección. Aunque algo más extrañó al rubio.- Joder, que letra más rara, no se parece a la suya normal… habrá escrito con la izquierda supongo…- un ruido a su espalda le llamó la atención, dándose el Uzumaki la vuelta en pose de guardia.- ¿hay alguien allí?- solo obtuvo silencio, pero juraría que antes había alguien ahí, alguien que debió de pisar mal con los nervios y luego salió corriendo.- Joder, tengo que ponerles un cascabel a los biju o algo…

-Naruto, kakashi sensei nos ha llamado con el equipo yamato a su despacho para… AAAAHHHH- gritó Sakura, tras aparecer en un sunshin y encontrarse a su compañero de equipo completamente desnudo delante suyo.

-AHHHH, Sakura chan, ¿Pero qué demonios haces?

-Joder, ¡Avisarte de una misión!- contestó la haruno mientras se tapaba los ojos, muerta de vergüenza… y ocultando una potente hemorragia nasal. Joder, ya con el tótem de Naruto se había hecho una idea, pero ahora lo veía… al rubio le faltaba poco para tener las… proporciones de cintura para abajo… de ese tótem.- ¡pero tápate, shannaro!

-Joder, no me culpes, que es mi casa, ¡yo soy la víctima!- se excusó el Uzumaki, recogiendo lo primero que encontró para taparse y corriendo hacia su cuarto para cambiarse mientras Sakura intentaba contener su hemorragia nasal. Joder, en konoha todos tenían un grave problema con la intimidad… Tras vestirse, tomar su equipo ninja, y explicarle a Shion que ese día estaría fuera por una misión, partió con la haruno en dirección a la torre. Le resultó raro que su novia, tras ofrecerla ir a esa misión con ellos, pusiese una mueca de asco y dijese que con lo que había visto de Kurama esa mañana ya tenía mierda bastante… y ya puestos, que le diese tres pares de botas altas impermeables y tres chubasqueros amarillos con capucha… En fin, debía de centrarse, se encontraba paseando con Sakura rumbo a la torre hokage, era una agradable mañana, la gente se dedicaba a sus quehaceres diarios… era el momento perfecto para sacar el tema…-Sa… Sakura chan, perdón por el… espectáculo…

-No… no…- se disculpó también la haruno, visiblemente sonrojada y muerta de vergüenza.- la culpa es mía… kakashi sensei me dijo que era urgente y opté por usar un Sunshin en lugar de llamar a la puerta, como hago siempre…- Su inner no estaba tan arrepentida, por supuesto. Con dos inmensos pañuelos en la nariz, y conectada a un vial de sangre, la pelirrosada interna solo decía una cosa mientras sonreía como nunca.

- **No me arrepientooooo** …

-Bueno, culpa de ambos… me pasó por no ponerme una toalla o algo, pero es que, como no hay vecinos… Bueno, que… quería hablar contigo sobre lo que ocurrió hace unos días en la misión con Shion…- comentó el rubio, sacando al fin el tema de conversación que daba vueltas en su cabeza. Quería hablarlo, ya lo había aclarado con Shion y ahora quería dejarlo claro con Sakura, la otra gran mujer de su vida. Quería saber el porqué de esa pelea entre ambas mujeres… ambas eran inteligentes, divertidas, amables… no tenía sentido que se llevasen mal, no era capaz de comprenderlo. Y Shion, a pesar de asegurarle que todo estaba arreglado, solo le había solventado la mitad del puzzle, todavía quedaba la otra mitad. Pero, antes de que expusiese todo lo que quería decir, la haruno le interrumpió, visiblemente nerviosa.

-So… sobre eso… quiero pedirte disculpas por esa pelea…

-No tienes que pedirme disculpas, Sakura chan. Solo quiero saber por…

-Lo sé… pero eso de momento queda entre Shion y yo.- Le cortó de nuevo Sakura, queriendo dejar zanjado el tema. Todavía no estaba preparada… no se había aclarado sobre lo que sentía, sobre lo que quería. Por un lado el Uzumaki la atraía, pero por otro no quería arriesgar lo que tenía con Naruto ni complicarle la vida… no al menos hasta que pasasen los exámenes. Después tendría una respuesta, estaba segura. Pero ahora lo importante era Naruto y su futuro.- Te prometo que cuando llegue el momento te lo contaremos todo, pero por el momento debes de centrarte. Hoy tenemos una misión, y en una semana tienes tu examen. Te prometo que después hablaremos, ¿vale?- ofreció con un suave sonrojo, deseando que su amigo cabezahueca la entendiese y no insistiese más sobre el tema. Y Naruto puede que fuese algo lento en algunos aspectos… todavía decía "inconcedible" en lugar de inconcebible, tenía miedo a los fantasmas, y seguía obsesionado con pintarlo todo de naranja, pero, a la hora de la verdad, había algo innegable.

-No hay problema Sakura chan, mientras os llevéis bien puedo aguantarme.- contestó el ojiazul con esa sonrisa única, alejando cualquier temor de la haruno. Porque Naruto, como el vino, había mejorado con el paso del tiempo… el Naruto de doce años habría gritado y pataleado… el de ahora, gracias a la guerra, a sus amigos y a su novia, entendía algo: que a veces, es mejor ser paciente.- Cuando creas que estás preparada, estaré encantado de ayudarte.- asintió, y la abrazó con dulzura, reconfortándola. Definitivamente, en esos momentos la hacía dudar… para bien. Tan atento, tan cariñoso, tan...- Y cambiando de tema, creo que hoy en el ichiraku hay descuento…

-¡Baka! Nada de ramen hasta completar la misión.- … tan baka… Sakura le interrumpió con un buen capón y la vena de su frente hinchada. Estúpido baka Naruto, experto en joder esos momentos, ahora la hacía dudar… para mal… baka, baka, baaaakaaaaa.

Llegaron a la torre del hokage con Naruto todavía lamentándose por el golpe, pero pronto abandonaron su discusión para intentar comprender la situación. Hasta Sai, que se encontraba esperándoles en la entrada, parecía confuso. Un grupo de shinobi estaba sacando cada mueble de la torre, y llevándolo a un atril en la plaza donde se estaba celebrando una subasta. El escritorio del hokage, las estanterías… incluso el equipo ninja, ¡todo en venta! Quizás el hatake estaba renovando el mobiliario, pero, en cuanto subieron y llegaron a su despacho, vieron que estaban equivocados. Sentado en una silla de jardín que Sakura sabía que vendían en oferta en el supermercado local, con una mesa plegable de plástico barato como escritorio, sin estanterías y rodeado de montones de papel a firmar, kakashi hatake les esperaba intentando conservar su dignidad. Aunque era difícil, sobre todo porque esa silla le estaba claramente pequeña…

-Ka… kakashi sensei… ¿por qué…?- preguntó Sakura, intentando obtener una explicación a esta nueva decoración.

-Hay que sacar dinero de donde sea, estamos en números rojos para afrontar la nueva reparación de la aldea tras esa repugnante noche de karaoke… voy a prohibir la música en todo el puto país…- se lamentó el peliplateado, intentando sostener mientras les seguía hablando una montaña de documentos cercana que amenazaba con caerse.

-¿Cómo en footlose?- preguntó un sorprendido Naruto, hilando rápidamente con esa película que vio con Shion la noche anterior. Vaya peliculón, había sacado mil ideas para ese duelo de baile con el que tenía pensado retar al teme en cuanto apareciese…

-¡Exacto!- gritó el hokage extasiado, también era su película favorita, lástima que con ese grito se moviese y se le cayese encima esa montaña de papeles. Entre la marea de folios, el hokage consiguió asomar la cabeza mientras los tres shinobi le observaban con una gran gota de sudor asomando por sus nucas. Vaya pérdida de dignidad del cargo…- Aggghhh, Naruto, ¿quieres ser hokage? Te nombro ahora mismo y para siempre…- preguntó completamente en serio Kakashi, maldiciendo el día en que aceptó el cargo. Así no había manera de leer su icha icha edición platino con el doble de lemmon y nueve mil críticas positivas… Pero Naruto, espantado ante esa imagen que acababa de ver, se limitó a negar con nerviosismo.- ¿No? Joder, me pasa por ser buena gente y tener sentido del deber… en fin, os diré vuestra misión y ya, es bastante simple: recientemente se ha informado de desapariciones en las alcantarillas de konoha, además de ruidos extraños y una criatura mitológica parecida a un caballo que grita preguntando por la salida, vuestra misión es averiguar el motivo de todo esto y rescatar a los desaparecidos. Tened cuidado, ya enviamos al equipo Ino-Shika-Cho y al equipo de Gai y no han vuelto a dar noticias…

-Espere un momento…- le interrumpió Sakura, con un gesto de puro asco.- ¿Me está diciendo que deberemos de entrar en las alcantarillas? ¿Las mismas donde van a parar todas las aguas fecales de la ciudad?¡Soy jounin medico, shannaro, que lo hagan los gennin como Naruto!- comentó, obteniendo un gesto airado del Uzumaki. A ver, la dolía tratar así a su mejor amigo, pero… joder, es que, como todo médico que se precie, la idea de acabar bañada en aguas fecales cargadas de bacterias la mataba… luego le invitaría a todo el ramen que pudiese comer para compensarle, pero si se podía librar de esto, lo iba a hacer.

-Los gennin están cumpliendo con los servicios básicos de la aldea… barren las calles, recogen la basura, pintan los edificios… era la única forma de ahorrar, incluso tengo a los niños de la academia cosiendo balones en el sótano de la torre…- se excusó el líder, que ya había tenido que afrontar varias huelgas sindicales por anunciar que este mes no iban a pagar el sueldo a tiempo a nadie… menos mal que konoha era una dictadura militar, que si no cundiría la anarquía.- ¡Y no os quejéis! El legendario escuadrón Tobirama está animando la fiesta de cumpleaños de la sobrina del daimyo con un número de circo, ¡y el equipo 8 ha montado un restaurante para conseguir dinero de la que Shino fertiliza los campos de konoha! Los platos de hinata al parecer causan sensación…

-¿Y yamato taichou?- preguntó Naruto, mientras Sakura intentaba contener su ataque de pánico respirando en una bolsa de papel. Joder, las otras opciones eran aún peores, y le daba muchísimo asco…

-Yamato solo tiene una meta en la vida: hacer madera para que podamos venderla.- anunció con severidad kakashi mientras se ponía un mono gris de limpieza y ordenaba los papeles caídos. Por supuesto, no tenía servicio de limpieza, así que era también el bedel de la Torre además de hokage… ¿cuan bajo podía caer ese puesto de líder de la aldea oculta entre las hojas joder?- Pero no os quejéis, que vosotros tendréis equipo, no puedo permitirme enviar a alguien a buscaros… a hinata le tiene que buscar kiba los ingredientes de su cocina por la noche en el bosque…- ofreció, señalando una caja de cartón mojado cercana. Los tres shinobi se acercaron a ella y abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¿Pero esto que es?- preguntó Sai mientras sacaba una careta de un payaso sonriente de cartón barato, la clásica que se regalaban a los niños en los cumpleaños infantiles.

-Vuestro equipo de ocultación, las máscaras anbu son muy caras ¿algún problema?

-Unos cuantos, ¿esto es una broma no?- preguntó Sakura con indignación.- todas las armas son de plástico, ¡Y en lugar de radios nos has dado tres vasos de cartón unidos con una cuerda!

-¡Es lo que hay! No necesitáis armas realmente: tú te defiendes a puñetazo limpio, Sai ya tiene su tanto y pinceles, y Naruto es un usuario de futon, cualquier cosa es un arma para él. Y ¿para que queréis comunicaros si no os vais a separar?- declaró kakashi de la que limpiaba los cristales del despacho y se preparaba para pasar la fregona.- Si queréis puedo abriros mi armería personal… todo a precios populares, solo el doble del de fábrica, no dejo de teneros aprecio…- ofreció el dirigente, desesperado por lograr fondos. Un hokage tiene que estar dispuesto a TODO en estas situaciones, que se contentasen las kunoichi de konoha con que no las enviase a esas tan rentables misiones de seducción que había abolido Tsunade senju…

-¡No pienso pagar por el equipo de mi misión!- gritó completamente roja la haruno. Joder, ¿hablaba en serio?- déjenos al menos volver a nuestros hogares a por equipo y desinfectante…

-No Sakura, está es una misión de urgencia. Sus compañeros shinobi llevan ahí abajo ya tres días. Tienen provisiones para una semana, pero si no han reportado temo que les haya ocurrido algo y necesiten asistencia médica enseguida…- Sakura estaba a punto de desertar y huir de la aldea (cualquier cosa antes de que su piel y vestido tocasen heces humanas llenas de enfermedades) cuando Naruto intervino.

-Sakura chan… Shion chan me dio estos chubasqueros y botas antes de salir…- declaró el rubio, obteniendo un grito de extasis de la pelirrosada y un fuerte abrazo. Tenía que comprarle algo a Shion como agradecimiento, benditas visiones. Tras vestirse todos, salieron del despacho rumbo a las alcantarillas, aunque antes de entrar en el canal principal, los ocho biju en versión Chibi hicieron acto de presencia.- Ku… Kurama, chicos ¿que hacéis aquí?

- **Esto… oí vuestra conversación con kakashi a través de nuestro paraje mental y…** \- el biju de nueve colas parecía nervioso.- **Esto… creemos que esa extraña bestia mitológica puede ser kokuo** …- reveló Kurama, abriendo los ojos los tres ninja por la sorpresa. ¿Un biju era el causante de todo esto?

-¿Kokuo? ¿El mitológico caballo delfín de cinco colas? Tiene que ser una broma…- respondió Sai, para luego hacer la pregunta que todos los biju temían…- ¿Cómo ha acabado allí?

- **Esto… no lo sabemos…** \- intentó librarse shukaku, pero una mirada severa de Naruto le hizo comenzar a sudar.- **Esto… teorizando, Y SOLO TEORIZANDO, puede ser que en una noche de borrachera, de forma totalmente fortuita, se colase por una alcantarilla abierta y ninguno nos hayamos acordado de él hasta ahora** …- Joder, dicho así sonaba como si fuesen unos hermanos horribles, pero es que habían estado MUY ocupados desde la noche de karaoke… ese puesto de comida rápida había sido una fuente constante de su atención durante las últimas semanas… el McBiju era una buena idea, solo necesitaban algo más de tiempo y no envenenar la comida con su chakra. Isobu negó al aire, lamentando haber hecho caso a sus hermanos y no haber dicho la verdad cuando debía… ahora iba a tener que mancharse el caparazón…

-Aggghh, da igual shannaro, que vengan y así estamos menos tiempo allí abajo.- declaró Sakura mientras se ponía una mascarilla de tela casera, unos guantes de plástico que pudo encontrar de camino al lugar y unía sus botas a sus pantalones con cinta aislante. Lo que fuese con tal de no tocar mierda.

-cuando volvamos a casa me contaréis todo lo que ocurrió esa noche…- amenazó Naruto, tragando hondo todos los biju.- ¿habréis venido preparados no? Que no me apetece gastar un día entero lavándoos…

- **¡Shion san nos ha dado unos chubasqueros tamaño niño! Y nos ha dicho que, ante la duda, te dirijas hacia dónde el aire está más caliente, no sigas la corriente de agua** …- declaró con felicidad Songoku, enseñando un chubasquero amarillo idéntico al de Naruto, al igual que el resto de biju.

Tras vestirse todos, la comitiva se dirigió a lo profundo de las cloacas, deseando que todo acabase rápido. Ya el olor era repugnante, pero el aspecto no era mucho mejor… mierda, más mierda, mierda flotando en aguas llenas de mierda, alimañas sobre mierda flotando en aguas llenas de mierda… Las alcantarillas de konoha eran en un principio como cualquier otras… solo que con muchos siglos de antigüedad. Hashirama senju aprovechó el sistema de cuevas cercano a la montaña, y con ayuda de su hermano lo adaptó para recibir los deshechos de la población de la aldea. Y el resultado era un sistema muy eficiente… y un puto laberinto de túneles. Era tan enrevesado el sistema, que los encargados del mantenimiento se ocupaban únicamente de los niveles superiores, destinándose Kage bunshin y marionetas impulsadas por chakra a los más profundos. Un sitio terrible para perderse, así que Sakura, como ninja con mayor rango, ordenó a sus dos amigos y ocho biju que no se separasen de ella ni un centímetro y que la reservasen las zonas de camino con pinta más limpia. Si, tenían que admitirlo: con esos chubasqueros amarillos, y andando entre saltos para esquivar heces, parecían mamá pato y sus polluelos…

-Joder, otro par de ratas apareándose…- se quejó Naruto, mientras en un recoveco un par de ratas se revolvían, una boca arriba y otra boca abajo.

-Es curioso, jamás hubiese pensado que se reprodujesen como nosotros…- comentó Sai con curiosidad.

- **Es lógico, también son ningen…** \- aportó Shukaku, que flotaba en el río central sobre el caparazón de isobu acompañando al resto.- **¡Gracias por llevarme Isobu**!

- **No hay de qué… si no lo hiciese te habrías llevado toda la mierda del lugar… estás como para esquivar caca con esa barriguita** …

 **-¡ES MI METABOLISMO!**

-¡Silencio!- ordenó Sakura, mientras daba un salto para alejarse lo máximo posible de ese río de mierda.- Estad atentos, que quiero salir de aquí cuanto antes joder… Y NO TOQUÉIS LAS PAREDES SI NO QUERÉIS COGER LA POLIO.

-Sakura chan…- intervino Naruto de forma diplomática. La haruno estaba tan tensa que podría matarle como dijese algo mal…- Llevamos más de media hora por aquí perdidos, si no hablan se aburren…

-ME DA IGUAL, COMO ALGUNO ME CONTAGIE LA PESTE BUBÓNICA LE MATO.- gritó furiosa la ojijade, poniéndose firme Naruto de inmediato.- Y cuidado con el suelo, parece que va a ceder de un momento a otro…- advirtió la líder del equipo, observando los numerosos agujeros a la nada que había en el pavimento. Eran los túneles más profundos de los transitables, los de más abajo ya eran cosa de los clones y máquinas de chakra. Y la haruno entendía por qué: eran una trampa mortal. Un ruido captó su atención.- ¿Qué ha sido eso? Todos en formación.

-Sakura chan, no creo que sea un enemigo, seguro que es alguno de mantenimiento… ¡EH! ¡VENIMOS DE ARRIBA, SOMOS AMIGOS!- anunció el rubio de la que avanzaba despreocupadamente. Su amiga era una paranoica, ni que esto fuese una película de zombies…

-Maldita sea baka, ¡vuelve aquí!- gritó Sakura, asqueada ante la posibilidad de salir en su persecución, tropezarse y acabar en ese río de mierda. Joder, que su chubasquero la mantenía de momento limpia, pero no era un puto buzo, como se cayese ahí saldría con tres brazos…- Kurama, tráele con tu chakra desde aquí… ¿Kurama?- Sakura se giró hacia donde debía de estar el kiuby, pero este ya no se encontraba allí…

- **¡LEEEEROOOOOOOOY JENKIIIIINS!** \- y no se encontraba allí porque, como fanático del WoW que era, quería desbloquear el famoso evento de hacer una carga suicida completamente estúpida. Y está claro que lo hizo perfecto, porque el suelo acabó cediendo, atrayendo a cada uno de los integrantes del grupo a un oscuro pozo entre gritos de terror…

Camino de Naruto

- _Aggghh… esto me pasa por correr a ciegas…_ \- se quejó Naruto tras aterrizar después de numerosos golpes en su caída. Acabó sobre una zona de pavimento seco, lo cual era un puto milagro del que no iba a quejarse… solo de pensar en acabar en esos ríos de agua fecal que recorrían esos túneles le daban arcadas… Se levantó algo adolorido, aunque limpio todavía, y tardó unos segundos en habituarse a dónde estaba. Era otro túnel más, uno oscuro que desembocaba a pocos metros en una bifurcación… y lo peor, estaba solo.- _Bufff, como para saber dónde estoy… y encima no veo a ninguno de los otros… espero que estén bien… Joder, ¿y por dónde voy ahora?_ \- se preguntó, viendo la bifurcación delante suyo. En fin, no tenía más remedio, debía de recurrir a su técnica más célebre…- **Kage bunshin no jutsu**.- pronunció con su característico sello de manos, rezando para que apareciesen clones agnósticos que le ayudasen con su puñetera tarea… pero Naruto siempre pecaba de optimista… A su alrededor apareció un centenar de clones, a cada cual con vestimentas más extrañas.

-SALVE NARUTO, SEÑOR DE LA LUZ, PADRE DE TODOS NOSOTROS.- exclamaron un grupo de clones, vestidos como un coro de gospel. Naruto se dio con la palma de la mano en la cara para no verlo.- Rápido chicos, como hemos ensayado… "DIMEEEE NARUTO SI PUEDEEES VEEEEER, EL TAZÓN DE RAMEN EN EL AMANECEEEEEEER…"- comenzaron a cantar, con una música de trompetas salida de Kami sabe dónde, acabando con la paciencia de su creador.

-Si, si, si, muy bonito…- les cortó el rubio, para luego comenzar a hablar.- A ver chicos, vuestro Dios os ordena que hagáis grupos y…

-Disculpe, Naruto el misericordioso…- le interrumpió un clon vestido con una extraña túnica negra y un turbante.- pero antes de nada, la comunidad Narutiana de la media luna quiere quejarse por las cruzadas…

-¿cruzadas?

-Los clones Narutistas de la Santa Cruz han invadido nuestras tierras y masacrado a nuestras familias… muchos clones del orioke han muerto en esa guerra tras ser violados…

-¡Eso no es cierto! Naruto el piadoso nos ordenó a través del Papa recuperar tierra santa de loas garras de los herejes que no creen en la muerte y resurrección del clon disfrazado de teme, ¡NARUTO LO DISPONE!

-Eh eh eh, a mí no me metas, yo no he ordenado ningún genocidio…- intervino el Naruto original, obteniendo una respuesta airada de un… ¿clon vestido con una túnica blanca y una cruz roja sobre una cota de malla?

-¿No ordenaste las cruzadas pero su yihad si?

-¿Yihad? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se puede comer?- preguntó completamente perdido el Naruto auténtico.

-Nos ordenaste a través de tu profeta, el clon torpe, que llevásemos tu auténtica palabra a las tierras infieles y derramásemos la sangre de los que se opusiesen…- explicó el clon del turbante.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no he ordenado eso! ¡Si es lo mismo que lo de las cruzadas pero hacia el otro lado! Además, sois clones de sombra, NO TENÉIS SANGRE.- gritó indignado Naruto, obteniendo un gesto pensativo de la mayoría de los clones. Así pensado… Naruto iba a volver a poner orden cuando un grupo de clones se dispuso ante el.

-Oh Naruto el compasivo, tu convocación en la señal, partimos hacia tu reino, ¡PELOTOOON DE SUICIDIO!- gritó, y acto seguido ese grupo de clones se clavó un kunai en el pecho y desapareció en una nube de humo, ante la mirada atónita del rubio original.

-Pero… ¿Qué cojones acaban de hacer estos?

-Déjelos, oh, Naruto el imperecedero.- le explicó otro clon, uno que parecía normal. Su mismo chandal, ningún peinado raro…- Son los Naruteros del séptimo advenimiento, creen que el suicidio colectivo en tu presencia es la forma de llegar al paraíso de las Sakuras y shiones chanes, con alguna Hinata chan para agradar al fandom…

-Es ridículo, ¿de dónde sacáis…?- el clon "normal" tocó la cara del original, cortándole en mitad de la pregunta.- Pero, ¿Qué cojones haces?

-Nada, es que su piel falsa parece tan real…- Naruto original dibujo una mueca de confusión de nuevo, ¿Cómo que piel falsa?- Sabemos que usted realmente es un ser reptiliano y emperador de la confederación galáctica del universo, y que nos trajo a este mundo en naves para luego matarnos con bombeas de hidrógeno y así nuestras almas pudiesen fundirse con los seres vivos y vivir en armonía en este mundo. ¡Alabado seas, toma este globo rojo en señal de adoración!- y un grupo de los clones normales se arrodillaron junto al clon "normal", de la que Naruto sufría un cortocircuito al intentar asimilar eso y sostenía ese globo rojo como un pelele. ¿Pero qué cojones había bebido ese clon para pensar eso? ¿Fertilizante industrial?

-No les haga caso, su divinidad, ¡son cienciólogos!- exclamó otro clon, surgiendo de entre la maraña de los clones de turbantes y los cruzados, que se habían vuelto a pegar para reclamar el lugar donde el auténtico Naruto había aterrizado en la alcantarilla, nombrada ahora "Nueva nueva nueva tierra santa a liberar de infieles".- Yo sé la verdad, y adoro a su auténtica forma, el monstruo del ramen volador…

-¡Ya está bien!- exclamó ya hastiado Naruto, obteniendo de inmediato la atención de todos los clones.- Se acabó, no más cruzadas, ni yihads, ni suicidios colectivos, ni lo que sea que hagáis vosotros…- gritó, señalando a un grupo de clones sin camiseta, con cuernos implantados y una cabra negra.

-Satanistas…

-Joder, suena aún peor de lo que veo… Centrémonos, porque ya estoy harto. Ahora no puedo solucionarlo porque estoy de misión, pero lo voy a hacer. Vais a quedaros tranquilos, sin guerras ni mierdas, y elegir cada uno a un puto representante de cada religión que os habéis inventado, y en los próximos días os voy a convocar para solventar esto de una puta vez, ¿está claro? Así que calladitos y ni una puta guerra…

-¿Ni una pequeñita?- preguntaron al unísono los clones cruzados y los yihadistas, de la que Naruto contaba mentalmente hasta mil. Como echaba de menos al clon ateo en esos momentos… Naruto simplemente disolvió a cada uno de sus clones, llevándose una mano a la cabeza por el dolor repentino, para luego mirar alrededor.

- _Vale, tendré que arreglármelas solo…_ \- pensó para si, mirando acto seguido a su camino a la derecha.- _Este camino es el que sigue el agua, y el agua va siempre a alguna parte… es el camino que Sakura chan seguiría…_ \- pensó para si, pero entonces recordó un detalle.- _Peeeero Shion chan me dijo que, ante la duda, fuese hacía dónde el aire estuviese más caliente… y ese aire viene de la izquierda…. Bueno, que sea lo que Shion chan quiera…_ \- declaró, tomando el camino de la izquierda.

Mientras, en la prisión de konoha, cierto sannin planeaba su fuga. Si, ya llevaba un intento fallido por culpa de Naruto, pero esta vez tenía un plan infalible. Tras verse una película llamada "la roca", su maquiavélica mente tuvo una idea: ¿y si se escapaba por las alcantarillas? Allí no iba a estar Naruto, vamos, ¡sería ridículo! ¿Qué pintaría allí el nuevo Shinobi no kami? Así que se puso manos a la obra, buscó los planos de la prisión, y el destino pareció ponerse de su lado porque el acceso más fácil estaba en las duchas. ¡Era perfecto! Sin cámaras, sin guardias… es más, sin otros reclusos. Al parecer, nadie quería ducharse cuando la serpiente entraba en ese lugar… incomprensible, si era muy amable con todos… el primer día le devolvió a otro recluso con su extensa lengua viperina una pastilla de jabón que se le había caído y todo… En fin, no le fue difícil hacerse con un destornillador y sacar la tapa de alcantarilla que le impedía ser libre. Si, al fin saldría de allí, y dedicaría cada minuto a hacérselo pagar a aquel que le había encerrado, ese maldito…

-Orochimaru, ¿Qué haces?- preguntó una voz desde dentro de la alcantarilla, arrancándole un grito de espanto a la serpiente. Con el vapor de agua solo distinguía un chubasquero amarillo y un globo rojo… como el traje del niño de esa película con un payaso aterrador, IT… Ah no, no iba a dejar que un payaso sospechosamente cercano a los niños le comiese, sería demasiado irónico. Con un rápido movimiento le lanzó su pastilla de jabón y retrocedió a una distancia segura.- Auch… eso ha dolido dattebayo…

-Na… ¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué estás disfrazado del niño de IT?

-¿Del niño de qué?

-De IT, esa película de terror del payaso pedófilo, ¡llevas hasta el mismo globo!

-No sé a que película te refieres, a Shion chan no le gustan de terror… y lo del globo… resulta que mis clones se han vuelto cienciologos, se creen que soy un lagarto espacial y me obsequian con estas mierdas…- Orochimaru arqueó una ceja… ¿clones cienciologos?- …y he llegado aquí buscando una salida de las putas alcantarillas, ¿Qué hacías tú?- preguntó con un tono severo, poniéndose nervioso el sannin.

-Esto… estaba… limpiando las cañerías …

-Ya, limpiando… ponte una toalla y vamos a hablar con tus guardias, anda…- ordenó el jinchuriki, obteniendo un mohín disgustado del sannin. Otro plan por el retrete, nunca mejor dicho…- _Bueno, ya he logrado lo más difícil, encontrar la salida… espero que Sakura chan esté bien…_ \- pensó el rubio, mientras colocaba un sello de hirashin en una pared cercana…

Camino de Sakura y Sai

-AAAAAARGGHHHH, POR EL AMOR DE KAMI, QUE PUTO ASCOOOOOOO.- gritó desesperada Sakura a todo pulmón, quitándose la mierda de la cara y brazos de la que asomaba entre el agua. Si, su grito era justificado… la haruno había aterrizado en el río de agua fecal del pasillo… no en una zona seca, no, eso solo estaba reservado para los suertudos que no se lo merecían… había aterrizado en medio de ese nido de bacterias, de cabeza en un perfecto salto olímpico… jodida repugnancia, incluso se habría tragado un poco si no hubiese estado ágil y hubiese cerrado la boca rápido.- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN NARUTO Y LOS BIJU?- Sai negó mientras arqueaba los hombros.- VOY A MATAR A ESE BAKA EN CUANTO SALGA DE AQUÍ.

- **Después de bañarnos en desinfectante… ambos… juntos… desnudos…** \- añadió inner, vestida con un traje antiradiación.

-Sa… Sakura san, no te preocupes, tengo un poco de agua para…- intentó calmarla Sai.

-DÁMELA…- le espetó Sakura, para lavarse con agua la cara con rapidez y después tomar de la pechera a su compañero.- Y como le comentes esto a la puerca te juro que te castro, ¿te ha quedado claro?- Sai asintió con temor, todavía levantado del suelo por la monstruosa fuerza de la haruno, pero un ruido extraño les llamó la atención. Algo se acercaba desde la oscuridad del túnel… Parecía humanoide, pero desde luego no olía como tal. La haruno casi lo ataca antes de descubrir quién era.- ¿Lee?- preguntó, totalmente asustada la pelirrosada. Joder, solo lo había podido reconocer por sus cejas, el resto… cómo describirlo… El joven había perdido la parte superior de su spandex verde, dejando ver su torso musculoso, aunque totalmente sucio, con mierda seca esparcida de forma irregular por su piel. Llevaba una capa hecha con piel de… ¿ratas? Joder, ¿Cuántas había matado para hacerse una capa de más de metro y medio? Su pelo, anteriormente de tazón, ahora estaba despeinado, irregular, más sucio aún que el resto del cuerpo, llevaba una barba incipiente… ¿Qué le había pasado? Si solo llevaban allí tres días, ¡era imposible acabar así en solo tres días, la barba tarda más en crecer!

-¿Tenéis comida?- preguntó el ninja experto en taijutsu, con gesto serio, duro, mientras miraba nervioso alrededor. Sakura y Sai asintieron, algo intimidados, le dieron una de las barritas energéticas que todo ninja llevaba de misión. El shinobi del medio spandex se las arrebato de las manos y las devoró como si fuese un animal salvaje, para luego continuar hablando con la boca llena.- Sa… Shakuraghh sagn ¿Qué hacesghhh aquí?

-¡Buscaros a ti y a todos! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está el resto?

-Shhh, ¡no hables tan alto!- Espetó lee con temor, agachándose ligeramente mientras oteaba el fondo del túnel.- No lo sé… caímos por uno de esos agujeros mientras buscábamos ese extraño animal mitológico… y luego nos perdimos en este puto infierno maloliente y no sabemos salir… Tuve que salir a buscar ayuda con un par de compañeros, se nos acabaron los alimentos…

-¿Estáis sin comida?- preguntó Sai con duda.- Pero si solo lleváis aquí tres días y nuestro equipo reglamentario tiene raciones para una semana…

-¿SOLO HAN PASADO TRES DÍAS? Joder, esto es una pesadilla… Y si Sai san, teníamos provisiones de sobra… pero chouji se las comió a traición la primera noche… yo voté por matarlo como castigo, pero Shikamaru san decidió que era mucho mejor enviar un equipo a buscar ayuda…

-¿Y por qué… estás… así?- preguntó Sakura desde detrás de Sai. Puede que lee fuese su amigo, pero literalmente estaba bañado en mierda, no lo iba a tocar.

-Porque así es como hay que vestirse en el infierno, Sakura san… otros habrían cedido, pero yo no, mi juventud siempre florece… me he adaptado, he ocultado mi olor con mierda, he aprendido a moverme por el oído y no la vista… y me he hecho esta capa con la piel de los depredadores del lugar…

-¿las ratas?- preguntó la ojijade, temiéndose que su amigo hubiese enloquecido. Nada de lo que decía tenía sentido…

-Si… ellas… roen en la oscuridad, acechan… y esos ojos rojos con pupila rasgada, son como demonios…

-Lee san, creo que estás delirando… solo son ratas, ellas te tienen más miedo a ti que tú a ellas, nosotros nos hemos cruzado con algunas al entrar y estamos bien…- expuso Sai con calma, pero tuvo que cortar cuando lee le agarró de los hombros con una expresión de locura.

-¡ES PORQUE ESAS SON LAS MÁS DÉBILES Y CIVILIZADAS! Pero aquí abajo son mucho más astutas y agresivas, aquí no hay civilización, solo muerte… éramos tres antes de salir a por ayuda… Tommy, Jimmy y yo… Tommy fue el primero en caer… Fue solo a hacer sus necesidades, ¡decía que le daba vergüenza que le mirásemos durante! Pero la vergüenza no te protege cuando ellas vienen, solo las armas… encontramos su bandana, roída… Luego cayó Jimmy… se sacrificó para que yo pudiese escapar… no fue justo, ¡le caía bien a todo el mundo! Pero a mí no me atraparán… no, yo me he vuelto uno con mi entorno…- Sakura asintió tras mirarle de arriba abajo, lee parecía un mojón postapocaliptico andante.- Y las depredo… yo soy el apex aquí…- un ruido llamó la atención de los presentes. Algo se acercaba de nuevo… y esta vez no era humano.- ¡Oh mierda, nos han encontrado! ¡Rápido, sacar cerillas y hagamos un círculo de fuego!- los shinobi de rescate ignoraron a su demente compañero y se dispusieron en guardia para combatir lo que fuese, tragando hondo. Un examen del chakra del enemigo les revelaba un rival capaz de destruir la aldea si lo deseaba. Casi temblaban de miedo cuando vieron el origen del ruido: un caballo delfín de cinco colas.

- **Esto… disculpen… ¿no sabrán cómo se llega al complejo Uzumaki no?** \- preguntó el biju, mientras los humanos presentes relajaban la pose.

-¡Kokuo! Así que shukaku tenía razón y eras tú el que hacía esos ruidos…- exclamó Sakura, acercándose el biju con tranquilidad.

- **¡Sakura san! ¡Qué alegría verla!** \- exclamó con felicidad el caballo, para acercarse al grupo sin temor alguno.- **Si… a ver, podría haber salido de aquí simplemente haciéndome más grande, pero no sé dónde estoy y si lo hiciese debajo de konoha habría destruido medía ciudad… y le prometimos a Naruto san que nada de genocidios, ni siquiera pequeñitos… me habría quedado quieto esperando a mis hermanos, pero las ratas se comportan de forma rara y prefiero alejarme de ellas** …

-¿VEIS COMO NO ESTOY LOCO?- gritó lee con los ojos abiertos como platos.- DEBEMOS DE MATAR A LA RATA LÍDER ANTES DE QUE INVADAN LA VILLA

-Bi… bien hecho, kokuo san…- halagó la kunoichi pelirrosada con temor mientras ignoraba al ninja del pelo tazón… joder, menos mal que Naruto había estado ágil prohibiéndoles eso de los genocidios, estaba claro que para un biju un genocidio no era nada…- bueno, creo que tendremos que buscar la forma de salir los cuarto juntos… Sai, convoca tus figuras de tinta y ordénalas buscar una salida.

-Hai.- contestó el artista, al que por suerte todavía me quedan un pergamino seco gracias a su chubasquero. Dibujó con rapidez unas figuras, para luego invocarlas en medio de una nube de humo.

-Bien, una para la derecha, otra para la… ¿Eh, pero qué cojones…?- preguntó al aire Sakura tras disiparse el humo y revelar los seres invocados por el ninja artista. En lugar de los clásicos pájaros, ratas y humanos dibujados con trazos simples, Sai había dibujado figuras deformes, con las facciones tan desproporcionadas, que apenas se podían mover… bueno, salvo una de Ino desnuda en blanco y negro, que miraba al artista de forma sugerente…- Sai, ¿Se puede saber qué mierda es esto?

-Se llama surrealismo, y es un estilo vanguardista y dinámico.- explicó con esa sonrisa artificial el artista, mientras Sakura prácticamente se tiraba de los pelos.

-Maldita sea Sai, ¡Si apenas pueden moverse!- gritó Sakura, señalando a un grupo de figuras con la cabeza tan grande que la llevaban arrastrando por el suelo mientras rogaban porque alguien les diese un final entre tanto sufrimiento.- Necesitamos figuras normales Sai, NORMALES.

-¡Desde que Shion sama me envió a visitar las otras dimensiones este es mi estilo! Está lleno de expresividad, de vida…- explicó Sai con fervor, tanto que Sakura se amedrentó ligeramente. Demonios, era raro ver a Sai tan… emocional.- Además, era mi ultimo pergamino, solo tenemos estas… ¡mis amadas obras de arte, registrar los túneles! Tú no, Ino desnuda, tú te quedas conmigo…

- **cada segundo de mi vida es un infierno…** \- gritó una de las figuras, arrastrando su cabeza con sus raquíticas manos en dirección a uno de los túneles.

- **Paaadre, dame piernaaaas…** \- rogó otra arrastrándose por el suelo, obteniendo una negativa de Sai. Ese dibujo era una metáfora sobre la obsesión del ser humano por lo superfluo que le lleva a ignorar lo necesario, ¡NO PODÍA TENER PIERNAS! Tras diez minutos viendo como las figuras solo lograron avanzar un par de metros entre lamentos, Sakura perdió la poca paciencia que la quedaba.

-Aaagggh, ¡Ya me encargo yo!- gritó, poniéndose a pensar. No podían escalar por donde habían caído, solo quedaban escombros… el abrirse paso por las paredes a puñetazo limpio estaba descartado, el lugar parecía inestable… y no se fiaba de Rock lee para guiarles, no parecía en sus cabales… así que optó por lo más lógico, olvidando la advertencia de cierta adivina.- Bien, seguiremos el agua. El agua se mueve porque ha encontrado una salida, llegaremos allí y saldremos por abajo.

Todos asintieron, el plan parecía lógico, y no implicaba luchar contra esas infernales ratas. Anduvieron durante bastante tiempo, con la oscuridad reinante era difícil tener noción del tiempo, siempre siguiendo el agua. Sakura no era tonta, sabía que no había garantías de que su plan funcionase, así que fue dejando un rastro de lo que llevaba encima (monedas, trozos de tela…) por si era necesario retroceder hasta el origen. Solo era extraño que Kokuo fuese mas lento que el resto y mirase a Sakura con severidad. Y, de pronto, llegaron a una sala más amplia, la sala donde confluía el agua… y en el otro extremo, encontraron al resto de shinobi enviados a las alcantarillas. Chouji estaba atado, vigilado por si volvía a atacar las escasas provisiones del grupo, y Shikamaru y tenten atendían a una sufriente Ino, que se lamentaba en el suelo completamente ida. Los "rescatadores" corrieron hacia el grupo, adelantándose Sakura para atender a su mejor amiga.

-¡Ino! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurre? No te mueras estúpida puerca, ¿QUE HARÍA YO SIN TI? ¡TE DEJARÉ MAQUILLARME Y HABLARME DE TUS GUARRERIAS, NO TE MUERAAAAS!- preguntó la haruno con un tono dramático, visiblemente preocupada por la yamanaka.

-Tranquila Sakura, no está herida…- expuso Shikamaru con serenidad mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Parecía hasta estar a gusto allí...- Mientras registrábamos los túneles se derrumbó el suelo bajo nuestros pies, y caímos, con tan mala fortuna que Ino fue a parar a una zona de agua fecal estancada…- Sakura torció el gesto con asco… ella al menos cayó en aguas vivas, donde hay menos mierda.-… y con la boca abierta porque gritaba…- Sakura tuvo una arcada al imaginárselo.- Desde entonces está en estado catatónico…

-Tengo mucho ascooooo…- se lamentó la rubia, cubierta de mierda, mientras tomaba con debilidad la mano de tenten. Sakura la entendía: ella no estaba igual porque si lo hiciese estaría en ese infierno hediondo mucho más tiempo…

-Joder, ¿y por qué no habéis llamado por ayuda, shannaro?

-¿Cómo quieres que llamemos si en lugar de radios kakashi nos dio un montón de vasos de papel unidos con una cuerda?- espetó tenten, enseñando los dichosos vasos con furia.- ¿Sois el grupo de rescate?- preguntó, con la esperanza de que al fin les sacasen de ahí.

-Si, pero temo que estamos en las mismas, también se derrumbó el suelo bajo nuestros pies…- comentó Sai, mientras acariciaba el pelo de su novia con ternura… Ino estaría traumatizada de por vida…

-Tranquilos…- le interrumpió Sakura antes de que cundiese el pánico.- He dejado un rastro de monedas y tela hasta donde caímos nosotros. Con la ayuda de Chouji y de tus sombras Shikamaru, podremos salir de aquí y…

- **Sakura san, ¿lo que estaba dejando, lo estaba haciendo a propósito**?- preguntó Kokuo, interrumpiéndole también a ella. Y Sakura abrió los ojos con terror cuando vio cada cosa que había dejado para marcar el camino AGARRADAS POR LAS COLAS DEL BIJU.

-¿Pero que coj…?- gritó con horror la kunoichi.

-Hostia, ¿eso es un biju?- preguntó Tenten con asombro. Nunca había visto uno tan cerca, siempre le habían gustado… a ver, el entorno para conocer uno podría haber sido más… salubre... pero no se iba a quejar...

 **-Sakura san, creía que era basura y la recogí, todos debemos de colaborar en la lucha contra la contaminación, solo tenemos un planeta tierra… con infinitas dimensiones a las que trasladarnos para consumir sus recursos, si, pero solo un planeta…**

-Joder, esto es una alcantarilla, ¿si todo es basura, para qué la recoges?- abroncó Sakura al ente.- Bien, que no cunda el pánico, seguiremos el plan original… Shikamaru, ¿Cómo podríamos transportar a Ino a través del sumidero de agua para salir de aquí?

-Ya lo pensé Sakura, por eso estamos nosotros aquí… lo he recorrido con mi **kagemane** , y temo decirte que es un túnel demasiado largo como para recorrerlo sin respirar… estamos atrapados…- Sakura iba a desmayarse por el espanto cuando un ruido llamó la atención del grupo… un grupo elevado de seres de muchas patas se acercaba hacía ellos a toda prisa.

-¡OH NO! ¡LAS RATAS!- gritó aterrado lee.- No hay tiempo para esconderse, ¡ofrezcámosles a Ino como sacrificio!

Camino de los biju

- **Aggghhhh… mereció la pena desbloquear el logro** …- exclamó Kurama, levantándose entre las piedras en una zona seca de la alcantarilla, mientras una pestaña aparecía de kami sabe dónde con la frase "logro leroy jenkins, carga suicida, desbloqueado".

- **¡Kurama! ¿Sigues vivo**?- preguntó shukaku, correteando con su barriga al viento en dirección a su hermano.- **¿has visto a Naruto, Sakura y Sai**?

 **-Si y no… dime que no has caído en el río de aguas fecales…**

 **-No jodas… ¿te imaginas? Sería repugnante, hay que tener muy mala suerte para caer allí…**

- **Gracias…** \- comentó Songoku, completamente lleno de mierda… si, no sólo Sakura e Ino habían tenido mala suerte.

- **Lo siento Son, piensa que al menos tu chubasquero te salvó de la mayor parte… ¡Chicos! Kurama está aquí**.- avisó el una cola, reuniéndose de inmediato los ocho biju aventureros en un pequeño corro en medio de un túnel oscuro.- **Bien chicos, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?**

- **Por casualidad no habéis encontrado a Kokuo, ¿no?** \- tanteó el biju de nueve colas, obteniendo una negativa de sus hermanos.- **Bien, esto lo leí en un libro de Shion… todos, lluvia de ideas, ¿Cómo encontramos a todo el mundo, incluido nuestro hermano equino, salimos de aquí y evitamos que Sakura nos use de saco de boxeo? Venga, ideas, hagamos un brinteming…**

- **Brainstorming…** \- le corrigió Songoku.- **En fin, de la que vosotros pensáis, yo me voy a capturar alguna rata.**

- **¿capturar alguna rata? Ya te he dicho que tenemos a Naruto como mascota, y que se pondrá celoso si le cambiamos…** \- le corrigió Kurama con desidia.

- **No es por eso, si estoy encantado con Naruto, compra regularmente plátanos para que desayune. Pero si capturo una rata, la puedo imbuir de chakra hasta hacerla lista, y ella nos guiará por los túneles. Te voy a decir la verdad Kurama, estoy cansado de tus planes, lleno de mierda y solo quiero volver a la palmera que me ha plantado Naruto en el jardín, así que voy a acelerar las cosas… Pero vosotros seguid eh, como si no estuviera…** \- declaró el cuatro colas, perdiéndose en un túnel cercano.

- **Bien, Son va a la suya…** \- dijo Kurama con desidia. Su hermano era un blando, normal que solo tuviese cuatro tristes colas...- **El resto, ¡ideas! Quiero oír a esos cerebros funcionando… salvo el de Saiken, que sigue a lo suyo también…** \- Al fondo, el seis colas dormía, flotando en el río de agua fecal.

- **¿Y si nos hacemos grandes?** \- sugirió Matatabi.- **Solo tendríamos que quitar la tierra de encima y ya…**

- **No es una opción**.- interrumpió Isobu.- **debemos de estar debajo de konoha, si nos hacemos grandes destruiríamos la ciudad… y le prometimos a Naruto que nada de genocidios…**

- **Pero si es lo mejor de ser biju…** \- se quejó shukaku, para luego enarcar ambas cejas.- **¡Ya sé! Haré un túnel muy largo con mi elemento viento, tanto que ya no estaremos debajo de konoha, y al final me hago grande y os hago una salida.**

- **Esto… no creo que sea muy buena idea…** \- contestó chomei.- **ya viste lo que pasó con el derrumbe del suelo, este lugar no parece muy estable… como para hacerle más agujeros y arriesgarnos a acabar aún más abajo** …

 **-exacto… por cierto, ¿Cómo acabaste aquí? Si vuelas, no puedes haberte caído…-** comentó matatabi **.**

 **-Shukaku se agarró a mí al grito de "No moriré solo"… y pesa como mil demonios…**

- **Me venció el pánico ¿vale?-** se disculpó el una cola, para luego proseguir.- **¡Y mi plan es perfecto, sin fisuras, como todo plan que se me ocurre!**

- **Como el McBiju…** \- dijo con seriedad gyuki.

- **Eh, ¡el McBiju fue brillante, el triple de hamburguesas que la competencia a mitad de precio! No fue su culpa que los ningen tengan un estómago tan delicado…** \- espetó Kurama en defensa de su hermano.- **Shukaku, me apunto a tu plan, te daré chakra para hacerlo más rápido.** \- se ofreció, chocando las cinco con su hermano. El una cola y el nueve colas se prepararon frente a una pared cercana, listos para actuar.

 **-Repito que no parece una buena idea…**

- **¡tú calla y no molestes a los biju más poderosos!-** ordenó el nueve colas, para luego aspirar y disparar sus técnicas. Un gigantesco agujero surgió tras impactar una gran bola de fuego avivada por aire, revelando la entrada a un túnel contiguo. Ambos biju cruzaron el umbral, confiados, victoriosos.- **¿veis? Nunca dudéis de la sabiduría del más viejo y más joven de los bijus, vosotros, ¡hermanos incrédulos! Un par de golpes más y ya veremos la luz, y estaremos fuerAAAAAHHHHH.** \- gritó Kurama junto a Shukaku, cuando su discurso triunfal fue interrumpido por el derrumbe del suelo que pisaban, cayendo el nueve colas y el una cola a un nuevo abismo oscuro ante la mirada impertérrita de sus hermanos. Ninguno de los biju se sorprendió… Todos lo veían venir…

- **Bueno, pues nada, ya solo quedamos cuatro, y medio si contamos a Saiken…** \- declaró gyuki, mientras uno de sus tentáculos señalaba a Saiken, que flotaba todavía inerte en el agua. La gata de dos colas la tocó con cuidado con su pata.

 **-¿Estás seguro de que no está muerta?**

- **No matatabi, tú tranquila, es que esta misión la ha pillado en medio de su siesta… en fin, chomei, ¿crees que podrías realizar un mapa del lugar pegando un par de gritos o algo?-** preguntó el ocho colas.

- **Soy un escarabajo, no un puto murciélago joder…** \- se quejó la siete colas, pero pronto se distrajo viendo aparecer a un Songoku claramente apurado.

- **Esto… chicos…** \- el cuatro colas retrocedía de espaldas con miedo, sin perder de vista el túnel del que provenía.- **me jode mucho tener razón pero… ¿os acordáis cuando le dije a Kurama que no hiciese cacas porque su mierda podía provocar cambios en el ecosistema?** \- Todos los biju ahí presentes se amedrentaron cuando varias decenas de ojos rojos con pupila negra rasgada se iluminaron en la oscuridad. Y cuando apareció la primera figura de una rata, dieron incluso un paso atrás: la "rata" ahora tenía el tamaño de un perro pequeño. Su pelaje era de tono anaranjado, y en su espalda ondeaban nueve colas de rata al viento. Ah, y les miraba con la misma mirada que ponía Kurama en el burger king cuando había oferta…

- **¿Eso son…?** \- preguntó aterrada matatabi, mientras más ratas aparecían.

- **Si… mira que le avisé a Kurama joder, que no debía de jugar a ser ningen… por eso están desapareciendo los encargados del mantenimiento de las alcantarillas: la mierda hecha de puro chakra demoniaco de Kurama llega a las cloacas más profundas, donde se estanca, las ratas se la comen y acaban desarrollando chakra demoniaco. Y con ese chakra han ido evolucionado hasta volverse unos depredadores jodidamente letales que se dedican a acabar con todo lo que aparece por aquí…** \- expuso académicamente el cuatro colas.- **Son más de cien, ¿creéis que podemos…?**

- **¿Vencerlas? ¿En forma Chibi? Ni de coña, ¡CORRED!** \- exclamó gyuki. Todos los biju hicieron caso a su hermano de más colas, agarrando el gyuki como pudo a Saiken y tomando Songoku a su hermana tortuga para que corriese más rápido, y salieron huyendo en dirección contraria a esos animales.

- **¿Os habéis fijado…** \- comenzó a gritar matatabi, de la que se agachaba para evitar que una de esas ratas la atrapase de un salto.- **…que todo lo malo que le ocurre a konoha es culpa de Kurama? Las guerras de naciones por los biju, la muerte del yondaime, el ataque de akatsuki, la infernal noche de karaoke que les tiene casi arruinados…**

- **No es justo centrarse en Kurama, la culpa es del guionista de la serie, que no nos dio apenas protagonismo a nosotros… con Shukaku sería aún peor…** \- dijo chomei, para acto seguido rociar la zona con su polen y adormilar a las ratas.- **¡Deprisa, despistémoslas ahora que están aturdidas!-** los biju aceleraron el paso, girando una esquina tras otra hasta llegar a una gran sala, una donde siete shinobi de la hoja les miraban con espanto.

-¡OH NO! ¡LAS RATAS! ¡Y AHORA PARECEN BIJU!- gritó aterrado lee.- No hay tiempo para esconderse, ¡ofrezcámosles a Ino como sacrificio!

-¿Pero qué dices lee? ¡Que son los biju de verdad, que vienen conmigo!- le gritó Sakura con espanto ante tal sugerencia sobre su amiga, para luego mirarle con suspicacia.- empiezo a pensar que tus dos compañeros no murieron como has dicho…

-Lo que pasa en las alcantarillas se queda en las alcantarillas…- repuso lee con el rostro sombrío.- Y viendo como huyen los biju, me apuesto a que no soy el único que las ha visto…- aclaró el shinobi, mientras los biju tragaban hondo con terror y asentían, e Isobu cerraba la entrada del lugar con coral para evitar que esos animales entrasen. Vale, si todas esas colas de poder habían huido, es que el problema era serio…

-Como sea, ¿alguno de vosotros podría atravesar el túnel inundado por donde sale el agua y pedir ayuda?- preguntó Shikamaru

- **Isobu podría atravesarlo sin problemas.** \- anunció gyuki, conteniendo todos la respiración con ansia.- **Pero no deja de ser una tortuga… puede que tarde semanas en llegar a konoha de nuevo…**

-Mataaaadme…- suplicó Ino, mientras todos los allí presentes se lamentaban… no parecía haber salida…

-Joder Shikamaru, tú siempre tienes buenas ideas, ¿no se te ocurre alguna forma de salir de aquí?- inquirió Sakura al nada, que suspiró con cansancio.

-Sinceramente… si pensase un poco se me ocurriría algo… pero aquí tengo tabaco para un par de días, y no me puede encontrar Temari, así que…- Sakura respondió con un aspaviento a la pésima excusa del pelinegro.

-¿En serio prefieres tumbarte en heces humanas antes que enfrentarte a tu novia?

-En lugar de ver nubes, solo tengo que ver las manchas del techo y listo… mi madre me dice siempre que en lugar de ojo vago tengo cuerpo vago...

-Bien, visto lo visto, llegó la hora de poner en marcha mi plan…- declaró Lee al grupo, atrayendo la atención de todos.- Vamos a crear nuestra propia sociedad postapocaliptica y asentarnos aquí para siempre.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó un aturdido Shikamaru, de la que el resto se miraban sin saber bien cómo asimilar esa idea…

-Lo dicho: crearemos nuestra propia sociedad postapocaliptica. La ocasión es perfecta: tenemos a las mujeres más bellas de konoha para reproducirnos, conocimientos de supervivencia, somos fuertes…

-Como me toques un pelo vas a echar de menos a esas ratas…- anunció tenten mientras posaba su mano en su arma.- Además, esto es una puta alcantarilla, ¡no tenemos comida, ni agua!

-¡Eso no es cierto!- aclaró lee.- Llevo dos largos días sobreviviendo ahí fuera, y os puedo asegurar que esas ratas, aunque feroces, son comestibles… y en cuanto al agua… ¡estamos rodeados de ella! Somos supervivientes tenten, debemos de estar dispuestos a todo por sobrevivir… yo he hecho cosas terribles ahí fuera…

-Pero si solo has estado un par de días…- increpó Sakura con una ceja enarcada.

-¡Un par de días terribles! Y solo he sobrevivido porque la llama de mi juventud me da fuerzas para seguir… he comido ratas vivas, con pelo y todo… las crías son más débiles y tiernas, no dudéis en cazarlas en cuanto las veáis…- todos los allí presentes se alejaron asqueados.- he cubierto mi cuerpo con mierda para camuflarme en el ambiente… ¡incluso he bebido agua fecal!- Tenten se llevó las manos a la boca, conteniendo el asco. Ellos simplemente habían racionado la comida y ya joder, no habían recurrido a esas medidas tan extremas…- Si exprimes un zurullo puedes conseguir un cuarto de litro de agua fácil…- Ino no lo pudo soportar más, y se movió a un lado para vomitar como si no hubiese un mañana.- ¡INO SAN, NO! Vomita en la zona seca, podemos procesar el vomito para obtener nutrientes…- advirtió el shinobi, tocándole esta vez a Sakura vomitar al imaginarse lo que sugería el ninja del spandex.- ¡ASÍ ES SAKURA SAN! En la zona seca, perfecto…

-Joder lee, cierra la puta boca…- ordenó tenten, completamente verde.

-Reserva tus energías para el sorteo de a quien nos comemos… tranquila, lo amañare para que le toque sacrificarse a Chouji… parece tierno…- le susurró lee a tenten, obteniendo un gesto de espanto de ella.

-Lee, todavía nos queda comida, ¿no te parece pronto para hablar de canibalismo?- preguntó Shikamaru, que lo había oído todo.

-necesitamos cada alimento Shikamaru, ¡tráeme ese vaso con la cuerda de ahí para recoger el vómito de Sakura!- ordenó lee de la que se acercaba al vomito de Sakura, mientras Shikamaru se alejaba con pavor de ese lunático. Y, cuando todo parecía no poder ir peor, apareció el que faltaba…

-¡Tatatachaaaan, ha llegado el ramen!- exclamó Naruto tras surgir de una intensa luz amarilla, sujetando varias cajas de ramen ichiraku, botellas de agua y toallas limpias para todos. Pero se quedó algo cortado cuando se encontró a Ino y Sakura vomitando, a tenten muriéndose entre arcadas y a Shikamaru y Chouji atemorizados en un rincón junto a los biju… un momento, ¿lee estaba recogiendo el vómito de Sakura con un vaso?- Esto…. Si interrumpo algo vuelvo luego…

-¡RAMEN!- gritó Chouji con fuerza, desatándose de inmediato y lanzándose a comer el regalo de Naruto como un animal salvaje, mientras el ojiazul se apartaba con duda y miraba a Sakura darle una patada a lee.

-Ap… puagghh, apártate de mi lee…- espetó Sakura al ninja del spandex entre arcadas, para luego dirigirse al rubio.- Naruto… ¿Cómo has llegado?

-Encontré una salida, y luego me teleporté contigo gracias al colgante que te regalé hace unos días, que tiene uno de mis sellos de **hirashin** … no pienses mal, es por si algún día me necesitas, para estar inmediatamente contigo… - Sakura, aún recuperándose todavía, tuvo tiempo para sonreír a ese bobalicón… a veces temía que, con la llegada de Shion, Naruto se olvidase de ella y la dejase sin su sol particular, pero el Uzumaki se encargaba en esos momentos de tranquilizarla, de hacerla sentirse especial. El efecto baka le gustaba llamarlo.- Bueno chicos, voy a sacaros de aquí, ¿quién es el prim…?- iba a preguntar al grupo el ojiazul, cuanto Ino se recuperó milagrosamente de su estado agonizante y saltó a sus brazos con alegría.

-Por kami Naruto, ¡HAZME TUYA!- gritó la yamanaka con fervor, para luego besarle toda la cara. Y si la pidiese todo lo demás, se lo daría ahí mismo, lo que fuese por su rescatador para que la sacase de ese infierno maloliente.

-Puerca, ¡DEJA DE MAGREARLO!- gritó la haruno, víctima de un ataque de celos, para comenzar a pegarse de la que Naruto suspiraba… parece que iba a haber víctimas mortales al fin y al cabo… al menos estaban allí todos los bij… un momento, ¿y Kurama y shukaku?

Mientras, en el complejo Uzumaki, Shion entraba por la puerta con la compra, acompañada de dos guardianes de diamante invocados para ayudarla con lo más pesado… Si, realmente esas criaturas habían sido creadas por Hikari, diosa de la Luz y del tiempo, para combatir a los grandes señores del infierno, eran unos guerreros de piel impenetrable y poder casi infinito de dos metros de altura que solo acudían al llamado de las sumas sacerdotisas más poderosas… y ella los estaba usando de mozos de carga, para vergüenza de las invocaciones, que miraban al suelo con pesadumbre con sus rostros tallados… pero es que no tenía otra viendo todo lo que había tenido que comprar, ¿para que quería Naruto kun veinte kilos de tomates? La rubia rezaba en secreto para que su novio no hubiese desarrollado por los tomates una obsesión al nivel de la del ramen… le había costado mucho convencerle de que no podía desayunar doce tazones de ramen de cerdo doble, como para que ahora le diese por eso…

Estaba pensando en su problema cuando, de golpe, una puerta a otra dimensión se abrió frente a ella, en medio de su salón, saliendo de la misma Kurama y Shukaku entre carcajadas. Los guardianes sagrados de diamantina se prepararon para luchar al percibir presencia demoníaca, esperanzados con poder al fin hacer un papel menos mundano… pero Shion les negó con la cabeza y ambos se fueron apesadumbrados con las cestas de la compra hacia la cocina… esto no estaba en su contrato de invocación… La sacerdotisa se quedó observando a los biju sin saber bien qué pensar: ambos venían, para empezar, con una peluca gigante de pelo blanco y una bandana con el kanji aceite atada en la frente… llevaban en sus manos dos katanas de buena factura, junto a… ¿un tanga de color rojo y una braga de encaje de color negro?... en su cara había numerosos piercings de metal negro, tenían unas cincuenta colas ondeando en la espalda, y vestían unas extrañas camisetas de color amarillo con una X negra en medio…

-Esto… Kurama, shukaku… ¿me podéis explicar todo esto?

- **¡Shion chan! Es una larga historia, pero antes de nada… ¿ha ocurrido algo extraño por aquí? ¿Una guerra mundial, el Apocalipsis o algo…?** \- Shion negó con la cabeza, sobrepasada por esa pregunta tan rara.- **Te lo dije shukaku, ¡TRAVESURAS SIN CONSECUENCIAS! Toma Shion chan, te hemos traído tu chocolate favorito**.- anunció el biju de nueve colas, olvidándose de inmediato la ojivioleta de indagar más… adoraba ese chocolate…

Ending: el camino de Kurama y Shukaku

- **AAAAAAHHHHHH** \- gritó Kurama de la que caía de nuevo por las alcantarillas.- **NOOOO, EN EL AGUA NOOO**.- exclamó de la que se acercaba peligrosamente a una zona de aguas estancadas. Por suerte, tenía nueve colas que uso para desviarse, acabando en una zona seca.- **Y luego se preguntarán los lectores porque os adoro… ay mis colitas bonitas** …- declaró nada más aterrizar el kitsune, mientras Shukaku aterrizaba a su lado botando como un balón de playa.

 **-Kurama… ¿Dónde estamos?**

- **Y yo que sé…** \- se quejó el zorro, mirando a su alrededor. El techo colapsado e inestable, y la única salida era a través del río de aguas fecales… ah no, su sedoso pelaje no iba a tocar heces humanas, eso sí que no. En definitiva…- **Joder Shukaku, ¿por qué te hice caso? ¡Estamos atrapados! Consigo salir de la alcantarilla imaginaria del paraje mental del cachorro tras veinte años para acabar en una de verdad… ¡ME HAS CONVERTIDO EN TUTANKURAMON!**

- **¡Pero si tú estabas de acuerdo!-** contraatacó el tanuki.

- **Bah, la culpa es de matatabi por no advertirnos lo suficiente…** \- resolvió el biju, obteniendo el asentimiento de su hermano. Los grandiosos Kurama y Shukaku no se equivocaban nunca.- **¿Hacemos un nuevo agujero**?- y como no se equivocaban nunca, caían en el mismo error una y otra vez…

- **Buena idea, aunque pongamos mucho más chakra, a ver si así…** \- ambos biju acumularon una gran cantidad de chakra, volviendo a realizar su ataque contra la pared más cercana. Pero, en lugar de abrir un agujero en la pared, abrieron un extraño portal de color verdoso, uno que giraba continuamente y lanzaba chispas alrededor.- **¿pero qué es esto?**

 **-Esto… a ver, basándome en lo que he visto de Rick y Morty… parece un portal… ¡JODER SHUKAKU, HEMOS ACUMULADO TAL CANTIDAD DE FUERZA QUE HEMOS HECHO UN AGUJERO EN EL ESPACIO TIEMPO!**

 **-Lo sé, somos la hostia… entramos ¿no?**

- **No podemos tio, podríamos cambiar el resultado final de la serie, y el fandom está encantado con ese mini Sasuke rubio llamado boruto… no nos lo perdonaría jamás…** \- ambos biju se miraron, hasta que rompieron en carcajadas.- **Joder, casi me atraganto al decirlo sin reírme, esa serie es una puta basura ¡vamos shukaku, a la aventura!**

Y ambos biju saltaron con alegría dentro del portal, rumbo a lo desconocido, dando lugar a una hilarante sucesión de sketches… PONED ESTA CANCIÓN Y DISFRUTAR: Dizzee Rascal- Bonkers

Queremos cincuenta colas

-Si Indra…- susurró el Zetsu negro al primer uchiha, preparando su malvado plan. Manipularía a ese ingenuo, y provocaría una guerra eterna que le permitiría después manipular a otro uchiha para que manipulase a otro uchiha, que a su vez manipularía a un Uzumaki que a su vez manipularía a un grupo de maleantes internacionales para revivir a su madre… sí, era enrevesado, y mucho más fácil poseer a uno de los dos hermanos cuando muriese hagoromo y revivirla el mismo usando su rinnegan… pero es que a Zetsu negro le encantaba recrearse.- si no optas por la vía del poder, tus seres queridos morirán y tú no…

- **¡MIRA PAPÁ!-** le interrumpió una voz al fondo. El Zetsu negro abrió los ojos con espanto cuando frente a él apareció hagoromo siendo guiado por un zorro pequeño de nueve colas y un mapache gordo.- **¡Zetsu está manipulando a indra para destruir tu legado!-** el Zetsu negro intentó huir, pero fue de inmediato atrapado por el rinnegan del creador del ninshu, siendo de inmediato destruido. Como si fuese difícil para hagoromo ototsuki, Dios del chakra…

-Gracias hijos míos, si no hubiese sido por vosotros ese parásito podría haber causado mucho mal…

 **-No te imaginas papá… al final ya no sabías quién manipulaba aquí, se pasaron metiendo villanos…**

-Tienes razón, me habrían obligado a dividir mi poder entre los herederos de indra y ashura para combatirlos…

- **Esto… ¿Y no sería mejor dárselo todo al de Ashura, que no es un puto psicópata con déficit de atención?** \- sugirió Kurama, mientras hagoromo arqueaba ambas cejas… joder, parecía más lógico…

-Bueno, como sea, estoy en deuda con vosotros, así que pedidme lo que queráis…

- **QUEREMOS CINCUENTA COLAS** \- exclamaron ambos biju con emoción.

-Esto… ¿sabéis que las colas no son sinónimo de poder, que os las puse por estética únicamente no? Bueno, pues cincuenta colas para mis niños… pero prometedme que volveréis a casa ya y no cambiareis nada más del pasado…

- **Tu tranquilo papi, no cambiaremos nada más** …- prometió el kitsune… cruzando sus colas. ¿Irse a casa? Esto acababa de empezar…

Una cuenta pendiente

Kurama observó con horror la situación. Ese desgraciado del yondaime hokage no sólo le había expulsado de la aldea con su técnica de teleportacion, sino que ahora había aparecido con su esposa y se disponía a sellarle en su propio hijo recién nacido. ¡Sellarle de nuevo! Maldito ningen, ¿es que no entendían que el quería, y se merecía, ser libre? La única razón por la que había destruido esa aldea era por la influencia de ese repugnante sharingan, realmente le resultaba indiferente ese lugar, lo habría ignorado en otras circunstancias… pero no, esos asquerosos shinobi se empeñaban en considerarlo un objeto a usar, ¡a el, al grandioso Kurama no kitsune! No… esto no iba a quedar así. Si querían volver a encerrarlo, el destruiría el recipiente, ¡y mataría a ese niño recién nacido! Sin el, sería libre. Extendió su zarpa luchando contra el agarre de esas infernales cadenas de Kushina, dispuesto a dar su golpe, y observó con sorpresa como tanto el yondaime como Kushina se preparaban para interponerse, cuando de pronto…

- **¡ALTO!** \- exclamó… ¿otro Kurama acompañado por el puto gordo de su hermano? ¿Pero qué demonios?- **¿estáis locos? ¿Sabéis que ninguno gana nada después de esto no?** \- Minato se quedó observando al pequeño kitsune con confusión, sin saber bien qué ocurría.- Contesta y deja de mirarme el pelaje

-La aldea… no podemos renunciar…

- **Exacto, no podéis renunciar PORQUE ESE BIJU NO OS PERTENECE. ¿Eres consciente que lo que ibas a hacer le iba a costar ser huérfano a tu hijo, y una infancia infernal llena de palizas por parte de los aldeanos vengativos de la hoja no? y hacedme caso, que vengo del futuro** \- Kushina se tapó la boca con espanto, para luego observar a su marido con terror.

-No, le tratarán como un héroe…

- **¿Cómo un héroe? Le tratarán como me tratarían a mi, ¿por qué crees que tu mujer nunca reveló su condición de jinchuriki? Y a eso únele que no será hijo tuyo, al menos oficialmente… a no ser que quieras que le visiten los hombres de onoki…** \- Minato apretó los puños, entendiendo la verdad. Había sido un ingenuo, y lo estaba cargando todo sobre un inocente, su propio hijo. Mientras tanto, Kurama se dio la vuelta.- **Y tú, espectacular versión del fabuloso Kurama no kitsune, ¿Qué ganabas matándoles?**

- **VENGANZA** \- rugió el gran biju.

- **Mejor mi solución, ¿no crees? Os propongo algo: cada uno por su lado, y cuando cierto grupo de psicópatas vayan a por Kurama, él vuelve a la hoja y ayuda a Naruto a vencerlos… os necesitáis mutuamente** …- sugirió el biju pequeño, asintiendo los dos shinobi de la hoja. En esa situación, podrían vivir con su hijo… más que suficiente. Pero el biju grande no parecía muy por la labor.- **Kurama, somos inteligentes, piensa: no te vuelven a sellar, correteas libre unos años y luego ayudas al chico a matar a tus enemigos** …- el gran biju parecía algo reticente todavía, así que Kurama usó su última arma.- **Y podremos influenciarle para que se haga un hareeeem** …- ofreció, obteniendo un gesto feliz del biju gigante. Si joder, ¡un harem! Era su sueño desde hace siglos…. Lástima que alguien más le oyese.

-¿CÓMO QUE UN HAREM DATTEBANE?- exclamó Kushina, comenzando a flotarle los mechones de cabello como las colas de un biju.

- **Oh mierda, me ha oído, ¡CORRE SHUKAKU!**

Arruinando un nombramiento

- **Some people think I'm bonkers** …- canturreaba Shukaku escondido dentro de un atril, para ser interrumpido por su hermano.

- **Shhh, Shukaku, que nos van a pillar…**

 **-Lo siento hermano… por cierto, no sabía que tenías algo con mito Uzumaki, truhaaan…**

- **Si.** \- comentó entre susurros, pero con orgullo, el biju.- **¿por qué crees que ella no necesito ningún sello para retenerme? Fue mi primera novia, y la echaba de menos, así que tocaba visitarla…** \- declaró, olisqueando un tanga rojo con felicidad.

 **-Me alegro tío, aunque fue un poco feo eso de que hashirama te pillase en pleno acto… claro, por eso nos odiaba tanto y nos selló a todos…**

 **-Mal perder… oh, prepárate, ya empieza…**

-Y EL NOVATO DEL AÑO ES… SASUKE UCHIHA.- exclamó un presentador desde el escenario, mientras un coro de mujeres exclamaba con júbilo. Entre el gentío, y con la sonrisa más arrogante de su vida, Sasuke uchiha avanzaba a recoger su premio, subiendo lentamente las escaleras. Si, había sido nombrado novato del año, como para no serlo, era el mejor de toda la academia con mucha diferencia, y ahora estaba un paso más cerca de igualar a su hermano. Era su momento, y todos recordarían este instante como el día en que el gran Sasuke uchiha…

- **AHORA SHUKAKU**.- exclamó Kurama, para salir con rapidez ambos biju del atril del escenario. Mientras el tanuki recogía la bandana y diploma del pelinegro, Kurama corrió con rapidez y le bajó los pantalones, entre los gritos de estupefacción. Luego, solo tuvo que empujarle para que se cayese escaleras abajo y acabase con el culo al aire. Y antes de irse en otro agujero espacio temporal, se pudo oír al kitsune exclamar entre las carcajadas del público y los lloros del uchiha…- **¡SASUKE SE LO TRAGAAAA**!

Un viejo sapo

-Arrghhh… como duele…- se lamentó Jiraiya mientras se palpaba su muñón donde antes estaba su brazo izquierdo. Estaba acabado, así no podría seguir luchando contra pain… pero tenía que descubrir una cosa. Solo nagato podría ser el autor de esos ataques, seguramente controlaba los cuerpos de todos esos enemigos. Pero la duda es… ¿estaba entre ellos, o en otro lugar? Tenía que salir a comprobarlo. Aunque le costase la vida. Le dolía por Naruto, pero no tenía otra… se disponía a salir, cuando frente a él se abrió un portal de color verdoso y salieron un zorro tamaño Chibi de nueve colas y un mapache gordinflón. Ambos con unas pelucas idénticas a su pelo, ¿Qué cojones estaba pasando?

- **ALTO, ni se te ocurra Ero sannin**.- ordenó el kitsune

- **Si, ¡el fandom no se recuperó jamás de tu muerte Jiraiya**!- exclamó shukaku

-¿Quiénes sois?- preguntó el alarmado sannin.- ¿Y por qué lleváis esas pelucas?

 **-Somos el shobi y el kiuby del futuro, y las pelucas las compramos en la tienda de souvenirs de la entrada de este lugar, ¿a que molan? El caso, Jiraiya, es que si sales morirás, ¡y mi gaki te necesita, no quiere montarse un harem!**

-¿Qué? Pero quien en su sano juicio no querría montarse un… mierda, no me distraigáis porque no tengo tiempo… tengo que salir y luchar, no tengo otra manera de comprobar si uno de ellos es nagato…- interrumpió Jiraiya, pero el kitsune se interpuso e hizo una pregunta.

- **¿y por qué no envías un kage bunshin arriba? Él podrá mirar a los cuerpos de pain, y cuando muera, la información volverá a ti…** \- ofreció shukaku, abriendo los ojos Jiraiya con asombro.

-Joder, ¿el **kage bunshin** hace eso?- preguntó, para darse Kurama con la zarpa en la cara… normal que su cachorro hubiese salido tan borderline viendo a su maestro…

Arruinando una venganza

-Itachi, he venido para tomar venganza por tu masacre del clan uchiha.- Anunció Sasuke, armado con su katana, mientras entraba en la antigua fortaleza de su clan, donde le esperaba itachi sentado en un trono de piedra. Todo su esfuerzo, todo su entrenamiento, todo para llegar a este momento, al momento más importante de su vida, el momento era épico, nada podría estrop…

- **SASUKE SE LO TRAGAAAA**.- Un mapache apareció por su espalda, bajándole los pantalones y empujándole para que se cayese al suelo, mientras un zorro de nueve colas le robaba su katana con una sonrisa burlona. Otra vez ellos, ya le habían arruinado su nombramiento como novato del año, y ahora lo volvían a hacer.

-HIJOS DE PUTAAAA, ALGÚN DÍA OS ATRAPARÉ, ALGÚN DIAAAAAA.- amenazó, mientras los dos biju desaparecían en otro portal con el botín.

Arruinando un escuadrón.

- **Kurama, ¿no te parece que nos estamos cebando un poco con Sasuke?-** preguntó el mapache con algo de culpa. Culpa que, por supuesto, no sentía el kitsune.

- **Y más que nos vamos a cebar, y que no se queje, que no nos hemos follado a su madre… no delante suyo al menos…** \- declaró, mientras olfateaba unas bragas de encaje negras con las iniciale bordadas. Otro bello momento a recordar, su venganza sobre madara… tirarse sin piedad a su nieta.- **Ahí viene, prepárate.** \- ordenó, mientras el tanuki se enterraba en la tierra. Al fondo, Sasuke contemplaba con los ojos llorosos el mar mientras una joven pelirroja con lentes, un hombre de cerca de dos metros con el pelo naranja y otro más bajito con una gran espada lo observaban. Un momento emotivo en la vida de Sasuke uchiha, el momento en que decidía que declararía la guerra a konoha. Y todo momento épico necesita un acto especial, como el que iba a hacer. Era Sasuke uchiha, todo lo que él hacía lo hacía de cara a la galería y quedaba perfecto, era como si el mangaka de la serie le profesase un amor oculto…

-Ya no seremos más el escuadrón Hebi… a partir de ahora seremos…

- **EL ESCUADRÓN SASUKE SE LO TRAGAAA** \- se oyó desde unas ricas cercanas. En cuanto oyó esa exclamación, el uchiha desenvainó su arma y se giró hacia su enemigo. No, esta vez no le iban a arruinar el momento.

-Maldito zorro asqueroso, llevo mucho esperando para…- pero, antes de que pudiese completar la frase, unas garras aparecieron desde el suelo a su espalda, le bajaron los pantalones y le empujaron para que se cayese. Lo último que oyeron los biju fue el grito de rabia del vengador, amortiguado por las carcajadas de sus compañeros.

Venciendo a un Dios

-Y ahora Naruto…- anunció pain, en medio del gigantesco cráter que antes era konoha, mientras preparaba su estaca de hierro negro para un último golpe. Frente a él, en el suelo, una joven hyuuga se lamentaba sin poder moverse por las heridas sufridas, mientras un Naruto empalado en el suelo por decenas de estacas intentaba desesperadamente liberarse para salvarla.- … contempla el…- pero, antes de que pudiese completar la frase y dar la estocada final a la chica, pain recibió un potente sillazo en su cabeza por la espalda, uno que le hizo caer inconsciente de inmediato. Hinata y Naruto observaron atónitos a un kitsune versión chibi de nueve colas posar los restos de su arma en el suelo, para luego dirigirse a los allí presentes.

 **-HALA, y así nos ahorramos la penosa animación que venía a partir de ahora por el cambio de empresa de animación… De nada eh… y ya que estoy, me llevo sus piercings…**

Arruinando una traición

-Sasuke…- exclamó Sakura entre lágrimas, en medio del campo de batalla, mientras el pelinegro encerraba a todos los biju en un genjutsu. Si, ahora que había encerrado a esos dos asquerosos seres, nadie ridiculizaría su momento, y podría cumplir su destino… gobernar el mundo…- si de verdad me amas, aunque solo sea un poco, dejarás de lado tu venganza y...- ah, que el estorbo seguía hablando… mira que era cargante… nada que no arreglaría un buen genjutsu… Sasuke se dispuso a atacarla cuando, sin previo aviso, recibió un sillazo en la cabeza por la espalda, cayendo inconsciente en el momento. El resto de miembros del equipo 7 se quedaron atónitos, observando a un kitsune de nueve colas versión chibi con los restos de la silla en sus manos.

-¿Kurama?- preguntó Naruto, obteniendo una sonrisa traviesa del biju.

- **El asombroso Kurama… y esto lo tenias que haber hecho tú en cuanto saliste de la dimensión de kaguya… de nada eh…** \- comentó el biju mientras shukaku se llevaba la katana del vengador y aprovechaba para bajarle los pantalones y seguir la tradición.

- **Sasuke se lo tragaaaaa…** \- declaró, para luego dirigirse ambos biju hacia un portal.- **Kurama… esto ya está quedando largo… ¿volvemos a nuestra realidad?**

- **Venga, una última y ya… te va a gustar.**

Un deseado cameo.

-Bien chicos.- anunció un hombre de metro ochenta vestido en un traje rojo y negro de superhéroe, dentro de un avión de carga. A su alrededor, un grupo de superhéroes esperaban las instrucciones para saltar en paracaídas y salvar a ese niño gordito con el que estaba obsesionado su jefe. Bueno, un grupo de superhéroes y dos biju con unas camisetas amarillas talla XS con una X negra en medio y la palabra "becarios" detrás. Si, Kurama y shukaku habían decidido terminar a lo grande, uniéndose a la…

- **X FOOOOOOOORCEEEEEE** \- exclamaron con ilusión ambos biju mientras cruzaban sus antebrazos. Demonios, ¡adoraban esta parte de la película!

* * *

 **Cómo calificar este capítulo? Mientras no digáis la palabra mierda ni sus miles de sinónimos, yo contento xD ahora en serio, puro humor absurdo, como veis, no es buena idea que Kurama haga Cacas como los humanos... espero que os gustase el argumento y en especial Rock lee, el último superviviente (si, todos esos trucos asquerosos están sacados de la famosa serie, yo no me invento nada)**

 **En el capítulo siguiente al fin se solucionará el problema de los clones, por lo pronto habéis visto que han empezado a surgir... LAS SECTAS. Y si, también existen todas ellas, buscarlas en Google cambiando las referencias a Naruto o el ramen...**

 **Y mención a Sasuke, muy golpeado en el ending (Kurama le odia, os juro que yo no me hubiese cebado tanto xD) y con esas sutiles apariciones a lo largo del episodio (si en vuestra lista de la compra aoarece escrito con letra rara "20 kg de tomates" ya sabéis...) En fin, espero que os haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente...**

 **... sorteando a Naruto.**


	15. Una cena con Naruto

Cap14: una cena con Naruto

 **Saludos de nuevo! Aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo de Fjaka, esta historia se acerca a su gran final. Me encanta escribirla, y ya tengo pensada una para no quedarme sin mi dosis de comedia absurda mensual xD pero centrémonos en lo de hoy: clones, SakuNaruShion, un poco de Sasuke y de Kakashi y un poco de los biju. Espero que os guste, paso a los review:**

 **Kirito720** : buenas! Joder, ya me haces quedarme mal xD dile al profesor que la risa es buena para el alma joder, que no hay que amargarse XD Hoy vas a tener muchos más clones, recuerda que tienen la esperada reunión con el Naruto original. Y sobre Sasuke... ahora es feliz, el episodio siguiente narrará sus aventuras, hoy vas a volver a "verle" xD

y sobre orochimaru y kurama martillo, tú tranquilo, ya está pensada la escena XD como para desaprovechar esa idea XD un saludo y disfruta.

 **Simom** : saludos! Me alegra que te gustase, a veces creo que me pase un poco con Sasuke, pero joder, es que su versión canónica da para eso. Y no te negaré que cuando pensé en los clones dude entre hacerlos religiosos o basados en países, pero esto último no era tan cómico. Además, la gente se suele ofender más por los paises, no me apetecía atacar a nacionalidades concretas. En cambio, la religión tiene cosas mucho más ridiculas, ya lo has visto xD un saludo y disfruta!

 **Enjeru hijshikina j-san** : hola! Gracias por la felicitación, a mí tampoco me vuelve loco el Sasuke canónico... soy de los que piensa que debía de haber muerto al final incluso ser el megavillano de la historia. Es lo que he desarrollado en el fic "la oscuridad en ti".

Kurama en esta historia literalmente se ha comido al resto de pjs xD en serio, empecé poniéndole un poco cómico, pero es que me salían mil ideas y al final es casi el protagonista. Si, mito y mikoto son zorritas del gran zorro, kurama solo tiene lo mejor, se lo merece. Lo de jiraiya... es el otro fic de este estilo que haré, básicamente eso dará lugar a una nueva historia completa con ese jiraiya y el Naruto de esa dimensión XD os gustara, si kurama es la leche, jiraiya es todavía mejor XD

y lo de Naruto y Sakura... el pairing pone narushion y la omite específicamente, su relación con Naruto será... diferente, ya lo veréis todos. Espero que te guste, un saludo!

 **AliceUchihaLockwood** : buenas! Me alegro que te gustase, siempre deseé cambiar esos momentos, y con kurama es todo mucho más fácil xD kurama se hace querer, ya lo verás hoy y me dirás XD un saludo y disfruta!

 **Guest** : hola! Me alegra que te guste, ese es su objetivo! Hoy tienes más, sobre todo de los clones ;) aquí lo tienes, disfruta, un saludo!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

Obviamente, los personajes y el mundo Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo aportó la historia y entierro a boruto en lo más profundo del infierno para que no vuelva a salir. No autorizo el plagio de mis obras.

* * *

Konohagakure no sato, la gran aldea de la hoja, se encontraba en plena ebullición. A falta de un par de días para la fase final de los exámenes chunnin, nadie era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa, y no era para menos: al espectáculo habitual que ofrecía un examen chunnin, con los jóvenes más talentosos del mundo luchando por hacerse un nombre; se unía la presencia de los dos shinobi más fuertes de la historia. Sasuke uchiha y Naruto uzumaki, dos monstruos del chakra, participarían en la prueba, y presumiblemente se jugarían el acenso en la final. Era ridículo que esos dos ninja todavía fuesen gennin, teniendo en cuenta que uno solo de ellos podría destruir konoha en una tarde, pero ningún ciudadano se iba a quejar: si dos niños de doce años ya daban espectáculo, dos shinobi legendarios de diecinueve podrían dar una imagen épica. Las apuestas estaban más altas que nunca, eligiendo cada cual a su favorito: unos al gran héroe del mundo, al chico zorro, que de cero llegó a héroe; otros al legendario vengador, príncipe del gran clan uchiha y portador de los ojos de dios; y por tanto se esperaba una asistencia récord a los exámenes. Ya era normal ver a cada comerciante preparando su negocio para el evento, expectante.

Pero, entre tanto ajetreo, una mujer destacaba por ir contracorriente. Con su pelo rojo como el fuego, sus lentes a juego, y vestida con una cómoda ropa premamá de un púrpura suave, Karin, la joven uzumaki, se abría paso rumbo a su destino, y lo hacía tranquila, pensando en su situación actual. En un principio, su situación podría ser trágica: embarazada de un completo imbécil que despreciaba a su hija nonata, en una ciudad ajena, sin familiares cercanos que la atendiesen… pero en ese análisis no se había tenido en cuenta un factor. El factor Naruto. Su autoproclamado a los cuatro vientos, y con mucho orgullo, primo mayor, se había encargado de cambiar toda esa situación y crearle a Karin una situación cómoda: para empezar, el joven rubio había mostrado una atención por la joven pelirroja y su hija que hacía a muchos incluso dudar de si realmente él era el padre de la criatura. En serio, nunca se había visto un padrino tan atento y orgulloso de su ahijada y tan protector con su prima… las visitaba cada día, se preocupaba de ellas junto a su novia… si Karin tenía algún motivo para sentirse desamparada, Naruto lo había aplastado sin miramientos. Además, tras visitar el complejo uchiha una vez, el ojiazul le había cedido por el tiempo que quisiese a la fémina su piso de soltero para que tuviese privacidad. Tal vez influyó que nada mas entrar en el recinto donde vivía la pelirroja fue amenazado de muerte por la prometida hyuuga de Sasuke, o que se estuviese celebrando una rave de último diseño con drogas y alcohol por doquier en el salón bajo la dirección de la sobrina del daimyo del país del fuego… de esa casa solo iban a quedar las ruinas…

Si, Karin, aún llevando "sola" un embarazo, era feliz, pero todavía necesitaba un favor más de su primo. Demonios, ese chico rubio era el hombre ideal, ¿Por qué no podía ser Sasuke más parecido a él? Incluso la traía chocolate cada día desde que se enteró que le encantaba, ¡maldita suerte que la hizo compartir genes con ese monumento y le arruinó cualquier oportunidad de tener algo con él! Mandaría a la mierda todo sin dudarlo si Naruto la pidiese una cita… Pero bueno, no se iba a quejar… lo cierto es que siempre había querido tener una familia, y Naruto uzumaki se la había dado. Llegó al complejo uzumaki con una sonrisa por pensar en ello. La gustaba ir allí, era el actual centro de dirección del resurgido clan del remolino, el lugar al que siempre podría llamar hogar. Naruto la había ofrecido alojarse ahí para atenderla de inmediato si necesitaba algo, pero la ojirroja prefería ese piso… vivía a su ritmo, independiente, como ella siempre había deseado, y Naruto había puesto varios sellos para aparecer al instante si ella se ponía de parto o le necesitaba, así que se sentía segura. Llamó a la puerta, y sonrió aún más cuando una mujer rubia la recibió con felicidad. Shion, la novia de Naruto, una mujer con la que había congeniado a las mil maravillas. Atenta, madura, amable… si Naruto tenía que ser su primo, la alegraba que Shion fuese su prima política, era un encanto. Hablaron animadamente mientras se aproximaban al jardín del complejo, donde estaba Naruto. La pelirroja se preparó para ver a su primo entrenando, seguramente centrado en su examen, mostrando mil y una habilidades imposibles y…

-Por última vez…- le oyó exclamar desde el pórtico de la puerta que daba al jardín. Y, cuando pudo verle, se sorprendió aún más: Naruto no estaba entrenando… en absoluto. Es más, la situación era surrealista: para empezar, se encontraba rodeado de los bijus de tres y cinco colas, regañándolos mientras un perro gordo, un bulldog inglés de pelaje marrón y blanco, roncaba con la lengua fuera a sus pies. Y, a su espalda, una infinidad de copias de Naruto vestidas con trajes extravagantes discutían entre ellas sobre algo relacionado con "la voluntad de Dios" mientras se peleaban por las sillas delanteras en una especie de evento. Un caos, una marabunta que no asimilaba la ojirroja.- Isobu, kokuo, hay una muy delgada línea entre el adorable rescate de animales abandonados Y EL SECUESTRO CON ALLANAMIENTO DE MORADA, ¿Se puede saber qué hace este perro aquí?- preguntó a los avergonzados biju mientras señalaba al perro durmiente.

- **Na… Naruto, es un perro abandonado, una víctima de este sistema esclavista que…** \- intentó excusarse el tres colas, pero Naruto le interrumpió.

-De eso nada, este es el perro del vecino, Anchon para ser más precisos.- Karin arqueó una ceja al oír el nombre… muy acertado, viendo lo orondo del perro…- Lo llevo viendo desde que era niño, y su dueño se ha presentado aquí diciendo que una tortuga gigante y un caballo delfín entraron en su propiedad hace unas horas y le secuestraron al perro…

- **Pero Naruto, fíjate en él… está claramente derrotado, triste, apenas se mueve, nos necesita para ser feliz…** \- comentó kokuo, pero Naruto volvió a cortarles.

-¡ES QUE ES ASÍ! Es un bulldog inglés, son perros vagos, y punto. Si ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta del secuestro de lo dormido que está…- declaró el uzumaki, mientras a sus pies el perro seguía durmiendo y se tiraba una flatulencia.- no tengo problema en que rescatéis animales en apuros, incluso os he dejado montar esa protectora en mi jardín, pero en este caso su dueño lo cuida y lo quiere, así que ya estáis devolviéndolo y disculpándoos, que hoy no estoy para interrupciones…- ordenó, obteniendo un gesto abatido de los biju, que volvieron a cargar al durmiente perro en el caparazón de isobu rumbo a su auténtico hogar. El rubio iba a dirigirse a sus clones cuando Shion decidió intervenir.

-Naruto kun, tenemos visita.- anunció con una sonrisa, para acto seguido parar de discutir todos los clones de Naruto y mirar a las féminas con alegría.

-¡KARIN!- exclamaron todos al unísono, lanzándose con una sonrisa a por su prima, y concretamente a por su barriga.

-Waw, que cantidad de ramen tiene que haber comido…- comentó uno de los clones con los ojos como platos. Karin normalmente se ofendería con ese comentario, pero ya sabía que los clones de Naruto eran… como su original…

-Ya debe de estar a punto, ¡sobrinita! ¡El tío Naruto te espera fuera!- gritó uno mientras la acariciaba la barriga, arrancándole una risa a la pelirroja y una reacción a la niña.- ¡ME HA DADO UNA PATADA, HA SALIDO AL TEME!

-Hay que bautizarla antes de que se eche a perder…- declaró otro clon, obteniendo de inmediato una reacción airada del resto de clones.

-De eso nada, ¡Hay que circuncidarla!- Karin arqueó una ceja ante ese comentario tan raro de ese clon de Naruto con patillas con rizos y traje negro.

-Es una chica, imbécil, no tiene prepucio… ah, y guárdame la placenta… está deliciosa…- pidió el nuevo clon, obteniendo un gesto de asco de Karin.

-La estás asustando con esa mierda de la cienciología, y además… ¿A quién llamas imbécil, imbécil?- comenzaron a encararse los clones, y habrían llegado a las manos si no fuese por la entrada del original.

-¡ALTO, NO EMPECÉIS! Yo voy a ir a hablar con Karin y después a la reunión con kakashi, y vosotros vais a ir poniendoos deacuerdo sobre las preguntas que me vais a hacer…- los clones iban a discutir de nuevo, cuando Naruto se puso a hablar.- Y nada de guerras religiosas, ni limpiezas étnicas, ni purificaciones, ni lo que sea que hagáis vosotros.- ordenó señalando a un grupo de clones vestidos con ropas satánicas, que reaccionaron con un lamento. Todo ya era demasiado para la uzumaki, que tenía que preguntar.

-¿Suele pasar esto a menudo?- preguntó Karin a Shion, que reaccionó con una risa.

-Nada, es solo una pequeña crisis existencial, tu ignóralos… ah, y cuidado con los clones de la media luna, el otro día les descubrí tomándome medidas para un vestido raro que me tapa entera… burka o algo así…- explicó la sacerdotisa mientras entraba al salón acompañado de la ojirroja. Tras unos minutos de golpes y peleas, apareció Naruto completamente estresado, aunque de inmediato le regaló una inmensa sonrisa.

-¡Karin! ¿Cómo está mi primita? ¿Y mi sobrinita?- totalmente hiperactivo, el rubio se agachó hasta poner su oído en la tripa de la pelirroja. Ambas féminas sonrieron con ternura con la sonrisa que dibujaba el rubio, que estaba muy ilusionado con la perspectiva de ser tío. A Karin la emocionaba ver la ilusión del ojiazul, tras la indiferencia de Sasuke había llegado a temer que esa niña no tendría a nadie más que a ella, y ahora veía que la pequeña tendría atención de sobra. Y en cuanto a Shion… le estaban dando ganas de darle una pequeña alegría más al rubio viéndole tan emocionado...- Sarada chan, soy tu tío Naruto, ¿me escuchas?- Karin pegó un pequeño bote.

-acaba de dar una patada- respondió Karin con una sonrisa.

-¡Esa es mi sobrinita! ¿Qué te han dicho los médicos?- se interesó el ojiazul. No en vano Karin ya había superado los nueve meses de embarazo y la niña seguía sin dar señales de querer salir… aunque no la culpaba. Como para salir viendo a la figura paterna, o lo que ocurría en el complejo uchiha…

-No te preocupes, los médicos han dicho que si en una semana no tengo el parto, me lo inducen. La niña está perfecta Naruto, no te preocupes.- le tranquilizó Karin, para luego mirar a otro lado con algo de vergüenza.- Ve… venía por otra cosa nee chan… sabes… ¿Sabes algo de Sasuke?- preguntó la ojirroja, sinceramente preocupada. Vale que ella se las arreglaba perfectamente sola, sobre todo teniendo a Naruto y a Shion tan atentos con ella y la niña, pero no dejaba de preocuparla el pelinegro. Llevaba desaparecido casi un mes, sin dar la más mínima señal, y ya comenzaba a temerse la uzumaki que le hubiese pasado algo.

-¿No ha dado noticias? Es raro en el teme… con lo que le gusta decir de carrerilla su lista de cincuenta títulos inventados, ya casi no improvisaba ni tartamudeaba la última vez que se presentó…

-No sabemos nada de él… y me preocupa, la última vez que le vi estaba raro, cuando le llamaba se ponía rígido, con los ojos en blanco y la mandíbula tensa, incluso temblaba de rabia…

-Si, le suele pasar cuando le digo que le quiero…- confesó el uzumaki mientras se tomaba la barbilla y pensaba observando el horizonte, mirándole ambas féminas con extrañeza. Cualquiera malinterpretaría ese comentario…

-Karin…- interrumpió Shion tras sacudir la cabeza y quitarse esa imagen yaoi de Naruto de su mente.- Estate tranquila, tuve una visión de Naruto en las finales, y se estaba enfrentando a Sasuke, así que está bien… supongo que estará entrenando, no te preocupes…- la tranquilizó Shion, obteniendo un suspiro de Karin. Ella sabía de los poderes de la ojivioleta, por lo que ya podía preocuparse menos… seguro que Sasuke estaba bien…

-¿Ves imouto? No te preocupes por nada… venga, te acompañamos de camino a tu piso, que tenemos una reunión con el hokage… y de paso te llevo esta caja gigante de tomates, que al parecer nos hemos confundido con la lista de la compra y hemos comprado demasiados…- Karin iba a agradecer el detalle… desde el embarazo tenía habitualmente antojo de tomates, quizás por Sarada y su herencia paterna… pero se vio interrumpida cuando un cuadro del pasillo se cayó sin previo aviso.- ¡Ahí va! ¿Y eso? ¿Ya está kurama volviendo a hacer carreras con shukaku? Parece que vivimos en una guardería…- se quejó el rubio mientras recolocaba el cuadro en su sitio.

Era extraño, llevaban bastantes días con esa clase de fenómenos… luces que se encendían solas, cuadros que se caían, lamentos por golpes en el dedo gordo del pie a altas horas de la madrugada que claramente no procedían de la pareja… Naruto hubiese sospechado de los fantasmas, pero Shion le había asegurado que no existían los fantasmas… y era exorcista, supuestamente sabía de estas cosas… Ignorando sus temores, el rubio acompañado por ambas féminas se dirigió a su antiguo piso con una caja enorme de tomates y, tras ayudar a colocarlos a su prima, se dirigió junto a su novia rumbo a la torre hokage. Era extraño, la invitación era en un principio solo para él como líder del clan uzumaki, pero, en cuanto se lo mencionó a Shion, esta tuvo una corta visión y frunció el ceño, completamente enfadada, para luego insistir en acompañarle. Y Naruto sabía dos cosas: que tener en cuenta las visiones de la rubia era algo inteligente, y que no convenía contrariar a su novia cuando estaba así de enfadada. Así que, tras unos minutos andando, llegaron a su destino. Naruto se sorprendió cuando se encontró el salón del consejo abarrotado, con muchos ninjas de su edad además de los portavoces de los clanes: pudo distinguir a Shino, que le saludó de forma discreta; a Kiba, que acompañaba a su madre; a Rock lee… le extrañaba porque debían de ser unos veinte, ¿es que iban a encargarles una misión enorme? Sakura estaba también allí, como representante del clan haruno, aunque a Naruto le preocupó que me mirase con algo de nerviosismo, ¿Qué estaba tramando el hokage?

-portavoces de los clanes.- intervino el peliplata desde su silla de jardín de plástico barato, mientras la mayoría de los portavoces se encontraban en una situación igual o peor por culpa de los recortes en el presupuesto. Resultaba cómico ver a Hiashi sentado en una silla de plástico rosa de niña pequeña, seguramente usada por sus hijas en la infancia y ahora reutilizada… no tenía otra, sabía que como llevase una de mejor calidad seguramente se la quitaría el hokage y se sentaría en una silla de jardín igualmente… Naruto, por otra parte, optó por lo más digno, y escuchaba todo de pie.- Como sabrán, dentro de dos días tenemos el gran examen. Se espera una afluencia brutal de público, hemos tenido que disponer gradas supletorias en el estadio y todo…- los líderes de los clanes asintieron complacidos. Desde la infernal y ruinosa noche de karaoke, konoha había tenido que congelar las asignaciones de los clanes y ahorrar fondos para afrontar las reparaciones, una tarea terrible que tenía a cada clan malviviendo de sus exiguos ahorros.- Y se ha confirmado la asistencia de todo el consejo gokage y de más de treinta naciones menores, con sus correspondientes séquitos…- los líderes de los clanes casi sueltan un gemido orgásmico pensando en la cantidad de dinero que recibirían en sus negocios…- Lo cual nos presenta un problema… las reparaciones ya están hechas, y toca pagarlas y… no tenemos ni por asomo fondos suficientes…- confesó el hatake, estallando en gritos de indignación los allí presentes.

-¿Cómo es posible?- preguntó un enfadado Hiashi.- Hemos vendido todo el mobiliario, pedido préstamos, ¡incluso hemos puesto murales de madera pintada en lugar de edificios en las zonas que no hemos podido reparar!- exclamó, mientras Naruto asentía con desazón… ya se iba dando dos veces de bruces contra edificios pintados en muros de madera por ir despistado.

-Quizás si hokage sama no se hubiese gastado los fondos de emergencia en adquirir cientos de ejemplares del último icha icha para la biblioteca de la aldea…- acusó Sakura, mascando un absoluto desprecio por su sensei.

-¡Nuestra biblioteca necesitaba esos tomos de sabiduría ancestral con más de nueve mil críticas positivas y el doble de lemmon!- exclamó el hokage, y, para indignación de las féminas presentes, todos los hombres líderes de clanes asintieron conformes… hasta el propio Naruto no pudo evitar asentir, recibiendo un codazo de Shion y un gruñido de Sakura. Todos habían votado a favor a pesar de la situación económica, un despilfarro brutal que les tenía al borde de la quiebra. Se rumoreaba incluso que hace unos días se vio salir a Hiashi hyuuga de la biblioteca con una carreta llena de ejemplares de ese libro odiado y amado por partes iguales.- Además, llevamos ya CINCO RECONSTRUCCIONES totales de la aldea en menos de veinte años, no hay fondos de reserva que resistan eso… es un puto milagro que este lugar siga en pie. El caso es que estamos sin fondos y necesitamos hacer algo…

-Esto, kakashi sensei… ¿Por qué no esperamos a recibir el dinero que generará el turismo con los exámenes y pagamos después?- preguntó Naruto, obteniendo una negativa del dirigente.- ¿estás loco? ¿Quieres que reciba a los kage y daimyo del resto de naciones SENTADO EN UNA SILLA DE IKEA?- contestó kakashi con tal enfado que casi se cae de su minúsculo asiento.- No, debemos de lograr los fondos para pagar antes del examen y recuperar nuestro mobiliario, y así podremos recibir a los dignatarios extranjeros como debe ser… y esta administración tiene una idea para lograrlo…- declaró el hatake, mientras Sakura se revolvía en su asiento. Últimamente ayudaba a shizune en sus funciones de asistente de kakashi, y, para su desgracia, había oído el plan. Solo la rápida intervención de Shizune había impedido que matase al dirigente.- ¡Hombres de konoha, vamos a hacer un sorteo de solteros!

-¿Cómo?- exclamaron todos los hombres allí presentes, mientras las mujeres que no sabían del plan arqueaban una ceja con ironía. Sorteo de solteros era una forma elegante de decir misiones de seducción.

-Lo que habéis oído, un sorteo de solteros… bueno, no lo hemos llamado así, esto no es una colonia de esclavos… es una gala benéfica por las víctimas de la noche de karaoke… es decir, todos nosotros…

-Kakashi sensei, no puedes ponernos a quedar con mujeres por dinero, ¡está mal!- se quejó Naruto, obteniendo un bufido de Tsume inuzuka.

-Claro, y cuando a nosotras se nos encargaba hacerlo era por el bien de la aldea…- comentó, y todas las féminas que habían sido obligadas en el pasado a seducir a algún objetivo asintieron con enfado. Era justicia divina, durante años los hombres las habían usado como putas de alta calidad para lograr objetivos, ahora les tocaba a ellos cumplir. Además, la idea original del dirigente había sido sortear solteros y solteras, pero una simple amenaza de Tsunade senju había bastado para descartar eso último, por lo que no se iban a quejar.

-Naruto, es por el bien de la aldea. Se ha confeccionado una lista con los solteros más atractivos de konoha, sería algo terrible incluir a padres de familia casados, y hoy a la noche se celebrará un evento donde se hará un sorteo benéfico. Se ha incluido a lo mejor de lo mejor, tenéis una copia de la lista en la mesa…- todos los hombres allí presentes se lanzaron como buitres a por la citada lista y, tras unos segundos, Naruto habló.

-Kakashi sensei, ¿se puede saber qué hago yo en esta lista dattebayo?- se quejó con indignación, entendiendo la razón del enfado de Sakura y la visión de Shion.- ¡Que yo no estoy soltero, que tengo novia y es de verdad, mira, aquí la tengo!- exclamó señalando a Shion, que miraba al dirigente con un odio infinito tan intenso que le obligó a tragar grueso.

-Ya lo sé Naruto, pero es que por los únicos que podemos sacar dinero suficiente es por ti y por Sasuke, y Sasuke está desaparecido… así que la única esperanza de que nos financien eres tú, joder, ¿has visto a los otros candidatos?- gritó, señalando a Rock lee, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru… que reaccionaron con un gesto indignado, sobre todo cuando todas las mujeres allí presentes asintieron dándole la razón.- Naruto, enfócalo como una misión de rango S… la hija del daimyo ha solicitado expresamente que estés en el sorteo, y su padre puede repararnos cien veces la aldea…- dejó caer el hatake, reaccionando con un escalofrío Sakura y Shion. Joder, ambas habían tenido que tratar con esa chica alguna vez, una como kunoichi de konoha y la otra como dirigente del país del demonio… una joven caprichosa de pelo rojo suave y ojos rojizos con un cuerpo de escándalo que estaba obsesionada con "catar" al gran héroe del mundo…

-Pues lo siento, pero me niego.- repuso el rubio, mientras Shion se enternecía. Leal hasta el final, por algo le amaba.

-Naruto, no puedes negarte sin cometer traición, como les dijeron mis antecesores a las mujeres que se querían negar a sus misiones… entrarás en el sorteo, y cumplirás. Y punto.- sentenció el dirigente, obteniendo un gesto de enfado del uzumaki, pero entonces intervino Shion.

-Hokage sama…- la rubia dijo el nombre con claro desprecio.- Por lo que leo en el folleto del evento, se promete "una cena con el soltero adquirido", nada más, ¿o me equivoco?

-Bueno, a ver, poner "una tórrida noche de pasión y sexo con el soltero tras pagarlo" nos habría hecho quedar como proxenetas y…

-Ah no, si pone que será una cena conmigo, solo será una cena.- interrumpió Naruto, agarrándose a la ayuda que le acababa de dar su novia.- No pienso hacer nada más.

-¿En serio te crees que esa mujer te va a dejar irte sin más? Esa chica logra lo que quiere Naruto…- expuso Ino con preocupación. Literalmente, esa mujer coleccionaba amantes y nunca se le había resistido una presa, incluso había experimentado con kunoichis en días de aburrimiento…

-Eso es cosa mía, yo solo estoy obligado a cenar con ella si gana la puja. Nada más.- Sentenció el uzumaki, desafiando con la mirada al kage.

-Agggh, haz lo que quieras, pero la quiero contenta y pagando al día siguiente. Si fracasas nos arruinamos y la aldea queda a la altura del betún, tenlo en cuenta.- finalizó el kage, para luego levantarse de su silla y declarar finalizada la sesión.

Y si esa reunión le pareció difícil a Naruto, la vuelta fue aún peor. No solo tuvo que soportar los comentarios celosos de Shion, si no también, e inexplicablemente, los de Sakura, que se lanzó a por él en cuanto pudo a recriminarle que no se negase a cualquier tipo de actividad relacionada con esa "buscona de tetas operadas". El concepto de "estar obligado so pena de muerte a cenar con quien puje" y "solo voy a cenar, sería incapaz de ser infiel" no pareció calmar a ninguna de las dos féminas, y el pobre rubio en serio tenía un día por delante agotador, así que, en cuanto llegó al complejo, Naruto huyó de la furia de ambas mujeres para sumergirse en su plan de día: convencer a sus clones que eran sus clones, y no seres vivos funcionales, y por tanto que Naruto era el origen de toda vida y era ridículo crear religiones absurdas cuando su misión en la vida estaba clara. Sakura y Shion se quedaron en un principio mirándole con rencor desde la casa, como en esa peli tan rara del señor con un cuchillo que atacaba a mujeres en la ducha, pero en cuanto vieron al rubio tirándose de los pelos mientras gritaba a sus clones por haber crucificado a otro clon, se acabaron apiadando. Naruto en el fondo era inocente, y solo cumplía con su deber… y era el deber de ellas dos evitar una desgracia.

-Sakura, no podemos permitir que Naruto kun tenga esa cena…- intervino Shion, totalmente preocupada. Confiaba plenamente en su novio, pero la aterraba la situación que podía darse si esa chica, como se esperaban las dos féminas, asaltase a Naruto tras la cena: si el uzumaki se negaba, ella no pagaría, se quejaría a su padre y konoha lo pasaría muy mal. Y el culpable sería Naruto para la población.

-Shion, no te preocupes, tengo un plan para alejar a Naruto de las garras de esa arpía…- Shion abrió los ojos con expectación, ante lo que Sakura dibujó una misteriosa sonrisa.- Mejor vamos a la cocina, no quiero que nos oiga nuestro baka favorito…- ambas mujeres atravesaron la casa hasta llegar a la habitación.

-¿quieres algo de beber, o para comer? Nos sobran tomates si te apetecen…- ofreció la sacerdotisa, para acto seguido obtener una negativa de la pelirrosada, que odiaba la cebolla y el tomate. La rubia procedió a recoger un plato sucio de la mesa.- Aggghh, ya ha vuelto a dejar Naruto kun su plato de tomates sin limpiar… y encima luego no se acuerda de haberlo hecho, ¿Qué te parece? Bueno, a lo nuestro, ¿Qué plan tienes? Puedo decirte los horarios de la guardia de esa buscona si quieres que la… visitemos...- ofreció con una mueca homicida la ojivioleta, respondiendo con un gesto de susto la haruno. Así que esa era la cara que puso ella cuando tuvo la misma idea…

-No… no… ya lo pensé, y matarla no es una opción, nos meteríamos en problemas graves por eso del vacío de poder en la nación…- Shion suspiró con fastidio.- He pensado en algo parecido, tú tranquila… Shion, creo que vamos a dedicarnos toda la tarde a cocinar.

-¿cocinar?

-Si, cocinar. Shion, seamos sinceras: somos un puto desastre cocinando, y ahora lo aprovecharemos.

-Ehhhh, ¡eso lo dirás por ti! Naruto kun adora mis platos, aplico cocina creativa y fusiono estilos, dice que mi pasta es la mejor que ha probado en su vida…- Sakura negó divertida, y se dirigió sin miramientos al frigorífico.- Esto, ¿Qué haces?

-Demostrarte una cosa… ¿esta tortilla es tuya?- Shion asintió con duda. Claro que era su tortilla, Naruto la había desayunado y la había felicitado. Le hubiese gustado que los biju también la probaran, era su primer experimento con la patata, pero todos se habían excusado diciendo que no tenían aparato digestivo… era extraño, kurama era un comedor compulsivo de ramen, supuestamente si tenía… quizás les pilló sin hambre, y era una lástima, la cara de emoción de su novio era su mejor recompensa. Esos ojos llorosos, esa sonrisa temblorosa, esa voz ligeramente opacada… era una lástima que ella odiase la patata, que si no la hubiese probado también…- Bien, prueba un poco.

-No me gusta la patata…

-Da igual, solo un pedazo. Hazme caso.- solicitó Sakura, y Shion acabó accediendo. No sabía qué quería demostrar esa mujer… pero, en cuanto saboreó ese trozo, entendió el motivo de todo. Joder, estaba repugnante, las patatas estaban crudas, estaba seca, requemada por fuera… no hacía falta ser una experta en cocina para saber que algo había salido mal. Tras sufrir un terrible ataque de tos y necesitar un vaso de agua para pasarlo, Sakura continuó su exposición.- Shion, entiendo cómo te sientes… yo casi me muero cuando probé una de mis píldoras soldado. Me da que no se nos da bien cocinar…

-Pe… pero…- Shion intentó hablar entre su ataque de tos.- Naruto kun… repitió trozo… y rebañó el plato…

-Ya… nuestro baka favorito no es tan mal mentiroso al fin y al cabo…- repuso Sakura con una sonrisa tierna.- Me acuerdo que hace tiempo le hice una cesta gigante de ese puto veneno que eran mis píldoras soldado, y el pobre se las comió todas sin rechistar… no te preocupes, no me dijo nada sobre tus platos, pero desde que vive contigo come más ramen instantáneo en los entrenamientos, y me olí la causa…- Shion, a pesar de su arranque de tos, no pudo evitar sonreír… al parecer su tontorrón si que sabía mentir, pero solo para hacerla feliz… tenía que anotarse ese detalle de su rubio favorito y recordarle que ella también quería hacerle feliz y que si le envenenaba no podría…- Pero bueno, no hay mal que por bien no venga. Shion, es la hora de que combinemos esfuerzos. Esa desgraciada solo ha pedido dos cosas para el evento: que esté Naruto…- ambas féminas apretaron los dientes y entrecerraron los ojos con odio.- … y que haya tarta de chocolate. Adora el puto chocolate. He logrado que nos dejen llevar platos al catering del evento, así que haremos lo siguiente: tú y yo nos encerraremos aquí y cocinaremos una tarta de chocolate, un plato en el que pondremos todo nuestro talento, y que llevaremos allí para que la coma esa guarra. Si solas podemos matar con nuestra cocina, imagínate uniendo fuerzas…

-Pe… pero, Sakura… habrá mucha gente allí, y esa ofrecida sospechará algo si solo se lo ofrecemos a ella…

-Lo sé, el resto serán daños colaterales… pero tú piénsalo: en cuanto prueben nuestro plato, bastante tendrán con encontrar un lugar en el baño donde no morirse, como para dedicarse a pujar por Naruto…- reveló con una mueca homicida la haruno, una muy parecida a la que Shion puso hace unos instantes. Cualquiera podría pensar que la ojijade estaba exagerando al mostrarse tan territorial pero, seamos francos: todavía no había aclarado qué sentía por el rubio… a veces estaba segura de que lo amaba, como cuando le veía sonreír o entrenando; y en otras se desesperaba con él, como cuando la hablaba con la boca llena o cuando hacía algo inmaduro y estúpido… pero, de lo que estaba segura, era de que no permitiría jamás que alguien se aprovechase del uzumaki. Como mínimo era su mejor amigo y la persona más importante de su vida, y como tal lo protegería. Sin contar que ya comenzaba a congeniar con Shion, y la enfurecía que intentasen hacerle eso a la rubia. Era curioso: hace un mes, la habría estrangulado; ahora, en cambio, la ofrecía una tarde cocinando juntas, como amigas. Las vueltas que da la vida…

-Está bien Sakura, ¡vamos a cocinar!- exclamó Shion, totalmente convencida. Ese plan le gustaba, era perfecto, y además no la desagradaba una tarde conociendo a la pelirrosada. La ojijade todavía no se había decidido sobre lo que sentía sobre su Naruto kun, pero en todo momento había respetado su acuerdo con la sacerdotisa, e incluso se ofrecía a ayudar en momentos como este. Veía que podía llevarse bien con esa mujer que hubiese mandado a volar entre dimensiones hace un mes sin el más mínimo remordimiento… curioso. Iba a continuar hablando cuando ambas féminas se extrañaron al oír la ducha activarse.

-Esto, ¿Naruto se está duchando?- preguntó Sakura extrañada. Joder, si era así tenía que haber pasado junto a ellas…

-No, está fuera, con sus clones…- Contestó una igualmente asombrada Shion, mientras la voz de un clon llegaba desde el jardín.

-SANGRE PARA EL DIOS DE LA SANGRE, CRÁNEOS PARA EL TRONO DE CRÁNEOS

-Por el amor de… pero si eso no es ni una religión, ¡es de un puto juego de miniaturas!- repuso un sobrepasado Naruto, desesperado completamente. Ambas féminas llegaron a la ducha, e intentaron oír dentro del baño.

-Esto, será uno de los biju… ¿Isobu, Saiken? ¿Qué os he dicho sobre bañaros cinco veces al día? ¡Para eso os compre la piscina hinchable!- abroncó Shion, mientras la ducha se cortaba abruptamente y se oía como se movían apresuradamente las cortinas, para después abrir la puerta la ojivioleta. Pero, en lugar de encontrarse con algún biju, se encontró otra cosa…- Pero qué demonios… ¿Qué hace la mesa del pasillo en la ducha?- preguntó al aire, mientras sacaba el mueble del agua. Joder, no tenía sentido, ¿sería una nueva broma de kurama? Y, mientras ambas mujeres se preguntaban qué ocurría, nadie se fijó en el ruido de pasos entre chapoteos del pasillo.

Mientras tanto, en el jardín del complejo, Naruto estaba al borde del ictus. En serio, cuando convocó esta reunión con los clones no se esperaba algo así… joder, tenía que ser fácil, un visto y no visto. Reunirse con sus clones, decirles que él era el origen de la vida, que tenían que centrarse en los exámenes y que se prohibían todas esas chorradas religiosas, en diez minutos se imaginaba ensayando katas y meditando… pero estaba muy equivocado. Para empezar, los bandos iniciales se habían fragmentado aún más: los clones de la cruz ahora estaban divididos en una decena de variantes ridículas de la idea inicial (algo sobre adorar facetas de Naruto por encima de otras y un señor con un sombrero muy raro que se hacía llamar el Papa), mientras que los de la media luna se habían escindido en dos argumentando no sé qué del profeta original y de su descendencia (¿era una puta broma, los clones podían tener hijos?). Los de Amida buda Naruto se pasaban los días encerrados en una montaña y solo bajaban para quemarse vivos en medio de las plazas a lo bonzo (tuvieron que aclararle que era bonzo y no gonzo, como el muñeco infantil), los de las patillas raras de rizos se dedicaban a lamentarse en un muro y a intentar cortar la punta del pene a los demás clones (en serio, a veces se asustaba por lo que podía implicar que sus clones, emanaciones de su subconsciente, hiciesen esas cosas…), y todo esto sin contar las sectas… cienciologos, satanistas, seguidores del monstruo del ramen volador… y todos, TODOS, tenían costumbres y preguntas distintas. Estaba a un paso de mandarlo todo a la mierda y provocar el armaggedon del que hablaban todos… era curioso, todos coincidían en ese punto y en algo llamado infierno…

-NO NO NO NO NO Y NO.- exclamó Naruto con furia, amedrentando a todos los clones, que le observaban sentados en sus sillas con sus estrafalarios trajes religiosos… turbantes, gorros papales, túnicas…- ¿Cuándo cojones dije yo que los clones del Orioke fuesen disfrazados de lámpara de salón?

-Oh Naruto el misericordioso, los clones del Orioke nos tientan con sus formas sensuales, el burka evita que caigamos en el pecado…

-Eso es ridículo, esos clones tienen derecho a ser libres y vestir como quieran, si os tientan el problema lo tenéis vosotros joder… además, ¿sois conscientes de que todos los clones del Orioke son hombres disfrazados, no?- los clones de la media luna se miraron asustados entre ellos… bueno, todos se miraron asustados entre ellos… estupendo, ¿Cómo podía calificar eso? ¿Homosexualidad? ¿Onanismo? ¿Mucho amor propio? Mejor correr un tupido velo…- Y los de la cruz rara, ¿se puede saber por qué quemáis gente?

-Naruto santo y bondadoso, ¡son infieles, y practican brujería!

-¿qué? ¡Si la magia no existe joder!

-¡Si que existe! Hay libros, usan gatos negros, ¡y hierbas!

-Y dale, soy el puto creador de vuestro mundo, ¡y os digo que no existe! ¡Así que nada de quemar, ni de burkas, ni mierdas así y centrémonos, joder!- exclamó Naruto, al borde de agotarse su paciencia… pero los clones no estaban por la labor.

-Señor Naruto, ¿Por qué a los clones buenos les pasan cosas malas?- preguntó uno de los clones.

-Y yo qué sé, si no sé ni porque ocurre aquí… ¿mala suerte?- un lamento indignado y un grito de "insensible" le arrancaron una mueca de enojo. Joder, ¿tenía que saber eso? Hay una cosa llamada libre albedrío supuestamente…

-¿y qué fue antes, el huevo o la gallina?

-Yo qué sé, ¿el ramen?- repuso Naruto tomándose la barbilla. Era una buena pregunta, tendría que hacérsela a Sakura chan en cuanto acabase esto…

-¡TODO ESTO ES UNA FARSA!- interrumpió el clon ateo, visiblemente enfadado.- ¿es que no lo veis? Todo esto es una mentira para controlaros, no hay religión, ¡NARUTO NO EXISTE!

-Esto… estoy aquí, dattebayo…- saludó el Naruto original con una gran gota de sudor en la nuca, pero de inmediato tuvo que agacharse cuando el citado clon le tiró con un zapato a la cara.

-¡A mí no me vas a engañar, no existes!

-¡Eh, no le tires a nuestro Dios con una zapatilla!- exclamó un clon cercano, iniciándose una nueva lucha religiosa en el jardín mientras Naruto se llevaba la palma de la mano a la cara. Y todavía faltaba que interviniese el peor…

- **Gaki, ¿vais a tardar mucho? Quiero entrenar con mi nuevo clan de invocación…** \- preguntó kurama, mientras a su espalda una decena de esas asquerosas ratas demoníacas de nueve colas rugían ansiosas y eran controladas con un látigo y una silla por Shukaku.

-Va para largo… ¡y de entrenar a esos monstruos nada kurama! Joder, se han comido a cinco jounin hasta que consiguieron encerrarlas en los niveles más profundos del alcantarillado, ¡y vas tú y las liberas en una zona habitada!- acusó el rubio a su biju, temeroso de esos animales. Joder, eran aún más fieros que el legendario kitsune, unos animales de pesadilla…

- **Venga cachorro, si son adorables, mírales que dientecitos…** \- declaró un enternecido kitsune, mientras una de las ratas saltaba sobre un desprevenido clon y lo devoraba entre gritos de sufrimiento.- **Vale, quizás son un poco entusiastas… te noto tenso, ¿problemas con tus clones?** \- Naruto asintió mirando al suelo mientras al fondo un clon explotaba al grito de Naruto hu ackbar.- **¿quieres que lo arregle? Soy un biju milenario, puedo decirte la verdad de todo… aunque no sé si podrás soportarla…**

-¿Puedes? Joder, pues hazlo.

- **Gaki, tengo que advertirte de que la verdad es un tanto… difícil de entender, seguramente no podrás asimilarla…**

-Me da igual, hazlo. ¡Chicos! Kurama os va a hablar sobre el origen y el sentido de la vida…- anunció el rubio original, frenando de golpe los clones sus guerras religiosas para prestar atención.

- **Por última vez, ¿seguro no?** \- todos los Naruto asintieron, suspirando el biju.- **En fin, tú lo has querido… chicos, vivís en una ilusión. Todo esto es una historia de ficción inventada por un adolescente que se hace llamar Angron11, es más, ahora nos está mirando negando con las manos para que no le descubra…** \- soltó de golpe el puto biju que no sabe guardar un secreto y que va a terminar esta historia sellado en Sasuke... Y el Naruto original, junto a cada clon, se le quedaron mirando con una expresión de idiocia.

-Co… ¿Cómo?

- **entiendo que sea difícil de digerir… pero lo dicho, realmente somos personajes de una historia de ficción. Es más, no somos ni la original: somos un fanfic basado en un anime que a su vez está basado en un manga creado por un señor llamado masashi kishimoto. Que a su vez se inspiró en otra serie de anime y manga llamado basilisk y en leyendas de un lugar llamado Japón… lo sé, nadie es original aquí…**

-Pe… pero… eso es ridículo, co… ¿Cómo vamos a ser unos personajes de dibujos animados?- preguntó Naruto, incapaz de asimilar lo que acababa de oír. Joder, supuestamente los dibujos animados eran para niños ¡y esto no lo era claramente! Había unas putas ratas demoníacas ansiosas de sangre sueltas en su jardín, por el amor de…

- **No te quejes, que podría ser peor… en lo que se llama canon, acabaste enamorándote de hinata por un genjutsu y una bufanda tras luchar contra un primo de kaguya en la luna y tuvisteis dos hijos… la pequeña es pasable, pero joder, al mayor me dan ganas de asesinarlo cada vez que abre la boca, y creo que a ti también te dan porque buscas cada excusa posible para no pasar por casa…**

-¿Cómo? ¿Y esa puta mierda de final? ¡Si no me he fijado en dieciocho años en hinata en ese sentido, es ridículo que lo haga en una sola aventura y obligado por un genjutsu! Además ¿cómo cojones respiro en la luna dattebayo?

- **Yo qué sé, te digo que se les ha ido la olla… si Sakura está con Sasuke de ama de casa y no se acuerda de los intentos de asesinato…** \- Naruto arqueó una ceja. ¿Sakura? ¿La mejor kunoichi médico del continente, de ama de casa?- **Me molaba más la historia primitiva, en la que tú eras el hijo de Kushina y de una alucinante criatura de pelaje rojo y nueve colas que quería que destruyeses el mundo… Si Naruto… en otra versión de la serie...** \- el biju puso su voz más grave.- **Yo soy tu padre…** \- finalizó kurama, obteniendo tras unos segundos de tenso silencio la reacción que se esperaba… pánico generalizado. Los clones comenzaron a gritar y llorar, corriendo de un lado a otro, encendiendo antorchas, matándose… el Apocalipsis.

-TODO ES UNA MENTIRAAAA- gritó un clon con turbante mientras se daba de golpes contra una pared.

-NO QUIERO MORIR VIRGEN.- se lamentó otro.

-MILLONES DE PERSONAS NOS VIERON BESARNOS CON EL TEME.- exclamó otro entre lágrimas, y acto seguido todos los clones gritaron al aire aterrados. Y todo este espectáculo fue contemplado por el clon original y el biju, que negaban con la cabeza y los ojos como platos.

-Mira lo que has hecho kurama, ¡ahora están peor!

- **Te dije que no estabas preparado para la verdad…**

-¿la verdad? Es una auténtica chorrada, ¡es imposible que esto sea un puto fanfic de los que lee Shion chan! Si no vas a ayudar, no me jodas al menos…

- ** _Joder, si todavía seré yo el malo…_** **a veeeer, te lo arreglo ahora… ¡chicos! Que era todo una broma, que no somos personajes de ficción…** \- los clones, los que no se habían suicidado, o entregado a las violaciones y el saqueo al menos, se tranquilizaron y volvieron a rodear al biju.- **os diré la auténtica verdad, acercaros…** \- el kitsune carraspeó ligeramente y se dispuso a hablar.- **En los orígenes de la tierra, un extraterrestre llegó desde el otro punto del universo, se la cascó cerca de un río, y de su semilla mezclada con toda la mierda que había allí surgieron los primeros seres unicelulares que dieron lugar a nosotros…** \- expuso con una mueca seria… desatando de nuevo el Apocalipsis.

-ARRRGHHH, LOS CIENCIÓLOGOS TENÍAN RAZÓN

-Kuramaaaaa…- se quejó el rubio original de la que sus clones se volvían locos y el biju estallaba en carcajadas. Joder, esto sí que era divertido…

Y, entre guerras religiosas y bromas del kitsune, llegó la hora del evento. Naruto se sorprendió muchísimo cuando Sakura y Shion aparecieron con una gigantesca tarta de chocolate de tres pisos… sobre todo por su aspecto. Naruto había puesto todo de su parte para no revelar a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida una terrible realidad: su fuerte no era la cocina. Ni por asomo. En el caso de Sakura chan no había probado mucha variedad de platos, solo le había bastado con sus píldoras de soldado. Joder, se había enfrentado a Madara, al kiuby, a Pain… pero lo que más cerca estuvo de matarlo fue esa cesta de píldoras caseras. Aunque daban un auténtico subidón de energía, no iba a negarlo, esos días de entrenamiento de su rasen shuriken los gastó en su mayoría en gritar de horror sentado en la taza del retrete. Y en el caso de Shion chan… Kami le odiaba. Joder, se echa una novia guapa, divertida, inteligente… y resulta que cocina igual o peor que la pelirrosada. Las píldoras de Sakura al menos le daban fuerzas para entrenar entre tanta diarrea y dolor de estómago, los platos de Shion ni eso. Solo dolor. Y lo peor de todo: las dos estaban ilusionadísimas con sus habilidades culinarias. Se esforzaban, le sonreían mientras le ofrecían esa… comida… y esperaban con alegría una respuesta. Así que Naruto no las había dicho nada y se había dejado envenenar en cada comida… lo que fuese por verlas sonreír, aunque kurama estuviese al borde de la rebelión por estar unido a él y por lo tanto experimentar el sabor de esos platos.

Pero volviendo a la tarta… joder, había visto retretes de gasolinera con mejor aspecto. Claramente habían intentado hacer una tarta de cinco chocolates, con chocolate blanco, negro, clarito… vamos, como esas que hacía Ayame a escondidas del abuelo Teuchi y que estaban tan ricas, pero fallando miserablemente. El chocolate blanco hacia un círculo irregular, derritiéndose por un lado, y el chocolate negro del centro todavía no se había terminado de hacer, tomando un aspecto líquido y nada saludable. Literalmente, parecía un retrete de gasolinera. Agradecía a kami que no hubiesen podido oírle pensar cuando le presentaron ese plato, porque el ojiazul pudo preparase, presentar su sonrisa más trabajada y felicitarlas por… el retoño… Y ahora estaba atravesando la calle cargando con esa… tarta… mientras ambas mujeres hablaban animadamente sobre lo bien que habían cocinado. Las cosas que hace uno por amor. Nota mental: tenía que suplicarle a Ayame que enseñase a cocinar a Sakura y Shion, porque, si el manto de chakra rojo de kurama le quitaba años de vida, este problema le arrebataba décadas.

Llegaron al local del evento, y Sakura y Shion se juntaron a él como un chicle al zapato, guardándole celosamente de la depredadora de la noche… la hija del Daimyo. Kumi le sonaba que era su nombre, lo cierto es que no era muy atento para esas cosas… y eso que la chica, según todos sus amigos, era una auténtica belleza. Un pelo corto de color rojo suave con unos ojos marrón rojizo, un cutis suave de porcelana y los pechos más grandes que había visto, con permiso de baa chan, unidos a una figura esbelta y curvilínea. Objetivamente, esa chica era el sueño de cualquier hombre… salvo de Naruto. Porque, si ignoraba el hecho de que estaban Shion y Sakura chan, esa mujer era todo lo contrario a lo que atraía al rubio: un carácter caprichoso y consentido, arrogante, maleducada con quien consideraba inferior (lo cual unido al anterior aspecto de su personalidad, la hacía maleducada con todos)… Y ahora su objeto, y no sujeto, de capricho era Naruto. Desde el final de la guerra, la heredera de la nación del fuego había reclamado la presencia del uzumaki una y otra vez con unas intenciones tan claras que hasta un baka como Naruto se había dado cuenta. Suerte que tenía a sus clones, que si no esa mujer le habría violado cuando tuvo que quedarse en el palacio del daimyo como enviado de konoha por una misión. Y ahora le iba a tocar cenar con ella y escaparse de sus garras… bufff, prefería perseguir a Tora de nuevo.

Tras unas horas, el ambiente se relajó muchísimo. La alta sociedad de las naciones ninja estaba en su salsa, divirtiéndose, mientras los ninja invitados contaban los minutos para que acabase todo. Bueno, salvo Kiba, que se había dedicado toda la noche a fardar delante del resto sobre cómo iba a volver loca a la hija del daimyo en cuanto pujase por él. Porque lo de solicitar expresamente la presencia de Naruto solo era una tapadera para que nadie se enterase de que su objeto de deseo era un auténtico alfa como el inuzuka, como había declarado a los cuatro vientos. Hasta akamaru miró al suelo con vergüenza… En cuanto a las féminas presentes, más kunoichi habían acudido además de Shion y Sakura. Hijas de nobles de la nación entrenadas en konoha, jóvenes kunoichi de clanes importantes… la opción de tener una cena con un atractivo shinobi, sobre todo si era Naruto uzumaki, era tentadora. Incluso la haruno y la sacerdotisa pudieron ver a hinata, que parecía muy inquieta por ser descubierta allí, aunque ninguna de las dos entendía el porqué. Pero estaban a otros asuntos más importantes, tanto que ambas, con la excusa de ir al baño, se encontraban ahora reunidas discutiendo qué hacer.

-Sakura, esa desgraciada no ha probado la tarta…- susurró Shion mientras fingía que se maquillaba junto a la pelirrosada.- …te dije que debíamos de habernos esforzado más en presentarla bonita…

-No lo entiendo… tiene chocolate, y seguimos esa receta de internet, no entiendo qué ha podido fallar…- se quejó la ojijade, sin entender en serio su fallo. En la mentalidad de kunoichi médico no había sitio para las florituras, por algo nunca se maquillaba demasiado ni se preocupaba por ir elegante como su mejor amiga, una doctora debía de salvar la vida al paciente, centrarse en lo importante, no detenerse en detalles absurdos.- pero tienes razón, ni la ha rozado desde que la vio al principio de la fiesta…

-Quizás si no estuviésemos como buitres esperando a que la pruebe… creo que se ha dado cuenta… demonios, hasta Naruto se ha dado cuenta, nos mira con pena el pobre…

-Ya… debe de estar haciéndose una idea de la noche que le espera… solo de imaginarme a esa buscona tocándole me… argggh…- Sakura no pudo evitar hacer un gesto como si estuviese estrangulando a kumi, mientras Shion asentía a su lado… en su mente, la rubia ya la había enviado a volar entre dimensiones y lo estaba disfrutando…- Bueno, esperemos a ver si acaba cayendo… si la cosa se complica, activo la alarma de incendios…- ambas mujeres terminaron de retocarse y salieron del baño, y entonces se encontraron la sorpresa. No quedaba nada de la tarta, solo las migas sobre el plato. Las dos casi saltan de emoción, pero entonces cayeron en lo obvio: ¿Quién se lo había comido? Por qué no parecía que nadie se estuviese muriendo… ¿tendrían tal mala suerte que, intentando cocinar mal a propósito, habían terminado acertando? ¿Menos por menos es más también en cocina?

-Sa… Sakura, se la han comido, ¡ha funcionado!- exclamó emocionada Shion, pero Sakura, como kunoichi entrenada que eran se dio cuenta de un detalle.

-Pero… esa guarra sigue ahí, tan tranquila…- contestó la haruno con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras al fondo Kumi hablaba con dos asistentes mientras terminaba su cigarrillo.- ¿Quién puede habérsela…? Oh no…- se lamentó Sakura, mientras Shion también caía en la cuenta del detalle y dibujaba una inmensa expresión de culpa. Tirado en una esquina del local, rodeado del resto de solteros, siendo abanicado por Hinata y con Kiba tomándole el pulso, Naruto sufría la peor indigestión de su vida. Jadeaba, se retorcía, y su piel había adoptado un tono verduzco muy preocupante. Ambas mujeres le rodearon con culpa, mientras el rubio rogaba por una rápida muerte.

-Na… Naruto kun, perdón, ¡perdón!- exclamó Shion en voz baja mientras limpiaba el sudor de la frente de su novio y le acariciaba la mejilla con dulzura. No se iba a perdonar jamás haber envenenado a su novio…

-¿Te la has comido entera, baka?- preguntó una preocupada Sakura de la que aplicaba su chakra verde sobre el semi muerto uzumaki. La haruno estaba realmente alarmada, percibía con su chakra que el rubio no había muerto solamente porque kurama estaba en su paraje mental purgando ese veneno del organismo… y, visto lo visto, estaba pasándolo mal para lograrlo…

-S… si… argghhh… estaba riq… argghhh… riquísima, ¿queda más?- preguntó un ido Naruto, a punto de ver la Luz al final del túnel, provocando a Shion y Sakura una sonrisa enternecida entre medias. Ese baka tontorrón se había comido ese veneno única y exclusivamente por verlas felices. Debió de interpretar sus continuas miradas a Kumi y la tarta como miradas de decepción, como si estuviesen disgustadas porque nadie quería probar esa tarta que habían cocinado con tanto amor. Y, por verlas felices, se había comido hasta el último trozo, a pesar de que sabía que esa tarta le mataría. En esta clase de momentos ambas coincidían en una cosa: ¿Cómo no amar a ese cabezahueca?

- **Gaki, no las tientes… joder, estas dos han creado un veneno peor que el de Orochimaru…** \- rogó el kiuby, canalizando chakra a cantidades industriales para evitar la muerte de su mejor amigo.

-Naruto kun, si estás medio muerto, no hace falta que finjas más…- comentó Shion con una mueca triste.

-N… no, si… estoy bien… creo que comí demasiado ramen antes de… urgghhh…- Naruto intentó erguirse, pero en lugar de lograrlo, una potente arcada le asaltó, una acompañada del último intento de su organismo de expulsar la tarta. Y el rubio, intentando mantener su pésima coartada para no entristecer más a las chicas, hizo lo impensable: tragar. Y Sakura, Shion, Hinata… incluso Kiba y akamaru, todos los allí presentes, reaccionaron con una mueca de puro asco. Aunque el más afectado resultó ser kurama.

- **Joder, ¿te has tragado tu puto vomito?** \- rugió con asco el biju, para luego retorcerse en una esquina del paraje mental de Naruto.- **UARGGHHHH… AAAAARGGHHHH…** \- comenzó a morirse entre arcadas el nueve colas. Y fuera, Naruto se puso todavía peor, para preocupación de los allí presentes. Aunque Sakura reparó en algo…

-Bueno… al menos en este estado nadie va a pujar por él…- intentó conformarse la haruno. ¿quién pagaría por una cita con Naruto al borde de la muerte?

Pues, por desgracia, la noche no fue especialmente bien en materia de pujas por solteros. El plan de Kakashi, a priori aceptable, no había tenido en cuenta el nivel de los solteros a sortear. Para empezar, estaba Kiba. En un principio, las mujeres allí presentes deberían de haber pujado fuerte por él: un hombre fuerte, de aspecto salvaje y atractivo, con musculatura marcada y veterano de la gran guerra. Pero claro… abrió la boca. Fue decir que las marcaría a todas como un buen alfa que era, guiñándole el ojo a una asqueada Kumi, y quedarse desierta la subasta. Solo sacaron por él 10 tristes ryu que ofreció Hinata entre sonrojos, apiadándose de su abatido compañero de equipo. En el caso de Shino, también era alguien atractivo, pero el hecho de que se paseasen insectos por su cara alejó a las mujeres. Shikamaru directamente ni se levantó de la silla para mostrarse, por lo que solo Temari pujó algo, y más por obligarle a salir a cenar a algún sitio que por piedad. Irónicamente, el que sorprendió a todos fue Chouji. Fue mencionarse que su clan podía expandir CUALQUIER parte de su cuerpo a voluntad y dispararse las ofertas, llevándoselo al final una kunoichi escolta del embajador de Kumo, de nombre Karui. Pero el akimichi no podía levantar el evento él solo, por lo que, aún moribundo, el uzumaki fue subido al estrado, todo ello entre quejas de unas indignadas Shion y Sakura. Y, viendo la mirada avariciosa de las mujeres de esa sala, esta subasta no se iba a quedar desierta.

-Bien, llegamos al plato fuerte de la noche.- expuso kakashi, vestido para la ocasión con un smoking negro que quedaba horrible con esa máscara, mientras el rubio deliraba en una camilla a su espalda.- Que no os engañe su aspecto, es el jinchuriki de un zorro milenario hecho de chakra, en unas horas estará como nuevo. Naruto uzumaki, el relámpago naranja de konoha, todo un hombre, valiente, agradable, famoso por ayudar a niños huérfanos y animales abandonados. De pelo rubio e hipnotizantes ojos azules, su cálida seducción esconde un secreto… una fuente de energía eterna en su interior que le permite estar activo días… SI CHICAS, DÍAS…- Sakura y Shion apretaron los puños entre el gentío… maldito kakashi, hasta a ellas les había dado ganas de pujar…- la puja empieza en 100 ryu, ¿alguien ofrece…?

-Mil ryu.- exclamó una confiada Kumi, relamiéndose. Lo tenía claro: en cuanto se recuperase, Naruto la daría su cena… y la mejor semana de su vida, no le iba a permitir salir de su dormitorio. Era su nuevo capricho, y Kumi no destacaba por renunciar a un objetivo… y menos a uno que se la estaba resistiendo tanto.- _Oh si, resístete Naruto… a este ritmo, a lo mejor hasta te acepto como padre de mis hijos, me gustan los retos._

-He oído mil ryu, ¿alguien ofrece ma…?- de nuevo el hokage fue interrumpido.

-Di… diez mil…- intervino una totalmente roja hinata, obteniendo un gesto indignado de sus amigas Sakura y Shion. Maldita traidora, en serio, ¿por eso había venido y estaba tan esquiva?

-esto marcha, ¿más?

-Cien mil ryu.- pujó Kumi, desafiando con la mirada a la hyuuga, y obteniendo algunos gestos de asombro entre las asistentes. La puja comenzaba a dispararse. Ambas féminas se enzarzaron en un duelo de pujas, como en un partido de tenis, y lo hicieron con tal intensidad que incluso ignoraron la alarma de incendios que extrañamente había saltado cuando la puja llegó a un millón. Y, cuando la hija del daimyo ofreció diez millones y hinata bajó la cabeza, derrotada, Shion y Sakura entraron en pánico.

-Mierda… lo del incendio no ha funcionado… y esa arrastrada robanarutos se lo va a llevar, shannaro…- se quejó una derrotada Sakura, de la que Shion se mordía el labio con nerviosismo.

-Vale, no pienso permitir que esa zorra...- Kurama exclamó un "¡oye!" ofendido desde el interior del rubio.- …se lleve a mi Naruto, Sakura, ¿Cuánto llevas encima?

-Emmm… 200 ryu…

-Suficiente…- declaró Shion, para acto seguido tomar la mano de Sakura y levantarla junto a la suya.- OFRECEMOS CIEN MILLONES DE RYU.- gritó a todo pulmón, mientras Sakura la miraba con los ojos como platos y todos los allí presentes, incluso Kumi, exclamaban con asombro. Y, antes de que la pelirroja noble interviniese, kakashi lo hizo.

-JUSTO EL PRECIO DE LAS REP… perdón, de la colecta benéfica para ayudar a las víctimas de la noche de karaoke, ADJUDICADO.- sentenció el hatake, que no lo vio tan fácil en su vida. Su aldea era reparada y su alumno no tenía que prostituirse, una gran victoria de su administración, y encima se evitaba la paliza que le había prometido Tsunade si obligaba a Naruto a acostarse con la hija del daimyo. Mientras la caprichosa Kumi se quejaba a voz en grito y todo el mundo comentaba con emoción esa última puja, Sakura se dirigió a Shion.

-Shion, ¿estás loca?- la susurró entre felicitación y felicitación.- No tenemos tanto dinero… y, en cuanto kakashi se entere, a mí me echará del cuerpo, a ti te desterrará y esa guarra se ofrecerá a reparar la aldea a cambio de follarse a nar…

-Lo sé, pero tendremos ese dinero. Es una vergüenza para mi orden, pero vamos a hacer lo siguiente: vamos a juntar lo que tienes con el dinero que tiene Naruto en ese monedero con forma de rana…

-Gama chan…

-Eso… lo juntaremos y nos dedicaremos toda la noche a ir de casino en casino de Tanzaku hasta ganar esos millones. Yo predigo el número de la ruleta y tú apuestas…

-Pe… pero… eso es inmoral y…

-¡Me da igual! Es eso o que gane ella, así que muévete que nos falta el tiempo…- ordenó Shion, tirando de una avergonzada Sakura, que solo podía murmurar una cosa.

-Joder, como Tsunade sama se entere…

-¿Cómo me entere de qué? ¿De que vas a saquear todos los casinos de la cuidad donde bautizaron a tu maestra con ese mote de mierda empleando a una adivina consumada?- preguntó Tsunade, apareciendo de golpe entre ambas mujeres con una gran sonrisa.- Solo diré una cosa… ¡ME APUNTO!- Y así, las tres féminas se dispusieron a pagar el precio de la cena por Naruto. Aunque antes tocaba buscar a gama chan…

-Sakura, ¿está en la mesa de noche de Naruto kun?- preguntó Shion a Sakura, que negó con la cabeza mientras miraba una foto de ella con el rubio que el uzumaki tenía en su cuarto con una sonrisa enternecida. Shion sonrió ligeramente, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando la haruno, y continuó su búsqueda donde sabía que podría estar. Y, en la habitación de kurama, dio con su objetivo.- Lo sabía... kurama se lo había quitado para pagarse ramen... voy a tener que hablar con este zorro...- murmuró para si la sacerdotisa mientras tomaba el monedero de rana de un cajón. Aunque algo distrajo la atención, un papel que encontró juso debajo…- ¿Qué es esto de "proyecto octizorritas"?

Ending: el sentido de la vida.

-Shion chan, que ya estoy mejor… no hace falta que me revises cada minuto…- dijo el uzumaki vestido con una camiseta y un pantalón corto de pijama, mientras su novia, vestida con un short y una camiseta de tirantes, le acomodaba en el colchón con una mueca de culpa todavía en su rostro.

-Lo… lo siento Naruto kun… soy un desastre, te enveneno a un día del examen…- se disculpo, avergonzada, para luego tumbarse y abrazar a Naruto.- Y encima no pude estar contigo en el hospital…

-Te lo repito: no pasa nada, estuve con los biju, y me dieron ramen para desayunar. Lo hiciste todo por una buena causa, debería yo de darte las gracias por librarme de una cena con esa chica...- contestó sonriendo el ojiazul, para luego darle un beso en la frente a su novia.- Y encima pude solucionar lo de mis clones aprovechando el tiempo libre.- Shion arqueó una ceja con sorpresa.

-¿ya no tienen religiones?

-No, eso ha sido imposible de eliminar… supongo que cada uno necesita dar una respuesta a todo y por eso existen, dattebayo…- reflexionó el rubio, mientras Shion le contemplaba con una sonrisa.- Así que reduje el problema a lo mínimo: que se obsesionasen con justificar su respuesta en lugar de disfrutar de la vida. Es ridículo, ni tan siquiera yo sé responder que hay más allá, como para que lo hagan ellos. En el fondo, creo que no hay manera de saber la realidad hasta la muerte, por lo que… ¿para qué preocuparse? Y, como no hubo manera de hacérselo entender, decidí… asustarles. Les he puesto un grupo de normas básicas, como no matarse, no robar y esas cosas, y les he dicho que si las incumplen, van al infierno… concretamente un lugar donde no hay ramen, tienen que madrugar cada día y besarse con el teme. Y si creen en la reencarnación, les he prometido convertirlos en clones del Orioke en cuanto mueran.- Shion soltó una carcajada. Un auténtico infierno, si señor.

-Así que les has creado un infierno…

-Como si supiese hacerlo, necesitaría consejos de kurama…- confesó Naruto.- Realmente no sé si lo hay o no, solo lo he usado a mi favor… el caso es que, desde que lo he dicho, se portan más o menos bien. Todavía los hay… raros… y siguen con sus peleas, pero la mayoría han captado el mensaje y creo que si…- Shion le cortó la explicación, dándole un fuerte beso.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que estás guapísimo cuando piensas? Pero te voy a prohibir decirlo por ahí, que me dejas sin trabajo…- le pinchó la ojivioleta, sinceramente sorprendida con su novio. No todos los días te enterabas de que tu novio había solucionado una guerra religiosa él solo. El uzumaki reaccionó poniéndose sobre ella, besándola con ternura.- Oye tú, que mañana tienes tu examen, tienes que descansar…- intentó ser responsable Shion, pero el uzumaki continuó su asalto. Y la ojivioleta cada vez caía más…

-Y eso hago…- contestó de forma traviesa el rubio, mientras quitaba lentamente la camiseta de pijama a su novia, aprovechando para acariciar su suave piel. Y Shion solo pudo soltar un gemido al sentir a su uzumaki atendiéndola.- Necesitaré mucho de ti para ganar mañana…- sentenció, comenzando a disfrutar de una merecida recompensa. Hoy estaría con su novia… mañana sería chunnin.

* * *

 **Y fin, hoy ha sido todo más rápido, necesitaba dejar todo preparado para el gran capítulo de los exámenes. Si, esto está cerca del final, queda el capítulo del examen y el epílogo, donde resolveré de todo: el problema de Sasuke, lo del SakuNaruShion... y las octizorritas, por supuesto. Ya habéis visto el final de la búsqueda de gama chan xD**

 **Como veis, al final Naruto ha conseguido "arreglar" el problema de sus clones, aunque no sin... secuelas. ¿Quién diría que la pregunta "a donde fue el clon gordo tras comérselo esos lobos del bosque" llevaría al pobre Naruto hasta ahí xD quería ofrecer esta moraleja desde el principio, de ahí ese ending tan "serio". Lo de la intervención de kurama es la clave: ¿si os dijesen que sois parte de un fic, os lo creeríais? Admito que su última versión es ya darle un golpe cómico final, eso sí xD**

 **como veis, kakashi ha intentado prostituir al pobre Naruto. Ya os dije que esa noche de karaoke fue catastrófica para konoha. Y casi acaba Naruto en manos de esa buscona, suerte que Shion puede ver el futuro, que si no el pobre rubio habría tenido que cumplir con una misión de seducción. Porque si, me parece justo que los hombres también tengan de esas misiones si se da el caso, no os parece?**

 **Bueno, el capítulo que viene ocurrirá lo bueno bueno. El gran duelo, la oportunidad de Naruto de convertirse en chunnin. La aldea está lista, y el uzumaki motivado, lo logrará? Sasuke será descubierto? Kurama sobrevivirá a sus octizorritas? Todo esto y mucho más, en el siguiente capitulo... el gran duelo.**


	16. El gran duelo

Cap15: el gran duelo

 **Y al fin llego el momento. Hola, buenas a todos, aqui teneis otro capitulo mas de Fjaka, el capitulo que llevabais esperando desde hace mucho... el fin de los examenes, el ultimo episodio (tranquilos, queda un epilogo todavia que publicare lo mas pronto posible, es mi absoluta prioridad), el duelo definitivo entre nuestro heroe y el principe del ojete purpura. Os quiero con el bol de palomitas y listos, hoy hay easter eggs y guiños a anteriores capitulos por todas partes, disfrutad! yo paso a los reviews:**

 **Kirito720:** buenas! como que esta vez no tuviste problemas por reirte? ah no, eso si que no, esta obra esta para que te rias. Hoy tienes a kurama unchained, a Sasuke-Okupa, clones, harem, charla motivadora... si hoy no lo comsigo, me jubilo :P

El pobre Sasuke sufre el gran mal de todo hombre rodeado de mujeres... que todas se ponen deacuerdo para joderte la vida XD su huida es logica, y hoy vas a ver como le va, lo cierto es que se ha adaptado bien, incluso comparte habitacion... xD

Lo del parto queda para el epilogo, pero hoy tienes el fin del examen chuunin, disfrutalo y un saludo!

 **AliceUchihaLockwood:** saludos! Pues si, has estado cerca de acertar, los clones ya se estan medio civilizando, todo es una pequeña metafora sobre los efectos de la lectura: casualmente, al empezar a salir con Shion, naruto comienza a leer. esto dispara su imaginación, le hace preguntarse cosas y esas preguntas se trasladan a sus clones. de ahi la crisis religiosa. Y hoy vas a tener de Sasuke en modo okupa, ya lo veras, lo cierto es que es feliz viviendo asi, no tiene que soportar un harem XD

Y pasemos a boruto... vaya por delante que a mi lo del naruhina me daria igual si lo hibiesen desarrollado bien, y no nos lo hubiesen tirado a la cara en una pelicula y 1 episodio de manga frente a los 698 capítulos y 5 peliculas previos que decian lo contrario. Como si en este fic os liase a Naruto con, no se, Shizune en el epilogo y de golpe... Pero, centrandonos en el chaval, yo lo que veo de esa secuela es que es un puto calco de la serie original, solo que con Sasuke mujer y sano mentalment y con Boruto... boruto no es su padre, para su desgracia, es una version de naruto Sasukizado (piénsalo, apariencia de naruto con un doujutsu ocular único en un solo ojo, un rollo rebelde sin causa y el mangaka regalandoselo todo: mujeres, tecnicas, power up...), lo cual le convierte en una especie de mala copia de Sasuke, una burla del naruto original. Y a eso hay que añadir lo de invocar serpientes, que hoy vas a leer en el capitulo lo que opino casualmente XD

Lo de Sarada tiene facil explicacion: no es un pj. El pj es boruto, el resto son complementos, y Sarada está para que en un futuro boruto se la folle y ikemoto pueda dibujar gente con Sharingan y Byakugan/lo que sea que tiene boruto (si es que llega a haber una tercera parte de esto; que espero que no). De ahi su diseño putilla, hay que darle a los quinceañeros que la ven la imagen de que boruto se la tiene que follar porque es un ganador. Es lo mismo que hicieron con hinata en The last si te fijas: toda la serie con ropa holgada para disfrazarla ahi de putilla de alto standing para que cuele mejor un naruhina repentino. Y lo de Kashin Koji... como sea Jiraiya voy a ir a japon a mear en la puerta de los estudios pierrot... el pobre ero sennin murió con honor, déjale muerto joder! Lo unico que me ha gustado es lo que has dicho tu del contraste entre las nuevas tecnologias y la mentalidad antigua, eso si que lo aprovecharé en un fic.

Vaya, tambien me ha quedado una mega contestación xD espero que te guste lo de hoy: un saludo!

 **Xrst:** hola! Me alegra que lr hayas dado una oportunidad, lo cierto es que esta obra es, junto a Asqueroso baka hentai, los fics donde he puesto toda la carne en el asador en materia de humor.

Y si, lo has calcado, los dos primeros episodios son de introduccion: presentar el problema y una posible solucion. Luego, cuando pude sacar a naruto de konoha, ya empezó lo divertido xD Pude meter humor absurdo, easter eggs, desarrollar a Kurama (es una mina ese zorro) y a Sasuke, lo de los clones... me alegra que te haga reir, ese es su objetivo! Hoy tienes muchisimo mas humor absurdo, espero que lo disfrutes, porque solo queda lo de hoy y el epilógico! un saludo!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

Obviamente, los personajes y el mundo Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo aportó la historia y entierro a boruto en lo más profundo del infierno para que no vuelva a salir. No autorizo el plagio de mis obras.

* * *

-Buenos días…- saludó un shinobi de pelo negro y liso.- Si, me estoy refiriendo a ti lector. Porto el ojo de un Dios, ¿en serio te crees que no puedo verte? Me presentaré, aunque no entiendo cómo puede ser que no hayas reconocido al glorioso príncipe de los tres tomoes, al portador del ojo de Dios, al amo del fuego negro…

- **Amo del beso negro…** \- corrigió un kitsune de nueve colas, que se encontraba sentado en una silla de ordenador enredando con el programa Photoshop, a pocos metros del pelinegro.

-Repugnante rata peluda, ¡deja de joder mi brillante presentación! Sasuke uchiha debe de presentarse como el glorioso shinobi que es…

- **Pero si vas vestido con un chandal de un niño de doce años y las zapatillas de andar por casa de una mujer, y te alimentas de las sobras de tomates y ramen instantáneo a escondidas, ¿Dónde ves tú lo brillante de tu situación?** \- comentó con pesadez el biju, dejando por un momento lo que estaba haciendo para señalar al shinobi legendario, que estaba vestido con el pantalón de un chandal naranja y azul antiguo y muy hortera, uno que le quedaba tan pequeño que le llegaba por las pantorrillas y no podia abrocharse por la cintura (dejando a la vista unos calzoncillos de zorritos naranjas hábilmente robados), y unas zapatillas rosas con pompones que también le quedaban pequeñas, propiedad antiguamente de Shion y que hábilmente había podido robar de la que encontraba algún calzado más adecuado para estar por casa.

Bueno… os preguntaréis como el rey del doujutsu ha acabado así… disfrazado del dobe en su época de academia, de ocupa en una casa ajena y de compañero de habitación de un zorro mitológico onanista obsesionado con montarle un harem al idiota de mi compañero de equipo (Pobre desgraciado, ¿montarle un harem? ¿Tanto le odia?). Todo es parte de un astuto plan, un entrenamiento innovador en camuflaje e infiltración, otra forma de demostrar mi brillante preparación y mi papel como shinobi más poderoso del continente. Según ese saco de pulgas que se la está cascando ahora mismo al grito de "mis octizorritas son perfectas", Y QUE NO TIENE LA MÁS MÍNIMA EDUCACIÓN AL HACERLO DELANTE DE MI, realmente estoy aquí de refugiado harapiento para huir del infierno que hay montado ahora mismo en el complejo uchiha (la última noticia que recibí de una conversación que mantuvo Naruto con la psicótica de su novia era que los anbu de konoha habían tenido que entrar a disolver la última fiesta de Midori habitación por habitación tras haberse descontrolado el gentío al más puro estilo proyecto X, y que kakashi barajaba enviar a Naruto con kurama para conseguir tomar el complejo de una vez ante el enorme número de bajas ninja…), pero esa alimaña no tiene ni idea. El príncipe de los tres tomoes no teme a nada, es valiente, indestructible, es…

- **AHHHHH, JOOOODEEEEEEEER.** \- gritó kurama de pronto, eyaculando descontroladamente por todo el cuarto como si fuese una manguera, girando incluso sobre la silla de forma grotesca mientras salpicaba paredes, ventanas, cuadros...

-MALDITA SEA ZORRO MUGRIENTO, CASI ME DAS.- se quejó Sasuke, tras tener que usar su sharingan para esquivar un "proyectil" que iba directo hacia su cara mientras el biju acababa de gritar tras regar una pared entera.

- **Si, pe… perdón… joder, que puto mareo…** \- se disculpó el kitsune, apoyándose con una pata en la mesa, exhausto.- **lo siento, tengo un chorro muy potente y no controlo cuan… AAAAAH AH AHHHHH, VIENE MAAAAAAAS**.- exclamó de nuevo el nueve colas, volviendo a empezar con el espectáculo y regando la pared norte.

Joder, y luego me tocará limpiar a mi… que puto asco… En fin, saldré de este lugar antes de que algo me acabe salpicando… la última vez el zorro estuvo media hora así, esa habitación parecía la versión porno del ascensor del hotel del resplandor… Me muevo como un auténtico ninja por los pasillos del complejo, ocultó, en las sombras, procurando que el chandal no me roce demasiado mi sensible entrepierna. Mi vida en el complejo uzumaki es simple, sencilla… perfecta. Si, a primera vista puede no parecerlo, pero joder, prefiero mil veces esquivar lefazos del legendario biju de nueve colas a hacer guardia para que mi prometida amante de las mantis no aparezca por sorpresa y me decapite… o mi celosa prometida hyuuga me castre… o midori encuentre mi tarjeta de crédito… El truco está en adaptarse al entorno. El complejo uzumaki desarrolla su actividad sobre todo por la mañana: el dobe y su rubia oxigenada se despiertan temprano, se acuestan, luego Naruto entrena un poco mientras la sacerdotisa prepara ese veneno al que llama desayuno, Naruto lo come todo fingiendo felicidad, se vuelven a acostar y entonces cada uno se va del lugar a cumplir con sus trabajos hasta media tarde o la noche… y ahí empieza mi día. En cuanto se van puedo moverme por la casa de forma más libre… entrenar, practicar con mi rinnegan, comer mis ansiados tomates… llevo días colándoles kilos de tomates en sus listas de la compra, tengo mi pequeño alijo personal a buen resguardo y provisiones para un par de meses… no sé ni en qué día vivo si os soy sincero, pero me da igual… esta vida me gusta, no hay harem de mujeres locas, ni responsabilidades, ni que rehacer un clan…

Aunque no negaré que he tenido algún que otro problema. Obviando a mi compañero de cuarto y sus sesiones de amor propio con final volcánico, es difícil vivir de gorra en una casa sin ser descubierto. Tengo que revisar agendas para descubrir visitas imprevistas, agudizar el oído para captar conversaciones, esconderme rápido si aparece alguien… todavía recuerdo lo cerca que estuvieron Shion y Sakura de descubrirme hace unos días mientras me duchaba a traición… si no llega a ser por mi **amenotejikara** , me habrían descubierto y devuelto a mi infierno personal. O ese otro día cuando Naruto se preguntó si debía de comprar tantos tomates como ponía en la lista de la compra… me traicionaron los nervios, ¡mis amados tomates no se tocan! Pero bueno, he descubierto que, en lugar de pedir 10 kilos de tomates de golpe en la lista de la compra de la feliz pareja, es mucho menos sospechoso pedirlos de poco en poco en poss-it puestos en la nevera, en plan "se me olvidó ponerlo en la lista de la compra". Pero bueno, no voy a negar que también agradezco los retos, he descubierto nuevos trucos a base de adaptarme. Como que puedo enviar mis deposiciones a la dimensión donde está sellada kaguya y así no me arriesgo a tirar de la cadena… creo que he oído al Zetsu negro gritarme que soy un desgraciado asqueroso y que deje de contaminar su prisión, pero… ¿a quien le importa?

Además, esta experiencia me ha servido para descubrir nuevos hobbys. Por ejemplo, me encanta ver al dobe y a su novia desequilibrada hacer cosas… entrenar, ducharse, acostarse, dormir… No lo entendáis de forma siniestra, es que soy un fanático de los realities sobre convivencia tipo gran hermano. Le paso papel higiénico con un **henge** cuando Naruto lo pide tras ir al baño y descubre que no hay, doy masajes sorpresivos en la espalda a Shion sin decir palabra para que no me descubra, me cuelo en su habitación mientras duermen y les observo durante algunas horas en la oscuridad mientras pienso en mis cosas, a veces incluso les arropo si tienen frío o una pesadilla… es como ver Gran hermano en 3D, una maravilla. Aunque por culpa de esta afición me descubrió ese zorro asqueroso… una noche entró en la habitación mientras yo estaba distraído, y no me dio tiempo a huir. Creí que alertaría al uzuratoncachi, pero en lugar de ello me ordenó quedarme en silencio, sacó unas cuántas fotos a la novia de Naruto dormida en diferentes poses (y del puto pene del dobe, que ni tan siquiera así se despertó… perturbador, muy perturbador…) y se fue sin decir nada. Y al día siguiente movió ese ordenador con esa silla a mi habitación-refugio y me puso como condición para no delatarme que vigilase su ordenador y no hiciese preguntas sobre esas octizorritas… octizorritas, ¿qué cojones es eso?

En fin, no tuve problema en aceptar, aunque esas corridas asesinas son un problema de convivencia e higiene a solventar ¿No puede hacerlo en un puto calcetín como todo el mundo? El resto del tiempo me lo paso recolectando agua de las cisternas de los baños, preparando mi comida a escondidas de la pareja y saqueando el armario para conseguir ropa limpia. El que ahora lleve el chandal de Naruto cuando era niño es porque el dobe empieza a sospechar… comenta mucho con Shion que le faltan calzoncillos, y ella se queja de que las zapatillas que se trajo del país del demonio han desaparecido… joder, es que son calentitas y blanditas, perfectas para abrigar los pies del grandioso señor del fuego… también se queja de que le han desaparecido varios tangas, pero ahí os juro que no tengo nada que ver, ¿para qué querría el señor del rinnegan un tanga?... pero bueno, he procurado estar tranquilo unos días y tirar de lo que ya he robado para no llamar la atención… y ahora os dejo, creo que ya se han ido y es hora de mi desayuno… tomates, riiiicos tomates…

Mientras Sasuke se montaba su propia versión de "el habitante incierto", Naruto y Shion se encontraban todavía en su casa. Por culpa de la actividad nocturna que habían tenido para liberar tensiones por el examen, se habían dormido, y ahora tenían que recuperar el tiempo perdido si querían llegar al estadio a tiempo. Mientras la sacerdotisa preparaba unas tostadas para el rubio, bien negras y requemadas como le gustaban a su novio (que suerte que acertase a la primera cuando las hizo por primera vez), Naruto entrenaba en el exterior, en el jardín del complejo. Desde la puerta de cristal que conectaba ambas estancias, la ojivioleta se detuvo a observar el espectáculo. Naruto, sin camiseta, vestido solo con un pantalón corto blanco con rebordes naranjas, entrenaba a dar patadas y puñetazos a un saco de boxeo cercano. La rubia se mordió el labio, sintiendo un intenso calor muy familiar en su entrepierna mientras veía el musculoso cuerpo de su novio surcado por el sudor, con esos pectorales y abdominales brillando a la luz del sol, sus venas marcándose en sus brazos en tensión, sus fuertes piernas depiladas, su pose concentrada con esos ojazos azules… Cuando el rubio dio una patada lateral al saco, mandándolo a volar varios metros, y decidió refrescarse un poco echándose agua encima del rostro para que resbalase por su cuerpo, sacudiendo esa melena rubia y revuelta al viento como aquella vez en el lago el día que se conocieron, Shion no aguantó más.

-Naruto kun… ¿puedes venir un momento?- pidió, con un extraño brillo en su mirada que Naruto no alcanzó a identificar… pero, en cuanto cruzó la puerta de la cocina, lo entendió todo…

(Lemmon inicia)

Naruto sintió como literalmente era llevado por una fuerza irresistible al interior de la habitación por una encendida Shion, que reclamó sus labios con ansia. Para ella el rubio era como una droga, no podía dejarlo de lado… era verle y ponerse a cien, daba igual que acabasen de acostarse, como viese a su ojiazul haciendo algo atractivo, como entrenar, arreglar algo de la casa, ayudar a alguien, leer un libro con concentración, sonreír… algo dentro de ella tomaba el control y no se contenía. Introdujo su lengua en la boca de Naruto, comenzando una batalla que encendió también al uzumaki enseguida. Si esa mujer tenía siempre hambre de Naruto, Naruto siempre estaba dispuesto a saciarla. Deslizó sus manos por la espalda de la ojivioleta mientras ella daba algunos pasos atrás sin separarse de él, tanteando bajo la camiseta que había tomado prestado del rubio para dormir, y no pudo resistirse. Detuvo sus manos en las nalgas de la fémina y, arrancándola un fuerte gemido, las estrujó con fuerza para levantarla hasta ponerla sobre la encimera. Lo había pensado el mismo día que se mudó a ese lugar… estaba a la altura perfecta.

Quitó con rapidez la prenda de arriba de la rubia, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con los pantalones de Naruto. Y, nada más bajarlo, Shion se encontró con la auténtica arma blanca que había en esa cocina. Mira que estaba acostumbrada a verlo, mira que realmente era el único que había visto en su vida, pero joder, siempre le parecía enorme. Pulsante. Pétreo. Y entero para ella. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa y luego morderse el labio mientras lo miraba, para luego clavar sus ojos en los de Naruto con un brillo lujurioso. Y Naruto perdió todo el autocontrol que le quedaba. Mientras el rubio apartaba de un manotazo los platos de la mesa, Shion se bajó con rapidez los pantalones cortos del pijama, para luego sentir como el uzumaki la posaba directamente de espaldas contra la encimera, regando con su bello y largo cabello toda la mesa, y se introducía de golpe en su interior. Sin miramientos, sin pensar en otra cosa… a ninguno le hacía falta: la sacerdotisa ya estaba totalmente húmeda tras verle entrenar, y a Naruto le bastó esa mirada llena de lujuria que la joven dedicó a su pene para ser capaz de atravesar un puto muro si era necesario. Shion gimió con fuerza cuando sintió el miembro de Naruto introducirse en ella hasta el fondo, con una mezcla de dolor y placer por lo brusco del momento, pero completamente gratificante. Abrió los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió el miembro de Naruto entrar y salir, cada vez más rápido, acariciando su intimidad con cada roce, acercándola cada vez más al climax.

-Na… ahhhhhh… Naruto kun… Ahhhhhh, me vas a partir en… AHHHH- la joven no pudo continuar, ya que sintió como la boca del ojiazul se situaba sobre su pezon izquierdo, succionando con suavidad. Sentía la lengua del rubio delinear su pezón, endureciéndolo, así como los ligeros pinchazos que provocaba su ligera barba rubia, y eso la encendía aún más, la privaba de cualquier muestra de raciocinio. Cuando se cansó de ese pezón, Naruto continuó con el otro mientras acariciaba con su mano derecha el pecho izquierdo de la rubia. Naruto sabía que eso excitaba mucho a la ojivioleta, que tenía unos pechos muy sensibles, y oyendo sus altísimos gemidos, estaba en lo cierto… sin contar lo otro…

-estás… ahhhhh… estás apretando mucho Shion chan…- comentó entre gemidos el rubio, sintiendo como las paredes vaginales de la ojivioleta le envolvían con fuerza, cada vez más húmedas y calientes. La sacerdotisa respondió acompasando sus caderas con los movimientos del rubio, profundizando el contacto. Quería más, mucho más, lo quería todo.- A este ritmo no podré…

-¡Sigue! Me da… ahhhhh… igual, ¡Párteme en dos Naruto!- gritó una completamente fuera de si Shion, que sentía el placer recorriendo su cuerpo con cada vaivén de la cadera del rubio, tanto que incluso omitió el sufijo para asegurarse de que su uzumaki la obedeciese. Naruto lo entendió a la perfección, puesto que usó su mano izquierda para sostenerla con firmeza de la cadera y aumentó la fuerza y cadencia de sus embestidas. Dentro fuera, con cada ataque el ojiazul tenía un objetivo claro: que Shion se olvidase del año en que estaba. Sintió como la rubia arañaba su espalda con fuerza, como cada vez le apretaba más, hasta que no pudo soportarlo.- ¡AHHHH, NARUTO KUN!- exclamó Shion con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndose estallar en un potente orgasmo mientras su cuerpo sufría de pequeños espasmos involuntarios por el placer. Y, cuando estaba a punto de bajar la intensidad de ese placer, volvió a gritar al sentir como Naruto terminaba en su interior con otra exclamación, volviendo a alcanzar el climax mientras sentía el fluido caliente del rubio invadirla. Estaba en el cielo, en ese momento podrían asesinarla, que moriría con una sonrisa. Se abrazó a su novio, que se sostuvo como pudo sobre sus temblorosas piernas y su mano derecha apoyada sobre la encimera, respirando en su cuello con pesadez. De los mejores polvos que habían tenido, y el nivel era muy alto…

(fin del lemmon)

-Ha sido… brutal…- resopló Naruto como pudo.- aunque… algo corto…

-Pero perfecto…- repuso pausadamente Shion, intentando controlar esos pequeños espasmos de placer que todavía la tenían indefensa.- Además… así podemos repetir… antes de tu examen…- Naruto dibujó una sonrisa traviesa, y Shion se volvió a morder el labio. Era una idea brillante, aunque antes tendrían que hacer algo para evitar llegar tarde al examen.- Recoge los platos del suelo y yo preparo algo de desayuno para llev… AAAAAHHHHHH.- exclamó con terror Shion, que iba a dirigir su mirada a la nevera cuando de pronto pudo ver una figura. De un bote, Naruto se giró desnudo mientras la rubia se tapaba con él, abriendo los ojos como platos cuando descubrió a un paralizado Sasuke en su cocina. ¿Estaría alucinando? El pelinegro parecía salido de una película de mad max: iba vestido con el pantalón del chandal de Naruto cuando iba a la academia, que el rubio creía que estaba a buen recaudo en el desván, y unas zapatillas rosas con pompones de Shion, con su piel algo sucia y su pelo completamente despeinado. Parecía un puto vagabundo joder…

-¿Teme?- preguntó un completamente incrédulo Naruto, mientras el pelinegro sudaba frío para inventar una forma de arreglar el entuerto. Joder, ¿Qué hacían allí? Supuestamente ya deberían de estar camino a trabajar, pero no, se les encontró follando como si no hubiese un mañana en la encimera… muy poco higiénico si le permitían opinar, ahí comía sus tomates, debería de ser territorio neutral si iban a vivir juntos… Creía que podría coger sus tomates y salir sin ser visto, su hora del desayuno era sagrada, pero al parecer también aguantaron menos de la media. Maldito uzuratoncachi, ¡normalmente aguantaba horas y no se daba cuenta de que él observaba todo desde las sombras! ¿Qué le había ocurrido hoy? Solo se le ocurría una solución…

-No sooooy el temeeeeee, soy un fantasmaaaaa, tuuuuu no has visto naaadaaaa…- contestó con una voz lo más grave posible mientras cogía todos los tomates y el ramen instantáneo que podía en su plato y se preparaba para huir…

-No cuela Sasuke…- repuso Shion, negando con la cabeza mientras seguía tapándose con el torso de su novio y reprimiendo las ganas de matar al pelinegro. Y tenía mil razones: invadir su casa, robar su despensa, verla desnuda, verla follando, interrumpirla, ROBARLE SUS ZAPATILLAS FAVORITAS… sin contar que ahora veía una posible causa de la desaparición de su ropa interior… como ese desgraciado pervertido tuviese algo que ver, iban a faltar dimensiones para hacerle volar… ¿Es que su Naruto no podía tener amigos normales? Entre el del pelo tazón que gritaba todo el rato, el del perro que la miraba como un trozo de carne, su clon tímido del clan hyuuga y ahora el vagabundo que se había colado en su casa… Y Naruto también tenía algo que reclamar…

-¡TÚ ERAS EL RATERO DEL RAMEN! ¡Shion chan me llamó loco, pero yo sabía que se acababa demasiado rápido!- Y así, la gran aventura ocupa de Sasuke uchiha, príncipe del rinnegan y milord del rayo, aquel héroe legendario que nunca paga un alquiler, llegó a su fin…

Tras obtener una rocambolesca explicación de Sasuke sobre el por qué estaba viviendo allí de parásito, y ser literalmente expulsado del hogar entre gritos de Shion que destrozaron cualquier posibilidad de que todo el vecindario no supiese que Sasuke uchiha había vuelto a aparecer, la pareja se dirigió al estadio para las rondas finales con Sasuke agarrado por una de las tiras mágicas de la sacerdotisa. Ambos tenían un puto examen, y la rubia no iba a permitir que eludiesen su destino. Konoha era un hervidero en ese momento, con miles de personas esperando para acceder al estadio, todos emocionados ante la perspectiva de ver un duelo entre dos dioses shinobi como eran Naruto uzumaki y Sasuke uchiha. Por supuesto, esta enorme actividad provocó que todos los participantes tuviesen que acceder al lugar por túneles desde la torre hokage, siendo literalmente apresado un apesadumbrado Sasuke por los consejeros Homura y Koharu mientras Naruto se compadecía de su amigo… al menos parcialmente, nunca le perdonaría haber dado de si su chandal de la academia... En tanto, Shion y kurama accedieron a sus localidades en el estadio, obteniendo el orgulloso biju alabanzas y continuas peticiones de autógrafos de los allí presentes. Así si joder, esto era respeto, ahora sí que se planteaba no destruir la hoja en cuanto Naruto se despistase. Al fin estaba contento: adoración de los mortales, acondicionador de sobra para su suave pelaje, un buen amigo, el título de campeón de karaoke y, lo más importante…

-Kurama, ahí están nuestros asientos…- anuncio de forma hermética Shion, sonriendo el biju al ver junto a qué personas les había tocado… SUS OCTI… perdón, ¡las octizorritas de Naruto! Mientras la sacerdotisa se sentaba su diestra, a su izquierda se encontraba Sakura, que lo miraba también de forma fija, casi como si lo estuviese vigilando. Delante estaban Hinata hyuuga, Ino yamanaka y Ayame Ichiraku, que también lo observaban con seriedad, la hyuuga con un notable sonrojo además; y a su espalda se dispusieron Temari no Sabaku, Kurotsuchi de Iwa y Karin uzumaki, rodeando al feliz biju, que veía como el destino le favorecía en su brillante plan. Aunque ya empezaba a olerse algo, sobre todo porque todas iban armadas… y no eran miradas de "oh atractivo kurama, haznos tuyas", eran más de "vamos a castrarte"…

- **Que… casualidad que estemos todos juntos… ¿no?** \- preguntó el biju con una sonrisa zorruna, gruñendo Sakura la respuesta.

-Casualmente Shion nos invitó para hablar contigo de unas cosas…

-Si kurama… ¿me puedes explicar qué es esto?- preguntó Shion tendiéndole un papel al zorro, mientras todas las féminas le miraban con gestos furiosos. En el papel ponía "Plan de octizorritas: Shion, no lo leas que no es nada, tú dedícate a cabalgar al gaki como ayer por la noche", y estaban escritos los nombres de las mujeres presentes entre tachones y diversas notas. Revelador, aunque el biju creía que podía librarse aún así.

- **Esto… es un plan para ampliar el hospital infantil… con muñecos… y toboganes…**

-No cuela…- contestó Sakura, decidiendo Kurama optar por una táctica más… directa.

- **Está bien… quería conservarlo en secreto para daros una gran sorpresa, peeeero… señoritas, tenéis la enorme suerte de haber sido seleccionadas para un hito en la historia, para el siguiente paso en la evolución humana… señoritas…** \- un redoble de tambores salió de ninguna parte mientras el kitsune invocaba algo de una nube de humo.- **A PARTIR DE AHORA SOIS MIS OCT… perdón, ¡LAS OCTIZORRITAS DE NARUTO!** \- gritó de felicidad el biju mientras en las manos de cada una de las presentes aparecía un dossier con fotos y esquemas de presentación.

-Di… disculpe… ¿podría no usar ese lenguaje? Hay niños delante…- preguntó un individuo de pelo castaño y ojos marrones mientras abrazaba tiernamente a un niño y una niña rubios que miraban todo algo cohibidos a su lado, acariciándolos y dándole un beso en la mejilla incluso a la niña...

-Lo siento señor, no queríamos darle una mala impresión a sus hijos…- intentó excusarse Shion. Lo cierto es que el kiuby estaba montando un puto espectáculo, y allí había niños.

-¿Tobi, Hannah? ¿Qué hacéis con ese desconocido?- preguntó otro individuo recién llegado con un cubo de palomitas, de pelo rubio como los niños, saliendo corriendo el hombre castaño con un gesto de miedo mientras las ocho mujeres y kurama observaban todo con una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca.

- **Bieeen… después de este momento tan perturbador… ¿Qué os parece mi plan para montar un harem? ¿A que es cojonudo? Imaginadlo… "Fjaka 2, o el arte de no hacer nada, pero con un jodido harem"** \- cuestionó con felicidad el biju, mientras las féminas miraban los dossier con una expresión incrédula.

-¿Se puede saber por qué pone junto a mí y a Shion la palabra escuela?- preguntó Sakura con confusión.

- **Es porque, para ilustrar lo que tengo pensado, a cada una os he asignado un montaje fotográfico y una temática, la vuestra está en la página 10…** \- explicó Kurama con una sonrisa. Y todas ellas, cuando abrieron la página, exclamaron con horror. Se trataba de un montaje fotográfico cutre con una foto de Shion y Naruto durmiendo en su cama junto a una Sakura también dormida, la pareja con uniformes colegiales y Sakura con un traje de maestra mal pegado.- **¿Entendéis la temática? Sakura es la profesora estricta con una insaciable calentura y Shion y Naruto los niños rebeldes que deben de aprender… por las malas… y ahí estáis descansando tras dejar seco al gaki…**

-Maldito zorro pervertido ¡por eso entrasteis en mi casa la noche de karaoke!

- **¿Cómo querías que consiguiese hacer este precioso montaje si no? ¿Te ibas a dejar fotografiar así si te lo hubiese pedido amablemente?** \- se excusó el biju mientras Sakura enrojecía de rabia y Kurotsuchi exclamaba al ver la página 11.

-¿Qué cojones?- preguntó al aire mientras veía una foto de ella dormida abrazada por Naruto… en un hospital, con ella disfrazada de enfermera y Sakura de celadora malhumorada de fondo. Que no es que no la atrajese el rubio, estaría encantada de formar ese harem, pero todo eso explicaba un problema reciente…- ¡Fuiste tú quien se coló en mi casa hace unos meses y se llevó mis tangas rojos! ¡Mi abuelo ha metido en la cárcel a medio Iwa por tu culpa! ¿Y por qué soy una enfermera aquí, si no tengo ni puta idea de medicina?

- **Lo de los tangas fue culpa de Shukaku, que tiene una extraña fijación por robar ropa interior femenina usada, el cajón de Shion ya no le sacia…** \- Shion exclamó horrorizada ante ese detalle, ¡No fue Sasuke quien le robo su ropa interior! Le debía una disculpa...- **y lo del montaje… ¡Es por la temática kuro chan! Cada una tenéis la vuestra: sexo por comida en el caso de Ayame en la página 14…** \- la tendera enrojeció cinco tonos cuando se vio en una foto desnuda sirviendo comida a un Naruto transformado en vagabundo con Sakura disfrazada de policía de fondo…- **La trama es la clave: un hambriento Naruto hará lo que sea necesario, LO QUE SEA, por su ramen, y la sexy tendera le ofrecerá saciar su apetito… TODO su apetito. Y luego llega la policia a detenerlo y se monta un precioso trío entre clases sociales, ¡es brillante!**

-maldita sea, ¡ese es mi cuerpo, no has trucado mi imagen!- exclamó una horrorizada Ayame, viéndose desnuda al detalle en la foto.- ¿y eso de mi pelo es jabón? ¡asqueroso zorro, te colaste en mi casa y me espiaste en la ducha!- acusó la castaña, completamente roja, mientras un individuo cercano intentaba curiosear la foto.- ¡Y USTED NO MIRE, PERVERTIDO!

- **No te enfades mujer, te puedo prometer que no me toqué hasta llegar a casa, fue todo muy profesional…** \- afirmó el biju, enrojeciendo aún más la ichiraku.- **Pero sigamos... sexo prenatal con Karin en la página 23… eso tiene que contar como trío si tenemos en cuenta la pequeña infante que está por llegar…** \- Karin puso una mueca de puro asco mientras el biju continuaba.- **sexo silvestre mientras acecha el depredador en la página 30… erotismo y peligro por partes iguales, una joven pareja da rienda suelta a sus pasiones en el campo sin saber que el depredador en época de celo se acerca… es de mis favoritas**.- expuso, encontrándose Ino una foto suya junto a Naruto teniendo sexo desenfrenado rodeados de flores mientras un lobo con la cabeza de Sakura acechaba al fondo…

-De… ¿de dónde has sacado una foto mía excitada?- preguntó una asombrada Ino, cuyo carácter coqueto la estaba siendo de gran ayuda para no morirse de vergüenza en ese momento. Joder, su expresión era de puro goce, justo la misma que ponía cuando tenía sexo, o cuando…

- **Te pillé comiendo chocolate en tu casa tras un día duro en el trabajo y no desperdicié la ocasión… decepcionante, por cierto, que no haya sido capaz de pillarte con el rarito de los pinceles haciendo cosas sucias…** \- declaró kurama con un gesto decepcionado, mientras Ino miraba al suelo con desánimo… a ella también le parecía decepcionante…- **oh oh, esta os va a encantar… sexo en Arabia para Temari, y así aprovechamos Suna como escenario… página 41…** \- anunció el biju, encontrándose todas con la cabeza de temari sustituyendo la de Jazmín de la película de Disney, Naruto la de Aladdin y Sakura la del malvado visir Jaffar… tenía hasta la misma perilla.

-¿Por qué siempre soy la mala en todas las fotos?- preguntó una indignada Sakura

- **porque adoro a los villanos y tú eres la que tiene más carácter dentro de las octizorritas… y porque eres mi favorita, no te preocupes, tendrás una posición preeminente en mis futuros montajes…** \- contestó un orgulloso kurama mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la fémina y esta apretaba el puño con rabia, para acto seguido intervenir hinata.

-Etto… por… ¿Por qué junto a mi nombre pone caperucita?

- **Página 69, estoy particularmente orgulloso de esta, eres la que más votos ha recibido en la encuesta que hice…** \- La hyuuga recorrió con avidez las páginas hasta llegar a una donde ella era la tierna caperucita, Naruto el leñador y Sakura el lobo disfrazado de abuela.- **el plan es que Naruto te salva del lobo feroz follándoselo como si no hubiese un puto mañana, y luego tú le recompensas dándole una maratoniana sesión de sexo…** \- Mientras la vena de la frente de Sakura se inflaba, Hinata enrojeció como nunca al empezar a imaginárselo.- **…acariciando sus abdominales…** \- Hinata comenzó a sangrar por la nariz… maldita imaginación…- **él marcándote en el cuello con pasión para hacerte suya…** \- continuó un sonriente kurama, mientras Hinata se comenzaba a marear.- **… y luego introduciéndote su enorme y espectacular pene, fotografiado en la página 95… no os imagináis lo que me costó pillar al cachorro dormido y empalmado, es preocupante que duerma tan profundo que no sé dé cuenta de esas cosas por cierto…** \- TODAS las féminas salvo Shion, que miraba todo con incredulidad e indignación por lo que estaban haciendo sus supuestas amigas, se lanzaron como lobas a por esa página, reaccionando abriendo los ojos con mucha fuerza, tragando grueso y sonrojándose. Bueno, Hinata directamente se desangró en una espectacular explosión de su hemorragia nasal y se desmayó, cayendo sobre los espectadores de las filas delanteras como un saco de patatas mientras Sakura intentaba agarrarla.

-AGGGHHHH- gritó Shion tras llegar a la página siguiente.- ¡ESTA FOTO ES DE ESTA MAÑANA!- exclamó la sacerdotisa, viendo una foto de Naruto penetrándola como si no hubiese un mañana sobre la encimera de la cocina mientras ella exclamaba completamente roja en medio de un brutal orgasmo con los ojos cerrados.- ¿Pero… como…?

- **Lo cierto es que tuve mucha suerte, iba a por un poco de ramen para reponerme de un poco de "amor propio" y os encontré así, dándolo todo…** \- explicó con felicidad zorruna, para luego comentar un detalle que le había ofendido.- **Por cierto… invitáis a Sasuke a vuestras sesiones amorosas pero no a mi, eh, muy bonito… no sé si sois racistas, xenófobos, sexistas o especistas…** \- todas las allí presentes observaron la foto y exclamaron con sorpresa. De fondo, junto a la nevera y observando a los dos amantes mientras comía un tomate, se encontraba Sasuke. Al principio creyeron que el zorro había usado Photoshop también con él, pero no, estaba ahí de verdad, y vestido con unas zapatillas rosas con pompones y un pantalón de chandal naranja que le quedaba pequeño y que dejaba asomar sus calzoncillos orestados por Naruto… ¿Qué cojones?

-Te… ¿te marcaste un trio con Sasuke y Naruto?- preguntó una abrumada Ino, maldiciendo por lo bajo que se la hubiesen adelantado, mientras Sakura dejaba su imaginación volar tras rescatar el cuerpo inconsciente de hinata… un trio con sus compañeros de equipo… la dulzura y pasión de Naruto junto a la oscura seducción del imbécil de su compañero pelinegro… ambos con esos cuerpos atléticos, besándola, acariciándola… joder, ya empezaba a sangrar por la nariz…

-¿Qué?- repuso con un gran sonrojo la sacerdotisa, negando nerviosa.- NO NO, yo solo estaba con Naruto, ¡la culpa es de ese psicópata del ojo rojo, que lleva viviendo de parásito un mes en nuestra casa sin que lo sepamos!- se excusó completamente nerviosa, para luego mirar con indignación a Sakura.- ¡¿te lo estás imaginando Sakura?!

-¿Qué? N… ¡no!- se excusó Sakura, conteniendo como podía una inmensa hemorragia nasal.- Yo… yo estaba ayudando a hinata a… ¿hinata?- preguntó al aire la haruno, al ver que la hyuuga ya no estaba a su lado inconsciente. En el exterior del estadio, hinata huía con su dossier rumbo al complejo hyuuga. Había visto esa foto de Shion y Naruto… solo necesitaba usar Photoshop para cambiar el color de pelo de ella y ya tendría para imaginar su vida con el rubio durante meses…

-Agghhh, ¡dejémoslo!- gritó Shion, recordando lo que realmente importaba mientras todas rodeaban a un cohibido kurama.- ¡Y tú, maldito pervertido de nueve colas! ¿Sabes lo que te toca no?

- **¿Probar el harem para hacer control de calidad?** \- preguntó con un intento de sonrisa amable el biju, pero todas negaron a la vez.- **Venga, vamos, ¡fijaros en mi sonrisa tierna, no podéis odiarme!** \- solicitó el kiuby, intentando dibujar su sonrisa enternecedora de hembras… se había olvidado de convertirse en bebé zorro, así que solo logró enfurecerlas aún más. Y que Shion sacase un pomelo de su bolso y comenzase a realizar sellos de mano.- **¡NOOOO! ¡El pomelo otra vez no! ¡Si me das también un arco y flechas sería tan inútil como ojo de halcón en los vengadores!** \- chilló aterrado, intentando escapar de la rubia. Pero Sakura le agarró de su cola número ocho antes de que pudiese hacerlo, comenzando a brillar el biju hasta fusionarse con la fruta. Todos los allí presentes aplaudieron el espectáculo mientras Shion y las demás hacían una reverencia de agradecimiento, fue tan entretenido que se habían olvidado de ver los combates.

Mientras, en la arena, se sucedían los combates del encuentro. Los clásicos shinobi contra shinobi, donde los jóvenes gennin se enfrentaban por la victoria sin restricciones más allá del senjutsu y del chakra biju. Y, entre esos duelos, también se encontraban los de Sasuke y Naruto que, gracias a la hábil mano de los consejeros, no se verían las caras hasta una hipotética final. Verles enfrentarse a sus rivales era un perfecto resumen de la forma de ser de cada uno: por un lado estaba Sasuke. Todos sus encuentros comenzaban con diez minutos de títulos y de imágenes del pelinegro en poses atléticas en una gigantesca pantalla de televisión, para luego convertirse en unos segundos de Sasuke persiguiendo al infortunado gennin con dragones gigantes de rayo, asteroides, bestias mitológicas y demás barbaridades surgidas de sus ojos hasta que el niño de turno se rendía entre lágrimas. Sasuke podría ser mucho más considerado, pero sentía una mezcla de emociones en ese momento: ansia de enfrentarse a su Nemesis rubio, ira por no poder camuflarse más de sus prometidas en el complejo uzumaki, horror porque ahora su numero había aumentado a más de veinte de todas las naciones (las cuales habían empezado a formar bandas tribales y luchar por el territorio en el complejo uchiha…) y una enorme tristeza por haber perdido su adorado botín de tomates acumulados las últimas semanas…

Frente al uchiha, Naruto enfrentaba a sus rivales a su manera… siendo cálido. Tenía claro que no iba allí a exhibirse como Sasuke, iba a ganar, pero eso no quitaba ayudar a mejorar al resto. Cierto es que se quejó de que no prohibiesen también los putos doujutsu oculares divinos, por eso de que Sasuke podía literalmente lanzar la luna sobre el estadio y no ser descalificado, pero bueno, ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Si no es difícil, sabe peor... El rubio preguntaba a su rival por su especialidad, el cohibido niño/a contestaba con algo de miedo, y entonces el uzumaki le retaba a un duelo en ese aspecto para ayudarle a perfeccionarlo. Cualquier podría pensar que eso era adulterar la competición, pero el público agradeció que el rubio no destrozase a sus rivales como hacía el uchiha: sus duelos eran un ejemplo de compañerismo y de unión entre aldeas, ofrecían un espectáculo entretenido y ayudaban al afortunado gennin a mejorar. Y, por supuesto, eligiesen la rama que eligiesen, el ojiazul les superaba siempre, no dejaba de ser un duelo entre un Dios shinobi y un recluta de doce años. Siempre, el uzumaki levantaba al final el brazo de su rival pidiendo un aplauso por su esfuerzo, regalándole al gaki su momento de gloria y dándole unos cuantos consejos útiles. Todos los kage allí presentes afirmaban con satisfacción… estos exámenes buscan líderes, aquellos shinobi que podrán mejorar a sus compañeros, y Naruto estaba mostrándose como un sensei excelente. Todos sus rivales salían de la arena con una sonrisa imborrable, para orgullo de los espectadores… bueno, salvo en el duelo de semifinales… digamos que ahí el gennin rival cometió un grave error…

-¡uzumaki Naruto!- gritó un chico de unos trece años, de piel algo morena, pelo negro y con el uniforme de Iwa, armado con una katana.- Conmigo no intentes esas chorradas, ¡yo voy a demostrar que eres un maldito fraude! ¡Mi nación no olvida lo que hizo el desgraciado de tu padre en la tercera guerra ninja, y hoy voy a compensar esa afrenta de una vez por todas!- Kurotsuchi y Onoki se dieron con la palma en la cara a la vez… a ese niño le hacía falta actualizarse, actualmente Naruto era tan querido en la roca que era hasta la primera opción del anciano tsuchikage para casar a su adorada nieta…- Te voy a machacar aquí como el patético miembro de un patético clan de putas pelirrojas que eres…- el rubio arqueó una ceja con un gesto serio mientras intentaba obviar ese insulto a su madre y no matar a ese inconsciente.- … luego me voy a follar a esa kunoichi de pelo rosado que siempre has declarado como tu amor eterno, y también a la sacerdotisa del país del demonio…- ambas féminas apretaron los dientes, fuertemente ofendidas por ese comentario.- ¡Y DESPUÉS VOY A CAGAR EN MEDIO DE ESE PUESTO DE RAMEN QUE TANTO QUIERES!- kuramelo habría negado si no fuese un vegetal sin capacidad de moverse… ese chico había cavado su propia tumba… insultar a la familia, mujeres y al amor incondicional (y delicioso) del rubio, incluso Sasuke uchiha negó con seriedad… ni él habría cruzado esa línea. Naruto lo observó durante unos segundos envuelto en el silencio sepulcral que se había formado en el estadio, para luego morderse el pulgar.

-Tú te lo has buscado… **kuchiyose no jutsu**.- exclamó el rubio, para acto seguido tocar el suelo y surgir una nube de humo. Y, una vez se disolvió la nube, una decena de repugnantes ratas de medio metro de altura y nueve colas, con brillantes y antinaturales ojos rojos y expresiones rabiosas en sus rostros, se dispusieron a esperar las órdenes de su convocador, mientras Rock lee emitía un grito de terror nada varonil desde su puesto de vigilancia.- Comida…- declaró Naruto con desdén, señalando al infortunado gennin, que palideció de inmediato al ver a esas alimañas de pesadilla lanzarse hacia él escupiendo espumarajos por la boca. Y, cuando su katana fue partida por la mitad de un mordisco por una de ellas y vio que ni las técnicas de ninjutsu las hacían daño, el pobre chico salió huyendo mientras lloraba aterrado gritando que se rendía… como si esas ratas entendiesen eso, solo querían comer carne humana…- Shion chan…- se dirigió el rubio a su amada novia, ignorando como al fondo el chunnin árbitro era arrastrado por el suelo por las ratas entre gritos de horror al intentar sacar al gennin de ahí, que literalmente se había meado encima, mientras el público chillaba aterrado.- ¿Has visto a kurama? Debería de estar… joder, ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?- preguntó un hastiado uzumaki mientras observaba cómo un pomelo que ocupaba el sitio de al lado de Shion desarrollaba un manto rojo de una cola para saludarle con una mano hecha de chakra, mientras otra sostenía una pancarta que decía "Tu espectacular señor kitsune… (tachado)… pomelo y sus… (tachado)… tus octizorritas estamos contigo".

-Colarse en casas ajenas, hacer montajes pornográficos con nuestras fotos, espiarnos en las duchas…- comenzó a enumerar la rubia, mientras las otras seis féminas asentían con seriedad… bueno, y las decenas de personas de esa sección de las gradas que habían visto el espectáculo kitsune, nunca nadie había merecido tanto un castigo…

-Aggghhh, está bien, pero ¿puedes dejármelo unos minutos con la capacidad de hablar? Es que lo necesito para una charla táctica…- solicitó el rubio, asintiendo con un suspiro Shion y quitando uno de los kanjis del sellado de kuramelo, el que le ponía en modo "silencio".

- **¡HAHAAAA, MIRAD A MIS LINDAS RATAS DEMONIO! Han salido a papá…** \- exclamó un feliz Kuramelo, mientras en la arena unos veinte anbu comenzaban a formar para vencer al enjambre de rabiosas ratas mutantes, que ya empezaba a mirar al público con hambre tras derrotar a todos los chunnin-árbitro y jounin cercanos sin dificultad.- **Eh, ¿puedo hablar? Ya puesto podrías devolverme a mi aspecto orig… NO, NO ME LANCES, QUE SOY UNA FRUTA MUY DELICADA, NOOOOOOO…** \- gritó Kuramelo cuando Shion le tiró la fruta a Naruto como si fuese un balón de playa. Suerte que el uzumaki lo cogiese al vuelo, si no haberbcomo explicaba su muerte kurama en el makai... Mientras el biju frutal gritaba maldiciones, Naruto se dirigió a las profundidades del estadio, atravesando pasillo tras pasillo, hasta llegar a su vestuario asignado. Le calculaba mínimo media hora hasta que los mejores anbu de konoha consiguiesen disolver a esas ratas salidas del quinto círculo del infierno, hasta los biju tenían dificultades para vencerlas si se acumulaban en grupo, kurama había creado con su mierda el clan de invocación más letal del mundo shinobi. Y esa media hora la usaría en disolver sus dudas con su entrenador personal, aquel con el que inició este movido viaje personal hacia el Fjaka, su gran amigo de nueve colas, que en ese momento estaba castigado a convertirse en pomelo hasta que Shion se cansase.- **Maldita sea, parezco la versión caucásica de Gazpacho de los putos fruitis…** \- se quejó el kitsune pomelo mientras su manto de chakra rojo bullía con rabia.- **dime cachorro, ¿Qué te ronda por la cabeza? ¿No estarás nervioso no?**

-Pues lo cierto es que si… no sé si funcionará nuestro plan kurama, el teme es muy listo y tiene el puto rinnegan…- expresó con dudas el uzumaki. Llevaba planeándolo con el biju durante días, era un plan simple, se basaba en conocer a su enemigo, pero tenía mucho riesgo… podría pillarle de primeras y ponerse muy peligroso su duelo, sin contar el ridículo que haría frente a miles de personas…

- **Gaki, ¡recuerda el Fjaka! ¡No esperes nada, ni aspires a nada! El plan es perfecto y ese emo no lo va a ver venir, hasta a mí me vencerías con esa jugada.** \- visto que su cachorro seguía dubitativo, Kuramelo decidió atacar.- **Naruto, estás a un paso de pasar a la historia. Llevas años estrujándote el cerebro para lograr lo que ya estás rozando con tus dedos, Jiraiya te está observando desde el tenkai completamente orgulloso…** \- la mención de su difunto maestro atrajo toda la atención de Naruto, que comenzó a respirar con fuerza, preso de la emoción.- **¡todos los hombres han soñado con llegar a donde tú estás! Cada shinobi, guerrero, estudiante, vagabundo… desearía ser tú, todos te mirarán con envidia, todos les dirán a sus hijos "mira, ahí va el poderoso Naruto uzumaki, de mayor tienes que ser como él"…** \- El rubio exclamó, dejándose llevar por la motivación… cierto que era un poco exagerado decir que todos querrían examinarse para chunnin, ¡pero vaya pedazo de discurso!- **¡ERES UNA LEYENDA NARUTO, VAS A SER UN PUTO HÉROE MUNDIAL! ¡Grítamelo joder, dime quién eres!**

-Na… Naruto uzumaki…

- **¿Nanaruto? ¿Te crees que el nuevo shinobi no kami hablaría como la hyuuga de los pechos enormes? ¡DILO MÁS ALTO JODER!**

-¡NARUTO UZUMAKI!- gritó con furia el rubio, completamente entregado al discurso. Maldita sea, ese pomelo diabólico tenía razón, ¡él podía con todo! Y más con este discurso… vale que venía de una puta fruta, pero lo importante era el mensaje…

- **Así me gusta, y ahora sal ahí, pasa este trámite de pelea y cumple tu destino gaki, ¡TENEMOS EL PUTO HAREM AL ALCANCE DE LA MANO!** \- exclamó el pomelo, revelando el auténtico objetivo de su discurso y haciendo a Naruto caerse de espaldas. Toda lo épico, todo lo brillante de la charla, por el retrete por culpa de Ero pomelo-kitsune

-¡Maldita sea kurama…!

-… **Kuramelo, no me lies a la audiencia** …

-…Kuramelo… ¿quieres tomártelo en serio? ¡No voy a montarme un puto harem!- gritó Naruto, completamente indignado. Joder, ¿en serio quería ese biju que se plantease montar un harem después de ver como había acabado Sasuke? Estaba a un mes de convertirse en el puto gollum…

- **Pero si tengo a mis… perdón, tus octizorritas a punto… Shion, Sakura, Hinata y kurotsuchi están a punto, Ino caerá tras un par de meses más de abstinencia, Karin y Ayame solo necesitan una charla motivadora de las mías y temari creo que se separaría del Nara si…**

-¡Me da igual kurama! Me estoy jugando mucho joder… como pierda ahora frente a Sasuke, tendré que estar un año dando clases sobre cosas que ya sé y humillado como gennin…- se quejó el ojiazul, empatizando de inmediato el pomelo diabólico. No dejaba de ser su mejor amigo…

- **A ver… dejaré de lado lo de tu harem… Naruto…** \- el rubio recibió de golpe un tortazo de una cola de chakra rojo de kuramelo, mirando con incredulidad a la fruta mientras se mesaba la mejilla golpeada.- **¿Quieres dejar de lloriquear? ¡Esta es tu puta serie joder! La temática es "Naruto", el trasfondo va sobre "el mundo Naruto" y la serie se llama "Naruto" y "Naruto shippuden", ¿no estás cansado de que todo gire alrededor del puto emo de mierda al que se lo regalan todo?** \- Naruto asintió con algo de duda… seguía sin creerse lo de que vivía en un manga, pero el biju tenía razón joder, a Sasuke se lo regalaban todo mientras que a él le obligaban a esforzarse, como si tuviese que ganárselo por no merecerlo.- **A ti te pusieron a estudiar libros de primaria con dieciocho años mientras el señor "Soy molón y tengo mi propio acorde de guitarra para presentarme" se dedicó a viajar por el mundo en unas vacaciones pagadas CON EL DINERO DE TU ALDEA.** \- Naruto frunció el ceño, indignado. A él solo le dejaban salir en las misiones bajo la excusa de que había que proteger konoha.- **Mientras en tu infancia te dedicabas a rebuscar en la puta basura y a correr para salvar la vida, el señorito del culo de pato vivía feliz con su familia, ¿y sabes que es lo que se recuerda de esa época por el fandom? ¡La masacre uchiha! Lo de tu infancia no existe ¡si hasta algunos dicen que solo fue aislamiento y nada más, a pesar de los mil flashback de la serie donde se ve como te golpean!** \- El uzumaki gruñó guturalmente… era cierto, me cago en todo…- **Toda la puta serie llamándote "imbécil", "tonto" y menospreciándote todo el mundo, ¡y el señor don palo metido en el culo de mientras era felicitado por no hacer absolutamente nada y alabado por cada mujer que se le cruzaba, aún forzando la máquina para hacerlo como con temari y tenten! ¿No estás cansado de que se lleve a todas de calle a pesar de ser un puto maltratador, mientras tú tienes que suplicar por un poco de cariño? Le van a poner en el Sasuke Shinden a follarse a la mujer de tus sueños de toda la serie a pesar de los tres intentos de asesinato mientras tu te matas a pajas, solo porque si no el niño bonito no se reproduce ni con su sombra ¿No estás hasta los santísimos cojones de que todo gire en torno a ese imbécil?**

-¡JODER SI, CLARO QUE SI!- exclamó un furioso Naruto, muy herido por ese detalle sobre las mujeres.- Ese kishimoto me odia…

- **¡Claro que te odia! ¡Si fuese por él, la serie sería Sasuke shippuden, pero entonces no la vería ni su puta madre porque tu amigo tiene la personalidad de un saco de patatas mojado sobre un montón de vómito! ¿Y sabes con qué te han recompensado por ser un personaje tan bueno y atraer a la audiencia? En la secuela de la serie te han puesto un hijo subnormal obsesionado con don "miradme, tengo un ojo rojo y otro púrpura y hago lo que me da la gana" Y QUE HA FIRMADO UN CONTRATO DE INVOCACIÓN CON LAS PUTAS SERPIENTES EN LUGAR DE CON LOS SAPOS.**

-¿QUÉ? ¿En serio? Si los sapos son lo puto mejor, tienen senjutsu, saben mil técnicas… ¡SI SU LÍDER ES UNA PUTA RANA YAKUZA CON UN TANTO GIGANTE JODER, A MI SE ME CAÍA LA BABA AL VERLO!- exclamó un completamente indignado ojiazul, para luego tomar la cámara más cercana movido por la ira y enfocarla a su cara.- ¡MASASHI KISHIMOTO, HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA, DEJA DE JODERME LA VIDA! ¡La serie es Naruto shippuden, no Emo shippuden, quiero a la mujer que me salga de los cojones a mis pies y el reconocimiento que merezco, que soy el jodido protagonista! Que me pasé toda la puta serie entrenando y pegándome con el kiuby para recibir un merecido power up… ¡Y CUANDO ME LO DAS LE REGALAS AL PUTO TEME POR LA CARA BONITA UN OJO QUE LO ANULA COMPLETAMENTE!- gritó con rabia, sacudiendo la cámara mientras kurama desarrollaba la novena cola en su modo pomelo y la golpeaba llevado por la ira… podría destruir el estadio, incluso el suelo estaba temblando con fuerza, pero es que él estaba más cabreado aún… toda la serie fardando de su chakra infinito y de ser invencible para que al final la princesa del rinnegan le controle con una mirada de mierda y lo convierta en un huevo kínder gigante antes de luchar con Naruto, ¡Eso no se hace joder!

- **¿Qué vas a hacer con el rey del ojete púrpura?** \- preguntó el exhaltado biju, mientras Naruto rugía al techo del semiderruido vestuario con tanta furia que involuntariamente convocó a centenares de clones. Aparecieron todos: los de la Santa Cruz, los de la media luna, los cienciologos, el clon gordo, el torpe, el imitador del teme, el clon ateo…

-¡VOY A PASARLE POR ENCIMA DELANTE DE SHION Y SAKURA JODER!- gritaron todos a la vez.

- **Así me gusta, ¡vamos a ello, coño! Y tú, el clon ateo, tú me vas a llevar con mis octizorritas, que pareces ser el menos subnormal del grupo…**

(BSO: Blur- song 2)

Mientras una canción motivante de cojones surgía de Kami sabe dónde, la marabunta de clones comenzó a salir en estampida por la puerta del vestuario al grito de "Naruto Hu ackbar", "Naruto nuestro que estás en el cielo" y "WIIIILSOOOOOON" (este último era el clon ateo, que le había dibujado un rostro zorruno a kuramelo y lo llevaba en brazos para protegerlo) y a dirigirse hacia la arena, armando tal jaleo que los chunnin que patrullaban el lugar se apartaron con los ojos como platos, so pena de ser aplastados por esa marea rubia. Los clones atravesaron decenas de pasillos entre gritos, exclamaron mientras abrían cada puerta que se encontraban creyendo que era la salida (sin éxito, y encontrándose en algunos casos escenas realmente perturbadoras, como a konohamaru acostándose con su harem adolescente y… ¿Anko y Yugao? ¿Ahora era un harem intergeneracional? ¿Pero qué cojones tenía ese chico para volverlas locas a todas?), vagaron por los pasillos guiados por el clon imitador del teme disfrazado de Moisés hasta que se lo volvieron a comer, estallaron en nuevas guerras religiosas para decidir qué camino tomar mientras el original recibía un capón del manto de chakra de kuramelo por tener la capacidad de orientación de un niño de tres años; y al final, cansado ya Naruto de dar vueltas sin sentido, decidió solucionar el problema… a su modo.

En el exterior, tras acabar de limpiar el grotesco baño de sangre provocado por las ratas de kurama (5 heridos graves, un gennin traumatizado de por vida que jamás volverá a abrir su bocaza y daños por valor de miles de ryu), y mientras el speaker enunciaba uno a uno los sobrenombres de Sasuke y el público se dormía de aburrimiento, el estadio comenzó a temblar. Todos los allí presentes gritaron con pánico, para luego quedarse en un espectral silencio cuando lo sintieron: un inmenso poder… muy cerca. Todos los civiles miraban alrededor, buscando el origen de esa sensación, aunque los shinobi allí presentes ya la conocían. Shion sonrió para sus adentros… Naruto se acercaba. Y Sasuke, empleando su rinnegan y conteniendo la emoción, siguió esa sensación de poder con su vista: pudo ver el chakra de Naruto y sus cientos de clones moverse por los túneles del estadio, perderse (para su exhasperación… ¿tan difícil era volver por donde había ido?) y pararse de pronto. De golpe, el chakra dejó de moverse por los túneles… para ascender a golpe limpio. Tras acumular energía, un agujero se formó en el suelo, saliendo decenas de clones vestidos con trajes extraños entre gritos enfervorizados. La afición se volvió loca mientras cada clon pedía un fuerte aplauso, y acto seguido aparecieron desde el agujero cuatro clones llevando un palanquín con un pomelo con la cara de un zorro pintada y que desprendía una terrible sensación de maldad. Sasuke no entendía nada, pero el público estaba completamente entregado, sobre todo cuando una voz grave surgió de la fruta.

- **¡Naciones shinobi!** \- exclamó kuramelo desde su palanquín.- **Hace casi diecinueve años, el mundo se estremeció ante el poder de un zorro naranja… ¡y ahora toca hacerlo ante un zorro amarillo! Quiero oíros rugir…** \- el público comenzó a levantarse, volviéndose loco.- **¡MÁS ALTO! ¿Sois zorros o conejos?** \- Todos gritaron "ZORROS" de forma perfectamente audible.- **Así me gusta… quiero que deis vuestro mejor aplauso al nuevo shinobi no kami… al gran kitsune no kibo… a un hombre tan atractivo que se merece su harem de ocho mujeres que votó el fandom… al grandioso, al inigualable, al puto amo del Fjaka… NAAAARUTOOOOO UZUUUUMAAAAKIIII, ¡joder, que bueno soy en esto!** \- finalizó el biju, para después aparecer de un gran salto un borrón naranja desde el agujero en el suelo. Tras aterrizar con rapidez, el público rompió a aplaudir cuando se pudo distinguir de quién se trataba: con unos pantalones de chandal negros con rebordes naranjas a juego con su jersey, con su pelo rubio al viento, una expresión de determinación y la capa blanca de flamas rojas de su padre sobre sus hombros, uzumaki Naruto hizo la mejor aparición de su vida en el lugar. Y, entre un público rabioso de emoción, una fémina ojivioleta solo pudo decir una cosa.

-En cuanto lleguemos a casa le voy a dar tal meneo que va a estar sin poder andar por semanas…- pensó en voz alta Shion mientras apretaba sus muslos, presa de la excitación. Esa porte, esa presentación, esa mirada… joder, que puta suerte tenía de tener a ese monumento como novio. Y no era la única que lo pensaba: a su alrededor, todas las octizorritas miraron al uzumaki con los ojos como platos, apretando también los muslos y con una fuerte hemorragia nasal… el dossier de ese pervertido naranja no parecía tan mala idea ahora… Mientras los clones del palanquín llevaban a kuramelo a su sitio junto a Shion y Sakura, Naruto se levantó con un kunai en la mano, mirando a Sasuke. Este le devolvió la mirada mientras hacía flotar las piedras de alrededor con su rinnegan, rodeado de energía estática y dándole al momento un trasfondo brutalmente épico.

-Teme…- declaró Naruto, mientras adoptaba una pose de combate.- Supongo que irás con todo y no te contendrás a pesar de estar rodeados de civiles inocentes ¿no?- Sasuke contestó con su hmpf tan característico, una forma de decir "los aquí presentes me dan igual", y Naruto lo entendió a la perfección.- Entonces no me dejas otra opción…- Sasuke se emocionó mientras Naruto levantaba su kunai con la mano derecha. Al fin, meses de espera, de desearlo con todas sus fuerzas, llegaban a su fin: hoy tendría su duelo por el trono entre los dioses shinobi, su prueba de poder definitiva… tras lo de hoy, el mundo entero hablaría de Sasuke uchiha, y de su gran duelo contra…- Me voy a tener que rendir.- anunció Naruto con tranquilidad, tirando el kunai a un metro delante suyo mientras todo el estadio y Sasuke se caían para atrás de la impresión.

-Co… ¿Cómo?- preguntó el uchiha, completamente descolocado.

-Ya me has oído: me voy a rendir. Enhorabuena por el ascenso.- Sasuke abrió los ojos sin asimilarlo todavía, buscando la trampa en todo esto. Examinó a su rival, y le vio tranquilo, relajado… y luego el kunai… fuera de su mango más largo de lo habitual, no tenía nada especial: no veía ningún sello en su empuñadura u hoja, y su rinnegan no detectaba chakra en él. ¿Era en serio? ¿Se había…?

-Pe… pero, ¿Cómo que te rindes? ¿Así, sin intentarlo tan siquiera?- preguntó el pelinegro, fulminando con la mirada al chunnin-árbitro que iba a declararle ganador con tanta furia que el pobre hombre se quedó helado.

-Pues si… mira teme, el primero que quiere ganar aquí soy yo, y de verdad que tengo ganas de luchar contigo…- Sasuke asintió, eso era lo primero coherente que decía el uzuratoncachi.- pero no aquí. Aquí hay civiles, y por lo tanto solo tengo tres opciones: puedo enfrentarte aquí mismo…- Sasuke arqueó una ceja, señalando que lo hiciese, que era lo que él quería.- …pero, como vengas con todo tu poder, yo tendré que contestar con el mío, y reduciremos la aldea a cenizas… tú mejor que nadie puedes ver que esta barrera no va a aguantar ni el calentamiento…- declaró Naruto, comenzando a mirarse nerviosos todos los allí presentes… ¿tanto poder acumulaban esos dos?- También puedo atraerte lejos de la aldea y luchar lejos de los inocentes…

-Joder, ¡pues hagámoslo! ¡En El Valle del fin en diez minutos!- retó un desesperado Sasuke, obteniendo una negativa de Naruto.

-Veo que no te has leído las reglas… yo sí después del ridículo que hice en Suna por no mirármelas… "Si alguno de los contendientes sale de la arena del combate durante el duelo, será automáticamente descalificado"- enunció de memoria el rubio, asintiendo Gaara desde el palco de autoridades… al fin su gran amigo pensaba un poco…- Así que solo me queda la tercera opción: rendirme, y esperar que los kage aquí presentes valoren mi análisis del entorno y mi intención de minimizar bajas de forma positiva y estimen que debo de ascender. Tendré que estar un año estudiando por perder mi apuesta con kakashi sensei… no alcanzaré la máxima nota perdiendo mi último duelo, eso será para ti, pero… no es un mal plan…- se conformó el shinobi rubio.

-¿Pero qué cojones estás diciendo?- gritó Sasuke con un tic en el ojo revelador de que estaba al limite de lanzarse a estrangularlo.- ¿Toda esa presentación y espectáculo con los clones y esa fruta diabólica para esto? ¡Es ridículo joder!

-Habló, el que va vestido de la naranja mecánica…- repuso el uzumaki, riéndose el estadio ante la ocurrencia. Sasuke enrojeció de rabia mientras miraba su vestimenta: esos ancianos le habían obligado a vestirse de nuevo como un puto payaso, con un mono blanco, unas botas militares negras, una especie de calzoncillo-coquilla por fuera de color rosa, un ojo con pestañas postizas y un bombín incluso…

-¡ERA LA ÚLTIMA MODA EN LA CAPITAL HACE UNAS HORAS! Aunque ahora se vuelve a llevar el rollo vagabundo que tanto le gusta a mi Sasuke kun… - exclamó Midori desde las gradas, mientras Sasuke sentía su cerebro al borde de explotar… todo este traje ridículo para nada, ¡Y ENCIMA AHORA LA ROPA QUE HABÍA TIRADO HACE UNAS SEMANAS ERA LA QUE ESTABA DE MODA!

-Lo que tú digas Midori… lo dicho teme, disfruta del ascenso…- sentenció el rubio, dandole la espalda al uchiha, que estaba luchando en serio por controlarse y no absorberle el alma.- Y sigue en pie mi reto a un duelo de baile eh…- añadió, colmando la paciencia del pelinegro, que se lanzó a por Naruto a ciegas, lleno de rabia.

-¡Ah no, tu me darás mi puta pelea, joder!- gritó con fuerza el vengador mientras cargaba con un **chidori** enfilado a la caja torácica de su amigo, que no podía defenderse al estar de espaldas.

-¡Naruto!- exclamó una angustiada Sakura, levantándose para ayudarle, pero Shion la tomó de la muñeca con suavidad.

-No te preocupes Sakura…- anunció la sacerdotisa con tranquilidad y una sonrisa, desconcertando a la ojijade.- … esto ya lo he visto…- Naruto no se movió, aparentemente sin percatarse del ataque a pesar del grito angustiado de los espectadores- "el rey acabará de pie y venciendo, y el príncipe en el suelo y derrotado"- enunció de carrerilla la rubia, mientras el **chidori** estaba ya a punto de contactar al rubio.- Y todos sabemos que Sasuke es el príncipe del rinnegan… y Naruto el rey de uzushiogakure…- y, dicho esto, Sakura pudo ver cómo Naruto desaparecía en un relámpago amarillo, dejando a Sasuke golpeando al aire. El uchiha iba con tanto impulso que hincó una rodilla en el suelo para no caerse de bruces, sin entender lo que había ocurrido. Pero, entonces, sintió en su cuello el filo de un kunai, tan pegado que ni con su amenotejikara podría esquivarlo, y oyó una voz que le heló la sangre al lado de su oído.

-He ganado…- anunció Naruto, de pie a espaldas de Sasuke, teniéndolo completamente a su merced. Todo el estadio se quedó en silencio, intentando entender qué había pasado, preguntándose lo mismo que Sasuke…

-co… ¿Cómo has…?- balbuceó el impactado uchiha… todo había sido demasiado rápido, incluso para su sharingan.

-Te he engañado… todo lo que te dije era cierto, no podíamos luchar aquí, ni salir, a primera vista solo podía rendirme… pero había una cuarta opción.- explicó el uzumaki, recordando con una sonrisa cómo llegó a esa conclusión cuando planeó la estrategia con su amigo kitsune. Sasuke era un rival aparentemente invencible: taijutsu excelente, ninjutsu y genjutsu perfectos, el ojo de un Dios, el sharingan… pero Naruto sabía de una debilidad del pelinegro: su carácter. Ya lo vio cuando le acabó escupiendo sin querer esos fideos a la cara antes de la primera fase del examen… y en la primera fase, cuando aceptó hacer la última pregunta del test inspirado por el rubio… y en la segunda, cuando estuvo horas bajo la lluvia esperándole en el bosque de la muerte… Sasuke quería demasiado ese duelo. Y eso le hacía vulnerable.- preparé una trampa y te provoqué hasta que caíste en ella… sabía que si amagaba rendirme y me metía un poco con tu nuevo look, caerías de lleno…

-¿Una trampa? ¿Qué trampa? Es imposible que no la viese con mi…- Sasuke iba a gritar que todo era absurdo, cuando se quedó sin habla. Con una sonrisa zorruna, Naruto comenzó a mostrarle el mango de su kunai, y con un suave movimiento, quitó la envoltura negra de la empuñadura… cinta aislante que tapaba la visión… concretamente la de un sello de camuflaje de chakra que a su vez ocultaba del rinnegan de Sasuke la razón de ser de ese mango tan largo…

- **Hirashin no jutsu…** \- comentó kakashi con sorpresa, arqueando la ceja ante el plan de su díscolo alumno… sello sobre sello y algo tan simple como cinta aislante negra para ocultarlo… simple y brillante. Tanto como su análisis de la situación, priorizando la seguridad de los civiles, analizando las debilidades de su rival…- Compañeros… tengo claro mi voto para ascenso chunnin…- declaró el hatake, mientras el público comenzaba a aplaudir. Primero los shinobi más cercanos al uzumaki, después el resto del cuerpo, y por último el resto del público. Shion era la única que no aplaudía, solo sonreía… y decían que su Naruto kun era tonto… En el palco hokage, cada uno de los dirigentes comenzó a asentir, orgullosos de tener clara esta decisión. Ascenso, sin paliativos, sin reproches. Kakashi asintió, derrotado pero feliz… Naruto volvía a demostrarle que apostar contra él era un suicidio.

-Bueno teme…- comentó despreocupadamente Naruto, separándose del uchiha con una sonrisa mientras el pelinegro seguía con una rodilla en el suelo y sus ojos abiertos y desorbitados, intentando asimilarlo todo.- Me da que voy a ser tu superior… si me concedes ese duelo de baile te prometo ser clemente…- bromeó, aunque no era consciente de lo que en ese momento pasaba por la mente del uchiha. Había perdido. Joder, había perdido. Vale que no era la primera vez, pero si que era la más humillante… y la que iba a pagar más caro. Todo su plan de conquista mundial dependía de esta victoria… todas sus prometidas, sus pactos con las grandes naciones, sus ingresos de clan… todas sus horas soportando a sus insufribles prometidas, todo el dinero perdido, su ropa en la basura, su casa familiar reducida a escombros… todo para nada. NADA. Y encima ese desgraciado seguía insistiendo en ese estúpido duelo de baile…

-Tú…- dijo con una voz grave, conteniendo su furia. Estaba rojo, resoplando, sudando a mares… todo para nada… PARA NADA.- Tú, maldito hijo de…- sus balbuceos se volvieron incoherentes mientras su sofoco se volvía insufrible, cayendo al suelo víctima de un ataque de ansiedad. Todo para nada, y derrotado por el disfuncional perdido de su mejor amigo frente a miles de personas… no, millones, que los ancianos habían logrado que se televisase en el mundo entero… este último detalle lo hizo hiperventilar aún más…

-Sasuke, ¡no te atrevas a morirte en mi celebración! ¡Ni se te ocurra!- le espetó un indignado Naruto, mientras Sasuke intentaba golpearlo desde el suelo en medio de su ataque de ansiedad y todos miraban el triste espectáculo sin saber qué pensar.

Ending: la auténtica fangirl de Sasuke

-Teme, ¡TEMEEEEE!- gritó Naruto, tras ver que Sasuke seguía resoplando en el suelo sin recuperarse, exageradamente preocupado por la seguridad de su amigo. A pesar de su vano intento de resistencia, el Uchiha fue tomado en brazos del lloroso uzumaki y sacudido como un pelele.- SASUKEEEE, NO TE MUERAAAAAS.- suplicó entre lágrimas Naruto.- se acerca la feria del tomate Sasuke, tienes razones para vivir, ¡ADORAS LOS TOMATES!- chilló Naruto, sacudiendo al uchiha como un muñeco, cuyo ataque de ansiedad estaba empeorando solo de ver de refilón las caras de circunstancias de todos los espectadores del estadio… vaya espectáculo…- YO TE LLEVARÉ A COMER TOMATES SASUKE, LOS COMEREMOS JUNTOS EN EL MONTE HOKAGE CON EL ATARDECER DE FONDO, NO TE MUEEERAAAAAASSS…

- **¡Cachorro!** \- exclamó kuramelo desde su asiento, atrayendo la atención del asustado Naruto.- **Es un ataque epiléptico, ¡métele algo en la boca para que no se trague la lengua!** \- sugirió con pura malicia el kitsune frutal, mientras Shion contenía su risa ante la brillante ocurrencia del zorro (lo dicho, si no fuese un pervertido le caería muy bien) y Sakura miraba con indignación al biju ¡Claramente no era un ataque epiléptico, era un ataque de ansiedad, solo tenían que dejarle calmarse! Pero el uzumaki no tenía nociones médicas, así que…

-¡Gracias kurama! Por el amor de kami, ¿alguien tiene algo para que Sasuke muerda?- preguntó con ansia a los allí presentes mientras el pelinegro abría los ojos con terror en medio de su ataque de ansiedad ante lo que podría hacer su amigo en esa situación.- ¡No hay tiempo, MUERDE MI BANDANA!- exclamó con rapidez el jinchuriki, introduciendo su bandana, completamente sudada y asquerosa, en la boca del indefenso Uchiha. Sasuke intentó toser, conteniendo las ganas de vomitar mientras notaba ese repugnante sabor invadir sus papilas gustativas… encima tenía algún pelo suelto joder... Sakura y Sai saltaron a la arena para intentar evitar que el aterrado Naruto matase al vengador sin querer, tirando de él desesperadamente al ver que ignoraba sus peticiones para que parase, mientras este seguía en su empeño de encajar su bandana en la boca de su amigo para "salvarle la vida".- ¡No me atendáis a mi, yo estoy bien, ES SASUKE EL QUE NECESITA AYUDA SAKURA CHAN!- empleando todas sus fuerzas, Sakura y Sai comenzaron a tirar de las piernas del rubio mientras éste se revolvía y se afanaba por sujetar la bandana.- ¡No te lo tragues Sasuke, solo muerde! ¡MUERDE! ¡Te pondrás bien amigo, yo te salvaré y veremos juntos un nuevo amaneceeeeeer!- exclamó entre más lágrimas Naruto, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas al casi muerto Sasuke mientras Shion observaba todo con una gran gota de sudor en la nuca… cualquiera pensaría algo raro de esos dos…

- **Tanto que temías a Sakura…** \- comentó Kuramelo, con la misma gota de sudor en la nuca.- **…y quizás el peligro sea Sasuke…** \- sentenció, tragando duro la sacerdotisa… la mayor fangirl de Sasuke no era ni Sakura ni Ino… era…

-¡SASUKE, NO TE MUERAAAAAAS!- rogó el rubio, comenzando una torpe RCP tras escabullirse del agarre de Sakura y Sai mientras el pelinegro intentaba a la vez defenderse del imbécil de su mejor amigo, escupir la bandana sudada y superar su crisis de ansiedad. Si sobrevivía a esto, sobreviviría a todo…

* * *

 **Y fin por hoy. Yo esoero sinceramente que os haya gustado, porque viene cargadito: lemmon, Sasuke sufriendo por su harem, kurama pervertido, clones, discursos...**

 **Sobre Sasuke en versión okupa... ¿en serio quereis ponerle un harem a naruto? ¿habeis visto como ha acabado el pobre vengador? y lo peor es que es feliz asi. El unico contento con su harem es konohamaru, que asi sin comerlo ni beberlo ya tiene a Hanabi, Moegi, Ino jr, Tenten jr, Anko y Yugao... la juventud esta mucho mejor preparada... Al final el pobre ha sido pillado y obligado a cumplir con su papel en la trama, para su desgracia como habeis podido ver en el ending xD**

 **En cuanto a las octizorritas... AL FIN LLEGO EL DIA. Segui vuestras votaciones e intente crear un montaje creible con cada una (en el caso de kurotsuchi me lo pusisteis jodido, apenas hay desarrollo de esa mujer), aunque las buenas ideas venian con Sakura, Shion, Ayame y, sobre todo, Hinata. Hinata era la clave xD como veis, kurama vuekveva ser un pomelo diabólico, merecidamente ademas, y ahira tidas creen que Shion se ha marcado un trio con Sasuke y Naruto (porque qué os resulta mas creible: el trio o que Sasuke lleva meses viviendo de parasito en el complejo uzumaki? xD)**

 **Y sobre la charla motivadora... ¡como para no decirlo! Naruto shippuden es la historia de como el publico se encariña con el protagonista a pesar de los esfuerzos del mangaka porque lo hagan con otro pj. En serio, Naruto sakva el mundo, la serie y la universidad de los hijos de masashi kishimoto y se lleva como recompensa tener que llorar para poder tener descebdencia y akgun power up. Sasuke, en cambio, jode la vida a quienes le rodean (especialmente a naruto y Sakura), se pasa danto tumbos argumentales toda la serie, comete violencia de genero contra cada mujer que se le acerca... y obtiene un rinnegan, la posibilidad de follarse a Ino, Karin o Sakura, vacaciones pagadas y enseñar al hijo de naruto. Moraleja: si eres el enchufado del jefe, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Suerte que aqui el escritor tiene para dar a todos y compensar injusticias.**

 **Bueno, y ya solovqueda el epilogo, domde resolveremos el Sasukarin, la posibilidad del narusaku, si kurama saldrá de ese pomelo algún dia y cumpliré cierta promesa antigua. Un saludo y espero volver por aqui antes de fin de año, pero de mientras... FELICES FIESTAS!**


	17. ¿Has oído hablar del Fjaka?

Epílogo: ¿has oído hablar del Fjaka?

 **Buenas fieles lectores del arte de no hacer nada! ha sido un gran viaje, pero ya toca a su fin, hoy tenemos el epílogo de esta historia. Me ha ENCANTADO escribirla, lo cierto es que adoro las comedias de humor absurdo como esta (la leyenda de Ron Burgundy, hermanos por pelotas... recordad, barcos y putas), y espero que os haya gustado también a vosotros. De momento, paso a los review:**

 **AliceUchihaLockwood:** hola! Me akegra que te levantase el animo! aunque espero que no hayas estado viviendo un mes de okupa en casa de tu mejor amigo y sobreviviendo a base de tomates... :P

No, si en Ikemoto ya me meo a gusto... se nota quenno le gusta la obra, que esta ahi por ser ayudante de kishimoto y plegarse a los deseos del estudio. Vamos, no dibuja mal, pero joder, no le costaba nada currarse un poco el argumento y no tirar del cliché en cliché... un malo que es una version de kaguya, un traidor a la hoja que es muy malote y peligroso tipo Sasuke, Jiraiya revivido... En fin, no merece la pena hablar mas de el...

Y SI, comparto esa teoria. Vamos, si no no me explico las volteretas que ha tenido que dar kishimoto para rescatar a Sasuke, cuando la obra le pedia a gritos como el malo final, un megavillano que adenas obliga a naruto a escoger entre su palsbra a sakvar al mundo... Bueno, un saludo y espero leerte en otras de mis historias, te prometo que escribo algo mas que narusaku xD

 **Xrst:** saludos! Pues si, el rinnegan es una puñetera mina joder, que mania tienen en la serie con enfocarlo todo a lo sinhobi... Sasuke podria arreglar los problemas de basura del mundo y hacer mucho mas por el ser humano que naruto xD Y si, la,entablemente naruto es su mayor fangirl... incluso lo comentaba con otros lectores, el final perfecto del canon hubiese sudo uno yaoi entre esos dos... dime qué sentido tiene lo de ir tras el si no... Un saludo y espero qye te guste lo de hoy!

 **kirito720:** buenas! me encanta que te haga reir, a pesar de que te expulsen del banco xD y hoy encima solo te dire una cosa... promesa cumplida ;)

Fjaka 2 no creo que haya a corto plazo, pero te recuerdo que en algun momento sacare "las aventuras de ero gennin y ero sennin", que espero que supere lo de este fic xD Disfruta, un saludo!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

Obviamente, los personajes y el mundo Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo aportó la historia y entierro a boruto en lo más profundo del infierno para que no vuelva a salir. No autorizo el plagio de mis obras.

* * *

Naruto anduvo por los pasillos del complejo uzumaki, vestido con su camiseta negra con una espiral naranja que usaba para dormir y su pantalón corto naranja a juego, con su vaso de agua preparado. Joder, vaya día. En serio, si el torneo había sido movido, lo que vino después no se quedó atrás: ser inmovilizado por cinco anbu, Sakura y Tsunade para que pudiesen atender a su amigo uchiha y llevarlo al hospital para que estuviese en observación; recibir el traje y la insignia que le acreditaban como chunnin entre los gritos de aclamación de todos los allí presentes; y luego esa cena de celebración con los kage y demás dirigentes y nobles, donde dio las gracias al cielo por tener como novia a una veterana exdirigente de un país con extenso conocimiento en protocolo… en serio, ¿Qué problema había en que saludase al daimyo del país del fuego llamándole "viejo"? Si quería ser algún día hokage (que, después de ver a kakashi sobrellevando esa pequeña quiebra de la aldea tras la infame noche de karaoke, cada vez tenía menos ganas…) iba a necesitar años de instrucción… y, visto como le habló el daimyo de las ganas de verle a él con ese sombrero tan feo, iba a ser más pronto que tarde, por lo que tendría que darse prisa… Pero bueno, el caso es que ya todo había acabado. Ya estaba en casa, ya se había puesto su pijama… aunque notaba algo raro en la decoración de la casa, era un tanto…

-Pero, ¿Qué demonios?- se preguntó Naruto con los ojos como platos tras llegar a su cuarto, ignorando cualquier pensamiento previo y tirando su vaso de agua al suelo… y como para no hacerlo. Frente a él, en su cama de matrimonio, se encontraba una sorpresa… y doble. Por un lado, Shion, con su explosiva figura vestida con un picardías de encaje blanco, apoyada sobre sus rodillas en el mullido colchón y con un suave sonrojo; y acompañada de la otra parte de la sorpresa, una Sakura también en un picardías (solo que en su caso rojo), que se mordía el índice con una mirada de deseo mientras le revisaba de arriba abajo. Naruto se frotó los ojos con confusión y excitación a partes iguales, ¿habría muerto y este era el paraíso de Sakuras y Shiones chanes del que hablaban sus clones?- Etto… ¿hola?- pudo balbucear, arrancándole una ligera risa a las dos féminas.

-Hola baka…- saludó Sakura, mientras seguía mordiéndose su dedo índice con lascivia y movía su perfecto trasero de forma sugerente. Pero el uzumaki estaba en shock, sobre todo tras ver eso último, como para desviar sangre del pene a las piernas y acercarse...

-Naruto kun, no seas tímido… ¿acaso nos tienes miedo?- le tentó Shion, levantándose junto a Sakura para atraer a su novio a la cama.

-N… no, Shion chan… pe… pero, ¿estoy en el cielo?- preguntó un totalmente confundido Naruto, siendo tomado de una mano por cada mujer.

-No, pero lo vas a estar pronto…- le susurró Sakura, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja con suavidad y haciéndole estremecer.

-Sakura y yo llevamos bastante tiempo discutiendo algo, Naruto kun…- anunció Shion, empezando a acercarse a Naruto hasta que notase sus pechos contactar con su brazo, haciéndole gemir involuntariamente.- ¿Qué podíamos hacer con las ganas que tenemos cada una de que nos hagas tuya? Sentimos un gran ardor cada vez que te vemos, unas ganas de cabalgarte brutales… nos enfadamos entre nosotras incluso porque cada una te quiere por entero y cuanto antes…

-Somos unas chicas malas y egoístas…- añadió Sakura, comenzando a besar su cuello muy despacio, permitiendo al rubio notar esos carnosos labios sobre su dermis.

-Muy malas y egoístas…- continuó Shion, deslizando su mano sobre la parte delantera del cada vez más estrecho pantalón de pijama del ojiazul.- No pensamos en ti, ¿y tú qué querías? Porque está claro que te gustamos ambas. Y, tras mucho pensarlo, llegamos a la misma conclusión… ¿por qué elegir en lugar de tenernos a las dos?- le preguntó, olvidándose Naruto de cómo respirar al oír esa idea y sentir cómo Shion aferraba con más fuerza a Naruto jr…- Con esto que tengo aquí, tenemos de sobra para dos… o para más incluso. Eres un semental, y queremos explotar todo tu… potencial. Eso sin contar que así puedo experimentar un poco…- reconoció la sacerdotisa, para luego dar un pequeño azote al culo de Sakura, que emitió un suave gemido de placer amortiguado por el cuello del uzumaki. Shion puso su mirada más lasciva y comenzó a besar el otro lado del cuello de Naruto, dandole incluso un pequeño mordisco ansioso mientras dirigía la mano del jinchuriki a su entrepierna… estaba sumamente húmeda. E inconscientemente, el rubio también dirigió su otra mano a la de Sakura… exactamente igual. Sintiendo a ambas mujeres lamerle y comerle a besos, Naruto tuvo que hacer un serio esfuerzo para centrarse… algo no cuadraba.

-Etto… esperad un poco…- ambas féminas dejaron de besarle para mirarle algo sofocadas, con sus ojos brillando con lujuria. Una visión perfecta joder… pero Naruto rumiaba una pregunta.- ¿estáis seguras? Porque a mí me gustáis ambas… y mucho… pero no quiero que hagáis nada sin estar…- iba a continuar con un bello discurso sobre que quería que ambas fuesen felices, a pesar de que su pene amenazaba con independizarse de su cuerpo y convertirle en eunuco, pero Shion le interrumpió.

-¿Qué si estamos seguras? A veces tengo algunas dudas, sobre todo con respecto a Sakura…- Naruto tragó, viendo que estaba en lo cierto con sus sospechas.- Concretamente, ¿a qué sabrán esos labios?- Naruto arqueó ambas cejas, justo su misma preg… eh, no, espera, ¡esto no era normal!

-Yo también me lo pregunto a menudo sobre los tuyos…- contestó una sonrojada Sakura, para separarse ligeramente del rubio y acercarse a abrazar a la sacerdotisa sensualmente. Naruto se olvidó de respirar cuando vio con todo lujo de detalles como los pechos de ambas contactaban, y Sakura y Shion se miraban con un suave y muy atractivo sonrojo. Pero lo que vino después ya le dejó al borde de la apoplejía.

-Pues resolvamos dudas…- ordenó Shion, para acto seguido besar a Sakura. Kami santo, si, definitivamente estaba en el cielo de las Sakuras y Shiones chanes, todo debió salir mal en el torneo y debió de morir a manos de Sasuke. Perdonaba a su amigo si era así, incluso hubiese deseado que llegase antes este momento... Pudo ver cómo un beso algo tímido en su inicio fue ganando en intensidad mientras ambas mujeres comenzaban a acariciarse y a arrancarse gemidos mutuamente. Se quedó hipnotizado al ver esas lenguas batallar por el dominio, hasta que Sakura tomó la cabellera de la rubia con firmeza y tiró hacia atrás de ella con suavidad, obligando a la sacerdotisa a descubrir su cuello para comenzar a devorárselo entre gemidos. El espectáculo más erótico de su vida joder, aunque algo seguía chocándole… pero como para pensar en ese momento, sobre todo cuando ambas acabaron en la cama de nuevo y, todavía besándose, comenzaron a mostrarle sus traseros, con sus intimidades húmedas, clamando por su atención. Poco le faltaba al uzumaki para abalanzarse sobre ellas.

-Nos sentimos vacías sin ti…- reconoció Sakura, moviendo su trasero de un lado a otro y arrancándole un suspiro a Naruto. Joder, si se lo pedía así...- Márcame como tu hembra…- Naruto, de la que se acercaba, arqueó una ceja… vale, eso último sonó raro…

-Eso Naruto kun, tenemos hambre de tu leche…- gimió Shion, distrayendo al uzumaki. Como para negarse a ese reclamo de su novia…- Tómame de mi culo y ruge con todo tu poder, oh, jinchuriki del maravilloso, fastuoso e impresionante biju de nueve colas.- ordenó la sacerdotisa, y aquí Naruto ya dijo basta.

-Joder, ya lo entiendo todo… ya está bien kurama…

-¿kurama? ¿Quieres que ese Dios se nos una Naruto? Siempre me pregunté cómo sería tenerlo dentro, y somos dos mujeres, podéis compartirnos…- suspiró Sakura, negando Naruto con el ceño fruncido… joder, tanta calentura para nada…

-Kurama…

-… podrías chocar las cinco con él en medio del orgasmo, Naruto kun… o las cuatro, en el caso de nuestro maravilloso señor kitsune…- sugirió Shion, obteniendo un gesto de fastidio del rubio.

-Kurama, o me sacas de este sueño tuyo o te baño nada más despertarme…- amenazó el uzumaki al aire, paralizándose de inmediato la imagen. Naruto sabía bien que el kitsune odiaba su baño semanal, sobre todo porque a Shion le gustaba enchufarle la manguera en la cara para vengarse por sus travesuras… sin contar que él era el gran demonio del odio, quedaba muy indigno con su pelaje mojado y lleno de jabón…

- **¿Cómo me has descubierto gaki?** \- preguntó a su espalda el biju, botando Naruto del susto. El kitsune llevaba una cámara go pro en su cabeza, y disponía de focos y más cámaras repartidas por toda la habitación, incluida una colgada en el techo para hacer picados.- **esta fantasía es perfecta, sin fisuras…**

-No lo sé… el olor del ambiente, los colores más apagados que de costumbre… la decoración…- declaró el rubio, señalando a su alrededor. Toda la habitación, y la casa también por lo que pudo ver Naruto de camino a su cuarto, estaba decorada con un solo tema: KURAMA. Estatuas de mármol del biju en poses poderosas, bustos con su imagen seria, cuadros de batallas del biju… incluso la habitación estaba presidida por un inmenso retrato del biju con una peluca pompadour y ropa victoriana…

- **¡Eh, la decoración es perfecta! La quiero para el complejo uzumaki…** \- se indignó el kitsune, obteniendo un gesto airado del uzumaki.

-¿estás loco? Bastante tengo con el puto tótem tribal de sacrificios que me hicieron mis clones, como para añadir más al catálogo de los horrores… como mucho un cuadro en tu cuarto y si shukaku tiene también otro cuadro igual, para que no os peleéis…

- **Hiashi me dejaría decorar la casa…** \- intentó chantajear el biju, usando los celos que sabía que Naruto sentía ante el nuevo gran amigo de kurama.

-No vayas por ahí, que ya no cuela. He hablado con Hiashi y no te ha ofrecido ni montar un tobogán acuático en su jardín, ni un coche deportivo, ni un móvil de ultima generación, y desde luego tampoco alojar a tus ratas demonio en su sótano…- acusó el uzumaki, que ya había tenido que hablar con el líder del clan de las dos lunas para evitar el chantaje del biju, que a base de jugar a dos bandas había logrado instaurar una tiranía en ambos hogares. El biju iba a reaccionar con una rabieta, pero Naruto siguió hablando.- No te quejes, que Shion te ha permitido volver a ser un zorro tras lo de las octizorritas… creí que costaría más que te sacase de tu estado vegetal…

- **Lo hace porque le gusta mi plan… en el fondo…** \- fanfarroneó el biju, aunque no pudo evitar decir esa última coletilla después de recordar cómo la rubia le ofreció al catering de la cena de celebración en su forma de pomelo para hacer zumo.

-Lo dudo… y aún gustándole, te lo repito: no quiero un harem, no soy de esa clase de personas…. Mira, me voy a despertar, que esto ya lo hemos hablado y no me apetece repetirlo de nuevo…- sentenció el uzumaki, para comenzar a desaparecer mientras el biju se seguía quejando.

- **Algún día verás que tengo razón Naruto, ¡ALGÚN DIAAAAA!** \- exclamó el biju antes de que terminarse el rubio de irse, desesperado por convencer a ese chiquillo de que se montase ese harem, ¡su libro dependía de ello!

Naruto abrió los ojos, sonriendo al ver su habitación decorada de forma normal, y al sentir a su novia abrazada a él como si fuese un osito de peluche. Si, el sueño lo vivía nada más despertarse desde hace medio año. Despertó con suavidad a Shion, regalándola una de sus sonrisas de buenos días, y, tras unas cuantas carantoñas, hizo de tripas corazón y se despidió de su amada sacerdotisa para cumplir con su primera misión de chunnin. Una extraoficial, muy importante para la hoja… descubrir qué cojones le pasa a Sasuke y volverle un ser funcional y productivo para la sociedad. Una misión de rango S que debería de estar recompensada con algo más que la sensación de ayudar a un amigo… aunque bueno, su pequeña sobrinita nonata se merecía tener un padre al salir del vientre materno, aunque ese padre llevase medio año disfrazándose de Zoolander. Habían ingresado a Karin esa misma noche para practicar la cesárea, puesto que la pobre infante debía de haber visto lo que la esperaba fuera y literalmente se negaba al parto natural, así que tenía que hacerlo esa misma mañana para que la uzumaki no tuviese que cuidar de la niña sola. Además, tenía una idea para sacar algo más de su actuación. En el hospital, tras pasarse la noche sedado y en observación, el legendario vengador amaneció al fin. Todavía se notaba adormecido por el efecto de los calmantes, pero estaba consciente, y se preguntaba cómo había acabado en esa habitación de hospital cuando oyó una voz en la habitación.

-Teeeeme…- Sasuke frunció el ceño. Joder, sabía quién era, solo había una persona que le llamaba así, pero esa voz sonaba muy… rara…

-¿Do… dobe?- preguntó un aterrado Sasuke, tras contemplar a su amigo en la silla para invitados que se encontraba a un lado de la camilla. Joder, ¿Cuánto llevaba dormido? Naruto presentaba un aspecto envejecido, fácilmente debía de tener setenta años, con arrugas en su rostro, su pelo canoso… incluso tenía un bastón para apoyarse en el suelo…

-Aaaal fiiin despiertas amigoooo… ha pasado taaaanto tieeempo…

-Pe… pero, ¿Qué cojones te ha pasado?- preguntó un sobrepasado Sasuke, que en serio estaría sufriendo un nuevo ataque de ansiedad si no fuese porque llevaba tantos calmantes en su organismo que no podía ni moverse a penas.

-Ha pasaaado mucho tieeempo desde tuuu humillaaaante derrota ante miii en los exaaaameneees temeee… caíste en coma traaaas el torneo, y desde entonces han ocurrido muchas cosas… hubo tres gueeerras mundiales maaaas… la última fue la más grave, se declaró el tomate un bien escaso y toooodas las naciones shinobi lucharon por las últimas reservas… peeerdimos a muchos jovenzuelos en esa época, y ahoooora solo quedaaaan naranjas paraaa comeeer…- Sasuke sintió su corazón desacompasarse, ¿sus tomates, un bien escaso? ¿Y solo quedaban naranjas? Era una puta pesadilla- Saaasukeeee, haaa pasado muuucho tieeempo, peeeero al fin despiertaaas…

-Cu… ¿Cuánto tiem…?

-Meeeedio siglo temeeee… medio siglo, y sigues siendo geeeennin…- expuso el anciano uzumaki, tendiéndole un espejo de mano al uchiha. Y, cuando el legendario vengador se vio a si mismo con su rostro también envejecido, y pelo canoso, solo pudo hacer una cosa.

-AAAAAAAAAARRRRGHHHHHH.- gritó el legendario vengador, sobrepasado por las circunstancias… ¡setenta años y seguía siendo gennin, y en un mundo sin tomates! Pero entonces Naruto rompió en unas fuertes carcajadas, deshaciéndose su henge de inmediato para mostrarle con su aspecto normal.- Pe… ¿pero que…?

-Kami santo teme, esta broma sí que ha merecido la pena…- dijo el rubio llorando de la risa, mientras Sasuke todavía no conseguía asimilar nada.- No te preocupes teme, todo está bien: solo ha pasado una noche, y todavía hay tomates de sobra en el mundo…- anunció Naruto, consiguiendo calmar un poco a Sasuke, aunque el uchiha todavía no se explicaba una cosa.

-Y… ¿y lo de mi reflejo?

-Gyuki, como gran usuario de la tinta que es, sabe maquillar. Solo he tenido que esperar a que despertases tras dejarte así cuando estabas sedado…- reconoció entre risas el uzumaki mientras Sasuke se quitaba parte del maquillaje y veía su almohada completamente manchada, debiendo de agacharse Naruto acto seguido para esquivar el espejo que el uchiha le lanzó con furia.

-¡maldito dobe leproso! ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer para que te concedan la baja por idiocia?

-Venga teme, no te enfades, si la broma es buenísima…- se disculpó Naruto, acercándose al vengador.- Tienes que tomarte la vida menos en serio teme, es demasiado importante como para estar todo el día enfadado…- intentó aconsejarle Naruto, pero su amigo era demasiado terco.

-No me toques los cojones Naruto, lo dices siendo ya chunnin y con el mundo a tus pies…- le recriminó el uchiha, que sentía su mundo venirse encima suyo… recordaba la humillación en el torneo, como cayó en un ataque de ansiedad ante millones de personas, su mes de okupa vagabundo, SU HAREM ESPERÁNDOLE…

-Quizás por eso me va tan bien… porque me preocupo más por ser feliz que por demostrarle al mundo nada…

-Solo estás ahí por suerte… pero yo debo de esforzarme por devolver al clan uchiha al trono del…- empezó a balbucear como pudo el uchiha, sintiendo como los calmantes no le permitían ni moverse, pero Naruto le interrumpió… ya se sabía esa historia…

-Teme, ya te lo dije hace meses… solo somos lágrimas bajo la lluvia, déjate de proyectos megalómanos, rompe todos esos compromisos y disfruta de la vida, que te lo has ganado tras tanto tiempo huyendo…- intentó razonar el uzumaki, que en temas de sentido vital tenía muchísima más cabeza que su compañero.- Sé que te vas a cabrear, pero… ¿Has oído hablar del Fja…?

-¿Quieres dejarme ya en paz con tu puñetera secta? Soy Sasuke uchiha, príncipe del rinnegan, mi deber es rehacer mi harem y ser el más grande.- se obcecó Sasuke, aunque en su interior una parte de él diese la razón al rubio. Sobre todo por no rehacer ese infierno de féminas celosas que todo el mundo llamaba harem…

-¡Pues haz lo que quieras, pero endereza tu vida de una vez!- El uzumaki decidió poner su modo "tipo duro", porque si no esto se iba a alargar por semanas…- ¡Que Karin está teniendo a tu hija en la habitación de al lado y necesita un padre, y yo no puedo serlo, que bastante tengo con nueve biju y el tarado de mi mejor amigo! Entra en razón Sasuke, ¡Karin lleva casi diez meses embarazada! Y es normal, tu hija ve lo que has montado ahí fuera y se aferra al vientre uterino como si le fuese la vida en ello, ¡es lista teme, no como tú!

-¡Como si fuese fácil volver a empezar!- contestó un irascible Sasuke, fuera de sus casillas. El efecto que tenía ese idiota en cada persona cercana a él, solo los calmantes impedían que se pegasen ahí mismo.- He sido derrotado, he hecho el ridículo…

-El ridículo llevas haciéndolo desde tu más tierna infancia, desarrollaste eso antes que el puto sharingan… Teme, te he ganado, ya está, no tiene más valor. En la vida vas a caer derrotado mil veces, acostúmbrate y levántate, ¡reacciona teme, que estás a un puto doctorado y un accidente de laboratorio de convertirte en un supervillano de cómic! CAPITÁN DEL OJETE PÚRPURA, teme, con el poder de tener ataques de ansiedad y calvo por el estrés que le provoca su harem, ¡eso sí que sería ridículo, ni tu hija compraría ese cómic!

-¡Señor del ojo púrpura!- Gritó Sasuke, con la vena de su frente hinchada hasta su limite por esa estúpida manía de su amigo y de ese repugnante zorro de ridiculizar sus gloriosos títulos autoimpuestos, pero se frenó cuando vio como el ojiazul tomaba su almohada y la acercaba a su cara.- Pero, ¿Qué cojones haces dobe?

-Poner fin a todo…- anunció solemnemente el rubio, para comenzar a apretar la almohada sobre la cara del uchiha.- Si vas a seguir haciendo el ridículo, es mi deber frenarte…

-¿¡Quieres dejarme en paz imbécil!?- pudo gritar de mala manera el vengador con su voz amortiguada.

-La vida no te dejará en paz teme, ¡o te defiendes o te mueres! ¡Tú decides!- le gritó Naruto al indefenso pelinegro, que por culpa de sus calmantes no podía apenas moverse.- ¡Ve hacia la luz Sasuke, Veeee hacía la luuuuuz!- exclamó el uzumaki, siguiendo esa ridícula pelea unos segundos hasta que un carraspeo interrumpió a los contendientes. Ambos se giraron hacia la entrada del cuarto y pudieron ver a Sakura con su bata de doctora.- Admítelo, esto no es lo más raro que nos has visto hacer…- la fémina suspiró… cierto, muy cierto…

-Naruto, Sasuke, enhorabuena.- anunció Sakura con solemnidad y una suave sonrisa.- la niña ha nacido sin complicaciones, y ella y la madre están bien. Os están esperando, ¿le llevas tú Naruto?- preguntó la doctora al rubio, que asintió con una gran sonrisa de emoción. Era tío, ¡era tío! Y seguro que de una niña preciosa. Sakura le observó con una sonrisa enternecida… ¿Cómo no adorar a alguien así? Pero en el caso de Sasuke, su rictus no era de felicidad… estaba serio, con la mirada perdida en el techo, y Naruto identificó de inmediato ese gesto… no se lo veía desde el bosque de la muerte… De la que la haruno les dejaba solos y le anunciaba al rubio que esa noche no hiciese planes, el uchiha se dirigió a su mejor amigo.

-Naruto… co… ¿Cómo voy a ser un buen padre si ni tan siquiera sé ser un buen amigo?- preguntó con, si, lo habéis visto bien, miedo el legendario vengador. Porque la auténtica razón de su huida hacia delante con el asunto de su harem no era otra que miedo, miedo al compromiso, miedo a ser tan desastroso como su padre con respecto a su hija. Al fin y al cabo, el miedo es una constante en la vida de todo el mundo.

-Eres un buen amigo… no perfecto, eres un algo pesado, borde, y tienes un grave problema de competitividad, pero eres un buen amigo- explicó Naruto con tranquilidad, de la que movía la camilla para llevar al uchiha al cuarto donde le esperaban su hija y Karin.- ¿Sabes? Todas esas ganas de vencerme, de hacer historia, podrías centrarlas en ser el mejor padre posible para esa niña… si le dedicas las energías que has gastado estos meses en tu plan de conquista mundial, tu hija será la persona más feliz del mundo…- Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio, asimilando esa afirmación de su amigo, mientras entraban en la nueva habitación. Pudo ver a Karin, erguida en su cama con una gran sonrisa, acunando un pequeño bulto mientras Shion le hacía carantoñas a la infante a su lado. Todavía sentía miedo, su amigo le había mostrado un camino mucho mejor que el que había seguido toda su vida, aunque también mucho más difícil… ¿sería un buen padre? ¿Cómo atender a una niña si no tenía ni idea de enderezar su vida?- Y si sigues con miedo, siempre puedo ayudarte en lo que haga falta.- ofreció con una de sus sonrisas, para luego dirigirse directo a por su sobrina. Tomó con dulzura a la niña en brazos tras ofrecérsela Karin, con los ojos brillando de la emoción.- Si es una monada… ¿Cómo la vais a llamar?

-Sarada, como mi madre…- contestó Karin con una sonrisa satisfecha. Diez meses de embarazo bien invertidos, si, estaba completamente orgullosa de su pequeña Sarada, y solo tenía unas horas de vida.

-Sarada chan, soy tu tío, Naruto… si, tu tío…- comenzó a susurrar a la pequeña, que le miraba con curiosidad, para luego extender una de sus manitas y acariciar las marcas de sus mejillas.- Veo que te gustan mis bigotes de kurama eh, al público femenino le encantan…- Shion y Karin asintieron, no había mujer sobre la tierra que no se hubiese fijado en ellas tras conocer a Naruto. El uzumaki se dirigió con una sonrisa a Sasuke, que contemplaba todo desde su camilla, sin moverse, cohibido.- ¿quieres verla, teme? Si no la quieres, me la llevo secuestrada…- le picó el rubio, totalmente conquistado por su nueva familiar. Tendió a la niña al vengador, que la sostuvo con una delicadeza muy extraña en él mientras la observaba. Era tan… pequeña. En serio, el vengador jamás había tenido un bebé en brazos, durante sus visitas publicitarias al orfanato incluso esquivaba la posibilidad de acabar con uno cerca. Le parecía algo frágil, imposible que fuese a crecer hasta volverse una kunoichi. Pero entonces, la niña abrió los ojos, y le miró fijamente. Clavó sus ónix en los suyos, y Sasuke solo pudo decir una cosa mientras inconscientemente la acunaba.

-Tiene los ojos de mi madre…- reconoció sin despegar su mirada de la pequeña infante, mientras el resto de la sala miraba enternecida la escena y Naruto sonreía como nunca. Primera misión chunnin superada, porque estaba clara una cosa tras ver la mirada de Sasuke hacia su hija: el vengador haría lo que fuese para que su hija tuviese la infancia feliz que él no tuvo.

Shion y Naruto dejaron sola a la pareja con su hija tras ese momento padre e hija. La madre y la hija necesitaban descansar, y Sasuke recuperar la movilidad para planear cómo matar a Naruto tras el susto de muerte que le pegó hace unos minutos, por lo que la feliz pareja decidió celebrar por su cuenta que el círculo familiar del rubio había crecido. Naruto estaba eufórico, tanto que se dejó el dinero del premio invitando a gente en el ichiraku: Iruka sensei de la que pasaba por ahí volviendo de la academia, el equipo Ino-Shika-Cho que volvía de misión, konohamaru y su harem intergeneracional, las dos bestias verdes de konoha… incluso convocó a sus clones más pacíficos, entre los que se coló el clon ateo para dar su grito de "Naruto ha muerto" sobre el que se centraba un libro que estaba escribiendo. De hora en hora, llegó la noche… y la hora de pagar una vieja deuda. La cena del sorteo de solteros concretamente. Sakura y Shion habían pagado millones de Ryu (literalmente) por disfrutar de su compañía (metafóricamente suponía), y Naruto siempre pagaba sus deudas. Así que, en cuanto Sakura le llamó para preguntarle si le apetecía cenar esa noche, Naruto no lo dudó. Aunque le resultó extraño que la sacerdotisa se excusase para no ir, alegando que llevaba unos días muy movidos y deseaba descansar en casa leyendo un buen libro. Tras repetirle varias veces que no pasaba nada porque fuese a la cena sin ella, y obligarle Shion a vestirse más elegante, el rubio salió finalmente rumbo a su cena, mientras la ojivioleta se dirigía al salón con tranquilidad.

-¿Vas a dejarle quedar a solas con Sakura? No te reconozco…- bromeó el biju de nueve colas de la que aparecía de un pasillo, arrancándole una suave risa a Shion, que sacó un envase de ramen que había traído del ichiraku junto a su plato de comida… prefería la comida de Ayame a la que ella cocinaba tras revelarle la haruno su "gran talento" culinario.- Uy, ¡gracias! ¿Ya me vuelves a querer?

-Te quiero… bajo tierra, kitsune pervertido…- bromeó Shion, riéndose esta vez el biju.- Y sobre Sakura… ya lo hablé con ella en su momento, y tengo palabra… lo que tenga que ser, será…

-En el fondo te gustó mi plan de octizorritas…- pinchó el biju, sentándose junto a la sacerdotisa en el sofá de la casa mientras sostenía su ramen con una de sus colas y los palillos con otra.

-Ni en un millón de años metes a mi Naruto en un harem… tengo dimensiones de sobra para desterrarlas a todas…- le advirtió Shion, para luego acariciar tras las orejas al biju, un gesto que, aunque no lo reconociese el orgulloso kitsune, adoraba. Se quedó con una cara de puro placer mientras la sacerdotisa acababa de hablar.- Pero, el caso de Sakura es diferente… si mi Naruto kun la necesita también aquí para ser feliz, no tendré problema en intentarlo… por mi parte, tengo clara una cosa: el miedo viene de la incertidumbre, y yo no la tengo. Naruto me ama del todo, no necesito más.- reconoció la rubia, basándose en algo que el jinchuriki le había enseñado. El amor es algo cualitativo, no cuantitativo. Se quiere o no se quiere, nada más. Y ellos dos se querían sin reservas.

Mientras la sacerdotisa se leía tranquilamente su libro, Naruto llegó a casa de la haruno para recogerla para la cena. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía nervioso, como si llevase mucho tiempo rogando por ese momento… no tenía sentido, solo era una cena con Sakura chan, a solas, no era una… un momento… No pudo continuar descubriendo lo evidente, puesto que la ojijade abrió la puerta de su apartamento. Naruto se quedó embobado mirando a la pelirrosada, que llevaba puesto su mejor vestido, uno de color vino con un poco de escote que la quedaba perfecto con su ligero maquillaje y su sonrojo. El sonrojo era lógico, la haruno también se había quedado atrapada por el aspecto del rubio: camisa blanca con americana y pantalón azul marino. Nunca le había visto vestido así, tan serio, tan… guapo. Y, tras decirle entre tartamudeos el rubio que Shion no iba a acompañarles porque decía que estaba cansada, la pelirrosada lo entendió todo. Hora de aclararse, tenía que agradecer a la sacerdotisa que hubiese sido una buena amiga… y tan comprensiva…

La cena transcurrió sin incidentes, fuera de unos ligeros nervios al principio. Solo eran dos amigos hablando, no había razones para ponerse nerviosos. Aunque Naruto, sabiendo que la haruno se merecía algo mejor que el ichiraku tras pagar cien millones de Ryu, la llevó a un restaurante elegante, uno que agradó muchísimo a la joven. Rieron, hablaron de la pequeña Sarada y de su aparentemente encauzado padre, volvieron a reírse con la explicación del rubio de lo de la almohada… hacía tiempo que la doctora no se lo pasaba tan bien. Cualquiera diría que el que Naruto pagase con su monedero de rana desentonaba con el ambiente, pero… era Naruto, a la haruno le gustaba así. Si no hubiese hecho nada de eso, habría temido que hubiesen suplantado al uzumaki. Terminaron la cita paseando por el parque situado en la cima del monte hokage, como habían hecho tantas veces a lo largo de su vida. Aunque esta vez, no sabía por qué, ambos se sentían nerviosos… ¿cosas del directo? Quizás el frío… hacia un poco de frío.

-Sakura chan, ponte mi americana, que hace frío…- ofreció el rubio, envolviendo galantemente a la doctora con su prenda. Sakura inspiró con gusto, sintiendo ese olor a roble que desprendía el uzumaki en sus fosas nasales.

-Gracias Naruto…- agradeció la kunoichi con un suave sonrojo, para luego respirar hondo y preparar el tema de conversación que temía/quería sacar desde un primer momento. Hora de lanzarse.- Naruto… que… quería hablar contigo de algo…- Naruto fijó sus ojos azules en ella, completamente atento.- Quería pedirte perdón… perdón por rechazarte hace seis meses, y tantas veces antes… no… no sé en qué pensaba…

-Sakura chan… no es necesario que te…

-No… por favor Naruto, déjame terminar…- contestó Sakura, preguntándose por qué ante el espejo fue tan fácil y aquí no lo era.- Estaba… estaba en una etapa de mi vida muy complicada, pero no es excusa… lo siento… en serio.- Sakura comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas, siendo de inmediato consolada por el ojiazul, que, como su paladín personal, jamás dejaría a su Sakura chan llorar. La haruno descargó sus frustraciones en ese momento, queriendo librarse por fin de esa sensación de amargura que llevaba dentro, de ese continuo runrún que la gritaba que era una estúpida por darse cuenta tarde de lo obvio. Se pasó llorando unos segundos en el pecho de Naruto, hasta que se pudo calmar.

-Sakura chan, no te sientas mal. No era nuestro momento, no pasa nada.- intentó consolarla el rubio.- Piensa que sin ese momento, no me habría decidido a salir de aquí… y kurama no habría creado su plan de octizorritas… ni konohamaru habría podido montarse su harem adolescente… y la noche de karaoke habría sido tranquila y kakashi sensei no habría tenido que darnos misiones sentado en una silla de jardín…- Sakura se rió ante ese comentario. Cierto, todo habría sido mucho más aburrido…

-Baka…- contestó la kunoichi, agradeciendo que Naruto la sacase de ese valle de lágrimas donde se empeñaba en vivir. Odiaba llorar, pero es que era una mujer muy sentimental, y no sabía otra forma de descargar su tensión, shannaro. Algunos ríen, otros lloran, y en todos significa lo mismo. Así de simple. Agradecía que su sol particular estuviese allí para entenderla y animarla. Se quedó mirando esos zafiros azules, hipnotizada, dando gracias cada segundo por tenerlos en su vida. ¿Qué haría la haruno sin su caballero baka? Le debía todo… haber encontrado su vocación, haber salido de esa etapa vergonzosa de fangirl… todo porque un cabezota de pelo rubio no la dejó sola ni un segundo. ¿Cómo expresarle todo lo que en ella provocaba? Y, atraída por una fuerza invisible, se acercó a esos labios. Era ahora o nunca, jamás se perdonaría no expresarle lo que sentía por completo. Y como no sabía decirlo sin tartamudear o llorar… mejor así. Lo había hablado con Shion en su día en el bosque, y se había aclarado… si era posible, quería intentarlo. Sus labios hicieron contacto con los del rubio, y agradeció en lo más profundo de su alma que el uzumaki no la rechazase. Incluso que contestase con alegría. Estuvieron así unos minutos, hasta que el uzumaki se separó de ella, con una sonrisa.

-Sakura chan…- comenzó a hablar el jinchuriki, sin dejar de abrazar a Sakura para que no se sintiese insegura. Sabía que ella odiaba sentirse así, y lo que tenía que exponer ahora era delicado.- Quiero decirte que no puedo ser más feliz por haber recibido un beso tuyo. En serio, eres perfecta, y si ni tú ni Shion tenéis problemas, podemos intentar estar los tres juntos, pero…- comenzó a enunciar el uzumaki, mientras apartaba un mechón rebelde de la frente de la haruno y esta cerraba los ojos, a gusto.- … ¿es realmente lo que tú quieres? Porque te conozco, y no te van mucho estas cosas… en esto eres como yo, algo tradicional… Yo solo quiero que tú y Shion seáis felices, nada más. A mí me hacéis feliz siempre, como amigas, como novias, como lo que sea mientras estéis conmigo dattebayo…-explicó, nervioso por todo lo que había en juego. Sakura sonrió, enternecida por lo atento del rubio. La había calado completamente… si estuviese completamente segura de esa relación a tres, se habría declarado en ese mismo bosque. Quería a Naruto, eso lo tenía claro; y respetaba a Shion, eso se lo había ganado la ojivioleta a pulso. De ahí sus dudas: si se inmiscuía con un ápice de indecisión, podría separarlos, y al final ninguno de los tres sería feliz. Y su Naruto baka le había leído la mente…

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que estás guapísimo cuando piensas?- reconoció, comenzando a identificar la esencia de su problema… miedo. Miedo a una única cosa.- Soy una estúpida joder… te rechacé y ahora te he perdido… tienes una novia perfecta que se merece toda tu atención, y yo solo soy dudas y lágrimas…- se quejó, cerca de volver a llorar por su frustración. Era una estúpida, una niñata que no supo ver lo que tenía hasta que lo perdió… y ahora era tarde para tenerlo por entero. Iba a irse, pero Naruto no aflojó su abrazo.

-Sakura chan, no digas tonterías. Ni eres una estúpida… de hecho, eres la mujer más inteligente y alucinante que he visto en mi vida…- Sakura se rió un poco, agradeciendo ese piropo.- ni me has perdido. Te prometí que nunca me alejaría de ti, y ya sabes cómo soy con mis promesas… mantengo a nueve bijus pervertidos en mi casa porque le prometí a hagoromo que les ayudaría a ser felices…- La haruno asintió… no había nadie con una palabra tan valiosa como Naruto.- Así que, con o sin novia, no te vas a librar de mí ni con ácido y espátula. Porque te quiero, decidas lo que decidas. Si quieres podemos intentarlo poco a poco, sin ataduras, y, pase lo que pase, te prometo como mínimo que me tendrás contigo como amigo- concluyó Naruto con su brillante sonrisa, mirándole Sakura con una sonrisa reprimida.

-¿me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo, Sakura chan.- prometió Naruto con cariño, sonriéndole Sakura de vuelta. Su baka volvía a su rescate.- Y si ves que kurama se emociona y mete en mi casa a Ino y Hinata para ver si ampliamos la familia, te dejo asesinarle…- finalizó el uzumaki, riéndose la haruno por la ocurrencia tras darle un ligero golpe. Naruto lo tenía claro: por Sakura se arriesgaría, pero no por las demás. Además, ya había visto lo que ocurría cuando un gran número de mujeres con poder se reunían en una casa… el complejo uchiha había sido declarando zona catastrófica, suerte tendría Sasuke si conseguía rescatar algo de ahí… Continuaron su paseo, ya más relajados, disfrutando del ambiente, aunque Sakura miraba pensativa la ciudad a sus pies. Y Naruto era un experto en darse cuenta de esos detalles…- Sakura chan, ¿estás bien? Ya te he dicho que sin presiones…

-no, no Naruto, no es eso… si en serio que estoy feliz con lo que hemos hablado, y quiero intentarlo… es… es otra cosa, no quiero agobiarte…

-No me agobias, en serio… te sorprendería lo fácil que es arreglar un problema comentándolo… lo bonita que hubiese sido la vida del teme estos meses si hubiese preguntado a alguien si era una buena idea hacerse un harem…

-Cierto… es… es complicado… ahora que sé qué no te voy a perder, me doy cuenta de una cosa… por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sé qué hacer con mi vida fuera de lo que hemos hablado…- Naruto asintió, entendiendo el problema… le recordaba a alguien hace seis meses.- Siento como si intentase controlar algo incontrolable, como si me estresase tanto pensando en el futuro que no pienso en lo que tengo ahora… podría haberme ahorrado semanas de angustia si lo hubiese hablado contigo de inmediato, pero en lugar de eso me he dedicado a pensar y pensar, con miedo… siento que necesito hacer algo con eso, encontrar una manera de superar esa sensación…

-Alto alto alto… esto me suena.- interrumpió Naruto con una enigmática sonrisa, atrayendo la atención de su mejor amiga.- Dime Sakura chan… ¿has oído hablar del Fjaka?

* * *

Ending: ¿qué pasó después…?

- **Y bueno lectores…** \- Comentó el kitsune mirando al espectador con una sonrisa, en medio del salón del complejo uzumaki.- **parece que esto toca a su fin. Este grandioso, fasbuloso y estramboticoso kitsune os agradece que hayáis aguantado tanto, pero os preguntaréis como acabó cada protagonista de esta historia… fácil, Tito kurama os ayudará. En lo referente al personaje más espectacular y amado del fic, el maravilloso biju de nueve colas, actualmente triunfa en cada librería con su best seller, "memorias de un harem adolescente". Si, viendo lo terco de mi gaki con lo de no montarse uno, recurrió al único que había visto funcionar… el del chiquillo sarutobi. Cierto es que tuvo que cederle parte de mis ganancias cuando le descubrió espiándole en una de sus orgías, pero bueno… el fastuoso kurama es también generoso…**

-¿Te vas a pasar todo el epílogo hablando de ti mismo en tercera persona?- preguntó Naruto, aburrido al fondo mientras leía un libro con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Shion.

- **¡Julio César lo hizo en sus comentarios de la guerra de las Galias y todo el mundo lo adora! Pero bueno, os explicaré algo del resto… sobre Sakura, la chica se aplicó a fondo en el Fjaka, y descubrió que se puede ser feliz sin planificar cada segundo de tu vida. Tras una jornada intensa en urgencias, o una misión difícil, o porque si, la chiquilla se dedicó a relajarse y rebajarse tiempo a si misma… el Fjaka en esencia, básicamente. Y de amores, a pesar de que lo intentó con Shion y Naruto, y que ellas actualmente son inseparables… (incluso le dieron a mi cachorro por su cumpleaños diecinueve una sorpresa IDÉNTICA a la que le recreé en mi paraje mental para convencerle de montarse un harem… solo que sin focos ni cámaras, un desperdicio si puedo opinar… podrían haber grabado la mejor película de la historia y ahorrarse tenernos a Shukaku y a mí espiando bajo la cama…) esa relación a tres no funcionó. Me explayaría en detalles, pero dejémoslo en que hay diferentes tipos de amor, y Sakura les quería a ambos de otra manera. Una relación a tres bandas no iba con ella, por muy espectacular que fuese el sexo y muy a gusto que estuviese con Shion y Naruto. Y, por arte del Fjaka, el universo le dio a la haruno su media naranja cuando menos lo buscaba. Y de forma muy irónica, si tenemos en cuenta que fue con un chiquillo de pelo negro llegado de otra dimensión con intención de pedir la revancha por la única derrota de su carrera shinobi… si lectores, Menma uzumaki quería montar una masacre como la de kitsune no kibo en este fic, pero Sakura le redimió sin peligros, y al final acabó teniendo dos gemelos con la pelirrosada y viviendo feliz en familia… Shinachiku y Katsumi, dos niños majos, no lo negaré…** \- el kitsune miró con maldad a un lado, y siguió.- **En cuanto a Sasuke, se cambió de sexo y actualmente triunfa en los escenarios bajo el nombre de Miley Cirus…**

-¡Eso es mentira, zorro asqueroso!- gritó Sasuke, saliendo de un pasillo vestido con los pantalones del chandal de la academia de Naruto y su piel sucia de no haberse lavado en varios días.

-Déjale teme… todavía está picado porque le ganamos el último torneo de karaoke por parejas…- bromeó Naruto, hinchándosele la vena de la frente al biju.

- **Esa victoria está en los tribunales, sigo diciendo que tus coros de clones gregorianos adulteran la competición… sin contar que estoy convencido de que vuestros votos los enviaron el resto de clones por teléfono… En fin, Sasuke decidió romper todos sus compromisos matrimoniales y centrarse en dos únicas mujeres, Karin y Sarada, así como en su carrera shinobi. Cierto es que le tuvimos aquí viviendo meses con ellas hasta que consiguieron reconstruir el complejo uchiha, pero actualmente solo viene de vez en cuando a vivir de okupa por puro vicio, para relajarse del estrés de su vida diaria, realmente no le hace falta…** \- recriminó kurama, mientras el uchiha reunía unos cuantos tomates de la nevera y volvía a desaparecer en la casa.- **Sigue enviando sus deposiciones a la dimensión de Kaguya, incluso a evolucionado la idea y ahora envía toda la mierda y contaminación del planeta allí, eliminando el cambio climático sin quererlo… En lo referente a Shikamaru, apenas le habéis visto por aquí, pero actualmente trabaja de guardián de la garita con izumo y kotetsu y es MUY feliz. Y por último, nuestra pareja preferida… mejor os lo cuento con una anécdota…**

(Flashback inicia)

En los bosques del este del país del fuego, una pareja paseaba por un sendero de tierra. Ella, una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos violeta suave, se encontraba tranquila, disfrutando del sol y mirando con una sonrisa contenida a su acompañante. Porque él, un joven de pelo rubio y ojos azules, era un manojo de nervios. Sudaba, a pesar de que no hacía calor; y tartamudeaba tanto que se había tenido que quedar en silencio. Naruto, tras una comida en un elegante mirador al este de konoha, cerca de nami no kuni, había insistido en dar ese paseo, completamente pálido, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Shion le había notado raro desde el primer minuto… que demonios, toda la semana. Había quedado con Sasuke muy seguido esos días para dar "vueltas por el centro sin comprar nada dattebayo", se mostraba esquivo, nervioso, incluso había ordenado a kurama y los biju vigilar "algo" en el cuarto del kitsune y no dejar a nadie entrar. Todo muy sospechoso, y más ahora, que el uzumaki incluso se había perdido tres veces de camino a donde quisiera que tuviese pensado llevarla. A Shion le parecía muy tierno verlo así, atacado de los nervios, era refrescante por estar acostumbrada a esa versión de Naruto valiente e irreductible. Aunque se preguntaba qué estaba planeando su novio…

-Ya… ya hemos llegado, dattebayo…- anunció el rubio, pálido aunque con un suspiro de alivio. Hubiese muerto de un infarto como se hubiese vuelto a perder… Shion sonrió, viendo el lugar que había escogido el uzumaki. Se trataba de un claro en medio del bosque, una suave colina que ofrecía unas bellas vistas del mar, con el sol brillando en lo alto… un contraste de verde, azul y el amarillo de la arena de las playas del lugar. Un lugar idílico, quizás el más bello que había visto Shion en su vida.

-Naruto kun… es precioso…- reconoció la ojivioleta, encantada por la sorpresa de su novio. Se abrazó a su novio con dulzura, notándolo tragar grueso. Seguía raro, y ya la tenía algo preocupada.- ¿estas bien Naruto kun? Estás temblando…

-Si… si, tranquila… no es nada dattebayo…- se excusó el rubio, intentando disimular un poco. Quizás cambiando de tema…- Te… te quería traer aquí porque… he… he comprado este claro entero…

-¿Cómo?- preguntó la fémina, sorprendida.- Te habrá costado muchísimo, es un lugar magnífico…

-Te… tenía dinero ahorrado de mis misiones… y es perfecto… para lo que tengo pensado hacer aquí, dattebayo…- Shion arqueó una ceja, esperando más explicaciones. Naruto se centró, incluso sonrió con felicidad.- Aquí irá el salón… con un gran ventanal, para que se vea el mar… y aquí un jardín para mis plantas…

-¿Vas a construir una casa aquí? Por… ¿por qué?

-Porque quiero regalarte un rincón del mundo que sea solo nuestro, sin naciones shinobi, ni obligaciones o cargas… un… lugar a tu altura…- confesó el ojiazul con un fuerte sonrojo. La rubia se sonrojó también, superada por lo que la acababan de decir… su Naruto siempre sabía qué decir… cómo decirlo… y cómo hacerla sentirse la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Se aproximó con los ojos aguados al rubio, queriendo besarlo para darle las gracias. Las gracias por mil cosas, no solo por ese regalazo… por amarla, por aparecer en su vida, por volver con ella después, por no fallarla nunca… Pero, antes de que pudiese llegar a él, Naruto se arrodilló, visiblemente nervioso, tanto que incluso casi se le cae la cajita roja que llevaba en el bolsillo. Shion se olvidó de como respirar mientras Naruto abría la caja, sintiendo sus ojos llorosos.- Sh… Shion chan… eres la mujer de mi vida… me has hecho la persona más feliz del mundo, y necesitaré toda una vida para compensártelo…- Shion se sintió temblar de alegría mientras observaba el bello anillo de oro con un rubí rojo que reposaba en esa caja.- ¿Me permitirás hacerlo? ¿Quieres ser mi…?

Mientras este bello momento ocurría, algo sucedía en konoha. Las alarmas de la prisión saltaron, anunciando la fuga de uno de sus reclusos… y del peor de todos, concretamente. Orochimaru el sannin flotaba en ese momento, agarrado a un gigantesco globo aerostático, riendo con su clásica risa maniaca al cielo. Si, su plan había funcionado. Joder, había tenido que emplear cada ápice de su extensa y nutrida imaginación en este plan. Lo había intentado escapando bajo tierra… y fracasando. Lo había intentado por tierra a través de las alcantarillas, fracasando también. Demonios, hasta había intentado disfrazarse de mujer y salir andando como si nada por la puerta. Pero en todos había fracasado. Y todo por culpa de una única persona: Naruto uzumaki. Ese asqueroso jinchuriki siempre aparecía, siempre arruinaba sus planes. Por eso esta vez se lo había currado de verdad.

Había organizado un motín en la prisión empleando cada cigarrillo de contrabando que había adquirido… había dispuesto un clon en su celda a pesar de tener el chakra sellado… ¡demonios, hasta había llenado ese gigantesco globo aerostático usando sus propios gases intestinales! Nadie podía imaginar lo que le costó ocultar el puto globo a los guardias los últimos días de su plan. Pero todo tenía un motivo: que esta vez Naruto no le atrapase. No, esta vez no cometería el error de aparecer por konoha, donde se encontraría si o sí a su archienemigo vista su suerte. No, con ese globo se alejaría lo máximo posible de la aldea de la hoja antes de tomar tierra, y así podría al fin ser libre. Joder, ni él sabía dónde aterrizaría, se había dejado llevar por el viento, ¡era imposible que Naruto le descubriese esta vez! Y, una vez aterrizase, se quitaría esos sellos en alguna de sus bases, reharía su imperio y dedicaría cada segundo de su vida a su nuevo sentido vital… vengarse de Naruto uzumaki. Y conseguir otro pijama de manda, eso también.

-Ya verás Naruto kun…- susurró para sí el sannin pálido, descendiendo con su globo lentamente sobre una planicie cercana al mar.- En cuanto aterrice, iré a por ti, no lo dudes… ¡LA VENGANZA SERÁ MÍA KUKUKU!- comenzó a carcajearse el sannin, viendo un claro perfecto para aterrizar… y con unas buenas vistas, era perfecto, incluso barajaba montarse una casa allí… aunque parecía ver dos siluetas de la que se aproximaba en su descenso… una arrodillada y otra femenina en pie… un momento, ¿esos no eran…?- ¿PERO QUÉ COJONES? ¡ASCIENDE, ASCIENDEEEEEEE!- gritó desesperado el pelinegro, pero no pudo evitar chocar de frente con un desprevenido hombre rubio, que salió volando del golpe junto al preso fugado mientras la mujer rubia miraba todo con los ojos como platos. Orochimaru se lamentó en el suelo unos instantes, quejándose del impacto, cuando alguien habló a su espalda…

-Joder, vaya hostia dattebayo… ¿y por qué huele a mierda ahora?… ¿estás bien Shion ch…? ¡TÚ!- exclamó con furia el uzumaki, mientras el sannin tragaba hondo. Definitivamente, no tenía suerte. Un continente de miles de kilómetros cuadrados, con millones de personas… ¡y tenía que estrellarse contra Naruto uzumaki!

-¿PERO QUÉ COJONES HACES AQUÍ MOCOSO!- gritó un totalmente frustrado orochimaru, que solo llevaba encima su puto traje de presidiario y su pincho carcelario todavía escondido en el recto… como para defenderse…- ¿QUIERES DEJARME EN PAZ DE UNA VEZ?- Naruto reaccionó con pura indignación mientras forcejeaba con el sannin en el suelo para volver a esposarle, ¿encima de que le atropella, era culpa suya?

-¿Que te deje de yo en paz? ¿YO? Estamos en la otra punta del puto país, ¿no podías escoger otro día para fugarte dattebayo?

-¡Hoy los vientos eran propicios! ¿No podías escoger otro día para hacer lo que estuvieses haciendo?- preguntó con aún más indignación orochimaru. En ese momento, los nueve biju en versión chibi aparecieron de entre el follaje, dispuesto a ayudar a su amigo. Habían acudido allí liderados por kurama para ver ese bello momento en la vida de su amigo, con el plan de no ser descubiertos, pero ahora veían que ese sannin serpiente lo había arruinado, y quizás Naruto necesitaría ayuda…

- **¡Cachorro, aguanta, aquí llegan los refuerzos!** \- gritó un orgulloso kurama, poniéndose a la diestra de su jinchuriki, dispuesto a iniciar una épica batalla, seguramente llena de convocaciones alucinantes, jutsu colaborativos y momentos llenos de carisma para encandilar al fandom y rellenar el ending de la historia. Pero Naruto en ese momento estaba asimilando esa última pregunta del sannin. No solo le había atropellado con un puto globo, no solo le había echado toda la culpa… no, le había arruinado algo importante...

-¡ES VERDAD!- Naruto, preso de una ira incontrolable, tomó a un desprevenido kurama de sus colas y, gritando, comenzó a usarlo como porra de la que se ensañaba con un indefenso orochimaru.- ¡ENCIMA ME HAS JODIDO MI PETICIÓN DE MATRIMONIO, ASQUEROSO HIJO DE PUTAAAAA!- acusó, llevado por la furia, mientras el resto de biju se mantenían a una distancia prudencial para evitar ser usados también como arma.

- **¡AUCHHH! ¡Maldita sea gaki! Soy… AUCHHH… Kurama no kitsune, el kiuby, emperador del terror en masa y Nemesis del mundo civilizado, ¡NO UNA PUTA PORRA!** \- espetó el biju, siendo usado de nuevo por Naruto para dar un golpe más al sannin de las serpientes.

-¿vas a casarte con la chica rubia?- preguntó un interesado orochimaru de la que esquivaba el golpe. Puede que fuese un genocida y un monstruo, pero…- un poco mayor para mi gusto, pero… ¿puedo ir?- …ADORABA LAS BODAS. La ceremonia, el baile, los regalos, ¡todo!

-¡Si prometes no volver a escaparte!

-¡NUNCA! ¡Este fic se merece un villano a su altura ahora que Sasuke se ha reformado Naruto kun, déjame ser libreeee!

Mientras está ridícula pelea seguía y kurama convocaba a sus ratas demoníacas para que lo defendiesen de ambos ningen, iniciándose una pelea multitudinaria de todos contra todos… Naruto contra orochimaru, orochimaru contra el rubio y los biju, kurama contra Naruto y orochimaru, las ratas contra todo lo que respirase, los restantes biju contra las ratas… Shion contemplaba todo en silencio. Debería de estar furiosa, sobre todo tras llamarla vieja ese asqueroso pervertido… pero no lo estaba. ¿Cómo estarlo? Era el momento más feliz de su vida, aún con todo. Naruto, su Naruto, le había pedido matrimonio… y era obvio que no hacía falta respuesta. Shion, a partir de ese momento Shion uzumaki, tomó el anillo de compromiso del suelo con sus manos, con una sonrisa radiante. Un rubí rojo (claramente en homenaje a su ahora suegra) sobre oro, el color del cabello del amor de su vida… esperaría al final de la pelea para devorar a besos a ese tontorrón. Y, de paso y mientras se acariciaba el vientre, comunicarle que pronto serían tres personas en la familia… La pequeña Shio uzumaki estaba en camino…

(fin del flashback)

- **como podéis ver… mi gaki y la loca siguen sin hacer ni aspirar a nada… pero juntos…**

* * *

 **Y colorin colorado, este cuento se ha acabado (como dicen aqui en españa). Se cierra el circulo y os doy un poco de lo mejor del fic: ero kitsune, Naruto con Sasuke, Y LA FUGA FINAL DE OROCHIMARU. No me habia olvidado del sannin serpiente, es que me lo reservaba para ahora XD**

 **Sobre el narusaku: os dije que este fic era puramente narushion, lo cual no quita que experimente un poco con meter a tres personas a la vez en una relacion. Es mi primer intento, espero que haya quedado creible. Y en cuanto que al final no acaben juntos, me he fijado en que todos los fics, en cuanto se juntan mas de dos en una relacion, todos están perfectos, y no tiene por que. Sakura estuvo con Shion y Naruto, fue feliz, pero no la completaba, no hay nada malo en ello. Y encima pude hacer ese guiño a KnK al relacionarla con menma :D**

 **Y si, el lugar donde naruto le pide matrimonio a Shion es el mismo que el de KnK. Ya lo dije al empexar: Fjaka es Kitsune no Kibo en clave de humor, con los mismos pjs y todo. Espero que os haya gustado, especial agradecimientos a: black998, Kitsunaro, EtheriasD, dafisrafafa1999, AliceUchihaLockwood (fiel lectora, mis saludos!), sinedd662, AcidESP, marcos. , Namikaze Ulquiorra, Guest1, Guest2 (a pesar de las quejas xD), kirito720 (amigo! yo siempre cumplo! espero seguir leyéndote por mi tablon!), Dante Kurogane, Max Uzumaki, logan morningstar, Gjr-sama, Aeron y Elen Pandoras Power, Andrew, Master Alex 1201, jbadilloavila, escorpioneditenpesta, simom, Enjeru Hjikshikina J-san (espero haber escrito bien xD), Guest3 y Xrst. SOIS PARTE DE ESTE FIC, SIN VOSOTROS NO LO HABRIA LOGRADO.**

 **Un saludo y nos leemos en el resto de mi tablon! y recordad la clave de esta obra: tomaos cada dia un tiempo para vosotros, sin ataduras ni esperar nada. Aplicad el fjaka y vivireis mejor!**


End file.
